El Atlas de la Piel
by Lory Backon
Summary: Esa forma de mirar primero suplicante y luego desafiante obligaba a cualquiera amar a Soubi de aquella manera tan dolorosa. Cada centimetro de su piel invitaba a rasgarla cada accion ...era dolor! Parte uno Soubi y Ritsu Parte dos Soubi y Seimei Parte tres Soubi y Ritsuka
1. Nymphalidae un niño llamado Soubi

Parejas de Nymphalidae: Soubi y Ritsu  
Parejas de Lycaenidae : Soubi y Ritsu

Este fic. se divide en varias partes esta primera se llama Nymphalidae, la segunda se llama Lycaenidae

Los personajes de Loveless son propiedad de Yun Kōga.

Mama? Papa? Mama? ... Papa? ... Por favor despierten! Por favor ... Por favor...  
Todo estaba oscuro , completamente oscuro ... Que horrible ! No sabía donde estaba pero estaba oscuro , húmedo y olía muy mal . Intente levantarme y mi cuello pesaba , mis brazos también , mis piernas no respondían ! Mama... No quiero estar aquí!  
Un par de intentos en levantarme y luego deje de intentarlo . Tenía frío , hambre , sed y loas importante miedo . Tenía miedo de esa oscuridad que me estaba tragando así que cerré los ojos . Era mejor la oscuridad propia de mis párpados que la ajena . Trataba de pensar como era que había acabado en ese lugar. Piensa piensa ! Nada! Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido de nuevo y mi mente comenzó a trabajar . Lo vi tan nítido .  
Mi mama y mi papa habían muerto , estaba llorando , quería que se despertasen! Quería que me hicieran caso y el se presentó! Por que se presentó? No lo sabía pero ahí estaba . Un hermoso y pálido maniquí con sedoso cabello bien recortado hasta la mitad del cuello color azul cielo vestido tan elegante , me pareció lindo! Me pareció una buena persona hasta que me tope con su mirada.  
Sus primeras palabras hacia mi? Insultos meramente ! Las primeras impresiones fueron horribles ... Aún así quise creer que todo saldría bien después de todo el era el adulto que venía a cuidar de mi . Me tomó de la mano y al contacto sus manos estaban frías. Abordamos un vehículo y por más que busque el asiento para menores no le halle .  
\- que buscas ?  
\- ammmh!  
\- acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales?  
\- h...Hai!  
\- acaso buscas el asiento para bebés?  
\- no es para bebés oni -chan !  
El me tomó severamente por el brazo y con una voz desagradable me dijo :  
\- escúchame bien mocoso , tu y yo no somos iguales ! Ten más respeto por mi persona ! Soy tu mayor y me debes respeto me entendiste ? Me llamarás sensei de ahora en adelante y si vuelvo a escuchar esa detestable manera de referirte a alguien entonces sabrás quién soy! Entendido?  
Asentí y este abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y me lanzo hacia dentro.  
\- ponte el cinturón !  
\- pe... Pero no se como!  
\- pues averiguarlo , y más vale que lo hagas pronto o también te costara!  
\- ah!  
\- que manías de tratar como bebés a sus hijos ! Que estupidez seis años y buscando un asiento para bebés! Maldición...  
Busque la manera de acomodarme el cinturón y este aceleró de una manera terrible . No sabía como mi mama siempre lo había hecho por mi . Aún podía ver su dulce rostro mientras lo hacia . Esos recuadros me dieron ganas de llorar y no pude evitar que se me escaparan un par de lágrimas , de pronto el enfreno de súbito y termine estampándome contra la parte delantera del carro .  
\- bbuuuuaaa duele !  
\- largo de aquí ! Otro lloriqueo más y te vas a la cajuela !  
Contuve el llanto y pensé que no sería capaz ! Pero definitivamente no me iba a arriesgar .  
\- no manches los asientos de mi coche con tus lágrimas mocos y baba entendiste?  
Asentí .  
Para cuando llegamos a nuestro destino yo me encontraba dormitando y este dio un azoton a la puerta del carro tan tremendo que desperté sobresaltado .  
\- así que me has desobedecido eh?  
\- ah?  
\- sal!  
Me froté los ojos para tratar de despertar y este me saco del carro de un empujón !  
\- que flojo eres! Definitivamente tengo mucho que hacer contigo!  
Era un edificio enorme y parecía viejo . Se me figuro a uno de esos castillos de cuento de terror , incluso las rejas chillaban.  
\- hay que remodelar esto no te parece ?  
Asenti .  
El tomó mi mano nuevamente y me condujo hasta el interior de este . Un recibidor enorme de techos inalcanzables con candiles que colgaban de una manera lúgubre y una mujer muy bella en la recepción , se paró de su asiento ,le hizo una reverencia Y se dirigió a el con un respeto absoluto.  
\- sensei! Bienvenido está todo listo !  
\- bien! Lleva a Soubi a su habitación y dale las instrucciones ! Más tarde iré a verte! - dijo lo último dirigiéndose a mi !  
Este me soltó de la mano y le extendí la mano a ella .  
\- no seas fastidioso que no puedes caminar por ti mismo?  
\- ah?  
\- acaso si alguien no te toma de la mano no caminas?  
Negué con la cabeza mientras temblaba .  
\- Hatsuko , no le vayas a mimar! Este niño ya está demasiado mimado entendiste ?  
\- si sensei!  
Este se marchó a toda prisa por un pasillo que parecía aún más tenebroso .  
Ella se agachó y me miro fijamente , esto me hizo temblar de miedo .  
\- eres muy lindo ! - dijo sonriendo !  
\- ah?  
Ella me extendió su mano y yo aún temblaba .  
\- apuesto que serás el favorito de sensei ! No tengas miedo Agatsuma-kun estarás bien !  
Le di la mano y ella me condujo por un pasillo más iluminado . Salimos hacia un jardín enorme . No se cuanto caminamos hasta llegar a un edificio que se miraba más reciente!  
\- este edificio es nuevo lo acabaron de construir el año pasado y hace poco los inauguraron así que seguro son más de tu agrado . Oh eres tan lindo Agatsuma -kun ! Hey tienes hambre ?  
\- Hai!  
Ella miro a ambos lados como buscando a alguien y entonces me pregunto.  
\- estas cansado?  
Afirme . Entonces me levantó en sus brazos y me llevo cargando hasta el comedor .  
\- no le vayas a decir a sensei eh? Será un secreto entre nosotros! Vaya si que eres liviano !  
Yo la rodee con mis brazos . Era la primer persona amable conmigo así que no podía sentir más que aprecio por ella. Ordeno algo de comida para mi , y me dejo elegir la mesa donde quería comer . Era un comedor enorme y los menús tanto como las porciones venían para niños aunque no había ninguno alrededor .  
Me sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a alimentarme , no preste atención la verdad es que no podía negar que me encantaban los mimos , mi mama me quería mucho y me también me consentía mucho ! En algún momento caí dormido y cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación . Estaba oscuro así que busque encender alguna luz o algo , siempre había temido a la oscuridad no importando donde me encontrara . Mi mama y mi papa me dejaban una luz prendida para que no tuviera miedo me leían una historia donde el bien siempre triunfaba y luego de darme un beso esperaban hasta que me durmiera , había veces que si tenía pesadillas o me levantaba a media noche podía dormir con ellos . Así que sin saber que hora era ni a donde tenía que dirigirme , me salí de la habitación .  
Afuera aún la luz se encontraba encendida así que busque la compañía , seguro esa mujer que el había llamado Hatsuko podría leerme algo o hacerme algo de compañía .  
\- Soubi !  
Voltee y lo vi en medio del pasillo , se miraba un tanto fastidiado .  
\- sss...se...sensei?  
\- que demonios haces aquí?  
\- es ... Es que...  
Mi estómago gruño y el me miro de una forma que denotaba el fastidio que sentía .  
\- que lata! Ven ... Vamos a que comas algo , veamos ... La cafetería de la escuela ya debe haber cerrado y están por apagar la luz ...  
\- ven ! - le di la mano y este protesto.- es inconcebible que no camines si no te dan la mano , sólo por que no quiero que te desmayes por no comer!  
Caminamos por ese pasillo de regreso y justo al lado de mi habitación unos metros más había otra . El abrió con una llave especial , parecía una llave muy vieja . Había una pequeña sala de estar con una mesa de te y dos sillas un armario luego un escalón y una cama enorme blanca con almohadones mullidos , enfrente un enorme espejo que reflejaba una imagen muy nítida . Al lado de la cabecera había unos burós con demasiadas cajas de medicinas y remedios , como si un anciano estuviera muriendo . Unas cortinas anchas , enormes y pesadas cubrían la vista .  
\- los zapatos !- ordeno el y me los quite de inmediato - ve a sentarte en la cama y no toques nada entendiste?  
Asentí . Ese salió del cuarto un momento y yo me recosté en la cama . Olía delicioso , a flores frescas a frutas ... Ah ? Mama... Papa... Quién es sensei? Por que me trajo aquí? El entro de inmediato con un bowl de pasta en una bandeja y agua fresca .  
\- Soubi ! Aquí! - dijo señalando la mesa de te . Salte de la cama y corrí a comer . Tenía demasiada hambre . Mientras comía el me miraba con una especial de asombro o asco no sabría decirlo .  
\- si tenías tanta hambre por que no te levantaste antes , me hubieras ahorrado un molestia sabes?  
\- lo siento sensei!  
\- bah! Ya que ! Come con moderación te puedes atragantar .  
Cuando acabe , me le quede mirando .  
\- gra... Gracias sensei!  
\- por que demonios tartamudeas tanto ? Acaso eres estúpido? Mira además pareces una gelatina temblando de esa manera !  
\- per...perdón !  
\- que diablos! Por que te disculpas? Ah ! Bien Soubi debes regresar a tu habitación !  
\- amh ! No quiero!  
-que?  
\- es...está oscuro sensei!  
\- y?  
\- tengo miedo !  
\- no seas ridículo no eres demasiado grande como para temer a la oscuridad?  
\- por favor ! Déjame dormir aquí !  
\- mmmmmhhhh... No! Regresa , de ninguna manera vas a dormir conmigo !  
\- bu...bueno puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma ?  
\- no!  
Me lance a su regazo y le abrace ...  
\- por favor no me mandes a la oscuridad !  
\- aún mojas la cama ?  
\- no ! Uso protectores !  
\- seis años y no te han quitado los pañales?  
\- no son pañales!  
\- No me digas. ? Eso te dijo tu madre?  
Asentí .  
\- igual son pañales ! Y aquí ningún estudiante los usa así que ve a tu habitación e intenta no mojar la cama .  
\- no!  
\- estas desafiando a tu maestro ?  
\- por... Por favor !  
Este me tomó del brazo y me arrastro hasta afuera de su habitación donde estaba completamente oscuro ahora.  
-te lo advierto , si no vas a tu habitación pronto te pesara , encontrarás un verdadero motivo para temerle a la oscuridad ! Aquí pasan cosas horribles en cuanto se apaga la luz !  
Paf! Me cerró la puerta en las narices!  
\- sensei ! Abre la puerta ! Sensei !  
Este no abrió , en un instante escuche unos ruidos y vi una especie de luz. Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación . Busque un apagador algo! Nada ! Me metí en las cobijas temblando y comencé a llorar .  
\- mama...mama...papa...por favor vuelvan ... Por favor , por favor , por favor!  
\- cariño , por que tiemblas así?  
Una mano suave me quitaba el edredón de encima y acariciaba mis cabellos .  
\- Soubi -chan has vuelto a mojar la cama!  
\- mama... Yo...  
\- ven aquí! No estoy enojada ... Ven y dale un beso a mama!  
Me acerco y la beso , ella me abraza y me sienta en sus piernas .  
\- tranquilo Soubi no hay nada que temer!  
\- pero ... No me gusta la oscuridad ! Y me dejaron sólo , la luz estaba ausente.  
\- pero no importa que no haya luz , estamos contigo aunque a veces no nos puedas ver! Lo entiendes? Vamos dime que lo entiendes?  
\- aún así no me gusta !  
Mama me abrazo y me dio de besos .:... Una luz comenzaba a quemarme los párpados . Desperté !  
\- crees que estas aquí para holgazanear Soubi?  
\- ah?  
\- sabes que tenias que presentarte al colegio desde temprano?  
\- sensei?  
El estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas de forma tan poco varonil . Su mirada estaba más que molesta! Me tallé los ojos y entonces me quite el edredón de encima .  
\- vaya! No sólo eres perezoso para el colegio ! Te lo dije !  
Aún no me enteraba por que estaba tan molesto.  
\- sensei... No... No entiendo!  
\- no te preocupes Soubi vas a entender en unos momentos!  
Fije la vista hacia abajo y mire el enorme manchón de la cama ! Caray como había sucedido?  
\- ahora , bájate el pantalón !  
\- ah?  
\- quitártelo ! Está sucio !  
\- pe...pero... Aquí?  
\- quieres que sea en el patio frente a todos? Te daré el beneficio de que por esta vez sea privado todo este asunto tan penoso!  
\- pero...  
\- me estas fastidiando Soubi ! Si no lo haces ya mismo me levantare y lo haré por ti!  
Me baje el pantalón y el me hizo la señal de que me acercara a donde estaba . Con sigilo me acerque y ele tomó por sorpresa apoya dome contra sus rodillas .  
\- sensei ! No! Por favor!  
\- Soubi , tu me debes respeto y obediencia absolutos!  
Bajo mi ropa interior y comenzó a pegarme de nalgadas con esas manos heladas , por las que pataleaba e intentaba zafarme pero no lo conseguía , comencé a llorar de una manera escandalosa y este más duro me pegaba , creo que por la nalgada 187 u 188 poco a poco me iba rindiendo y el también . Al final creo que fueron más de 210 nalgadas cuando el me aventó al piso .  
\- ahora báñate ! Eres un asco !  
\- sen...sss...sensei ...  
\- que?  
\- no ...nnn...no se como!  
\- ese es tu problema ! -tomó su teléfono y le ordeno a Hatsuko que mandarán cambiar las sábanas!  
-ahora bien ! Son las doce diez ! Tus clases comienzan a las ocho de la mañana y luego tendrás entrenamientos con migo después de las tres entiendes?  
\- cla...clases?  
\- sólo los estúpidos repiten las cosas de forma de pregunta ! Si! Clases! Está es una escuela pequeño imbécil! Caray ! Quiero tu máximo desempeño tanto en la escuela como en mis enseñanzas ! Y además no quiero que vuelvas a mojar la cama ! Tienes seis años ! Hatsuko dejo tu horario en la mesa ! Si vuelves a faltar a tus clases rogarás que sean el doble de nalgadas y no lo que te haré ! Entendiste?  
Asentí!  
Este salió de inmediato y me quede en el suelo tendido . Cuando entro ella . Hatsuko me miro con lástima y corrió hacia mi.  
\- que sucedió?  
No podía contestarle sólo comencé a llorar en su pecho . Ella miro la mancha de mi cama y me dijo:  
\- has mojado la cama?  
Sólo pude asenti y morir de vergüenza .  
\- y eso?  
Hundí más la cabeza en su pecho y está me abrazo .  
\- te ha reprendido?  
Asentí !  
\- bien bien ! Tranquilo ! Cambiáremos las sábanas y vamos a darte una ducha está bien?  
Asentí.  
Ella me condujo al baño de mi habitación . Era pequeño pero bien cambiamos los dos . Esta me ayudo a ducharme y a secarme , para cuando había salido las sábanas y edredones ya estaban cambiados !  
\- Soubi-kun no debes mojar la cama ! Sensei se molestará de nuevo si eso pasa .  
La mire y ella adivino que yo quería decirle algo .  
\- dime Hatsuko!  
\- ha... Hatsuko -san es que tengo miedo!  
\- miedo? De?  
\- de la oscuridad !  
\- mmmmh! Vaya , veré que puedo hacer en tanto más al rato me ocupare de eso ahora debes comportarte eres bastante privilegiado sabes? No cualquiera puede entrar a este colegio.  
\- ah?  
\- es uno de los mejores del país y sus alumnos son de alto rendimiento!  
\- ahora es hora de la comida si no me equivoco ! Mira que lindo te ves con el uniforme ! Te queda tan bien!  
Ella miro el reloj de su muñeca y me tomó de la mano .  
\- vamos te acompañare al comedor !  
Asentí .  
Caminamos por el pasillo y pude ver que seguimos hasta un lobby con sillones enormes y mesas de madera . Luego atravesamos una puerta que desembocaba en otro pasillo y al final una puerta corrediza de ventanal . Ahí estaba el comedor que habíamos visitado el día de ayer con diferencia de que ahora estaba habitado por demasiados niños que al verme de la mano de Hatsuko provoco un silencio horrible .  
\- que quieres comer ?  
Señale uno de los menús y ella lo pidió para mi .  
\- hoy no te puedo hacer compañía pero se que estarás bien ! Eres un niño grande cierto?  
Asentí. Ella recogió el servicio que se miraba bastante apetitoso y eligió un lugar para mi cerca de uno de los ventanales que iba a dar al jardín .  
\- bien! Ahora come en paz y no olvides a las tres estar en la oficina de Ritsu-sensei! Comprendiste?  
Asentí!  
Ella salió del comedor y todos me echaron una mirada larga y sospechosa pero después retomaron el barullo.  
Al parecer nadie tenía interés en mi así que comí sin interrupción alguna .  
Me quede en aquel lugar a pesar de que todos se retiraron hasta que dieron media para las tres .  
\- donde era la oficina de Ritsu-sensei!? Había olvidado pregúntale , bien podría preguntarle a alguien más .  
Vi a una chica que tenía el pecho desarrollado y supuse que ella me diría algo , intente hablarle pero ni siquiera me escucho . Paso de largo al igual que otro tipo y un niño de mi edad que además de eso me dio un empujón . Ya casi eran diez para las tres y no tenía idea ni de a quién preguntarle , me hice un ovillo y justo cuando iba a comenzar a llorar escuche su voz.  
\- Soubi-kun ! Te busque por todas partes ! Vamos ! Casi es la hora! No puedes llegar tarde con sensei!  
Ella me condujo por el jardín enorme de regreso a aquel edificio viejo por donde habíamos entrado . En la recepción donde le había visto la primera vez subimos unas escaleras y luego doblamos en la derecha y rodeamos para volver a la derecha y subir unas escaleras . Ahí se encontraba una enorme puerta que tenia unas manijas de puerta muy chistosas .  
Ella me arregló el uniforme y yo le pregunte.  
\- Hatsuko -san ... Como es que sabías...  
\- supuse que estarías perdido y conozco este lugar , nadie te hablara a menos que sea por algún motivo del que no desees saber!  
\- ah?  
\- anda Soubi-kun ve y se bueno con sensei!  
Asentí y ella toco la puerta desde adentro una voz femenina ordeno pasar!  
Una habitación enorme , alfombrada y con ese olor a viejo en frente un pequeño escritorio.  
\- tu debes ser Agatsuma-kun !  
Asentí .  
Esa mujer tenía el cabello cortó y unos ojos de un Pardo hermoso.  
\- pasa! Pasa! Ritsu-sensei te espera... Llegas un minuto tarde !  
Ella me señalo la enorme puerta tras de ella y golpee la puerta tímidamente esperando nadie respondiera pero está se abrió y sentí unos escalofríos de miedo.  
Entré Despacio y la habitación estaba sólo iluminada por una luz pequeña que se escapaba a través de las cortinas . Era algo lúgubre y había recuadros de madera por todas partes... Los muebles eran viejos y atrás de un enorme escritorio estaba el.  
\- llegas tarde !  
\- lo... Los siento sensei!  
\- por esta vez no te castigare pero mañana no tolerare otro retraso Soubi!  
\- Hai! Hai!  
\- bien toma asiento !- dijo mientras me indicaba una silla delante de el- te queda muy bien el uniforme !  
Me senté aún temblando de miedo.  
\- sabes por que estas aquí?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- esto es una escuela para combatientes ! Una escuela para que puedas desarrollar tu máximo potencial como combatiente de batalla . Las batallas se libran media te hechizos que haces con el poder que tiene tus palabras comprendes?  
-nnn..no sensei!  
\- te lo pondré más claro . En este mundo hay cosas de las cuales conoces pero no puedes estar seguro. Así como sabes que existe la gravedad y la relatividad no tenemos a ciencia cierta sabido que ese sea el verdadero nombre de las cosas , simplemente así no los parece todo tiene un nombre relativo por que no podemos asegurar que ese sea su verdadero nombre . Más sin embargo algunas personas nacen con su verdadero nombre y comparten un destino , un nombre verdadero que les fue asignado incluso antes de nacer .Así como no podrías contener todos los rayos en un sólo puto de la tierra así mismo esas personas no pueden contener todo el poder en sus cuerpos sería magnificente por un lado y devastador por el otro . Si esa persona supiera aprovechar su poder entonces ganaría las batallas pero si no entonces sería su propio dios perdido ! Afortunadamente la naturaleza es más sabía de lo que creemos y la naturaleza dio ese poder en dos , uno llamado sacrificio y el otro es el combatiente ! Tu ! Tu eres un combatiente ! Un peleador nato ! Y el deber de esta escuela es entrenar a los combatientes para que estén listos cuando deban entregarse a sus sacrificios! Esencialmente tu vida girara en tornó a entrenar hasta que tu sacrificio sea expuesto! Presta mucha atención ... Todos los días de lunes a jueves vendrás a entrenar . Entrenaremos 6 horas diarias dos de conocimiento teórico profundo dos de entrenamiento de resistencia y dos de combate y estrategia. Los viernes pelearás contra aquellos que yo considere y los sábados serán sólo de conocimiento ... Si lo haces bien durante esos días el domingo podrás tenerlo libre . Pero si no el domingo entrenaremos tu resistencia , te quedo claro?  
\- sen... Sensei! Contra quién peleare?  
\- ya lo veraz este viernes en tanto la primera lección es hoy . Debes tener un conocimiento absoluto sobre las palabras Soubi! Ya que ellas se convertirán en tus armas más letales! Ahora bien el día de hoy comenzaremos con algo de caligrafías , kanjis y los silabarios .  
Esa tarde hablo por completo sobre los métodos de escritura , tenía prohibido tomar apuntes sobre algo se suponía yo debía aprender de sus palabras y poner atención , recibí unos quince zapes y muchas veces me lanzo objetos . Estuve ahí hasta la cena que era a las seis de la tarde , me toco cenar con el , y luego la lección continuo. Por un momento me pareció que nunca acabaría pero de un momento a otro este dijo.  
\- para mañana leerás algo de poesía y además comenzaremos con la historia de la fonética japonesa , entendiste?  
\- Hai!  
\- supongo sabes leer!  
Asentí .  
\- bien te puedes retirar !  
Justo cuando me baje de la silla el me lanzo un borrador a la cabeza .  
\- impertinente !  
\- du...duele!  
\- siempre ! Siempre debes mostrarme respeto! Cuando te retires debes agradecer mi tiempo y hacer una reverencia pidiendo mi permiso!  
\- ssss...si! Gracias sensei , con ... Con su permiso!  
Le hice un reverencia y espere hasta que este me diera permiso.  
\- puedes irte ! Ah y Soubi! Espero no se repita lo de ayer !  
Asenti.  
Salí de inmediato y aún había luces . Uff que alegría , incluso aunque ya era de noche ! El jardín estaba hermos la luna lo alumbraba en todo su esplendor . Regrese al edificio de moderna construcción pero parecía muy desierto. Me tarde algo de tiempo en ubicar mi habitación pero después de un rato di con ella . Estaba tan aliviado de poder acostarme en mi cama ... Pero había un paquete ahí con mi nombre . Me pareció sospechoso así que primero lo observe y luego me decidí a abrirlo.  
Era una pequeña lámpara con forma de una mariposa que se conectaba y emitía una luz tenue . Yo conocía esas mini lámparas ya que mi papa me había comprado una y mis padres me la encendían antes de dormir . Me sentía feliz ! Además venían un paquete de protectores que evitarían cualquier accidente . Así mañana no habría golpes! Una pequeña nota venía incluida .  
Soubi-kun espero te ayude esto! Por favor espera a que Ritsu -sensei pase a verte antes de que apaguen las luces y después conectas la lámpara , esconde bien todo antes de salir por la mañana ya que son artículos prohibidos en el colegio ! Ten dulces sueños Hatsuko .  
Me prepare para dormir y contra mis deseos apague la luz . Temblaba de miedo pero justo a tiempo escuche la puerta . Cerré los ojos y unos pasos se posaron frente a mi cama . Sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabello y entonces... Un beso en la frente?  
\- deja de temblar y duérmete ya pequeño cobarde !  
Sensei salió cerrando mi habitación . De inmediatos levanté y conecte mi lámpara . Esa noche caí rendido . La luz me protegía y soñé que estaba en mi casa con mis padres ...


	2. FelicidadViene como una bala!

\- maldición Soubi! Pelea! Defiéndete ! Eso debería ser una maldita defensa! Maldición! Te van a rebasar! Acaso eres estúpido?  
\- doble restricción! Triple restricción ! Ahora defensa anula su poder! Insignificante! Indañable!  
\- ah... Viento... Viento...emmh  
\- Soubi imbécil!  
De un momento a otro sensei estaba atado por completo con una cadena gruesa , los ojos cubiertos por un antifaz que parecía de cuero y me pareció que se le miraba tan lindo e indefenso. Yo estaba atado a el por una cadena bastante pesada y todo me dolía . Una indicación de luz parpadeo y escuche el anuncio .  
" simulacro terminado"  
De inmediato mire y me sorprendió ver a sensei incorporando se de nueva cuenta. Ya no tenía esas ataduras ni nada . Lo oponentes hicieron una reverencia y sensei les hizo una señal con la mano de que se marcharán .  
Unos chicos de unos doce años . Sabía que no podía ser bueno lo que le seguiría .  
\- a mi oficina Soubi!  
\- sss...sssensei yo...  
\- dije a mi oficina !  
Este se levantó y camino despacio , sabía que habría problemas . Este había sido el tercer encuentro que perdía . Las clases por las mañanas eran muy comunes de hecho las disfrutaba . No te la mi un sólo amigo pero a veces visitaba a Hatsuko-san y ella me daba dulces o paseaba por los jardines que eran bastos y me parecían lindos! Pero las clases de sensei eran algo horrible el me instruía en las artes , música , escultura , danza , todo tipo incluso caligrafía y butoh ... Mi favorita era la pintura y el dibujo , podía pasar horas dibujando y practicando . Esas dos horas charlábamos sensei y yo referente a la lección , o me pedía que le leyera esas horas y si erraba una palabra me aventaba algo a la cabeza , eso no suena tan mal no? Lo más horrible sucedía en las siguientes dos horas que se trataba de resistencia . Sensei me mandaba a correr por horas o a soportar no moverme por tiempo indefinido. Cosas muy extremas , como esas donde acababa completamente dolorido. Luego venía la estrategia . Jugábamos ajedrez , go , naipes , todo tipo de juegos donde se tuviera que pensar mucho. El primer encuentro fue fatal . Unos niños de sexto de primaria que no siquiera me permitieron la defensa . Sentí el dolor de la restricción y me quede pasmado . Luego dos enfrentamientos más y apenas si entendía que debía hacer ... Se supone que fue usando las palabras adecuadas formularía un hechizo? No se suponía la magia y los encantamientos eran cosa de usar un poco tu imaginación y ya? Nada me había funcionado .  
Llegamos a su oficina y el se sirvió agua y se sentó a tomarse unas medicinas .  
Yo me quede en la puerta temblando . Que me arrojaría ahora?  
\- pasa Soubi . Siéntate.  
Llegue a la silla y dude , no podía controlar mi miedo .  
\- lo ... Lo siento sensei .  
\- cállate, no te he dicho que hables!  
Me quede callado mientras el terminaba su bebida y se ponía más cómodo.  
\- bien!- repuso calmadamente- que pasa?  
\- mmmh bueno es que se supone debo conjuntar las palabras para formar los hechizos pero ...  
\- pero?  
\- Pero no se como lograrlos ! Además ... Es..está esa cosa que llaman restricción ...  
\- la restricción? Que pasa con ella? No ya te había explicado sobre eso?  
Asenti.  
\- es sólo ... Bueno ...  
\- dime !  
\- es que duele! Y los ataques también duelen !  
\- es natural y ya te había dicho que el que el sacrificio se lleve casi el 70% del daño en el ataque no significa que al combatiente nada le duela ya que está envuelto en el sistema de batalla y comparte el nombre del sacrificio.  
\- es ... Que duele mucho sensei .  
\- entonces temes al dolor?  
Baje la vista esperando una reacción violenta y dije :  
\- discúlpeme sensei ! Perdón!  
\- así que el dolor es el problema eh? Debí estar consiente de ello ! Mmmmh bien sentir dolor es perfectamente natural , es un aviso de hasta donde podemos establecer los límites en nuestro cuerpo , ósea hasta donde podemos soportar sin quebrarnos Soubi el dolor es bueno . Así que no está mal sentir dolor ! Mi trabajo como sacrificio es ser capaz de soportar todo el dolor posible , pero tendremos que entrenarte muy duro para superar esto . Ahora por hoy hemos terminado te veré mañana y este domingo también debido a que has perdido y lo sabes cierto?  
Asentí .  
\- gracias sensei con su permiso!  
Cuando salí , me tomó un respiro de alivio ya que las veces anteriores tenía que quedarme el resto de las lecciones , y sufrir sus palabras que además acompañaban libros y todos los objetos que arrojaba .  
Fui a ver a Hatsuko -san un rato y comi unos dulces que ella me dio. Platicamos bastante rato y luego me fui al comedor a tomar la cena , a un mes de que había llegado aún nadie me habla. Tomaba clases en el grupo 1B y no mis compañeros ni nadie sentía deseos por mi amistad y aunque a veces causaba un poco de problemas usualmente estaba contento por que Hatsuko siempre tenía tiempo para mi . Luego de la cena regrese a mi habitación estudie un poco acerca de los kanjis y luego me prepare para dormir .  
Al siguiente día era sábado así que sólo toco medio día de colegio y tome la lección de conocimiento , eran aún más aburridas por que las lecciones de los sábados eran acerca de leer o sobre lecciones de clavecín o alguna forma de arte . Ese sábado me toco recitar haikus seis horas , incluso el se quedo dormido media hora y en cuanto hice una pausa me ordeno siguiera ! Que tío! Luego la cena y a mi habitación . El domingo era un día terrible seguro me pondría a hacer un malabar o algo de resistencia física . Así que decidí acostarme temprano para soportar lo que sea que le diese en gana ponerme a hacer!  
Los domingos eran mi día menos favorito , Hatsuko no trabajaba y por lo tanto el entrenamiento terminaba a las tres de la tarde y el resto del día estaba sólo . Durante ese mes no había visto ningún niño en el colegio así que pensaba que tal vez irían a sus casas o algo así . Me levanté temprano me duche como pude y salí a desayunar , que horrible usar el uniforme hasta en domingo ! Después del desayuno y como aún eran las ocho y media tome mi tiempo para llegar a la oficina de sensei.  
\- Agatsuma -kun que temprano!  
\- Mey-san ! Buen día que haces aquí?  
\- aw ya vienen las evaluaciones y tengo más trabajo que de costumbre ! Y tu? Volviste a perder ?  
Asentí .  
\- Ritsu sensei ya se encuentra adentro por que no pasas?  
\- gracias Mey-san! Me gusta tu estilo hoy!  
\- Agatsuma -chan eres tan lindo! - dijo mientras me pellizcaba una mejilla.  
Toque tres veces y la puerta se abrió .  
\- sensei con su permiso!  
\- pasa Soubi!  
Las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas y la habitación estaba en penumbras . Pase con sigilo cuidando de no tropezar .  
El se encontraba en su asiento con los dedos entrelazados .  
\- Soubi puedes ponerte cómodo .  
Este se paró y salió de la habitación por un momento , pude ver como le daba instrucciones a Mey-san y está mostraba consternación en su rostro.  
Luego corrí a mi lugar a sentarme cuando note que acababan de hablar e inmediatamente este entro. Ritsu-sensei siempre vestía tan correctamente , siempre se le miraba hermoso.  
\- Soubi levántate !  
Obedecí al instante y este me miro con ese gesto frío .  
\- quítate la parte de arriba del uniforme .  
\- sensei...  
\- obedece!  
Que planeaba. ? Comencé a temblar pero obedecí .  
\- ahora pon ambas manos en la pared!  
\- ah?  
\- Soubi! No debería recordarte que me debes máxima obediencia !  
Lo obedecí y este comenzó a hablar .  
\- escúchame bien Soubi , has perdido todas las peleas por un importante mecanismo de defensa , el dolor , temes al dolor , y no quiero eliminar tu dolor Soubi . Eso sería para ti potencialmente peligroso como peleador . Pero necesitas dejar de tener al dolor . No sabes ni la mitad de lo que un estudiante de bajo rendimiento del colegio acerca del dolor. Tu vas a ser el mejor peleador y de eso yo me voy a encargar y como en si tu problema no es el dolor en si , si no el miedo que le tienes a este vamos a eliminar ese miedo y convertirlo en amor.  
Este abrió un compartimiento de un esta te y saco una vara de membrillo bien afilada . La agito contra el viento y el sonido de como cortaba me erizó la piel .  
\- sensei... No por favor! Peleare mejor!  
\- Soubi tus ojos me están delatando el miedo que le tienes a sentir dolor. Escúchame bien , si no hacemos esto por las buenas , lo haremos por las malas .  
\- sensei... Por favor ! - me tire al suelo y comencé a llorar y a suplicar . Este dejo la vara en su escritorio y saco una soga .  
\- te lo dije Soubi no soporto que no te comportes a la altura . Me debes obediencia absoluta!  
Este me tomó por los hombros y me lanzo al piso , me puso boca abajo y comencé a gritar . Me ató las manos a los tobillos e intente patalear pero este fue más rápido y no logre zafarme . Este me ayudo a pararme de tal manera que yo quedaba mirando al piso .  
\- si te caes te vas a lastimar así que soporta .  
Comencé a llorar y a suplicarle .  
\- sen... Sensei por favor ! Por favor le prometo que voy a ganar ! Le pro... Prometo que que ganare!  
El seguía calmado y respondía .  
\- tu miedo está hablando por ti Soubi entiende ! No es acerca de ganar o perder , debes dejar ese miedo infundado .  
\- sen... Sensei le prometo que, que no temeré sol... Sólo por favor !  
\- basta de plática!  
Este se situó frente a mi y me coloco una mordaza de bola en la boca .  
\- Soubi , esto es el único amor que puedo demostrarte ! Aprieta los dientes Soubi aprieta bien!  
Cerré los ojos y el primer varado cayo sobre mi espalda me arduo de una manera terrible y descomunal ! Casi pierdo el equilibrio pero me contuve . Dos , tres gritaba pero la mordaza contenía mis gritos , seis , ocho grite más y más diez, doce y caí al suelo de frente pero este no ceso .  
\- te dije que guardaras el equilibrio .  
Me retorcía del dolor una y otra vez e intentaba gritar pero nada sucedía ! Dieciséis , diecinueve ! Mama... Papa... Por favor llevenme con ustedes !  
Veintidós , veintiséis ... Comenzó a dejar de sentir ... Todo se me nublaba . Mi cuerpo sólo respondía con ligeros temblores . Treinta y dos y el paro.  
Con una suavidad estúpida me desato ye quitó la mordaza . Me dejo ahí tendido en el piso.  
\- no debes olvidar esta lección Soubi! Caray! Mira que manera de caer! Ven!  
Este me levantó en sus brazos y me sentó en una silla . Apenas me vi consciente de que mi frente sangraba .  
El me curo la frente pero yo estaba echo un fiambre .  
\- Soubi necesito que reacciones ! Soubi!  
\- sen...sensei!  
\- bien reacciona ! Te pondré un poco de alcohol y dolerá !  
Ni siquiera sentí cuando coloco el algodón con alcohol sólo sabía que mi boca estaba muy cansada por la mordaza de esfera y me dolían las comisuras , mi espalda me ardía horrible y la cabeza me estallaba. Cuando pude estar más consciente de lo que había pasado le mire frente a frente , sus ojos verdes me recordaban el mar , una vez yo había visitado la playa con mis padres y al principio el mar me había asustado mucho pero luego de jugar un rato con mis padres dentro de el había logrado encariñarme con su temperamento , aunque aún me imponía respeto ! Y mucho!  
\- Soubi. Te falta tanto por aprender ! Esta no será la única lección de este tipo perfeccionaremos tu resistencia al dolor. Mañana y pasado mañana y cada tarde hasta que lo ames entendiste?  
Asentí. Aunque en realidad no sabía lo que el decía .  
-Soubi aprende a amar el dolor! Para ti es el único camino además no todo el dolor es tan malo!  
No podía reaccionar simplemente mi mente se había quedado pausada y este tomó con sus suaves manos mi barbilla y me beso en la boca! Esto me hizo reaccionar . Sensei Ritsu mordió mi labio tiernamente y esto me hizo abrir la boca. El introdujo su lengua en mi boca y me quede pasmado. Era algo raro... Era algo, húmedo , era ... Fuerte y agradable. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar mi corazón latía tan fuerte!  
Este se separó de mi y me dijo en voz baja.  
\- Soubi ... Te amo! Déjame que te haga cosas!  
Mi mente estaba en blanco , el dolor de la espalda era horrible pero sentir sus labios contra los míos y su aliento me había volado todos los sentidos . Era el! Su beso! No sabía que pasaba pero eso me consolaba tanto que hacia que todo ese dolor se sintiera tan ...bien? Cuando este se aparto de mis labios volvió a doler tanto !  
\- vamos Soubi ahora ve a tu habitación a descansar por hoy ha sido todo .  
Me ayudo a ponerme en pie y me hecho la camisa arriba , cuando está rozo las heridas me arduo horrible y emití un lastimero quejido.  
\- Soubi soporta maldita sea! Un quejido más y lo repetiremos en este instante ! Si es necesario muerde te la maldita lengua !  
-lo...lo siento sensei!  
Este me hecho muy molesto de su oficina.  
Afuera estaba Mey-san , que me miro como si ignorara lo que había sucedido .  
\- Agatsuma -kun que tengas buena tarde !-se despidió esta y entro en la oficina de sensei.  
Sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas me fallarían pero seguí caminando . Me dolía horrible ! Por que? Por que? Por que dolía tanto? Por que mis papas me habían dejado al cuidado de este hombre que era más que obvio que me detestaba? Acaso no había válido para nada mi existencia? Mama? Papa? Por que ?  
Camine sin saber a donde iba y acabe tirándome en una parte del jardín a llorar! No podía hacer más nunca vencería este dolor! Aún no vencía el dolor de la pérdida de mis padres como esperaban que venciera esto?  
Lentamente me quede dormido y como si hubiera salido de mi ...  
\- buaaaa! Mama!  
-Soubi! Estas bien?  
\- me caí ! Buaaa! Me duele!  
\- hijo! - ella me levanta en sus brazos y me besa.  
\- duele! Duele mucho!  
\- ya! Tranquilo aquí estoy! Y no todo el dolor es malo Soubi! Eso nos hace más fuertes! Mírate te veo más fuerte! No te sientes así?  
\- no!  
\- seguro por que yo si te veo más fuerte!  
\- mmmh bueno un poquito pero duele!  
Ella me sonríe y la abrazo!  
\- despierta ! Despierta impertinente !  
\- ah? -era un sueño ... Era un sueño que también dolía!  
\- despierta !  
Aún tenía la vista borroso a así que me tallé los ojos .  
\- que... Que pasa?  
\- es casi media noche! No puedes dormir aquí es muy peligroso !  
\- ah? En serio?  
Ella asintió , una niña de cabello negro como la noche estaba frente a mi , su cara era hermosa sus ojos eran de un azul tan obscuro que parecería negro . Estaba uniformada como un niño y está me pateo una vez más.  
\- atolondrado!  
\- que quieres?  
\- que no ves que es de noche ya!  
Era cierto todo estaba alrededor bastante oscuro! Y hacia algo de frío .  
\- que pasa?- dijo ella , estaba temblando de miedo.  
\- está oscuro!  
\- no me digas! Que sorpresa ! Y?  
\- tengo miedo!  
\- de que grado eres? Cuantos años tienes?  
\- me llamo Agatsuma Soubi tengo seis años y soy de primero por favor cuida de mi!  
\- ah? Seis?  
\- tu?  
\- no es tu asunto! Bien me voy!  
\- espera por favor ! Ayúdame a regresar !  
\- ah?  
\- por favor !  
\- ah? Jajajaja estas pidiendo mi ayuda ?  
Asentí.  
\- mmmh que haría Abel? Caray que lata que lo ayudaría ! Sabes donde queda tu habitación? Que eres chico o chica ? Demonios eres tan lindo!  
\- soy Soubi , Soubi ... Ese es un nombre de chico!  
\- ah si? Caray estos nombres japoneses ! Vamos levántate ! Demonios quién te dejo así?!  
\- ah?  
Ella miraba mi espalda completamente pelada por los azotes .  
-Eso debe doler mucho, mucho!  
Asentí.  
\- supongo que te puedo ayudar ! Pero tienes que prometer tres cosas !  
\- a...ayudar?  
\- Hai! Pero primero debes prometer lo que te pediré .  
Asentí y está se hincó a donde estaba yo .  
\- primero es que no le dirás a nadie que yo hice esto por ti !  
-lo... Lo prometo!  
\- segundo es que jamás , jamás me preguntarás sobre nada ,nunca , nuca ,nunca! Por nada del mundo !  
\- está bien lo prometo !  
\- la última es que siempre que me veas deberás tratarme con respeto y besar mi mano !  
\- que? Y por ... Por qué haría eso?  
\- por que me mostrarás tu gratitud !  
\- está bien! Lo ... Lo prometo !  
\- bien, bien! Chico listo tenemos un trato ? - dijo extendiendo la mano y yo respondí estrechándole su mano , que me pareció de piedra . Está me jalo hacia ella y vi como se mordía el labio .  
\- eres un chico muy lindo sabes?  
Comencé a temblar de miedo y está repitió para si .  
\- yo te doy esto de mi por que así lo he elegido . Yo soy tiempo , yo soy espacio , yo soy infinito de los once universos .  
Ella me beso y quise zafarme pero el cuerpo no me respondía , su brazo estaba trabado y era letal . Su beso sabía amargo , como a óxido me pareció . Su saliva era un tanto viscosa y me produjo algo de asco pero su aroma era fascinante . Olía a pasto fresco a flores olía a fresco . Era una niña muy rara. Cuando se desprendió de mi sentí la necesidad de seguir pegado a ese beso y alargué el cuello para alcanzar sus labios pero ella me aparto. Caí directo al pasto . No era capaz de levantarme , simplemente no me gobernaba sólo .  
\- descuida estarás bien !  
\- no... No te vayas! Tengo, tengo miedo!  
\- que chico tan más raro! Tienes miedo ahora?  
\- está oscuro!  
\- ah de eso! Jajajaja que lata!  
Mi vista se nublaba pero observe su rostro , era hermoso , tanto que me sentí triste . Luego sus labios rojos tan intenso... Que entonces caí en cuenta que no era normal ! Sus labios... Sangraban !  
\- tus labios!  
\- ven acá! Vamos a llevarte a tu habitación .  
\- nn...no puedo moverme.  
\- ya lo se . Tengo que apresurarme , es peligroso estar aquí , vamos! - está hecho mi peso a sus hombros , sujeto mis piernas bien y me llevo hasta mi habitación . Está ha completamente oscuro no se podía ver nada . Pero ella caminaba tan aprisa sin parecer importarle tropezar y caer .  
Cuando menos lo pensé ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la habitación . Ella abrió con sigilo y me depósito en la cama .  
\- debería irme calladamente pero no resisto ! - dijo y comenzó a husmear por mi habitación. En tanto yo intentaba incorporarme para ponerme algo de ropa de dormir .  
\- siento el husmear pero me causa una gran curiosidad !  
\- podrías pasarme una pijama que está en ese closet?  
\- Hey no dejas de pedirme cosas!  
\- por... Por favor no puedo permanecer despierto ! Que hiciste ?  
\- ah? Recuerda que prometiste no preguntar !  
\- lo... Lo siento!  
\- bien! Veamos esto? No esto no es un pijama! Esto!  
Ella continuaba sacando cosas hasta que me aventó la pijama en la cara .  
Me senté para ponerme el saco pero me era imposible permanecer despierto . Me lo puse rápido sin pensar en nada .  
\- pero que es esto! Usas pañales?  
\- ah?  
\- damn ! Si que eres una monería eh? Se supone a tu edad no deberías usarlo o si!  
\- déjame en ... Déjame en paz!  
Caí de nuevo en el colchón , el sueño era terrible .  
\- demonios! Debería... Awwww ya se que Abel diría que no pero...  
Ella se acerco a mi y me dijo en un tono muy suave.  
\- deja... Lo haré por ti. Tranquilo duerme y no vuelvas a salir de noche!  
En ese momento deje de funcionar simplemente caí en un sueño profundo . La última cosa que alcance a escuchar fue ...  
\- perdón si soy hostigador ...  
Desperté justo media hora antes de la primera clase , y me sorprendió . Tenía puesta la pijama , estaba bien arropado y traía mi protector ! Que había pasado ? Esa niña? Quién era? Me pare rápido y comencé a cambiarme , no había tiempo de ponerme a pensar . Me quite la pijama y eche un vistazo a mi espalda . Sorprendente ! No había no una marca ni una señal ! Que había pasado?  
Mire el reloj ufff ! Me quedaban quince minutos ! Me apresure y salí rumbo a clases . Cuando me toco ir a ver a sensei este omitió todo lo que había sucedido ayer y continuamos las lecciones como si nada .  
Durante el siguiente mes volvió a ocurrir lo mismo perdía una y otra batalla aunque mis hechizos mejoraban lentamente y comprendía que estaba haciendo y como hacerlo mejor. Sensei desempeñaba siempre la función de mi sacrificio y todas y cada una de esas veces que perdía el me amarraba me amordazaba y me pegaba de azotones. Por lógica me ponía a llorar ya que dolían mucho , siempre le rogaba que parará pero el se negaba .  
Y aunque a veces salía acabado de esas palizas nunca me volví a quedar dormido en el jardín , haría caso a su consejo y al de sensei , decían que era peligroso y así me lo pareció . Loas raro era que a pesar de los azotes en cuanto me quedaba dormido al día siguiente nada! Como si eso no hubiese pasado! Tenía la espalda limpia . Intente buscar a esa pequeña pero debido a mi falta de amigos no la pude localizar . Intente preguntarle a Hatsuko pero ella no llevaba una lista sobre el alumnado de la escuela ya que sólo era la recepcionista .  
Con el tiempo me di por vencido.  
\- Soubi ! La próxima semana tendremos un entrenamiento nocturno . Tu participarás como combatiente.  
\- sss...sensei serás ...emh serás tu mi sacrificio?  
\- no Soubi! Es sólo para alumnos y está prohibido que los profesores o personal participen . En sí te asignaremos un sacrificio. Es sólo por cuestiones de que aún no tienes uno , no es el real , aún así tu deber es protegerlo.  
\- pero... Pero ... Yo quiero que sensei sea mi sacrificio .  
\- no digas estupideces ! Harás lo que te digo por que me debes máxima obediencia ! Además yo no podría soportar un combatiente tan débil como tu!  
\- sen...sensei donde está tu combatiente!  
\- no es tu asunto!  
Ese puso cara de enfado y comenzamos la lección .


	3. Tener el corazon herido!

Ese día las clases habían sido de lo más normal , yo estaba peleando con algunas cosas de matemáticas y al parecer nadie se había ofrecido a ayudarme con ello.  
Era viernes y sensei había suspendido nuestro combate ya que me presentaría a el sacrificio que usaría .  
\- y estas nervioso por conocer a tu nuevo amigo Soubi-chan !  
\- no, en absoluto Hatsuko-san es sólo que ... No se sí vaya a agradarle.  
\- eres verdaderamente lindo claro que le agradaras!  
Hatsuko -san se había vuelto indispensable , el poco tiempo que tenía libre lo pasaba con ella. Incluso si podía escapar de la cafetería e ir a su lado me iba !  
\- ya casi son las tres pequeño! Anda y ve pero antes!- ella limpio alrededor de las comisuras de mis labios con su pañuelo.  
\- tienes chocolate en la boquita! - dijo con una sonrisa. - eres tan lindo!  
\- Hatsuko ... Es vergonzoso que digas que soy lindo ! Claro que no lo soy!  
\- awww eres más lindo cuando pones la carita de enojo !  
Esta me abrazo y me despedí para subir a la oficina de sensei .  
\- Agatsuma-kun ! Te ves tan lindo hoy!  
\- Mey-san ! Buenas tardes!  
\- sensei te espera ! Estas emocionado?  
\- ah?  
\- vas a conocer a tu sacrificio para la prueba no?  
Asentí y está me hizo la señal de que pasara . Toque tres veces la puerta se abrió sola. Pase con sigilo como siempre .  
\- Soubi acércate quiero presentarte a una persona .  
Me acerque con aún más sigilo y rodee el escritorio . Ahí vi a una niña que parecía de mi edad sólo que resplandecía por su belleza . Tenía el cabello plateado y ojos grises , su piel era excesivamente pálida y su mirada denotaba una apatía singular , ella lucía muy bien el uniforme de el colegio .  
\- ella es Tsuki Gin y será tu sacrifice para este tipo de torneos ! Y también para exámenes de rendimiento .  
\- mu...mucho gustó ! Por... Por favor cuide bien de mi!  
\- ah? Es en serio sensei?  
El asintió y ella no siquiera me miro sólo permaneció sentada con esa mirada perdida.  
-Hoy quiero que se conozcan mejor ! Quiero que pasen toda la tarde juntos y luego lleguen preparados al entrenamiento nocturno . No aceptare que pierdan la primera ronda .  
\- si sensei! - dijo ella y entonces dio un salto de el sillón de donde estaba y me tomó de la mano . Su expresión cambio por completo , se mostró más feliz , como si algo le hubiera irradiado vida por completo .  
\- vamos Agatsuma-chan ! Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer!  
-pe...pero...  
Sin darme tiempo a nada ella me llevo corriendo afuera de la oficina de sensei y a través de ese viejo edificio incluso Hatsuko me saludo a través de mi intensa prisa. Cuando paramos estábamos en el jardín . Esta me soltó de la mano y se sentó en el suelo. Su rostro había cambiado nuevamente .  
\- ahhhh... Y... Bien que ... Que haremos Tsuki -chan?  
Ella le miro con una frialdad terrible y respondió.  
\- debes entrenar ! Vas a recitar todos tus hechizos uno a uno!  
\- pe... Pero... Yo!  
\- escucha , no estoy interesada en una persona tan miedosa , sería un fastidio tener que conocer a alguien así ! No me interesa nada más que ganar y como todos saben tu no eres precisamente un ganador ! No sabes que fastidio es que tu puedas ser entrenado por Ritsu sensei ! Es tan injusto. Te la pasas llorando y moqueando por los pasillos de la escuela desperdiciando ese valioso entrenamiento. Así que comienza a recitar...  
\- ah?  
\- dije que recites! No quiero perder en la primera ronda!  
\- dices que yo... Yo tengo un privilegio por ser entrenado por el?  
\- eres un fastidio!  
\- por que dices eso?  
\- por que lo eres!  
\- no! Bueno también! Pero me refiero a lo de Ritsu -sensei!  
\- ah! Eso! Olvídalo de cualquier forma tu eres un desperdicio de luchador ! No estas interesado así que da lo mismo.  
\- por favor Tsuki -chan dime por que? Acaso no todos tiene a alguien que los entrene.  
\- muchos comparten tutores pero en si no! Nadie aquí tiene un entrenador personal . Y menos nadie ha soñado con que el director de el instituto sea tu entrenador . Si a alguien como nosotros que tomamos esto en serio nos sucediera para tu nivel ya estaríamos bastante lejos! Incluso buscaríamos un enfrentamiento con los kuraidesu pero tu sólo lloras ! Vamos ponte a recitar!  
-lo... Lo siento yo no sabía...  
\- cállate niño me aburres con tus sentidas disculpas! Recita .  
Me puse a recitar algunos hechizos de los que me acordaba hasta que me canse .  
\- tengo sed y tu Tsuki -chan ?  
\- que patético ! Deja de quejarte como un bebe y continúa!  
\- lo siento pero tengo mucha sed! Iré a ver si hay algo.  
Me levanté y comencé a caminar cuando algo paso a la velocidad del sonido junto a mi oreja y se clavó directo en el árbol de enfrente.  
\- recita !  
Ordeno ella y cuando busque con la mirada aquel objetos di cuenta de que ella me había arrojado un cuchillo .  
Inmediatamente regrese , tenía pánico , acaso aquí no había alguien a quién no le gustara ser raro?  
\- pe...pero también quiero ir al baño!  
\- dije recita!  
\- pe...pero  
\- ve ahí al baño -señalo un árbol -Mientras recitas , fuerte y claro !  
\- pero... Tu... Tu estas mirando.  
\- no tienes nada más que yo no haya visto antes  
\- ah?  
\- recita ... Estamos perdiendo tiempo !  
Como en realidad si tenía que ir al baño hice lo que me dijo ella mientras intentaba recitar algo coherente.  
Imposible .  
\- no! Carajo así no funciona! Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido para un hechizo!  
\- Ar... Arde , arde, quema, ilu...ilumina...  
Sin darme cuenta la tenía tras de mi .  
\- que crees que haces?  
\- awww! Tsuki-chan veté!  
\- te preocupas por nimiedades como que te vean ese pequeño , y no por lo importante! El ganar la batalla !  
Ella se puso de cuclillas y miro directo a mi sexo .  
\- no entiendo ! Por que preferir eso a ...  
\- ah? Po...podría terminar ?  
\- es muy pequeño ! - dijo levantándose y se quedo plantada en el árbol- adelante ojos claros! Haz lo que se te de la gana pero recita!  
\- uhm! - me esforcé en terminar aunque estaba más que colorado por que ella me miraba y también me esforzaba en recitar.  
Faltamos a la cena pero ella me arrojó una fruta en la cabeza y continuamos "entrenando" aunque en realidad ella no hacía nada , ni siquiera quiso cenar . Para cuando dieron las ocho de la noche fuimos convocados al jardín de la primera luna.  
En si era ese jardín contenía una especie de dono de cristal . Me sorprendió mucho ver a sensei y a todo el alumnado .  
\- bien como saben está noche tendremos un entrenamiento . Los ganadores de este entrenamiento podrán realizar una "visita" por una semana este entrenamiento se divide en dos fases la primera será llevada a cabo está noche y la segunda dentro de una semana . Las cualidades de esta noche serán medidas sin tirar a matar al oponente , más bien para bajarlo de categoría . Entre más categorías bajen más luchas tendrán que enfrentar y eso ya lo saben. Ahora bien por favor tomen sus lugares . Según el sorteo ya están definidos contra quién pelearan busquen a sus oponentes y vayan al lugar en donde se realizara la batalla.  
Tsuki-chan fue a buscar al tablero a donde debíamos ir y yo me moría de susto de pensar que tendría que luchar .  
\- Soubi! - dijo es voz , era sensei- Soubi! Tienes que ganar entendiste! No quiero que seas el último en la tabla ! Recuerda que el dolor es necesario entendiste?  
Asentí  
\- bien entonces esfuérzate mucho! Aquí hay un incentivo para ti!  
Este me dio un beso tierno en los labios y me voló los sentidos de nuevo! Enrojecí por completo!  
\- cuida que nadie te dañe la cara pequeño !  
Quién era esa persona tan cariñosa que me había besado y me había hecho una caricia? No se ,pero me gustaba y mucho! Para cuando reaccione . Todos a mi alrededor me miraban de una manera horrible .  
\- vamos ojos claros ! Es tiempo ! - dijo Tsuki -chan con un tono de fastidio y me tomó de la mano.  
\- Soubi! Soubi es mi nombre! No ojos claros!  
\- cállate ! Desde este momento eres mi combatiente y no hablaras si no te lo ordeno . Eres mi perrito escuchaste ? Me debes obediencia ojos claros y si yo quiero que te llames ojos claros así te llamas.  
Ella se mostraba irritada y yo no sabía por que! Así que decidí obedecerle e intentar dejar de temblar .  
Llegamos ante la puerta de un salón y ella dijo :  
\- escucha ojos claros necesito que seas un buen combatiente si bajamos de lugar en la tabla estamos perdidos ! Entre más batallas libres más difícil es para un sacrificio soportar y si el sacrificio pierde , automático pierdes la batalla. Eso no es bueno . Así que necesito toda tu obediencia y que estés concentrado en tus hechizos está bien!  
Asentí.  
-esto va a ser muy duro! - dijo para si misma y entonces entramos . Adentro estaban unos chicos de preparatoria .  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado !  
\- aceptamos ! Ojos claros !  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado!  
Fue una batalla muy difícil , no recuerdo bien su nombre pero recuerdo bien que su restricción era una cadena demasiado pesada , está me cubrió ambas muñecas y desembocaba en una cadena en el cuello de Tsuki -chan pero ella no mostró ni una sepa de dolor.  
\- que luchador tan cobarde , jajaja llora por una restricción tan sencilla y no mira el dolor de su sacrificio !  
Voltee a ver a Tsuki -chan, ella parecía apacible.  
\- no te preocupes ojos claros ! Ataca!  
\- lu...luz , estrellas , fulgor , cieguen !  
Una luz incandescente se abrió paso pero ellos usaron una defensa . En ese segundo pareció que comprendí algo que sensei me había dicho.  
\- Soubi usualmente las defensas no son efectivas para las restricciones , una restricción adecuada es lanzada en los peores segundos, esos donde jamás podrías darte cuenta de ello . Las defensas se concentran en que los ataques no dañen al sacrificio y la mayoría de los combatientes las usara al cien pero eso te deja un hueco que es casi imperceptible . Esas restricciones son muy dañinas .  
Sin pensar mucho que hacer o decir , lo hice.  
\- restricción!  
Y está lado una cadena enorme con picos afilados a su alrededor directo al cuello de ambos .  
\- niñatos imbéciles ! La pagarán!  
\- demasiado debiluchos para ser de secundaria ! Soubi ataque máximo! Llévalos de regreso!  
Asentí y me prepare . Sin más.  
\- viento, arrastra , movedlos , líquida , desgasta !  
Nada sucedió ! No comprendí y entonces voltee a ver a Tsuki-chan . Parecía que ahora si estaba sufriendo en serio .  
\- jajajja jajajajaj que tipo de equipo son? Lanzar un hechizo así? Ahora verán !  
Retome mi posición y repetí.  
\- viento , huracán , tornado , emerge , arrastra , devasta , destruye y desgasta a su paso!  
Las hojas comenzaron a tintinar. De repente un viento enorme se formó . Este estaba formando un tornado que arrastraba todo y a todos .  
\- idiota como has podido hacer algo así en un salón cerrado! Y peor aún sin lanzarlo! Se tragará todo!  
\- ah?  
Tsuki-chan no dijo nada aunque le mire.  
\- hay que salir!  
\- vamos!  
Yo estaba a punto de obedecerles cuando Tsuki -chan tomó la correa u la jalo hacia ella.  
\- tu no vas a ninguna parte ojos claros!  
\- pero... Aquí está este huracán!  
\- he dicho que tu no te vas!  
Ellos corriendo a la puerta y ellas les advirtió  
\- si se salen habrán perdido la batalla !  
\- que?  
\- están abandonándola!  
\- no se puede pelear en medio de un tornado como ese acaso estas loca?  
\- la batalla es aquí ! Yo no estoy huyendo ! Nadie tiene ventaja !  
\- piensa lo que quieras niña loca , queremos vivir y además no es que estemos perdiendo contra ustedes , ya nos enfrentare la luego! Sólo es un ejercicio! Campo de batalla cerrado!  
Ellos salieron del salón y la cadena que nos unía es apareció . Su cuello se miraba afectado por esta .  
\- Soubi deshaz ese tornado!  
\- pe...pero no se como!  
\- cierra tu campo de batalla.  
\- campo de... De batalla cerrado!  
Todo volvió a la normalidad y ella se sentó en una de las bancas . Se miraba afectada .  
\- es...estas bien ?  
\- si! Eso no es nada !  
Unas palmadas se escucharon afuera del salón y una mujer entro . Tsuki -chan se levantó de inmediato e hizo una reverencia y yo le imite .  
\- bravo! Lo consiguieron , aquí su siguiente oponente . Mucha suerte. Tu eres Agatsuma-kun cierto?  
Asentí.  
\- oh ! Eres tan lindo!  
Salimos corriendo directo a el siguiente te salón . Esa batalla fue más fácil , eran niños de mi salón , bastaron dos restricciones para tirar al sacrificio que era una niña los que siguieron tampoco fueron muy difíciles , no podía negar que tenían una buena defensa pero su ofensiva era casi inexistente , eran de un par de grados más adelantados pero no había mucha diferencia entre sus hechizos y los míos así que sólo invoque a ese tornado nuevamente y nos deshicimos de ellos , y de otros dos equipos más . Gane confianza pero Tsuki-chan parecía molesta , cuando nos dirigíamos a la siguiente batalla la cual el sacrificio era de preparatoria y ya era un adulto sin orejas lo que me sorprendió pero el combatiente era nuevo , fue difícil tirarlos por que el sacrificio tenía mucha resistencia pero el combatiente tenía todas las desventajas , con cegarlo fue suficiente .  
\- no lo creo seis batallas ganadas ! Vamos bien no Tsuki-chan ? No lo crees así?  
Ella me miro molesta y se sentó a esperar a los siguientes combatientes .  
\- acaso eres estúpido ojos claros? Crees que vas a ganar si reputes los mismos hechizos una y otra vez? Hasta ahorita sólo nos hemos enfrentado a puros perdedores!  
\- que?  
\- que no sabes diferenciar ?  
\- a mi me parece que lo hemos hecho bien!  
\- eres un tonto! Escúchame bien no hemos ganado nada y tu eres un pésimo combatiente .  
\- pero...pero le he esforzado mucho!  
\- pues entonces tus esfuerzos son una basura!  
\- eres muy grosera ! No quiero estar más contigo!  
Comencé a llorar , me daba rabia que ella no apreciara lo que yo estaba haciendo.  
\- te he herido ojos claros?  
\- no te entiendo ! No te entiendo! Eres grosera y además cuando una persona da lo mejor de si ese esfuerzo debe ser reconocido!  
\- por que quieres un maldito reconocimiento , por eso estas como todos los perdedores a los que nos hemos enfrentado ! No puedes soportar saber que tu esfuerzo es insuficiente?  
Se abrió la puerta del gimnasio donde nos encontrábamos y entro un chico de cabellos azules alto y bien ataviado con el uniforme de secundaria y una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos grises idéntica a Tsuki-chan . Ella era hermosa , era como ver a Tsuki-chan cuando estuviera en preparatoria.  
\- sentimos llegar tan tarde -dijo el chico - es que nos perdimos ! Pueden creerlo? Pero estamos encantados de pelear con ustedes! Hola Gin-chan ! Hola!  
\- ah! - voltee a ver Tsuki-chan y ella había puesto una cara de preocupación extrema - Dimitri - sensei ... Hola!  
\- pero que lindo es tu combatiente! Como te llamas ?-dijo este dirigiéndose a mi.  
\- el es Agatsuma Soubi !  
Yo salude con una reverencia y este se me acerco y acaricio mi cabello.  
\- dios! Si que es lindo ! Que pena que te vamos que combatir no crees Akami-chan ?  
Su compañera asintió sin decir una palabra.  
\- awww que cabello más suave y sedoso ! - este se paró de inmediato y regreso al lado de su compañera.  
\- bien! Pues vamos a comenzar ! Sistema de batalla iniciado!  
Inicie mi sistema de batalla y de inmediato y sin darme cuenta su acompañante que era el combatiente lanzo el ataque:  
\- triple restricción fuego indomable!  
Una cadena pesada nos unió y luego se encendió , fue un dolor horrible pero parecía que Tsuki-chan lo llevaba bien.  
\- luz , centelleante, fulgor ...- ni siquiera termine el hechizo cuando ella completo :  
\- enciende te! Quémate! A las cenizas llévale!  
Este prendió mi hechizo y Tsuki-chan soltó un gemido , era la primera vez que eso pasaba .  
\- ojos claros no bajes la guardia carajo!  
\- pero! Tu...  
\- aquí todo está bien! - dijo Tsuki -chan.  
Yo invoque al tornado nuevamente y entonces la combatiente soltó una risita ; justo antes de lanzar la ofensiva su sacrificio la detuvo. Pensé que ya habíamos ganado y saldrían huyendo a te mi hechizo más eficaz !  
\- espera Akami -chan ! Estas segura de querer hacer eso? Debemos preguntarles si no desean rendirse primero no crees?  
La combatiente no dijo nada.  
\- Gin- chan debes considerar que ese tornado es su destrucción.- dijo el sacrificio.  
\- lo se! Pero no planeo rendirme Dimitri - sensei.  
\- sabes bien que Akami no es del tipo de las que mostrarían piedad... Aún si...  
\- no quiero su piedad , vamos muy en serio con esta batalla!  
\- que bien! Entonces nosotros también ! Akami! Haz tu trabajo sin piedad alguna! - el se dirigió a nosotros y dijo- lo siento niños no es personal!  
Su combatiente se situó al frente y Tsuki-chan me grito.  
\- deshaz ese maldito hechizo ! Ahora!  
\- ah! Me salgo del campo!  
\- no! Soubi sólo deshaz lo sin salir te de la batalla!  
\- pero... No se como !  
\- maldito idiota! Ahora lanza un escudo!  
La combatiente nos miro y le hecho una mirada pesada a mi sacrificio.  
\- no es personal Gin- chan !- dijo en un tono casi indiferente.  
\- lo se ... Hermana!  
\- este viento que se quema ! Se incendia ! Se prendé y su flama se aclama con cada bocanada de aire . Esto es de fuego un tornado!  
Mi tornado se volvió en llamas contra nosotros y estas me alcanzaron a mi y a Tsuki-chan . Hermana? Ella soltó un alarido de dolor y los dos caímos.  
Para cuando me recupere ella se encontraba sentada de nuevo en las gradas .  
\- Tsuki-chan... Que ...que paso?  
\- perdimos ! Por tu estupidez ! Ahora ve a tu habitación!  
\- pero... Pero no se supone eran ocho...  
\- perdimos ! Tu estabas inconsciente perdimos por default ! Estabas fuera de batalla cuando el enemigo vino a buscarnos ! Ve a descansar yo iré a ver en que posición quedamos ! Ah!- suspiro ella Mientras yo trataba de ponerme de pie.  
\- Tsuki-chan! ... Emh bueno ella ... Ella ...  
\- Akami ! Si es mi hermana! Ahora veté no hablare contigo!  
Salí despacio del gimnasio y me percate de que todo estaba de nuevo vacío y oscuro . Como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo.  
Camine con miedo por los pasillos y a través del jardín. Sentía esa horrible sensación que de alguien me observaba así que apresure mi paso y ya llegando al edificio donde estaban los dormitorios corrí hasta el mío .  
Cuando llegue, atranque la puerta y me tire en la cama . Estaba molido. La batalla había sido más que dura y sabía que Tsuki-chan estaba enfadada y más , ella debía tener el corazón herido. Y mañana sensei ufff! Lo bueno es que las clases del sábado se habían suspendido por este entrenamiento . Lo malo? Mañana de igual forma me tocaba entrenar con sensei .  
\- mama... Papa... Ojalá esto fuera sólo un sueño . Ojalá sólo estuviera soñando con todo esto. Así sabría que sólo tendría que despertar.


	4. Magenta

\- cuarenta y tres ! Resiste Soubi y deja de gritar ! El dolor es placer! Cuarenta y cuatro!  
El golpeaba mis muslos con la vara. Ardía ! Dolía!  
\- el dolor te hace feliz Soubi! Cuarenta y nueve !Sólo el dolor te puede calmar! Cincuenta!  
Atado , amordazado y golpeado ... Ya era capaz de resistir setenta y dos azotes antes de comenzar a temblar . Era lo mismo semana tras semana . La semana pasada que habíamos perdido la primera parte del entrenamiento nocturno había recibido sesenta y cinco azotes delante de Tsuki-chan .  
Luego toda esa semana habíamos entrenado con sensei , ella parecía maravillada pero yo no lo disfrutaba . Ella me había puesto una correa de cuero al cuello y una capucha que me impedía ver , me amordazaba y tenía que seguirla a donde ella quisiese ir .  
\- esto es para que aprendas a obedecer como combatiente ojos claros . Por tu estúpido ataque y tu desobediencia perdimos así que ahora andarás así hasta que aprendas a obedecer .  
Era frustrante que sensei le permitiera hacerme eso. Pero el pretextaba :  
\- si un combatiente no obedece a su sacrificio , es inservible . El peleador debe una obediencia sumisa a su amo el sacrificio. Sólo este acto de máxima entrega puede hacer a un combatiente y aún sacrificio el equipo más poderoso!  
Durante esa semana ella incluso me deja a comer en el suelo de la cafetería . Sencillamente me humillaba y eso me dolía. No podía creer que eso fuera necesario.  
Para cuando llego el jueves sensei quiso darme otra de estas "lecciones" para eliminar el miedo al dolor.  
\- setenta y cinco! Bien ! Ya resistes los setenta y cinco azotes.  
Este me libero y me subió el pantalón . Caí directo a su pecho , mi cuerpo temblaba en demasía parecía que convulsionaría en cualquier momento.  
\- ya Soubi! Ya paso ! Debes tranquilizarte ! Recuerda que el dolor es delicioso .  
Me tomó en brazos y me recostó sobre su escritorio. Mi pecho trataba de jalar aire por que me desmayaría de dolor en cualquier instante . El aparto mi cabello de la cara y nuestras miradas se encontraron . Era extraño me gustaban sus ojos y más me gustaba que se fijaran en los míos . Sentía como un rubor me inundaba .  
\- tranquilo Soubi , tranquilo!  
Sabía donde pararía , moría por su boca! Y este me la otorgo . Desde la primera vez que me había dado tal golpiza el me besaba , era como una especie de recompensa ante tanto dolor. La única vez que había faltado ese beso había sido la semana pasada que estuvo Tsuki-chan mientras el me reprendía. Pero hoy que estábamos solos el me la entrego . Sus labios se movían lento y su lengua se filtraba por cada parte de mi boca , me encantaba esa sensación . El ardor en mis muslos que había hecho la vara y su beso que me quemaba. Me desesperaba saber que el me apartaría de su boca. Sensei...  
\- te sientes mejor Soubi?  
No quería abrir los ojos , quería más de su boca.  
\- ah!- suspire y luche contra el cansancio .  
\- vamos ! Vamos! Tienes que reponerte ! Mañana es el segundo enfrentamiento y quiero que va es mínimo dos batallas de las cuatro previstas .  
\- sen...sensei . Quiero bueno emh puedo preguntarle algo?  
\- dime!  
\- emh bueno es cierto que los seis primeros equipos a los que nos enfrentamos eran... Eran perdedores.  
\- si! Eso es verdad! La mayoría de los de tu grado no tiene un nivel tan avanzado de hechizos o defensa en si se les podría manejar como un rango inferior! Aunque hay sus excepciones .  
\- como ?  
\- como Tsuki-chan , ella es impresionante . Su nivel de resistencia .  
\- emh sensei... Bueno ... Los... los combatientes que bueno que nos derribaron ...  
\- kindless?  
\- ki...kindless?  
\- significa el que nos es amable . Y ellos tiran a matar siempre. Es por eso que quedaste tanto tiempo inconsciente .  
\- bu...bueno ... Amh yo quiero saber si la combatiente ...  
\- es la hermana de Tsuki-chan?  
Asentí  
\- si su nombre es Tsuki Akami y ella es una de las mejores combatientes , como pudiste observar su sacrificio e incluso ella no sufrió ningún daño pero si alguien lo hubiera sufrido hubiese sido ella . Es tan poderosa que es capaz de amortiguar el daño a su sacrificio absorbiendo lo ella misma ! Esa chica es lo que llamamos " un perro fiel"  
\- un ... Un perro fiel?  
\- Soubi ya te dije que es muy molesto que repitas todo en forma de pregunta ! Ahora veté a descansar que tengo mucho que hacer !  
\- sensei...  
\- que?  
\- na... Nada !  
Salí de su oficina deseando otro beso pero no tuve el valor para pedírselo . Nunca me lo daría . Me fui directo a mi habitación , sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo hice ! Me quede dormido ,dormir era la única forma en que se curaría eso.  
Soñé demasiado , soñé conos padres y que estábamos en un día de campo , soñé con sensei y sus besos , soñé con la batalla y para cuando desperté estaba rendido. La escuela estuvo igual que siempre , me pelea a con la aritmética , mejoraba en gramática y nadie me dirigía la palabra .  
\- Soubi-kun vamos ya es tiempo de que vayas con Ritsu sensei!  
\- Hatsuko ... Que aburrida! Oye Hatsuko ... Emh cuando traerás más de esos chocolates que hiciste tu?  
\- haré más mañana así que te traeré muchos el lunes te parece bien?  
Asentí  
\- me gusta mucho que seas mi amiga Hatsuko !  
Ella me tomo en sus brazos y me da una brazo de lo más maternal .  
\- te quiero Soubi-kun!  
Una voz inconfundible grita exaltada .  
\- ojos claros que demonios crees que haces?  
\- ah?  
Hatsuko me soltó de inmediato y me acomodó el uniforme .  
\- lo siento Agatsuma -kun.  
\- te he estado buscando ojos claros ! Ven! Hatsuko -san buen día -dijo ella y me llevo casi a rastras hacia el jardín.  
\- que crees que haces?  
\- iba a la oficina de sensei!  
\- y por que estabas con ella? Por que te abrazaba? Acaso no sabes que no debes intimar con empleados?  
Ella comenzó una serie de reclamos que tuve que escuchar y luego como la semana anterior tuve que recitarle los hechizos. Para la noche nos preparamos en un lugar que le llamaban separadores. Y eran unos cuartos pequeños con un taburete . De 35 parejas que habían quedado completas éramos la 27 . Las demás parejas habían quedado inhabilitadas y eso era malo ya que las 27 primeras eran los mejores .  
\- Tsuki-chan... Emh  
\- que quieres ojos claros?  
\- emh bueno ... Me preguntaba si sabías en que posición había quedado tu hermana ?  
Ella me miro y asintió .  
\- emh pu...puedo saber en que posición quedo ?  
\- 12 !  
\- doce?  
\- Hai! Algo más?  
\- emh ...  
\- sabes ojos claros ... Ella es una combatiente perfecta ... Y sabes por que?  
\- amh por que obedece a su sacrificio?  
\- más allá de eso ! Ella sabe que el sacrificio es importante pero entiende su papel en el equipo y jamás sobrepondría su bienestar al del equipo ! El nombre lo es todo para ella ! Y Dimitri -sensei es realmente un sacrificio asombroso ! El la ayudo a comprender mejor su trabajo .  
\- ah? El...el la ayudo dices?  
\- antes ella era como tu o como yo , no tenía aún definido el nombre y entonces apareció su nombre tatuado en su nuca , entonces Dimitri -sensei la reclamo , había estado esperando por ella . De inmediato quedaron prendados uno del otro y ella comprendió que el trabajo de el combatiente era seguir fielmente a su amo. Sin importar que, a quién dejaba atrás o lo que le pasara a ella misma. Ella ahora pertenece a el!  
\- Tsuki-chan ! Te has de haber sentido muy sola !  
\- que idioteces dices! También espero por mi combatiente! Ese que daría la vida por mi ! Y que seremos uno en todo momento! Por ahora me tengo que conformar... Tsk! Pues contigo!  
\- siento no ser tan bueno!  
\- quizás lo eres , sólo tienes un par de fallas! Enormes fallas!  
\- ah?  
\- no obedeces las órdenes del sacrificio y aún sientes demasiado miedo y dudas!  
\- Tsuki-chan.  
\- necesitas comprender que perteneces al sacrificio no importa que pase o a que te dediques tu eres propiedad del sacrificio . Siempre! Sin miedos no dudas ! Y si tu le das tu ser al sacrificio el te dará su vida... Y cuando en realidad lo piensas es tan dulce ...  
Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que vinieron por nosotros . La primera batalla.  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado !  
\- acepto! Sistema de batalla iniciado .  
Dos chicas de secundaria .  
Antes del primer ataque voltee a ver a Tsuki-chan y le dije:  
\- confió en tu Tsuki-chan por favor guiame .  
Está asintió y por primera vez me deje llevar ... Peleamos en un domo de cristal y está me dirigió de tal forma que al tercer movimiento ya estaba lanzando mi restricción :  
\- Soubi ! Las quiero bien restringidas!  
\- doble restricción pesa! Triple restricción pesa sobre mi enemigo!  
\- Soubi! Sin tregua!  
\- agua que emerge , pesada , fuerte , caliente , erupcióna!  
Un montón de huracanes de agua como salidos de un cráter comenzaron a golpearlas .  
\- Soubi acabalas ! Ahora!  
\- golpea , tritura y destroza a tu paso!  
Estas fueron inteligentes y contestaron antes y Tsuki-chan se vio de rodillas .  
\- acabalas maldita sea!  
\- ahoga , hunde y cubre sus cuerpos fríos!  
Estas se vieron arrastradas por uno de mis huracanes y terminaron perdiendo . Comenzaba a entender que su falla había sido la debilidad del sacrificio . Y nuestro acierto había sido la fortaleza de Tsuki-chan .  
El segundo combate vino unos minutos después .  
\- estas bien Tsuki-chan!  
Ella asintió .  
\- ojos claros ! Necesito más sumisión ! Debes confiar en mi!  
Asentí.  
\- confió en ti !  
\- bien!  
Los profesores que eran los espectadores nos vieron entrar y de inmediato comenzaron los murmullos.  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado !  
\- sistema iniciado retó aceptado!  
Unos chicos de quinto grado , eran bastante fuertes pero de inmediato note que sus hechizos eran todos de agua.  
\- Soubi . Defiende !  
\- defensa!  
\- restricción !  
\- no pasa nada por aquí! Defensas completas !  
\- bien Soubi! Ahora abajo!  
\- no te lo permitiré! Takano ve por ellos ! Malditos mocosos!  
\- río de corriente suave enfurece , crece , arrastra , mata!  
\- imposible es pasar por aquí pero salir como el viento bajo , salí como corriente de aire salir!  
\- Soubi! Contra ellos!  
\- baja a tres puntos! Baja la temperatura a cero! Baja hasta helar! Congelar ! Cercenar!  
\- no te servirá ! Takano! Cómetelos!  
\- restricción por seis restricción por doce y quiebra su defensa!  
Mi defensa se quebró y quede completamente atado por cadenas , mis pies mis manos mi cuello mis brazos ! Demasiadas restricciones .  
\- Soubi! Líquida , ahora!  
Asentí.  
\- congela , rompe, ataca , desata, viento frío , frío cero , cero aire , todo a cero se rompe !  
Su flujo de agua se congeló y salió volando en millones de trizas contra ellos .  
\- rompe , acaba , corta ! Todo contra quién te evoco !  
Uno de los fragmentos de cristal se clavó en el estómago del combatiente que protegió a su sacrificio , que era hacia donde el fragmento se dirigía . Dos de los profesores salieron a ayudarle y lo llevaron a la enfermería mientras que la chica que era el sacrificio estaba inconsolable .  
\- has visto? Lo has matado! Asesino!  
Me grito . Tsuki-chan me tomó de la mano y me condujo afuera.  
\- vamos ojos claros ! Lo hiciste bien!  
\- lo ... Lo mate!  
\- no! Y aunque así fuera es un riesgo ! Estas batallas son así!  
\- pe... Pero yo no ... No quería !  
\- ven vamos a tomar algo y regresaremos a los separadores !  
-no! Esto está mal!  
\- osh que lata!  
\- no quiero pelear más !  
\- no sufras más por eso ... Traeré las bebidas!  
Ella dio la vuelta en el corredor y me senté a llorar, sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacíamos. Poner a niños a combatir? Que clase de escuela era esa?  
\- Soubi!  
Levanté la vista y le vi, tan apuesto y tan sereno como casi siempre.  
\- que pasa ahora?  
\- sen... Sensei ! Yo mate a ese niño!  
\- Soubi eso no es importante ahora!  
\- pero... Que dices sensei!  
\- creo que estas haciendo un gran trabajo ahora debes dejarlo todo en la batalla . Vamos no me mires así!  
Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer una a una , no entendía , no sabía si estaba enojado o triste.  
\- Soubi... No hagas esa mirada ! Ese tipo de mirada...  
Este me soltó una bofetada que me mandó a morder el polvo.  
\- basta de niñerías! Tu eres un combatiente y tu deber es aniquilar a otros ! No sufras más!  
Sensei se marchó enojado y desde lo lejos ella dijo:  
\- te lo dije ! Ahora bebe!- me lanzo una lata de jugo de frutillas - la función debe continuar !  
La tercera batalla .  
Parecía una mala broma , de nuevo contra el equipo de kindless ? No quería luchar ! No quería herir a nadie más , así que no lo haría .  
\- de nuevo la pequeña Gin- chan y El Niño lindo! Que horrible y está vez es a matar! Aunque ya nos habían dicho lo letales que son eh? Ustedes eso de tirar a matar se lo toman muy en serio verdad? Akami comienza!  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado .  
\- Soubi.  
No quería...no quería !  
\- Soubi maldición!  
\- sistema de batalla. Iniciado  
En si sólo acepte iniciar el sistema . No realice nada más .  
-flama , enciende , quema , destruye sus huesos! Vuelve los polvo!  
\- Soubi ! Defensas ahora !  
Solté las defensas pero me negaba a atacar ! Supuse defenderse era lo más válido!  
\- Soubi ataca!  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- ataca! Maldita sea! Ataca!  
Negué , una y otra vez . De pronto comencé a llorar no podía parar .  
\- Soubi ! Ataca pedazo de imbécil!  
\- no!  
\- maldición !  
\- son tuyos Akami! Líquida!  
\- defensas, flamas a su punto de ebullición! Atraviesa , destruye , invalida sus pobres defensas !  
Una flama líquido mis defensas y ellos lanzaron su ataque.  
\- restricción , quémalos!  
-Soubi! - una cadena de fuego se coloco en la cintura de Tsuki-chan y la enredo hasta su cuello y contra el mío!  
\- flamas restricción! Una , dos , tres veces !  
\- intente lanzar las defensas pero estaban abrazadas por las llamas . Me dolía , me ardía , me quemaba .  
\- rinde te hermana!  
\- jamás! Soubi ataca!  
Tsuki-chan luchaba por permanecer en pie y yo continuaba dudando .  
\- Hey... Niño lindo- dijo el sacrificio del bando opuesto - rinde te y dile que haga lo mismo o pelea ! La vas a matar!  
\- entonces deténganse ustedes!  
\- esto es una batalla , para eso fue que nacimos , no es personal . Akami tíralos!  
\- flamas intensas ! Consuman todo !  
La cadena cubrió casi por completo a Tsuki-chan y a mi comenzaba a quemarme seriamente .  
\- rinde te hermana!  
\- no! Nu...nuca!  
\- es la última oportunidad que les daremos antes de obtener una quemadura severa . Ríndanse! Ambos!  
\- me rindo-grite. Y mire a Tsuki-chan.  
\- nunca!  
-bien ! Akami... Mátalos!  
\- entendido!  
\- Tsuki-chan rinde te! Por favor ! - le grite desesperado - no más!  
\- nunca! Moriré por esto por que creo en esto!  
Unos pasos se escucharon dentro de el domo de cristal .  
\- la pelea término! Nadie será liquidado!  
-ah?  
\- dije que basta!  
Esa voz... Sensei! Era el !  
\- Dimitri dejamos ir!  
\- ah! Que sorpresa Ritsu !  
\- es Ritsu sensei . No me exasperes!  
\- pero Ritsu!  
\- basta ! Término dile a tu combatiente que cesé su ataque !  
\- pffff tu dijiste que sería a matar!  
\- si pero si continúan matando estudiantes no habrá más peleadores!  
\- aburrido! - este chasqueó los dedos y grito-es suficiente Akami! Ganamos!  
Tsuki-chan cayo directo al piso inconsciente y corrí a ayudarla . Tenía la quemadura de la cadena , incluso en el cuello. Los docentes llegaron por ella con una camilla y se la llevaron mientras los ganadores se retiraban . Pude ver como su hermana miraba de reojo la camilla , me pareció que internamente estaba preocupada por Tsuki-chan .  
\- tu le hiciste eso! A tu propia hermana! Como pudiste?  
Está se retiró son hacerme el menor caso .  
\- te equivocas - dijo sensei - tu se lo hiciste ! Dejaste a tu sacrificio sólo! Desprotegido !  
\- que? No ... Sensei... Yo...  
Este se retiró también sin hacerme caso . Le perseguí para tratar de entender o explicarle lo que había sucedido y este me tomó por la camisa me levantó y con una voz escalofriante dijo.  
\- si se muere es tu culpa , ahora ve a la enfermería a que te traten esas quemaduras leves que no quiero que tu maldito rostro se vea más detestable.  
Y me lanzo al suelo.  
Cuando acabaron de curarme pude preguntar por Tsuki-chan, la había llevado al hospital . Las quemaduras de la cadena habían resultado de tercer grado .  
Regrese a ver los últimos encuentros . No sabía si en realidad quería ver como un montón de niños se mataban pero no quería estar sólo ni pensar en lo sucedido .  
El encuentro final era entre soundless , unos chicos de prepa que eran muy apuestos . Un chico de cabellos azules y otro de cabellos verdes , altos y con cara de ángeles , los cuales se miraban muy animados y después anunciaron a un equipo con una x. Por parte de ese equipo sin nombre salió una chica de largos cabellos fuego ,su cara ... Donde la había visto antes? Me era tan familiar ! Ella saludo en todas direcciones sonriendo . Todos vociferaban que donde estaba su combatiente ? Pero ella se limitaba a saludar .  
Activaron el audio del dolor se escucho su conversación .  
\- y bien ?  
Ella permaneció en silencio.  
\- sabes que no puedes pelear sin un combatiente ... A menos que desees morir. Hannu comienza !  
\- sistema de batalla ... Iniciado! - dijo el combatiente de soundless .  
-hoy quema el sol! Lo siento! - ella hizo una reverencia y salió por el domo.  
Los ganadores por default fueron soundless , se vociferaba que eran temibles pero que esa chica de prepa también lo era . Se decía que ella era una alumna especial , que no tomaba clases en la escuela y sólo entrenaba para ser sacrificio. Con una palabra podía sólo ella como sacrificio derribar a los más letales combatientes . Dicen que ella había derrotado en un encuentro a kindless! En un sólo encuentro! Todos se dispersaron ante la desilusión de la batalla fallida y yo decidí que la muchedumbre me ahogaba .  
Era en serio necesario esto? Por que hacerlos tan letales si la primera parte del enfrentamiento habíamos podido contener esa necesidad? Me tire en el jardín cerca de un kiosco que aún estaba iluminado. Por qué habría dicho esa chica " hoy quema el sol"? Es de noche! No hay sol! Por que pelear ? Que razón había para matarnos en un maldito entrenamiento?  
\- pues fácil , impertinente atolondrado! La razón es saber hasta donde somos capaces de llegar .  
Me levanté de inmediato y la mire ... Era ella ! La pequeña de la vez pasada con cabellos negros como la noche .  
\- eres tu!  
Se encontraba sentada en el techo del kiosco .  
\- soy yo!  
\- eres tu! Eres tu!  
\- me debes una promesa !  
Era cierto ... "Siempre que me veas debes tratarme con respeto y besar mi mano ! " "agradecimiento"  
Con pocas fuerzas me levanté y ella de un salto bajó del techo. Eso me había impresionado bastante .  
\- Hey que te ha pasado!  
\- ah?  
Ella señalo las quemaduras ...  
\- esto... Esto es mi culpa  
\- ah? - ella extendió su mano para tocar y yo hice una reverencia y se la bese. No le molestaba besar la mano de una niña tan linda. Luego de verla complacida caí de nuevo , dolía tanto .  
\- te duele?  
Asentí y complete  
\- pero hay cosas que me duelen más .  
\- como ?  
\- como que hoy he herido a dos personas !  
\- y eso por que ?  
\- por algo que aún no comprendo!  
\- vaya que si eres raro! Heriste a dos por algo que no entiendes? Y que no entiendes?  
\- por que luchar? Por que poner a niños a pelear? Por que hasta morir?  
\- vaya! - dijo y suspiro dejándose caer a mi lado- es complicado sabes , a mi me tomó años asimilarlo. Uno piensa que dios se ha equivocado o se ha olvidado pero ... No es así! El simplemente quita la luz para que veas mucho mejor!  
\- ah? Que... Que es lo que quieres decir ?  
\- que a veces no entendemos las razones por que ni siquiera tenemos claros nuestros propios motivos no crees?  
No tenía idea de que trataba de decirme solo pude sentir como una brisa cálida me la mía las quemaduras y me ardía.  
\- ugh!  
\- te duele mucho?  
Asentí.  
Ella extendió su mano y tomó la mía.  
\- sabes que puedo arreglarlo , eso es lo que quieres?  
\- yo... Si!  
Esta me busco la mirada y entonces cuando congeniamos sus ojos parecían volverse de un azul oscuro horrible y profundo . Sabía que está chica no era lo que parecía pero me encantaba a tal punto que si nuestro primer encuentro hubiera sido de lejos hubiera salido huyendo. Ella abrió sus brazos y mordió su labio inferior, luego pronuncio para si...  
\- será que dios se ha equivocado? Será que me ha dado esto que es mío para darlo? Será que dios me ha olvidado? Será que te lo entrego por que es mío lo dado? Yo dueño de los once universos . Hoy brilla el sol!  
Esta me beso más intensamente que la primera vez , un calor horrible comenzó a quemarme la boca y luego el cuello , bajaba por mi pecho y traspasaba mi cadera , almacenando se en mi entrepierna . Que era esto que me sentía eufórico y luego tan pasivo.  
Esta vez me pegue más a su boca y ella con una ternura que me desesperó me separo.  
\- relájate impertinente!  
\- quiero más !  
\- debes relajarte! Shhh  
\- qui...quie...ro...  
De nuevo me adormeció por completo y me aferraba a quedarme despierto , no quería dormir , caí en cuenta que no sabía su nombre ! Necesitaba saberlo! Ella me aparto el cabello de el rostro y acariciaba mis mejillas.  
\- como demonios eres tan lindo . Creo he echo lo correcto . Abel diría que tanta belleza sería un desperdicio dejarla marcada por las flamas ...  
Por un momento recordé la frase de la chica que le había tocado combatir en la final con soundless .  
\- " hoy quema el sol"  
\- ah? Demonios ! Maldición maldición maldición!  
Ella se paró y comenzó a decir:  
\- que hacer ? No te puedo dejar aquí! Maldición! Awww esto está mal ... Abel me va a matar! Awwww . Ya que!  
Me hecho a sus hombros nuevamente peros está vez perdí el sentido mucho antes de llegar a mi habitación.  
Soñé algo muy raro ... Algo que no recordaba haber vivido . La pequeña estaba ahí luchando contra el equipo kindless; se le miraba tan confianza ella permanecía de pie , atrás no había un sacrificio , en tanto Tsuki Akami le lanzaba todo su poder ... En un movimiento rápido le lanzaban restricciones y hechizos pero parecían no afectarle . Ella se estaba impacientando y volteó a verme . En mi mente se escucho su voz .  
\- hoy brilla el sol!  
-ah?  
En un movimiento rápido se deshizo de todas las restricciones y hechizos y pronuncio una sola palabra .  
\- magenta!  
Los cuerpos de sus oponentes se cayeron inviertes al suelo . Yo ahogue un grito de desesperación ... Que era magenta?


	5. Exámenes de soledad!

La tristeza fue tan profunda , tan sentida . Perdía todos los combates , entrenaba por entrenar pero era incapaz de atacar , sólo lanzaba mis defensas . Deje que un hoyo enorme creciera en mi . Mis domingos habían desaparecido . Nadie había sabido nada de Tsuki-chan , sensei no me diría nada , nadie me diría nada, sabía que había sido mi culpa, la única buena noticia es que el combatiente que había salido herido por una daga de cristal ahora estaba sano y salvo. Había pasado de grado en las materia regulares con ellas me las arreglaba bien, con las clases de sensei no! El sé había vuelto muchísimo más exigente y sobre todo ahora los jueves y los domingos me tocaban "enseñanzas" de como ser fuerte . Ya me había pegado en los brazos ,la espalda , los muslos , las piernas y las manos . Siempre era lo mismo yo grita a el me amordazaba , yo pataleaba el me ataba , yo suplicaba el aumentaba el número de azotes , lo único que había cambiado era que desde el combate el ya no me besaba y eso hacia insoportable las heridas. En cuanto a las quemaduras de esa vez? No me quedo ni una sola cicatriz aunque me dolió seguir sin encontrarle . En septiembre había sido mi cumpleaños y como regalo me dio un látigo de cuero , el cual comenzó a usar en conjunto con la varilla afilada . Ese día me tuvo que ir a dejar a mi habitación ya que era más que imposible que me mantuviera en pie. Supuse que mis padres me hubieran hecho una tarta de fresas y algo delicioso de comida.  
\- Soubi ! Soubi ! Despierta !  
\- si sensei?  
\- estas muy distraído , la próxima semana vienen los exámenes , tanto de colegio como de pelea. El examen final es una prueba uno a uno, pero no hay sacrificio que quiera que tu seas su combatiente , así que supongo seré yo tu sacrificio. No quiero que pase lo de la vez pasada entendiste?  
Asentí..  
-sen... Sensei , como... Como está ...- el me interrumpió.  
\- no es tu problema Soubi. Desde el momento que dejaste de atacar dejo de importarte lo que le pasaba y si te soy honesto a mi tampoco me importa. Ahora bien lo que si debe importarte son los exámenes , se que tienes problemas con matemáticas así que repasaras matemáticas con un tutor y por las tardes entrenaremos , ya que por desgracia soy tu sacrificio no te permitiré perder Soubi . Entendiste?  
Afirme.  
Las únicas lecciones que me agradaban eran las de pintura y dibujo, sobresaltaba realmente , pintaba todo lo que podía , todo lo que me dolía , pintaba todo.  
\- Soubi-kun !  
\- Hatsuko? Qué haces aquí? Hoy es sábado!  
\- Mey-chan no se siente bien y vine a cubrirla .  
\- Hatsuko me haces falta! - la abrace tan fuerte que me puse al descubierto.  
\- que tienes bebe? Desde hace meses te noto extraño ! Dime que te ocurre!  
Negué con la cabeza.  
\- no quieres contarle a Hatsuko?  
\- no, no es eso es sólo que me duele. No sabría como!  
\- Soubi-kun , no hay nada que hablar un poco no cure.  
\- Hatsuko ?  
\- dime?  
\- tienes hijos?  
Su semblante cambio de inmediato a uno de dolor. Ella afirmo .  
\- dos !  
\- bien! Extraño a mi mama y a mi papa!  
Me pegue a ella y está me abrazo de tal manera que por un momento me pareció el abrazo de mi propia madre.  
\- ya, ya, shhhh !  
\- todos me dejan Hatsuko! Todos !  
\- yo sigo aquí!  
\- Hatsuko nunca me dejes !  
Esa tarde comí con Hatsuko en la cafetería y le conté sin muchos detalles que yo había causado las quemaduras de Tsuki-chan. Ella no comprendió bien como lo había hecho pero me dijo algo importante.  
\- a esa pequeña y a su hermana la vino a dejar su madre, es una señora importante ya que llego escoltada y en un vehículo muy elegante . Esas niñas lloraban por que no querían venir a este colegio . Ritsu sensei se encargó de la educación de Akami-chan y por un breve periodo de la de Gin-chan , eran muy unidas pero un día sin más no más llego ese chico de Rusia y la pequeña se quedo sola. Ella no necesita ninguna beca pero se que es la mejor de su clase .  
\- en que clase va?  
\- 8A  
-octavo? Pero...  
\- pudo adelantar debido a su enorme talento para las ciencias . Aunque casi siempre está sola . Soubi-kun , tu no eres malo , fue un accidente seguramente así que da lo mejor de ti mismo para cuando vuelva Gin-chan vea que te has esforzado mucho!  
Asentí.  
Esa semana me prepare bien para los exámenes y para la prueba . Aún que no sabía si podría pelear . Tenía aún mucho dolor guardado . Pero ninguna marca de ello.

\- Soubi , es jueves !  
Me encontraba ya atado y amordazado , intentando gritar.  
\- Soubi! Como es posible que aún con siete años sigas Armando tal escándalo? Debes relajarte . Mira nada más tienes las orejas crispadas y en alerta. Que suaves son-dijo al tiempo que acariciaba mis orejas .  
Comenzó a azotarme con el ánimo normal y en un fallo terrible del látigo le dio a mi boca que quedo chorreada en sangre. Este puso el látigo en el escritorio y me quitó la mordaza.  
\- pppp...por ...por favor sensei! Duele!  
\- déjame ver ! Caray que estúpido he sido , le he dado a tu labio . Con lo hermoso que es tu rostro no soportaría una marca.  
\- senssssei por ...por  
\- Soubi cállate !  
\- Tsk! Voy a tener que parar por hoy y apenas habíamos comenzado . Creo que me entusiasme !  
Este me desato y me sentó en la mesa .  
\- vamos, vamos súbete el pantalón ! Ahora estate quieto que te voy a curar!  
Aún tenia el pantalón abajo pero este estaba tan cerca de mi cara , trabajando en mi labio que sentí esa necesidad de recompensar me a mi mismo. Quería desde hace tiempo mitigar tanto dolor y el me había negado su boca ; así que tuve que tomarla . En un acto de verdadera rebeldía estire mi cuello en un segundo y busque sus labios juntar con los míos.  
No le si cuenta de que había pasado pero ese beso había sido realmente cortó , el sé había apartado . En un instante una bofetada y de regreso .  
\- que crees que haces?  
\- nnn...No nada sensei!  
\- Lárgate de aquí !  
Este me tomó de la camisa y con todo y los pantalones abajo me hecho de su oficina . Al menos ya sabía como evadir los golpes . Por suerte para mi no estaba Mey -san en su escritorio así que salí y me fui a pintar al jardín . Aún sentía la piel en llamas y eso que sensei no me había proporcionado aún los golpes suficientes para que eso pasara . Estaba inquieto , incluso mis trazos lo demostraban no podía contener esto , era una mezcla de furia por no poder comprender las batallas y la misión del combatiente , tristeza por no saber de Tsuki-chan , irá por que sensei no me besaba e incluso me había rechazado y por todo . Todo había pasado tan rápido casi un año y me pareció que apenas ayer mis padres aún estaban por allí y vendrían por mi. Pero no... No!  
Comencé a perder el control y a pegarme con la libreta de dibujo , hasta que no logro satisfacerme y busque alguna vara pero todas eran demasiado débiles ninguna me aguanto el paso así que decidí comenzar a golpearme con las manos ... No era suficiente! No alcanzaba a sentir ! Quería volver a sentir , no quería más que algo real! Ahogado en llanto corrí rumbo a la oficina de sensei pero está ya estaba cerrada .  
Algo en mi interior se doblaba y se guardaba . No sabía como pero logre pasar los exámenes normales . Las matemáticas las pase por la ayuda de el tutor que sensei me impuso pero el combate...  
\- Soubi ! Carajo ataca idiota! Eso te parece un ataque?  
\- luz, ilumina. Ilumina. Fulgor!  
Una débil luz que sólo cegó al oponente por unos instantes .  
\- triple restricción! -contestaron el ataque y sensei se vio afectado . Entre más veía a sensei afectado más me dejaba llevar por el dolor y las emociones .  
\- sensei!  
\- imbécil ! Deja de preocuparte por mi y acabalos!  
No podía . Me negaba a que alguien saliera lastimado , no era justo ! Y como siempre habíamos perdido.  
Ante esa perdida al día siguiente te sensei me mandó llamar .  
\- Soubi ! Terminarás en este colegio este año escolar y luego te transferiré a uno en Narita . Además promoveré tu adopción . No deseó más tu presencia aquí!  
\- pe... Pero... Sensei!  
\- eso es todo Soubi!  
\- es ... Es que no quiero herir a nadie más !  
\- veté Soubi ! Ya no eres de mi interés!  
Desde ese día en adelante deje de recibir las lecciones de sensei . Las tardes las tardes me la pasaba pintando o con Hatsuko. Aún estaba inquieto pero trataba de controlarme . Ya no era parte de los exámenes de combate ni de las prácticas y pocas veces veía a sensei , pero cuando le miraba de lejos me dolía y me causaba una ira tremenda . Sabía que te la que arreglarlo . Pero que arreglaba?  
Los exámenes finales se acercaban . Pasaría a tercero sin padres, sin amigos , sin ver a la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos noche , sin saber de Tsuki-chan , sin sensei , sin nada !  
\- que pasa Soubi -kun?  
\- ah? Na...nada Hatsuko!  
\- no has tocado la comida y es tu favorito!  
\- ah! - mire mi plato y era cierto.- lo siento!  
\- Soubi-kun , me preocupas mucho! Parece que traes algo grande y no puedo ayudarte .  
Era un débil y me tire a llorar!  
-Hatsuko ! No quería decepcionar a nadie ! No quiero que sensei este enojado conmigo! Pero... No se como arreglarlo.  
\- vamos! Vamos! No llores- me subió a sus piernas y me abrazo - tranquilo Soubi-chan debe haber una solución para todo ! Hiciste algún lazo con sensei a pesar de que el es estricto contigo por que el te quiere, y quiere lo mejor para ti ! Es por eso que sientes más que ningún otro el decepcionarlo pero por que no buscas ese lazo y lo reparas . No búsqueda como arreglar todo . Sólo ese lazo ...que te parece?  
Asentí .  
\- vamos come ! Quieres que te lo de en la boca?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- eres un niño muy lindo ! No te preocupes más , está bien , por ahora come y cuando tengas energías pensarás cual es el lazo que te ata a sensei y lo remediarás . No hay nada que no puedas hacer Soubi-chan!  
Esa noche pensé mucho en lo que dijo Hatsuko -san ... Un lazo? Sensei me detestaba . Siempre era malo conmigo desde que nos conocimos . Me insultaba , me pegaba sopapos en la cabeza si le pedía que me leyese una historia , como mama o papa lo hacían . Nunca me daba tiempo libre . Incluso me llevo al cementerio y me contó cosas terribles sobre ser enterrado vivo y que mis padres pudieron haber sufrido esa agonía. Sensei no me amaba ... Bueno , ni siquiera me quería o sentía afecto por mi. Incluso ahora se le mira muy contento sin tener que lidiar conmigo. Cual era entonces el lazo? En realidad había uno? No podía dormir ... Y si sensei estaba al lado ? Tenía la posibilidad de hablarle cierto? De disculparme !  
Aún había luz afuera así que sólo me tomaría unos minutos ir disculparme y regresar . Me acomode el cabello , quería lucir bien para sensei por alguna estúpida razón y me pude el uniforme de nuevo .  
Cerré la puerta y salí , estaba todo en silencio , un silencio mortal y horrible, cada vez que era de noche aunque hubiera luz me pareció que me observaban . Corrí hasta la puerta de sensei y toque ... Por debajo de esta parecía que había luz pero nadie salía , toque más fuerte y nada.  
\- ss...sensei...Ritsu sensei! Soy yo Soubi ! Abre por favor!  
Nada ! Que maldición ! Toque una y otra vez ... Y nada , ah! Seguro sensei aún estaba molesto . Me senté en el pasillo mi corazón estaba devastado . De un momento a otro mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad ; las luces se apagaron y todo quedo a obscuras .  
Toque más fuerte y como no vi ni una señal corrí hacia mi habitación desesperado , en el camino tropecé y me lastime la rodilla .  
Cuando llegue a la entrada de mi habitación la puerta estaba cerrada maldición! La llave no la podía encontrar en mi bolsillo . Forcejee con el pestillo y nada . Estaba aterrorizado .  
\- mama! Ayúdame! Papa! Auxilio.  
Una luz... La luz de la primera vez ... Se acercaba por la parte derecha , que sería? No quería saber ! No quería ! Esto estaba mal, había sido un completo idiota al salir de mi habitación, estaba aterrado y por instinto comencé a correr , cerré los ojos y corrí hacia el lado contrario de esa luz , lo que sea que fuera no me atraparía.  
Me estamos contra el vidrio de la salida del jardín y salí huyendo . Afuera hacia un frío terrible pero no deje de correr. Corrí hasta que me tropecé y caí por una pequeña colina pronunciada ; sólo el tronco de un abril detuvo mi rodar. Cuando reaccioné de el golpe comencé a llorar , berreaba de dolor , coraje y miedo . El uniforme estaba todo mugroso , me había orinado del susto , hacia frío y me dolía todo ; está vez nada podía contener mi llanto .  
\- buaaaaaaa mami! Buaaaaaaaa! Papi! Dueleeee!  
Seguro estaba bastante lejos de los dormitorios por que mis berridos eran tan altos que si hubiese estado cerca hubiera despertado a todos.  
\- que ruidoso y llorón eres atolondrado !  
\- eh? - gimotee un par de veces y busque esa voz que me parecía conocida.  
\- te has perdido?  
\- eres... Eres tu!  
\- quién esperabas ? El conejo de Pascua?  
La pequeña cabellos negros cual noche . Sus ojos , sus bellos ojos azules obscuro , casi rayando al negro y su cara hermosa estaban situados en una rama alta del árbol que había frenado mi caída .  
\- vamos deja de llorar! Cuantos años tienes tres?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- es que ... Es... Es que me duele y tengo frío! Buaaaa! - comencé a llorar de nueva cuenta .  
\- para con eso!  
\- me duele ! Quiero a mi mama!  
\- mmmh para mi defensa quiero que sepas que amo la manera en que ríes !  
\- ah?  
Esa frase ... " amo la manera en que ríes" ... Ella de un salto asombroso bajó hasta donde yo estaba y me extendió la mano.  
\- ah?  
\- tu promesa ... Cumple!  
En mi cabeza sonaron sus palabras "siempre que me veas deberás tratarme con respeto y besar mi mano ! Me mostrarás tu gratitud" , intente pararme pero me dolía mucho , intente una segunda vez y con las piernas temblando le bese la mano. Después de esto me deje caer tal cual me dolía mucho el raspón y temblaba de frío.  
\- pero que te ha sucedido ? No te he dicho que es peligroso salir a estas horas?  
\- se me cerró la puerta de mi habitación y estaba oscuro...  
\- es cierto ! Que te da miedo la oscuridad! Jajajajaja pero que niño más atolondrado ... Por que eres niño verdad?  
Le mire enojado y me hice un ovillo .  
\- lo siento atolondrado , no quiero que te enojes conmigo!  
\- sss...Soubi! Mi nombre es Soubi , no atolondrado!  
\- pero es más lindo si te llamo atolondrado !  
\- no es lindo! Brrr no ... No es!  
\- vaya te estas congelando cierto?  
\- hace demasiado frío!- masculle y ella se quitó el abrigo de la escuela y me lo ofreció .  
\- no!  
\- por?  
\- no podría aceptar que una niña me diera su abrigo!  
\- ah? Niña?  
Asentí y voltee mi rostro para negarme rotundamente aunque los dientes me castañeaban. Está se paró y me lo puso encima .  
\- que broma más absurda! Déjate de tonterías y ponte lo o cogerás frío .  
\- pero y tu?  
\- yo estoy bien ! Ahora hay que llevarte a un lugar seguro !  
\- ne... Necesito ir al baño?  
\- ah?  
Me puse rojo , hasta las orejas .  
\- te has orinado encima ?  
Me cubrí el rostro y asentí .  
\- buaaaaa! Tenía mucho miedo ! Lo siento!  
\- ya! Ya! Está bien! Para de llorar ! Por favor !  
Ella me abrazo , era tan fría ... Parecía de piedra . Continúe gimoteando mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos .  
\- aw eres tan lindo! Bien cálmate ya y vamos a buscar un baño y refugio para ti!  
Asentí e intente pararme pero me dolía demasiado .  
\- también necesitamos lavar esa herida . Bien sube !  
Ella se agachó dándome la espalda y puso sus manos detrás .  
\- tu... Tu no puedes llevarme en tu espalda!  
\- si puedo y no vuelvas con esa tontería de por que eres niña!  
\- pero...  
\- vamos sube !  
\- pe... Pero...  
\- tranquilo Atolondrado todo estará bien!  
Pase mis brazos por su cuello Me pegue a su espalda y está entrelazo sus manos debajo de mi trasero. Con una agilidad asombrosa se levantó conmigo en su espalda y comenzó a andar.  
-necesito que te sujetes bien y cierres tus ojos ! Comprendiste atolondrado?  
\- ah?  
\- necesito apresurarme y no quiero que te marees! Debes confiar en mi!  
Asentí y trabe mis manos alrededor de su cuello y escondí la cara en su cabello negro apretando los ojos .  
El sonido de como se cortaba el aire me asusto y me pegue más a ella , estaba temblando cuando ella dijo.  
\- hemos llegado deja de temblar .  
Mire alrededor y estábamos en un baño bastante grande apenas iluminado por una vela , incluso tenía una bañera antigua y un biombo de madera con la figura de un árbol de sakura . Era hermoso !  
\- a mi mama le hubiera encantado este baño!  
\- bien cámbiate !  
\- ah? Frente a ti! - negué con la cabeza.  
\- mmmh y eso?  
\- eres chica ! No puedo!  
\- caray otra ves con lo mismo .  
\- sal!  
\- afuera está oscuro!  
\- también te da miedo la oscuridad?  
\- para nada lindura es sólo que cuando salgas te dará miedo no lo crees? En serio está muy oscuro afuera !  
Me asome hacia la parte de afuera y era cierto ! Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada .  
\- donde estamos?  
\- yo que se! Quizás es uno de los salones antiguos!  
Eso me hizo temblar de miedo .  
\- bueno me cambiare atrás de el biombo pero no mires !  
\- no lo haré !  
Me puse detrás del biombo y me quite el pantalón mientras escuchaba como ella hacia ruido .  
\- que haces?  
\- hurgo a ver que encuentro!  
\- eso es grosero!  
\- lo se!  
Me quite el protector y me di cuenta que no traía ropa interior , ni nada para ponerme .  
\- que lindo eres pero te metes en demasiado problemas!  
\- ah- me sonroje por completo al verla parada a un lado de mi . Me observaba con la parte de abajo desnuda .  
\- ve...veté!  
\- así que mojaste los pañales ! Eres en verdad lindo!  
\- no son pañales! - me puse en cuclillas me cubrí la cara con las manos y comencé a llorar .  
\- Hey! Hey! Hey! No llores...Quieres que te consiga otro?  
\- pu... Puedes?  
\- Hai! Sólo para el llanto!  
Me descubrí el rostro y le mire.  
\- así está mejor-está se agachó hasta donde yo estaba y me tomó por la barbilla- ya te dije que amo la forma en que sonríes?  
Sus ojos me hechizaban , en ese momento me sentía más desnudo que lo que estaba , su mirada me desnudaba por completo .  
\- tranquilo , no llores más ! Quisiera abrazarte fuerte y llevarme tu dolor lejos !  
Esas palabras ... No me di cuenta de cuando se había marchado . Por que ella decía eso? Acabe tumbado en el piso , necesitaba aire , necesitaba respirar otra vez . Aún no me reponía cuando ella aventó del otro lado del biombo un protector limpio .  
\- g...gracias !  
\- no te preocupes atolondrado sólo sonríe está bien!  
Salí sólo con la camisa y su abrigo puestos , mi pantalón se había mojado un poco así que lo extendí en el biombo y por la mañana lo tomaría de nuevo.  
\- ahora necesitas dormir! Afuera te prepare una cama ... Bueno es más bien un sillón pero está cómodo... Supongo !  
Asentí y ella me ofreció su mano .  
\- te caerás , esta obscuro.  
Asentí de nuevo y le tome la mano pero cuando salimos realmente me aferre a su brazo . No veía nada , incluso a ella , era una habitación tan oscura que tuvo que ayudarme a trepar a ese sillón que había preparado con toallas como mantas para que no tuviera frío.  
\- quieres tu abrigo?  
\- no! Quédate lo aún así hace mucho frío para ti .  
\- pe... Pero...  
\- descuida! Además me quedare hasta que te duermas, como un plus ! Que te parece?  
\- gra...gracias !  
Me tape bien ya que en verdad hacia frío y ella se sentó en el piso .  
\- por... Por que me ayudas ? Por que dices que es peligroso estar afuera tan de noche y siempre te encuentro afuera ? Cual es tu nombre ?  
\- wow ! Para atolondrado recuerda nuestro acuerdo  
\- ah?  
\- de que jamás , jamás me preguntarás sobre nada ,nunca , nuca ,nunca! Por nada del mundo !  
\- es cierto! Lo siento!  
\- bueno pero si te puedo responder la primera pregunta... Te ayudo por ... Por que me gustas! Por que siento tu enorme dolor! Quisiera llevarme tu dolor ... Quiero que aprendas mucho aquí ! Quiero que seas el mejor aunque sin quitarte ese aire tuyo de ternura .  
\- pe... Pero  
\- se que sientes mucho en estos momentos , y más a tu edad pero no debes olvidar sonreír lindura! Te preocupa demasiado el por que peleas ? El por que estas aquí? El por que a ti? Incluso te preocupa lo que los demás digan o hagan! Demasiadas preocupaciones para un corazón tan joven , no lo crees?  
\- he ... He hecho cosas horribles ! Eres alumna de aquí y bien sabes que algunas batallas son a muerte súbita . No puedo soportar dañar a otro , no concibo esa filosofía no creo que así de a de ser! Debe haber otra manera de obtener paz. Por mi culpa muchas personas han sido lastimadas entonces debería hacer lo que no creo para que nadie saliera herido ? Y aún así alguien saldría lastimado por mi!  
-siempre que estés enfrentado a un problema, un conflicto o circunstancia, tienes que tomar las decisiones basados en los hechos. No en lo que te gustaría que fuera, como creencias e ideologías. Sólo a partir de los hechos, de la realidad, se puede generar un diálogo un diálogo y un entendimiento entre los seres humanos. La realidad y los hechos están allí y todos podemos verlos y tenemos que aprender a verlos .  
\- ah?  
Ella sonrió y acaricio mi cabello en medio de toda la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos azules tan oscuros que brillaban de una manera peculiar .  
\- no lo dije yo ... Lo dijo Bertrand Russell, el gran filósofo, físico y matemático, pero sabes creo firmemente en eso . El mundo es como es y con el tiempo te das cuenta que sólo a base de creencias no lograrás ver una perspectiva real , cuando abandonas todo tu ser para descubrir la realidad la gran cortina del mundo se abre y te revela que a pesar de todo no muchas cosas han cambiado el hombre sigue siendo el hombre , las creencias son sólo a es voladoras que viene y van pero los hechos permanecen y que sólo a partir de estos es que realmente logras entender el verdadero sentido de estar aquí. A veces la realidad es dura pero ... Al menos a mi me parece muy bello este paisaje tan caótico . Por que adornar la hermosa fealdad del mundo? Me sería inconcebible dañar esa horrible imagen. Por eso me gustas atolondrado ! Por eso te quiero ! Por que tu estrujado y maltratado corazón , esa mirada de tristeza , tan corta edad y tener el alma partida me recuerda la esencia hermosa del mundo , y me atrevería a incluir todas las especies no sólo a los humanos . Es tan detestablemente cruel que me encanta.  
\- di... Dices que entonces debo matar ? Que tipo de paz me daría eso?  
\- dices que quieres paz? Si en estos momento libras una guerra interna , como hablas de paz lindura! El único camino que podría conocer es el amor , pero tu no conoces de ello! El amor primero a ti ,luego al mundo. Necesitas comprender que el amor es lo más importante , necesitas amar , y como eres un combatiente necesitas aprender a amar más profundamente que un ser humano normal . Un amor incondicional . Un amor que sea matemáticamente infinito. Necesitas aprender a reconocer , aceptar ese amor y a entregarlo . No importa donde te encuentres ? O que hagas siempre , siempre serás un combatiente hasta tu último aliento de vida. Y sabes ... Eso no es tan malo , por que a pesar de enfrentar las batallas que la verdad a mi tampoco me agradan , esa es una forma de demostrar mi amor hacia mi compañero y al mundo . Incluso a ti . "El amor es inteligente y el odio es tonto. El amor es inteligente porque nos permite ver al mundo con nuestros mejores ojos, permite el diálogo, la comprensión, la tolerancia y la caridad. Permite que podamos compartir el mundo con aquellos que no piensan igual que nosotros. Se trata de que podamos vivir todos juntos. Caso contrario, moriremos todos juntos"  
\- ah! - sus palabras me hicieron romper en llanto y sentí su abrazo .  
\- tu pequeño latido es tan frágil! No llores atolondrado eso también lo dijo Bertrand Russell, pero creo también firmemente en ello odiar es absurdo , un acto fuera de toda estética y vivir juntos o morir juntos es un acto hermoso y más si es con tu compañero!. No odies las batallas , estas hecho para ser el mejor luchador , sólo sigue a tu corazón ! Que es lo que realmente quiere!?  
Esta me busco la cara entre las toallas y me beso . Un beso diferente al de las veces pasadas un beso más maduro , su lengua recorrió mi boca y con su mano toco mis muslos y mi entrepierna. Algo en mi comenzó a irradiar calor y mis orejas se irguieron , yo cerré los ojos y me deleitaba con sus besos .  
\- basta ya! Demasiado hermoso para romperlo así! Ahora duerme , duerme que estoy seguro mañana arreglarás todo.  
\- pero... No ...- no había sentido sueño hasta ese momento que ella lo ordeno, me sentí frustrado por no poder quedarme despierto . Quería más besos y caricias pero los ojos se me cerraban .  
\- Shhh- me acaricio ella el cabello y continuo - yo te cuidare no me iré a ningún lado !  
\- no... Tengo... Sue... Sueño- intentaba luchar contra este pero no funcionaba mis sentidos se adormecían ... A lo lejos escuchaba su voz.  
-quiero abrazarte con fuerza y alejar tu dolor! Shhh duerme , lo peor ya acabo! Quiero alejar tu dolor...  
En mis sueños ... Una campaña , esa campaña sonaba insistentemente , yo corría hacia done estaba , mi mama? Mama? A sus pies estaban dos niños ... Ella los miraba ... Los miraba con un aire de amor . Pero yo no tenía hermanos ! Uno de ella volteaba hacia donde yo estaba ... Podía escuchar sus pensamientos ..." Debí criar ovejas... Aún así quería que supieras que amo tu sonrisa!"  
\- mamaaaaaaa! Mamaaaa no lo hagas! Mamaaaaaa!  
-Soubi?  
-ah! - desperté sobresaltado y le mire ... El mar en sus ojos , su gesto de desagrado . El amor ... El amor es inteligente y el odio es tonto. Nos permite ver al mundo con nuestros mejores ojos... Sabía lo que tenía que hacer .  
\- ssss...sensei!  
\- que haces aquí? Como entraste Soubi?  
-ah?  
Mire a mi alrededor y reconocí el lugar ... Era la oficina de sensei . El enorme sillón de tapiz anticuado . Los cuadros de madera con los especímenes ... Ah! Todo... Todo era confuso. Había sido un sueño. Pero... Me destape y traía el pantalón de el uniforme y yo no me había dormido con el . Rápidamente me quite el pantalón y traía ropa interior no el protector y además estaba seco . Pero esa no era mi ropa interior.  
\- Soubi... Estas enfermo?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
Sabía que quería , sabía que necesitan y sabía que hubiese sido un sueño o no ella tenía razón. Tantos motivos que buscaba y el mundo pasaba de largo . Sabía que quería por extraño que pareciese , sería diciembre y también los exámenes ya habían pasado , y sólo me quedaría un trimestre para los finales , necesitaba aliviar todo esto . Necesitaba sentir el dolor del mundo , y como ella lo había dicho desvanecer esa cortina de humo . Mama? Papa? Ustedes había asignado esto para mi , y comenzaría a dejar los por que a un lado .  
Me levanté y comencé a quitarme el abrigo , luego la camisa y la camiseta .  
\- Soubi , has enloquecido? No deberías estar aquí!  
No hice caso y continúe con el pantalón quedándome sólo en ropa interior . Me moví rápido , sabía que sensei estaba molesto y pronto llamaría a Mey-san a que me sacara. Fui al estante y saque el látigo de cuero negro y la mordaza de bola . Sensei me miro sorprendido cuando se la ofrecí .  
\- Soubi ...- puso su mano en mi frente y luego la retiro- no! No tienes fiebre !  
\- estoy roto sensei... Estoy roto ! Ya no quiero comprender , sólo sentir ... Tengo mucho por aprender y por pelear ... Quiero respirar de nuevo ! Estoy tan roto y siento que no soy suficientemente fuerte ! Azótame ! No me moveré ! Azótame hasta que alejes el dolor azota me por que estoy deshecho y me duele cuando no estas !  
\- Soubi!  
\- no... No moveré.  
Me coloque la mordaza bien ajustada y me recargue en el escritorio así podría golpear a su antojo. Cerré los ojos y mordí la esfera . Sentí el primer rebote del cuero contra mi piel.  
\- uno! Dos ...seis...diez  
\- temblaba poco y las lágrimas salían pero de alguna forma comenzaba a vivir de nuevo. Como era posible que aquel dolor me pareciera tan necesario ? Tal alivia te?  
\- treinta y cuatro ... Cuarenta y dos .  
Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar pero no quería moverme . Era como si mi corazón estuviera siendo reparado .  
\- sesenta ... Sesenta y uno.  
El dolor ... El dolor ... Era una cura? Acaso estaba enloqueciendo ? La cortina del mundo se abría ante mis ojos y el dolor era un balzamo . Estaba tan vivo , sensei ... Amaba a sensei ? Si , este dolor que el me daba era mío por derecho! Mis sentidos se adormecían uno a uno  
\- setenta y seis , setenta y siete !  
Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar sin darme cuenta en que número había quedado sólo sabía que el me había tomado entre sus brazos y me había depositado en el sillón .  
\- Soubi reacciona !  
\- sensei! Eeee... Estoy bien!  
\- uff! Haz hecho un buen trabajo Soubi llegaste a los ciento cinco !  
Intente incorporarme y lo logre aunque me temblaba todo !  
\- ssss... Sensei ! Por ... Por... Pppp... Por favor déjeme combatir... Por ... Por... Fav...  
\- basta Soubi estas tartamudeando mucho! Primero debes tranquilizarte .  
Tome aire e intente levantarme . Este me miro sorprendido. Con torpeza comencé a vestirme pero aún temblaba mucho.  
\- que haces Soubi?  
\- ah? ... Mmme me voy a ves... Vestir !  
Sensei se sentó a mi lado y me observaba ... Trataba de incorporarme para ponerme el pantalón pero aún temblaba demasiado.  
\- niño tonto!  
Este me subió a sus piernas y comenzó a besarme tan intensamente , cerré los ojos . Sus labios se unieron a los míos , su lengua era intensa , su boca me comía a bocados enormes , en un momento me vi libre de sus labios y mi desesperación aumentó . Este me beso el cuello y lo marco con chupetes . Uno tras otro . Yo comenzaba a excitarme cuando este paró .  
\- te veré a las tres de la tarde , por favor se puntual!  
Salí de su oficina temblando más de lo que me había dejado el látigo


	6. Cuando no estas P1 Ella se ira!

Aquí comienzan las siete subfamilias de Nymphalidae.

Subfamilia Heliconiinae  
\- viento, arrasa , arrastra, devasta! Hasta hacer trizas!  
\- restricción!  
\- imposible es!  
La cadena se fue a estrellar contra mi defensa y entonces mi viento se lanzo sobre ellos.  
\- ahora a helado , ahora a cero !  
La temperatura comenzó a descender y estos no siquiera lo percibieron , un grado a grado pero yo sabía que funcionaria.  
\- Soubi...- indico sensei , restringe los !  
\- restricción ! Tres veces tres restricción!  
Una pesada cadena con puntas filosas los tomó por el cuello y las muñecas .  
\- maldito! No te soporto mocoso ! Quítame esa mirada! Ahora , defensa de muro! Muro alto! Muro grueso !  
\- todos los muertos caen ante el huracán! Huracán arrastra derriba desata el caos!  
Sus defensas eran demasiado débiles para mi, está era la tercera pelea que había ganado .  
\- Soubi ! Estoy enfadado ya ! Acábalos !  
\- huracán , arrastra lejos , llevare fuera y deshecha todo lo que no te hace feliz!  
Nunca tiraba a matar , sólo trataba de sacarlos de la pelea o dejarlos inconscientes pero jamás permitía más daño que un par de raspones . Sensei se molestaba por que me controlara tanto pero no deseaba dañar a alguien . Peleaba? Si! Pero en el final de la batalla me controlaba , aún no podía sólo basarme en los hechos ! Aunque había avanzado mucho , ahora cursaba tercero y en las clases a excepción de las ciencias me iba bastante bien más en arte. En cuanto a sensei había vuelto a entrenarme , ahora ya no me ataba pero aún tenía que usar la mordaza . Se le miraba muy contento por ello pero como dije antes le molestaba que me contuviera . Mis hechizos había mejorado bastante , eso gracias a los haikus que me había leído , incluso me agradaba darles estética y no lanzar palabras así nada más. Había comprendido ya las de defensas muy bien y más o menos los ataques pero sensei ya quería dar el siguiente paso que era regresarle su ataque al enemigo . A mi me parecía muy pronto.  
\- bien Soubi ganamos! Por hoy es todo ve a descansar !  
\- s...sensei... Puedo ... Puedo ir a pintar a su oficina?  
-ah?  
\- es... Es que ... Tiene ahí un espécimen de especie de Heliconiinae que quisiera ... Emh ... Bueno quisiera intentar ...  
\- está bien pero no hagas ruido tengo que trabajar mucho!  
Asenti.  
Me complacía mucho su compañía aunque este me detestara . Había descubierto su bello secreto , ese que esas pesadas cortina no permitían develar . Sensei adoraba las mariposas ! Tenía una colección de estas en sus cajas de madera con cristal , su oficina estaba cubierta de especies de esta y algunas veces le pedía que habláramos sobre ellas . El sabía muchísimo de eso! Me encantaba por le hablar con tanta pasión de algo tan bello.  
Me pasaba las tardes maravillado con las mariposas , así que comencé a pintarlas , saber como se clasificaban y cuantas familias y su familias habían. No era como que a mi me gustarán , era un gustó adquirido .  
\- Soubi!  
\- dime sensei!  
\- por que te gustan tanto las mariposas ?  
\- ah? No, no le gustan!- dije y se me subió el color al rostro!  
\- entonces?  
\- sólo pintarlas !  
\- Soubi ... Tu eres como una mariposa!  
Le mire irritado . Que tipo de comentario era ese?  
\- no me mires de esa forma ! Sabes que eso me provoca!  
\- lo ... Lo siento sensei!  
\- me sorprende ! Aún tiemblas y tartamudeas! Sabes has peleado bien hoy!  
Sonreí.  
\- y esa sonrisa estúpida?  
\- nada! Sólo me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo sensei!  
\- tu trabajo?  
\- me gusta darte todo lo que tengo de mi... Y me gusta defender a sensei!  
\- ah? Que idiotez!  
Infle los cachetes e hice un gesto de enojo. No me parecía ninguna tontería defender a alguien que amaba. El era el tonto. Este se paró y se acerco a mi pintura , bajo sus lentes y miro de cerca .  
\- es tan espantosa que incluso parece real! Bien hecho!  
Acaricio mi cabeza y sorpresivamente me beso la frente . Era por esos momentos de ternura y afecto que me quedaba toda la tarde en silencio metido en su oficina !  
\- aunque bien sabes que yo no soy tu sacrificio y tu no eres mi combatiente ... Nunca lo serias!  
Luego de ese comentario sensei rompía mi burbuja de felicidad . A veces salía un rato a comer con Hatsuko y ella me miraba muy contenta .  
\- así que al fin ha retirado eso de la adopción eh?  
\- Hai! El me lo dijo! Hatsuko estoy tan feliz! En realidad no es tan malo estar aquí!  
\- no , no lo es pequeño mío!  
\- tenemos muchas cosas buenas como la comida de los martes y la lavandería!  
Ella soltó una risita y a completo:  
\- si , es cierto ! Si las tenemos !  
Mi vida se iba neutralizando poco a poco , había decidido dejar de pensar y darle cabida a mis emociones y estas querían pelear , querían ganar y querían a sensei a mi lado. Aún algunos niños me ignoraban pero ellos también eran tontos y había dos o tres niñas interesadas en hablarle pero recordaba que alguna de ellas había sido grosera conmigo y la verdad pasaba de las niñas y su chismorreo , a excepción de dos , una que había perdido hace mucho tiempo y una que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Después de los exámenes tuvimos unas semanas de vacaciones muy relajantes . Algunos o bueno la mayoría de los alumnos regresaban a sus casas , pocos quedaban aquí. Si acaso unos diez o doce de los cuales podían tener la opción de ir a un campamento de entrenamiento , yo rechazó esa opción quería pasar tiempo con sensei y Hatsuko además quería pintar , eso siempre me animaba.  
\- Hatsuko ! Emh... Podría pedirte un repuesto de la lámpara ? Es que la luz ahora se ha vuelto menos luminosa!  
\- claro pequeño !  
-y emh... Pues ...  
\- necesitas más protectores?  
Asentí con vergüenza !  
\- No te preocupes !  
\- Hatsuko-san! Tienes que preparar todo para la llegada de sensei !  
Se asomó Mey-san hasta la recepción. Ella era una mujer bella pero a mi gustó demasiado extravagante al vestir , usaba ropa rara. Vestidos que parecían rasgados , pedio pantalón media falda ! A veces eran tan cortos que podía ver su ropa interior !  
\- es cierto ! Gracias Mey-chan!  
\- Soubi -kun que haces? Vienes a ver a sensei?  
Me quede mirando y negué con la cabeza.  
\- no! Es que se perdió! Jajaja estos niños atolondrados !  
\- ah! Bien ! Te encargo por favor !  
\- Hai! Hai!  
Cuando Mey-san se retiró , Hatsuko suspiro de alivio y me dijo muy sería.  
\- no deben saber que vienes conmigo Soubi-chan!  
\- por?  
\- por que eres un alumno de esta escuela ! Y yo trabajo aquí! Está prohibido en las reglas!  
\- que tontería !  
\- lo se! Pero por ahora así son las cosas! Aquí las personas son muy cerradas .  
Esas vacaciones una de las niñas que estaban interesadas en hablar conmigo se la paso persiguiéndome . Yo me quedaba afuera de mi habitación demasiado tiempo y regresaba justo una hora antes de que apagaran las luces , ósea media hora antes que sensei pasara a verme , con el motivo de tratar de encontrar a la pequeña que me había salvado tantas veces antes . Quería sabe su nombre . Tenía que encontrarla , yo... Yo le gustaba , ella me lo había confesado ! Pero no la había vuelto a ver y eso me ponía melancólico , me preguntaba donde estaría? Habría salido de vacaciones con sus padres?  
\- hola!  
\- ah?  
\- eres Agatsuma -kun verdad?  
Que niña tan molesta ! Asentí y me le quede mirando .  
\- soy soy Takahishi Rika pero tu puedes llamarme Rika !  
\- me ... Me puedes dar permiso!  
\- está es tu habitación?  
Asenti.  
\- permiso!  
\- no! Quiero charlar un poco contigo eres raro sabes?  
No respondí , ser hacia bastante estúpida que quisiera hablar con alguien que pensaba raro.  
\- todos te odian por que sensei te eligió para ser su aprendiz ! Las personas dicen que eres un niño llorón y mimado sólo por que tu madre y sensei...  
\- veté! Eres molesta y fea!  
\- que grosería Agatsuma-kun! He venido a hablarte con la mejor intención de ser amigos !  
\- tu intención no me interesa , no puedes pretender agradarle a alguien si te presentas de esa forma tan molesta. Veté!  
La quite de la puerta y abrí pero ella se metió en seguida .  
\- yo no pienso eso! Bueno... En si sensei seguro es muy especial pero yo creo que tu eres lindo!  
\- veté ! Pronto apagarán las luces ...  
\- no le importa ...  
\- veté!  
\- por que no quieres conversar conmigo ? Además he venido a traerte un regalo!  
-no estoy interesado ni en tu conversación ni en tu regalo!  
\- maldición Agatsuma -kun ! Trato de ser amable !  
\- si de verdad quieres ser amable veté!  
Abrí la puerta pero está no se salía cuando de repente vi venir a sensei!  
\- sensei !  
\- que haces aún despierto Soubi , bien sabes que ya tienes que estar dormido.  
Señale a la intrusa y dije molesto.  
\- no se quiere ir ! No deja de molestar que si sensei me prefiere por mi madre y no se que tantas cosas!  
Sensei miro gravemente a esta y dijo :  
\- Takahishi cierto?  
Está asintió pero su cara denotaba un miedo profundo.  
\- retírate y notificare esto a sensei Nana.  
\- pe...pero ... Era una broma .  
\- dije retírate y deja a Soubi en paz ! El es mío ! Y si vuelvo a escuchar un sólo comentario de esto o de la familia de Soubi te juro que acabarás en la calle. Entendiste ?  
Está asintió y se marchó de inmediato .  
\- Soubi, ahora duerme!  
-Hai!  
Esa misma semana me percate que dejo de merodear por donde yo estaba y al sentirla lejos me dedique a pasármela bien. Pintaba en silencio en la oficina de sensei , comía con Hatsuko y buscaba a mi desaparecida amiga .  
Justo antes de que faltase una semana para que fueran a regresar de las vacaciones , ese viernes me sentía optimista , estaba ansioso por comenzar un nuevo periodo escolar . No había más que esperar lo mejor . Me pase la mañana pintando sólo en la oficina de sensei y luego la tarde con Hatsuko , eso en cuanto Mey-san se retiró . Hatsuko era como una mama muy linda !  
\- Hatsuko... Donde están tus hijos? Se portan bien contigo? Por que si no ...  
Ella me miro y acaricio mi mejilla.  
\- ellos... Ellos murieron.  
-ah- estúpido ... Soy un estúpido!-yo... Lo siento mucho! Soy un tonto.  
\- no ! Tranquilo! Está bien!  
\- perdóname Hatsuko! - me pegue a su regazo y comencé a llorar.  
\- Soubi-chan , tranquilo ! Tu no sabías !  
\- lo siento Hatsuko ! De verdad!  
\- está bien ! No hay nada que sentir! Ella murieron hace cinco siete años así que por favor sonríe si?  
Asentí y me esforcé por sonreír .  
\- quieres mirar una foto?  
Asentí y ella abrió una de las gavetas de su gran y viejo escritorio que se encontraba hasta abajo. Saco un marco hermoso con dos niños de mi edad más o menos uniformados como mi pequeña amiga que había desaparecido aquella noche.  
\- de donde es ese uniforme? Acaso es de aquí?  
\- si, ellos venían a esta escuela .  
\- en serio? Cu... Cuantos años tenían ? Bueno si es que puedo preguntar!  
\- si ! Si puedes amor! Tenían 7 años !  
\- mi edad ?  
Ella asintió .  
\- casi iba a ser su cumpleaños cuando quisieron irse al campamento de entrenamiento y sucedió aquel accidente .  
\- ah? - su rostro se volvió una mueca de dolor- Hatsuko lo siento! No quería traerte recuerdos tan feos!  
\- no son feos mi pequeño bebe ... Recordar a los seres que amamos no es feo, así que no te preocupes .  
La abrace y ella me beso .  
\- yo también perdí a mis padres Hatsuko ! Pero se que ellos estarán encantados de cuidar a tus hijos en el cielo!  
Sin razón alguna comencé a llorar , y está me sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a arrullarme. Con Hatsuko me sentía como en mi casa.  
Por la noche igual quedas anteriores me dirigí hacia mi habitación justo una hora antes de que las luces se apagaran , estaba algo triste por lo de los hijos de Hatsuko pero estaba feliz por que a pesar de que ella no era mi mama! Me gustaba estar con ella . Ella era lo que necesitaba . Cuando abrí la puerta y encendí la luz encontré una escena aterradora . Sensei estaba sentado en mi cama con todos los paquetes de protectores regados en el piso .  
\- sss... Sensei...  
\- Soubi, así que sigues usando pañales? Sabes que me de es obediencia absoluta no?  
\- sen... Se sí yo...  
\- todo este tiempo seguías mojando la cama ?  
\- se...sensei...  
\- responde Soubi , sigues mojando la cama?  
\- es que yo... Es que...  
Este se levantó y me dio un par de bofetadas que me mandaron al piso.  
\- esa mujer te los trae verdad?  
\- no...no se... De que...  
\- estas notas ... - me las aventó a la cara las notas de Hatsuko. Había sido un estúpido por no hacerlas tirado antes, pero ...  
\- Soubi! Parezco muy calmando pero estoy muy enojado , el lunes me arreglare con Hatsuko-san y ella se irá pero te juro que vas a aprender a obedecer .  
Estaba preparado para los golpes , estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de dolor físico pero no para lo que el había planeado me saco de la habitación a rastras y me llevo a una parte muy alejada del jardín donde había una especie de casa de madera que se miraba aterradora .  
\- desviste te! - ordeno este ...  
\- sen... Sensei, por favor!  
\- te di una maldita orden! Obedece ! - me grito en la cara.  
Comencé a desvestirme y este me ató unas cadenas al cuello y me amarro las manos a la espalda y los pies a las manos .  
\- se... Sensei por favor ! Por favor! No... No me dejesss!  
\- ahora si quédate en la oscuridad que tanto amas y orina te todo lo que quieras que aquí nadie te escuchara ! Serás enterrado vivo Soubi! Será enterrado vivo aquí entre toda la putrefacción que te gusta! Nos veremos el lunes! Tienes mucho tiempo para reflexionar , con tus amigos los muertos.  
Me dio un empujón hacia adentro y comenzó a echarme tierra encima , comencé a gritar y este me puso la mordaza pellizcándome los labios. Luego cerro con candado y se fue . Estaba aterrado comencé a gritar del terror y a revolcarme pero era imposible . Por qué había sido tan descuidado? Por que yo? Como había pasado esto?  
No se cuanto tiempo grite pero sabía que no podía más con esto , tenía mucho miedo y frío . Rogaba a mi mama por que viniera por mi , rogaba a mi papa , rogaba a Hatsuko que viniera a salvarme . Justo cuando creo que ya no tenía las lágrimas escuche algo que aterro , trate de controlar mi respiración agitada , y contuve el aire un minuto ... Comencé a escuchar ese ruido , una segunda respiración , me orine del miedo y comencé a gritar de nuevo y a moverme , alguien tenía que escucharme , había algo más ahí y no quería saber que era! No estaba afuera sino adentro conmigo y eso me aterraba.  
\- estoy tan cansada de estar aquí! - dijo esa voz espectral y lanzo un suspiro.  
Yo grite por ayuda pero estaba oscuro y entonces algo chirrió detrás de mi. Muy tarde había despertado a esa cosa , cerré los ojos y comencé a temblar de miedo .  
\- Hey! Que te pasa?  
Sentí su toque frío y la cosa dijo:  
\- abre los ojos ! Vamos! - y comenzó a picármelos.  
Tuve que abrir los ojos y la mire ... Era la chica hermosa del combate que se tuvo que retirar por que su combatiente no estaba . Aquella de la frase incoherente ...  
"Hoy quema el sol"  
Intente hablar pero la mordaza me lo impedía . Y comencé a llorar , su rostro era más hermoso de cerca , sus pupilas eran moradas y hermosas . Su perfil afilado y su nariz respingada combinaban a la perfección con su blanca y casi transparente tez .  
\- tranquilo ! Te voy a soltar , está bien?  
Afirme y está me libero de la mordaza ... Acto seguido comencé a berrear tan alto que ella se espantó .  
\- por... Por que lloras?  
\- mami! Papi!  
\- amh creo estamos solos .  
Espero paciente un rato hasta que me calme un poco y entonces me dijo.  
\- bien tranquilo ! Buen chico! Ahora si dejas de llorar te soltare está bien?  
Asentí y está saco una pequeña llave de su abrigo y comenzó a soltarme de todas mis ataduras y cadenas . Cuando me vi libre me senté a sobar mis manos y mis pies mal ligados por los grilletes .  
Está se sentó a mi lado a observarme , yo también le eche una mirada , traía el uniforme de la escuela pero la misma chamarra que una ves mi pequeña salvadora me había prestado y estaba descalza . Ellas sonrió y dijo:  
\- como te llamas pequeño?  
\- sss... So... Soubi!  
\- Soubi? Es hermoso! Yo soy Abel!  
\- a... Abel?  
Ella asintió con una sonrisa y me extendió la mano. Yo le si la mía tiritando de frío y está me pego a su pecho .  
\- tienes frío verdad soy-chan!  
Asentí .  
\- bien-ella se quitó el abrigo y me ofreció con su linda sonrisa pero me negué y su cara de sorpresa me pareció conocida- y eso? Es por que soy niña?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- es... Estoy... Estoy cubierto de... De ... De tierra y además me... Me orine por que tenía miedo ! - dije mientras se me salían las lágrimas .  
\- eres ... Tan lindo! - está se me abalanzo encima y me llevo a su regazo . - nimiedades nimiedades ponte lo y luego veremos , yo soy un adulto y no me fijo en nimiedades ves?  
Era cierto , ella ya no tenía sus orejas ! Acepte el abrigo y me lo puse.  
\- que hace un niño tan bonito como tu en esta casucha?  
Cuando me termine de abrochar el abrigo que me quedaba enorme ella me hizo la señal de que me sentara en sus piernas y la obedecí.  
\- sss... Sensei me castigo !  
\- vaya ! Creía que esos castigos ya era anticuados y obsoletos! Por que razón te castigo?  
Baje la vista ... Me daba vergüenza que una niña tan linda se enterara pero después de todo ella me había ayudado .  
\- por que ... Aún mojó la cama.  
\- dios ! Que extremo! Eso nos puede pasar a todos no lo crees así?  
\- en serio?  
Ella asintió con esa sonrisa hermosa y luego añadió.  
\- me parece que Ritsu es muy severo contigo!  
\- co...conoces a sensei!  
\- Hai! Pero bueno supongo no de cenar te dio eh?  
\- no!  
\- y tienes hambre?  
\- si!  
\- bueno vamos a buscar algo de cenar que te parece ? Yo también me muero de hambre !  
\- pe... Pero... No podemos salir !  
\- si! Si podemos! Ven ! Ella me levantó con sus delgados brazos y me sostuvo con tan sólo uno. Era realmente fuerte para ser tan delgada ,yo me aferre a su cuello.  
Con una mano tomó un tablón de madera y le dio un tirón logrando zafar esta y las que estaban unidas a ella , así dejo una especie de puerta .  
\- no te preocupes Ritsu no vendrá a verte hasta mañana ! Así que estarás a salvo conmigo! Es muy peligroso salir de noche sabes? Este jardín no es seguro!  
\- ah? - esas palabras eran las mismas que me había dicho la pequeña cabellos negros.  
-oye Sou-chan y que se te antoja comer ?  
\- mmmh cualquier cosa que quiera Abel-san!  
\- jajajaja sólo Abel, sólo Abel! Pero yo no tengo gustó de nada así que tu elige si?  
\- mmmh pues hace mucho no como pizza y fideos de arroz , mi mama me llevaba a un lugar pero no recuerdo donde era!  
\- bien cuando recuerdes iremos está bien ... Por ahora tendremos que ir a un sitio cercano. Así que necesito que te agarres con todas tus fuerzas de mi y no te sueltes !

Pensaba que un sitio cercano era la cafetería de la escuela y por alguna razón ella me recordaba mucho a mi amiga y más su forma de hablar o comportarse .  
\- estas listo? - asentí, hundí mi cara en su pecho plano y enterré mis uñas en su uniforme . Me pareció que saltábamos a una distancia enorme y que éramos veloces pero no me atrevía a mirar , luego sentí como su velocidad disminuía hasta convertirse en pasos largos .  
\- Sou-chan llegamos ...  
Casi me infarto cuando vi que estábamos frente a un local de pizzas , fideos y curry.  
\- sa... Salimos de la escuela?  
\- por ? Acaso estuvo mal?  
\- es... Es que no podemos salir de la escuela Abel-san!  
Ella me mostró su sonrisa y dijo :  
\- sólo es Abel! Sólo Abel no lo olvides ! Y bueno tenemos hambre y en la escuela a estas horas la cafetería ya no sirve comida así que supongo es uno de esos casos extremos donde está bien!  
Está entro conmigo en sus brazos y me depósito en un gabinete . Se acerco un mesero y le sonrió .  
\- si! Que van a ordenar? - y le dio a ella el menú  
\- tu que quieres Sou-chan?  
\- ah?  
\- vamos ! Tu elige!- dijo mientras me ofrecía el menú yo le di una ojeada a este y dije :  
\- amhhh quiero una pizza de cebollinos doble queso y pimientos con salchicha italiana .  
\- tamaño ?  
\- chica !  
\- que sea mediana por favor , además queremos unos fideos de arroz con huevo y dos sodas ! La mía rosa y la tuya Sou-chan?  
\- amh? Ehhhh de limón por favor!  
\- bien en seguida traeré su orden!  
El mesero se retiró y está me sonrió .  
\- amh- dije apenado- a... Abel ... Yo... Yo no tengo dinero !  
\- descuida yo pagaré !  
\- te prometo que buscare la manera de pagarte !  
\- si deseas pagarme entonces come cuanto desees y sonríeme !  
\- ah?  
\- en verdad eres muy lindo y me parece un desperdicio que llores tanto. Mira tus ojitos hinchados por el llanto.  
Me gustaría abrazarte tanto y quitarte toda esa pena !  
Esas palabras! Esas palabras !  
\- Abel ... Ah ? Eres de preparatoria?  
\- Hai!  
\- amh! Oye ... Por casualidad tu no tienes hermanas ?  
\- ah? - dijo ella sorprendida !- hermanas? Mujeres? No! No!  
\- ah-suspire , sabía que era imposible aunque Abel-san también era una persona muy rara.- Abel ... Emh que hacías ahí adentro? Bueno si puedo preguntar.  
\- claro que si Sou-chan ... Esperaba a alguien!  
\- ahí adentro? - exclame en voz alta y algunas personas me miraron.  
\- Hai! Hai!  
\- que lugar para citarse con alguien!  
\- jajajajajaja no era una cita ...  
\- ah y entonces?  
\- me dejo ahí y supongo ahí debía quedarme pero me aburrí mucho y cuando te vi me pareciste lindo !  
\- ah? Te dejo ahí... Que clase de persona deja ahí a otra?  
\- jajajaja si supongo eso es malo no?  
\- mmmh es más que malo!  
\- eres tan lindo Sou-chan!  
\- ah?  
El mesero volvió con uno de esos manteles para niños y me lo puso y de inmediato la comida llego en una charola enorme . Todo se veía delicioso .  
\- gracias por la comida ! - dije muy entusiasmado y ella se miraba muy contenta . Comencé a comer sin prestar atención y por mi cuarta rebañada de pizza note que ella no se había servido nada de comida ... Sólo me miraba feliz .  
\- aaa... Abel-san no vas a comer?  
\- es que ya me llene! Y es Abel... Sólo Abel Sou -chan!  
\- Abel ... Pero dijiste que tenías hambre también!  
Está asintió y se tomó una rebanada muy delgada , cuando vi esto seguí comiendo realmente me gustaba la pizza . Ese noche como cinco rebanadas y fideos de arroz con huevo deliciosos ... Ella en cambio sólo había mordido un pedazo pequeño de la punta de la rebanada y le había dado un mínimo trago a su soda .  
Ella me alzó en sus brazos y pidió la cuenta , pago y nos retiramos .  
\- son las doce de la noche ! Que te parece si alquilamos un cuarto de hotel y por la mañana te llevo de regreso?  
\- po...podemos hacer eso?  
Ella asintió, y la verdad era que el sueño me vencía debido a la comilona que había hecho.  
\- está bien Abel! - dije mientras bostezaba.  
\- bien si tienes sueño puedes dormir en mis brazos .  
Negué con la cabeza y trate de soportar , ella camino unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que por fin encontramos un hotel. Nos registramos y luego subimos a nuestra habitación , sencilla pero la cama era grande y cómoda . Esta me depósito en medio de ella , me arropo bien y abrió la ventana .  
\- te molesta la luz de la luna ?  
-no! Me da mucho miedo la oscuridad así que mientras haya luz ... -el sueño me vencía pero alcance a decirle- Abel... Ven a dormir...  
\- a mi también me gusta la luz, descuida yo te cuido!  
Al día siguiente un rayo de sol que se colaba por una rendija me despertó , me encontraba atado nuevamente en donde me había dejado sensei , no llevaba ningún abrigo puesto ni nada que me diera una señal de que eso había sido real. Lo habría soñado? No me pareció un sueño. Al menos era de día ... Escuche unos ruidos que provenían de afuera y luego el candado de la puerta cedió.  
\- así que estas bien eh? - sensei se miraba hermoso ! Llevaba ese estilo suyo formal hasta los fines de semana , se miraba más tranquila su mirada .  
\- supongo que debería sacarte de ahí! Yuk! Apestas horrible !  
Se agachó y me desato , luego me quitó la mordaza .  
\- Soubi no quiero ningún tipo de desobediencia nuevamente , te perdonare por esta vez pero te juro que si vuelvo a enterarme que tienes artículos prohibidos en tu habitación te enterrare vivo la próxima vez . Entonces eso?  
Asentí.  
\- ahora ve a darte una ducha y luego a mi oficina !  
Sabía que pasaría en su oficina , era sábado y el colegio estaría desierto ... Lo que no entendía era por que sensei me había perdonado ! No entendía en verdad !tal ves dentro muy dentro de su corazón el también sentía algo por mi!


	7. Cuando no estas P2 Cuando te vas!

Subfamilia :Danainae

Ciento ochenta y dos azotes bastaron para que el domingo no me levantara . Había llegado ese día a mi máximo . Me tocaron en los brazos en la espalda en las nalgas en los muslos en las piernas , esa era una paliza de verdad y lo peor de todo sin beso . Todo el domingo estuve en cama pensando en si había soñado eso o realmente había pasado , conclusión ? No supe ! El lunes por la mañana fui llamado antes de clases , cuando entre ahí estaban Mey-san , Hatsuko -san la molesta niña Takahishi y sensei .  
\- Soubi! Es momento de que confieses! Es una oportunidad única!  
\- ah?  
\- te dio o no Hatsuko - san esos pañales?  
Abrí los ojos como platos y negué con la cabeza .  
\- Soubi ! Confiesa maldita sea!  
\- no! Lo siento sensei!  
-Mey !  
Está volteó a ver a Hatsuko -san y a mi!  
\- lo...lo siento!  
\- Mey! Ellos son muy cercanos?  
\- emh... Bueno así como cercanos ... No lo se sensei pero si puedo decirle que pasan mucho tiempo juntos!  
\- lárgate Mey !  
Está echo a correr fuera de la oficina mientras se tapaba la cara y lloraba .  
\- Takahishi !  
\- yo lo vi todo sensei! Aquí están las fotos! Hatsuko-san le traía esos paquetes a Agatsuma-kun cada semana y además el comía y cenaba con ella , en todo momento estaba con ella. Quien sabe que tanto le haya hecho Hatsuko-san !  
Sensei me miro con ira y Hatsuko hablo:  
\- es mi culpa sensei por favor no le haga nada al pequeño.  
\- cállate!  
\- sensei-dijo la niña detestable- incluso ella le contó su vida privada y sobre la muerte de sus hijos! Aquí están todas las fotos ! Antes de las vacaciones ellos ya pasaban horas juntos! Son amantes!  
La mirada de sensei se encendió más y más y me soltó una cachetada que me mandó al suelo.  
\- Mey! - grito sensei y está aprecio de inmediato tras la puerta . -llévate a Soubi y encierra lo en su habitación con llave más al rato iré a verle!  
\- en cuanto a ti! - dijo refiriéndose a Hatsuko san - estas despedida y no trabajarás más en esta prefectura , yo me encargare que así sea! Te quiero lejos del colegio y de su vida y donde me entere que le has tocado te hundiré en la cárcel.  
\- Hatsuko! - grite pero Mey -san me tomó de la mano y trataba de arrastra me hacia afuera. En un momento Hatsuko me pareció diferente a la mujer que siempre había conocido.  
\- haga lo que desee ! Acaso crees Ritsu que te temo! Mis hijos murieron por tu maldita culpa y nadie ... Nadie fue incriminado ! Ahora quieres también torturar a este pequeño? Estas enfermo! Y si le haces algo te irá muy mal ! Entendiste? Yo reabriré la investigación y tu sufrirás!  
\- haz lo que te de la gana Hatsuko , tus hijos murieron por que eran unos débiles bebés ! Así que no me vengas con amenazas idiotas ! Haz lo que debas hacer y deja en paz a los alumnos de este colegio , por que desde este momento no tienes nada que ver con ellos! Lárgate!  
Yo aún forcejaba con Mey -san cuando Hatsuko paso delante de mi y su rostro dulce me dijo  
\- adiós Soubi-kun , lo siento!  
Está desapareció tan aprisa que no pude asimilarlo .  
\- ha...Hatsuko! No!  
\- vamos pequeño! - me dijo Mey-san mientras peleaba por llevarme a mi habitación!  
Estuve ahí todo el día . Y casi por la noche vino sensei .  
\- Soubi! Me has decepcionado , has defraudado mi confianza y además de todo has quebrantado mi amor- dijo esto mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba a un lado. Sensei parecía cansado.  
\- se...sensei... Yo!  
\- cállate idiota! No tienes derecho a hablar ! Ahora ... Bien quiero que me digas la verdad , sólo eso! Soubi que te hizo Hatsuko?  
\- na... Nada sensei!  
\- Soubi! Si ella te toco ... No se lo perdonare tu eres mío ... Ven aquí!  
Todo mi bello se erizó , que quería decir sensei con si ella te toco? Que demonios?  
\- que vengas aquí pequeño idiota!  
Camine hacia donde estaba el y me acerque ... Su mirada se veía destrozada , en realidad sensei estaba lastimado ? En realidad le importaba yo? Si así fuese entonces lo que había hecho estaba mal , más que eso era horrible , había lastimado a sensei. Este toco mis orejas y las jalo en repetidas ocasiones , eso me hizo sentir muy bien , su roce al contacto con mis orejas me hizo ruborizar , se sentía tan bien!  
\- Soubi contesta!  
\- ssse...sensei , no se a que te refieras pero ...Hatsuko -san ha sido muy buena conmigo. Nada más !  
\- pffff que chocante ! Eres tan estúpido que se que estas diciendo la verdad! - estés propino un empujón enorme y caí al suelo aún con esa sensación tan dulce .  
\- Soubi ! Tu castigo será el siguiente , está semana irás con esos pañales puestos a tus clases ! Te había dicho que no te exhibiría pero creo que eso no funciona contigo así que lo haré ! Y lo segundo es que como eres como un animal que no se puede controlar , como animal te tratare , las camas son para los humanos así que tu cama se irá y dormirás en el piso , con periódicos , hasta que aprendas a no mojar la cama ... No voy a permite que ensucies las sábanas diario, es muy caro lavarlas así que el periódico es mejor!  
\- Sen...sensei no!  
Este se paró y yo le tome por la camisa .  
\- por favor sensei!  
Mi mirada suplicante se topó con esa mirada suya fría que me producía escalofríos !  
\- no soporto ese tipo de mirada que hay en ti en estos momentos , me produces asco! - y después de decir esto me aventó al suelo.  
Comencé a llorar , me sentía tan mal! No sabía si por Hatsuko o sensei , ni siquiera importaba yo era sólo que había causado un mal a Hatsuko . Por mi culpa estaba despedida y había decepcionado a sensei.  
Esa semana fui humillado a más , por mis maestros y compañeros . También se habían llevado mi cama y cada noche sensei venía y ponía unos periódicos lo que lo hacia más humillante.  
\- sensei? Léeme una historia!  
\- ya te he dicho que lo hagas tu! Desde que no sabías leer con propiedad te lo he dicho Soubi! Ahora duérmete!  
\- por... Por favor!  
\- maldita sea no supliques!  
Lo único que había logrado esconder bien era la lámpara de luz que Hatsuko me había dado , con su repuesto. Así que conectaba mi lámpara y me dormía .  
El año escolar corría de nuevo , escuela hasta la una de la tarde y a las tres entrenamientos con sensei . Cursaba ya tercero y mi vida era una triste colección de recuerdos . No había noche que no pensara en mis padres ... Los extrañaba tanto , me hacían tanta falta. En Hatsuko ... Ella había sido tan buena conmigo y por mi culpa la había echado! En Tsuki - chan ! Yo había causado sus quemaduras . En la pequeña cabellos de noche ... Hacia tanto que no la veía que me dolía. Y sobre todo aunque sabía que estaba en la habitación contigua , extrañaba a sensei ! Me parecía que el problema era en su totalidad yo! Mis notas bajaron bastante , y sólo pensaba en una cosa . Morir ! Deje de comer e incluso de beber agua . Casi no dormía y mi aspecto comenzó a lucir descuidado . Un día sin más ni más no me pude levantar a clases y me quede tirado sobre los periódicos , total que yo muriese era lo mejor que podría pasarle a todos . A lo lejos escuche la voz de sensei...  
\- Soubi ! Maldición reacciona! Soubi!  
Para cuando desperté estaba en el hospital . Tenía agujas picoteando mis brazos y sensei estaba a mi lado leyendo una revista de poesía . Se miraba tan elegante y bien vestido como siempre , parecía que a el nada lo afectaba .  
\- sss...sensei!  
\- así que ya has reaccionado idiota!  
\- lo... Lo siento!  
\- sabes las molestias que me has ocasionado?  
\- lo... Lo siento sensei!  
\- Soubi... Sólo preguntare esto una vez ... Y nunca más lo volverás a escuchar de mi boca .  
Le mire y este se sentó en mi cama ... Me tomó por la barbilla y dijo con ese tono hosco y esa mirada fría.  
\- acaso en verdad es tan insoportable vivir conmigo? Me detestas a ese grado? Soubi... Tanto así me odias que prefieres dejarte morir?  
\- sss... Sen...sei...yo...  
Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y aún a riesgo de que este me diera un sopapo o me rechazara me aventé contra su pecho y comencé a llorar. Que importaba la razón que yo tuviera no podía seguir cargando tanto era eso o morir!  
\- Soubi!- dijo este y me pego a el con su brazo izquierdo y me acaricio la cabeza con su mano derecha- si quieres morirte yo te ayudare , no interferiré en eso! Pero me hubiese gustado poder darte todo lo que tenía ... Y enseñarte todo lo que se para que fueras el mejor combatiente ! Soubi ... Si tengo que dejarte morir para que estés feliz lo haré !  
Seguro era la escena más patética del mundo , y fue peor por que comencé a temblar de los nervios de una manera enferma y estaba mareado, pero por que había dicho eso sensei? El, sería posible eso? Sería posible que el me amara?  
\- sensei ... Se que puede ... Puede sonar más que ... Más que... Loco, pero ... Yo creo ... Yo creo ... - el temblor era cada vez más y más evidente , parecía una gelatina . Sensei tuvo que llamar al médico . Esa semana permanecí con tranquilizantes y hospitalizado . La semana siguiente me dieron de alta y sensei me llevo a la escuela nuevamente. Tenía que estar vigilado las 24 horas para no sufrir otra crisis de nervios o que olvidara alimentarme o dormir . Además tenía que llevarme a chequeos mensuales .  
Me sentía peor , sensei puso un futon pequeño en el piso de su habitación y ahí dormía yo, si mojaba este por la noche yo lo lavaría. Acudía a mis clases normales pero me había vuelto más retraído y encima comía lo mínimo.  
-Soubi! Soubi!  
\- ah? Si sensei?  
\- Soubi si no te interesa el entrenamiento lárgate!  
\- no perdón sensei!  
\- siéntate derecho !  
\- si sensei!  
\- Soubi ! Cuando estuviste en el hospital dejamos una plática pendiente y te prohibo que vuelvas a causarte un shock nervioso !  
Asentí!  
\- entonces ? Que demonios te sucede ? Acaso es que ya no quieres estar aquí?  
\- sen...sensei que les paso a los hijos de Hatsuko?  
\- es esa mujer lo que te preocupa ?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- sólo quiero saber por que murieron !  
\- ah que lata ! Bien te lo diré por una simple razón y es que quiero que termines con todo esto , no por que te deba algo , me entiendes ?  
Asentí  
\- los hijos de Hatsuko se metieron con los peleadores equivocados ! Ellos eran unos niños insoportables , del tipo de Takahishi -chan! Dime no te parece una niña insoportable ?  
Asentí .  
\- ellos divulgaban muchas cosas que no les estaba permitido , una noche algunos de los chicos les hicieron una broma y los dejaron afuera del dormitorio ... Te he dicho mil veces que no te quedes nunca afuera cierto?  
Asentí  
\- ellos se quedaron afuera y se burlaron de la gente equivocada , me entiendes ! Luego de que término el sementaré ellos asistieron al campamento , ellos sabían que no debían asistir , a pesar de que eran buenos peleadores , demasiado orgullosos para aceptar que había mejores peleadores . Les toco enfrentar a algo mas grande que ellos mismos ! Esa cosa ... Los partió en dos .  
\- ah? Quién... Quienes fueron ?  
\- no se!  
\- ah? Como que no... No sabe sensei?  
\- yo no voy a esos campamentos pero se que el que en ese momento, fue el encargado nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Muchas cosas suceden aquí de noche. Por eso no debes merodear así , hay cosas que no se deben despertar nunca ! Lógicamente Hatsuko es una persona común y no podíamos decirle la verdad ! Ella inicio una investigación pero no llego a nada.  
\- Sensei... Por que la echaste?  
Este miro de reojo molesto y gruño .  
\- ah! Si esto va a acabar con la pataleta de dejarte morir lo hablare pero te reitero que yo no te debo ninguna explicación.  
Asentí.  
\- Soubi ! Ella ni ninguna persona común pueden rebasar el vestíbulo. Nadie puede saber para que entrenan ustedes aquí! Los humanos comunes se han olvidado de muchas cosas , a veces se olvidan tanto que recuerdan esos hechos pero los toman como fantasía. Los peleadores y sacrificios han existido desde siempre es una cuestión meramente natural , sabes? Creo ya te lo había explicado pero las personas comunes se sorprenderían de saber todo eso! O dime le contaste algo a Hatsuko?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- por? Descuida no te matare a golpes si lo hiciste!  
\- por que no me pareció lógico ni a mi !  
\- exacto no hay una forma de explicarlo , incluso si trataras te tomarían de insano mental y nadie te creería . Sus hijos nacieron con esa inquietud y yo soy capaz de poder percibir quién tiene o no ese poder ! Usualmente viene heredado pero hay veces que naturalmente se da . Eso sólo significa que el complemento coincidió en el espacio tiempo . Hatsuko seguro también tiene uno Soubi, la diferencia es que su complemento ya sea sacrificio o combatiente no coincidió en espacio tiempo con ella . Pudo ser que naciera años antes o tal vez aún no ha nacido pero es natural que todos tengamos uno. Entonces eso deja a los comunes fuera ! Ellos no han sentido el llamado de un lazo tan poderoso .  
Un llamado tan poderoso?  
\- sensei quién era tu peleador?  
\- Soubi no me importunes , ve a descansar ahora ! Te ves terrible y los ojos se te cierran.  
\- Hai!  
Me retire sin más ni más . Lo que sensei había dicho era cierto incluso aunque quería demasiado a Hatsuko no me atreví a decirle lo que en realidad pasaba en el colegio.  
No sobre las lecciones de sensei ni sobre las batallas ni los golpes o lo que había ocurrido y al parecer sus hijos tampoco le habían dicho nada . Comencé a suponer que no había estado mal que Hatsuko se fuera , así ella estaría a salvo de todo esto y no se preocuparía por mi . Supongo eso estaba bien y una especie de tranquilidad me vino encima .  
Aún me dolían muchas cosas pero prefería tener a salvo a Hatsuko a que ella continuará aquí y le pasara algo . Así que trate de seguir adelante aunque mi corazón aún la echaba de menos . Mis notas mejoraron algo y en las batallas me volvía mejor . Aún había días de castigo pero sensei de alguna manera sentía me cuidaba más . Había veces por las noches que creía que yo estaba dormido y me acariciaba por horas la cabeza o jugaba con los orejas y estos cariños si así podía llamarlos me hacían sentir muy bien, era como si un calor recorriera mi cuerpo , era la mejor forma de dormir . Como no había parado mi mal hábito de mojar la cama sensei coloco al futon un plástico . Yo no quería regresar a mi solitaria habitación pero sensei tenía planes diferentes , una noche llego esa cara de enfado y me dijo.  
\- Soubi! Desde mañana te voy a entrenar para no mojar la cama! Caray tener que hacer el trabajo que tus padres debieron de haber hecho! - dijo para si mismo y luego repuso- así que necesito tu máxima obediencia entendiste?  
Asentí y el repuso .  
\- debes agradecerme formalmente está molestia que le estoy tomando por ti! Esto no debería ser mi trabajo entendiste? Es sólo que ya casi cumples nueve y no puedes seguir así! Además es muy molesto !  
\- muchas gracias sensei! - dije haciendo una reverencia . Me parecía maravilloso que sensei fuera a ayudarme para eso , ya un par de veces cuando iba en primero había logrado meterme en su cama con su permiso pero traía mi protector por que el había creído que yo ya no mojaba la cama y había descubierto que me encantaba dormir con sensei Ritsu ! Me encantaba su rostro cuando dormía y su respiración era la mejor música , pero el no siempre me permitía dormir con el , así que pensaba que tal vez quería entrenarme para que pudiese dormir conmigo ! Eso aunado a que eso significaba seguir durmiendo en su recámara , la cual había re descubierto , había notado que de día era más iluminada de lo que parecía y que tras esas gruesas cortinas había un pequeño jardín con un desayunador y un columpio para dos personas con almohadones muy cómodos.  
El casi no abría las cortinas pero algunas veces me lo había permitido . No sabía por que sensei se encerraba tanto a si mismo era como si la luz le molestará .  
Supongo habíamos llegado a un punto de equilibrio delicioso al menos así me pareció . En la escuela poco a poco mis notas mejoraban , de cinco peleas apenas perdía una o dos por mucho , y eso tenía que ser contra grado superiores por que los de tercero ya nada me hacían ! En los entrenamientos ya ni siquiera mordía la mordaza sólo que no le había dicho a sensei nada de eso , bastaba con que apretara los dientes contra algo , en si esos azotes me producían una sensación rarísima , me entraba un calor ofuscante , subía hasta mi cabeza y bajaba hasta mi pelvis , era terrible ...había veces que sensei me besaba había otras que no , dependía de su humor completamente , pero últimamente había estado muy contento conmigo y siempre recibía su boca gustoso ! En cuanto a mis lecciones iban de maravilla , dominaba muchísimos más hechizos que cualquiera de mi grado , mi lectura se intensifico un 200 porciento y mi caligrafía era la mejor , en la pintura ni se diga , mi fascinación era mayor cada día y además ya tenía una basta colección de cuadros , sensei me dejaba estar callado en su oficina algunas tardes pintando sus especímenes de mariposas , no es que a mi me gustarán eran feísimos pero era lo único que podía pintar para estar más cerca de el.  
\- que demonios estas pintando Soubi?  
\- es una de las Danainae sensei.  
\- a que familia pertenece ?  
\- Nymphalidae  
\- bien! Bien! Uno siempre debe conocer lo que está haciendo , un espécimen muy hermoso !  
\- sensei?  
\- ahora que Soubi? Eres muy parlanchín!  
\- perdón sensei!  
\- a ver que ocurrencia te pega ahora?  
\- por que ... Por que...  
\- Soubi ! Deja de tartamudear es tan molesto!  
\- por que te gustan las mariposas tanto?  
\- ah? - este se me quedo mirando un momento y luego se recargó en su silla cómodamente mientras se quitaba los lentes - que pregunta es esa?  
\- lo... Lo siento sensei!  
El timbre de teléfono sonó y el levantó lo puso en altavoz.  
\- sensei Ritsu , tiene una llamada desde Europa .  
\- quién podrá ser? No me digas que...  
\- Hai! Hai! Es sensei y está muy molesta .  
\- que lata! Ah la tomare !  
\- lo comunicó sensei Ritsu!  
Este quitó el altavoz y tomó la bocina , sensei se mostró irritado cuando la voz al otro lado del teléfono comenzó a gritar con un sonido peculiar y irritante!  
\- Hai!... Hai! ... Cálmate , eres muy ruidosa!  
Su rostro en serio me pareció enfadado y mejor continúe pintando .  
\- no... Déjame hablar maldición , cállate un segundo! ... Dios eres tan molesta ! No! No! ...no! ...deberías ya saberlo fue mi aprendiz!  
Por los gritos que pegaban al otro lado del teléfono , me pareció que era una mujer . Su voz era horrible en verdad, seguro sería una mujer muy anciana!  
\- no... No... Me sorprende que no sepas quién es...  
No! ... En serio? ... Es el hijo de Chouko !  
El nombre de mi mama! Hacia tanto que no escuchaba el nombre de mi mama . Mi corazón dio un tumbo tras otro , me sentía como agitado .  
\- si... No me fastidies !  
Una imagen de mi mama se me vino a la mente , ella sonreía mientras horneaba galletas de jengibre, le gustaba mucho esa raíz , tomaba te de jengibre con miel y hacia muchos platillos con este . Mama...  
\- que fastidiosa eres! ... Me alegra que este mejor! Espero se pueda medir con tus prototipos! ... Bien! Bien!  
Salí de mis sueños cuando escuche que sensei enfadado le contestaba a esa fastidiosa mujer .  
\- por? Sabes que no es así... Por qué tendría que decirte que " te quiero " cuando no lo hago! ... No te hagas ilusiones yo dije eso por repetir , sabes que me exasperas !  
Eso me alarmo un poco , sería que esa era la novia de sensei? Seguí pintando como si nada hasta que este me hizo la señal de que me retirara . Lo último que alcance a escuchar fue :  
\- supongo ...no! ... Lo se !El no es Chouko !  
Que quería decir con eso ? Quién era ese o esa que hablaba de mi mama al otro lado del teléfono?  
\- ah! Mama supongo que estarías contenta de ver que me he vuelto un mejor peleador!


	8. Acosador

Subfamilia :Calinaginae  
Cap. 8 Acosador.  
\- tengo que felicitar a Agatsuma -kun por haber tenido la mejor puntuación en caligrafía y gramática a nivel regional . Felicidades Agatsuma -kun ! Chicos ...  
\- felicidades !  
Desde que me había intentado suicidar patéticamente , y después de perder a Hatsuko me había dado cuenta de algo muy importante ... Todo y todos los demás me eran ajenos , realmente no eran de mi interés y pasaba de ellos , mi único interés era sensei y la pequeña ojos azules . A veces pensaba en Tsuki-chan pero era tan fugaz que su rostro se me había olvidado . Casi sería mi cumpleaños , cumplirla nueve años y también comenzarían las épocas de los festivales y para nosotros los combates . Asistía a tercer año y aún seguía sin un sólo amigo de mi edad.  
\- Soubi! En un par de semanas es tu cumpleaños , así que dime ... Que deseas de cumpleaños ?  
\- nada sensei!  
El primer cumpleaños que había pasado sin mis padres sensei me había dado de regalo visitar la tumba de mis padres ... Me dijo cosas horribles sobre ser enterrado vivo y además escupió sobre la tumba de papa ... El segundo cumpleaños el comió tarta de fresas mientras yo leía un libro de el periodo Edo que el me regalo , era una manera de festejar según el. El tercer cumpleaños ...el inolvidable látigo .  
\- Soubi ! Se que no te gustan mis regalos . Eres un niño tonto y caprichoso pero ... Supongo que has mejorado bastante en tus notas y como peleador así que está vez te daré lo que desees!  
\- sensei!  
\- entonces ?  
Sabía lo que quería pedirle pero no podía! Simplemente nos atrevía a pedírselo ... No... No podía , lo que yo quería no podía ser ! Comencé a temblar del miedo.  
\- Soubi ... Estas temblando?  
\- nnn...no !  
Este carraspeo los dedos sobre su escritorio y sonrió de una manera malévola .  
\- los...los regalos de...deben salir del co... Corazón de cada persona sensei!  
\- que idiotez ! Te ordeno que me digas que estupidez deseas ! Y es una orden Soubi! No tengo que recordarte que me debes máxima obediencia!  
Negué con la cabeza y comencé a temblar más.  
\- Soubi- alzo el la voz- pareces una maldita gelatina ! Para esos temblores te juro que si te da otro shock nervioso no te llevare al hospital!  
Intente controlarme , comencé a inhalar y a exhalar pausadamente .  
\- su...supongo que si sensei me de...me de... Me deja elegir ... Pues ... Qui... Qui...  
\- Soubi estas tartamudeando otra vez! Te escuchas como maldito imbécil! - este pegó un golpe con la mano extendida al escritorio y esto me hizo reaccionar así que alcé la voz demasiado .  
\- quiero dormir con sensei y un beso de sensei!  
Este se quedo sorprendido un minuto y luego sonrió con suficiencia .  
\- Soubi. Y eso? Por?  
\- na...nada más!  
\- Jajajajaja Soubi acaso eres estúpido ?  
Esa risa y ese comentario me hirieron profundamente para que demonios me preguntaba lo que quería si se iba a burlar de mi!  
\- imposible ! Aún mojas la cama en ocasiones ! Imposible, simplemente imposible ! Que asco! Jajajajaja que cosas piensas eh?  
Mi molestia se hizo más grande y sólo le mire , en serio me molestaba !  
\- ah-dijo este para si - quién diría que el hijo de Chouko me pediría algo así , que estupidez! -este volvió su mirada a mi y entonces sonrió de una manera particular y socarrona - Soubi que es esa mirada? Estas molesto? Jajajaja  
No respondí y el continuo.  
\- quítame esa mirada , ese tipo de mirada me provoca más Soubi! Ah bueno ya veremos si te lo ganas , si dejas de mojar la cama de aquí a tu cumpleaños tal vez sea posible!  
Eso acaso había sido una esperanza ? Acaso sensei me estaba dando una esperanza ? Sería posible ? Eso mejoro mi humor y comenzamos la lección.  
La semana previa a mi cumpleaños aún no lograba dejar ese hábito tan horrible de mojar la cama . Casi nueve años que horror! No había conocido a alguien que a esa edad aún lo hiciera , y lo peor de todo mis esperanzas de  
Dormir con sensei se desvanecían conforme pasaban los días.  
A dos días de mi cumpleaños estaba más que desesperado por que no había obtenido un avance mayor , realmente sensei me había dado una serie de pautas que yo tenía que hacer antes de ir a dormir e incluso te la una alarma despertadora a media noche pero de 7 noches aún 4 mojaba la cama ... 2 de ellas ponía dos o hasta tres alarmas y acababa rendido por no dormir bien y sólo una podía medio de irse que tenía éxito si dejaba de tomar líquidos antes de las siete de la tarde .  
Casi a media tarde de ese jueves sensei término con la lección de " resistencia" , 210 varazos y 25 latigazos me dejaron molido pero en pie . Me fui a tumbar al kiosco del jardín del cielo rojo , era un lugar precioso para pintar y era el jardín número tres , cerré los ojos un poco , sabía que no debía quedarme dormido y no lo hice sólo escuche el ruido del jardín , pájaros trinando , el ruido de las oías que el viento mecía y trataba de mitigar el bolle de mi espalda.  
\- y si te tienes que ir ... Desearía que sólo te fueras!  
Ah ! Me levanté de inmediato ... Había alguien ahí! Salí de el kiosco y la mire ... Uniformada ... Bella ... Su figura se miraba más pálida que la última vez que la había visto hacia ya casi medio año!  
\- Sou-chan!  
\- Abel-san!  
\- sólo Abel! - dijo riendo .  
\- pero... Pero ... Que haces aquí?  
\- espero a alguien!  
\- ah?  
Ella sonrió y recargó su mejilla en su mano!  
\- y tu Sou-chan?  
\- ah! Na...nada!  
\- seguro descansabas! Este es un sitio bien agradable no crees Sou-chan?  
Asentí! Ella bajó de un salto asombroso , Abel-san se me antojaba una niña delicada aunque algunas veces me sorprendía demasiado.  
\- Dime Sou - chan no te molesta demasiado estar de pie?  
\- ah?  
\- me refiero a las marcas de Ritsu!  
-Como...  
\- ven vamos a que te sientes un poco eh?  
Ella me tomó delicadamente de la mano y me condujo de nuevo al kiosco . Como sabía lo que escondía bajo mi ropa? Acaso tenía vista de rayos x? Cómo demonios sabía que había sido Ritsu sensei?  
-Abel-san... Como?  
-sólo es Abel...Abel ! Y bueno Sou-chan si Ritsu es tu maestro es lógico que el te haya lastimado así. Además Ritsu está loco! Sólo el sería capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible a alguien tan lindo!  
\- por favor no digas nada!  
\- descuida Sou -chan , no es mi problema!  
\- y tu Abel? A quién esperas ? Bueno si puedo preguntar !  
\- ah ! A alguien que seguro no llegara !  
\- al que te dejo ahí , en ese sitio tan desagradable de la vez pasada?  
Ella asintió con un aire de nostalgia .  
\- Abel-san es una chica muy hermosa y especial que tipo de persona la podría dejar por ahí plantada dos veces? - dije muy molesto.  
Ella soltó una risita y dijo- en serio lo crees Sou-chan?  
Yo afirme con plena confianza .  
\- eres tan lindo ! Te abrazaría si no fuera por que tu espalda sufriría mucho !  
Abel-san y yo sufría por personas que no tomaban nuestros sentimientos en cuenta . Yo quería creer que sensei me podría amar pero no yo mismo estaba seguro de si ese acto sería capaz de lograrse .  
\- y esa carita? - pregunto ella.  
-ah!- suspire yo , Abel -san me inspiraba una paz desgarradora y por alguna razón confiaba en ella, a pesar de que era la segunda vez que le miraba , me sentía tan atraído a caer en sus brazos y llorar . Sería acaso por que nos habíamos conocido en uno de mis peores momentos? Sería que la desdicha amorosa nos unía? Sería que su rostro dulce me recordaba al de la pequeña cabellos negros?  
\- es que ...es que... - el sólo recordar que no había una esperanza , que mi causa estaba perdida y que llegaría a la mayoría de edad en esta situación tan triste me puse a llorar-buaaaaa!  
\- ah? Que... Que pasa? Acaso dije algo malo Sou-chan?  
\- no -negué con la cabeza- no es eso es sólo que ...  
Comencé sin razón alguna a contarle lo que había sucedido y ella me escuchaba atenta , hasta que exhalé un suspiro terrible y me quede callado y cabizbajo .  
\- así que es eso eh?  
Asentí  
\- y sou-chan quiere dormir con Ritsu?  
Asentí varias veces y le abrace mientras me soltaba llorando .  
\- buaaaaaaaaa! Pe...pero es imposible !  
\- vaya ... Que problema ! Supongo que por ser tu cumpleaños puedo ... Que diría el! Supongo ...mmmmh supongo que si es tu cumpleaños estaría de acuerdo no?  
Levanté la mirada y ella me sonrió.  
\- tranquilo Sou-chan, no pasa nada ! Yo te voy a ayudar! Ven está noche ... Quince minutos antes de la media noche y platicaremos está bien?  
\- ah?  
\- se que es arriesgado pero yo no puedo moverme hasta tu habitación a buscarte ya que como sabes espero a alguien... Pero si vienes te daré un regalo de cumpleaños ... Que te parece? Eh?  
\- es por que esperas a alguien?  
Ella asintió con una sonrisa .  
\- entonces? Que dices vendrás?  
Asentí!  
\- está bien... Lo haré Abel!  
\- bien ! Ahora ve a descansar para que nos reunamos en la noche !  
Asentí y me retire a un paso muy lento en tanto ella se quedaba en su sitio... Sus palabras me vinieron a la mente !  
"Y si te tienes que ir ... Desearía que sólo te fueras!"  
Me desperté por la alarma que había preparado para las diez de la noche y por alguna razón que no sabía explicar me arregle para mi cita con Abel-san , no es que gustara , simplemente me recordaba a esa pequeña ojos turbios ! Por las once y media decidí que era tiempo de salir pero temía a la oscuridad ... No te la más que mi lámpara que se conectaba a la luz y si está no se conectaba no servía . Que horror! Estaba atrapado ! Abrí la puerta para tantear la situación y estaba horriblemente oscuro ! Me senté al pie de la puerta a llorar . Todo había sido inútil, yo y mis temores estúpidos !  
Tres toquidos a mi puerta y su voz baja y dulce se oyó detrás de esta.  
\- Sou -chan! Sou-chan !  
-ah?  
Abrí de inmediato y la vi afuera con una linterna antigua .  
\- vamos Sou-chan ! Tengo que regresar de inmediato !  
Por mero instinto le abrí mis brazos y está me elevo como si nada ! Tampoco pensé , simplemente actuaba naturalmente , así que me acurruque en la cuenca de su cuello y cerré los ojos ! Esa ráfaga de viento que cortaba y era helado me helo la espalda y comencé a tiritar de frío. Para cuando ella hablo mis brazos estaban mas que helados .  
\- lo siento Sou- chan ! - dijo al tiempo que me bajaba de sus brazos ! Estábamos en el kiosco de nuevo!  
\- ah?  
\- toma ! - me ofreció su abrigo de nuevo y yo quería negarme pero realmente tenía frío , lo tome- bien buen chico!  
\- lo siento Abel-san ! Es que ...  
\- no te preocupes Sou-chan ... Creo que había olvidado que te asusta la oscuridad ! Fue un descuido mío!  
\- pero por mi culpa te has movido de tu lugar !  
\- nada que no pueda pagar! - dijo sonriendo. La abrace , era tan delgada que sentí que se rompía.  
\- vamos Sou-chan ! Hay que apresurarnos !  
Nos sentamos en el interior del kiosco , la luna en su esplendor nos ofrecía toda la luz intensa que podía .  
\- bien Sou-chan lo primero es que tu tienes que pedirme que te ayude ! Tienes que ser específico entendiste? No es como pedirle un deseó a una estrella , tu dices que problema quieres arreglar que este en ti y yo veré que puedo hacer .  
Asentí.  
\- lo segundo es que no puedes decirle a nadie ... Es y bien, bien importante que no digas a nadie que yo te he ayudado , en lo que desees pedir . Promete lo!  
\- lo prometo Abel.  
\- la tercera cosa es que por ahora y hasta que tu mismo lo sepas no debes preguntarme sobre nada! Entendiste?  
\- hasta que yo mismo lo sepa?  
\- si... Tu sabrás cuando lo sepas!  
No entendía que quería decir con eso pero asentí y repuse:  
\- lo prometo !  
\- y la cuarta es que siempre siempre me llamaras por lo nombre , Abel! Sin formalidades!  
\- pero...  
\- vamos promete lo!  
Asentí y dije:  
\- lo prometo .  
Ella me recostó en sus piernas y me abrocho bien el abrigo .  
\- Sou-chan... De es pedírmelo .  
Asentí  
\- por favor ! Por favor Abel-san ... Digo Abel ! Ayúdame a lograr mi propósito de no volver a mojar la cama! Te lo pido!  
Ella soltó una risita y asintió.  
\- Sou-chan todo lo que veas aquí y ahora pertenece al pasado está bien? Lo olvidaras ! Entendiste?  
Negué con la cabeza pero su paz me inundaba y no me preocupaba nada más .  
\- no te preocupes ! Algún día lo entenderás ... -ella se encorvo para besar mi frente y luego con sus dedos largos cerro mis ojos . Escuche su voz pronunciar esas palabras :  
\- la luz se fue pero así te veo mejor , se fue... La luz entre nosotros ... Dame la mano! Soubi te busco ... Soubi te busque a tientas ... - sentí su toque y la oscuridad se fue disipando . Me pareció verla más bella ,más hermosa y radiante ...intentaba aferrarme a su voz !  
\- Sou-chan... Hoy brilla el sol!  
Una luz intensa brillo y cuando cedió ese brillo nos encontramos en un parque ... Yo conocía ese parque a la perfección ... Yo... Yo sabía... Era el parque que quedaba cerca de mi casa ...  
\- Soubi! Soubi! Por favor hijo no corras así o te lastimarás!  
Ese era yo corriendo por todo el lugar sin cuidado alguno y Zaz! Tropezón y contra el suelo!  
\- buaaaaaa! Mami! Duele!  
Era muy ... Raro verme cuando tenía dos años ... Era muy ... Muy... Fastidioso?  
\- Soubi! No llores más ! Ven ! Vamos a casa!  
\- no! Quiero seguir jugando!  
\- pero ya va a llegar papa !  
-pero quiero seguir jugando!  
\- mañana te traeré un poco más , anda vamos a casa!  
-Sou-chan - dijo Abel mientras me tomaba de la mano y seguíamos a ese par.  
\- a...Abel... Esto ... Esto es? Es real?  
\- no lo se Sou-chan está en tu cabeza !  
Cuando nos aproximábamos a casa había alguien en la puerta tirado . Se miraba como un vagabundo pero de inmediato le reconocí ...  
\- que demonios haces aquí? Y en ese estado?  
\- por favor no me eches Chouko !  
\- maldita sea Minami! Te he dicho que no hagas esos desfiguros eres un idiota!  
Sensei... Se miraba como enfermo y además parecía indigente , apestaba a alcohol y mama lo reprendía de una forma particular . En tanto yo me entretenía con un chupete.  
\- por favor déjame pasar!  
\- no!  
\- por favor Chouko tenemos que hablar!  
\- Minami , lo que tengas que decir no me interesa!  
\- por favor ... Por favor ! Chouko! - sensei se arrodilló ante mama y está miraba a todas direcciones de la calle para evitar la escena embarazosa!  
\- está bien solo un par de minutos , lávate la cara y veté Minami!  
Los tres pasamos a la que antes había sido mi casa .  
\- Chouko ...  
\- dije que vayas a lavarte la cara y luego hablamos !  
Mi mama me preparo un biberón con leche tibia y subió a mi habitación llevándome de la mano  
\- ven mi pequeño ! - ella me acuno en sus brazos y yo caí con semejante bomba nuclear . Era increíble en cuestión de segundos caí dormido . Sensei apareció por la puerta de mi habitación en lo que mama me acomodaba en la suave cuna azul.  
\- Chouko!  
\- cállate idiota mi bebe está dormido!  
Luego de arroparme salieron en silencio y bajaron hasta la cocina. Me aferre a la mano de Abel .  
\- Chouko ... Escúchame por favor!  
\- Minami... Tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar ! Pensé que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros !  
La cara de sensei se mostraba destrozada de dolor.  
\- por favor ! No me abandones ! - sensei cayo de rodillas y mi corazón se partía ... Sensei ... Sensei amaba a mi mama?  
\- Minami? Minami... Mírame !  
Sensei alzó la mirada aún de rodillas y tenía esas lágrimas enormes en sus ojos verdes que aun parecían un mar!  
\- Minami... - dijo ella en un tono cariñoso-Minami , Minami! - este se volvía burlón -entre nosotros no hay nada ! Nunca lo hubo! Entiéndelo! Te detesto , me causas asco Minami! Eres débil ! Y yo detesto a los débiles , mírate nada más lo patético que luces !  
Sensei dejo caer la mirada al suelo nuevamente y mi mama sonrió con una malicia que yo nunca había visto!  
\- voy a hacer algo por ti! Te voy a ayudar ven!- dijo y tomó a sensei de los cabellos arrastrando lo hasta la planta de arriba . Lo empujo hacia la tina y abrió la llave del agua fría.  
\- quédate ahí hasta que te enfríes Minami! Jajajajaja .- dijo mi mama y salió de la ducha rumbo a la cocina .  
Por que sensei no se paraba? Por que dejaba que mi mama hiciera todo eso? Sensei!  
Después de un rato de este se paró y cerró la llave , salió empapado del cuarto de baño cuando ...  
\- mami?  
Sensei y mi yo de dos años nos encontramos en el pasillo. El me miro fijamente con esos ojos color mar cubiertos de lágrimas .  
\- mojado!- dije señalando con el dedo.  
Sensei se puso en cuclillas y abrió sus brazos hacia mi , yo fui hacia el . Este me abrazo y su cuerpo estaba completamente frío y húmedo ! Su llanto se desbordó y eso me asusto un poco .  
\- tu... Eres tan preciado por que saliste de ella! Tu!  
\- mojado! Mojado! Oni-chan mojado - dije y comencé a reír .  
De pronto subió mi madre y con una ira enorme me aparto de el, y le propinó un par de bofetadas que lo mandaron al suelo ; en ese momento me causo mucho miedo su cara de mama , era como...como si fuese otra persona , como ... Su rostro era pura irá y me asuste muchísimo , tanto que comencé a llorar!  
\- idiota ! Jamás toques a mi bebe ! - y luego cambió el tono dirigiéndose a mi- estás bien Soubi? Te ha lastimado? No llores mi pequeño mama está aquí!  
En realidad no era de sensei de quién estaba asustado sino de ella . Como había podido cambiar esa mirada a ira ? Esa no era mi mama! Pero ... Pero comencé a sentir de nuevo todo eso , temblaba , yo y mi yo de dos años estábamos temblando y había ocurrido. Me había mojado por completo ! Eso causo que apretará más la mano de Abel , estaba trabado en ella .  
\- mami...- dije temblando !  
Mama me abrazo e hizo algo que fue horrible .  
\- Soubi , se buen niño si? - dijo y me depósito en mi cuna , luego salió de mi cuarto . Que pasaba ? Ella nunca había hecho algo así? Baje de la cuna estampándome contra el piso y comencé a llorar , a gritar y a tocar la puerta .  
\- mami! Mami! Maaaami! Buaaaaa!  
Abel y yo atravesamos la puerta como si fuéramos fantasmas , dejando al yo de dos años en mi habitación hundido en llanto y tristeza . Afuera ya estaba oscuro sensei continuaba tirado en el piso . Sus rostro estaba inundado en lágrimas y su pecho se movía agitado .  
\- Chouko por favor mátame pero no me alejes .  
Mi mama le miro con un aire de superioridad ! Su rostro me era completamente ajeno, esa no era la cara dulce de mi mama! Ella era una mujer dulce y amable pero ... Esa ... Esa mujer !  
\- Sou-chan sido suficiente ! Vamos!  
\- no ! Espera ... Abel espera un poco!  
Ella me obedeció .  
\- Minami , ven ...  
Sensei se paró con mucho esfuerzo y siguió a mama hasta la parte de abajo de la casa . Ambos se posaron frente a frente en la sala .  
\- Chouko!  
Mama bajo el pantalón de sensei con mucha delicadeza y se lo quito mientras este la miraba asombrado .  
\- relájate Minami!  
Sentó a sensei en el sillón y fue directo a encender la chimenea . Sensei la miraba . Esa mirada , no podía soportarlo ... Sensei amaba a mama y eso era mas que claro , mama en tanto avivaba el fuego !  
\- Minami , has sido un buen sacrificio pero sabes que se ha terminado todo! No te hagas más daño a ti mismo!  
Yo tengo ahora una familia que proteger ...  
Sensei recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro ...  
-no digas eso Chouko ! Es que yo no puedo vivir sin ti ! - dijo y comenzó a llorar de una manera desgarradora - somos uno! Tenemos el mismo nombre ,nos conocemos desde niños y nos amamos desde siempre ! Tu ibas a tener a mis hijos! Ya se te olvidó ?  
\- si! Lo siento Minami !  
\- yo se que aún puedo tener tu amor Chouko! Si me eliges querré a Soubi como si fuera mío!  
\- se que así lo harás Minami! Pero ... - mama de levantó con el atizador de la chimenea entre las manos , recuerdo ese atizador con forma de mariposa ! Yo lo detestaba por que una vez curioseando lo toque y me queme seriamente el dedo .  
\- Chouko ... Por favor ! No! Por favor te lo suplico!  
\- ven Minami... Ven ! - estiro mama su mano hacia la dirección de sensei - he peleado todo estos años para ti, he sido tu peleador , tu y yo compartimos el mismo nombre , yo te he cuidado tanto, he vigilado tus sueños , cuando lloraste yo seque tus lágrimas , cuando estabas asustado en la oscuridad fui tu valor y tu luz , cuando tenías miedo yo peleaba contra todos tus miedos por ti ,yo he resguardado tu bienestar , he visto por tu salud , he sostenido tu mano todo este tiempo , así que ven !  
Sensei se levantó despacio y se acerco a mama que puso el atizador de nuevo en las llamas .  
\- de rodillas y apóyate en la mesa .  
Sensei obedeció y se coloco de rodillas apoyando su cuerpo en la mesa .  
\- por favor ! Chouko ...  
\- shhhhh Minami ! Debes ser valiente y tolerar el dolor! Tu eres mi sacrificio ! Los sacrificios soportan el dolor!  
Mama bajo la ropa interior de sensei despacio y le dijo con una voz dulce  
\- Minami abre las piernas , vamos!  
Sensei cerró los ojos y obedeció , enseguida mama tomó el atizador directo de las brasas incandescentes! Un jadeo se me escapo y no pude evitar decir- mama! No!  
Ella encajo el atizador en la parte interior del muslo izquierdo de sensei presionándolo una y otra vez contra su carne con una mirada malévola que no pude soportar . Intente mirar a otra parte y lo descubrí fisgoneando . Ahí esta mi yo de dos años mirando todo a escondidas , temblando de miedo , como yo . En tanto sensei hacia una mueca de dolor y el olor de su carne quemada inundaba todo.  
\- te voy a dejar mi marca en ambos Minami , tu nunca me olvidaras , tu eres mi sacrificio pero yo a ti si! No hagas dramas Minami aprieta los dientes! Está es mi marca yo siempre tendré todo de ti ! Tus heridas y tu dolor jamás sanara , por que mi voz te perseguirá por siempre te arrebatara tu cordura .Tratarás tanto y tan duro de olvidarme pero yo seguiré ahí ! Te dirás a ti mismo que yo ya me fui pero sabrás que no es cierto por que yo soy tu peleador y estaré contigo Minami . Tu lo dijiste compartimos un mismo nombre y te amo! Pero tu estarás sólo todo el tiempo !  
Sensei hundió la cabeza entre los brazos y comenzó a llorar , mama metió de nuevo el atizador y lo movió con vigor ... No quería ver ... No quería ver ...  
\- vamos Sou-chan no tienes por que ver esto!  
Todo comenzó a hacerse borroso y Abel me levantó en sus brazos ...  
\- por que? Por que mama...  
Nos quedamos en una oscuridad completa y Abel me acariciaba los cabellos mientras caminaba a ninguna parte .  
\- Sou-chan debes dormir... Debes dormir y olvidar !  
\- Abel ... Es tan ... Horrible no puedo olvidar lo que vi !  
\- Shhh descansa yo me quedare con ese recuerdo , por un tiempo !  
Me acurruque entre sus brazos y está me beso la frente .  
\- hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar pero la gracia del señor me permitirá llevarme sólo esto que causa pena a su corazón ! Yo tomó esto por que puedo ! Por que debo! Yo secare tus lágrimas apagare tus gritos y seré tu sustento !  
Me perdí en un sueño pesado y profundo . Mi mama frente a esas dos figuras una pequeña y una alta. La alta era Abel -san ...  
Esa mirada de Abel-san ... Esa mirada que mama y sensei detestaban de suplica.


	9. Nunca has visto lo solo que estoy?

Subfamilia:Nymphalinae

Ese ruido! Una alarma que no cesaba ... El despertador. Parecía que había olvidado algo de mis sueños , me desperté en mi habitación , no dormía ahí desde que había regresado del hospital ya que ahora dormía con sensei , pero la usaba para descansar o hacer deberes , después de todo estaba al lado de la de sensei . Que había pasado? Me levanté , me cambie y me fui a clases , no era la primera vez que Me sucedía eso con Abel-san y lo pero de todo es que no podía preguntarle y menos ahora que se lo había prometido y peor aún no se me ocurría nunca preguntarle . Las clases normales anunciaban los exámenes ... Que tedio! Las clases de sensei , eran iguales . No sabía por que pero ver al ver a sensei me dieron ganas de llorar . Por alguna razón lo miraba con una melancolía inmensa me daba tristeza pensar en el . Le mire toda la lección sintiendo que el corazón se me estrujaba.  
Luego la hora de la cena trate de no tomar mucha leche pero realmente tenía una sed horrible , sensei se había dado cuenta de que le observaba y le puso a leer por horas! Supuse que no sería una noche productiva . Llegue a la habitación y espere afuera a sensei. Ya me estaba quedando dormido cuando le vi llegar , con ese hermoso porte ! Siempre vistiendo tan bien... Su cabellos sedosos , ese corté casi al hombro y su mirada escondida tras sus lentes ... Me gustaban sus lentes y me gustaba usar lentes también , me hacia sentir más cerca de el!  
Entramos y el me miro con enfado.  
\- has bebido muchos líquidos?  
\- sólo leche! - respondí .  
\- amh! A tu cama !  
\- sensei ...  
\- que deseas Soubi?  
\- ahm... Sólo ... De...decir buenas noches!  
\- que fastidio. ! Ya duérmete!  
Me metí en el futon y mi corazón latía muy fuerte ... Sabía que pasaría en la noche , creo ya me había resignado . Nunca dejarían de pasarme esos accidente por la noche !  
Esa noche ya casi cuando me dormía el comenzó a acariciar mis orejas y mi cabeza , se sentía tan bien que me relaje muchísimo más , si no podía dormir con sensei en su cama que importaba ? Podía bien vivir con estos simples gestos de amor! Su mano bajo muy rápido , demasiado yo y se metió en el pantalón de mi pijama , pero salió igual de rápido de nuevo hacia su origen mis orejas , con ese delicioso toque me quede dormido .

El día de mi cumpleaños era sábado , nada más desperté y me tallé los ojos , luego de tener una consciencias clara aparte la sabana esperando lo peor . No... No había pasado nada ! Estaba seco!  
No podía creerlo , juraría que mojaría la cama después de toda esa leche de anoche pero nada .  
Fui a las enseñanza del sábado . Todo el día fue acerca de la época medieval en el Mediterráneo . A las tres de la tarde sensei me liberó por que estaba seriamente ocupado así que me encomendé la tarea de ir a buscar a la señorita Abel. Le busque por los jardines y por las afueras de los edificios pero nada ! Llego la puesta del sol y no le encontré . Fui a cenar a un comedor sólo . Después de todo el llegar a la meta un sólo día no contaba. Que más daba era mi cumpleaños y yo quería celebrar así que pedí un postre y un vaso enorme de leche achocolatada .  
\- feliz cumpleaños Soubi! - me dije a mi mismo .  
Luego en la noche al suelo. A los pies de sensei.  
Esa semana no hubo grandes novedades en cuanto a la rutina a excepción de una enorme cumplía nueve, noviembre se acercaba y había parado de mojar la cama. Una semana completa seco! Estaba tan contento ! Ese sábado después de mi cumpleaños estaba tan feliz que llegues temprano a las lecciones de sensei .  
\- y esa sonrisa estúpida Soubi?  
\- ah? Na...nada sensei!  
\- es acaso por que estas cantando victoria por lo de que está semana no has mojado la cama?  
Enrojecí por completo y dije en voz baja:  
\- co...como sabes?  
\- Soubi ... Eres idiota? Duermes en mi habitación , me levantó antes que tu por las mañanas , eres muy perezoso y antes de irme reviso tus sábanas . La verdad comenzaba a rendirme contigo pero ...  
-sensei... Yo!  
El se levantó y me revivió el cabello.  
\- bien hecho Soubi. Debes seguir así ya estas muy grande para que esas cosas te pasen!  
Ah ! Estaba tan feliz! Mi corazón no cabía de la felicidad.  
\- vamos hoy tomaremos una práctica especial . Corre Soubi no te atontes ! - dijo al tiempo que salía por la puerta de su oficina y yo a trompicones lo seguía torpemente . Seguía tan agitado por lo que había pasado que ,que importaba que tuviéramos una batalla más , hoy seguro la ganaría .  
El me condujo a través de los jardines hasta los edificios de los dormitorios de chicos , hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió esta y me indico que pasara.  
Así lo hice aunque no sabía tipo de lección podíamos aprender ahí? Seguro le pondría a recitar cosas o a leerle mientras el dormitaba. Ahhh! Aún así nadie me sacaba de mi nube ! Cerró la puerta con llave y con una sepa me ordeno sentarme en la cama . Yo naturalmente le obedecí , me quite mis zapatos como siempre y me trepe a esa enorme y suave cama . Este dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y se quitó el chaleco del traje que llevaba puesto mientras lo coloca a suavemente sobre una silla .  
\- Soubi! Está lección es muy valiosa , debes aprender lo más que puedas de ella entendiste?  
Asentí y el continuo  
\- está lección es preparatoria para posteriores lecciones siempre y cuando te vuelvas más fuerte pero cabría aclarar que debes aprender lo más que puedas de ella , entendiste ?  
Asentí dos veces . Y el se paró con la mano en la cintura frente a mi , se quitó los lentes deja dolos en el Buró y dijo :  
\- esta lección se llama " amando a Soubi"  
Este se inclinó sobre mi y me beso de tal manera que me hizo temblar , fue un beso húmedo largo y prolongado . Su lengua revoloteaba en toda mi boca . Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos , pero acabe haciéndolo . Sabía que era peligroso pero deseaba esto más que nada .  
Tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire y me dolió demasiado esa separación los labios ardían . Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a quitarme el chaleco y a desabotonarme la camisa del uniforme .  
-sss...sensei!- pronuncie temblando .  
\- Shhh !  
Libre de mi camisa y con el pecho desnudo paso su mano a mi nuca y tiro de mi cabello hacia atrás .Comenzó a besarme el cuello con una pasión arrasante.  
Yo sentía que sus besos me quemaban , me sentía con fiebre ... Su boca bajó hacia mi clavícula , y depósito un beso en cada uno de mis hombros y luego fue a mi pecho y comenzó a lamer mis pezones que de inmediato respingaron . Tantas reacciones de mi cuerpo causadas por sus labios y yo desfallecía brutalmente . Mi cabeza estaba hirviendo ! Seguro tenía una fiebre muy alta pero es que se sentía tan bien !  
\- Soubi , relájate ! - dijo al tiempo que me recostaba en su cama . Yo no me gobernaba sólo jadeaba del placer , temblaba de placer ! Como sucedía eso ?  
Este comenzó a succionar mis pezones y sentí un rush de temperatura que bajaba de mi cabeza , incrementaba en mi pecho justo donde sus labios succionaban y como un rato bajaba hasta mi entrepierna . Me aferre a su camisa , estaba encendiéndome ! Me encontraba. A uno de la combustión . Su lengua paso al otro peso y con su mano masajeaba el que acababa de chupar . Su lengua era deliciosa . Podría morir del calor que me estaba quemando pero moriría feliz. Este busco con su mano derecha mis manos acertadas a su camisa y las sujeto con una fuerza tremenda por arriba de mi cabeza . Eso provoco que gimiera por lo bajó y el volteó a verme con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
\- soy tu amo , tu amo y maestro ! Tu debes amar a tu amo!  
\- se... Sensei! - dije y el corrigió .  
\- dime amo  
\- sss... Si amo!  
El me mordió el costado con intensidad y no pude evitar gemir alto y el soltó una risita . Estaba tan caliente excitado que nos percataba de nada a mi alrededor . Este mordió mis pezones y entonces sentía que había una bomba en mi interior a punto de explotar . Mi pecho se agitaba una y otra vez y sabía que en mi entrepierna había demasiada presión . Mi amo volvió hacia mi boca y me beso con una pasión que ahogó mis jadeos . Me asfixiaba pero era la mejor forma de morir. Amaba morir de esa manera . Me mordió el labio y luego me separo de su boca sufrí mucho y exclame un bajó y lastimero -no!-y el me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja tan fuerte que cerré los ojos para evitar exclamar algún ruido molesto!  
\- Soubi , pide a tu maestro por más!  
-ah! Por... Por favor sensei! Por ... Fa...ah!  
\- Soubi suplica a tu amo!  
\- más! Más! Por... Ppp. ... Por favor ! Más!  
Este me tomó por la mandíbulas introdujo su lengua en mi boca . Mordió mi lengua y yo sentía que algo explotaría en mi ! Esa sensación ! Mordía mis labios , masajeaba mi lengua con la suya , recorría mi no a ! Todo era un caos hermoso! Sensei. Sensei me amaba !  
En un momento de brusquedad este se detuvo y se sentó dejándome excitado y temblando.  
\- suficiente para ser la primera lección!  
Tomó mi cuerpo que estaba hecho un fiambre con la respiración agitada y lo coloco en la postura adecuada de la cama . Luego aflojo su cinturón y se lo quitó . No tenía no idea de que estaba pasando , pero sabía que sus huella en mi piel dolían . Por que hacia eso necesitaba más de el , más ! Sólo pude voltear a verle y lo vi sentado en su lugar en la cama . Cruzo la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y tenía sus gafas puestas nuevamente ...  
\- ssss...sensei!  
\- duerme Soubi ! Debes descansar , además es esto lo que tu pediste de cumpleaños no?  
Le mire suplicante y este puso cara de enfado.  
\- Soubi quita esa mirada detestable ! La misma mirada de Chouko, que fastidio ! Duerme y aprovecha tu regalo , que realmente he sido benevolente al dártelo.  
La verdad es que la fiebre aún nos bajaba y el sueño no era una opción si no una necesidad , así que aún en llamas me deje llevar por mi necesidad ...  
Mi último pensamiento fue ...Nunca has visto lo sólo que estoy ?  
Luego un sueño oscuro. Un sueño sin sueño ... Había visto , había tocado , había probado y ahora de verdad creía en amar a sensei!  
Sin darme cuenta término el año y faltaba un trimestre para entrar a cuarto ... Yo me había vuelto muy fuerte en las batallas ahora era capaz de vencer a los de secundaria sin problemas . Sensei me había mandado a dormir al suelo nuevamente después de esa vez y con gustó dormía a sus pies . La Navidad no fue gran cosa , estaba sólo en el colegio. Después de tres años había descubierto por que el colegio siempre parecía vacío por las tardes . Los chicos entrenaban por su cuenta en sus habitaciones . Algunas veces se podían reunir en algún salón a entrenar pero estaba prohibido vagar por el colegio sin nada que hacer o por los jardines , tal como yo lo hacia . También sabía que sensei era el director de y que era un honor enorme , un privilegio y casi un milagro que el eligiera a un alumno como su discípulo . Con razón todos estaban enojados conmigo .  
Así pasaron las cosas hasta el año nuevo.  
Sensei quizás el me tome en sus brazos de nuevo y me bese bajo las estrellas del nuevo año... Me encantaba estar donde estaba!  
Para el año nuevo sensei no estuvo en la escuela ya que te la que atender lo que el llamaba " un asunto muy molesto " así que la escuela era casi toda para mi el 29 me dedique a pintar por completo caso todo el día en mi habitación y luego regresaba a la habitación de sensei , que ahora estaba seguro de que el problema de mojar la cama se había ido para siempre . Desde mi cumpleaños no había vuelto a pasar , aún así tal y como mi maestro y amo me lo había pedido yo seguía durmiendo en el piso . El 30 incluso es personal de limpieza y cocinas había hecho una comida . Yo desde que Hatsuko se había ido había aprendido la lección y no hablaba con nadie . Recibí su invitación a ir pero me negué . Sensei jamás hubiera permitido eso y la noche del 31 sucedió una de las cosas más raras. Esperaría con mi lámpara de mariposa , mi preciado recuerdo de Hatsuko la llegada del año cuando en el jardín de sensei vi dos figuras ! Una de ella era la de un niño pequeño . Decidí meterme a la cama de inmediato y apagar mi luz . Si eran fantasmas no quería tener nada que ver con ellos así que me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las mantas y mientras temblaba de miedo pedía a las estrellas que me quedara dormido , y así no tener que encontrarme con los fantasmas . Como concedido por los dioses un cansancio fatal me golpeo de forma violenta que de golpe cerré los ojos y me sumergí en mis sueños .  
Un sueño hermoso ... Yo y sensei , en una habitación nos encontrábamos en la cama juntos , el me leía un libro sobre una princesa ... Una princesa que venía del espacio exterior .  
\- sensei... Amo cuando lees para mi ... Tu puedes leerme todo lo que desees!  
Este sonreía feliz . Conforme avanzaba el día tomábamos el almuerzo juntos y el me llevaba a la cama y dormíamos una siesta . El me besaba dulcemente antes de dormir y al despertar había una canción tan dulce que me parecía que rompería en llanto. Sensei cantaba y me besaba .  
\- Soubi canta!  
\- pe...pero no me se la tonada sensei ...  
\- tu puedes cantar me cualquier cosa ! Amo cuando cantas para mi!  
Cantábamos y jugábamos alegres en el jardín . Más tarde tomábamos el te y pastelillos . Todo era delicioso.  
\- sensei ... Quisiera que este hermoso sueño nunca se acabara !  
\- yo tampoco ...  
Mi cara se entristeció y este me tomó la mano y sonrió.  
\- Soubi ... Tengo algo para ti!  
\- es un regalo?  
El asintió y saco una pequeña caja , se paró y fue hasta mi asiento , este se arrodilló y me invito con la mirada a ver el contenido de la pequeña caja de terciopelo .  
Al abrirla casi me pongo a llorar .  
\- Soubi!  
\- me has dado... Anillos de boda ?  
El asintió! Tomó mi mano y me coloco el de tamaño en el dedo correspondiente . La mano me temblaba y el la beso .  
\- te amo Soubi ! Eres mi peleador y eres todo lo que amo!  
\- sensei... Yo... - no podía evitar llorar y me cubro la cara con las manos ... El me había dado un anillo de bodas! Un anillo...  
\- despierta holgazán! Despierta !  
\- ah? - aún estaba atolondrado por los anillos .  
\- maldita sea Soubi !  
\- sensei acepto!  
\- aceptas que? Que eres un pelmazo?  
\- ah?  
\- ya enloqueciste ? Creía que necesitarías más tiempo! Pero bueno!  
\- sensei...  
Cuando estuve más consciente ... Carajo! De nuevo !  
\- levántate flojo te voy a llevar al templo!  
\- ah? Emhhh... -dije sonrojado .  
\- Soubi!  
\- emh se...sensei ya voy .  
Este me tomó por el antebrazos y me saco del futon en contra de mi voluntad y me descubrió.  
Una mancha en la entrepierna de mi pantalón . Que vergüenza ! Se supone que esas cosas ya no me sucedían . Este se me quedo mirando furico y arranco las mantas de un zarpazo . No estaba mojado el futon ! Pero... Pero ... El me bajo el pantalón en un movimiento brusco y miro mi ropa interior con detenimiento . Luego inquirió:  
\- Soubi... Estabas soñando?  
\- ah? - asentí .  
\- que soñabas ?  
\- ah? - me sonroje y no quería decirlo pero el me miro de esa forma que me decía que aborrecía la situación y confesé - soñé con sensei! - dije bajando la mirada .  
Este me miro y soltó una risita .  
\- lo...lo siento sensei! He ... He vuelto a mojar la cama - dije con la moral por los suelos. Supongo no todo era así de bueno! Me dio tanta pena que sin sentir comencé a llorar.  
\- Soubi ! No mojaste la cama . Tuviste lo que se llama un sueño húmedo ! Soubi aprende algo , tu sexualidad es hermosa y en cualquier caso ... Mírame maldita sea! - dijo y me busco la mirada- cuando Soubi caiga al tropezar ... Se tiene que levantar por que así mejora! Soubi debe avanzar , Soubi no llora, entendiste? Soubi entendiste? Dime lo entendiste ?  
Asentí y me seque las lágrimas.  
\- e...entonces no me orine?  
\- no! Pero es sorprendente! Apenas tienes nueve ! Eres muy precoz para tener esos sueños! Al menos se que mi desempeño era bueno incluso en tus sueños!  
Me tomó de la mano y me condujo al baño... Que había sido eso? Acaso sensei me estaba tratando bien!  
\- Soubi , ve a darte un baño!  
\- Hai!


	10. Tipica situacion!

Subfamilia: Limenitidinae.

Demasiadas decisiones se tomaban en las batallas ...  
\- Soubi aniquílalos! Ahora!  
\- si maestro! Luz , ciega , brilla , resplandece y aniquila a tu alrededor! Desvanece su oscuridad!  
Batalla ganada contra alumnos de secundaria , grado medio.  
\- bien Soubi!  
Así transcurría el tiempo ya estaba en cuarto , mis especialidades eran el arte de la pintura y el dibujo , de especialmente bueno . Las ciencias apenas si me pasaban. En cuanto a las batallas cada día aprendía más hechizos que cualquier otro . Debía formular mínimo cada día 15 formas diferentes de recitar un hechizo. El entrenamiento de resistencia ya había superado el que sensei me atase y ahora perfeccionaba el soportar en silencio. Quería avanzar en cuanto a estrategia de batalla pero sensei de la que se mejor primero conocer todos los hechizos ye enfocaba las en ello. En cuanto a mi amor por sensei , cada día crecía más y más ! No hablaba con nadie más en si a nadie le agradaba por ser alumno único de sensei.  
\- Soubi. Este año quiero que asistas al campamento de verano , entendiste ?  
\- sss... Sensei vendrá!  
\- no! Me es imposible y además me chocan esas cosas!  
\- entonces no deseó ir!  
Un cenicero casi se estampa contra mi cara .  
\- que demonios dices estúpido niño? Sabes que me debes obediencia en todo no?  
Asentí aunque sabía que no me gustaba la idea de dejar de ver a sensei aunque sólo fuera por un día !  
Lamentablemente esas vacaciones fui obligado a ir al campamento en la prefectura de Tohoku en la isla de Honshu.Y aunque me pegue a su pantalón y le rogué un minuto antes que no me dejara ir , este sólo se volteó y me dio la espalda . Rogué.  
\- sensei ... Por favor ... No me dejes!  
Un profesor tuvo que sujetarme ,subirme al autobús y acomodarme en mi asiento a su lado ya que nadie me dejo un espacio .  
\- ya Agatsuma -kun ! Vendrás en un mes .  
Me eche a llorar ! Me cubrí los ojos y me eche a llorar , no quería regresar en un mes ! Es las no quería apartarme de el mi un día! Me iba a morir ... Sensei te pierdo...

Una nueva oleada de depresión me tumbo la primera semana , me tenían que obligar a comer , no quería salir de la cama , me negaba . Perdía las peleas al instante o no siquiera me presentaba . Quería regresar al colegio de inmediato . Sabía que sensei recibía todos y cada uno de los reportes donde le informaban de mis estados de ánimo y de que me negaba a pelear o siquiera a hacer algo si el no estaba , y a pesar de que les pedía a los profesores que le dijeran que aunque sea debería llamarme por teléfono para que me animara un poco el siempre mandaba decir lo mismo "sólo mantenga lo con vida, que coma bien y que duerma bien, lo demás no es mi asunto". Sensei jamás me hablo por teléfono , no le importaba lo que sufría sin el ? Una semana después de llegar a ese lugar donde eran los campamentos que más bien parecía un campo de concentración bien arreglado . Una tarde mientras exploraba por las afueras , ya que las instalaciones tenían unas hectáreas enormes donde había cultivos de Cañas y arroz y al final de estas colindaban con un bosque que se miraba horrible , vi una figura larga y esbelta que me pareció conocida . Vestía como las mujeres de épocas pasadas que cultivaban el arroz , incluso el sombrero me pareció estupendo! Su cabello me hizo dudar si era ella o no. Ya que ya no era rojo fuego sino morado intenso con un mechón largo y negro .  
\- Sou-chan!  
\- Abel?  
\- por aquí ven!  
La colina que conducía hacia los cultivos estaba algo pronunciada y torpemente fui a azotar contra esos .  
\- Sou -chan, estas bien?  
Ella corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me ayudo a incorporarme .  
\- te encuentras bien?  
Asentí y le mire , se miraba hermosa , me gustaba mirara a Abel-san por que era como si mirara a un ángel .  
\- vamos Sou-chan ! Ven!  
Dijo y me levantó en brazos .  
\- ah! Abel no...no! Estoy bien puedo caminar! -dije apenado.  
\- jajaja lo se sólo dame ese gustó!  
Esta me llevo hacia donde estaban los surcos de los cultivos .  
\- me alegra que hayas venido Sou-chan !  
Mi expresión seguro reflejó lo que sentía por que ella repuso.  
\- ah? Y esa cara? No te gusta salir de la escuela?  
\- no es eso Abel! Es que ... Yo no quería venir !  
Dije haciendo un puchero y está soltó una risita .  
\- vaya así que tu eres el pequeño que está causando tanto revuelo en esta edición del campamento de verano eh?  
\- ah? Revuelo?  
\- si! Creo que traes a todos locos eh?  
\- por?  
\- por nada ! Oye pero el campamento es realmente divertido , salir de la escuela ! No llevar uniforme ! No te parece maravilloso?  
\- me gusta el uniforme !  
\- ah? No entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora! Pero me alegra que estés aquí Sou-chan así podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños!  
\- ah?  
\- no tuve oportunidad de celebrarte la última vez que nos vimos ya que tuve que salir de emergencia pero que te parece si lo celebramos en unos días?  
\- pero... Ya casi es de nuevo mi cumpleaños ! Además no recuerdo mucho de la última vez!  
\- jajajaj lo se! Te quedaste dormido! Sou-chan es muy lindo cuando duerme ... Te lleve a tu cama y te puse la pijama , estabas muy cansado por que ni siquiera despertaste !  
\- lo siento mucho Abel , que pena haberte dado tantas molestias!  
\- no te preocupes en realidad fue muy lindo !  
Me sonroje y ella río.  
\- tengo que volver seguro es tarde ! Vienes Abel?  
\- no! Yo me quedare un poco más pero tenemos que festejar , en tres días será mi batalla ve a verme y de ahí festejaremos te parece ?  
Asentí y salí corriendo , me fascinaba saber que había una cara amigable en el campamento y la verdad me sentí más entusiasmado de saber que Abel-san estaba ahí también! Al menos sería menos pesado si ella estaba ahí debido a esa paz que ella me inspiraba .  
En verdad eso me había puesto de bien humor y quedaba parejo en las batallas , aún no ganaba ninguna pero al menos ya no las perdía por default . Tal y como quedamos fui a ver la batalla de Abel-san . Quería saber quién era su peleador , tenía que ser el tipejo que siempre la dejaba esperando y supuse que te la que ser sumamente fuerte por que ellos habían vencido a kindless . Ese día pelearían en un domo de madera que realmente no era muy iluminado , me pareció un escenario de película de Hollywood callejera ,mi lugar estaba casi hasta atrás ya que todo el campamento guíe a ver esa pelea a diferencia de las otras donde inane algunos pero ese día estaban hasta los profesores , y habían colocado una pantalla para que los que estuviéramos hasta atrás mirásemos mejor . Era la tan esperada revancha de soundless contra ...X? Por que demonios su nombre era X?  
Me senté a mirar , tenía miedo por Abel-san ! Se decía que soundless tenían hechizos terriblemente potentes y que definitivamente tiraban a matar! Y de X se decían que eran mounstros .seria una gran batalla!  
Los primeros en salir fueron soundless , dos chicos atractivos , el de cabellos azules era el sacrificio y el de cabellos verdes era el combatiente. Sus ojos eran impresionantes , vestían de blanco completamente y las chicas de secundaria perdían el control por ellos ... Bah! Que tenían de bonito... Sensei estaba mejor !  
Abel-san tanteo en salir unos minutos , pero venía de nuevo sola . Venía con el uniforme de siempre , incluso con tanto calor traía el abrigo ... Donde demonios estaba su peleador ?  
Ella avanzo lento haya el centro del escenario y su mirada denotaba una pena absoluta . Maldición!  
Un profesor entro y reunió a los tres , nadie escuchaba que platicaban pero en un momento a otro los tres asintieron y regresaron a sus posiciones . Abel-san volteó a verme y me saludo agitando su mano y con esa sonrisa hermosa tan suya ! Que pasaría?  
Salió una profesora y explico que el peleador de X estaba ausente pero debido al grado de Abel-sama ella había aceptado el duelo! Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos ... Era posible que un combatiente peleara son el sacrificio ? Si ! Se sabía que eso su era posible pero que sus probabilidades eran muy bajas para obtener la victoria ! Pero un sacrificio que peleara sin su combatiente ? Todos comenzaron a dudar de que está dichosa para llamada X , pudiese si quiera ganar.  
La pelea comenzó y todos nos replegamos hasta el frente!  
El equipo de soundless inició el sistemas de batalla y no tuve más que contener el aliento!  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado! - dijo Abel-san con una voz queda y sin moverse.  
\- restricción ! Por seis ! Por doce !  
\- una serie de cadenas que se miraban muy pesadas cayeron sobre ella y está no se movió , incluso su expresión no cambio en nada . Iniciar con una restricción con seis y doce era demasiado !  
\- ondas que vibran , vibren cada átomo de su cuerpo y destruyan !  
El domo completo comenzó a vibrar , pareciese que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento y yo la mire. Nada! No cambiaba su expresión para nada! Le lanzaron dos hechizos más , uno de ellos fue tan potente que tiró una viga del techo , nada! Todos creíamos que ella estaba petrificada de miedo o por los hechizos hasta que ellos comenzaron a hablar.  
\- rinde te muñeca !no eres nada para soundless nosotros controlamos las vibraciones sonoras , te juro que si te rindes no te aplastare tan dolorosamente ! Pero debes rendirte ahora! -dijo el combatiente.  
\- rinde te ! No se cuanto tiempo Igari deje de estar entretenido! Si le aburres será tu fin! Te conviene rendirte.  
Abel-san entonces los miro con indiferencia, como si no comprendiera sus palabras y luego exclamo!  
\- lo siento pero ... Esto es aburrido . Abajo!  
Las pesadas cadenas de la restricción cayeron al suelo a sus pies y los de soundless quedaron boquiabiertos .  
\- pe...pero ! - dijo el combatiente y comenzó a lanzar restricciones al por mayor-restricción por doce ! Por veinte ! Absoluta!  
Abel-san estaba cubierta de cadenas que hacían vibrar el domo y algunos alumnos se replegaron . De un momento a otro las restricciones fueron a dar al suelo.  
Ella busco levemente con la mirada algo o a alguien y luego prosiguió.  
\- lo siento ... -dijo con una voz muy queda y se quedo callada .  
El combatiente de soundless comenzó de nuevo a lanzar hechizos y restricciones que no servían de nada . Que estaba pasando? Abel-san parecía tan indefensa y poderosa al mismo tiempo . No se movía para nada hasta que este quedo exhausto de lanzar hechizos inútiles .  
\- hoy brilla el sol! - pronuncio ella con una voz muy suave y prosiguió - te busco a tientas.  
Eso dejo desconcertado al peleador de soundless hasta que un infernal grito se escucho atrás de el. Los ojos de su sacrificio estaban velados . No podía ver ! Aún así el le ordeno siguiera peleando, su peleador apenas retomaba el aliento y comenzó el ataque de nuevo pero nada hacia efecto contra Abel-san , ella en tanto volteó a verme y me saludo . Cuando el peleador de soundless paro a tomar aliento de nuevo ,ella lo miro y dijo en su voz apenas audible .  
-hoy quema el sol!  
Ah? Dónde? Dónde había escuchado yo eso? Maldición! Otro alarido y todos volvimos la vista al sacrificio de soundless , su piel humeaba por completo , su combatiente corrió a tratar de ayudarlo pero al tocarlo este dio un aullido de dolor.  
\- maldita bruja , eres una maldita bruja ! Me tienes harto tu maldito peleador cobarde debería dar la cara ! Esto es hacer trampa!  
Abel-san no cambio ante las provocaciones del peleador y dijo.  
\- rinda se por favor!  
\- eres una idiota , te destruiré .  
Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro.  
\- Se ha ido la luz entre nosotros...  
El domo se apagó por completo y todos comenzaron a gritar. Los que estábamos adelante si alcanzaban aún a ver las figuras de los tres peleadores . Pero en si todos estábamos aterrados .  
\- bruja ahora veraz!  
\- por favor ... Perdóname! - dijo Abel-san dando media vuelta y luego a completo en una voz apenas audible - Magenta!  
Un alarido horrible que incluso a mi me puso de rodillas con las manos cubriéndome los oídos nos estrujo el corazón y luego un silencio horrible . Las luces volvieron y Abel- san bajaba de escenario de la batalla , en tanto el sacrificio de soundless estaba tirado en este y el otro estaba completamente anonadado . Los maestros subieron corriendo , el combatiente no reacciona a estaba en shock y el sacrificio , tenía cada hueso dislocado .  
Todos se acercaron al escenario pero yo no quería mirar salí corriendo de tan espantosa escena cuando choqué con algo .  
\- Sou-chan! Estas bien?  
Era Abel-san , me quede perplejo, ella me ofreció su mano.  
\- ah... Qu... Emh...  
\- lo siento aún estas asustado verdad?  
Asentí.  
\- bueno si quieres podemos dejar la celebración para otra ocasión! No quiero asustarte . - dijo despidiéndose mientras se marchaba.  
Su paz! La paz que está emanaba era tan absoluta que la tome del abrigo y le dije.  
\- A...Abel! Espera! Quiero ir !  
Ella me miro solté duda y luego sonrió. Me tomó de la mano y salimos rumbo a los cultivos sin decir no una palabra .  
Una mesa hermosamente adornada con velas ,serpentina , confeti y que contenía platillos con dulces pastel y bocadillos nos aguardaba.  
Ella encendió la vela del pastel y comenzó a cantarme feliz cumpleaños con lo cual yo enrojecí y después pedí un deseó y le soplé a la vela . Ella aplaudió y nos sentamos a comer . En realidad yo nada más por que la me miraba con felicidad .  
\- Abel-san no vas a comer?  
Ella asintió y a completo :  
\- si pero me encanta mirarte Sou-chan eres un niño muy lindo!  
Yo seguí comiendo ya que todo estaba delicioso . La luna alumbraba nuestra celebración y entonces se me ocurrieron algunas cosas que podría preguntarle.  
\- Abel... Ah ... Se que no debería preguntar y entiendo si no deseas contestar pero...Por que pintaste tu cabello?  
\- ah! Jajajja eso si lo puedo contestar . En realidad este es mi tono natural ! Siempre lo Pinto de rojo para que nadie vea mi cabello natural?  
\- por?  
\- no se ... Supongo no es lindo!  
\- pero si lo es! Es muy bello ! Muy , muy bello!  
\- Sou-chan es mi caballeroso al hacer esos cumplidos !  
\- es que es verdad!  
\- entonces no me lo pintare más !  
Yo asentí y seguí comiendo! Cuando termine ella me sirvió un vaso de leche y apoyo su mejilla en su mano.  
\- supongo tienes muchas cosas que quieres preguntarme de la batalla eh?  
Asentí.  
\- puedo preguntar de eso?  
\- claro! Sou-chan es un combatiente también!  
\- ah! Entonces ... Que fue eso Abel? Dios fue impresionante y también cruel! Ósea ... Bueno no digo que...  
\- no te preocupes Sou-chan ! eso es verdad !  
\- como Es que puedes pelear sin tu peleador ? Como es que esas restricciones no te afectaron ? Que ... Que es magenta? Por que no te contuviste?  
\- whoa! Espera Sou-chan no tan aprisa !  
\- lo...lo siento!  
\- bien primero contestare que puedo pelear sin mi combatiente por mi nivel! Las restricciones si me afectaron pero mi resistencia también tiene que ver con el nivel que vas adquiriendo , cuando Sou-chan este en prepa lo comprenderá mejor . Y bueno jajajaja esa palabra es un hechizo en cadena que yo cree y bueno ...después de todo no podía contenerme , en primera por que está es mi naturaleza y en segunda por que yo soy un sacrificio... Si me contenía la que perdería sería yo , Sou-chan nadie en una batalla se va a contener debes tener cuidado , todos dan lo mejor de sí mismos y eso mismo esperan recibir! -dijo sonriendo comenzaba a darme sueño pero tenía tantas preguntas ... Había comido mucho !  
\- por que tu peleador no llego? No...no estas auuumh enojada? Que hace ese hechizo? Que es un hechizo en ca... Cadena? - apenas podía mantenerme despierto .  
\- no se supongo que algo ha de ver surgido jajajaj no creo que le hubiese sido importante llegar ! No me enoja. Ahhh pues ese hechizo le disloco y fisura cada hueso , en si ese tipo de hechizos sólo funcionan si van enlazados con otros es un gran hechizo que está formado de pequeños hechizos . Sou-chan?  
Aún está a un poco consciente pero me era imposible moverme o abrir los ojos .  
\- es más de media noche! Los niños deben dormir temprano , te llevare a tu cama .  
Lo último que sentí fue como me alzo en brazos me dio un beso en la frente y dijo :  
\- feliz cumpleaños Sou-chan!  
Al otro día desperté en la habitación que compartía con otros cuatro niños , ellos hablaban de la pelea de ayer . El peleador de soundless había quedado en estado de shock , que aún no reaccionaba y que si no lo hacía en 72 hrs lo regresarían a su casa ! En cuanto al sacrificio ... Había quedado cuadripléjico y ciego ! Todos sus huesos a excepción de algunas vértebras de son las que impiden que se muera habían sido dislocadas junto con los demás huesos , aún no recuperaba la vista y lo enviarían a casa de inmediato . No había nada que hacer!  
Era terrible! Abel-san era una peleadora terrible? Todos decían que había sido una venganza por que ellos habían ganado por default la vez pasada ! Y que ya habían ganado varias peleas contra ella . Esa había sido la primera pelea que yo había visto de Abel-san y me pareció que ella estaba muy superior a todos nosotros.  
Después de eso comencé a pelear mejor , había pensado en lo que ella había dicho "no podía contenerme , en primera por que está es mi naturaleza y en segunda por que yo soy un sacrificio... Si me contenía la que perdería sería yo , Sou-chan nadie en una batalla se va a contener debes tener cuidado , todos dan lo mejor de sí mismos y eso mismo esperan recibir!" ... La razón por la que sigo aquí! Comencé a ganar nuevamente con sacrificios prestados y me coloque entre los primeros puestos de mi categoría . Era endemoniadamente bueno y mis sacrificios siempre salían ilesos .  
El campamento casi acababa cuando una noche escuche como abrían la puerta de mi habitación.  
\- vamos a dar una vueltecita imbécil! - dijo una voz y me quitaron cubrieron con la manta hasta la cabeza envolviendo me sin que pudiera ver , patalee pero no logre zafarme . Uno de ellos me cargo sobre su espalda y comenzó a avanzar , algunos me pegaban y escuchaba la risa de otros que me llamaban estúpido !  
Me botaron en el piso después de un rato y me quitaron la manta . Entonces vi donde estaba . Estaba del lado más profundo de los cultivos de arroz casi en el límite con el bosque , la luna iluminaba con una voz muy tenue.  
\- a ver retrasado ! Crees que puedes humillarnos de esa manera!  
\- si! Niño de pañales ! Te crees mucho por que eres el favorito de Ritsu!  
Eran dos niños de secundaria , dos de grado superior y dos de mi grado .  
\- entonces ? Acaso eres tonto? Responde !  
\- nnn...no soy tonto! Ustedes si!  
\- Jajajajaja además eres retrasado tartamudo ! Te vamos a enseñar lo que es una buena pelea!  
Uno de ellos me propino un empujón al agua y comencé a temblar . No de miedo si no de coraje .  
\- jajajaj ni siquiera puedes llamar a tu mama por que está muerta .  
\- lucharás contra nosotros marica !  
Di tome un puño de lodo y se los aventé y luego otro iré media vuelta y comencé a correr hacia el bosque . Me siguieron rápidamente . No sabía hacia donde iba , sólo podía escucharlos tras de mi , así que continúe hasta que tropecé y me vi sitiado en un claro que parecía abrirse para a un buen campo de batalla .  
Dos por detrás uno a cada lado y dos por delante .  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado ! -dijo el de secundaria  
-sistema de batalla iniciado ! Dijo el de grado superior .  
\- sistema de batalla... Iniciado ! - dijo el de mi grado .  
Yo me quede tirado en el césped , no quería combatir pero no tenía opción .  
\- sis... Sistema de batalla ini...iniciado !  
\- jajajaj estúpido tartamudo  
\- haremos que mojes el pantalón!  
\- te arrepentirás de haber nacido .  
Una voz alta y enojada se escucho al rededor del claro .  
\- lo que ustedes hacen es trampa ! Puede pelear el sin un sacrificio pero no tres equipos contra uno ! Así que yo seré su sacrificio .  
\- sal ! Sal quién sea que se esconda! Aceptamos la batalla !- dijo el de secundaria .  
\- aquí arriba . O acaso tu visión es tan pobre?  
\- ahí! Ahí! Señalo el de primaria . Arriba en una rama muy alta estaba una figura. Alta y esbelta .  
\- yo seré tu sacrificio Sou-chan!  
Bajó de golpe en un salto. Era Abel-san y su cara pintaba una molestia superior .  
\- veamos que pueden hacer ! Soubi arriba .  
Me levanté de inmediato y me puse delante de ella .  
\- tu...tu no pu...puedes pelear ! Eres mayor ! - Dijo el de grados superiores .  
-tu también -dijo ella y añadió-al igual que el - y señalo al de secundaria .  
\- maldición!  
\- no...nosotros nos largamos de aquí -dijeron los de mi grado y echaron a correr .  
\- olvídenlo ! -dijo y luego en un tono bajo añadió- yo prendí fuego a la lluvia .  
Un arco de fuego comenzó a trazarse hasta convertirse en un círculo . Toda la pare exterior comenzó a llover gotas de fuego.  
Alcanzamos a escuchar sus ullucos de dolor . Ellos se quemaban afuera y nadie podía salir a ayudarles sin que se quemaran .  
\- maldición! Dejos irse ! Ellos son menores!  
\- menores o no ,no les importó hace cosas tan sucias ! ...lo siento pero no haré tal cosa , además ellos dejaron abierto el campo de batalla . Si se rinden ante nosotros entonces podría cerrar mi campo de batalla de otra manera es imposible , son las reglas!  
\- nos rendimos! - dijeron los de grado superior. -nos rendimos!  
Sentí como su campo de batalla se cerró y vi la rabia en su mirada .  
\- están conscientes de que no podrán volver a retarlo?  
Ellos asintieron .  
\- Chihari ataca! - dijo el sacrificio de secundaria !  
\- restricción por tres ! - dijo el combatiente y sus cadenas se fueron sobre mi y Abel pero está vez ni siquiera las sentí.  
Yo la mire y ella estaba tranquila .  
\- Soubi ve por ellos -dijo calmadamente .  
Asentí.  
\- tierra , choca , tiembla , arquea , vibra y balancea!  
La tierra comenzó a temblar de una manera estrepitosa y horrible .  
\- viento corta y despedaza .  
Yo logre poner mis defensas y retome el contraataque .  
\- restricción por tres por tres por tres!  
Casi veinte cadenas sobre ellos . Y retome .  
\- yo soy viento ! Yo soy libre ! Yo volare como un ave! Y retomare el camino! Viento ve ! Viento ataca a quién conde o tu libertad a su voluntad , destroza , aniquila!  
La ráfaga de viento se volteó en su contra y yo mire a Abel. Ella parecía recitar algo con los ojos cerrados , apenas si movía los labios así que preste atención y trataba de escuchar pero nada!  
\- ayúdame a aferrarme a la amada vida ! Hasta la mañana ! No mirare abajo, no mirare! Sólo me aferrare hoy!  
Algo me previno , una voz en mi cabeza ! Decía "atento y acaba con ellos yo nos protejo"  
\- se agitan con el viento que es libre , se agitan y crean estática . Gran electricidad , carga , vida y una descarga!  
Una descarga recorrió las restricciones y el sacrificio recibió la mayor parte de esta , el sistema de batalla desapareció .Habíamos ganado .  
\- ayúdenos ! Está muy mal!  
Abel me tomó de la mano gentilmente y me sonrió . Luego se dirigió a ellos .  
\- lo siento pero no es nuestro problema !  
Yo la mire y ella me alzo en su brazos y comenzó a caminar lentamente .  
\- pero ... Está mal herida !  
\- te puedo dar un consejo , no la toques , te puedes llevar una descarga tremenda , además ustedes fueron los que buscaron la batalla . Permiso! - dijo está sin voltear a verlos !  
\- vamos Sou-chan te llevo a tu habitación!  
La abrace fuerte , sentía que debíamos ayudarlos pero no quería contrariarla . Ella me había ayudado después de todo . Hundí mi rostro en la cuenca de su clavícula y sentí como el sueño me dominaba .  
\- Abel... Que era lo que recitabas ?- dije casi a punto de quedarme dormido en sus brazos .  
\- un hechizo para absorber el daño de su restricción! Por que no pelear esta batalla sin armas?  
Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar y me quede dormido .  
Cuando desperté estaba con una profesora . Ella me explico que ella me había dejado ahí y le había comentado lo que había pasado . De ahí en adelante dormía con la profesora por orden de sensei .  
Cuando regresamos sensei estaba ni contento ni enojado . Las cosas siguieron igual .  
-sensei...  
\- si?  
\- quienes son los peleadores de X? No tienen nombre ?  
El me miro y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
\- son peleadores muy peligrosos , debes alejarte de ellos !  
\- ah?  
\- pero...  
\- Soubi ! Obedece me ! Nunca debes acercárteles! Me escuchaste? Nunca nunca! Su nivel de pelea es horrible ! Además son personas horribles ! Esas ni personas son!  
Por que sensei se molestaba tanto? A mi Abel- san me parecía una chica muy agradable . No conocía a su peleador así que seguro se refería a el . Está no era un típica situación. Usualmente a sensei otros peleadores le daban lo mismo incluso siempre me incitaba a retarles pero está vez Por que serias diferente ? Por que sería de esa manera?  
Casi pasaba al quinto grado sin entender a la persona que amaba.


	11. Chouko y Minami P1

\- Por que estas llorando ?  
\- por que fueron malos conmigo! Extraño a mi mama! No quiero estar aquí!  
\- como te llamas?  
\- Minami Ritsu!  
\- Minami... Minami... Minami-kun es un lindo nombre !  
\- ah?  
\- yo soy Chouko Odaimoku  
\- ah?  
\- vamos Minami-kun no llores más ! -dijo extendiendo la mano.  
Tome su mano era fría , pequeña y pálida.  
\- ven no llores más ! De ahora en adelante seremos amigos, te parece ?  
Asentí .  
\- tu me llamarás por mi nombre , así nada más !  
\- Chouko-chan?  
\- sólo Chouko !  
\- Chouko?  
Ella asintió .  
\- yo te llamare Minami- chan  
Ese había sido el trato y asentí.  
-Odaimoku -chan! No juegues con ese niño llorón! Es de segundo grado !  
\- pero a mi me gusta Minami-chan!  
\- ah? Que tonterías dices Odaimoku -chan?  
\- ninguna tontería , en serio me gusta!  
\- jajajaja pues si tanto te gusta bésalo!  
Ella me tomó por el uniforme y me plantó un beso en los labios , sus labios eran fríos también pero mi corazón dio un tumbo tremendo !  
Chouko era de mi edad pero estaba un grado arriba de mi. Era muy inteligente me ayudaba siempre con mis materias y también era popular , y me llevaba con ella a todas partes .  
\- Odaimoku-chan vamos a hacer una pijamada y sensei ha dado permiso de ello ! Quiero que seas la invitada de honor , dime vendrás ?  
\- llevare a Minami -chan , algún problema con ello?  
\- Odaimoku... Emh bueno el va a mojar la cama!  
\- ya no mojas la cama verdad Minami-chan?  
-no! No!  
\- si no va Minami-chan no me interesa!  
\- bien que vaya! Ahí nos veremos entonces?  
\- si!  
Cuando el chico se alejó yo le pregunte :  
\- Chouko-chan? Vamos a ir?  
\- si quieres ve tu Mina-chan a mi no me interesa , estamos aquí para pelear no para hacer fiestas !  
Ella me protegía de todo y de todos .  
\- no te metas con Minami-chan!  
\- vamos Odaimoku -chan , desde cuando estas de parte de alguien que ni siquiera un simple hechizo sabe formular !  
\- Minami-chan es pequeño!  
\- es tu novio?  
\- si lo fuere que problema tendrías?  
\- no puedes andar con un llorón cobarde Odaimoku!  
\- quién dice?  
\- vamos!  
Ella era muy buena conmigo , me cuidaba y me protegía siempre . En las noches cuando tenía pesadillas corría a escabullirme a su habitación.  
\- Chouko! Chouko !  
\- que pasa mina-chan ...estas bien!-decía frotándose los ojos .  
\- Chouko! Tuve una pesadilla horrible !  
\- ven ...ven ... Yo te cuido.  
Me acomode a su lado y ella me tapo con su frazada y tomó mi mano.  
\- Chouko...te...tengo miedo .  
\- no te preocupes Mina-chan yo te cuido y si tienes pesadillas yo peleare por ti!  
Chouko me cuidaba hasta en los aspectos más mínimos.  
-por que loras Mina-chan?  
\- no me gusta está comida pero llegue tarde y no alcance otra y tengo hambre !  
\- toma la mía!  
\- ah? Pe...pero yo...  
\- no te preocupes Mina-chan a mi si me gusta está comida - alboroto mi cabello y me beso delante de todos.  
Incluso cuando enfermaba ella no se despegaba de mi lado.  
\- Chouko ... Quiero a Chouko !  
\- aquí estoy Mina-chan! - dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo en la puerta de la enfermería .  
\- Chouko no quiero que me piquen!  
\- pero es necesario! Si no la fiebre no bajará !  
\- pero me duele!  
\- Mina-chan , no soporto que llores por favor !- dijo secando mis lágrimas - hagamos algo abrázame y te aseguro no te dolerá!  
\- pero...  
\- ven!- dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi , yo me incorpore y le abrace. -cierra tus ojos Mina -chan.  
Obedecí y ella comenzó a arrullarme con una canción. Era tan típica su paz que no siquiera sentí cuando acabo sólo supe que me quede bien dormido y ella sujetaba mi mano como siempre.  
Chouko era mi principio y mi fin . Ella era todo para mi , habíamos pasado casi toda la primaria juntos . Ella era mía . Ella era todo lo que necesitaba y me daba lo que le pidiese. Ella me ayudaba con el entrenamiento .  
-tienes que ser muy fuerte Mina -chan !  
\- pero ... Se supone que el que pelea es el combatiente !  
\- pero el sacrificio es el que recibe el daño!  
\- Chouko tengo miedo!  
\- de?  
\- de que mi combatiente no me quiera ! Tendremos que huir si no es así!  
Ella sonreía ! Su hermosa sonrisa!  
\- sigamos entrenando .  
Ella me había dado las claves para memorizar muchos hechizos , la cual era leer mucho. Yo leía mucho , ella me leía por las noches , y en nuestro tiempo libre íbamos a la biblioteca . Me dolía mucho cuando la ponían de combatiente con otro equipo y me dolía combatir sin ella. Un par de veces nos toco enfrentarnos y ella siempre se rendía primero .  
\- lo siento pero me rindo ...  
\- Odaimoku -chan ... Que ... Que haces?- decía su sacrificio desconcertado .  
-nada !- respondía ella .  
La primera vez que me hablo en serio de su amor fue mientras descansábamos en un jardín .  
\- yo vivo para ti Mina-chan!-dijo esto una tarde que estábamos en el jardín de Enoc.  
\- ah?  
\- yo vivo para Mina -chan !  
\- emh! Chouko ... Yo también te quiero!  
\- no! - dijo muy sería y se puso derecha- yo te amo Minami Ritsu ... Te amo y tienes todo de mi!  
\- cho...Chouko! No digas esas cosas!  
\- por?  
\- por que si ...si no son verdad...  
-son verdad y lo sabes - esa mirada ... Esa mirada suplicante que puso ... Esa mirada me derretía , mi corazón se chocaba ante esa mirada, me estrujaba todo el ser hasta el punto del abandono total ! Esa mirada ...que ahora me enferma !  
\- Chouko... Yo también te amo - esa fue la primera vez que tome su mano por voluntad propia , cursaba yo tercero de primaria y ella cuarto , sabía que la amaba y era cierto , era una época donde no necesitaba grandes pruebas para saber la verdad .  
Ella no asistía a campamentos o viajes de grupo se marchaba a entrenar siempre a otras partes ,se sabía que tenía profesores muy exigentes que la entrenaban . Un día mientras ella entrenaba unos chicos me dieron una golpiza tremenda y al final del día ella se enteró . Fue a verme a mi habitación.  
\- que sucedió mina-chan?  
\- na...nada!  
\- Minami Ritsu! Que sucedió?  
\- lo...lo siento Chouko !  
Dije y me pegue a ella .  
\- ya! Ya! Sabes que te amo ... Quizá es intuición femenina pero te veo a los ojos y veo mi futuro , algún día estaremos casados y tendremos hijos molestos por eso es que debemos tener la suficiente confianza el uno del otro entiendes? Mina-chan eres mi mejor amigo!  
Yo sabía que no había razón alguna de este amor sólo sabía que ella me complementaba , tenía esa sensación de que sus ojos eran como las piezas que le faltaban al rompecabezas de mi corazón! Había encontrado en ella a mi mejor amiga , confidente y maestra pero más allá ella era el camino a mi hogar .  
\- Mina-chan te amaba antes de conocerte ...- dijo y me beso tiernamente para complementar - así tal cual como eres creo que te había soñado ! Te había estado esperando toda mi vida !  
\- Chouko! Estoy completo ahora que estas conmigo!  
\- entonces ... Debes decirme que paso?  
Le conté que había sucedido y ella seco mis lágrimas con sus dulces besos y me ánimo. Alguna casualidad misteriosa hizo que la siguiente ronda de exámenes nos ya ara de compañeros contra los que me habían golpeado . Chouko los destrozo .  
\- Chouko!  
\- no te preocupes Mina-chan ! Nadie te volverá a molestar por que yo soy una barrera , soy fuerte , soy la mejor peleadora y soy todo lo que necesitas ! Jamás dejare que nadie te toque y sabes por que ? Por que quiero ser todo para Mina-chan ...todo lo que deseas ! Ser todo lo que necesitas!-está me puso contra la pared y me miro con esos ojos ... Esa maldita mirada suplicante! - te amo tanto! Te amo más con cada respiración tuya ! Cada suspiro ...- su boca estaba muy cerca de la mía- te amo tanto Mina -chan tanto y tan profundamente !  
\- yo... Yo también te amo Chouko! Y te prometo que seré fuerte ! Seré asertivo! Confiable ! Seré lo que tu necesitas ! Puede que no lo parezca pero te amo tanto que me duele! Y cuento con una razón para vivir ... Un significados profundo que es... El amor que siento por ti! - dije apenado y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro .  
Esta me tomó de la barbilla y me plantó un beso enorme .  
Así llegamos a quinto de primaria donde comencé a no soportar estar sin ella!  
Chouko de había vuelto mi vida entera y ella hacia todo lo que yo le pedía .  
\- Chouko por favor !  
\- tienes que ir mina-chan !  
\- pero no quiero separarme de ti!  
-no es tu primer campamento!  
\- no! No pienso ir sin ti!  
\- vamos Mina-chan podrás ver las estrellas , y cuando estas brillen podrás pedir un deseó al cielo!  
\- entonces sabrás lo que pediré !  
\- ah?  
\- pediré que Chouko este ahí conmigo!  
Ella río y aún así tuve que asistir al campamento , ese año hubo una lluvia de estrellas , yo salí a contemplarlas y formule el deseó que tanto anhelaba .  
\- quiero verte Chouko! Me siento sólo! - me doble sobre mis rodillas a llorar cuando escuche su voz!  
\- por que lloras Mina-chan!  
\- ah? Chouko? No! Debo de haberme pirado ya!  
\- son acaso esas lágrimas de alegría ? De placer de verme?  
Está se inclinó y le acaricio la mejilla y seco mis lágrimas .  
\- cho...Chouko! - dije y me fui contra sus brazos - quería que vinieras !  
\- lo se! Lo se mi amor! Y debes tener la certeza de que siempre haré lo que me pidas ... De que estamos rodeados por el consuelo y la protección de los más altos y en las horas en las que estés sólo Minami no debe llorar !  
-Chouko! No llorare más te lo prometo!  
Nunca pude cumplir al cien esa promesa .  
A mediados de año yo estando en quinto y ella en sexto apareció mi nombre ! Estaba grabado al fin.  
El entonces director del colegio me mandó llamar y dijo que mi peleador estaba listo para recibirme y que me lo presentarían a fin de mes .  
Salí corriendo , no podía buscar a Chouko por que sabía que la habían llevado a unas pruebas muy duras en Europa para que llegara a un rango diferente y superior. Trate de entrenarme a mi mismo en cuanto a soportar el dolor , pero el dolor físico no fue más nada ! Era el dolor de que alguien extraño fuese a ser mi peleador . Yo quería a Chouko!  
\- Chouko... Ah! - decía para mi mismo- me olvidarás? Si alguien más es mi peleador me olvidarás? Lo intentarás? Dejarás de amarme? ... Lo que daría por ver tu cara.  
El día de conocer a mi peleador llego y cuando pase a la oficina del director para encontrar a mi peleador estaba ella ahí ! Hermosa luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco y un listón rojo en la cabeza ! Traía una torera roja y zapatos blancos con listo es rojos . Se miraba hermosa y magnífica , esa mirada tan suya que suplicaba amor.  
\- Chouko! Que haces aquí? Voy a conocer a mi peleador -dije con poco entusiasmo pero ella no se movió- debes irte ... Siempre ... Siempre te amaré no importa quién sea mi peleador, quizás no hablemos mucho... Pero yo ... Nunca te olvidare ! Aunque tengamos asuntos diferentes , no parare! Aunque no seamos los mismos y cambies tu de opinión! Te amo... Y lo que daría por estar contigo un poco más , se a veces te deje atrás , se que soy difícil , se que nunca te trate como de verdad te mete las y créeme que pagó el precio y lo pagaré cada día sin ti! - ella permaneció inmóvil.  
El director salió del baño haciendo mucho ruido y me miro sorprendido.  
\- Minami-chan no vas a saludar ?  
\- director ...- estaba a punto de llorar!  
\- no es magnífico , Odaimoku-chan es una gran peleadora cuidala mucho!  
\- ah?  
\- como que ah? ... Espero ese ah? Haya sido de felicidad ! Que chicos estos !  
\- no... No entiendo!  
\- ah-suspiro el hombre- Chouko Odaimoku es tu peleadora ! Que no entiendes muchacho?  
\- ah? En serio?  
Ella asintió y yo aún estaba anonadado por la sorpresa cuando el hombre nos dejo ir a solas por el jardín . Ella y yo caminamos hasta el jardín de Enoc en silencio y nos tiramos en la hierba . Yo seguí sin hablar .  
\- Mina-chan... Quizás ahora no importa que redefinamos esto que no tenía nombre ... Ahora soy tu peleadora !  
\- pero... Pero Chouko...  
\- estas en desacuerdo con que sea tu peleadora?  
\- nada de eso , es la mejor noticia que he recibido pero ...como paso? Cuando?  
\- no es importante!  
\- para mi si lo es!  
\- bien entonces te lo diré ! Lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez ! Sabía que tu serias mi peleador !  
\- como?  
\- por que si! Es como sentir la brisa invernal y saber que la noche será fría , vi la luz que brilla a en ti y los cielos criminales y la luz pura que emana de ti me lo dijeron ! Todo me lo decía el viento , la lluvia... Todo! El tiempo no me liberaría de esto.  
Estaba fascinado de saberlo y eso llevo todo a un punto más allá las cosas ! De ese momento en adelante comencé a entrenarme junto con ella en bloquear el dolor. Ella ya tenía una tolerancia demasiado elevada al dolor para tener apenas 11 años.  
Comenzábamos a ganar cada batalla , el lazo que nos unía era tan fuerte que incluso habíamos desarrollado un sentido extra . Ya no era necesario llamarla , ella podía sentir todo lo que yo sentía y viceversa .  
En menos de un año ella se había vuelto muy fuerte , había pasado a la secundaria antes que yo y eso fue un golpe duro . Yo aún quería estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo posible pero el tiempo en la escuela estábamos separados , ella parecía no importarle pero a mi me dolía muchísimo.  
\- que pasa mina-chan?  
\- Chouko... No te sientes sola en la escuela secundaria?  
Ella negó con la cabeza y añadió.  
\- tu si cierto?  
\- ah? No! Claro que no!  
\- no puedes engañarme mina-chan se que así es por que lo siento en ti!  
Baje la mirada avergonzado y tome su mano.  
\- no quiero que nada nos separe Chouko.  
\- nada nunca nos separara ! Mina-chan mírame ! - dijo buscando mi mirada - mírame por favor! - yo la mire directo a los ojos y me dolió esa mirada- lo que traiga el mañana ... Ya no importa por que no te perderé! Seré la madre de tus hijos Mina-chan! Entendiste?  
Asentí .  
Faltaba sólo medios año para que yo también ingresara a la secundaria. Sus palabras ... Lo que traiga el mañana ... Lo que traiga ... El mañana ... Ahora creo que si debió importarme ... Chouko , si debió importarme por que yo ya sabía que te perdería ... Te pierdo ... Te perdí ... Y dolió! Dolió tanto. Aún ...


	12. Alrededor de tiTodo alrededor!

\- se...sensei...  
\- calla Soubi!  
Este me había amarrado las muñecas a la cabecera y me había amordazado la boca con una pañoleta . Me encontraba indefenso . Era mi cumpleaños número diez y el había sido muy perspicaz en mis deseos . Me conocía , sabía lo que quería ... Había ya tenido varios sueños. no el ... Había tenido que contárselos debido a que siempre le cachaba en la jugada de la ropa interior mojada . Caray! Que hacerle?  
A veces tomaba notas de mis sueños y otras me decía prontamente que me callara . Mi cumpleaños había caído justo en domingo y era de noche cuando el pago la luz y me recostó en su lecho. Me ató las muñecas y me coloco la mordaza .  
\- shhhh-suspiro en una voz muy baja.  
Comenzó a bajar mi pantalón y beso mi estómago , introdujo su lengua en mi ombligo y repasó la figurilla de este con su lengua húmeda y deliciosa . Este bajó chupando mi vientre mientras sus manos hábiles bajaban mi ropa interior ! A mi la vergüenza me cegaba eso además de un calor mortal que me prendía y hacia que las piernas me tambalean.  
Me abrió las piernas y comenzó a morder mis muslos y a chupetearlos . Eso se traducía en presión en mi sexo . Lo amaba... Lo amaba y se me escapo un suspiro -te amo!- era presa de sus besos . Este soltó una risita , ya había pasado su camino de besos y caricias a través de mis rodillas . Habría de llegar hasta mis pies cuando cambio de pierna y subió nuevamente ... Para cuando acabo yo estaba dejando de respirar , mi pecho apenas si encontraba el aire suficiente , este levantó mis piernas y comenzó a besar mis pantorrillas . Esto era una hermosa tortura ... Luego mordió la carne de mis muslos y beso mi trasero , lo mordía , lo devoraba , intente patalear y este me sujeto fuertemente y me propino una nalgada .  
\- Soubi ! Quédate quieto maldición!  
Levantó mis piernas mientras yo desfallecía y lamió desde mi entrada hasta la punta de mis pies una y otra vez , no aguantaba la presión , no aguantaba ! Dolía y se sentía tan bien! Lo peor vino al final ... Cuando reaccioné su boca estaba chupando mi entrada , se sentía tan bien que mi trasero se quedo rígido , mis pues sacaban chispas y cerré los ojos ...mi corazón se pararía ... Mi sexo explotaría y yo moriría en sus labios ... Pero esa posibilidad no sucedió. ... Antes de que todo eso pasara el me dejo excitado , exhausto , adolorido y gimiendo avergonzado en su cama . Me acomodo bien , me tapo , se fue a limpiar y luego regreso a mi lado , yo aún continuaba herido ... El me dejaba muy mal . Se tomó su lugar en la cama , luego su libro y dijo sin dedicarme no una mirada :  
\- duérmete Soubi ... Ah y feliz cumpleaños!  
Dos palmadas a mi costado y me apago la luz ! Yo seguí despierto un buen rato más en silencio ... Siempre me dejaba tan excitado y luego sin emociones .  
Comenzó el quinto grado y no pintaba para estar tan mal , mis peleas eran cada vez mejor y aunque nadie quería entablar una amistad conmigo y a mi tampoco me interesaba ser amigo de nadie muchos deseaban que fuera su peleador , se rumoraba que era muy esperado que mi nombre apareciera para poder saber de quién sería el sacrificio . Casi por sexto decían que aparecían la mayoría de los nombres así que todos se encontraban expectantes , todos excepto sensei .  
\- por que uno no puede escoger a su peleador o a su sacrificio?  
\- por que no! Ya te lo dije Soubi no comiences a molestar de nuevo !  
\- eso es un problema ! Que pasa si no se llevan bien!  
\- no se ! Igual te tienes que aguantar ...  
\- pero entonces no sería un equipo ganador no?  
\- si ... Supongo ! Soubi eres muy parlanchín!  
\- sensei... Tu eres un sacrificio cierto?  
\- que lata ! No vas a dejar de hablar o te coso los labios?  
\- sensei quién era tu peleador?  
Este me miro con ira y bufo.  
\- sensei ... Era mi madre acaso?  
\- Soubi por que no te callas de una buena vez !- este se agarro la sien con dos dedos y su cara se descompuso, me dolió saber que había herido de alguna forma a sensei. Siempre que se trataba de mi mama sucedía que el me hacia hablar de ella , el nunca hablaba de ella . Y se ponía realmente mal e intolerante como si se enfermará , tomaba muchas pastillas , sensei cambiaba cada que se hablaba de mi madre .  
Como siempre se empastillo y continuo .  
\- si! Chouko era mi peleadora , ahora estas feliz? Lárgate Soubi te detesto!  
Esas palabras me herían pero necesitaba buscar más sobre por que sensei actuaba así si el tema era mi madre . Fue difícil ya que nadie quería responder , pregunte a algunos maestros y ellos decían que no sabían o que no tenía nada que ver con ellos o su trabajo! Por supuesto Mey- san no era una opción y supuse que ninguno de mis compañeros tenían idea de quién era mi madre .  
Era una dio a donde se habían destapado tres chicos con sus nombres , la escuela estaba en completo revuelo ya que conocerían a sus sacrificios , y eso dificultaba averiguar más sobre el tema , intentaba buscar a la única persona que querría hablar conmigo y ayudarme a descubrir el secreto que escondía sensei y mi mama . Muchos alumnos desde que había ingresado a este colegio me despreciaban por que decían que sensei me entrenaba debido a la influencia de mi madre , incluso recuerdo que esa niña molesta de Takahishi lo había mencionado pero... Yo nada más no podía recordar haber visto a sensei alguna vez anterior a la muerte de mis padres! Que pasaba con mi mente ... En realidad había capítulos borrosos en mi mente . Yo ...yo no podía recordar bien la cara de mi padre o mi madre , ahora era como si ellos nunca hubiesen existido . Hacia semanas que no me ponía así de melancólico por ello y gracias a esa tendencia mía de que las cosas podían llegar a afectarme a tal punto de que dejaba de importarme todo volví a a incurrir en mis descuidos y crisis .  
\- Soubi ... Acaso eres estúpido?  
\- lo...lo siento sensei!  
\- tu te has causado todo esto, si demostraras el mismo talento en tus lecciones que demuestras causa dote ataques de nervios y crisis de salud sería un alumno de excelencia .  
Había dejado de comer por 16 días y la sola idea de tratar de recordar a mis padres me habían causado una crisis nerviosa fulminante, había convulsionado de nuevo en la mitad de la clase de arte . Sensei me había llevado a la enfermería y me pude salvar de llegar hasta el hospital .  
\- ahora que es lo que te parece mal Soubi! Que idiotez piensas?  
\- sen...sensei yo... No puedo recordar el rostro de mis padres !  
\- dios! Por que tengo que soportar esto yo!  
Le mire y me gruño.  
\- quítame esa mirada !  
\- ah!  
\- osh-dijo haciendo un mohín y se paró a hablar con la enfermera y luego regreso con un espejo en la mano- ahí está !  
Este me puso el espejo enfrente y me quede sin saber que sucedía .  
\- ah!  
\- ahí está idiota!  
\- ah?  
\- ese es el rostro de Chouko ! Es la misma forma de mirar tan molesta ! La misma nariz , los mismos ojos , el mismo rostro , el cabello . Quieres saber como era el rostro de tu madre ...ahí está! Ahora deja de fastidiar y come .  
\- sensei... Y mi papa?  
\- era un idiota!  
\- co...como era físicamente ?  
\- no se ! No era de mi interés!  
\- entonces mama si era de tu interés?  
\- no! No tiene nada que ver conmigo!  
\- sen...sensei ...  
\- Soubi ... Traga!- ordeno muy molesto este y le si un sorbo a la sopa de pollo.  
Sus ojos estaban encendidos y su espalda estaba tan erguida que me causo ternura. No sabía si deseaba averiguar algo de mis padres sólo quería ... Quería sabe de sensei .  
\- sensei... Qui...quiero ser tu peleador !  
\- jajajaj Soubi estas delirando acaso?  
Negué con la cabeza y di el trago final a la sopa .  
\- no digas incoherencias niño!  
\- por que? Por...por qué son incoherencias?  
\- por que así es ... Es como debes ser ... Un peleador un sacrificio , así es la mayor parte del tiempo . Además mírate nada más ! Que tipo de peleador eres? Uno que necesita cuidados especiales como los bebés! Que absurdo !  
\- no es cierto sensei! He ganado muchas batallas ! Hace tiempo no pierdo ! Llevo un rango superior contra los de mi grado e incluso grados avanzados ! Por que no puedo ser tu peleador?  
\- Soubi... No seas ingenuo , ganas ? Si ! Eres fuerte? No! Mírate nada más! Estas hecho un estropajo ! Cualquier clase de sentimiento te tira& sientes demasiado para ser tan joven! Eres un niño estúpido el que quiere algo que no le pertenece . Creo que eres un acosador y además sofocante !  
\- mejor dime que no me quieres de peleador !  
\- jajjaja jajajajaj que ridículo te escuchas Soubi! No sólo no te quiero como peleador , no te quiero en absoluto . Ya deberías saber eso !  
Mire a sensei pensando que se retractaría de sus palabras pero no sucedió . Este sólo me miro con rencor . No tenía objeto ni mejorar en las batallas no seguir ahí , la única cosa por la que vivía me desprecia a , siempre tuve la idea de que seguro con el tiempo y con la convivencia sensei me amaría . No importaba en que punto me había conocido , odio u algún sentimiento , siempre creí que sería capaz de transformarlo en amor ! Soubi ... Estúpido! Como era lógico eso me dejo por el piso y este lo sabía dejo de ir a visitarme y una tarde lo decidí . No tenía caso continuar engañándome . Una existencia completamente en vano llevaba en el colegio sin un mínimo de atisbo de esperanza . Me largaría de ese colegio . A dónde? No sabía! Pero no volvería a menos que sensei me lo suplicara .  
Fingí que me sentía mejor y pedí que me dejarán salir a caminar un poco , argumentando que me gustaría un poco de aire fresco , la encargada del servicio médico me vio de forma rara pero acepto . Me quede alrededor de unos minutos en un área donde pudieran verme y constatar que estaba ahí , casi era el final de la tarde cuando con la poca agilidad que me quedaba salí disparado hacia la puerta oeste , y es que yo conocía bien esos jardines . Salí por el jardín púrpura , la reja no fue una dificultad ya que yo había perdido tanto peso que pude atravesar los barrotes sin esfuerzo . Baje la colina hasta la avenida principal y luego tome hacia la izquierda hasta otra avenida principal , en ese momento reduje la velocidad ya que casi estaba hiperventilando. Tome aire unos minutos , comenzaba a sentirme muy mal pero no podía parar , seguro comenzaban a buscarme y el sol se estaba ocultando . A veces me hubiera gustado quedarme dentro de mi mama y nunca salir ... Camine cuesta abajo y luego tome un atajo por una especie de jardín , sabía que si viajaba por los caminos ellos me hallarían más rápido .  
Ya llevaba más de dos horas caminando cuando mi estómago comenzó a gruñir . Ya me encontraba en un parque que estaba muy céntrico y tenía que cuidarme de todo! De la policía que si me agarraban seguro me llevarían de vuelta al colegio , de las personas que me estuviesen buscando del colegio y de los maleantes , que difícil era esto de escapar ! Estaba ahora demasiado comprometido con esto como para regresarme y mostrarme arrepentido. Comenzaba a darme sueño y entonces tome una banca como cama, fue justo cuando cerraba los ojos que escuche su voz!  
\- Sou-chan?  
\- ah?  
\- que haces aquí?  
\- Abel?  
Ella me extendió sus brazos y me lance encima de ella a llorar . Tenía hambre , frío y sueño !  
\- Abel yo... Por favor no me lleves a la escuela de vuelta , sensei me molerá a palos ! Nadie me quiere ahí ! No tengo nada, por que vivir !  
\- ya ! Ya! -Dijo ella y pacientemente espero hasta que yo acabase de berrear cuando un policía se acercaba . Seguro nos llevaría con el! Los dos éramos menores escolares identificados con el uniforme y no estaba permitido que los menores anduvieran solos por la calle y menos a esas horas ! Este nos vio y se acerco .  
\- que sucede aquí? - dijo en un tono que me pareció hosco .  
\- nada ! - con esto burlonamente Abel.  
\- sus nombres ! Donde viven! Que hacen aquí dos menores? Seguro escaparon de casa !  
\- soy su madre! - dijo Abel y yo le mire sorprendido.  
\- tu no eres su madre!  
\- si lo soy !  
\- vamos niña enséñame tu Id!  
Ella saco una tarjeta y se la dio!  
\- que burla es está ! Está no eres tu!  
\- ah pero ahí está mi foto no?-el miro la tarjeta y luego la miro y repitió esto una y otra vez!  
\- basta de juegos , esto no es un id y los niñitos deben estar en sus casas! Me van a acompañar .  
\- que terrible llamar a alguien como yo niñita aunque el gesto es lindo y por eso te dejare vivir ! - dijo ella muy calmadamente . Abel nunca parecía molestarse ni preocuparse por algo . - Sou-chan quédate tras de mi .  
Asentí y me aferre a su abrigo .  
\- vamos ! - dijo este y comenzó a indicar que lo siguiéramos .  
\- es tu última oportunidad ! Veté ! Te dije que el es mi hijo y no quiero hacerte daño!  
\- cállate mocosa como puedes ser tan irrespetuosa con un adulto! - el saco un ínter comunicador y pidió que vinieran más policías .  
Sentí mucho miedo y comencé a temblar .  
\- suficiente ! - dijo Abel con pesar y luego comenzó a recitar en voz baja- Te perdiste y vinieron por ti , pisando tus talones ... Pero no debes romper tu corazón por que uno dice algo y el otro contesta y una bala hará lo suyo , así que debes regresar ... Y te veré pronto pequeño!  
Con una velocidad impresionante ella apunto a la frente del oficial y dijo ...- no te pierdas pequeño- este cayo de centón y comenzó a llorar cual niño pequeño.  
\- que te pasa pequeño? Por que lloras?  
\- perdí a mis padres no se donde estoy !  
\- bien ! Bien! Cálmate ! Mira este es Sou-chan el te cuidara en lo que yo llamo a unos policías para que vengan por ti te parece ?  
Este asintió . Ella me sonrió y me dejo a cargo desapareciendo por el parque ! En cuanto estuvimos solos voltee a ver al adulto que estaba a mi lado , me miro y comenzó a temblar , le mire con mucha extrañeza , no parecía estar actuando . Este tiro de mi camisa un par de veces y lo mire .  
\- tu mama es muy linda !  
\- ah?  
\- tu mama es muy linda.  
\- oficial!  
\- ya vienen? Donde?  
\- emh...  
\- tengo mucho miedo - dijo y se hizo un ovillo- como te llamas oni-chan?  
\- ahm ... Agatsuma Soubi !  
\- soy Keishi Foukoukau!  
Mire su placa y tenía su apellido ahí , decía Foukoukau K.  
\- sólo los niños de preescolar dicen primero su nombre y luego su apellido - masculle en voz baja y molesta .  
\- tengo 4 años ! Y tu?  
Lo mire horrorizado y luego le dije:  
\- queeee? Acaso estas de broma? Dices cuatro?  
El asintió y yo refute en voz alta.  
\- no puedes tener cuatro! Déjese de tonterías !  
\- ah? -este comenzó a temblar más y más y luego estallo en llanto!  
\- no! No espera, espera te creo !  
\- oni-chan malo me ha gritado !  
\- no ! Shhhh shhhh calla .  
Por el camino vi unas linternas y luego aparecieron al frente del camino Abel y detrás de ella siete oficiales que en cuanto miraron a su compañero caído corrieron a ayudarle . Pensé que estábamos arruinados cuando ella me tomó de la mano y hablo con ellos.  
\- lo encontramos muy asustado mi hijo y yo oficiales !  
\- muchas gracias Agatsuma -san ! Lo llevaremos al hospital !  
\- que tengan buena noche !  
\- igualmente señora !  
Abel me subió a sus brazos y seguimos nuestro camino pero mientras nos alejábamos mire que ellos trataban de ayudarle a levantarse y este lloraba más . Como era posible ?  
\- Soubi lo que acabas de presenciar es más simple de lo que crees! - ella beso mis mejillas y repuso- te llevare a cenar , seguro mueres de hambre !  
\- Abel ... Yo... Yo quiero saber como lo hiciste ? Aunque se que no debo ser preguntón!  
Ella me observo y río.  
\- que pasa con esa cara tan tierna ? Eres tan lindo que te diré como lo he hecho, te place?  
Asentí y repuse.  
\- seguro peso mucho ! Bájame!  
\- Sou-chan eres tan adorable - dijo y beso mi nariz- no pesas nada ! No has estado comiendo bien verdad?  
Enrojecí y mire hacia otra parte.  
\- bien entonces ... Donde quiere come Sou-chan?  
\- quiero Onigiri!  
\- bien conozco un sitio excelente ! Ven vamos ... Si tienes sueño puedes dormir en mis brazos .  
Me acurruque en la cuenca de su cuello pero no por sueño si nos bien para estar más cerca de ella y su perfume . Estar entre sus brazos me daba una paz idiotizante , podía haber una guerra allá afuera y yo ni cuenta me daría !  
Yo había desarrollado un sentimiento único por Abel pero es que ella a veces era muy extraña , me había llevado a un lugar con juegos ?  
Ordeno la comida y me ordeno fuera a jugar .  
\- aaaa...Abel ...emh estos juegos son para niños de preescolar si acaso de tercer grado ...  
\- no importa ! Se que te divertirás mucho! Anda ve! -dijo acariciando mi mejilla y la verdad es que ella siempre fue muy amable y no quería disgustarle así que fui a jugar ... No podría negar que me divertí mucho , la última vez que había ido a un lugar así había sido con mis padres , y eso hacia muchisisisismo . Ella me saludaba de vez en cuando como lo hacían las mamás de otros niños , había mucha gente en ese local y cuando me sentí hambriento fui a la mesa a comer .  
\- gracias por la comida ! - dije feliz y comencé a comer mientras ella me miraba complacida !  
\- no vas a comer Abel?  
Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de una manera espléndida .  
\- por?  
\- por que estoy llena ! Pero tu come...  
Siempre me había intrigado ... Abel siempre decía que estaba llena , pero no me lo parecía , parecía una chica pálida y débil , como si no hubiera comido en años !  
\- mmmh - sorbí un poco de mi malteada y la mire- Abel ... Me ... Me contarás como...  
\- es muy fácil sou-chan ! Es hipnosis ! Le dices al cerebro que quiere ver o que quieres que vea . Sabes que el el cerebro es el que opera todo no?  
Asentí .  
\- el cerebro opera tus cinco sentidos y tus estados de ánimo , almacena y crea archivos nuevos . Con el policía que nos miro no pude aplicar hipnosis para que nos mirara como yo quería por eso aplique un hechizo donde lo regrese a la edad de cuatro años . - ella hizo un pausa y continuo- en verdad siento que me hayas visto así de enojada , pero es que fue muy irrespetuoso no te paree?  
Asentí aunque en realidad no sabía que decir , ella eras joven que aquel oficial y tal vez por eso ... Bueno no tenía por que gritarnos pero...  
\- eres tan dulce Sou-chan! Bueno en sí eso fue lo que hice ... A los demás policías sólo me resto aplicar como te dije la hipnosis y les proyecte lo que ellos necesitaban ; ósea la imagen de una señora para que ellos fueran a ayudar a su compañero .  
\- aw! Y bueno que les dijiste?  
\- que lo habíamos encontrado así! Además si fuiste atento fui muy cuidadosa con mis palabras cuando llegamos al sitio donde estaban tu y el oficial .  
Recordaba plenamente sus palabras !  
\- dijiste ..." lo encontramos muy asustado mi hijo y yo "  
\- exactamente a ambas partes reafirme mi hechizo , recuerda que nuestra habilidad sou-chan son las palabras si las usamos correctamente grandes cosas podemos lograr ! Es lo único que nos diferencia de los demás . Somos a la de nuestras palabras y al mismo tiempo esclavos de las mismas . Nuestras palabras hieren , aniquilan ! Desgarran ! Debes eso tenerlo en cuenta siempre .  
\- cuando... Cuando recuperará la consciencia ese oficial?  
\- nunca!  
\- ah?  
\- la mente humana no es manipulable con facilidad por una sencilla razón . Es muy sensible , es delicadísima Sou-chan . Ese oficial tendrá cuatro años el resto de su vida .  
\- que? - dije aterrado .  
\- es cierto , yo puedo llevarlo a donde yo desde pero ahí se quedara Sou-chan !  
\- pero debe haber una forma ...  
\- la hay! Es la muerte .  
\- pero seguro tenía unos 40 años y familia .  
\- tenía 38 y si tiene dos hijos , pero no puedo hacer más !  
\- es...  
\- horrible ?- a completo ella.  
\- es ...  
Me cubro los ojos con las manos .  
\- sou-chan , era el o nosotros ! He salido del colegio sin permiso , sabes? Y si ellos se enteran ...  
La mire ... Su rostro tenía un leve cambio , que sucedía ? Era tan malo para ella salir del colegio?  
\- has salido sin permiso? - pregunte ante su dolor.  
Ella asintió.  
\- piensas que estas en graves problemas?  
Ella asintió nuevamente .  
\- mi amo me ha dicho que debía esperarle y he desobedecido.  
\- ah? Tu...tu amo? Te refieres a ...  
\- mi combatiente !  
\- pero... No es acaso de quién deberías estar asustada es de los profesores o de sensei ?  
Ella negó con la cabeza .  
\- cuando uno encuentra a su compañero le perteneces en cuerpo y alma , si u compañero dice que deben dejar el colegio de es ir con el. Si tu compañero dice que debes hacer tal cosa así debes hacerla , desde el momento que te asignan uno eres uno con el .  
\- es ese habré tan horrible que te deja esperando?  
Ella me miro y su rostro se recompuso . Yo le si un sorbo a mi malteada y le dije .  
\- discúlpame ! Se que no lo conozco y también asumo que todo esto es por mi culpa. , ya que si no nos hubiéramos encontrado seguro hubieras llegado sin hacer todo esto . Perdóname Abel!  
\- ah? Sou-chan no debe disculparse ! No debe!  
\- ah- la mire - a...Abel ...  
\- lo hice por que quise Sou-chan , lo hice por que te amo!- dijo ella mientras yo sentía como se me atoraba la malteada . Comencé a toser debido a la solfeas y ella me dio unos ligeros golpes en la espalda .  
\- Sou-chan estas bien?  
Asentí  
\- vamos ! Seguros estas cansado no es así!  
Negué con la cabeza , no sabía si tomar a broma su comentario o quizás eso de que me amaba era dicho de una manera superficial pero tenía miedo de saber . Para cuándo acabe lo único que dije fue .  
\- entonces ... Ese oficial vivirá pensando que tiene cuatro años toda su vida ?  
Ella asintió y me dio la mano . Para cuando salimos ya era realmente tarde y el frío calaba ella se quitó su abrigo y me lo coloco .  
\- Abel ...  
\- shhhh ! - dijo con una voz musical y luego le alzó en sus brazos , su abrigo era realmente cálido para ser tan viejo . Era parte del uniforme que se había usado antes . Decían que ese informe tenía mucha tradición y que ahora era raro verle .  
Ella comenzó a caminar y dijo.  
\- puedes dormir si quieres !  
\- a donde vamos?  
\- no lo se Sou-chan! A dónde quieres que te lleve?!  
Sabía que no deseaba regresar al colegio por que ahí no era bienvenido pero eso le traería problemas a ella . Seguro su peleador la reñiría de una forma terrible .  
\- vamos de regreso al colegio Abel!  
\- eso no es posible Sou-chan!  
\- por?  
\- por que tu no deseas regresar ! Mejor duerme y veremos que sucede !  
\- pero... Pero tendrás problemas !  
\- nada que no pueda manejar ! Además quiero que cuando regreses al colegio sea por que lo deseas!  
\- ah? - la tristeza me invadió de nuevo y suspire - ahí nadie me quiere ... No tiene caso!  
\- estas equivocado Sou-chan !  
\- ah?  
\- hace unos minutos te acabo decir que te amo! Eso fue una confesión!  
\- ah!  
\- pero por si no lo escuchaste ... Te amo Sou-chan ! Te amo! Desde que te vi por primera vez , te ame ! Algún día aprenderás a amar como yo te amo a ti , sabes ... Me gustaría que destruyeras todo de mi ,que todo quedara deforme y nada en pie ... Todo... Que hicieras mi sangre erupciónar y correr por los pisos y jardines , que fluyeran en mi y luego matarás todo! Que lo mataras desde adentro!  
Le mire aterrado, jamás podría yo dañarla , era muy preciada para mi ... Por que le decía eso?  
Ella beso mi frente y me acurruco en sus brazos .  
\- no te preocupes Sou-chan son ideas tontas mías ! Duerme ! Lo único que si le gustaría que recordaras es que si hay una persona que le alegra que estés en el colegio y es a mi!  
Me moría de sueño , de un de repente me había llegado a oleadas que no yo mismo sabía si aún estaba dormido o despierto , intente luchar pero como siempre fue en vano . Me pareció que dormía tan plácidamente que la luz de la mañana fue una de las casa que más odie , esa noche no soñé , simplemente mi cerebro se apagó y no supe más .  
Por la mañana desperté y estaba en una habitación de un hotel de lujo. La cama era enorme y con un dosel precioso , adornada con satín blanco y bordes rojos , sabía que era de mañana debido a que a través de las muy gruesas cortinas se colaba un pequeño pero intenso rayo de sol .  
\- Abel?  
\- ya has despertado Sou-chan que alegría !  
\- Abel ... Vamos a casa !  
\- ah?  
\- siento que vayas a tener problemas por mi culpa pero es que ... Yo no... Yo no... Yo no puedo recordar el rostro de mis padres ... Se que mi mama era la combatiente de sensei Ritsu pero ... Hace tanto que no hablo de ella o de papa que no los recuerdo , sensei ... Es como si le doliera cada que yo hablo de mis padres y yo no entiendo ... Yo...  
Está se movió de su oscuro sitio y vino hacia mi , estaba excesivamente pálida y fría .  
\- Sou-chan , ellos viven en ti ! Te amaban , y aunque a veces tu no te des cuenta , el sol sale para ti exclusivamente ! El amor que todos te tienen... Está alrededor de ti ... Estas lleno de amor ... Hay tanto amor alrededor de ti, todo alrededor de ti! Sólo tienes que descubrirlo ! He ordenado el desayuno o , come y te llevare a un lugar!  
Una campanilla sonó y un desayuno occidental fue entregado . Luego tome una refrescante ducha con jabones perfumados y me relaje un poco , acabe vistiéndome y salimos del hotel por el medio día . Confirme mi sospechas era un hotel demasiado elegante y costoso , tanto que de sólo estar ahí de ti que ya debía mi sueldo hasta los cincuenta años . Salimos y hacia sol pero aún así ella llevaba su abrigo puesto .  
Un auto nos esperaba afuera , era un rolls royce negro clásico , me pareció haberlo visto en muchas películas extranjeras donde se ostentaba el dinero y la riqueza ... Era como un cliché . Viajamos alrededor de una hora y debido a esa tranquilidad que me producía al estar junto a ella me quede dormido , ella me despertó con un beso en la mejilla y dijo.  
\- Sou-chan llegamos .  
Me incorpore aún algo perezoso y mire por la ventana . Era un cementerio! Que horror! Era el cementerio donde estaban los padres .  
Ella asintió y dijo:  
\- Sou-chan ven ! Vamos a buscar tus respuestas !  
Bajamos del vehículo y fuimos en busca de la tumba que tanto miedo me daba .  
Unos metros antes de llegar me detuve en seco ya que había alguien ahí . Una figura alta y bien vestida estaba de rodillas sobre la tumba .  
-sen...sensei!  
\- vamos Sou-chan , ve a hablarle ! Hay personas alrededor de ti que necesitan de tu maravillosa luz !  
La mire y su serenidad me dio el valor que necesitaba . Solté su mano y avance lentamente .  
Pude escuchar antes de llegar lo que este decía , sensei se miraba tan hermoso y afectado !  
\- perdóname Chouko! Quizás estas palabras te enfaden demasiado ... - voltee a ver a Abel y ella me devolvió la mirada . Sensei prosiguió.  
\- no... No puedo ...Chouko no puedo más. Te amo ! Te amo más de lo que sabes! - este cayo de bruces sobre la tumba de mis padres , la tumba de la que se había burlado frente a mi hacia unos años- vuelve... Te daré todo lo que tengo ... Todo lo que soy , seré un mejor hombre pero regresa Chouko ! Siempre estaré cerca ... No te dejare ir nunca! Te prometo que haré lo que me pidas ... Si me dices que te baje las estrellas lo haré , que me muera lo haré ... Que defienda cada latido de tu corazón con el mío lo haré ... Chouko ... No me dejes sólo !  
Su llanto era indiscutible y me partía el corazón . Si un paso adelante y me puse al descubierto por completo , el volteó y nuestras miradas se encontraron . Sus ojos estaban rojos le completo ... Sensei ! Sonríeme .

\- que haces aquí Soubi ?  
\- yo ...  
\- creía que te habías largado!  
\- sensei... Tu ... Amabas a mi mama?  
\- no! Chouko era una mujer horrible .  
\- sensei ...  
Mire hacia donde estaba Abel pero lamentablemente ya nadie estaba ahí! Sabía que debía hacer pero... Junté valor y lo hice .  
\- sensei . Vamos a casa!  
\- casa? Tu no tienes casa! Por eso huiste , por eso haces todas esas cosas!  
\- mi casa es donde sensei este !  
El me miro primero con rabia , esa rabia que yo y mi rostro le causábamos . Luego tomó mi mano y le estrelló contra su pecho. Su abrazo , era algo nuevo y desesperado .  
\- sonríeme sensei!  
\- eres un niño idiota! - dijo y por primera vez lloro como me gustaba llorar a mi , dejo de controlar su paz y se volvió un huracán .  
\- sensei yo puedo ser tu alma ...  
\- cállate estúpido ! Al final de todo siempre habrá algún desvío que nos condene!  
Yo asentí y a complete:  
\- pero al final yo decido ! Y yo decido seguir a sensei!  
Esa tarde lo vi escupir en la tumba de mi padre y Luego me llevo a lo que se pudiese haber considerado una cita . Me llevo al parque y a comer a un lugar donde sólo vendían patatas , me gustó mucho pedí comida occidental y una malteada de te y frambuesa luego de regreso a la escuela . Esa noche me dio 210 azotes , pero no me importaba , el me amaba , aunque me lo ocultase sabía que ele amaba . Azote tras azote ocurría el quinto año , me perdía en el y mientras más perdido estaba más expectativas generaba el que mi nombre saliese a la luz .


	13. Tu!

Quinto año no me pareció diferente , yo comenzaba a vivir para sensei y este me mostraba una caseta diferente ... Las muestras que únicamente se habían dado en mi cumpleaños ahora era cada mes . Me sentía perturbado debido a ese calor , ese calor sofocante pero es que también le encantaba saber que sensei me deseaba , que en esos momentos suspiraba . Este me tocaba por doquier y yo no podía más que ser feliz .  
\- sensei ... Ah! - chupaba mis pezones - sensei ...  
\- dilo Soubi!  
\- sensei tu ... Siempre he de creer en ti !  
Mis piernas desnudas y el se metía en mis muslos los mordía los chupeteaba ...los hacia trizas !  
\- suficiente !  
\- no! - si el se separaba a mi me invadía una pena horrible , una frustración .  
\- ruega !  
\- por ... Por favor sensei ! Por favor más ! Sin tus labios detesto está escena ! Por favor ! - me cubría los ojos y lloraba en verdad , de dolor , un dolor inmenso!  
\- Soubi! Tu...  
El me giraba con brusquedad y se comía mi trasero a mordidas lo lamia buscaba chupar cada centímetro mientras yo no paraba de gemir .  
\- ah! Ah! Ah! - me aferraba a las sábanas y mis orejas respingaban , sentía que se me harían trizas de un momento a otro y el paraba antes de que eso sucediese .  
Eso sucedía siempre después de una buena lección de azotes . Aún usaba la mordaza pero eso era debido a que me gustaba usarla ; yo hacia tiempo ya no necesitaba gritar cuando era azotado por el contrario me gustaba mucho me hacia sentir un calor delicioso !  
La escuela era un requisito molesto para recibir el placer que quería , las ciencias me daban una lata tremenda ; las pintura era la forma más bella de relajarme y las batallas se me habían facilitado al extremo de no tomarlas en cuenta .  
Sabía lo que tenía que saber en cuanto a todo , y hacia lo que me tocaba hacer en cuanto a todo.  
\- Soubi , la batalla del sábado será contra alguien que acaba de obtener su nombre y quiero que ganes! Quiero que los acabes , aunque se que está de sobra decir que por el echo de tener ya un nombre asignado son poderosos y a la vez más débiles quiero que no queden de pie escuchaste ?  
Asentí!  
\- Soubi , necesitas dejar de perder tu paz al atacar ! Eres un peleador y tu enorme defecto es que cada que atacas pierdes el enfoque y dudas , debes ser de acero antes de explotar ! Sólo saca ese resplandor , eso que vive en tu alma de combatiente , no debes pedir perdón Soubi ! Debes ser feroz!  
Esa tarde el me instruyo sobre los posibles puntos débiles y me advirtió que las preferencias estaban sobre el enemigo .Sensei se miraba muy seguro y no descubrí por que hasta un día antes de la batalla. Afuera de mi salón estaba esa chica tan molesta . Takahishi -chan , que demonios quería ahora .  
\- Agatsuma -kun!  
\- mande! -conteste de manera tosca.  
\- estas listo para el sábado?  
\- no se!  
\- por?  
\- no se!  
\- Agatsuma -kun te estoy molestando?  
\- si!  
\- vaya algo distinto a " no se"  
\- sólo déjame sólo!  
\- sabes contra quién vas a pelear ? Al menos estas enterado?  
\- no se! No me interesa!  
\- deberías!  
La mire con indiferencia cuando se me plantó en frente y dije hastiado.  
\- tengo clase de dibujo!  
\- Agatsuma -kun vas a pelear contra mi!  
Aunque estaba sorprendido fingí muy bien mi indiferencia y respondí .  
\- si eso es todo permiso!  
\- no! - dijo ella tomándome del brazo fuertemente - yo... Yo ... Yo no quiero a pelear contra ti! Yo en realidad deseaba que ... Emh bueno tu y yo compartiéramos un nombre , no es ninguna sorpresa que tengo sentimientos por ti! Yo quería que tu y yo... Bueno!  
\- suerte el sábado!  
\- Agatsuma -kun! - ella tiro de mi camisa - en serio? En serio no sientes nada por mi? No quisieras conocerme? No ... -su mano temblaba- no ... Habría una esperanza para mi, en ti?  
\- lo lamento ! Pero no puedo corresponderte !  
Le arrebate mi camisa y entré al salón cerrándole la puerta en las narices !  
Más tarde justo cuando le retiraba a dormir con sensei ella estaba afuera de la que aparentaba ser mi habitación.  
Me miro con esa cara de amor que me pareció absolutamente asquerosa .  
\- Agatsuma -kun!  
\- que quieres?  
\- se que lo arruine ! Se que me detestas pero...  
\- si lo sabes deberías evitarme!  
\- te ... Te amo! Se que es absurdo e imposible y más cuando debería estar amando a mi sacrificio pero ... Yo amo a Agatsuma -kun! Desde que te vi...  
\- para con eso! - interrumpí!- no estoy interesado, pudiste haber tenido tu oportunidad pero lo arruinaste , eso además de que yo amo a alguien más! Así que por favor déjame en paz , no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Si hubieses sido buena conmigo lo hubiera considerado pero ... Responde ... Como es que sensei se enteró de todo?  
\- yo...  
\- responde!  
\- yo encontré tu llave tirada y te la planeaba devolver Agatsuma-kun pero tu dijiste que no querías mi regalo lo recuerdas? Entonces entre ... A ... Entré a tu habitación y encontré ... Los pañales , sentí coraje por que no siquiera me hablas tratado con cortesía y le dije a sensei , yo llevaban semanas observándote y sabía que Hatsuko te daba todas esas cosas pero jamás pensé...  
\- jamás pensaste las consecuencias , así como jamás pensante que cuando te acercaste a mi de esa manera brusca pasaría de ti? Creíste que estaba desesperado por socializar que aceptaría tu trato horrendo ? Bien ahora sabes que le prendiste fuego todo no? Y te lanzaste luego a las flamas ! No me interesa nada de ti! Jamás podría gustar de alguien que enciende la hoguera y luego desea apagarla a conveniencia . No me interesas entiende! Y si quieres volver a husmear en mi habitación te daré la llave cuando desees , seamos claros no me interesa lo que hagas!  
\- Agatsuma -kun , soy muy poderosa ! Pero si tu quieres para demostrarte cuanto te amo te dejare ganar ! Si deseas me rendiré desde el principio! Por ... Por favor !  
\- te ruego no hagas eso! No me interesarías menos ! Detesto a las personas con una actitud perdedora ! Será mejor que no lo arruines más te doy mi palabra que daré lo mejor para vencerte y es lo único que vos podría obtener de mi , fuera de la batalla mantén la distancia o le diré a sensei!  
Seguí hasta mi habitación y le cerré la puerta en la cara . En realidad no me importaba la pelea pero sabía que ella no me perdonaría lo que acababa de hacer y yo mismo comencé a dejarme llevar por mis propios sentimientos ! No sólo lo que le había hecho a Hatsuko o la humillación , era todo ! Todo o nada ! Eso no era bueno para mi , si había dicho todo eso como estrategia de batalla , funcionaba! Ya estaba inquieto y si lo había dicho el verdad igual me ponía mal . Para cuándo llegue al los pies de sensei y me busco las orejas con su mano creyendo como siempre que dormía , me tranquilizo un poco . Amaba a sensei y ganaría por el ! Por el amor que yo le profesaba en todas las maneras posibles . Un sentimiento de perdida me invadió, quería llorar pero no podía ya que " estaba dormido" .  
Al otro día estuve meditando en el jardín púrpura , quería ver a Abel y sentir su paz , quería ser el chico que su alma necesitaba !  
Por la tarde fui a la oficina de sensei y le encontré tumbado en su silla con una cara de enfermo terrible .  
\- sensei te sientes bien?  
El asintió y me ordeno salir de ahí!  
\- ve a repasar tus hechizos ! - dijo mandonamente.  
Pase el resto de la tarde repasando y pensando en sensei . Se miraba enfermo , o no? Que sucedía a veces con el ! Tenía el sentimiento de que yo sabía que ocurría pero en realidad no tenia idea . Fui al jardín donde estaba aquel kiosco y deje una nota para Abel -san . Yo quería que ella fuera ahora a verme pelear . En el campamento había sido una gran inspiración y por sensei principalmente ganaría pero también quería que ella viera que no era tan zoquete ! Que yo también había aprendido algo de lo que ella decía .  
Que su dulce gracia que había salvado me tantas veces cuando estaba perdido y ciego me había enseñado el camino . Esa gracia que le había quitado los miedos y me había puesto los pies de vuelta , mi querida y preciada Abel!  
El auditorio de los lobos que era donde practicaba el equipo de básquet y sus miembros fue la sede de la batalla . La mía contra waterless era la última . Yo me quede en los separadores sólo . Sensei fungiría de mi sacrificio ya que aunque ganaba muchas peleas el decía que aún así nadie quería estar conmigo . El aún no llegaba así que me dedique a meditar que tipo de batalla sería .  
\- Agatsuma-kun !  
Mire por encima del hombro y la vi parada ahí! Esa niña tan molesta que aún no había parado a pensar ?  
\- que pasa?  
\- sólo tienes que decir que quieres ganar! Aunque no me ames ! Aunque no quieras verme y me odies Agatsuma -kun ! No me importa nada ! Sólo quiero reparar el daño! Sólo quiero que ...  
\- escucha bien Takahishi! Es muy molesto que me interrumpas ! Entiende no te odio , nunca te amare ! No me provocas nada ,eres sólo una rival más como tantas otras que he tenido y como las que tendré así que si deseas perder de una forma poco honorable será tu problema , igual nada cambiara . Sólo e puedo decir una cosa , te voy a destruir!  
\- esa no es la forma de hablarle a una chica hermosa niño de pañales !  
Su sacrificio estaba ahí . Era un chico de rubios cabellos pero con una cara chistosa . Una nariz algo gruesa para ser japonés .  
\- Ayuko! Sacrificio y compañero eterno bajo el nombre de waterless y déjame decirte que hoy se acaba tu juego niño! Vas a llorar!  
\- Ayuko-sama.  
\- no te dije que no vinieras?  
Ella asintió y el le miro con descontento .  
\- váyanse por favor ! Ambos son muy ruidosos.  
\- no te confíes Agatsuma bebe ! No te confíes € sabes que está lloviendo verdad?  
Deje de prestarles atención tenía que concentrarme , para cuando nos anunciaron ellos fueron los primeros en salir y luego sensei y yo . Sensei se mirabas repuesto aún así estaba pálido y le hice la promesa de protegerle .  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado !- dijo mi oponente femenina  
\- sistema de batalla ! Iniciado ! -Respondí mientras sensei se cruzaba de brazos .  
\- Soubi lo dejo en tus manos!  
\- blues gro nombre es waterless y queremos que conozcan nuestro poder !  
\- remolinos de agua ,arriba , abajo, inundan todo en la lluvia !  
\- defensas ! Cuatro a cuatro !  
\- restricción!  
\- imposible ! Defensas!  
\- lluvia ! Inunda hasta secar ! Inunda a destrozar.  
Una tormenta se desato en el lugar y era imposible detenerla , sensei se mojaba y si a eso le agregábamos que se producían enormes remolinos de agua sabía que te la que hacer , tenía que mandar mis defensas a sensei y atacar con todo.  
\- que niño de pañales te rindes? Te juro que pararé la tormenta si lo haces !  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- defensas cuatro a nueve cubran lo más importante !  
Las paredes de mis defensa de la desplazaron contra sensei dejándome descubierto . Momento del contraataque .  
\- que? - gritaron los enemigos al unísono mientras el barullo se escuchaba en el auditorio.  
\- viste ! Quedo desprotegido para proteger al sacrificio estas loco niño de pañales!  
\- no! Agatsuma-kun!  
\- Soubi me estoy desesperando!  
\- con un sueño desperté buscándote , con un seño te descubrí! Hay una luz enorme y un abismo cerca de mi! Y se abrió, un abismo cerca de mi!  
Un enorme abismo se abrió entre los dos ! Era enorme !  
\- lluvia , torrencial, imponente ! Llénalo!  
Sabía que diría eso pero entonces musite en voz baja , tenía poco tiempo en lo que ese abismó creado por mi se llenaba.  
\- si te quedas inmóvil caes , si no escuchas lo que tienes que decir , si obedeces a ciegas vas negando tus razones !  
El agua tomabas fuerza de ataque y casi me arrastra dos veces , sabía su fortaleza , sus ataques me dañaban más por que ellos compartían un nombre pero esa misma era debilidad .  
\- restricción! - lanzo ella  
\- imposible ! Conteste yo  
\- vamos niña haz una restricción pesada !- grito el sacrificio.  
Ella me miro suplicante , se notaba que no quería combatir , yo estaba más que empapado . Un silencio espectral nos hundió . Yo no sentía nada por ella que no fuera lástima , ella no amaba a su sacrificio ! No como se supone que tenía que ser ... No como sensei amaba a mama ! No como Abel amaba a su combatiente ... No como la hermana de Tsuki-chan amaba a el poderoso Dimitri , ella no amaba a su sacrificio! Instintivamente gire la cabeza a la izquierda y la vi . Allí estaba ! Había venido ! Era un milagro! Era Abel! Era ella! Creí escuchar su voz en mi , ella decía :  
\- Sou-chan así te protejo! Aquí... Aquí sigues dentro!  
Eso me dio fuerzas nuevas , su paz ! Eso me hizo más claro el asunto de las fallas, una canción ! Era su canción ... Esa melodía que escuchaba era una dulce canción de cuna que ya había escuchado a Abel tararear en los sueños , cuando dormía a lo lejos y eso me daba más paz .  
\- restricción por tres ! Y por tres !  
Lance mis cadenas horrorosas contra sus cuellos muñecas y brazos. Estos se sorprendieron pero no retrocedieron ante mi ofensiva .  
La lluvia comenzaba a aniquilar todo y se volvía muy molesta ya que se formaban canales turbulentos y era difícil mantener el equilibrio . En tanto ella hacia que ese torrente de agua fuera aún más escandaloso ! La lluvia pegaba con más intensidad en diferentes ángulos yo opte por utilizar unas ráfagas de viento para alejarla pero era inútil ! Tenía que darle tiempo a mi otro hechizo para que surtiese efecto .  
Sensei se miraba muy fastidiado y ponía los ojos en blanco cada que yo le miraba .  
\- demuestra les por que el nombre es más poderoso que cualquier otro sentimiento impuro Takahishi ! Ahora!  
Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y asintió.  
\- re...restricción por tres ,por tres ,por tres!  
Mis barreras detuvieron dos de esas restricciones pero ella había mandado tres y yo ya estaba agotado por la lluvia que me azota a son tregua así que la tercera alcanzo el cuello blanquecino de mi maestro y sacrificio.  
Este por alguna razón no sabía si estaba desprevenido o realmente era insoportable pero callo de rodillas . Mis barreras se fueron mediocremente .  
\- sensei!  
\- idiota estoy bien!- dijo tratando de incorporarse con mucho trabajo - Soubi que demonios haces perdiendo el tiempo? Ella es tu objetivo no? Entonces no dejes que yo lo ofusque !  
Asentí.  
La maldita cadena que había lanzado contra nosotros comenzó a hacer cortó circuito ! Si! Estaba lanzando chispas que quemaban... El sacrificio se llevaba la mayor parte del dolor .  
Comencé el contraataque con un hechizo de luces e intentaba restaurar los defensas pero nada , mire de nuevo a sensei y a pesar de que su rostro tenía la misma expresión su cuello estaba tenso . El ...sufría ... Sensei si algo por favor! Di algo!  
\- luz arrebatadora catastrófica y cegadora escóndeme de mi enemigo hasta la mañana.  
Una luz inmensa cegó a todos ex pero a mi y a sensei .  
\- sensei ! Estas bien? Di algo! Lo siento !  
\- Soubi ... Que demonios haces ?  
\- yo... Yo quería saber si tu estabas bien?  
\- idiota! Yo estira bien con cualquiera excepto contigo ! Así jamás conseguirás seguí a tu sacrificio ! Acaba con ellos ahora o déjame en paz ! Por eso no podemos ser maestro y amo ! Por que yo jamás te seguiría !  
Yo me sentía tan pequeño escuchándome! Estaba grabando sus palabras en mi cabeza y yo no tenía ni idea de nada , sólo temblaba y me desmoronaba por dentro . Por qué decía esas cosas ? Sentía que te hiera que pasar ese dolor pero... Yo lo seguiría hasta el final . Ahora tenía que acabar a los enemigo...  
\- Soubi si pierdes te diré adiós.  
\- ah?  
\- Soubi ... Di algo! O quieres que me rinda contigo?  
Die día vuelta y justo terminaba el hechizo cuando recite .  
\- rayo fulminante ! Energía ! Luz! Velocidad ! Todo alrededor !  
Una tormenta de rayos comenzó a circular , caían al azar por su tormenta y entonces su sacrificio comenzó a gritar:  
\- acaso estas loco? Maldito bebe imbécil! Nos vas a electrocutar a todos !  
\- entonces rinde te ! - respondí .  
Sabía que era cierto pero tenía que arriesgarlo todo.  
\- Takahishi ! Fulmina lo!  
Muy tarde ella había caído en mi hechizo . El hechizo que había refutado al principio de la batalla .  
\- no...no puedo!  
-que? Que tontería dices? Hazlo!  
Ella negó con la cabeza .  
\- es acaso por que lo amas ? Dime! Desobedeces a tu sacrificio por que lo amas? Amas a ese bebe de pañales?  
Este comenzó a evidenciar la y entonces solté una risita .  
\- maldito niño de pañales cállate .  
Este jalo las restricciones que los ataban y la dejo caer al suelo . Eso me dio coraje y le grite :  
\- acaso eres estúpido? Que no ves que lance un hechizo contra tu combatiente?  
\- ah?  
\- idiota !  
Este se quedo sorprendido . Recordé el hechizo de Abel y pensé que me hubiera gustado aplicarlo. Trataría de recordar pedirle que me lo enseñase y sólo dije en voz baja :  
\- magenta!  
Un rayo me saco de mis pensamientos tontos y vi como fulminaba a mis enemigos . Un grito de dolor que espanto a todo el auditorio y elimino su sistema de batalla . Al vernos libres de sus restricciones sensei me miro y acaricio mi cabeza.  
\- bien hecho Soubi aunque te demoraste mucho!  
-ah?  
Este paso de largo como si nada hubiese sucedido y eso me cayo como una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza . Había estado fingiendo sensei? No podía quitarle los ojos de encima ... Era eso acaso un punto de inflexión? Es que nunca lo sacaría de mi mente y mi corazón?  
El quedo con heridas menores aunque algunas importantes y Takahishi -chan después de un tiempo dejo el colegio . No podía amar a su sacrificio, y como ella misma dijo era un desperdicio de tiempo!  
\- Soubi-kun me voy ! Mis padres vendrán por mi pero si me pides que me quede lo haré!  
\- buena suerte !  
\- en serio no hay un espacio para mi en ti?  
\- Takahishi -chan peleaste bien ! Con permiso!  
Me retire dejándola ahí plantada hasta que ella me detuvo del brazo y me dijo:  
\- el amaba a tu madre , ella lo destrozo. El casi se muere de amor! Creíste que no afecta a su salud cada batalla ! Tu madre lo dejo en un pésimo estado Soubi-kun y aún así el la ama . Pierdes el tiempo amándolo el está enfermo de la mente ! Del corazón y del cuerpo!  
\- ah?  
\- si no hay espacio para mi en tu corazón está bien! Lo acepto pero el está podrido! Ritsu sensei tiene un corazón muerto y lo mato tu madre , no te sorprendas si mañana lo pierdes!  
Le arrebate mi brazo colérico y me fui de ese salón. Sabía que de alguna forma eso era cierto . No sabía como no por que pero sabía que ella no mentía.  
Fui derecho a mi habitación y me tire a llorar . Mi mama ... Como mi mama hubiese podido hacer tal cosa ? Ella era incapaz de hacerle un mal a alguien , su recuerdo se volvía polvo pero sabía que ella no había sido jamás así! Llore hasta quedarme dormido hasta que sentí su boca en mi cuello .  
Sobre el pantalón el tocaba mi trasero y con sus dedos rizaba mi colita ! Yo me estremecí bajo su cuerpo pensando algún día se irá con su calor y me quedare en el frío eterno.  
Este me levantó hasta su cama y comenzó a desvestirme yo temblaba y me aferraba a el .  
\- que pasa Soubi?  
\- sen...sensei... Na...nada!  
\- estas tartamudeando otra vez ! Que molesto ! Ya dile que te pasa?  
\- es ... Es que tengo mi...miedo?  
\- de?  
\- de el mañana!  
\- ah? Explícate!  
\- sensei ...no...no quiero que mañana llegue por que algo me dice que ...que te perderé! Ya lo se ... Te pierd...te pierdo y hoy soy tan feliz .  
\- cállate y bésame !  
Yo lo bese y me fundí en su boca de azúcar , este comenzó a bajar hasta mis pezones y a hacer esa deliciosa succión ... Mientas mi cuerpo era atacado por esa fiebre deliciosa y esa presión intensa en mi sexo yo rogaba a los dioses...  
" no traigan el mañana por favor ! Por favor! Que ya se que lo pierdo! Por favor ! Lo pierdo"


	14. Todos mis miembros serán árboles!

Sólo quería encontrar mi amor... Y encontrarme a mi! El me hacia sentir tan especial cuando sucedía todo eso entre nosotros , cuando el me daba esa fiebre de amor cuando sentía como mi sexo iba a reventar y luego dolía y su calor y sus besos y sus manos ... Pero luego ese miedo me aterraba , ese miedo era mi amor por el ! Sabía las cosas normales para alguien que acababa de llegar al sexto grado , un hombre y una mujer debían estar juntos y tener hijos y familia por que así lo habían hecho mis padres y seguramente sus padres y los padres de sus padres pero... Un hombre y un hombre? Sensei era lo que yo más amaba pero eso estaba bien? Estaba bien amar a un hombre mayor que yo? Estaba bien desear lo que no era mío? Estaba bien quererlo a el? Estaba bien sentirse así ? Yo amaba cada centímetro de sensei , sus imperfecciones , amaba verlo cuando dormía , estaba enloquecido por cada uno de sus gestos , sus parpadeos . Lo celaba internamente de una forma enferma me chocaba que el mirase a otras personas si hubiese sido por mi yo lo encadenaba y lo encerraba en el sótano bien amordazado ! Quería que sus manos sólo me tocarán a mi que sus ojos sólo me vieran y que su boca sólo fuera para mi . Estaba enfermo de amor por sensei y me enfermaba cada vez más.  
\- Soubi! Soubi!  
\- ah?  
\- por que me parece que ya no necesitas esto !- dijo al tiempo que me arranca a la mordaza de la boca y yo me sorprendí.  
\- Soubi! Hace cuanto que esto sucede?  
\- ah?  
\- no me mires como idiota y responde!  
Temblé de miedo y este me propino un coscorrón en la cabeza .  
\- des...desde tercero creo! - la verdad ni yo mismo recordaba cuando había dejado de necesitar la mordaza con claridad .  
\- por que no me habías dicho ?  
\- por...por que sensei no me había preguntado !  
\- eres un imbécil Soubi! Aunque me parece bien! Pero por tratar de pasarte de listo te tocarán ochenta azotes más ! Abre las piernas !  
Me encantaba ese dolor! Sabía que después venía la recompensa y así era . El me tomaba y me recostaba comenzaban sus besos a abrirse paso entre mis piernas y la temperatura subía a pasos agigantados, me ponía duro de inmediato, este lamía mis muslos mal ligados por el látigo de cuero , las heridas eran deliciosas .  
\- Soubi! Soy tu amo!  
Yo a sentía mareado de tanta fiebre y felicidad .  
\- ah!  
\- Soubi dilo!  
\- amo! Tu eres mi amo! Mi maestro!  
\- bien!  
\- por...favor amo no te detengas!  
\- ruega Soubi!  
\- por... Por... Favor amo! Te lo suplico te lo...  
Este me volteó bruscamente y me tomó por los cabellos haciendo que mi cabeza quedase contra su escritorio y sujeto mis manos contra mi espalda lástima dime en una forma deliciosa .  
Sentí su lengua en mi trasero y solté un suspiro . Las piernas me temblaban de una forma estúpida y estaba seguro de que estallaría , cuando el teléfono sonó.  
Una y otra vez insistentemente hasta que sensei se detuvo y yo me acabe por derrumbar en el piso . No le pude sostener de nada ya que estaba ofuscado por el placer .  
\- si?  
Su cara se tornaba de molestia , ya que nos habían interrumpido y no era para menos yo mismo quería matar al que nos había interrumpido.  
\- Mey! Para que demonios me sirves si no puedes atender mis órdenes! Estoy ocupado!  
En esos momentos maldije a Mey-san ! Era mi tiempo con sensei no de ella no de nadie más!  
\- con las razón Mey! Esa mujer sólo busca ser lo las inoportuna ! Ya que ! Tomare la llamada!  
Sensei hizo una pausa y me dijo .  
\- Soubi veté! Tengo asuntos importantes que arreglar quedara para después !  
Me quede tirado en el piso con una cara de descontento cuando el retomo el teléfono y se sentó en su silla en su posición habitual.  
\- que! Sabes que eres muy fastidiosa?  
La voz chillona del otro lado del teléfono parecía gritar.  
\- nada! Nada! No hacia nada importante!  
Eso me dolió y le mire más molesto .  
\- que no! Ahora dime que quieres y se breve que no te tolero tu timbre de voz por mucho tiempo!  
Sensei jugueteaba con el cable del teléfono y añadía.  
\- no! No! Supongo que se me acabaron las vacaciones !  
Me levanté y me quede semidesnudo y con furia en la mirada.  
\- todavía no te vas? - dijo sensei mirándome - veté dije que estaba ocupado!  
\- sensei!  
\- veté! -dijo al ando la voz y tome mi pantalón - Soubi! No salgas desnudo ponte el maldito pantalón y lárgate !- dijo enfadado .  
Obedecí con furia y unas ganas de llorar tremendas , pero obedecí!  
\- no! No! No es nadie importante ! ... Que importa si es el hijo de Chouko ! -cuando salí escuche con tristeza -no! Ya se que el no es Chouko no tienes que recordármelo ! El nunca será ella!  
Maldición! Me dolía la entrepierna y el alma . A el es sensei me hacia detestar ser yo! No podía detestar a mi mama pero si a mi por ser su hijo y no poder odiarla por el amor de sensei . Bastardo infeliz!  
Estaba en sexto y aún mi nombre no había aparecido no me llevaba con nadie y al parecer nadie se interesaba en llevarse conmigo dormía en la habitación de sensei y teníamos una especie de "relación" amo y Esclavo que yo disfrutaba pero parecía que sensei tenía una pareja más . Las ciencias no eran de mi gustó y ya era capaz de reproducir obras de arte de complejidad por que el arte era lo mío. Ahora nula mente perdía una batalla y tenía un miedo terrible al mañana. Así era mi vida en la escuela para combatientes de las siete lunas !  
A mediados del año escolar y desde que se había marchado Takahishi -chan no había vuelto a ver a Abel-san y la había buscado por todo el colegio . Por eso encontrarla en aquel lugar donde una vez sensei me había encerrado como castigo aquella vez donde la conocí por primera vez se me hizo muy raro ... Su semblante me pareció de una tristeza horrible .  
\- Sou-chan!  
\- Abel! Hola ! Es...estas bien?  
Ella afirmo con la cabeza !  
\- tu ? Que haces aquí Sou-chan? Está todo bien?  
Asentí  
\- si es sólo que bueno... Vine a buscar a alguien aquí!  
\- ah si? Quién?  
\- a ... Ti!  
\- a mi?  
Asentí tímidamente .  
\- y eso? Tienes algún problema?  
\- no! No para nada Abel! Sólo que deseaba verte ! Hacia tanto que no sabía de ti que me preocupe!  
Ella sonrió y abrió sus brazos , donde corrí a refugiarme .  
\- Sou-chan! Me alegra tanto escuchar eso! A mi también me hacía falta ver a mi Sou-chan!  
En cuanto entre a sus brazos sentí esa paz idiotizante , que me obligo a caer entre sus brazos y cerrar los ojos.  
\- mi querido Sou-chan te besaría bajo las estrellas bajo millones de estrellas ! Si tan sólo fuera de noche .  
\- Abel! - dije suspirando y sintiendo como el sueño me derribaba la consciencia - dilo! Por favor! Di que me quieres! Necesito que me lo digas! Tómame en tus amorosos brazos !  
\- Sou-chan ... Te amo! Te amaré hasta que tu memoria falle y no recuerdes ni tu propio nombre ! Hasta que tu alma de niño este en un cuerpo viejo , hasta que tu sonrisa se grabe en mi memoria , mi Sou-chan ...te amaré hasta que tengas siete veces setenta !  
\- que ... Que cosas... Dicssss!  
En mis sueños miraba una colina muy pronunciada la cual trataba de subir pero no podía , estaba demasiado pronunciada pero lo intentaba sin cesar algo me impulsaba a hacerlo no sabía que pero una y otra vez lo intentaba ; al fin podía avanzar y cuando llegaba casi al tope miraba a Abel llorando rodeada de un rebaño enorme de ...ovejas? Que hacia ahí?  
Su llanto era la cosa las espantosa ! Lágrimas ... Negras ?  
\- no puedo! No puedo! No soy capaz de sentir dicha sin el ! Por favor!  
Ella pronunciaba estas palabras una y otra vez , estaba resplandeciente , como si una luz emanara de ella .  
\- Abel? Abel! Estas bien?- gritaba pero ella no escuchaba !  
\- estoy tan cansada de estar aquí sin el ! Por favor! Por favor!  
\- Abel! - gritaba más fuerte y sentía como me ahogaba .  
\- aún tienes todo de mi! Regresa!  
Me desperté sobresaltado ,con el corazón estrujado y llorando.  
Era el ocaso y ella me sostenía en su regazo.  
\- estas bien Sou-chan?  
\- a...Abel! Tuve un sueño!  
\- tranquilo Sou-chan es sólo eso un sueño...  
\- pero ... Pero tu!  
-ven abrázame !  
Obedecí y su paz me hizo sentir de nuevo en mis cabales .  
\- ya va a oscurecer y tienes que cenar , ahora ...- un silbido penetrante que me lastimo los oídos se escucho por todas partes .  
\- que ... Que es eso!  
\- sou-chan es muy peligroso que te quedes aquí ! Corre al comedor!  
\- que pasa?  
\- nada pero veté ahora! Está vez no te puedo acompañar.  
Algo con una energía horrible se acercaba .  
\- no te dejare sola!  
\- vamos Sou-chan no pasara nada pero tu no estas a salvo!  
\- no me iré! No sin ti!  
Ella se hinco y me tomó por los hombros.  
\- Sou-chan nada me pasara a mi no te preocupes . Esa presencia es el campo de batalla de mi peleador que no parece venir muy a gustó ! Ahora veté !  
\- pero...  
\- sou-chan huye!  
Asentí. Cada vez se me figuraba que aún mentaba tremendamente esa presencia .  
Corrí más que asustado hasta el comedor como ella me indico y entré con el corazón aterrorizado. Todos los que aún cenaban me miraron unos segundos y luego me perdieron el interés . No tenía nada de hambre seguía más que asustado así que corrí a la que fingía ser mi habitación . Tenía miedo , se me había quedado grabada esa sensación del campo de batalla del peleador de Abel , era horrible como alguien podía tener semejante campo de batalla ? Que clase de mounstro era?  
Me sentía realmente mal ! Mi corazón latía desbocado me sudaban las manos y me temblaba el cuerpo . Sabía que era una de esas crisis que yo me provocaba... No! Esto iba más allá. Estaba aterrorizado , tenía que buscar la manera de refrenar esta terrible crisis así que busque conciliar el sueño , pero nada más cerraba los ojos y sentía de nuevo esa presencia atemorizante . Que horror estaba atrapado en ella . Necesitaba hacer algo o mi corazón no lo soportaría , estaba a punto del colapso cuando sin pensar me levanté y decidí salir corriendo de mi habitación ya que si seguía ahí recostado me moriría comencé a correr como loco no sabía a donde iba sólo sabía evitar obstáculos y correr y correr ! No había nada que me parara y no supe por cuanto tiempo corrí sólo supe que caí por una colina , estaba exhausto y no tenía fuerza alguna para levantarme . Sabía que era sumamente peligroso vagar por la escuela de noche pero aún desconocía la hora así que me quede tendido en el piso sin contar con que había corrido tanto que mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar y me quede dormido de inmediato .  
Cuando desperté debido al frío intenso la luna estaba justo al tope del cielo , en su punto más alto , estaba exhausto ,con dificultad me levanté y pude darme cuenta de que era esa colina donde había visto a mi pequeña de ojos azules y cabellos negros una vez hace mucho ! Ahí estaba el enorme árbol donde la había encontrada sentada , que habría pasado con ella? Donde estaría? La había dejado de buscar ya que la había buscado tanto sin resultados que me resultaba doloroso no poder encontrarla ! Mire hacia todas partes y me si cuenta de que estaba sólo en medio de la oscura noche así que emprendo el camino de regreso a la escuela , era bata te lejos y cuando llegue a los edificios vi que todo estaba a oscuras , tenía miedo y mucho! No me gustaba la oscuridad ! Había cumplido once años y aún temblaba de miedo si no existía una luz . Casi entraba a la secundaria y no podía dejar mi miedo a la oscuridad a un lado . Me quede pasmado y luego me hice un ovillo a llorar por que sabía que no podía recorrer ese pasillo sólo ! Vi una luz que se acercaba poco a poco a donde yo estaba y le aleje de ese pasillo corriendo , un fantasma ! Pude ver como la luz me seguía y comencé a correr de nuevo sin rumbo pero esa luz venía poderosa y rápidamente tras de mi así que sin pensarlo me metí en la vieja escuela que ahora era la oficina la cual estaba aún más oscura y tome el camino hacia la oficina de sensei . Cerrada maldición ! Vi esa luz atravesar el pasillo donde estaba pero ya no había escapatoria , la oficina de sensei estaba cerrada y no había a donde ir . Estaba aterrado así que me cubrí los ojos con las manos y comencé a llorar y a temblar .  
\- buaaaa!  
Mi cuerpo estaba en un descontrol absoluto y la presencia del fantasma se posó ante mi.  
\- que show! - dijo con una voz irritante -y tu eres?  
Yo no hice caso seguí llorando y gritando .  
\- cállate!- dijo con eso voz - que te calles! Hey que acaso eres sordo? Oye!  
Yo seguía aterrado tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas y mocos había mojado el pantalón del susto y no hacia las que llorar y cubrirme los ojos para no ver tal espanto!  
\- que te caaaaaalmes y te calles carajo! - grito con esa voz chillona y exasperante -ya!  
Aún con miedo me calle pero continuaba temblando.  
\- déjame adivinar ! Llorón cobarde y aún se orina encima ! Tu eres el hijo de esa mujer! Eres el hijo de Chouko!  
\- ah? -de inmediato reaccione y volteé a ver a la cosa espectral que no era más que una mujer hermosa de cabello aguamarina y recogido en un par de coletas con unos moños horribles y exorbitantes , su rostro de niña hermoso y una mirada parecida a la desde sensei de exasperación pero diferente ella miraba con una especie de odio o desprecio . Tenía demasiado atributos femeninos como para ignorarlo y su manera de vestir me recordaba a la de los animes . Quién era está mujer? Como es que sabía el nombre de mi madre?  
\- levántate niño! Ya! Ya! Me hiciste perseguirte hasta acá! Ahora obedece!  
\- ah? - asentí!  
\- que demonios haces fuera de tu habitación tan moche? Que acaso no sabes que es muy peligroso ? Por que demonios corriste así? Eres estúpido ? Responde ! O no hablas japonés?  
\- yo... Tenía miedo de los fantasmas!  
\- que? Acaso eres de preescolar?  
Negué con la cabeza . Su voz era tan chillona !  
\- levántate ! Cual es tu nombre ?  
\- cu...cual es el suyo!  
\- ah! Me estas cuestionando ?  
\- sensei dice que no debo hablar con extraños !  
\- sensei? Te refieres a Ritsu?  
Asentí .  
\- mi nombre es Nagisa Sagan sensei y me debes respeto mocoso !  
\- por favor no grite !  
\- que detestable eres! Hijo de Chouko tenías que ser ! Mírate nada más ! A tu edad mojando el pantalón!  
\- tenía miedo! - dije molesto y está oriunda mujer estallo en furia.  
\- miedo? Miedo dices? Eres una vergüenza ! Digno hijo de tan detestable mujer !  
\- deje a mi mama en paz!  
\- vamos de regreso a tu habitación! Y más vale que te cambies esa ropa asquerosa ! No puedo creerlo ...  
Me levanté y la seguí .mientras caminábamos de regreso a los edificios ella mi cuestionaba .  
\- tu nombre !  
\- Agatsuma Soubi .  
\- tu edad ?  
\- once años  
\- once? Y aún temes a fantasmas ?  
Ignore su provocación y ella continuo.  
\- por que estabas afuera ?  
\- me quede dormido en el jardín y cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro.  
\- que demonios hacías durmiendo en los jardines ? Acaso no sabes que es peligroso?  
\- me dio sueño y si lo sé pero me dio sueño!  
\- estúpido !  
Que mujer más irritante . Para cuando llegamos a la habitación de sensei ella se mostró más irritada.  
\- está no es tu habitación !  
\- si lo es!  
\- acaso me crees estúpida? Está habitación es la de Ritsu!  
\- yo duermo aquí ! La mía es la de la lado pero desde hace tiempo duermo aquí! - tome la manija pero estaba cerrada completamente .  
\- mentira! - dijo y me tomó por el brazo conduciéndome a mi habitación .  
Abrió con facilidad y me aventó dentro.  
\- si vuelves a salir Estúpido te juro que me las pagaras! Ahora cámbiate las ropas y duérmete ! Ya!  
Era demasiado ruidosa no sabía como sensei no se había despertado con sus gritos.  
No tenía las opción que quedarme en esa habitación , me quite el pantalón y me puse uno deportivo . Mi pijama estaba en la habitación de sensei así que me acosté en mi cama puse mi lámpara de mariposa y me quede dormido . Esa mujer ... Esa tal Nagisa Sagan era detestable . Pero las detestable era no poder dormir al lado de sensei , era muy raro no escuchar su respiración , sensei... Creía saber por que había cambiado todo! Le amaba , con su sola sonrisa sensei me hacia sentir bien! Si el me miraba el mundo resplandecía todo era bueno a su lado .  
Al otro día en cuanto llegue por la tarde a la oficina de sensei y atravesé el umbral de la puerta le vi sentada en su escritorio a un lado de el.  
\- Soubi ya me dijo Nagisa sensei lo que sucedió ayer!  
\- se...sensei! Yo!  
\- dime algo has vuelto a las andadas de orinarte encima !  
\- nnn ...no sensei es sólo que me dio mucho miedo que me persiguiera y su voz...- trate de no encontrarle excusas cuando el rompió en carcajadas .  
\- su voz! Te asusto su voz! Jajajaja bien te creo aunque yo me encargare de que entiendas que no debes dormir en los jardines ! Por lo demás ...- dijo mirando a la mujer- déjalo en paz !  
\- sólo por que es el hijo de Chouko le vas a consentir?  
\- déja lo en paz y déjame en paz Nagisa !  
\- awwww- soltó un chillido la mujer que tuve que taparme las orejas - maldición Ritsu ! Te detesto ! Pero las a ese mocoso!  
Está salió enfurecida dando un portazo y su voz se escuchaba hasta cuando le grito a Mey-san !  
Ese día mi castigo fue tan hermoso . Sensei me quitó la camisa y mordió mis pezones mi costado y mis muñecas casi hasta sangrar !  
\- piedad ! Sensei! Pi...e...ah!  
\- Soubi no te quiero en los jardines de noche ! Es peligroso !  
\- por? - dije entre gemidos de placer!  
\- los peleadores más abominables se pasean de noche y las cosas las espantosas cobran vida!  
\- sen...sensei!  
\- Soubi no soportaría perderte por un descuido .  
-... Sen...sei? - acaso había escuchado bien? El me había dicho que no soportaría perderme?  
\- sen...sensei! No lo haré más !  
Sus mordidas arrebatadoras hacían que mi ser se descontrolara . Todos mis miembros se invertían en árboles y los botes de flor que el plantaba a mordidas florecían ! En si sensei nada hacia por mi más que sofocarme con su amor pero para mi eso era suficiente !


	15. Date por vencido o preguntale al mar!

Sexto era para la mayoría de los alumnos una etapa emocionante , significa a crecer ! Obtener su nombre y encontrar a su compañero ya sea su sacrificio o su combatiente , pasar a la secundaria . Creer que podríamos cambiar ! Encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas ! Volverse más poderosos ! Tener novia! O al menos poder besar a una chica y encontrar un nuevo mundo lleno de posibilidades que en total la suma de todo eso no era más que mera basura para mi! No estaba interesado en ello desertaba de toda idea de ese tipo y volvía la espalda a querer dejar lo poco que ahora tenía . Las expectativas en lo de mi lo te crecían cada vez más más y se vociferaban cosas sobre mi .  
Esa tal Nagisa sensei era la subdirectora de la escuela era una angina a de 22 años que presumía su inteligencia absoluta . Graduada de la universidad de Tokio con honores en física , tenía una maestría en termonuclear y un doctorado en no se que tanto . Una "chica muy especial" decían todos pero a mi no me lo parecía , se me antojaba irritante y desde que había llegado nada más no dejaba a sensei ni a sol ni a sombra . Era 31 de diciembre y faltaban unas horas para el año nuevo , cada año sensei me llevaba al templo pero este año Nagisa sensei lo había prohibido bajo el pretexto de que podía ser peligroso . Sensei se encerró en su habitación a leer .  
Me dedique esa tarde a vagar por los jardines buscando a Abel , la cual hacia bastante no veía . Me había quedado preocupado por nuestro último encuentro . Me dedique a pasear por estos sin encontrarle hasta la noche donde sensei me dio un magnífico regalo de año nuevo .  
\- por que tengo que usar una yukata de mujer sensei?  
\- por que tienes que cuestionar todo Soubi!  
El me recoge el cabello en una colega de lado y la adorna con flores de cerezo y algunos otros adornos para cabello que son típicos de las mujeres. Una yukata preciosa blanca con motivos de flores rosas. El usa un traje negro elegante que resalta sus ojos y una corbata gris . Abordamos el carro y este se llena con su perfume . Este conduce sin precaución hasta el templo , son las nueve y cuarto de la noche , suerte para mi que hace mucho aprendí a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad .  
Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a escuchar las jyoya no Kane del templo . El me tomó de la mano había un pequeño festival en el templo y dimos una vuelta para ver que encontrábamos , sensei compró tres botellas de amazake para celebrar , fue encantador y muchas personas decían que yo era " una niña bellísima" o felicitaban a sensei por una " hija tan adorable" y aunque esos comentarios no me caían nada el gracia me gustaba mucho estar en ese momento y lugar con sensei. Este me daba muestras de su a recto gano un animal de felpa para mi , me dejo pescar un pez dorado y me propinaba besos en la frente y en las mejillas o acariciaba mi cabeza . No había nada más que muestras de amor en sus gestos como si de verdad el fuera mi padre o mi amante ! Como si nunca hubiese habido una historia oscura tras nosotros ! Y a pesar de que era un momento maravilloso algo le faltaba ! No sentía esa excitación usual , me divertía mucho en definitiva pero no te la ese aire de connotación sensual típico de sensei. Me trataba como... Como lo que era ? Un niño pequeño.  
Luego llego el años llevo a cenar a un retajar te muy bonito , comimos comida típica de año nuevo osechi ryouri, también el ozōni ,y el kagami mochi .  
Luego de tanta comida me dio un poco de sueño y al tratar de auto obligarme a caminar hasta el vehículo algo me tomó por sorpresa . Sensei me alzo en sus brazos y me llevo al estacionamiento . Me quede vencido en el carro por el sueño . Todo era un sueño? Por que sensei hacia eso? Luego de un rato desperté en una camada enorme y blanda , sus edredones color vino me marearon y el dosel se hizo presente en cuanto le tire en uno de los almohadones .El cuarto era un cuarto grande aunque casi todo estaba a oscuras , sólo apenas un mísero rato de luz se asoma a por unas cortinas más que enorme y gruesas . Era un rayo de luna !  
\- sensei?  
\- Soubi! Has despertado !  
\- Hai!  
\- tienes sed?  
Asentí y este me ofreció un poco de amazake, sabía tan bien que pedí un poco más y luego otro poco . Era una bebida deliciosa .  
\- sen...sensei !  
\- Soubi te has divertido?  
Afirme .  
\- entonces por que siento que algo te molesta !  
\- sen...sensei yo... - sensei era una persona a la cual era difícil de engañar y menos yo, yo no me consideraba apto para mentirle a sensei!- sensei tómame por favor ! Tómame pero como siempre golpéame , rasguña me , muerde me y azótame ! Yo seré lo que sensei quiera por que te amo sensei y eres mi razón de vivir , seré fuerte seré callado seré obediente ! Pero hazlo !  
\- ese es tu deseó Soubi?  
\- con cada respiro y cada átomo de mi cuerpo.  
Este me recostó suavemente de nuevo en la cama y me volteó boca abajo . Con su corbata impregnada de su loción me vendo los ojos y comenzó a desnudarme . Primero beso mis pies . Sus labio recorrían mis tobillos y subían no podía sentir esas mordidas desgarradoras por mis muslos si no más bien ahora eran pétalos suaves entre mi entrepierna mi sexo se puso erecto y mis manos se crisparon con intensidad . Luego mi trasero sintió la presencia de esos pétalos y mientras lo masajeaba con ternura a mi le daba por tirarme a llorar .  
\- que pasa Soubi?  
Temblando apenas si le respondía...  
\- na...nada sensei es sólo que ...  
\- no es esto lo que querías ?  
Negué con la cabeza y luego asentí.  
\- Explícate Soubi!  
\- sen...sensei me encanta que sensei este conmigo ! Me encanta está sensación pero yo quiero a nuestra manera sensei! Quiero sentir que me deseas ...  
\- entonces no piensas que te deseó?  
\- de esta manera no! Es una forma tierna pero este no es sensei y a mi me gusta sensei tal cual!  
\- con la furia?  
\- con la furia que me enloquece !  
\- con los golpes los insultos y los gritos ?  
\- Hai! Hai! Ese es mi sensei !  
\- con la humillación?  
No estaba muy seguro de eso último pero asentí!  
\- sensei yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo ... Por que ... Por que te amo!  
Este de un de repente tomó mis manos y las puso al lado de mis tobillos y luego junto estos en un nudo hermoso que lastimaba sólo un poco , después investigue el nombre de ese nudo bondaje y se llamaba de mariposa. Esto dejo mi trasero en alto y mi cara hundida en el cobertor . Sentí tan de repente un frío intenso y me di cuenta de que sensei estaba vaciando un líquido sobre mi cuerpo , era amazake por el olor dulce .  
Luego me metió una botella por la boca me dijo.  
\- bebe Soubi!  
Me negué ya que ya estaba un poco mareado pero este grito la orden nuevamente y me propino una nalgada que me dolió horrible  
\- que bebas maldita sea!  
Yo obedecí y sentí que esa nalgada vibra a en mi.  
Este me tiró la mitad del amazake en la cara y comencé a lamerlo de la colcha . El comenzó a propinarme de nalgadas sin piedad me dolían mucho y me ardían pero comenzaba a excitarme de una manera muy poderosa. El tenía el control nuevamente .  
Una tras otra caían en mi culo que seguro ya estaba más que colorado cuando el paro y comenzó a lamer mi entrada . Su lengua deliciosa me puso más que lubricado para el siguiente paso cuando de repente el comenzó a hacerme cosquillas con una pluma en mi entrada , comencé a reír tanto y a pedir piedad .  
\- sensei por favor para ! Por... Por Jajajajaja por jajajaja favor JajajajajA.  
Mientras esto seguía lo sentía en mi espalda me mordía los omóplatos y los hombros . Yo perdía la cordura reía por las cosquitas me quejaba de las mordidas y estaba completamente excitado !  
Luego todo el circo de emociones paró por un segundo y si boca me asfixio en un beso tremendo , tanto que incluso me fui de nalgas contra el piso ya que el me aventó y siguió besándome . Casi le ponía morado cuando el me permitió respirar .  
\- súplica Soubi! Súplica que tu amo continúe!  
\- por... Por favor ! Amo!  
\- súplica como el perro que eres ! Es más los perros tienen más dignidad!  
\- por favor amo! Por favor continúe se lo ruego ! Por favor estoy muriendo!  
\- más fuerte ! Suplica !  
Mi necesidad de sensei era tan grave que comencé a gimotear .  
\- por ... Por favor ! Amo me muero sin ti por ... Por favor ! Te lo imploro ! Continúa ! Amo castígame ! Pero jamás, jamás me dejes!  
Después de unos desesperantes minutos este comenzó a chupar mi entrada lubricando la más y más y luego pasaba directo a mi boca y así se fue hasta que comencé a hiperventilar ya que estallaría de mi sexo. Cuando el vio mi mandíbula temblorosa , comenzó a reír y a acariciar mi trasero .  
\- relájate Soubi hoy no! Quédate un rato así para mi deleite !  
No podía hacer las que lo que el decía pero definitivamente contener esa presión dolía demasiado , por que había pedido yo eso? El amor no tenía sentido mientras el grababa su nombre en mi cuerpo, en realidad yo debería estar traumatizado pero en lugar de eso me hallaba encantado y aunque se podría decir que yo elegía ser abusado la verdad es que no había otra de donde elegir por que no siquiera había elegido algo ;sólo era el tipo de amor que yo conocía y que me gustaba .  
\- Soubi , te gusta esto en verdad?  
Aún en mi posición asentí y el repuso.  
\- yo podría abusar de otro... Sin importar la las circunstancias que pudieran disculparme sabes? Pero en la forma en las que se han dado las cosas podríamos tener demasiado veneno que se desate ... Soubi ... Soubi tu mismo eres uno de esos amores irresistibles donde es sabido que da vueltas ...Propenso a aferrarse y malgastar estas cosas con esos lloriqueos por el amor de Dios !Nunca ha habido demasiado en juego pero tu te lo juegas todo ...  
El traza a círculos en mi piel y yo repuse .  
-sensei que importan las circunstancias ... Yo te amo y con eso puedo vivir ! No me importaría servirte mi cabeza en una bandeja de oro , sería incluso reconfortante por que te amo ... Yo daría mi vida por ti!  
\- cállate ! Idiota ! No hay nada que hacer !  
\- sensei si lo hay ... No me importa que ha pasado antes yo lo haría todo por ti! Se que puedo !  
Este me tapo la boca con una ira que incluso sus manos temblaban yo aún estaba ve dado y amarrado pero podía sentir su enojo y el respondió:  
\- como abusar de un ciego... Se que soy egoísta y cruel pero yo siempre encuentro a alguien a quién herir y dejar atrás ...  
De repente este se paró y no supe que hacia hasta que trajo más amazake y me lo dio a beber . Yo ya estaba bastante mareado pero el me lo metió sin poder negarme .  
\- te lo vas a beber todo para demostrar que me obedeces ciegamente.  
\- sensei... Sen... Por favor!  
\- dijiste que harías todo por mi ! Entonces bébetelo !  
No tenía opción y acabe bebiéndome toda la botella .  
Después de eso , fue una noche terrible , estaba demasiado intoxicado y vomite unas diez veces , terminando en el hospital .  
"Anda en malas compañías " argumento sensei a los doctores que le preguntaban que había sucedido . La historia que había inventado era que yo me había fugado ,que me había puesto esa borrachera y que me habían golpeado de esa manera . Por supuesto tuve que corroborarla yo mismo ya que sensei era una persona respetable y nadie desconfiaba de su palabra . Me hicieron un lavado y me pusieron suero y medicamentos para sacar todo ese amazake . Por la mañana me dijeron que tenía que pasar un par de días más en el lugar .  
\- me voy Soubi ! Compórtate quieres?  
\- pero... Pero sensei , no te vas a quedar ?  
\- no! Por que habría de hacerlo!  
-por que ... Yo... Bueno tu ...  
Este se acerco a mi rostro y lo tomó por la barbilla con una fuerza espantosa.  
\- escucha Soubi tu me pediste que hiciera eso ! Yo no! Tu fuiste el que me lo imploraste así que no es mi obligación cuidar de tu detestable presencia!  
\- sen... Sensei ...- unas lágrimas se me escaparon- pero...  
\- ahora vas a llorar ? Que patético! Es todo lo que sabes hacer ... Además tengo muchas, muchas ocupaciones !  
\- por favor sensei no me dejes aquí!- dije intentando controlarme . Acaso tu ... No me amas?  
\- por quién demonios me tomas Soubi! Que patético intento de retener a alguien ... Daré por vencido o pregúntale ... Al mar por tus amaras respuestas bobas!  
Este tomó su chaqueta y se fue no sin antes con una sonrisa hermosa y falda encargo a las enfermeras que me mantuvieran vigilado para que no" pudiera volver a escapar" ...  
Regrese a la escuela una semana después ya que como siempre yo mismo me había logrado provocar una de esas estúpidas crisis de nervios y bueno de sobra estaba decir que sensei no se apareció la que fue por mi fue nana sensei , ella era muy linda y diferente a todos los demás , aunque era toda una geek de la computación .  
En cuanto pise el colegio no me quite encima a Nagisa sensei con gritos y argumentos de que por que había escapado y blah blah . No tenía ningún interés en esa mujer así que hice oídos sordos . Esto la enfureció más y de castigo me impuso la limpieza de mi salón lo que restaba del año escolar . Pffff castigo más aburrido y tonto no se pudo sacar.  
Inició el último trimestre del ciclo escolar , como siempre estaba sólo , las ciencias me daban una lata terrible , las artes eran un punto en el que ningún otro alumno me podía alcanzar y la limpieza del salón cada tarde era tan tediosa , y más por que como sabían todos yo lo haría hasta el fin del año escolar y parecía que se esforzaban en dejar la pizarra así o más sucia . No mucho después de iniciado el ciclo escolar una tarde una visión o eso me pareció se mi hizo presente . Había acabado el entrenamiento con sensei y la pesada de Nagisa sensei me había ordenado que fuera a dejar un material al salón al lado del mío para la clase de mañana , el ocaso se estaba poniendo y tenía que darme prisa ya que si me agarraba la noche en los salones sería algo terrible . Abrí la puerta de golpe y la vi sentada en una de las bancas , llevaba el uniforme puesto , se veía las crecida ,mejor , más hermosa definitivamente . Su cabello color plata tenía el mismo largo pero estaba recogido en dos coletas , me quede boquiabierto cuando ella me dedico una mirada .  
\- Agatsuma Soubi!  
\- Tsuki-chan! Pero... Pero...  
\- igual de elocuente pero más alto!  
\- yo ... Emh... Como es posible!  
\- acaso querías que muriese?  
\- no Tsuki-chan eso nunca!  
\- entonces que pregunta es esa?  
\- bueno es que ...- me acerque a ella con sigilo y ella me señalo que tomara asiento frente a su banca .  
\- ahora mi amado Agatsuma Soubi ... Explícate.  
\- bueno es que ... La... La última vez que te vi por lo culpa estabas muy herida ... Esas quemaduras ... Yo...  
\- shhhh no llores mi amor ! - dijo ella y seco dos de mis lágrimas - acaso creíste que estaría muy herida por siempre ?  
Asenti y ella me acaricio la mejilla.  
\- eso no podría pasar por que soy una sacrifice ! Espero eso te de la paz que seguro has estado buscando . Soy una sacrifice mi amor no lo olvides y eso me hace más fuerte que cualquiera ...  
\- pero... Por que entonces ...  
\- cuando salí de aquí al hospital te Tokio estuve ahí en terapia intensiva debido a las quemaduras ... Luego unos meses en la UCI y de ahí a piso . Perdí mucho peso y movimiento debido a las quemaduras fue cuando Nagisa sensei vino desde Londres para llevarme a América ahí había especialistas que me dejarían tal cual estoy ahora , curse con maestros privados y seguí entrenando fueron más de trece operaciones para quedar finalmente así luego regrese a Londres con ella y me la tuve a su lado entrenando . Sólo regrese para obtener a mi combatiente , y por supuesto para verte !  
Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos ella había pasado mucho sufrimiento durante todos estos años por mi estupidez .  
\- lo ... Lo siento Tsuki -chan !  
\- pero mírate nada más mi amor! Estas hecho un mar de lágrimas por algo tan absurdo !  
\- no es absurdo! Me preocupe ! me preocupe mucho por ti , aún lo hago ! - ella me dedico una mirada de sorpresa- tu fuiste quién pago mis errores , tu lo diste todo en esa batalla ! Te arriesgaste y caíste por nosotros ! Lo siento tanto ! - no pude contenerme más y me lance a sus brazos . Ella me recibió e intentaba calmarme .  
\- shhhh! Mi amor ! Cálmate! Mira lo que puedes lograr ... Mejore y estoy ahora contigo !  
No sabía si sus palabras de amor eran verdaderas pero sabía que amaba a Tsuki-chan de una manera muy diferente de lo que amaba a sensei o a Abel! Era como un amor tan infantil y culpable ...  
Ella tomo mi mano y me ayudo a incorporarme , ya estaba oscureciendo y quedaban apenas unos rastros del ocaso .  
\- Agatsuma Soubi ahora ve en paz ! Yo no me iré de nuevo .  
Le sostuve la mano fuertemente y ella me condujo por los oscuros pasillos de los edificios del colegio hacia la salida . Cuando estuvimos en la salida que daba hacia los jardines ella pronuncio.  
\- ahora veté ! Ve a dormir para bien tuyo!  
\- pero y tu?  
\- no te preocupes por mi , yo iré después , quiero estar un poco más aquí!  
\- pero...  
\- aún te da miedo la oscuridad verdad?  
Asentí.  
\- no debes pasear de noche por estos jardines ... Pasan cosas espantosas te veré mañana Agatsuma Soubi!  
\- per...  
Antes de que acabara esa palabra ella dio unos pasos fuera del edificio y me tomó por las mejillas para darme un beso en los labios , un beso tierno y dulce . Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo pero fue tan cortó que cuando ella se despegó de mi yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados.  
\- ahora veté mi corazón! Veté por que ahora estoy en casa ! Te veré por aquí!  
Ella dio media vuelta y se metió de nuevo en esos oscuros edificios . Yo corrí tan fuerte para que la oscuridad y la tristeza no me alcanzarán .  
Casi no pude dormir mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre si lo que había visto había sido real o no , había sido un fantasma ? Por que Tsuki-chan había regresado? Era ella realmente ? Acaso ... Acaso podría ser yo su combatiente ? Sería que tendríamos que pelear juntos a morir? Siempre había querido ser el combatiente de sensei pero tampoco le hubiese molestado ser el de Tsuki-chan.  
Al día siguiente le pregunte a sensei si era verdad lo que había visto en esos salones y el me lo afirmo junto con toda la historia que ella me había contado ! Nagisa sensei había vuelto con ella .  
\- Aléjate de ellas y más de Nagisa ! Ella está loca y te odia ! - dijo el y luego comenzó la lección sin darme oportunidad de satisfacer más mi curiosidad .


	16. Chouko y Minami P2

-Chouko ... Acábalos!  
\- Hai! Viento ráfagas que cortan , se desdoblan y gritan viento viene y te come los sentidos , la piel es uno con el y se va con el! Arrasa!  
Un viento terriblemente potente se desato , y comenzó a cortar todo a su paso . Su poder era de una proporciones inmensas y ridículas ya que incluso se podía descontrolar con facilidad y salirse del sistema de batalla destruyendo todo y a todos a su paso ; era increíble Chouko apenas cursaba segundo de secundaria y ya era muy poderosa . No perdíamos mi una sola batalla . Nos habíamos enraizado en una relación sentimental sería desde que nos dijeron que compartíamos nombré y estábamos demasiado enamorados uno del otro. En la batalla yo era un todo absoluto y mi palabra pesaba por encima de cualquier cosa y aunque fuera de las batallas no era muy diferente ya que Chouko me protegía de todos y todo ella no siempre me hacia caso y también estaba el factor de que yo estaba loco por ella . No podía pasar un minuto sin ella y ella al parecer si podía . Sabía que no era falta de amor de su parte ya que ella me amaba igual que yo a ella era sólo que Chouko era una tía muy extraña. Era como si tuviera el carácter de una anciana . Nunca quería convivir con las personas a pesar de su enorme popularidad , sólo pensaba en entrenar aunque ya era demasiado buena y no le ocupaba demasiado el futuro , como si ya lo tuviera arreglado y esas razones entre otras muchas más me aterrorizaban a veces ya que yo tenía perderla ... Sabría que pasaría luego ella me tranquilizaba diciendo que eso jamás sucedería que lo nuestro era para siempre.  
-basta ! Basta ! Nos rendimos !  
\- ah? - siempre me sorprendía... Siempre acababan rindiendo se , acaso ...  
\- Minami ... Que deseas hacer?  
\- eh? - por que me preguntaba si ya sabía que nunca le pediría que aniquilase a nadie , de sobra sabía que me gustaba jugar un rato con los oponentes pero de eso a matar a alguien... Aunque ella parecía no importarle mucho si le ordenase eso...  
\- Minami!  
\- se acabo Chouko ! Déjalos rendirse ...  
\- como órdenes !... Sistema de batalla desactivado !  
\- gracias ... Gracias !  
Ellos se había invadió a agradecerme a mi mientras ella permanecía detrás de mi con una expresión vacía , si , eso siempre pasaba ,eran tres tipos de Chouko ... La Chouko que era mi peleadora , un perro fiel a mi palabra , podía haberle ordenado que se matara y lo hubiese hecho, nunca , nunca cuestionaba mis órdenes por más estúpidas y erróneas que fueran , Chouko era mi esclava en las batallas y además era una esclava tan poderosa ... Chouko siempre tiraba a matar , todas sus defensas eran para protegerme y jamás una restricción me alcanzo mientras estuve a su cuidado . La siguiente Chouko era la Chouko que todos conocían una chica amable y popular , si Chouko podía ayudar en algo ella lo hacía con gustó por muy simple que fuera la tarea. Era amada por todos y no sólo por que con la pubertad se puso tan linda sino que por su carácter tranquilo y sus buenos modos aunque a veces pudiese notarse un tanto fría Chouko era un modelo a seguir . La última Chouko era mi novia , apasionada , enamorada , desesperada por recibir un beso o un poco de tiempo a solas . Cuando nos encontrábamos a solas era una Chouko abierta a mi mundo , quería bailar , reír , quería ser la madre de mis hijos . Su rostro decía tanto al mismo tiempo y sus ojos ... Que ojos por dios!  
-Minami! Vamos a comer algo !  
\- Hai! Oye Chouko ya vas a entrar a tercero de secundaria no te sientes insegura por ello?  
\- no! Tu te sientes inseguro por algo mi amado Minami?  
-amh-mire al cielo e hice un mohín - no lo se ... Bueno no por mi!  
\- ah?- exclamo ella al tiempo en que tomaba una bandeja y me pasaba una , había leche de fresa ese día y me sentía con suerte - lo mismo de siempre Minami?  
Asentí con pena y tome dos hamburguesas de tofu y una leche de fresa .  
\- lo siento Chouko ... Se que es tonto e infantil pero ... Me moriría .  
\- nunca digas eso Minami ! Te amo y lo sabes ... Además ahora somos uno.  
\- lo sé pero sabes que recurrentemente pienso en el mañana y esa sola idea me aterra , no quiero estar un minuto sin ti ... Sabes que de verdad me moriría .  
Ella sonrió y sólo pronuncio .  
\- oh amor! Debes ser fuerte ... Si eso pasara yo jamás te dejaría , incluso en la muerte me tendrías ... Siempre tendrás algo de mi Minami! - sonrió tan complaciente que no supe que argumentar y comencé a comer .  
Para cuando pase a segundo de secundaria ella ya estaba en tercero ... Los campamentos la pasábamos separados ya que ahora con nuestro nombre asignado ya podía yo conocer más cosas sobre a donde iba ella cada año . La razón de la enorme fuerza y poder de Chouko era por que en lugar de campamentos donde a pesar de que había torneos agresivos la mayor parte del tiempo podíamos jugar o pasear mientras ella era entrenada las 24 horas del día en el templo de los monjes shaolin en la provincia de Henan China . Un entrenamiento duro al que sólo un combatiente con agallas y características muy especiales podía ser sometido . Ahora sabía por que Chouko era tan disciplinada y poderosa . Lamentablemente y como había dicho no me era permitido ir con ella a entrenar así que yo la pasaba terriblemente en los campamentos . Cuando regreso de ese campamento para entrar al último año de secundaria ya Chouko se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa aunque físicamente su cuerpo y rostro era el mismo su carácter había madurado bastante . Su rostro era copia fiel del de Soubi y su cuerpo seguía su eso el de una niña pero su mirada ... Sabía que su mirada revelaba su verdadera edad?  
Una tarde de junio ella y yo estábamos en el jardín del cielo rojo , ella traía el uniforme de la escuela y hacia calor ... Como Chouko aguantaba incluso usar el suéter y el rompe vientos con tremendo calor ? Yo me había doblado los pantalones hasta las rodillas y me había desabotonado la camisa del uniforme .  
\- Minami ... Te amo demasiado !  
\- y yo a ti Chouko !  
\- Minami ... Tu piensas en mi ?  
\- ah? Claro por supuesto! Siempre...  
\- mmmh... De que modo ?  
\- ah? Como ... Como que de que modo?  
\- Hai! De que modo piensas en mi ?  
\- pues amh de todos los que pueden existir .  
\- Minami ... - dijo ella y me tomó de la mano- de este modo piensas en mi? - repuso y coloco mi mano en sus pechos pequeños .  
\- ah! Es... Es... Es ... Es que ! - tartamudee un par de veces y luego repuse - es que si bueno si pero no bueno es que ósea Chouko que clase de pregunta es esa?  
\- yo pienso en ti Minami ! Te deseó tanto ! - dijo mientras pasaba sus delicado dedos por mi entrepierna - deseó encontrarte y ser encontrada !  
Chouko me proporciono un beso tan intenso y comenzó a acariciarme la entrepierna y eso prendió el fuego . Ella metió la mano en los pantalones y por encima de mi ropa interior masajeo mi sexo , yo daba gemiditos le es y ella decidió desabotonar mi pantalón y bajarlo un poco .  
\- quiero todo completo a Ritsu Minami ! Déjame tenerte Minami , se sólo para mi!  
Yo me quede estúpidizado y asentí , ella puso mis manos en sus pechos y dijo "piensa en mi "...Sus manos bajaron mi ropa interior y mi sexo bien duro quedo al descubierto .  
\- ya eres todo un hombre Minami ... mi amor ! - yo sólo pude asentir y observar como ella hacia magia con sus manos ... A una de perder las malditas orejas !  
Me había sentido avergonzado ? Si ! Me había gustado ? Mucho ! Adoraba que ella me deseara por completo , eso fue un punto muy importante en nuestra relación . Con eso finalizaban nuestros secretos , ahora ella me conocía tal cual era ... Desnudo .  
No había nada que yo le escondiese a ella , incluso mis instintos carnales . Cada vez que pensaba en ella esas reacciones ocurrían una y otra vez . A veces era un poco incómodo que sucediese en medio de clases o de actividad física así que trataba de controlarme pero en cuanto estábamos a solas no podía contenerme . Tal sólo un toque ligero de su piel me prendía . Aprendí a sacar esos sentimientos sólo ya que algunas veces me daba vergüenza que sucediera todo el tiempo ! Aunque ella usualmente lo hacía por mi . Era una maldita experta!  
\- Minami ... Te gustó?  
\- me encantas Chouko !  
\- me deseas?  
\- ah! Sabes que si ... Sabes que eso y más allá!  
\- entonces ... Oh amor por que no me tomas ?  
\- ah?! - esas respuestas de Chouko siempre me dejaban helado - emh... Bue... Bueno es que no pensaba que querrías perder las orejas así!  
\- así... Así como?  
\- bueno emh yo pensaba que cuando nos casáramos ...  
Ella se levantó de mi regazo y me miro con esos ojos vacíos y suplicantes que me molestaban...  
-Minami... Tu quieres casare conmigo?  
\- naturalmente - asentí.  
\- por que?  
\- como que por que ? Por que te amo Chouko nadie podrá amarte tanto como yo lo hago!  
\- me... Me amas...  
\- tu me amas? - algunas veces cuando ella me miraba de esa forma me daba terror preguntar algo tan simple por que parecía que ella era incapaz de aquellos sentimientos pero sus respuestas me daban paz .  
\- te amo Minami , te amo tanto que mi vida entera no valdría de nada sin ti.  
\- entonces por que me preguntas por que me quiero casar ?  
\- por que ... Yo quiero compartir todo a tu lado , mi vida entera y quiero que tu compartas la tuya conmigo!  
\- eso... Es una orden ?  
\- no! Por amor a dios no es una maldita orden Chouko ! No estamos en una batalla !  
\- lo...lo siento Minami , pero sabes que todo lo que tu desees debe ser tomado como una orden !  
\- si pero quiero que me digas que es lo que tu más deseas?  
\- deseó a Minami . Pero mis deseos son irrelevantes !  
\- que estupidez ! Dices que me amas pero te tomas como una orden el que yo quiera una vida contigo? Chouko esto me es desesperante !  
Ella me abraza y su perfume es tan delicioso , sus cabellos huelen a manzanilla y lavanda .  
\- Minami ... Perdóname ... Te amo tanto !  
Yo le abrazo tan fuertemente por que siento que su corazón y el mío se están quebrando . Ella siempre me hacia sentir tan amado pero tan indefenso ! Que pasaba por su mente? Por que Chouko a veces miraba de esa manera tan detestable ? Antes creía que su mirada suplicante entristecía lo corazón pero lo cierto era que me irritaba , me irritaba demasiado y más por que no sólo era una mirada suplicante sino también esa mirada ocultaba tras un vacío algo... Yo la amaba y estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella , sería el padre de sus hijos .  
\- Chouko ... Cuantos hijos quieres tener ?  
\- hi...hijos?  
\- Hai! Hai!  
\- amh! No se cuantos hijos quieres tener tu Minami!  
\- amh ... Supongo que tres !  
\- tantos?  
\- Hai! Hai!  
\- es eso una orden?  
\- Chouko! Osh...  
\- era una broma Minami!  
\- vaya para bromitas !  
\- te demos tres hijos entonces como Minami quiere!  
\- tu no quieres tres?  
Ella asintió con una sonrisa que me dejo más tranquilo.  
\- tres está bien el primero será un niño y le pondremos Minami ...  
\- no ! No! Eso es imposible ... No podrán llevar mi nombre ! Sería muy confuso y de mal gustó!  
\- y entonces ?  
\- no se ...  
\- la segunda será una niña y le pondremos ...  
\- Chouko!  
\- eso no podrá ser Minami a menos que sea una orden !  
\- por?  
\- pues por que si tu no quieres que uno de nuestros hijos lleve tu nombre yo tampoco aceptare eso!  
\- pero Chouko es un nombre muy especial.  
\- también Minami lo es!  
\- osh ... - ella me beso y yo proseguí- bueno el tercero será ...  
\- un varón ! - dijo ella mientras se recargaba en mi pecho -un hermoso varón ! Será tan hermoso y lindo...  
\- amh ... Entonces deberá tener un nombre muy especial ...  
\- Hai!  
\- ya que será el último de nuestros hijos ... Un niño muy especial ...  
\- Hai! Hai!- decía ella creando los ojos .  
\- se llamará ... - pensé en un nombre sencillo y pertinente con sus palabras y las mías ... Las palabras lo eran todo y el nombre de nuestro último hijo debía ser especial así que me quede sumido en mis pensamientos - Soubi ... Su nombre será Soubi!  
\- Soubi es perfecto ! Significa verdadera belleza ! Es perfecto!  
Soubi sería el nombre de nuestro hijo más hermoso y más pequeño y no por que desde el principio hiciéramos menos a los dos primeros pero tenía esa idea de que uno sería muy parecido a mi y otro a ella pero Soubi sería ambos en uno . Estúpido de mi ... Eso iba a ser tortura ... Esa terrible electricidad entre nosotros nos acabaría matando ... Eso pintaba para ser muy peligroso ... Demasiado amor entre nosotros sólo podía acabar colisionando!


	17. Suicidio en camara lenta!

El verano era caluroso y yo estaba a punto de cumplir 12 años ... El campamento fue insoportable ! Está vez Abel-san no había aparecido por ninguna parte ... Tsuki-chan no había asistido por orden médica y Nana sensei había sido reemplazada por la odiososisima Nagisa sensei que no me dejo ni a sol ni asombra en paz ! Me puso contra los peleadores más temibles y no hacia otra cosas que decir que si mi madre esto o mi madre aquello... Mujer fastidiosa !la esperanza de pasarla decente en el campamento era simplemente inexistente.  
Para cuando regrese y todos se miraban felices de haber pasado a secundaria a mis daba lo mismo yo sólo quería deshacerme de Nagisa sensei!  
\- Soubi! Agatsuma Soubi!  
\- ah?  
\- en tu examen de evaluación puedo notar que tienes muchos problemas en ciencias !  
\- Hai!  
\- bien hablare de esto con Ritsu y si es necesario se te asignara un tutor .  
\- siempre he tenido !  
\- de igual forma lo hablare con Ritsu !  
\- Hai!  
El primer día nos habían dado la bienvenida , y luego una serie de exámenes fastidiosos . No entiendo como es que los demás se emocionaban ... Sólo cambiábamos de edificio y ya ! Algunos profesores que enseñaban desde quinto enseñaban aún a los de primero ! Que lata! Definitivamente el grupo era más pequeño que en la primaria pero igual eran las mismas caras ... Aburrido .  
Conforme pasaban las semanas y el calor del verano disminuía la escuela se transformó en algo insípido para todos .  
\- Soubi ...  
\- si amo!  
\- será tu cumpleaños en un par de semanas ... Que deseas de regalo?  
Por que carajos cada año me preguntaba eso mismo , no era tan romántico si uno lo tenía que pedir. Detestaba que sensei quisiera ser detallista por que eso era no? Sin serlo al cien . Mmmh que podía pedir yo que el me pudiera dar ? Que tal el desnudo bañado en chocolate amargo? O poder hacerle yo a el una vez lo que el me hace a mi amordazarlo , vendarle los ojos y lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies ! Que tal un poco de bondage para el? Deleitarle los sentidos con los besos al azar? Un buen regalo sería poder dormir a su lado el resto de nuestras vidas ! Bañarnos juntos diario? Que el me diera anillos de boda ! Cualquier cosa que viniera de su corazón ! Si eso quería de regalo su corazón y por que no su alma también!  
\- Soubi... Soubi deja de fantasear caray! - dijo y pegó un manotazo a su escritorio!  
\- ah? - dije sorprendido .  
\- entonces que quieres de maldito presente.  
Otra vez preguntando . Que odioso!  
\- mmmh nada sensei no deseó nada !  
\- amh!? Será mejor que te lo pienses bien! Después vas a estar llorando y provocando te esas crisis que tanto te encanta provocarte por que no llama la atención!  
\- eso no es verdad!  
\- si lo es y te prohíbo que me contestes en esos modos!  
\- está bien! Esto es aburrido ... Estamos aquí sin aprender nada nuevo desde que comenzó la escuela ! Así que quiero que me dejes en paz ese día sensei !  
No sabía si había sido debido al calor que me puse tan eufórico a gritar esas palabras pero inmediatamente después me llego el remordimiento y el arrepentimiento .  
\- está bien Soubi! Ahora vamos a la lección.  
Los días pasaron tan rápido y mi cumpleaños llego ese día era martes y se me había notificado que tenía prohibido asistir a la escuela , por la tarde fui a la oficina de sensei y ni siquiera Mey-san estaba . Me la pase sólo vagando por el colegio . No vi a absolutamente a nadie ! No vi a Tsuki-chan , no vi a Nagisa sensei no vi a sensei no había nadie . Por qué había pedido algo tan idiota ... Me senté a llorar en la cafetería y en todos los puntos donde había vagado . Esperaba que de repente se me presentara Abel-san con su indiscutible sigilo y su dulce paz y poder estar con ella pero parecía que yo era el único ser humano que vivía en ese día . Por la noche fue lo mismo la habitación de sensei estaba cerrada y tuve que dormir en mi habitación . Me tire a morder las malditas almohadas del coraje . Acaso ese una venganza ? Eso me pareció ! Era la venganza de sensei por decir cosas que no deseaba decir .  
Sensei... Ven .. Sensei que cosas tan estúpidas he dicho! Estoy arrepentido ... No supe en que momento me quede dormido . Al día siguiente todo me pareció de loas normal e incluso por la tarde ; aunque me pareció que se burla a de mi ...  
\- disfrutaste tu regalo Soubi?  
Mis manos temblaban y no pude contenerme .  
\- sensei! - le dije y corrí a tirarme a sus pies - no vuelvas a dejarme nunca ! No aunque yo lo pida! Soy un estúpido es sólo que ... A mi me gustaría recibir un regalo de sensei pero lo que el deseara darme no lo que yo le dijese . Tu eres mi amo sensei no me preguntes , no consultes conmigo, cualquier cosa que viene de las manos de mi o es muy preciada para mi! Por favor no lo hagas de nuevo no me vuelvas a dejar sólo!  
Este me acaricio la cabeza y yo voltee a verle .  
\- quítame esa mirada detestable -dijo con ira guardada en la voz .  
\- sensei ...  
\- te voy a enseñar a sorprenderte Soubi . Dices que quieres un regalo cualesquiera que sea pensado por tu amo... Pues aquí está mi presente de cumpleaños .  
Este me tomó de la barbilla y comenzó a besarle intensamente , su lengua era imparable masajeando la mía y brindándome una sensación agradable luego comenzó a recorrer toda mi boca mientras sus años me pegaban a ellas y más . Comenzaba a faltarme el aliento y abrí más la boca para tomaras aire cuando sentí ese dolor. Su beso era un verdadera obra de arte y ese dolor era su firma en ella , pronuncie un quejido ante esa mordida de lengua que el me había propinado y quedamos levemente separados cuando el me dijo .  
\- calla! Soporta el dolor! Cállate Soubi ... Arruinas mi regalo con tus lloriqueos !- acto seguido me pego de nuevo a su boca y las mordidas se hicieron más presentes mientras mi entrepierna se calentaba más y más ; yo intentaba no hacer mi un sonido por el dolor pero es que no podía negar también que todo aquello me traía un placer inmenso . Esto desencadeno que pasara a morder mi cuello y yo sin ser tardo ni estúpido me quite la camisa loas aprisa y la bote por donde pude . Sus mordidas pasaban de mi cuerpo a mi boca ... Me tomó por los costados y me subió en su escritorio , le dio unas buenas chupeteadas a mis pezones hasta dejarles rojos y luego comenzó a desabotonarme el pantalón . Me deje caer de espaldas en su escritorio por completo y este me libero de los pantalones y de mi ropa interior .  
\- pídemelo Soubi! Suplica !  
\- oh maestro por favor ! Por favor ! Destroza me , ahógame , tortura me pero no te alejes . Por favor te lo suplico por favor ...- este hundió su cara en mi entrepierna y besaba delicadamente cada centímetro , eso me excito demasiado al punto que son saber como mi cadera comenzó a levantarse y hacer un movimiento cadencioso que yo no controlaba .  
El me sujeto de los tobillos y hecho los piernas hacia adelante . Mordía cada centímetro de ellas y esas mordidas me excitaban más y más ; carajo es que sensei siempre se lucía con sus regalos de cumpleaños pero este año esa pequeña mordida en la lengua había sido fulminantemente deliciosas .  
\- ah! - me queje y este me tapo la boca  
\- Soubi cállate!  
\- si maestro ... Mi respiración se agitaba conforme su lengua escribía poemas en mi entrada . Dios estaba tan excitado y tan lubricado que mi corazón casi se para cuando esos toquidos de puerta sonaron y la voz de esa irritante mujer tras de ella.  
\- Ritsu! Ritsu! Abre la puerta de que estas ahí!  
Sensei paro y ordeno de inmediato.  
\- vistes Soubi y ve a tu habitación a leer la lección mañana me dirás sus formas completas .  
Imposible para mi reaccionar siquiera , aún estaba muy excitado y no podía pensar .  
\- Soubi! - dijo el y me mandó de un golpe al suelo y a la realidad - dije vístete! Obedece ! Me debes máxima obediencia .  
Aún atontado me pare y me vestí como pude , salí enfurruñado y llorando .  
\- y ahora a ti que te sucede ?- pregunto la horrible y escandalosa de Nagisa sensei y me pase sin hacerle el mejor caso .  
Esa tarde me encerré en mi habitación a llorar del maldito coraje ! Vieja bruja ! Por no estudiar la lección como se me dijo lógicamente al otro día me lleve una tunda y sin beso de recompensa .  
Para octubre con afín los festivales de la escuela y con el final de estos vendrían los enfrentamientos .  
\- Soubi ya que estas ahora en secundaria y a que en el campamento demostraste que los de secundaria no serían un oponente más fuerte en las próximas batallas serás enfrentado a oponentes de rangos mayores.  
El próximo fin de semana se llevara a cabo un rally donde yo seré tu sacrificio en el segundo día en el primer día tendrás que estar en modo auto.  
\- ah! Auto? Sensei yo ...  
\- cállate Soubi y no me interrumpas ! Esto será de ahora en adelante . No puedes depender sólo del sacrificio , eres un peleador de algo nivel pero aún te falta aprender lecciones muy importantes . Además este será un suceso extraordinario ya que Nagisa sensei tiene preparado grandes sorpresas!  
Asentí . No tenía otra opción que aprender a usar el modo de auto . Esa semana fue de entrenamiento para saber como entrar en ese sistema tan complejo donde el daño recibido podía ser el doble .  
El sábado muy temprano las clases fueron suspendidas y comenzó el rally , cuando me anunciaron todo el mundo se quedo boquiabierto de saber que pelearía en modo de auto. Los comentarios sobre mi persona no se hicieron esperar , que si yo era un completo idiota y que me permitían saltarme las reglas por que era el favorito de sensei , que si mi mama esto que si yo aquello. La primera pelea fue muy fácil ; eran unos chicos de mi edad más o menos eran fuertes pero su debilidad era que reciclaban mucho sus hechizos . Seguro había memorizado cada palabra para poder ejecutarlos hábilmente el defecto radica a. Que usaban los mismos kanjis una y otra vez y no había una combinación de estos . Atacaba con mis haikus más débiles y se acabo fácilmente . La segunda batalla me llevo hasta el jardín púrpura donde me vi más tenso al encontrar a dos chicas de prepa .  
\- mira Shizu el perito faldero de Ritsu sensei !  
\- que tierno! Prometemos ser buenas contigo bebe!  
\- eso espero ! - conteste con sarcasmo.  
Una vez iniciado el sistema de batalla me tomó por sorpresa su restricción la cual dolió horrible . Una de ellas proclamo:  
\- duele mucho? Ah seguro un niñito listo como tu sabe que es debido a que tu sacrifice no está recibiendo el ataque por ti , eso disminuye tu poder a la mitad y aumenta el dolor de los ataques al doble ... Ahora que eres tan lindo que si dices que te rindes te juro que dejaremos tu carita linda así como está ... De otra manera quedarás irreconocible !  
\- jajajajaj bueno debo de ir que ustedes son bastante feas y ancianas pero me encanta el dolor que me prometen provocarme .  
\- depravado! Shizu , acabalo!  
Sus ataques eran poderosos pero inmediatamente me si cuenta de que sus defensas no lo eran tanto .  
\- restricción válida ! Invade !  
\- no válida!  
\- válida por diez por tres  
\- defensa  
\- rómpete !  
Sus defensas se quebraron y mi restricción entro y las ato de manos y pies .  
\- maldito mocoso engreído !  
\- Shizu ! No pierdas el control!  
\- si anciana cálmate ! - dije en tono burlón y está perdió más los estribos y me ataco .  
\- lluvia torrencial arrastra corta y desata tu furia!  
\- que lata ! Yo prendo fuego a la lluvia y está deshace y mata !  
Su lluvia se convirtió en fuego y aún locamente sabía que era demasiado arriesgar pero le apostaba todo a que eran chicas .  
\- tornado , aumenta el fuego y arroja las a tu fuego , déjalas arder! Déjales arder ! Arder!  
Mi tornado se comió la lluvia de fuego y se hinchó más y más estas se rindieron mucho antes de que siquiera las tocara . Las quemaduras sabían serían letales .  
Los siguientes enemigos eran un par de preparatoria también de la misma manera los analiza y pude encontrar su defecto justo cuando me tenían caso de rodillas por las restricciones . A diferencia de las mujeres anteriores estos caballeros tenían una defensa muy fuerte pero sus ataques estaban destinados más a defender que a embestir por lo tanto ya que no los podía restringir los atraparía .  
\- aire ...se agota en una caja que no está y no está ... La luz del sol no alcanza a invadir ese espacio ... Sólo ahí no vive nada.  
\- son tres hechizos combinados ! Maldición!  
\- una fina atadura no nos permitirá salí! Ciega !  
Mi truco era hacerlos salir de sus defensas y que me atacaran , condicione el aire de ese espacio y aunque ellos aún podían ver creyeron que no ya que oscurecí todo lo demás , haciendo parecer una ilusión!  
\- maldito !  
\- deja el ruido y no escuches más ! Sordo!  
Bloquee el ruido exterior y el ruido que producían ellos mismos . A te esto su unión se fracturó y el combatiente hizo lo contrario que el sacrificio ordeno . Este me ataco . Perdieron inmediatamente .  
La última pareja ni siquiera me represento algún problema , ellos estaban presente cuando pelee con la tercera y ellos en tres movimientos se rindieron.  
Al día siguiente las batallas fueron a campo abierto a medio día , sensei no se presentó y tuve que estar en auto como el día anterior .Mis primeros contrincantes fueron fáciles. Unos gemelos de segundo de preparatoria . Seguro para alguien de mis edad que no te la a sensei como maestro el dolor hubiese sido insoportable . Quebraron mi muñeca y sus ataques eran filosos ; pude acabar con ellos ya que pude probar usar sus ataques contra ellos e incluso robar sus ataques pero salí lastimado .  
Dos horas de sueño después quede repuesto y listo para mi segundo enfrentamiento . Mi enemigo ? Safeless  
\- veo que piensas pelear Soubi!  
Sus cabellos plateados me desconcertaron .  
\- Tsuki-chan! Pero...  
\- Gin-san ... No hable con ese chiquillo sucio!  
\- tranquilo Sergei, obedéceme !  
\- lo... Lo siento Gin -san .  
\- ah? Ustedes ...  
\- Hai! Nosotros somos safeless!  
Intente sostenerme de la sope esa ! Pelearía contra Tsuki-chan? Ella se me acerco y me susurro al oído...  
\- haz tu mejor esfuerzo mi. por que yo haré el mío propio- me beso la mejilla y se paso con su combatiente .  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado ! Te reto a una batalla de hechizos ! - dijo su combatiente .  
\- acepto el reto -proclame sin muchas ganas -estaré en modo auto !  
\- Sergei ... Acabalo!  
\- tierra mécete !  
\- tierra rompe y tritura todo a tu paso! - dije y Di un golpe al suelo con el puño derecho.  
La batalla había comenzado y apenas si me creía contra quién pelearía y sin sensei a mi lado .  
\- restricción ! Restricción! Por tres por seis por nueve !  
Unas cadenas que quemaban horrible me atraparon las muñecas los tobillos y el cuello , el dolor era tan intenso!  
\- relámpago fulmina contra elimina!- recite .  
\- defensas! Cubran nos!  
\- tormenta de relámpagos eliminen y alumbren hasta cegar!  
\- imposible la luz ciegue !  
\- si la luz no es ; la sombra cubrirá !  
\- Sergei! Concéntrate ! Soubi es muy resistente al dolor !  
Estese con entro realmente y como perro fiel comenzó a seguir las órdenes de ella .  
\- espinas ! Atraviesen! Desgarren!  
\- defensa! Parcial!  
Mis defensas no estaban al cien , tenía que moverlas y eso dejaba por instantes pares al descubierto y en un ataque por sorpresa estas me atravesaron de nuevo la muñeca apreté los dientes y evite mostrar el terrible dolor que me había causado .  
\- te dolió? Te dolió la muñeca lastimada Soubi?  
Tsuki-chan no se detendría y eso lo sabía . Pero no quería y realmente no encontraba la manera de atacarla .  
\- neblina , oscura , espesa... Ven y cúbreme de mi enemigo!- recite y una neblina oscura y espesa se desato necesitaba unos momentos para pensar como...como podía vencerlos .  
Había estudiado con sensei todas las formas de ataque y defensa durante estos últimos años y este año de secundaria el me enseñaría los ataques más peligrosos como era el de tomar los hechizos de el enemigo y volverlos en su contra , usar kanjis más complejos o en más de un sentido entre otros ... Un día recordé el hechizo en cadena de Abel-san y como cuando le había preguntado a sensei sobre los peleadores de X el me había dado una respuesta tajante decidí ahora sólo preguntarle por el hechizo.  
-sensei ... Que ...que es un hechizo en cadena ? Como se logra ?  
\- Soubi ! Como conoces esos hechizos ?  
\- los vi en una batalla en el campamento !  
\- mmmm! Son hechizos muy potentes y peligrosos para el enemigo tanto como para el sacrificio . No creo que puedas hacerlos aún y menos si un sacrificio simplemente sería potencialmente peligroso para ti!  
\- no dije que lo fuera a hacer ! - masculle en voz baja y un libro aterrizo en mi cabeza .  
\- Soubi no me contestes de esa forma !  
\- sensei! Sólo quería saber -dije sobándome la cabeza .  
\- bueno supongo que debería enseñártelos si quiero que seas el mejor . Los hechizos en cadena ,presta mucha atención , son hechizos de no mucha complejidad pero por medio de un carácter los vas ligando uno a uno , es como un haiku ! Tres versos sin rima , sutil , corto y siempre pero siempre estético!  
\- y si es un ataque como es que puede matarme ?  
\- por que un hechizo en cadena mientras ocurre estas aún usando el poder de todos los hechizos que has convocado y tus defensas quedan casi anuladas , pero es mortal cuando tienes una restricción ! El hechizo se ata a la misma restricción y duplica su poder hacia ambos lados ! Nadie los usa ya así que por ahora te prohíbo usarlos !  
Estaba prohibido que los usara pero no deseaba perder ni atacar a Tsuki-chan .  
\- lo siento sensei tomare el riesgo !  
\- torrente disipa la neblina .  
El torrente comenzó a cumplir su misión con mucha lentitud ya que mi neblina era muy espesa . Sabía que si no resultaba sería un suicidio en cámara lenta , pero lo haría .  
Había leído cientos de haikus y sólo pude pronunciar uno a uno en voz baja esperando resultase.  
\- Abel ayúdame!...  
Las palabras vinieron solas a mi , no sabía como en un principio elaborar un hechizo de esa índole pero tan sólo vinieron a mi las palabras ...  
\- voy a encenderme ...no puedo sentir nada...  
La neblina comenzaba a disminuir , me concentré y continúe.  
\- lo dejare caer? Me encenderé como una lámpara ! Como el sol que está arriba voy a arder  
La neblina casi se disipa a y yo seguía sustraído el hechizo .  
-como un pájaro en llamas volando en medio de la noche ,como el fénix , arderé como si el mañana no existiera .  
Sentía que un calor comenzaba a inundarme cuando la neblina desapareció por completo y estos me atacaron con un hechizo que casi le deja fuera de la batalla .  
\- tormenta de arena ciega corta quema !- recito el combatiente y este desato una tormenta de arena muy filosa y ardiente . Tenía que liberar mi hechizo pronto.  
Sense me había recordado que el sentido de los hechizo en cadena era igual al de los haikus un tema . En el caso de el de Abel-san había sido la oscuridad y en ella había sumido a sus adversario pero el mío ... Era horrible y apenas notaba que era el fuego ... Dios contenía en mi un hechizo poderoso de fuego , no había tomado en cuenta que Tsuki -chan había sido enviada por mi culpa al hospital con quemaduras terribles ... No podía la darla de nuevo a las llamas , pero tampoco sabía como detener el hechizo !  
\- Soubi -chan este es el final !-dijo ella , yo tome con la mano derecha la cadena de mi cuello y cerré los ojos , no quería hacerlo pero por alguna razón ya no gobernaba a mi cuerpo yo.  
-1,2,3, enciende !  
Una llama enorme se desato hacia ambos lado y las llamas se dispararon hacia mi , era horrible el calor que generaban cuando escuche un grito horrible , Tsuki -chan estaba en llamas , comenzó a incendiarse más y más y a volverse insoportable incluso para mi ... Mi carne ardía y yo intentaba zafarme de la restricción pero no lo lograba , escuchaba sus gritos e incluso los de su combatiente que al intentar sacarla de esas llamas también estaba envuelto en ellas , no había pasado no un minuto cuando antes de caer desmayado creí haber visto sonriendo mientras recitaba algo a Abel -san por un momento entre la audiencia , que gritaba de pánico y lo último que escuche fue a sensei decir ...  
\- Soubi salte del maldito auto! Salte ! Maldición Soubi! Que hiciste? !


	18. Candelabros

Había permanecido dos semanas hospitalizado y en realidad un día con quemaduras severas . Nadia sabía como había salido ileso , ni el mismo sensei que ya me miraba con sospecha . Tsuki-chan ... A ella si le había ido mal , tenía quemaduras serias pero no ponían en peligro su vida . Ella oficialmente había ganado la batalla por soportar más que yo y poder apaga sus sistema de batalla , eso además de que al hacer eso ella me había salvado a mi . Dicen que cuando yo había perdido el conocimiento ella continuo dos o tres minutos más en lo que lograba hacer que su combatiente reaccionara y apagara su sistema de batalla de otra manera los tres hubiéramos perecido envueltos en esas llamas incontrolables que yo mismo había lanzado .  
Y aunque no lo deseaba tuve que volver a la escuela y dar la cara y justo cuando pensé que todos me odiarían por hacerle algo así a Tsuki-chan me volví lo más opuesto a odiado . Me volví más popular de lo que yo deseaba , de repente todo el mundo me hablaba como si nada ! Como si me hubieran hablado desde hace años , desde que entré a esta escuela . Me molestaba mucho que todo hubiera cambiado tanto pero el primer día que regrese a las asesorías con sensei me di cuenta de que en ese espacio que era su oficina nada había cambiado . Sin aviso no compromiso previo acabe con las nalgas rojas y sin recompensa , 256 nalgadas 318 latigazos y 35 varazos me dejaron sin sentarme esa tarde .  
\- me desobedeciste deliberadamente Soubi eso además de que perdiste la pelea ! Que tipo de idiota eres? Acaso pensabas en matarte? Si es así , lo hubieras terminado !  
Desde hacia mucho tiempo sensei lo me hacia llorar con las tu das que me daba pero esa especialmente me dolió como si hubiese sido la primera en mi vida en serio mi trasero estaba desechó incluso mi cola parecía que le habían arrancado pedazos de pelo .  
\- ssss...sensei -dije aún llorando- sólo quería ganar!  
\- más idiota tu! Jamás mediste las consecuencias ! Era lógico que perderías ante Gin-chan ella es muy fuerte !  
-en... En... Entonces sensei sabía que iba a perder ?  
\- pues sí idiota!  
\- y por que no me dijo nada ?  
\- por que supuse que llegarías al final de la batalla sin rendirte aunque con un resultado tan poco favorable , pero de eso a lo que hiciste? Además sabes que ahora no me quitó a Nagisa -sensei de encima?  
\- ah?  
\- deja ya de lloriquear ! Pareces un maldito bebe!  
\- sss..si sen... Sensei !  
\- de nuevo estas tartamudeando como imbécil y es muy molesto Soubi !  
\- lo...lo siento sensei!- respondí tratando de controlarme.  
\- ahora vas a responder mis preguntas Soubi! Siéntate .  
El sabía perfectamente que eso me era imposible y aún así desobedecerlo no era una opción así que apreté la mandíbula y me senté. Me dolió horrible , cada segundo sentado era una tortura no volvería a sentarme en mucho tiempo .  
\- tu me preguntaste acerca de los hechizos en cadena , como supiste de ellos?  
\- emh ... En el campamento ! Ahí !  
\- en el campamento ? En cuál ?  
\- hace dos o tres años ?  
\- alguien te hablo sobre ellos en el campamento ? quien?  
\- emh...- dude que responder ya que sensei no era muy fanático de la pareja X que el tacha a de peligrosa . Este se desesperó y pegó un golpe en el escritorio que me causo saltar del asiento y aterrizar en mi muy torturado trasero .  
\- Ouch!  
\- deja de llorar y dime la maldita verdad? Como puedo hacerte el combatiente perfecto si no aprendes a obedecer pase lo que pase! ? Carajo !  
\- es...es que sensei , a mi nadie me contó sobre ellos todos lo vimos en el campamento ! La ...- dude de nuevo y este carraspeó los dedos fastidiado - la batalla entre soundless y el equipo X fue maravillosa !- de sólo recordar la me emocione y comencé a hablar tan excitado contando lo que había pasado- Abel es tan maravillosa ! Es que simplemente no entiendo como puede un sacrificio pelear ? Eso es válido? Nunca he visto a su combatiente , esa vez no peleó , es que ...  
\- cállate ! Como sabes que ella uso un hechizo de esos ? Como sabes su maldito nombre?  
Me puse rojo sin querer y este se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a mi.  
\- en tus ojos veo la verdad Soubi! Ahora dime la !  
\- yo...emh bueno es que ... Yo a veces hablo con ella ! Bueno pocas ...- su cara era de desconcierto absoluto . Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca hacia una mueca extraña. Le tomó unos instantes recomponerse y regreso a su silla , saco de un cajón unas píldoras y se las tomó apresuradamente , dos respiros y luego me miro con una cara de espanto.  
\- como? Como es que ...  
No quería traerle problemas a Abel-san y que la castigarán por mi culpa y conteste.  
\- la conocí en el campamento , ella me salvo de unos abusadores ...  
\- eso lo sé pero , como es que hablaste con ella! Ella te entrego cuando dormías ...  
\- platicamos antes y ...  
\- Soubi contesta la verdad  
\- esa es la verdad! Le pregunte que era magenta y ella contesto eso y me dijo lo mismo que sensei sólo que ella no lo detalló por que me dio sueño ...  
\- ella te hablo?  
Afirme . Este se quedo entre pensativo y horrorizado .  
\- ella te hablo...- repetía para sí mismo . - ella te ...- luego volvió en si y me pregunto- ella te dijo ese hechizo con el que casi te matas?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- que pronunciaste ? Repítelo!  
\- amh... - me dolía repetirlo por que era un hechizo que había lastimado a alguien querido para mi de una manera horrible . En llamas!  
\- te exijo que lo repitas y desgloses!  
-voy a encenderme ...no puedo sentir nada...lo dejare caer? Me encenderé como una lámpara ! Como el sol que está arriba voy a arder . como un pájaro en llamas volando en medio de la noche ,como el fénix , arderé como si el mañana no existiera .  
Este se quedo boquiabierto escuchando mis palabras .  
\- sólo trate de elaborarlo con la sintaxis , la estructura y la gramática de un haiku como sensei me enseño.  
\- que más dijiste?  
\- nada más . Bueno ... Sentía el calor del hechizo pero no se liberaba y lo pude liberar con ...1,2,3, enciende!  
\- ósea no se te ocurrió encadenar una defensa?  
\- se puede ?  
El afirmo.  
\- con eso corroboro que es cierto lo que me dices ! Ahora bien si tu hubieras encadenado las defensas eso no te hubiera hecho daño pero como siempre haces lo que quieres !  
\- ósea puedo encadenar mis defensas? Cuantas?  
\- todas las que puedas hilar!  
-aw! - sorprendente !  
\- Soubi tienes alguna idea de como hilaste esa cadena de hechizos ?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- las palabras sólo vinieron a mi ! Se que suena estúpido pero...  
\- alguien de el equipo X estaba entre los que presenciaba la batalla?  
\- no! Que yo recuerde no estaba Abel! Y nunca he visto a su combatiente ?  
\- que tono más familiar de referirse a un superior no crees?  
\- ah ! Bueno perdón !  
\- por que te refieres a esa persona así?  
\- amh es que ella me dio permiso !  
\- te lo prohíbo me entiendes? Te prohíbo referirte así a uno de tus superiores! Entendiste?  
Asentí avergonzado.  
\- ahora , la situación que más me preocupa es ... - este me miro fijamente por unos minutos y me sentías acorralado que nunca!- necesito que seas honesto Soubi ! Me vas a probar que puedes ser el peleador sumiso que yo necesito!  
Ah? Había escuchado bien ? Sensei me haría su peleador? Acaso me engañaban mis orejas?  
\- que ... Tu necesitas?  
\- si ! Mi peleador debe ser firmemente un perro sumiso y debe decirme todo lo que yo desee saber acerca de cualquier tema. Dime Soubi puedes ser lo que necesito?  
Afirme gustoso con la cabeza !  
\- como es posible que apenas Gin - chan haya salido de a piso pero aún tenga heridas graves y tu ninguna marca? Es más sólo estuviste en cuidados intensivos una tarde ! Ya una vez te habías peleado y te dije que tuvieras cuidado de que te tocarán el rostro pero esto es muy diferente Soubi! Ahora explícame lo !  
\- amh ... No ... No se como!  
\- como que no sabes como ? Dijiste que me dirías la verdad !  
\- no lo se sensei ... Simplemente ... Amh pues me duermo y se me pasa!  
\- desde cuando?  
\- mmmh desde que me diste la primera ... Sesión de soportar el...- a mi me te vino mi pequeña cabellos negros que hacia años que no veía , ella me quitó el dolor- dolor! Sensei fue ella!  
\- quién ? Abel?  
\- no! Esa niña , una niña muy linda que antes estaba en esta escuela !  
\- Soubi no inventes cosas , fue Abel si o no ?  
\- no! En ese momento no conocía a Abel-san sensei!  
\- mhhhh cual es el nombre de esa niña ?  
\- amh ! No lo se!  
\- así que no lo sabes eh? - me dijo muy molesto y luego agrego - veté la próxima semana tengo algo muy importante para probar contigo ... Está semana no me molestes !  
Asentí y con cuidado me incorpore y el lanzo una orden.  
\- Soubi ! Te prohíbo acercarte a Abel! Nunca más!  
\- ah?  
\- nunca Soubi ! Nunca más ! Está prohibido! Escuchaste ?  
Asentí  
\- entendiste?  
Asentí de nuevo.  
Me retire justo a tiempo , justo cuando intente cruzar el umbral de la puerta , la puerta fue a dar contra mi cara .  
\- Ritsu ! Sabes que de nuevo has arruinado a mi prototipo ! Nunca más quiero ver a ese niño cerca de gin-chan!- esa voz horrible y chillona lastimo mis orejas que la puerta mi cara .  
\- ah ! Eres tu!  
\- lo...lo siento Nagisa sensei!  
Está me tomó por el hombro y dijo:  
\- espero Ritsu te haya hecho saber todo lo que nos costaste en dinero y tiempo niño! Gin-chan se quedara un mes más en el hospital gracias a ti!  
\- es...está ella bien?  
\- si! Pero no gracias a ti!  
Agache la cabeza avergonzado y escuche a sensei decir .  
\- Soubi márchate a estudiar ahora!  
Salí corriendo de ahí y busque refugio en mi habitación donde pase esa semana toda la tarde . Me sentía pésimo por haberle causado de nuevo todo ese sufrimiento a Tsuki-chan. Como podía ser un buen combatiente si era incapaz de no causarle daño a mi sacrificio ?  
La semana paso le yo debido a que a mi el tiempo sin sensei me mataba del aburrimiento! La siguiente semana regrese a su oficina y paso el tiempo como si nada hasta que el reloj campaneo las siete de la tarde el se levantó y me ordeno que lo obedeciera .  
\- Soubi ven -dijo y me coloco una venda sobre los ojos y me condujo a su asiento . Yo me deje llevar mientras el comenzaba a hablar de nuevo .- Soubi , esto lo haré por tu bien . Será rápido y conciso para que no sea demasiado doloroso.  
Me sentó en sus piernas y antes de realizar algún movimiento le beso la frente , yo me confíe y sonreí . El me tomó la mano derecha y jugueteaba con mis dedos hasta que escuche sus palabras.  
\- esto es tortura ! - dijo dando un tirón a mi dedo índice que trono de una manera a mi parecer estruendosa ! Solté un aullido pequeño que acabo ahogado en mi garganta y el dedo me dolía horrible . Era como si me lo quemara ácido .  
\- sen...sensei que...  
\- cállate Soubi ahora ... -dijo quitándome la venda de encima -ve a dormir - dijo señalando el gran sofá en el que una vez ya antes me había quedado dormido.  
Cada segundo el dedo me dolía más y más . Me punzaba era terrible ... Yo sabía lo que había pasado , aunque intentaba negármelo . Sensei me había roto el dedo .  
\- me... Me duele mucho sensei no puedo dormirme !  
\- pues ese es tu problema !  
\- me duele !  
\- Soubi ! Cállate o te echo de aquí!  
No podía dormir debido al dolor y al calor que comenzaba a hacer en la oficina de Sensei. Mi costaba trabajo respirar debido al dolor y al calor que ejercía de alguna manera en mi pecho , ahora me dolía todo ... Dolía de una manera inigualable , no de esa clase de dolor que me gustaba , de esa clase de dolor que una aprendía a tolerar pero jamás gustaría de el .  
\- Soubi?  
\- ah? Ah! Ah!  
Sensei se acerco a mi y le toco la frente .  
\- estas temblando! Maldición tienes fiebre !  
\- lo...- me castañearon durísimo los dientes - lo siento sensei !  
\- creo que está vez si me he sobrepasado - dijo el para sí y me tomó en sus brazos . - vamos Soubi !  
Yo me acomode en su pecho y su calor me dio un poco de ánimo, deseaba quedarme ahí a vivir para siempre o morir ahí! Cerré los ojos y justo cuando me iba a quedar dormido una voz chillona y exasperante me despertó.  
\- pero que eso? Traes acaso en brazos a un estudiante de secundaria ? Que sucedió?  
Entreabrí los ojos y confirme la precedencia de esa horrible voz , Nagisa sensei y un par de estudiantes más .  
\- Soubi está muy enfermo , es por eso que lo traigo en brazos !  
\- tan enfermo que no puede andar? O acaso aquí ya damos un trato especial a los alumnos?  
\- Nagisa no molestes!  
\- si quieres le llevo café y bizcochos a su cama para que la enfermedad le sea más leve! O mejor aún que lo haga Gin -chan! La traigo del hospital a que satisfaga todas las necesidades de nuestro muy enfermo alumno!- dijo en un tono sarcástico y burlón , yo me oculté en el pecho de sensei castañeando los dientes !  
Sensei bufo y prosiguió su andar , en unos minutos llegamos a la enfermería donde me coloco en una cama y una enfermera comenzó por entablillarme el dedo darme un analgésico y poner una bolsa de hielos en mi cabeza ! La excusa ? Sensei dijo que me había fracturado intentando un movimiento de karate ... Obvio a esa pobre excusa le creyeron todo!  
El analgésico me dio un sueño tremendo y me quede dormido ; para cuando desperté sensei estaba ahí , comenzó a retirarme el vendaje y luego movió un poco mi dedo eso me dolió excesivamente pero soporte . Se levantó y le escuche como le dijo a la enfermera que yo me había quitado el vendaje ; está vino muy molesta y lo puso de nuevo .  
\- Agatsuma -kun le da muchas molestias al pobre de Ritsu sensei .  
\- lo... Lo siento !  
\- si te lo vuelves a quitar lo enyeso!  
Asentí.  
Por la noche ya me hallaba en la habitación junto a sensei , este me tenía castigado de besos y caricias por lo que había echo así que me dormí como las últimas semanas . Al día siguiente mi dedo estaba curado al cien lo sabía por que yo mismo lo había movidos incluso me atreví a ejercer presión sobre el ... No dije nada y calle por que no quería que sensei me hiciera de nuevo una fractura , no sabía como explicarle y no quería que la enfermera me mirara con esa cara de molestia y me enyesar así que deje todo tal cual. El año escolar pasaba rápidamente y sin darme cuenta diciembre , la Navidad y Tsuki-chan llegaron de nuevo y se pasó más rápido que nunca el tiempo obviamente algo pasaba entre Tsuki-chan y yo y también obviamente su combatiente la celaba de una forma enferma , así que la única vez que pudimos conversar unos minutos sólo me dijo .  
\- la próxima no tomes reparo en matarme mi amado Soubi -chan que yo haré lo mismo!  
\- aunque quisiera no podría Tsuki-chan . Te debo demasiado !  
\- entonces me cobrare con tu vida mi amor! Con tu vida!- expreso sonriente .  
Sólo una marca en el cuello le había quedado de las quemaduras severas impartidas por mi hechizo .  
Muchos tomaron esas fechas con sus familias pero yo como no tenía una y sensei se tenía que dividir para mi mala suerte entre Nagisa sensei y yo , decidió llevar a cenar en Navidad a Nagisa sensei y a mi me llevaría al templo en año nuevo , aunque estaba molesto me consolaba un poco saber que nadie me arrebataría a sensei en año nuevo ! Era mi año nuevo! Mío!  
Sensei se veía muy apuesto ; llevaba un tuxedo estupendo y olía a una loción deliciosa . También le dio gustó que no era la que usaba en año nuevo o cuando salía conmigo ... La fastidiosa Nagisa Sagan sensei también lucía hermosa , llevaba un vestido negro escote strapless muy a doc y un collar de perlas muy fino ! Sensei acaricio mi cabello y dijo.  
\- no nos esperes despierto Soubi llegaremos un poco tarde de acuerdo?  
Asentí , me dio la se sazono de que así se mirarían mis padres si aún estuvieran vivos . Mis ojos se pusieron rojos pero me contuve gracias a la voz de Nagisa sensei que chilló.  
\- vamos Ritsu llegaremos tarde!  
Sensei puso los ojos en blando lanzo un suspiro y después de tanto castigo me soltó un beso en la mejilla .  
\- descansa!  
Me quede anonadado por tal acto ...mientras el salía por la puerta y Nagisa sensei de su brazo . Me pareció sentir añoranza por mis padres . Era como si ellos los hubieran encarnado por un momento , me hubiera gustado poder recordar una Navidad con ellos o un año nuevo aunque la verdad ahora me gustaban muchísimo ! Y la verdad es que hasta la fecha me gusta más pasar el año nuevo con esa persona , que con alguien más ! Creo sublimemente que el cielo de media noche del año nuevo se vislumbrar of acompañado de esa persona especial aunque ahora ya no sea Ritsu!  
En cuanto ellos desaparecieron ya eran más de las nueve de la noche así que me metí a mi futon puse mi lámpara y me dispuse a dormir ... Cosa que no sucedió ! No podía parar de pensar en su muerta de afecto , un simple beso de sensei me dejaba sin poder dormir ? Que ridiculez ! Más bien le amaba demasiado ... Le di vueltas una y otra vez ... Acaso el estaba cediendo ? Está es si sería mío su cariño? Cuando mire el reloj eran casi las diez y media de la noche ;maldición!  
Unos toquidos muy bajitos se escucharon al otro lado de mi puerta . Me estremecí y comencé a temblar bajo la colcha. Pensé que podían ser fantasmas . Que idiota era! Los fantasmas no iban a tocar la puerta , ellos podrían atravesarlas! Entonces ? Mi me te se despejó y supe que sólo podía ser el ! Sensei ! Seguro no había soportado a Nagisa sensei por mucho y vino directo a mi para que lo llenara de consuelo! Si eso debías ser! Desconecte mi lámpara y la guarde en sus sitio y me pare de inmediato ... Así nada sucedía !  
Fui al encuentro de este y para mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta sólo me encontré con un pasillo oscuro y aterrador . Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí un frío que me calo hasta los huesos , mi primera idea ? Fantasmas ! Zaz Cerré de inmediato y corrí hasta mi futon puse mi lámpara y me tape bien con la colcha! Sonaron otra vez esos toquidos y cerré los ojos .Estaba aterrado , temblaba de miedo ! La oscuridad era horrible y aguardaba las cosas más espantosas , que miedo !  
\- eso no es cierto! - dijo una voz dulce y la luz de la lámpara de sensei se encendió . Mi corazón estaba a punto de un infarto , esa no era la voz de sensei y yo lo sabía perfectamente ... El fantasma me hablaba sabía que yo estaba ahí .  
\- vamos! No soy un fantasma ! - dijo la voz y sentí como me quitó la cobija de encima , casi me desmayo cuando... Voltee aterrado y supe que en definitiva no era un fantasma ! Pero si parecía una visión de cabellos negros cual noche sin luna y ojos azules oscuros ... Esos ojos que eran un abismo que me trataba . Ojos...  
\- vaya que has crecido! Mira nada más no te da vergüenza estar de ese tamaño y tener miedo a la oscuridad?  
La mire incrédulo y sorprendido , la había soñado tanto tiempo que sólo pude reaccionar de manera efusiva y echarme en sus pequeños brazos !  
\- eres tu! No sabes lo que te he buscado !  
\- ah?  
\- yo...yo... - comencé a llorar cual pequeño y no podía parar- lo siento es que no puedo parar !  
\- am está bien supongo ! Como has estado atolondrado ? Espero bien! Mira nada más que grande te has puesto ! Cuantos años tienes eh?  
\- doce ! - respondí entre sollozos - doce!  
\- wow ! En serio? Pero... Awww que rápido pasa el tiempo! Supongo es su curso normal ! Oye quieres dar una vuelta ?  
Negué con la cabeza y repuse.  
\- es de noche !  
\- y?  
\- es ... Que...oye! - reclame lo primero que me vino a la cabeza- donde habías estado ?  
\- atendiendo asuntos ! Oye no se supone tu me prometiste algo?  
Había olvidado mi promesa! La primera vez que nos vimos yo tenía seis. "siempre que me veas deberás tratarme con respeto y besar mi mano ! "  
\- lo siento -dije arrepentido , tome su mano y la bese con ternura - he sido un poco irrespetuoso ...  
\- ah! No te preocupes me gustan tus muestras de afecto atolondrado ; se ve que no eres muy dado a ser afectuoso pero cuando lo eres , es por que de verdad lo sientes ! Ahora ven vamos a salir a jugar !  
\- aunque quisiera no puedo salir ! Es de noche ... Está prohibido!  
\- quién dijo eso!?  
\- sensei Ritsu ! Es muy peligroso salir de noche cosas malas ocurren en los jardines !  
\- quién te dijo eso?  
\- amh pues todo el mundo lo sabe ! No lo sabías tu acaso?  
\- tonterías ! Cuentos que la gente se inventa ! - dijo muy molesta , la mire con detenimiento , increíble ! No había crecido no cambado en nada desde la última vez que la vi , como era eso posible entonces ella argumento mirándome molesta - no le es tu canela de ideas tontas ! Vamos ! La única cosa más peligrosa aquí que los jardines de noche soy yo y más si le molesto ; anda ponte una chaqueta !  
Su pie se movió en forma de que le apresurará y ante esa pequeña no tenía más opción que obedecer ; así que me puse un siete ligero y salí tras de ella aún con mi pijama . El pasillo estaba realmente seguro así que ella me tomó de la mano y yo supuse que era por que ella tenía tropezar pero se me adelanto de nuevo ; parecía estar en mi cabeza .  
\- no seas tonto atolondrado ; yo veo perfectamente sólo no quiero que te de miedo y eches a correr !  
Me quede pensando como es que había adivinado lo que pensaba ! Ella soltó una risita y supuse que era por mi cara además de que estaba prohibido por que se lo había prometido preguntarle algo . Salimos al jardín púrpura y ella hasta entonces me soltó de la mano ; caminamos un poco más hasta un pequeño llano y entonces ella dio una maromera y se tiró en el suelo ; se estiró mientras bostezaba y acabo por cerrar los ojos yo en tanto me senté a su lado y le hice compañía en tanto se relajaba . Un viento agradable soplaba esa noche y me sentí con suerte de volverla a ver .  
\- Hey atolondrado! - dijo abriendo un ojo - cuéntame ... Como te ha ido ? Que has hecho? Como te ha ido eh?  
\- amhh pues bien supongo!  
\- que tipo de respuesta es esa?  
\- perdón!  
\- Jajajajaja- su risa estrepitosa inundo el lugar y me hizo sentirme más cómodo.  
\- por que te disculpas tanto? Deja por un momento las formalidades japonesas y sígueme la corriente quieres?  
\- ah? - no tenía idea de que quería decirme pero respire hondo y me relaje - pues ya voy en secundaria ,amhh y me he vuelto un mejor peleador supongo !  
\- mejorar en las peleas no es un gran mérito , disfrutas pelear ?  
Negué con la cabeza y añadí .  
\- pero me da paz ! Y eso es bueno.  
Ella asintió . Luego rodó para quedar boca abajo y añadió.  
\- novia?  
\- ah?  
\- que si tienes novia ?  
\- ah- me sonroje de inmediato mientras la imagen de sensei se me venía a la cabeza - no... No! Definitivamente no!-  
\- tranquilo atolondrado ! Era sólo una pregunta !- dijo y mostró se muy contenta , yo medite un minuto quería preguntar si ella pero ...  
\- pregunta tu duda atolondrado!  
\- ah?  
\- pregunta lo que estas pensando - dijo muy segura de si.  
\- ah? Este bueno ...- mi cara se ruborizo por completo y estallaba - donde habías estado ?  
-ah? Eso es trampaa! No era eso lo que me querías preguntar !  
\- si, si lo era !  
\- ah? No, no lo era - dijo está e hizo un mohín .  
-bueno no importa si no quieres responder .  
\- ah ! Pero que chico ! Vaya, vaya debes ser realmente dulce conmigo para que te vaya a responder eh? Mmmh estaba meditando ?  
\- meditando ?  
\- aja!  
-y luego?  
-como que y luego? Sólo estaba meditando!  
Su respuesta me molesto , si no quería decirme no tenía por que decirme pero usar una respuesta tan simplucha bah! Si seguro se la paso seis años meditando !  
\- por supuesto que si me la pase seis años meditando que esperabas? Una lavadora?  
\- ah? Como... Como es que...  
\- lo dijiste en voz alta ! Casi lo gritaste ...  
Vaya me había me delatado a mi mismo.  
\- seis años meditando ... - dijo ella y luego recargó su mentón en ambas manos -supongo es bastante tiempo no?  
Asentí y ella prosiguió .  
\- pero sabes a veces es muy poco tiempo ; a veces tengo tanto que pensar ... Me encuentro de repente tan aje o a este mundo que me sorprendo a mi mismo , tantas elecciones , tantas opciones , estrellas , horas , segundos y personas que el ritmo de la vida en el planeta me marea y necesito tomar un segundo para respirar ... Todos esos actos y sentimientos que se generan me caen como piedras en la cabeza ! - su rostro se ha sorprendido y luego ella estalla en risas - jajajajajaja como piedras en la cabeza ! Como piedras en la cabeza has entendido ?  
Negué con la cabeza y me hice un ovillo .  
\- no ! Supongo que no puedes entenderme atolondrado ! Pero no importa luego de meditar sobre cada. Osa finalmente hecha por la mano de dios en el mundo entonces mi ser descansa por completo y el sabor del mundo se vuelve irreal de nuevo y es tan delicioso! Ah!  
Tal vez si comprendía un poco ...  
\- es como cuando corres y llega un momento donde te sientes cansando pero quieres correr más y más fuerte así que reduces el paso para tomar aliento , sabes que estas perdiendo distancia pero ganando fuerza ; luego de un tiempo considerable te recuperas y corres con más fuerza , entonces el aire pasa tan rápido a través de tus pulmones como antes pero , antes era doloroso y ahora sólo los llena de aire nuevo puro y fresco...  
\- para ser tan chiquito y atolondrado entiendes bien rápido las cosas ! Si así es !  
\- seis años meditando ... Seis  
\- bueno es hora de volver comienza a hacer frío para vos!  
\- por favor un poco más !  
\- Hai!  
No supe de nuevo como llegue a mi futon por que perdí la consciencia durante esos cinco minutos . Sólo sabía cuando desperté lo alegre que le sentía de haberla vuelto a ver ! Mi corazón latía desbocado aunque también algo me decía que tenía que ser muy prudente en como debía tratarla ... Era la primera vez que sentía esa señal de precaución o ...no?  
El año nuevo la pasamos de maravilla y después el tiempo se paso volando ... No siempre para bien pues sensei me retaba bastante por aquello de que mis calificaciones eran destacable mente buenas en todo excepto en las ciencias ... Nagisa sensei se ha o vuelto mi tutora personal en eso y chispas esa mujer era tan inteligente como fastidiosa! Y realmente era fastidiosa !  
En cuanto mi nombre no se había manifestado ... Los rumores crecían sobre si de verdad era yo un combatiente genuino o sólo un experimento mal intencionado de sensei y sobre un dichoso consejo . Yo le hacía de iodos sordos ya que si no tenía nombre mi sacrificio no se manifestaría y podía seguir siendo el peleador de sensei y por lo tanto permanecer a su lado .  
Casi un mes antes de que se terminará el ciclo escolar sensei comenzó a enseñarme los hechizos más poderosos algunos el sólo me explicaba pero decía que el nunca los había visto ejercerse sobre otro combatiente , entre ellos los de menor categoría eran los hechizos en cadena eso me hizo comprender mejor mi error y de la última batalla y sorprenderme de que hubiera hechizos más poderosos .Según sensei estaba listo para ejercer cualquier hechizo que cayera sobre mi o dejar caer cualquier hechizo a alguien más ya que los especiales nunca los ocuparía .  
Pase a segundo año gracias a que durante el campamento recibí miles de horas de tutoría de Nagisa sensei . Los campamentos se volvían insoportables , las chicas se me arrimaban mucho , no veía a sensei y el calor hacia despertar cosas dentro de mi . Emociones? No se sólo se aliviaban pensando en sensei , me llamarán ingenuo o mustio pero no! Más bien era tonto no sabía no haya el modo de darme placer sólo o al menos aliviar esa tortura entre mis muslos y me desesperaba ... Tantito peor que me la pasaba pensando en sensei las cosas se salían de control ahí abajo.  
Cuando al fin regresamos del maldito campamento sensei se miraba enfermo , triste , destrozado ... Corría el año escolar y este no parecía verse mejor ... Ese año no siquiera me había preguntado como siempre que quería de cumpleaños , simplemente la fecha de mi cumpleaños la olvidó ! Algo estaba muy mal ... Yo me sentía triste al verlo así pero no me atrevía a cuestionarle siquiera ... Quizás si lo hubiera hecho lo hubiera puesto de mejor humor o me hubiera percatado de que sucedía ... Una tarde durante la lección sensei saco una botella de vino y se empastillo como siempre ...luego el ...  
\- sen... Sensei...  
\- Soubi veté !  
\- pero... La lección !  
\- lárgate ! - grito - lárgate ! Que no soporto más tu cara horrenda no tu presencia !  
\- sensei!  
\- Lárgate ! Y quita esa mirada ! Esa maldita mirada me está matando ! Tu me estas matando! Lárgate muérete o has lo que te de la gana !  
Cerré el libro molesto y me retire pero cuando iba abatir la puerta el dijo :  
\- Soubi ! Espera... Cuando llegue el momento ... En el último día ... Cuando se vengan abajo ... Te irás ... Vas a huir como ella ... Te irás!  
Cerré la puerta nuevamente y me quede dándole la espalda .  
\- sensei ...  
\- Soubi ... - su voz se quebraba - si te vas ... Si te vas...  
\- sensei... - tenía las palabras exactas y no me acobardaría en ese momento - deja que caiga toda la lluvia de nuestras nubes manchadas de sangre y entonces ven , ven hacia el mar de mi amor y ahogarte conmigo ! Ahogarte conmigo ...  
Lentamente y con el corazón estrujado voltee a verle y este me miraba con sorpresa .  
\- Ritsu sensei ...- camine hacia el lentamente - deja que venga la inundación ... Que se rompa el suelo ...déjame sentirte adentro de mi ...sensei seca tus ojos por donde sale el humo para que puedan ver la luz ... Mires el cielo y las estrellas ...  
Estaba frente a el cuando con su mano izquierda me tomó del cuello y sentí su dedo pulgar moverse de arriba a abajo , eso encendió mi piel pero mi mirada siguió fuerte .  
\- déjame caer dentro de ti Soubi... Y observarás esas mismas estrellas colisionar ... Soubi ... Serias mío? Serias mío sin huir? Por que si huyes ... - el se acerco peligrosamente a mi y estuve a punto de caer desmayado debido a los latidos de mi corazón - si te vas ... Me encontrarás en el bajío .  
\- sensei ... No pasara nunca ! - respondí con desesperación -nunca me escuchaste - tome su cara por la parte baja derecha y la estruje fuertemente - nunca !  
Su mirada estaba ahogada ...  
\- por que dices tantas tonterías Soubi! Apenas eres un niño!  
\- no ! No lo soy !  
Este enardeció y me arrastro del cuello de la camisa hasta el sofá y me boto de un empujón . Luego se me fue encima y dijo:  
\- Soubi ... Esa misma cara ya me había mentido antes ! Y mírame que soy ahora!  
\- pero yo no te miento !  
\- Soubi tu rostro es muy similar al de tu madre!- dijo con una cercanía espantosa y una mirada aterradora .  
\- puede que sea cierto sensei... Pero yo ... Yo si te amo de verdad ! - conteste cerrando los ojos y cayendo de espaldas en el sofá . - yo si te amo Ritsu ... Sensei.


	19. Soubi pierde las orejas

Encuentro de velas  
Una niña... Un niño... Daba igual !  
Sensei llévame lejos ...adentrémonos en la noche, haré lo que sea que me órdenes en la oscuridad ... Sus manos se cerraron entre las mías y las pusieron arriba de mi cabeza , sus besos ... Estaba asustado de ser destrozado por un lobo pero amaba ese lobo ... Era mi lobo ... Mi lobo de año nuevo mi lobo captor mi lobo ..  
Sus besos se ahogaban en mi boca su lengua profundizaba en mi garganta y sus dientes machacaban mis labios . Sentía las pequeñas gotas brotar de mi labio superior hacia el inferior ... Había sangrado pero me sentía tan bien . Una de sus manos se soltó de la mía y me sentí débil pero aterrizo en mi mejilla y me ruborice , era tan cálida ...  
\- Soubi ... Eres demasiado mayor para ser tan tímido - dijo y pude sentir su tibio aliento . Sentía que me desvanecía pero soporte .  
Comenzó a besar mi cuello y a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de mi camisa y trazó un camino de besos por mi cuello haciendo una parada en mis orejas humanas ... Mordió mi lóbulo y luego lo lamió y volvió a morderlo luego subió en pequeñas mordidas hasta mi cartílago donde jugueteo un rato con su lengua y me susurro al oído :  
\- sólo eres un corazón joven ... Estas confundido ... Tu mente está confundida aunque parezca que tienes los ojos bien abiertos ... Soubi... - ambos nos quedamos en silencio , pero pude escuchar mi respiración muchísimo más agitada que la de el y mi corazón estaba desbocado ambos en silencio mis ojos estaban bien abiertos , abiertos de par en par ... Sabía que la imagen parecía una escena de un crimen aún no cometido .  
\- te amo sensei - dije apenas en un suspiro .  
Este continuo su camino de besos por mi cuello que recorrió hasta mi clavícula y mi hombro donde soltó una mordida y yo rechine los dientes pero me excité tremendamente , este quitó con habilidad mi camisa y se sacó de encima la corbata .  
\- Soubi esto no tiene nada que ver con tu rostro ... Pero detesto tu mirada ! - dijo y me soltó ambas manos , intente retenerle pero este se adelantó y me hizo la sepa de que no lo intentará negando con la cabeza ...me cubrió los ojos con la corbata e hizo un nudo bastante apretado . Mis mejillas se encendieron nuevamente en cuanto sentí los labios de este sobre mi piel y una de sus manos sujetar mis muñecas con un rigor tremendo . Este besaba y mordía por donde quería y yo me excitaba más y más ... Tal parecía que tenía un cuerpo frágil frente a los besos y caricias de sensei me mordía la lengua y apretaba los dientes lo las que podía hasta que llego a mis pezones ... Los mordió con una ferocidad y solté un pequeño gemido y el se detuvo ... No! No! No!  
\- no! Por favor sensei ... No te detengas ni te contengas ... No por favor no quiebres este hermoso sueño ! Muerde ... Despedaza todo lo que desees , este cuerpo mío es tuyo!  
Escuchaba mi pequeña voz hablar y repetía esas mismas palabras suplicantes , no pares sensei! No pares! Una mente llena de pensamientos hacia el y secretos, secretos que quería decirle pero esa vocecita ahora sólo sabía pedir más !  
\- Soubi ... Las cosas que pasen no podrán ser revertirás , aprende ... Aprende de este tiempo Soubi de estos tiempos en que estas maldito! Pesara sobre ti está maldición ... - dijo el más detenidamente y su voz se escuchaba con temor- que las cosas Soubi no se pueden revertir ... Aprende de las personas que más temes Soubi ... Las cosas no se pueden revertir Soubi ... Aprende de los que más odias ...  
Asenti y dije .  
\- las cosas no pueden ser revertirás sensei te amo y eso tampoco puede ser revertido , no te temo más de lo que temo vivir sin ti y eso tampoco puede ser revertido y no e odio , vivo sepultado en un mar de amor sensei !

Este beso mi estómago y propino unas mordidas cariñosas a mis costillas que me hicieron revolcarme un poco luego bajó hasta mi ombligo e introdujo su lengua dibujando círculos y espirales adentro . Se sentía tan delicioso que tuve que concentrarme mucho para sentir como con los dientes botaba botón de mi pantalón y lo deslizaba suave y quedamente hacia abajo junto a mi ropa interior ... Su mano estrello mis muñecas contra el sofá en señal de que no las bajara y obedecí . Este bajó hasta mi vientre y comenzó a besarlo , su cabello se sentía como plumitas de polluelo que aterrizaban en esa zona y me producían más agitación .  
Sus besos bajaron por mi cadera y atravesaron mis muslos sin tocar mi sexo que ya estaba más que bien duro , las piernas me temblaban por completo conforme el iba bajando mi pantalón y mi ropa interior...  
\- ah! Ah! Ah! - gemía por lo bajó y el era más preciso en donde coloca a cada beso .  
Finalmente llego a mis tobillos el pantalón y el sólo tuvo que levantar los ligeramente para sacar el pantalón y la ropa interior que seguro estaban más que enroscados .  
Estaba ahora desnudo , indefensamente ciego y caliente a su merced .  
Este me abrió las piernas y dijo :  
\- quiero verte bien Soubi ! No digas que no me te es estas temblando ...  
\- no tiemblo de miedo sensei ... Ah! Ah!  
El mordió uno de los dedos de mi pie y me estremecí de placer .  
\- entonces -dijo con una voz irritada .  
\- tiemblo de felicidad ... Me ... Me ah! Me siento feliz !  
\- Soubi no digas que me no me odias ... Algún día lo harás !  
\- no! - respondí de forma agresiva - nunca ! Nunca sensei ! Te amo !  
Sentí como su mano estrujaba mi muslo izquierdo y sentía que me hervía la sangre .  
Su boca vivió a subir en besos hasta mi sexo y el dijo.  
\- ojalá fuera cierto !- en una voz tan queda que apenas pude escucharle . Intente responderle con furia pero estaba dominado ya ...  
Su boca comenzó a chupar mi sexo unas chupadas pequeñas pero armoniosas , luego más grandes y luego enormes parecía que llevaban un ritmo especial , en tanto yo desfallecía el araña a mis muslos pellizcaba mi carne y succiona a mi sexo ... Era la locura , me trataba de contener en todo pero no podía más y comencé a gemir en un tono bajito , este chupaba más y más aprisa y yo sentía que algo en mi se deshacía ... Se deshacía pero al mismo tiempo se volvía dinamita y estaba aúna de estallar el placer era millones de colores y sabores no podía evitar jadear y profundizar más esa herida en mis labios para evitar gritar del placer ... No podía ver debido a la corbata más aún así con los ojos vendados miraba esos colores , azules que tornaban a verdes amarillos y rojos girando en una espiral son frenó de colores de placer , sentía la brisa y la ventisca , la lluvia y el calor , todo ... Millones de descargas electoral as pasaban por cada una de mis interminables terminales nerviosas , cada chupada de su boca me desquiciaba y me daba paz , sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento cuando el pellizco mis testículos y entonces todo se mezclo en dolor negro y punzante . Pero ese mismo dolor se volvía placer punzante ...placer familiar ... Una vela que se apagaba con tan sólo el aliento de sensei .

La compañía secreta a obscuras .  
Estaba a punto de estallar cuando el paro y me beso tan profundamente que me ahogaba pero no quería ceder ante su boca . Cuando el me separo de sus labios aún sentía cerca así aliento delicioso ...  
\- aún no Soubi ! Aún no !  
En un movimiento bastante brusco me puso boca abajo y levantó mis caderas , yo sabía que le encantaba verme el culo , sabía que conocía cada detalle de mi sin ropa ... Cada centímetro de mi piel el lo conocía y mi piel rogaba por el . Con su mano derecha posada en mi trasero comenzó a acariciarlo ,aún no estaba repuesto de tanto placer y ya sentía de nuevo esas emociones , cuando de pronto me sentí un tirón hacia donde estaba el caí directo a su regazo en una posición bastante incómoda ...  
Una nalgada estruendosa y potente me saco de mi desconcierto y luego otra y otra ; sensei me estaba reprendiendo? No sabía que sucedía ? Por que estaba nalgueándome en este momento. ? Que ... Que sucedía ... Tenía una resistencia alta al dolor pero el problema no era ese si no que con cada nalgada mi sexo se ponía las y más duro ! Me impacientaba mucho estar así de expuesto ante sensei ...después de las 210 comenzó a dolerme un poco y me sentí enfadado , podía sentir como el color se me subía al rostro así que comencé a patalear e intentar pararlo con mis manos pero este me sujeto las muñecas de nuevo y comenzó a golpearme más fuertemente en el trasero , su velocidad aumentaba ... Era imparable ! Una lágrima se me salió cuando comenzó a arderme horriblemente pero su ritmo no paraba , de donde había sacado tanta fuerza sensei? Comencé a llorar más descaradamente aunque sin soltar ni un aullido y el mi me te se formó una palabra que tuve que pronunciar sin querer.  
\- duele! - dije en un tono apenas perceptible - du... Duele! Suéltame !  
Esto provoco más su irá y soltó más golpes ... Ya era demasiado para mi ya muy fatigado y rojo trasero así que en un descuido de este pude zafar mi brazo derecho y levanté la venda para taparme los ojos intentando que el no me viera llorar.  
\- que patético ! Estas llorando ? Que patético eres Soubi ... dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo no? Con tu cuerpo? Entonces no era verdad?  
Asentí avergonzado y repuse en un tono ahogado ...  
\- pu...puedes matar me ...- tome aliento y me seque las lágrimas - te amo ! Te amo sensei y eso no se puede revertir ... Todo lo que ... Quiero ...es ...tu corazón !

Este se detuvo de inmediato y dejo su mano quita en mis trasero que ardía horrible . Unos minutos en silencio fueron intolerables pero necesarios para que yo recuperara el aliento . Luego este me tiró de un empujón al suelo y caí redondo .  
Me quite la venda de los ojos y me senté en el piso ya estaba atardeciendo y le mire recargado en una de las esquinas del escritorio ... Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió.  
\- Soubi , veté !  
\- no!  
\- es tu oportunidad ! Lárgate !  
\- no!  
\- que quieres de mi ?  
\- todo! Lo quiero todo sensei!  
\- que es todo?  
\- tu sólo me miras cuando he llorado ! Todo lo que quiero es que me ames ... Aunque sea con el tiempo ! Que me reconfortes , que estés ahí, lo quiero todo pero si no es posible por ... Por ... El pasado ... Quiero lo mínimo ! No entiendes ? Tu no entiendes ! No me sostienes la mano! Sólo quiero que me ames y se que no soy el único en tu vida y me pregunto ... Por que te gustaba tanto ella ? Ella ... No dio todo por ti ! Ella no te eligió como yo te elegiría ... Ella no te amaba como yo te amo !  
Me incorpore lentamente y comencé a andar hasta donde el se encontraba lentamente , aún estaba duro pero antes que caliente debía decir lo que sentía , no podía contenerme más!  
\- ella no te miraba como yo ! Ella no te eligió! No te amaba como yo!  
\- cállate Soubi sólo hablas estupideces !  
El sol me pegaba de frente en el cuerpo desnudo .  
\- no te eligió no te amaba ... No... Te eligió ... Te amaba ! Sus besos eran como los míos?  
Este aparto la mirada era la primera vez que sensei se mostraba tan débil ante mi .  
\- no verdad? No ! No! No! Sus besos quizás eran mejores ... Quizás - pase mis dedos por mis labios y este seguía ocultando la mirada . Ya estábamos frente a frente .  
\- pero sus besos no eran todo lo que tu querías sensei ... Sus besos quizás eran una obra de arte pero ... Pero ... Ella no se preocupaba por tu corazón !  
Sin esperarlo su puño me llevo contra el suelo de una manera tan violenta que me llevo unos segundos recomponerme y otros cuantos más ver la sangre de mi boca , esto era suficiente ! No quería ser esto! No quería convertirme en ella ! Yo no había pedido mucho ! Me limpie la sangre y me levanté ...  
\- veté Soubi! - ordeno el .  
Sin decir nada me pare y tome mi ropa interior ... Mientras me la ponía comencé a llorar de coraje . Por que me hacia esto ! Luego me subí el pantalón. Y tome mi camisa y mi suéter ; le dedique una mirada pero su rostro y su postura permanecía inmóvil . Me acerque a la puerta y tome el pestillo .  
\- no ... A ella realmente no se preocupaba acerca de ti ... ella realmente no le preocupaba tu ... No realmente no se preocupaba de tu corazón ! - susurre y jale el pestillo.  
De un azoton su mano cerró la puerta y el ya estaba atrás de mi , sus ojos mostraban una mirada herida profundamente ... Esos mares que tenía por ojos estaban heridos y yo me pregunte como era que se podía herir al mar .  
Este me abrazo tan repentinamente que tuve que contener el aliento y me arrastro de vuelta al escritorio en un torbellino de besos . Aventó todos los papeles que había en la superficie ,puso mis manos en ella y le susurro al oído .  
\- Soubi dime tus sentimientos ... Dímelos !  
\- yo... Te amo sensei , eres mi todo ! Nunca nadie te va a amar tanto como yo te amo!- dije firme .  
\- Soubi de verdad quieres ser mi esclavo ?  
-ah?- volví el rostro y su mirada se tornó sería - si! Deseó estar con sensei Ritsu para siempre !  
Regrese la cabeza así sitio y sentí como este de nuevo zafo el botón de mi pantalón y lo bajo junto a mi ropa interior . Empujo suavemente mi cabeza hacia la mesa a modo de quedar desde la cintura pegado a la superficie de esta . De nuevo comenzó a besarme la espalda las caderas hasta que bajo a mis nalgas , yo inmediatamente respondí a esto poniéndome durísimo e intentando concentrarme .  
\- abre ! - dijo quedamente mientras con suavidad tomaba mis piernas y las abría - abre Soubi!  
Estas me temblaban pero obedecí , el comenzó a besar mi trasero una y otra vez y daba pequeñas y cariñosas mordidas a este ... Ese dolor era delicioso ! Podía sentir a través de sus mordidas y besos su amor ! Con su mano tomó mi sexo y comenzó a sobarlo , me puse rígido .  
\- tranquilo ! - dijo el y me esforcé por obedecer pegándome más al escritorio , sujetándome con todas mis fuerzas .  
Este comenzó a buscar mi entrada a besarla y a lamerla mientras yo intentaba controlar mi cuerpo , el temblor de mis piernas y manos , las sensaciones intensas en mi sexo y en mi entrada , mis jadeos . No quería arruinar nada con un cuerpo bobo y descontrolado .  
\- tengo que preparare bien Soubi ! Dijo y escupió en mi trasero para seguir con su lengua intentando lubricarme . Está pintaba figurillas en mi entrada las podía sentir con tanta nitidez , era una sensación tan rara y hermosa , era como un cosquilleo que me hacia vibrar ... Sensei era extremadamente bueno y delicado con mi entrada ! En tanto por delante el era más rudo ! Atacaba mi sexo tan rápido y tan directo que las oleadas de placer no cesaban e incluso llegaban a prender en llamas todo!  
Conforme mi respiración se agitaba más y más y yo sentía que mis testículos estaban tan hinchados que reventarían y que las rodillas en cualquier momento ya no me sostendrían le dije :  
\- ah! Sensei por favor ! Tómame ! Ah! Desgárrame! Ah! Mátame que voy a morir feliz !  
Me sujete lo más fuerte que pude del escritorio y este se incorporó y escuche su cinturón ceder y luego su pantalón .  
\- dilo!-ordeno el .  
\- te amo!

Entre sus sábanas ...  
Sus manos estaban frías ... Rocas frías !  
Me tomó con suavidad por las caderas pegándome a el y sentí su sexo ! En ese momento caí en cuenta de mi verdadero deseó y de lo que sucedía ahí . Este separo mis nalgas y yo apreté los dientes ...  
Una simple unión no fue ... Este me embistió con una fuerza tan tremenda que acabe mordiendo me la lengua para no gritar , sentí claramente como mi entrada producía una pequeña fisura que me causo un dolor horrible quede tieso entre sus manos y justo cuando pensé que había acabado cuando el lo saco de mi interior tan de repente para volverme a embestir con mas violencia que la primera , me sujete hasta con las uñas y un gemido se me escapo . Sentí en mi cabeza un tirón enorme como si unas garras se introdujeran en ella y tirarán adentro de unas terminales eléctricas ... El me tomó firme de las caderas y comenzó a repetir las embestidas una y otra vez haciendo que el dolor de mi cabeza cediera el puesto a el dolor de las embestidas tan violentas y sus manos en mi sexo se movían a la par de las embestidas .  
Una tras otra sus embestidas me caían y comencé a apretar los puños y los dientes me rechinaban para poder acallar los quejidos que quería desatar . Algo se escurría por mi entrada suave y lentamente , mi espalda se tenso y entonces el dijo:  
\- Soubi relájate ! Si no estas tranquilo te voy a lastimar !  
Baje la cabeza y dije en voz baja :  
\- perdón sensei ... Por favor no te detengas !  
Este me tomó por los hombros y suavemente me enderezo , me tomó de la mano y regresamos al sillón . Me ayudo a acostarme ligeramente y el se situó sobre mi; acto seguido levantó mis piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros .  
\- estas listo?  
Los colores se me subieron al rostro y el mostró una sonrisa .  
\- voy a entrar Soubi!  
Se acerco lentamente a mi rostro y me llanto un beso justamente cuando me embestía ... Me dolió , pero sentí su beso y entonces en lugar de tensarme me deje derretir por su beso ... Su lengua deliciosa ... Sus labios ... Comenzaba a sentir algo muy especial ... Era como si su beso y que el estuviera adentro de mi desatarán una vibración muy especial , una vibración en mi interior que me mareaba , me perdía en ella deje de escuchar y comencé a sentir esa vibración , era ligera pero al contacto con sus labios y con cada embestida se hacía más intensa y eso me provocaba un placer genuino ... Que vibraba en mi interior? Por que comenzaba a excitarme ? El situó su boca en mi lóbulo y dio unos mordiscos al derecho y luego al izquierdo en tanto no podía abrir los ojos ... Sus mordidas aumentaban mi placer al punto que estaba duro de nuevo . Las embestidas se hicieron más y más intensas y entonces sentí que su sexo comenzaba a tocar una parte de mi interior que me hacia sentir bien ... Era como si cuando la tocara me contrajera y luego me relajara , como si esas vibraciones se fueran intensificando una tras otra hasta que fueran ondas enormes ; esos pequeños toques me dejaban jadeando , me mareaban , me enloquecían , y conforme el tocaba más veces esa zona me perdía ya no estaba yo en mi ; si no estaba sólo en esa zona de lo interior , nada me dolía nada me preocupaba nada me pasaba sólo podía sentir ese enorme placer adentro . Confieso que me fascino y que quería que el me enterrara su sexo más adentro para saber si tocando continuamente esa zona me moría en ese instante ; simplemente ya no estaba consciente de nada sólo de sentir su toque .  
De un momento a otro yo ya no veía nada no escuchaba no te la sentidos más que ese pequeño toque que se intensificaba. ... Ahora lo sabía iba a morir de la manera más feliz ! Iba a estallar en miles de estrellas , iba a estallar con el dentro de mi que feli...ci...dad!  
\- ahhhhhhh! - pude escuchar mi propio gemido y sentí un líquido caliente que caía en mi vientre e inmediatamente sentí como algo inundaba dentro de mi ... No sabía que era pero no podía permanecer consciente , sonreí a lo estúpido y cerré los ojos . Ahora todo dependía de mis demás sentidos ... Más o menos pude sentir cuando el me bajo las piernas y las dejo con cuidado en el sillón ... Luego acaricio mi cabeza y luego escuche más ruidos pero ya no podía identificar nada más .  
Caí en un sueño hermoso ...  
Un sueño donde estábamos el y yo nada más ... El y yo desnudos en un jardín ... El me tomaba apasionadamente y repetía lo de hace unos momentos pero en cada embestida el me decía "te amo" "te necesito" " Soubi amame" acabábamos y volvía a tomarme y esa sensación ese toque en mi interior , las vibraciones eran más sentidas ... En mi interior yo agradecía que las cosas no pueden ser revertidas.  
Una luz comenzó a molestarme y escuche su voz seca y dura:  
\- arriba Soubi ... Arriba ! No te voy a llevar en brazos a tu cama ! No eres un bebe!  
Abrí un poco los ojos y fueron heridos inmediatamente por una luz intensa ... Me costó un poco recuperar y abrirlos al cien por ciento , pero cuando pude vi que sólo llevaba puesta la camisa y nada más . Me incorpore lentamente aún tallandome los ojos y le vi vestido y como su nada recargado en su escritorio.  
\- vamos Soubi ! Que tengo mucho trabajo y ya no son horas para que estés aquí!  
\- sen... Sensei yo ...  
\- ahora que?  
\- emh ... Bueno es que quería saber la hora !  
\- 20:30  
Me sentí avergonzado y aún adormilado me levanté y me vestí como pude . Me senté en un banco y termine de arreglar me como pude .  
\- sen... Sensei !  
\- ahora con que me vas a fastidiar ?  
\- amh bueno ...  
\- Soubi quítame esa mirada ! Maldición! - se acerco a mi y me tomó por la mejilla diciéndome lo mismo- tu rostro es muy similar al de tu madre- luego se alejó hasta una esquina y acompleto - me disgusta recordarla era una mujer vil. Mi razón para quitarte las orejas es para que pudieras convertirte en mi esclavo ...  
Agache la cabeza y este vivió el rostro hacia mi y dijo.  
-siento atracción por lo que hay dentro de ti más que por tu rostro ! Estoy seguro que te convertirás en el peleadoras poderoso .  
Yo me le quede mirando con rabia ! Por que tenía que mencionar a mi madre después de lo que habíamos hecho? Por que tenía que decir que sería el peleador más poderoso ? Por que si yo ya era su esclavo en cuerpo y alma ! Sensei idiota !  
\- te amo! - respondí enojado y el me miro y dijo.  
\- Soubi ...  
\- te amo!  
\- es tarde !  
\- te amo Ritsu sensei !  
\- que quieres Soubi?  
\- tu ... Tu... Acaso me ...- iba a a completar la pregunta cuando el me interrumpió.  
\- Soubi ambos sabemos que nunca seré tu amante ! Ahora veté !  
\- entonces... Yo? Yo sólo traigo el calor siendo tu compañía secreta?  
\- no! Tu puedes decirle a quién te plazca ! No es importante !  
\- sensei...  
\- Soubi ... Que quieres de mi? Dije lo que tenía que decir !  
Un silencio reino entre nosotros y yo pronuncie en voz baja.  
\- llenando el espacio ... Entre tus sábanas ...  
-si no entiendes mis palabras Soubi no puedo explicarte ahora veté !  
Salí por la puerta enfadado y triste pero como era de esperarse antes pase al baño para cuando le observe al espejo me si cuenta de que ya no tenía mis orejas ... Ni mi colita ... Me senté a llorar , no sabía y aún no se sí llore de felicidad o de tristeza sólo supe que comencé a llorar era muy duro ... Era muy dura y confusa la situación ... Sus palabras ... Sus ...  
" siento atracción por lo que hay dentro de ti más que por tu rostro"  
Ah? Será que sensei ... Sensei ...  
" si no entiendes mis palabras Soubi no puedo explicarte..."  
Eso era! Sensei en realidad si me amaba ! Sensei nos había quitado las orejas por mi rostro así o por que el sentía algo por mi ! Bueno no era como que se me hubiese confesado pero ... Pero yo podía sentirlo ... El sentía algo por mi ! Y no era por mi rostro ! No era por mi mama! Era por mi ! Así tenía que ser ! Así que ingenuamente me convencí a mi mismo de que así era ! Y salí del baño un poco más tranquilo .  
Maldición ! La primera persona que me encontré rumbo a mi habitación fue Nagisa sensei ... Detesto a esta mujer !


	20. Cuando te conocí

Segundo de secundaria paso en un suspiro ; caso todo permanecía estático , mis malas notas en ciencias continuaban , mis pinturas eran excepcionalmente buena , continuamente mi técnica en arte era la mejor , ya no perdía una sola pelea ni contra los de mi rango ni contra los de rangos superiores , era tremendamente popular ... Todo era odiosamente normal excepto por una cosa . Cada noche en la habitación de sensei ... El me tomaba en sus brazos y me perdía en un mar de sentimientos ... Por las mañanas y por las tardes este me trataba con insultos y zapes pero en la noche se desfogaba como el amante más cariñoso ; algunos sábados del mese llevaba a pasear lo que yo lo consideraba como citas y me compraba helados y golosina deliciosas !  
\- Soubi estas prestando atención?  
-ah? - una carpeta dio justo contra mi cabeza  
\- Soubi ! Por que no prestas atención este año te estoy enseñando las lecciones más importantes !  
\- lo ... Lo siento sensei !  
\- seguro pensabas estupideces en esa cabeza tuya !  
\- perdón!  
\- Soubi que voy a hacer contigo!  
Sonríe y otra carpeta fue a dar contra mi cara .  
El segundo año el me explico todos los tipos de enemigos posibles . Cada dato era importante y cada característica , ahora las lecciones se ajustaban a de lunes a jueves estudiar estrategia y enemigos los viernes eran de entrenamiento de resistencia al dolor y los sábados eran de mejorar mi técnica y hechizos .  
Yo ya conocía demasiado hechizos pero aún así manejaba mis favoritos casi siempre . Las batallas se me hacían aburridas por eso las terminaba lo más rápido posible . Nagisa sensei se había vuelto más que fastidiosa conmigo y toda la escuela no paraba de hablar de mis orejas ... A mi me daba lo mismo excepto cuando miraba a Tsuki - chan ya que ella me miraba con una extraña complicidad . Como si supiera que había sucedido y eso me hacia sentir incómodo aunque ya no me dirigía la palabra desde la última vez que hablamos . De Abel -san no había vuelto a saber y tenía prohibido buscarle o verle ... En cuanto a la pequeña cabellos de noche. Se había desaparecido también pero aún así me mostraba feliz ya que estaba cada noche al lado de sensei ... Ya no había las futon entre nosotros ... No señor ! Ahora podía dormir con el en su cama . Ahora el era mío cada noche ... Incluso me había atrapado usando mi lámpara de mariposa que hacia años me había regalado Hatsuko , le pareció bonita y dejo que la usase diciendo ...  
\- eres muy viejo para seguir siendo un pequeño cobarde no crees?  
Ese día me avergoncé bastante pero el dijo.  
\- es linda ! Tienes mi permiso para usarla ! Sólo aquí y sólo por que yo lo permito , además puede que sea útil !  
Claro que era útil para mi y para el ya que yo la usaba para evadir la oscuridad y el para que lo dejara verme desnudo de noche , era perfecta para disimular que no dormíamos ; era perfecta por que si! Por que era perfecta !  
Para la Navidad el salió con Nagisa sensei y Nana sensei a cenar y eso me provoco celos pero en año nuevo nuestra sesión de sexo supero los dos días y al tercero me tuvo que llevar arrastras al templo ...  
\- quiero más sexo con sensei !- pedí en voz alta a los dioses y este casi me ahorca ...  
Me molestaba que si salíamos a la calle te la que llevar unas orejas y cola falsas , que problema ! Cuando todo lo que yo quería era tomarlo de la mano abiertamente y demostrar al mundo que el era mi amor! Estúpido Ritsu sensei !  
Los exámenes finales llegaron y con ellos las batallas . La verdad no podía quejarme me habían tocado equipos más fáciles que el año pasado en las batallas de octubre y todos los gane estando en modo de auto , así que me dirigí a tercero sin problema alguno.  
Durante el campamento de verano me la pase leyendo libros sobre sexo y como hacer feliz a tu pareja. Ya que hasta esa fecha yo hacia la misma función que una tabla , ósea ninguna ... Apenado tenía que confesar que casi todo lo hacia sensei , el era el que me dirigía me volteaba me subía o bajaba yo no tenía ni idea de por donde comenzar pero cada noche se me antojaba más y más tomar yo la iniciativa y el poder ! Si bien lo las simple hubiese sido pedirle a sensei que me enseñase para mi eso era imposible ya que yo quería sorprenderlo y ganarle poco a poco su corazón ! Que el viera que yo ya no era un niño que necesitaba ser guiado de la mano así que me puse a buscar por las redes y por la literatura libros sobre eso y encontré varios .  
Había crecido mucho en estatura y ahora me situaba siempre en los lugares de hasta atrás tanto en filas como en los bancos y eso me permitió durante el campamento leer cómodamente durante clases mis textos ricos en imágenes aunque muchos mostraban sólo a mujeres y hombres teniendo relaciones ... A veces por las tardes me escapaba y salía a comprar todo tipo de literatura erótica que no podía negar me ayudaba en esos tiempos donde no podía dormir con el . Los favoritos eran los que tenían alguna clase de dibujos ! Esos me eran por alguna forma de decirlo más ilustrativos . Durante ese campamento me pareció que todas las chicas se ponían de acuerdo para molestarme; casi a diario recibía confesiones de alguna de ellas . Irritado de esto decidí irme a los campos de arroz donde una vez había encontrado a Abel -san y donde habíamos tenido una celebración , ahí me ocultaba todo el tiempo que me era posible , ya que no deseaba escuchar más confesiones de nenas bobas que aún conservaban sus orejas , me gustaba mirar el atardece y luego me refugiaba en mi cabaña . Como le tocaba compartir con los profesores ya que desde que esos abusadores me había acorralado nunca más volví a compartir cabaña con otros chicos , eso además de que los tu ores crecían y los profesores temían que yo tomara las orejas de alguien más ! Ingenuos !  
Una mañana que se me ocurrió llegar antes al salón me senté a leer uno de mis libros que recién había adquirido ... Un título bastante peculiar , se podría decir que era famoso por ser literatura para adultos y no para cualquier tipo de adultos si no para algunos muy especiales ; tanto que incluso la vendedora se sorprendió de que un chico lo quisiera comprar y le vi las negras intenciones de no querer vendérmelo así que tuve que coquetear un poco con ella y así poder obtener mi libro de " un millón de pétalos sangrientos " . La historia era simple una enfermo sadomasoquista capturaba a unos gemelos y les hacia las peores cosas inimaginables ellos intentaban escapar mmmmh unas cincuenta veces? Y uno de ellos se enamoraba de su captor ! La historia entre la protagonista el malvado enfermo sadomasoquista no era de mi interés pero la historia del protagonista masculino y el captor si lo era ! Y más las descripciones de escenas sexuales que protagonizaban . Pero en fin el caso es que esa mañana yo no me el cuenta de que el salón comenzó a estar más habitado ya que estaba tan sumergido en mi lectura hasta que un compañero se dirigió a mi .  
\- Agatsuma -kun! Que lees?  
Yo no el cuenta que el me ataba hablando hasta que el grito.  
\- awwwww maravilloso ! Agatsuma-kun como es que conseguiste literatura hentai!  
\- ah?  
Para cuando reacciones el me arrebató mi libro y lo enseño a toda la clase .  
\- este libro es sólo para adultos pervertidos !  
Las niñas me miraron con un interés superior al acostumbrado .  
\- eres un pervertido Agatsuma -kun !  
Me levanté furioso y me fue fácil arrebatarle el libro debido a mi estatura .  
\- no es mi problema que tu no entiendas de estas cosas ! Así que te pido por favor no te entrometas en mi lectura! Permiso!  
\- Agatsuma -kun ! Espera sólo quería ser sociable !  
Me retire del salón y una niña fue tras de mi .  
\- Agatsuma -kun espera ! La clase ya va a comenzar .no te vas a quedar?  
\- no tengo intenciones de tomarla hoy !  
\- pero... Pero ... No te preocupes Agatsuma. -kun ! Creo que ese libro es genial y más si lo entiendes! No les hagas caso !  
\- permiso !  
\- Agatsuma -kun!  
Me retire a mis plantíos de arroz a leer . Dos días más tarde después de la comida salí disparado a mis plantíos a leer y se me hizo tarde , comenzaba el atardecer cuando la mire ahí ... No era fea ... Fujimiki Kimi , capitana del equipo de tenis , alumna de excelencia y además de todo era uno de los pocos casos que aún no habían recibido su nombre ... Sus cabellos castaños eran largos y perfumados y sus ojos verdes decían mucho de su ascendencia extranjera ! Sus padres eran ricos y ella era toda una damita con sus monosílabos orejas que amo no se me antojaba tocar .  
\- que deseas Fujimiki-chan ?  
\- ah! Esteeee... Como sabías ?  
\- tu respiración es muy agitada y ruidosa!  
\- perdóname Agatsuma -kun ! Es que ... Bueno yo ...  
Posee mi mirada más sería sobre ella y está se puso peor de nerviosa .  
\- no tartamudees por favor ! Es desesperante ! - conteste como sensei lo hubiese echo.  
\- Per... Persona ! Bueno es que yo venía a ver si es que tu me podías prestar alguno de tus libros ?  
Me pareció aburrido y retome mi lugar relajado .  
\- si cual es el que te interesa?  
\- emh bueno no se !  
\- entonces para que quieres uno ?  
\- es que bueno esperaba me recomendadas alguno!  
\- que tipo de lectura se te antoja !  
\- es irrelevante la que Agatsuma -kun me recomiende yo lo leeré gustosa !  
Quería acabar pronto con eso así que saque de mi bolso el primer libro que se me ocurrió . Era uno que casi no me había gustado de nombre " mil palabras de amor y sexo" era realmente una oda al amor entre hombres y mujeres así que se lo di .  
\- sólo por favor cuídalo mucho y no reveles que aquí le encuentro no me gusta ser molestado !  
Ella lo tomó con sus manos temblando y dijo :  
\- Hai!  
De ahí en adelante siempre se la pasaba leyendo ese libro y lo término en cuestión de días así que vino a mi escondite a devolvérmelo ya pedir otro . Le di otro de mediano interés que devoro de igual manera , y así comenzó a pedirme libros ... Comencé a percatarme de que ella había tomado de un lugar cerca de mis cultivos te arroz suficientemente apartado como para no molestarme que con el paso de los días fue reduciendo casi hasta leer a unos metros de mi .  
A veces llevaba te y galletas de jengibre para ambos y me servía una taza y galletas para luego retirarse a su sitio a seguir leyendo , cuando atardecía como sobra marchaba tras de mi .  
Durante las últimos días que es cuando se temía an los combates ella fingió por decisión de los profesores como mi sacrificio .  
\- descuida Fujikimi -chan yo te protegeré !  
Como siempre yo gane todas y cada una de las peleas sin problema y esto empeoró la situación . La última tarde del campamento nos encontrábamos leyendo cuando ella se acerco a servir el te .  
\- has... Has cambiado mucho Agatsuma -kun! Cuando te conocí no para as de llorar! Eras muy lindo!  
\- ah? - le mire con indiferencia y ella continuo.  
\- la verdad es que aún lo eres ! Me gusta como hueles en las mañanas , me gusta tu cabello , me gusta que uses lentes ! - dijo y se rio tontamente - me gusta que seas tan serio y me encantan tus pinturas ! Me gusta que seas el mejor peleador y ruego a los dioses que cuando aparezca mi nombre sea el mismo que el tuyo! Me encararía que fueras mi peleador ! Yo...  
\- para!  
\- ah?  
\- dije que pares !  
\- Agatsuma-kun?  
\- a esto has venido?  
\- ah?  
\- has venido todos estos días a ganar tiempo para que no rechaza escucharte ?  
\- yo ... Bueno !  
\- no estabas interesada en los libros sino en ser escuchada !  
\- no ... Bueno si me interesan los libros pero eso es por que leyéndolos me siento más cerca de Agatsuma -kun !  
\- que estupidez ! Escucha Fujimiki -chan te preguntare esto una vez !  
Ella asintió asustada y retome .  
\- te gusta mi cara ?  
\- ah? Si claro es hermosa !  
\- entonces sería un problema serio que acabaras tu discurso ! Jamás podría estar con alguien tan imbécil que lee libros sólo para sentirse menos miserable y tampoco me atrae entablar amistades con personas que sólo se dejan llevar por lo físico o el rostros de alguien !  
\- a... Agatsuma -kun eres cruel!  
\- lo se ahora déjame sólo por que tu presencia me tapa el ocaso !  
Está hecho a correr llorando ... Había olvidado el te y las galletas ...  
Para cuando regresamos fui tachado de ser un pervertido insensible y me entere de que ella pidió a sus padres que la cambiarán de instituto . Ritsu sensei intento sacarle la verdad pero le dije que no sabía que ella nunca me había dirigido la palabra , y no dije más . El año escolar comenzó a correr y como siempre mi cumpleaños fue el mejor de todos los anteriores .  
\- soubi ponte esto !  
\- ah? - me entrego una bolsa y me ordeno me cambiara en el baño . Obedecí y entré a cambiarme inmediatamente . Mi sorpresa fue tal al ver un vestido de noche color lila de mujer , unos guantes largos color perla , aretes de broche falsos un collar que les hacia juego y unos tacones muy monos pero enormes , un juego de ropa interior de a cabe color lila femenina ...Eso además de un set de maquillaje ... Que demonios?  
\- sensei... - entre abrí la puerta del baño.  
\- obedece Soubi! - grito el desde el otro lado .  
Me puse todo como pude y trate de peinarme y maquillarme de la mejor manera así que tarde un buen rato . Sabía que sensei era bastante impaciente pero está vez parecía entender y no regí ningún regaño para cuando al fin salí del baño .  
\- eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y el me miro y me dijo :  
\- simplemente espléndida !  
\- ah?  
\- luces tan hermosa !  
\- sen...sensei yo ... - intente contestar apenado pero el dijo molesto .  
\- está noche no eres Soubi ... No fastidies ... Esta noche serás ... Chouko !  
Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me le quede mirando anonadado .  
\- no me llamarás sensei ... Está noche serás Chouko y yo Minami para ti!  
Sabía que algo en mi corazón estaba a punto de quebrarse y esa noche lo haría! Me llamo la atención unas veinte veces por decirle sensei así que me tuve que acostumbrar rápidamente .  
Cenamos en el pequeño jardín de su habitación y el al parecer se había tomado su papel muy en serio , me hablaba como a un igual , no como usualmente me hablaba bebimos bastante vino o al menos yo ya estaba muy mareado cuando este me tomó en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama depositándome suavemente ahí.  
\- Chouko ... Eres hermosa !  
\- sen... Minami!  
Comenzó a besarme exquisita y apasionadamente y luego se recorrió a mi cuello ...  
\- Chouko ... Te amo tanto!  
\- Minami yo también !  
Con sus hábiles manos poco a poco fue subiendo mi vestido hasta dejarme en liguero y ropa interior , con sus dientes arranco los aretes sobrepuestos y luego comenzó a toquetearme , sus besos eran firmes , eran diferentes , eran como besos de niño , eran besos de amor y yo podía sentir ese amor ...  
\- Chouko ! Oh Chouko! Eres mi vida ... Eres todo lo que tengo y soy !  
\- Minami ... Calla!  
El alcohol hizo lo que todos mis libros pervertidos que había leído para tomar las riendas no hicieron ... Le rodee con mis brazos por primera vez y este me miro desconcertado , bueno si después de todo el quería jugar ese juego ! Jugaría a ser mi madre!  
\- Minami! Minami! Dime que me amas! Me amas?  
Levanté mi cabeza y le bese con pasión , luego le rodee con mis piernas y este me contesto el beso apasionadamente y luego pronuncio .  
\- te amo! Te amo más de lo que jamás imagine !  
\- entonces tómame ... Tómame todo y empieza de nuevo Minami . Quiero que estés adentro de mi ya!  
Este se enloqueció y comenzó a besar mi cuello y me despojo del pequeño sostén de encaje para chupar los pezones y lamerlos un par de veces hasta dejarlos bien duros luego beso hasta mi vientre donde con la boca bajo el calzón de encaje y me quede sólo con el liguero, los guantes y el collar de perlas puestos . Comenzó a chupártela una y otra vez hasta dejarme bien duro , luego con sus dientes tomó uno de mis dedos y quitó el guante para vendarme los ojos , acto seguido tomó su corbata y me ató las muñecas a la espalda . Yo me deshacía con cada beso mordida y atadura ...  
\- te voy a preparar - dijo sonriente  
Levantó mi cadera y comenzó a besar mi trasero hasta llegar a mi entrada donde su lengua se desbocó y entre succiones y besos comencé a quedar dilatado luego de esto el dijo .  
\- estas lista?  
Asentí y cerré los ojos esperando las estocadas que me llevarán a esas sensaciones de placer pero esto uno de sus dedos introducirse en mi entrada y como el lo movía en forma de círculos , luego introdujo otro y otro más . Tenía tres de sus dedos adentro y comenzaba a sentir ese toque especial , sumergido el rostro en uno de los almohadones y me deje llevar mientras el movía sus dedos dentro de mi ... Era realmente único en el mundo .  
\- voy a entrar !  
Sólo pude escuchar eso y hacer un pequeño ruido cuando sentí sus dedos saliendo y su sexo deslizando se con cuidado en mi interior . Comenzó entonces a besar mi espalda mientras arremetía una y otra vez y yo apretaba más y más los dientes , soltaba le es jadeos y me imaginaba como habría de verme indefenso ante su cuerpo varonil . Toda una escena de amor y pasión ... Ingenuo de mi , el comenzó a sobar mi sexo y esto era el complemento perfecto .  
\- sigues tan estrecho !  
Dijo y yo por mi parte hacia lo mío ... Daba le es jadeos y apretaba mi entrada de vez en cuando para que el sintiera más y más presión .  
Sentí como estallaba yo primero y entonces el me volteó subió los piernas a sus hombros y volvió a darme con todo su poder ... Después de un buen rato sentí como el se vino en mi y yo sólo pude pensar " es genial ! Sensei término ... Eso quiere decir que me ama!" Por que toda la literatura alguna que otra cursi eso indicaba , decía que si alguien acababa era que se había saciado por completo y que ahora estaba a gusto o feliz! Y sensei siempre terminaba cuando estaba conmigo . Inmediatamente que el término me dijo :  
\- no te voy a soltar ... Si te suelto la fantasía se acaba y te ves hermosa con así de frágil y desvalida !  
No dije nada así que le quede en liguero y atado , el me ayudo a ponerme el calzón y quede tendido en su cama a sus pies sin poder decir nada ni mirarle . Escuche como destapo una botella de vino y comenzó a beber de nuevo mientras decía :  
\- eres hermosa ! El encaje te sienta bien ! Sabes? Yo te hubiera cuidado toda mi vida como tu cuidaste de mi ! Ah Chouko ! Como dijiste aún puedo ser lo que quería ser cuando te conocí ... El se sentó a mi lado en la cama y acaricio mis labios ... Me beso de una forma extraña , era como un beso triste o arrepentido . Entonces esto mi mejilla húmeda pero no eran mis lágrimas ... Eran de el , no quería escuchar más ... Me concentre para poder dormirme ya que yo no quería saber más de mi mama y el amor de mi vida ... Sueño ven a mi ! Sueño!  
Al día siguiente amanecí ya desamarrado pero aún vestido y pintado de esa manera , decidí olvidarme de lo malo y sólo recordar como me había hecho el amor sensei , sus besos , sus caricias .  
Los exámenes de octubre llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba seguro que sería fáciles como los del campamento hasta que supe quién los organizaría . Nagisa Sagan sensei .  
Esta vez eran sólo tres oponentes hasta llegar a una media y ahí te enfrentabas a alguno de los más poderosos . Me toco primero contra un equipo que como yo aún su nombre no era revelado así que si. Trabajo me deshice de ellos . Luego unos chicos de preparatoria que simplemente parecían ya tener dos años juntos y aún nada que se acostumbraban , ahí pude corroborar como era de suma importancia que el combatiente se comportara como un perro fiel , les gane rápidamente y luego contra unos de los principales favoritos alumnos de Nagisa sensei y con algo de trabajo pero logre ganarles ... Como era obvio todas esas veces que yo pelea a siempre se llenaba el auditorio así que todos esperaban ver quién seguía de los niveles fuertes contra mi . Esa noche yo era el tercero en pelear así que de las cuatro opciones sólo me quedaban tres ... Unos chicos de prepa que eran gemelos y les decían " hijos del diablo " , el equipo de kindless que era la hermana de Tsuki-chan y su sacrifice Dimitri y por último el equipo de fireless así que me concentre más en meditar mi estrategia que en prestar atención a las trampas que haría esa Nagisa sensei . Cuando llego mi momento sabía que tenía que pelear en modo de auto así que fui anunciado y salí al domo aún inmerso en mis pensamientos pero eso cambio de inmediato cuando escuche de un altavoz que transmitía esa voz chillona el nombre de mi rival .  
\- interesante ... Muy interesante ... Agatsuma Soubi contra el equipo de X !  
X? Dijeron X ? De golpe salí de mi aturdimiento y escuche a todos ovacionar a la figurilla que subía al escenario . Su alta y delgada figura me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás ... Sus cabellos morados y largos y ese uniforme polvoriento y viejo . Abel de frente a li saludándome. Sentí un terror ... Nunca podría ganarle a Abel y menos a su combatiente misterioso , ya una vez había sentido su sistema de batalla y era terrible !  
Uno de los pareces ores subió al escenario y ella se acerco a el y este me hizo la sepa de que me acercara . Me negué y este me dio ya la orden directa y exasperada de que me acercara . Sabía que si peleaba contra a el me iba a morir . Aún con las piernas temblorosas y pasito a pasitos acerque .  
\- la cuestión es está ! - dijo el profesor - por el equipo de X no vendrá el combatiente más sin embargo el sacrificio puede pelear cierto ?  
Abel asintió y yo sentía que me desmayaba ahí mismo .  
\- tu niño puedes pelear en modo de auto ?  
No quería morir o quedar hecho polvo pero tampoco quería que le tacharán de cobarde así que con todo el miedo que sentía afirme .  
\- bien entonces pelearan así y que gane el mejor !  
Este se retiró dejándonos en el domo de batalla y Abel me sonrió mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza y con afecto me alborota a los cabellos .  
\- no te preocupes Soubi ! Estarás bien! Te lo prometo !  
Tomó su lugar de batalla y yo me dirigí al mío temblando preguntándome si ella había percibido mi terror y por eso me dejaría menos molido ! O acabaría conmigo rápidamente para evitarme el dolor.  
Como yo era el retador tenía que lanzar el reto así que en cuanto estuve en mi lugar escuche entre el público una voz conocida :  
\- Soubi rinde te ! Obedece !  
-ah?- voltee y comencé a buscar con la mirada hasta que si con ella ! Era Ritsu sensei desde las grada superiores .  
\- Soubi hazme caso rinde te!  
Me hubiera encantado hacerlo pero me límite a mirarle y grite !  
\- te reto a una batalla de hechizos ! Sistema de batalla iniciado!  
Mire directamente a Abel que me sonrió amablemente y dijo en voz baja :  
-lo siento pero ... No puedo aceptar ! Tu ganas !  
-ah?  
El domo entero se quedo en silencio y ella me hizo una señal de despedida dio media vuelta y se retiró lentamente .  
El profesor que antes había ido a hablar con nosotros se fue tras ella y yo caí de rodillas al piso , que había sucedido?  
Unos minutos después anunciaron que ella no había aceptado por que su combatiente no estaba y le había prohibido pelear ! Si ella reaccionaba a mi sistema de batalla sería no estar en sincronía con su combatiente . Así que ella había perdido por default !  
Yo quería hablar con ella pero al buscarla en los separadores sólo me encontré con sensei que me dio de zapes por desobedecerle y me dijo que eso sólo desencadenaría un castigo enorme para mi . Al salir del domo nos topamos con Nagisa sensei que se mostró molesta por no haber acabado con mi existencia y sensei le reclamo por hacer trampa de incluir a la pareja X en los combates . Está lo ignoro y dijo que cualquiera de sus prototipos me destrozaría ... Yo sabía de sus " prototipos " lo que senseie había instruido , que Nagisa sensei utilizaba la ciencia para perfeccionar a sus peleadores genéticamente y que ahora mismo trabajaba en su serie zero que era potencialmente peligrosa , un prototipo de Nagisa eran las hermanas Tsuki , en su caso la más pequeña Tsuki -chan está diseñada genéticamente para soportar grandes dosis de dolor pero aún tenía sus limitaciones ... Sensei me había explicado cada uno de los prototipos de Nagisa sensei sus vituperes y defectos. Así que supuse que Abel -san era parte de sus prototipos y por eso la había lanzado en mi contra .  
Esa batalla no me lleno a plenitud y comencé a ver mi enorme desventaja y mis debilidades contra alguien como Abel-san así que enfoqué más mi estudio para que la siguiente vez que nos encontráramos ella no me regalara la victoria . Si no que pudiera llamarme un digno enemigo ya que después de todo ya no era un niño pequeño , ahora era un hombre . Sensei comenzó a enseñarme en tercero de secundaria acerca de todos y cada uno de los tipos de árboles genealógicos de los combatientes mitos y verdades sobre ellos . Me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que yo ignoraba .  
En diciembre sensei comenzó a enfermarse y nuestro año nuevo se vio reducido a que yo le cuidará en cama , tardo unas semanas en recuperarse y yo me moría de la preocupación , cada día me paraba temprano le ayudaba a ducharse le traía el desayuno a la cama y me iba a mis clases por la tarde le traía la comida le leía haikus y algunas lecturas de su selección y luego hacia mi tarea mientras el tomaba una siesta , por último la cena y a dormir . Su cuerpo parecía débil , tenía fiebres y algunas veces alucinaba , obvio yo sabía a quién alucinaba ...pero se negaba a ir a la enfermería ya que decía que no se quitaría a Nagisa sensei de encima . Algo definitivamente cierto y tampoco yo quería a esa mujer odiosa al lado de sensei . Así que yo me encargaba de todo , y la verdad me gustaba mucho atenderle , era como si el dependiera de mi , solía pensar que sensei me necesitaba y eso me gustaba de muchas maneras . Tenía 14 años y estaba a punto de salir de la secundaria pero la prepa no sería diferente ... Mi nombre no había aparecido aún y eso me gustaba , yo me quedaría al lado de sensei por siempre , al final el sería mío !  
\- Soubi quiero ir al baño ... Ayúdame !  
\- Hai!  
Sensei ... Sensei ... Sensei era todo mi mundo y yo le entregaría mi vida ... Por que era la persona que más amaba yo en el mundo .


	21. Chouko y Minami P3

Medicina para Chouko !  
\- Minami recoge lo ! Recoge lo todo y empieza de nuevo !  
La ropa había quedado revuelta por toda la sala de estudios , esa sala que nos conocía perfectamente , yo estaba en primer año de preparatoria cuando perdí mis orejas de la forma más espectacular y con la persona que amaba . Y desde ese día lo hacíamos casi diario a excepción de si nos tocaba entrenar por que ella era muy estricta en ese sentido , jamás se saltaba una batalla ni ningún entrenamiento . Incluso habíamos comenzado a entrenar juntos , ella para volverse más poderosa y yo para resistir el dolor . Deseaba hacerme más y más fuerte por ella !  
\- Chouko ! Crees que este bien que ...  
\- ya te dije que nadie viene a estudiar a estas salas !  
\- no me refiero a eso ! Me refiero a ...  
\- a?  
\- bueno y si tu ... Si quedases embarazada ?  
\- no me importa ! Si es de Minami sería la mama más feliz del mundo ! Además sería una mama muy joven y hermosa no crees Minami?  
\- si claro que lo creo! Pero ...  
\- no te preocupes más ! Ahora vamos a entrenar que se hace tarde!  
Asentí , pero me había quedado pensando si quizás eso era lo que Chouko deseaba . Bueno yo definitivamente quería estar con ella el resto de mi vida pero ser padre ahorita no era algo que exactamente hubiese querido , quería disfrutarla un poco más !  
Ella había cambiado hacia conmigo en dimensiones enormes , ahora era más relajada y sería vívidamente su cariño a diferencia del vacío que antes quedaba ahora era todo amor hacia mi , me hacia sentir superior , seguro y especial . Se había vuelto una verdadera amante y amiga y ahuyentaba mis inseguridades por mínimas que fueran ! Ahora era cálida naturalmente no como antes que yo y sólo yo sabía que era una máscara sobre una cara sin rostro . Chouko había cambiado , podía estar agudo de su amor hacia mi .  
Éramos una pareja única ! Jamás perdíamos ni un sólo encuentro , ella era la combatiente perfecta , obedecía fielmente a mis órdenes , era poderosa y tan estética su forma de luchar que para mi era otra forma de hacerle el amor ! Mirarla mientras peleábamos lado a lado .  
Antes de las vacaciones de fin de cursos y el campamento donde íbamos a ser separados seguramente , Chouko y yo tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte.  
\- entonces por que hemos trabajado tanto Chouko? Acaso todo esto es un juego para ti?  
\- Minami... Como puedes decir eso? Jamás ha sido un juego pero ... Yo quiero una vida pacífica a tu lado ! En verdad quieres seguir peleando? Con que fin?  
\- Chouko seremos los mejores !  
\- me alegra que pienses así Minami pero ... Por fin he comprendido que no deseó eso ! Quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo ... Tengo una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz y escapara de todo ...  
\- es simplemente irrelevante Chouko ! Somos peleadores bajo el mismo nombre !  
Ella agacho la mirada y dijo :  
\- eso es una orden Minami?  
Yo ya estaba muy acalorado por que no entendía nada de la situación así que sólo respondí :  
\- si ! Si lo es ! Eso es una orden!  
Ella asintió y se aferró de mi brazo .  
Al día siguiente me sentía un poco mal sobre como habían transcurrido las cosas pero si no me mostraba firme hacia ella ; jamás lograría ser un buen sacrifice , ni un buen hombre para protegerla .  
Las vacaciones llegaron y yo fui enviado a Hokkaido y ella a el templo en China . Durante ese campamento me entrene muy duro para soportar cualquier tipo de dolor ya sea físico o mental ; y por alguna razón recibí algunas confesiones de chicas que decían que ellas me harían feliz ! Yo no era ningún tonto y sabía que en realidad me decían que me amaban y esas cosas por que yo era uno de los mejores sacrificios y por que algunas de ellas odiaban a Chouko . Chouko a los ojos era la mujer las hermosa del mundo pero las demás estudiantes decían " no es nada especial , es una belleza ordinaria " cosa que todos los chicos negábamos , pero ella era mía pensé .  
\- quién es tuya ?  
-ah? - voltee y vi una sombra sobre una rama bastante alta .  
\- quién eres ?  
\- alguien que siente curiosidad sobre la pareja estrella !  
\- que boberías !  
\- boberías dices tu?  
\- primero preséntate aquí abajo!  
La figura dio un salto desde ese lugar tan alto y aterrizo perfectamente de pie , siendo que si fuera alguien normal seguro se hubiese roto un hueso .  
Una figura espectralmente blanca y alta , delgada a más no poder y de un cabello rojo fuego .  
\- quién es tuya? Responde!  
\- no tengo por que hacerlo !  
\- por que si piensas en Chouko , me temo estas equivocado !  
\- la conoces ?  
La chica asintió .  
\- acaso eres su amiga?  
La chica se le quedo mirando .  
\- si lo eres debes saber que Chouko y yo estamos enamorados !  
\- eso no importante tu dijiste que Chouko era tuya?  
\- pues si ! Naturalmente ! Ella será mía siempre ! Me ama !  
\- no siempre amar significa que te pertenece !  
\- Chouko es mía !  
\- no creo que nadie pudiera poseer a Chouko ! A dios no le agradan las personas como tu!  
\- que tonterías dices?  
\- te has vuelto demasiado voluble Ritsu Minami !  
\- voluble dices? Mira nada más tu una completa extraña vienes a interrogarme sobre mis asuntos y luego dices cosas desagradables !  
\- uno nunca debe sentirse dueño de la vida de alguien más y menos si ese alguien es preciado . Las cosas libres son las mejores ! Tu corazón se cierra a entender !  
\- esos son asuntos míos !  
\- pero dios siempre observa !  
\- dios no tiene nada que ver en esto ni tu ! Chouko es mía ! Mía por derecho , ella y yo nacimos bajo el mismo nombre y eso es algo que ni el mismo dios puede cambiar , ve a entrometerte en la vida de otros !  
Me fui muy molesto a mi habitación dejándola ahí parada ; vaya mujer esa no era la forma de conquistar me para que yo pensara en dejar a Chouko !  
Para cuando entré a segundo año de preparatoria Chouko y yo habíamos cambiado completamente nuestras personalidades . Ella ahora me derrocha a todo su amor y su ternura y yo sólo buscaba mejorar en las peleas .  
\- Chouko acábalos ahora!  
\- si amo!  
Algunas veces pedían piedad y ella mi miraba con esa cara de " por favor perdónales " pero yo más arremetía contra ellos , desde ese campamento seguía enojado por las palabras de esa tipa . Me sentía inquieto y confuso ...  
Para mediados del año escolar Chouko se había vuelto una sombra triste de mi , ella caminaba atrás de mi sin decir una palabra , sólo hablaba cuando nos encontrábamos a solas ! La combatiente perfecta !  
-Chouko dime ... Que piensas estudiar ?  
\- ah?  
\- si ... Cuando salgas! El próximo año te irás a la universidad no?  
Ella negó con la cabeza y agacho la mirada .  
\- entonces ?  
\- yo...yo voy a esperarte Minami !  
Esa mirada ! Esa maldita mirada !  
\- que tonterías dices Chouko ! Acaso no quieres convertirte en una profesional ? No se ! Desarrollarte en algo !  
\- sólo ... Quiero ser tu esposa !  
\- ah?  
\- entonces piezas casarte conmigo cuando salga yo de la prepa ?  
Ella me miro con esa mirada tan horrible y asintió .  
\- que tontería ! - las palabras de la chica se le vinieron a la cabeza - seguro a dios no le agradan las personas como tu! - sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se cristalizaron- tienes un gran potencial y lo vas a desperdiciar? Yo no pienso igual!  
\- entonces ... Entonces ... No quieres estar conmigo !  
\- no es eso Chouko ! Sólo que ... No se ! No creo que si nos casamos enseguida de salir de aquí eso sea beneficioso !  
Ella agacho la mirada y dijo :  
\- Minami es mi única oportunidad !  
\- no digas cosas tontas ! Eres muy hermosa y seguro las cosas cambiaran ... No lo se de cierto Chouko pero ...  
La pegue contra mi y le dije :  
\- no debes apresurarte a tomar decisiones idiotas !  
Ella me abrazo de una manera que me asusto ... Parecía aferrarse a mi hasta con las uñas .  
\- te amo Minami!  
\- yo a ti ! Yo te amo a ti Chouko !  
Las cosas fueron decayendo poco a poco comencé a fumar y a beber , salía con otros chicos que no eran del colegio por las noches y regresaba en las madrugadas , di por sentado que era suficientemente fuerte y deje de entrenar con ella , le dejaba plantada y sólo la buscaba para desfogar me a gusto ; un día estaba fumando y se me ocurrió una idea pésima .  
\- Chouko ! Serias mía?  
\- ah?  
\- serias mía?  
\- soy tuya Minami !  
\- bien!  
Le levantes falda y le di una fumada a mi tabaco . Luego ya que había avivado la llama se lo pegue a su muslo izquierdo ; ella se quejó y vi como un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas .  
\- ahora eres mía ! Está es mi marca !  
Le pegue a mi pecho y le si un beso en la frente .  
\- mía ! Mía! Chouko nunca lo olvides!  
No sabía si en esos momentos aún la amaba pero sabía que Chouko era de mi propiedad ! Me pertenecía y a nadie más!  
\- Chouko ! Ya pensaste a que universidad vas a aplicar?  
Ella negó con la cabeza .  
\- que te parece el programa en el extranjero?  
\- no!  
\- por ? Dicen que Londres es precioso con tus notas perfectas si lo alcanzas ; además tu familia es rica no?  
Ella sólo agachó la mirada !  
\- no me digas que no has aplicado para ninguno!  
Ella permaneció inmóvil .  
\- sigues con esa necedad de querer que nos casemos inmediatamente ?  
Ella asintió y dijo:  
\- si ya no me amas Minami eres libre de decirlo.  
\- sabes que te amo ! Y mucho ! Pero debes tener más ambición que eso no lo crees? La vida es muy corta como para estar viviendo de ese modo Chouko ! Además tu dices que me amas pero aún no has conocido a nadie más ! Tu me el es tan pequeño que te vuelves infantil y aburrida ! Debemos ampliar nuestros horizontes ! Crecer!  
\- tu ya has conocido a alguien más ?  
\- no es eso , aunque cada persona que conozco se vuelve una promesa para el futuro ... Que tipo de futuro quieres tu? No me digas que a mi lado ! Algún día te aburridas y te marcharás .  
\- no! - grito ella - yo jamás te dejaría Minami ! Te amo!  
\- cálmate !  
\- lo ... Lo siento ! - esa mirada de nuevo !  
\- yo tengo tantos planes ! Quiero llegar muy lejos Chouko ! Quiero volar de esta escuela infernal y vivir muchas cosas !  
\- si que has cambiado !- dijo ella - ya no eres más el pajarito tímido que me encontré !  
Ese comentario me fastidio y le dije :  
\- te ordeno que apliques para la beca al extranjero ! Necesitamos estar lejos ! Reencontrarnos ... Ya que hayamos sido ambiciosos y conocido otras personas !  
\- que ... Que otras personas ?  
\- bueno ... No se ! Conoces a Sagan Nagisa ?  
\- la chica de primero de secundaria ?  
Afirme  
\- ella sabe lo que quiere y es muy inteligente ! He hablado un par de veces con ella , no soporto su timbre de voz pero me gusta su determinación !  
\- Sagan Nagisa eh? ... Está bien Minami acatare tu orden , aplicare para la universidad de Londres !  
Las cosas entre nosotros no mejoraron y para cuando llegaron los exámenes finales ella me enseño que fue aceptada en Londres.  
Los exámenes acababan y las batallas comenzaban , unas cuantas rindas para que el destino me diera la lección más grande de mi vida ...  
Nos habían tocado enemigos que no representaban ningún problema para nosotros o al menos eso pensaba hasta que esa tarde calurosa de comienzos del verano anunciaron que nos tocaría contra timeless . Yo nunca había escuchado de ellos pero Chouko parecía asustada .  
\- por favor Minami hay que rendirnos ! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos unos minutos antes de subir al domo .- no quiero pelear más !  
\- Chouko no temas ! Estaremos bien !  
Me negué a escucharla ! Fui idiota ! Necio y más!  
Cuando subimos al domo vi a aquella chica pelirroja y Chouko me abrazo tan fuerte que escuche su corazón latir desbocado mientras decía :  
\- por favor ! Por favor ! No! No! Esto no debe pasar!  
\- tranquila Chouko sólo tenemos que ganarles !  
Ella me miro con esa mirada ... La deteste ! La detestaba tanto!  
\- Minami rindámonos! Vámonos de aquí! Hay que ser felices a nuestro modo! Como antes !  
\- Chouko que dices? Está batalla es mía!  
\- por favor Minami te lo suplico ! No me hagas pelear ! Por favor !  
La separe con una rudeza innecesaria de mi lado y le dije firme y arrogante .  
\- eres mi peleador Chouko te ordeno que pelees !  
Ella comenzó a temblar y sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear cuando dio dos pasos hacia atrás y el peleador de timeless nos reto.  
\- les reto a una batalla de hechizos sistema de batalla ! - dijo con voz baja .  
Chouko los miro , volteó a verme y dijo mirándome firmemente con los ojos empapados .  
\- acepto ! Sistema de batalla iniciado .  
Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas fue lo último que recuerdo ... Dicen que la batalla no duro mucho , no puedo recordar ni siquiera el primer ataque , no como peleo Chouko ... A lo lejos escuche ..." Minami te amo , te amaré siempre , resiste!"  
Para cuando desperté las luces me segaban terriblemente y el dolor era una constante en mi vida . Me vi postrado en una cama con ambas piernas, la cadera , la espalda y los brazos enyesados , casi no podía hablar traía un collarín rígido y estaba conectado a miles de tubos por todas partes . No se como pero recordé la cara de Chouko y comencé a llorar. Donde estaba? Necesitaba verla ? Por que no estaba a mi lado ? Chouko ven ! Es una maldita orden!  
Como había sucedido esto no sabía pero comencé a decaer más conforme pasaban los días , por que Chouko no venía a verme ? Que había pasado ? Deje que mi voluntad se fuera hasta los suelos ... Me deje morir ! Eso estaba haciendo ! Me estaba dejando morir !  
Una tarde justo cuando por la mañana había estado escuchando a las enfermeras que me cambiaban que no tardaría en morir ... Justo cuando el sol se ocultaba una figura se apareció por el marco de la puerta !  
Era ella ! Era Chouko ! Se le miraba tan hermosa y resplandeciente como ese atardecer . Comencé a llorar como un bebe al verla , y ella se acerco hasta mi cama se sentó suavemente intentando no moverme demasiado y me abrazo de una manera que no pude contenerme y comencé a berrear como niño.  
\- tranquilo ! Ya estoy aquí!  
Yo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido pero ella no dejaba de reconfortarme .  
Ella comenzó a tomar cuidados de mi , me daba de desayunar , de comer y de cenar , me bañaba me cambiaba y me ayudaba en los ejercicios de recuperación del habla .  
El primer año fue muy difícil , me quitaron el yeso de una pierna y de los brazos y comencé a hablar despacio .  
\- Chouko ... Que ... Que paso?  
\- tranquilo Minami ! Debes descansar !  
\- Chouko ... Donde estabas ?  
Ella acaricio mi rostro y me beso la frente .  
\- debes descansar , todo lo demás es irrelevante !  
\- pero... Pero..  
\- yo te cuidare !  
Asentí y me quede dormido . Así eran ahora nuestras pláticas . Ella no me decía mucho , sólo me parecía que su mirada había cambiado a la de antes , cuando éramos niños ... Esa mirada vacía y triste. Una tarde mientras ella leía algo para mi , no soporté más y me puse a llorar .  
\- que pasa Minami? Te duele algo?  
\- por que estas aquí? Por que no me hablas ? Acaso ya no me amas?  
\- Minami!  
\- Chouko dime que paso ? Que sucedió ? Por que me dejaste sólo?  
\- tranquilízate !  
\- me quiero morir Chouko ! No puedo caminar ! No puedo siquiera ir al baño por mi mismo ! No puedo hacer nada ! Y tu! Tu no mereces algo así! Yo quería ser el hombre que tu merecías , pero mírame ahora !  
Ella me abrazó y su abrazo fue cálido .  
\- tienes que tranquilizarte , estarás bien ! Comenzarás de nuevo Minami , no digas tonterías ...  
\- Chouko me duele muchísimo ... Me duele ! No quiero estar sin ti ...  
\- tranquilo !  
\- dime ! Dime por favor lo que sucedió? Dímelo!  
\- no necesitas llenar tu cabeza con esos recuerdos Minami ! Tienes una segunda oportunidad ... Volviste a nacer ... Podrías ir a casa y escapar de todo ...  
\- Chouko ... Abrázame !  
\- lo estoy haciendo Minami! Lo estoy haciendo !  
Para el segundo año en el hospital había recuperado la psicomotricidad de mis brazos pero mi pelvis ni mi espalda no sanaban! Muchos decían que no volvería a caminar . Mis piernas quedaron muy débiles tenía muchos problemas de la columna y tenía que estar constantemente medicado . Ella seguía atendiéndome , bañándome , cambiándome , dándome de comer por que la depresión me llevaba lejos de ves en cuando . Ella era lo único a lo único que podía aferrarme.  
\- nunca volveré a caminar !  
Ella me miro desde esos ojos fríos y respondió!  
\- eso no es cierto! Es hora de tu medicina .  
\- no quiero ! Para que si nunca voy a ser el mismo de antes ... Chouko ! Te quedarías conmigo aún si me volviera un estorbo ?  
\- ah? - ella comenzó a preparar una jeringa con la medicina - que tonterías dices Minami ... Sólo es medicina ! Sólo es medicina !  
Me tire a llorar en el colchón , por que no me decía algo?  
\- Chouko cuéntame que sucedió?  
\- debes estar tranquilo Minami !  
\- tranquilo? Chouko lo dices por que tu puedes caminar y valerte por ti misma pero si tu estuvieras en mi lugar ...  
Ella me volteó boca abajo y me dejo caer la inyección con una rudeza !  
\- si yo estuviera en tu lugar ... Tu nunca hubieras vuelto a mi!  
Voltee a verle y su mirada era tan fría que me arrepentí en ese instante y me puse a llorar como un niño pequeño ; ella tenía razón , no podía olvidar como la había tratado las últimas veces . Ella me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a reconfortarme  
\- ya ! Tranquilo es irrelevante !  
\- Chouko perdóname! Perdóname!  
-tranquilo , no te hace bien ponerte así ! Me prometes que estarás tranquilo!  
Asentí . Ella me acomodó en las almohadas , beso mi frente y me dijo :  
\- vas a estar bien ! Lo se!  
\- Chouko! - el efecto sedante de los analgésicos me dejaban noqueado en un par de minutos .  
\- aún puedes ser lo que quieres ser ,lo que dijiste que eras cuando te conocí Minami!  
El tiempo transcurría tan rápido y me había propuesto tener la firme determinación de curarme para estar cine ella . Había veces que el dolor me ganaba o las situaciones me rebasaban y estallaba , intentaba matarme y ella me tenía que abrazar fuertemente para que no hiciera nada estúpido . Ese segundo año fue muy duro para ambos.  
\- perdóname Chouko! - le solté esas palabras la tarde de la víspera de año nuevo .  
\- por?  
Ella me tenía bien arropado y estaba acostada a mi lado en mi cama mientras me abrazaba por encima de las colchas .  
\- por haberte hecho tanto daño ... Por haberte obligado a pelear ese día y por que tengas que verme así !  
Ella me beso la mejilla , ella ya no me besaba la boca desde que había regresado a verme , sólo besaba mi frente y pocas veces mis mejillas .  
\- Minami , eres mi compañero , compartimos el mismo nombre ! Tienes un cálido corazón , como el de un niño ! Tienes una mente hermosa ... - la mire y su mirada por un momento me pareció cálida y llena de sentimientos - ... Pero se está desintegrando , por toda esa medicina . Por toda esa medicina!  
\- por ... Toda la medicina ?  
Me acurruque en su pecho .  
\- Chouko te amo!  
\- Minami ... Duerme ! Debes dormir !  
Me quede callado , quería llorar así que cerré los ojos . Ella no me amaba más?  
El tercer año estaba más repuesto gracias a sus cuidados y su compasión , por que yo dentro de mi sabía que Chouko ya no me amaba .  
Ella aún hacia muchas cosas por mi , pero yo trataba de cooperar para que ella me vi viera a de como el hombre de antes . Tomaba terapias para fortalecer mis piernas y aprendía a caminar de nuevo . También a vestirme y a ir al baño o a identificar espacios .  
Un día le pedí que bajáramos a la cafetería a tomar una malteada y ella acepto .  
Pedimos dos malteadas ella de chocolate y yo de fresa . Además una tarta para compartir .  
\- Chouko ... Te ruego que me cuentes que paso ?  
\- Minami no es necesario !  
\- te lo ruego ! Si lo es! Necesito saber que sucedió?  
Ella me miro fríamente y asintió.  
\- no has cambiado verdad ?  
Le mire sorprendido y ella continuo.  
\- los oponentes te lanzaron setenta veces siete restricciones . Intente defendernos pero ellos son una categoría superior , aún restringido de esa manera te dieron la oportunidad de rendirte y te negaste ... Te rompieron todos los huesos , desgarraron tus músculos , atacaron tu sistema nervioso y tu cerebro ! Quedaste tendido en el piso cual muñeco de trapo . Tuve que tomar la iniciativa pues ellos querían comerse tus ojos y sacarte la columna vertebral para dejarte muerto así que me rendí . Me rendí sin resistencia ... Tenía que salvarte y me rendí.  
\- por que hiciste eso ?  
Creí que mi pregunta la sorprendería pero eso no sucedió.  
\- por que tu vida era más importante que una absurda disputa !  
\- y luego que sucedió?  
\- llamaron a una ambulancia , aún así tu vida estaba en severo peligro , nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cual sería el nivel de daño de tu cerebro y tu cuerpo ! Cuando acabaron de hacerte pruebas en efecto te habían causado un severo daño . Estuviste seis meses en coma inducido debido al dolor y luego ...  
\- donde estabas tu? Por que no viniste a verme ?  
\- vine a verte las últimas dos semanas hasta que acabo el ciclo escolar Minami y me dolió mucho verte así de desvalido y frágil - sus palabras me dolieron en el alma- pero tenía que cumplir tus órdenes ! Así que la segunda semana de verano tuve que partir a Londres como dijiste a tomar el curso de bienvenida a la universidad ... Pase el primer semestre y regrese a verte .  
\- por que regresaste ?  
\- tu debes de saberlo .  
\- por que regresaste si ya no me amas o si?  
\- Minami! No se trata de eso ... Tu y yo compartimos un nombre ...  
\- no me e gas con lo del nombre Chouko ... Dime me amas?  
Ella me miro con esa mirada fría y yo me levanté de la mesa tan aprisa que no podía resistirlo . Caí derechito a estamparme en el suelo y ella fue corriendo a ayudarme ...  
\- Aléjate de mi bruja ! - le grite - ya no me amas ! Enfermera ! Enfermera lléveme a mi habitación pronto ! Enfermera !  
Una enfermera vino a socorrerme y cuando llegue a mi cama me tire a llorar ... Me dolía la cadera demasiado , jamás sanaría ... Jamás !  
Al día siguiente me sentí avergonzado de mi comportamiento pero no hable para disculparme , en tanto ella se comportaba como siempre .  
Pasaron unos meses y yo me volvía más apegado a ella nuevamente pero ella no respondía a mi comportamiento entonces me frustra a y hacia berrinches por todo .  
Ya era un poco más independiente pero aún así mi cadera y mi espalda aún no funcionaban como deberían . Caminaba lentamente usando una andadera y tenía serios problemas de dolor lo cual me tenía mucho tiempo medicado . En el otoño del tercer año al igual que cuando había llegado trajo la cena y se sentó a mi lado . Cene y justo cuando estaba terminando le hice mi confesión de nuevo  
\- Chouko ... Crees que pronto me den de alta ?  
\- Hai! - dijo ella con esa mirada fría .  
\- Chouko ... Se que suena bastante estúpido pero ... Quiero rehacer mi vida ! Quiero reconquistarte y ser lo que un día me prometí y te prometí !  
\- Minami estarás bien! Lo se !  
Ella me miro por un momento con esa mirada cálida de antes y me susurro al oído.  
\- aún puedes ser lo que quieres ser ... Lo que dijiste que eras cuando me conociste ... Cuando te conocí ... Cuando me conociste ...  
Sus brazos me rodearon y baje la cuchara con la comida ... Sus labios se posaron el los míos y me beso apasionadamente , cerré los ojos ... Te amo Chouko pensé y en mi mente se escucho su voz " cuando te conocí corazón cálido" sabía que ella me estaba diciendo eso pero no supe como es que podía escucharla en mi mente ... Una tristeza se apoderó de mi corazón por que sentía que eso era una despedida , conforme los minutos avanzaban mi corazón entraba más y más en pánico .  
Cuando nuestras bocas necesitaron aliento ... No podía contener el llanto , ella me aparto el plato de comida y dijo :  
\- debes dormir Minami ! Estas cansado ... Mañana será otro día ! Debes descansar .  
\- no! Si me duermo te marcharás! No!  
\- shhhh yo siempre voy a estar contigo , soy tu combatiente .  
Ella poso su mano en mi frente y un pesado sueño me invadió .  
\- Chouko no uses tus hechizos conmigo! - dije al tiempo que bostezaba pesadamente.  
\- shhhh! No lo hago!  
\- Chouko no te vayas ! Pro... Prométemelo!  
\- Shhh debes dormir mi amor! Necesitas descansar !  
Le tome firmemente la mano  
\- Chouko te amo no me dejes ! Yo seré el padre de tus hijos !  
\- duerme !  
No podía más los ojos se me cerraban pero alcance a escuchar .  
\- te amo Minami por eso debes ser libre ! Sólo es medicina ... - ella estaba llorando ...  
Lo último que sentí fue que me arropo y acariciaba mis cabellos mientras me arrullaba , yo sujete su mano con todas mis fuerzas , no me importo si la estaba lastimando no la dejaría ir .  
Al otro día desperté con el olor de su perfume ... Pero ella se había marchado . Me puse como loco , salí corriendo a buscarla , tropecé y caí lo cual jodio más mi cadera y tuve que permanecer sedado unos días hasta que me tranquilizara . Caí en depresión y luego me levanté para tomar la firme determinación de ir a buscarla.  
Salí del hospital después de un año y medio después de que ella me dejara , no podía caminar mucho y si lo hacia tenía que apoyarme de la andadera .  
Tome clases particulares para poder acreditar la preparatoria y regrese al colegio esperando dar con su paradero , me reconocieron enseguida y me ofrecieron apoyarme con una licenciatura en docencia así que acepte . Tenía que averiguar algo de ella , un año en la escuela y me entere por la persona menos esperada ... Nagisa Sagan que ahora era graduada de la maestría , que Chouko había regresado a terminar sus estudios en Londres y había acabado en la mitad de tiempo ! Que hace poco había regresado a Japón y que estaba casada con un inglés que era hijo de una mujer de una de las mejores dinastías de Japón . Moví cielo mar y tierra hasta encontrarla ...  
Un año nuevo di con ella ... Los vi en el templo juntos ... Ella lucía hermosa, tenía unos seis meses de embarazo , sonreía mucho , el la miraba con tanto amor ... Por un momento ella me dedico una mirada pero era fría y sin sentimientos y luego me ignoro y siguió su camino .  
Esa noche comencé a emborracharme y luego de unas semanas decidí contactar con ella .  
\- que quieres Minami Ritsu ?  
\- Chouko ! Te amo!  
\- estas ebrio ! Que asco! No me molestes!  
\- Chouko - me arrodille - elíjeme a mi ! Yo soy tu sacrificio ! Compartimos el mismo no te elíjeme ! Sea por amor o por compasión , lástima ... Llámale como quieras !  
\- veté ! Tu y yo sólo éramos simples compañeros de trabajo !  
\- Chouko... Yo...  
\- me causas asco Minami veté ! Veté a llamo a la policía !  
\- Chouko te amo eres todo lo que tengo !  
\- has perdido la estética Ritsu ! Has perdido todo ! Recoge lo ! Recoge lo todo y empieza de nuevo ! Pero a mi déjame en paz!  
Ella arranco su coche y se marchó dejándome de rodillas .  
Así pase la mayoría del tiempo formando una cadena de adió y amor hacia ella . Con el eslabón de su primer y único hijo al que bautizo Soubi ... Ese era nuestro nombre ! Solía jurar que me vengaría de ella , de cada humillación que me parecía devolverme cuando le iba a rogar que me amara ... Chouko ... Era una mujer vil y despreciable ... Por que me salvo la vida si no me amaba? Por que ? Por que su corazón que según estaba lleno de amor hacia mi no pudo perdonarme ? Yo la hierba hecho feliz ? Ella era mía! Mía


	22. Conforme me despido micorazon se detiene

En algún lugar una voz me llamaba ... No sabía si en lo profundo de mi cabeza o mi corazón pero ese llamado se hacía tan intenso ...  
Había logrado acreditar la secundaria y ahora me encontraba a unos días del primer día de preparatoria ... Habíamos regresado del campamento antes de tiempo ya que una de las batallas había estado perturbadora y un sacrificio había salido muy lesionado ... A mi me importaba a menos que nada los demás pero desde que sensei había caído enfermo en diciembre no se había recuperado al cien y aún así me había obligado a apartarme de su lado para ir a el estúpido campamento de verano . Este año había sido organizado por Nana sensei que había retomado las riendas de estos , y aunque siempre que ella los organizaba algo ocurría que se salía de control era mejor escucharle a ella que la horrible voz de Nagisa sensei.  
Para cuando regresamos sensei se tomó unos días y nos encerramos es su habitación . Me dedique a cuidarle y este se lo tomó como que deseaba ser aleccionado ... Que pésima forma de tomarse una atención !  
\- por que tienes esa cara Soubi?  
\- no... Por nada sensei !  
\- eres el peor mentiroso y lo sabes verdad Soubi! Si tanto te molesta estar aquí conmigo o tan aburrido te parece eres libre de irte a donde te plazca .  
Hasta esa fecha nunca había intentado yo tomar la iniciativa con sensei pero su respuesta me calentó tanto el ánimo que cerré el libro entre mis manos de un golpe y enojado conteste .  
\- exactamente por eso! Quiero soñar siempre contigo sensei ! Este tiempo aquí es como uno de esos sueños que conmueven mi corazón ! Y sin barco tu crees que yo quiero ser aleccionado ? Para eso voy a entrar a la prepa ! No se sí sensei quiere hacerme sentir mal o que pretende? Acaso no sabe sensei cuantas lágrimas de tristeza he llorado en ese campamento sólo para regresar a tu lado? Son totalmente innumerables y aún así sólo me aleccionas !  
\- y que quieres Soubi!  
\- quiero ... Quiero ...- bote el libro al piso y me lance directo a su pantalón de pijama .  
Lo baje sin pensar las consecuencias y lo mire directamente a los ojos .  
\- entonces... Que piensas hacer Soubi!  
\- yo...yo...- no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como hacerlo me sentí avergonzado , termine por agachar la cabeza y recargarla en sus piernas .  
\- yo... Lo siento sensei.  
\- pequeño cobarde - dijo y me tomó de la barbilla ...nuestras miradas se encontraron y el me sonrió irónicamente .  
\- creo es tiempo de enseñarte ...  
El bajó su ropa interior y acaricio mi mejilla mientras me decía .  
\- se cuidadoso y evita usar tus dientes ; debes abrir grande y no permitir que roce más allá de tu campanilla .  
Ahora abre la boca .  
Yo le obedecí y me lo trague rápidamente ...  
\- ah! Soubi comienza por pequeñas chupadas así se siente mejor !  
Inmediatamente obedecí y comencé a dar pequeñas chupadas luego unas las grandes hasta que me metí todo y casi me vómito por que pegó directamente hasta un poco mas allá de mi campanilla .  
\- lo ... Lo siento sensei !- dije mientras intentaba toser y no vomitar .  
\- es un error de principiantes está bien! Te enseñare como se hace !  
Este me tomó por la camisa y me llevo hasta su cama , desabotono mi la pantalón y luego lo bajo junto con mi ropa interior .  
Beso mi vientre y mis muslos , de un aventón me envió directo al colchón y me beso en la boca de una forma mordaz y apasionada .  
Luego bajo hasta mi sexo y comenzó a chupar poco a poco , mi cuerpo por supuesto reaccionó de inmediato y me puse durísimo luego el continuo chupando hasta que se la metió toda y yo me iba perdiendo en su boca. Cuando sentía que explotaría el paro y bajo hasta mis tobillos mi pantalón y mi ropa interior y me dio media vuelta . Yo simplemente no reaccionaba sólo era un objeto que respondía a sus manos . Este levantó mis caderas y escupió en mi entrada .  
\- hoy no habrá preparación Soubi estas listo?  
Asentí . Me relaje lo más que pude , sabía que todos mis sueños y deseos estaban puestos en su simple tacto y que todos mis deseos era vueltos realidad en este momento así que cuando sentí como me lo enterraba sólo me aferre a las sábanas .  
\- te encontrare al otro lado del cielo sensei ! - susurre pero este me embistió con tanta fuerza que no pudo escucharme ; me dolió muchísimo pero al mismo tiempo me excito tanto que me corrí y este comenzó a embestirme una y otra vez enterrando sus uñas en los costados de mi cintura .  
Sabía que me iba a partir un día la cadera con tanta fuerza pero ese sería apenas un pequeño precio por disfrutarlo dentro de mi . Apreté bien los dientes cuando este clavó sus unas y sentí que mi carne se abría pero entonces llego a tocar como siempre ese punto en mi interior y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer . Este me tiró del cabello y dijo :  
\- maldición Soubi no seas ruidoso!  
Cerré los ojos y me dedique a disfrutar de cada una de sus embestidas , el estaba dentro de mi y eso era todo lo que importaba . Me corrí un par de veces ya que el me tocaba ese punto tan sensible demasiado y el después de una buena batalla se corrió dentro de mi .  
Por último lamió desde mi entrada hasta mi cuello pasando por mi espalda y término besándome el cuello .  
\- ahora veté y déjame descansar !  
\- sensei!  
\- Soubi necesito descansar !  
\- puedo ... Puedo quedarme con sensei a descansar !  
Este afirmo con sólo un movimiento de cabeza y se puso su ropa de nuevo ; yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero el me puso como condición quedarme sólo con la parte de arriba ; acepte y nos quedamos dormidos en su cama ... Ese día me sentí muy feliz , un momento tan especial poder dormir una siesta a su lado ! Una siesta después de hacer el amor!  
Era la mejor forma de comenzar el año escolar y me sentía terriblemente recargado de energía , tenía la esperanza de que sería un buen año pero mis ánimos de allegan cuando vi mi horario escolar Nagisa Sagan como profesora de ciencias y matemáticas ?!  
Que mal! Aún así trate de conservar mi bien ánimo , los rumores sobre mi no habían parado los más sonados eran que yo había perdido mis orejas con una mujer mayor , luego que con una profesora , luego que me lo había hecho yo sólo y así ! También estaban las especulaciones sobre mi nombre el cual aún no aparecía . Muchos decían que ya había aparecido y que no lo querían revelar por que era un nombre maldito y otros que yo no era un pésele genuino y por eso no aparecía mi nombre. Bueno hasta hubo quién dijo que yo era un extraterrestre y por eso no aparecería . A mi francamente me divertían todos y cada uno pero no me daba la gana aún hablar con nadie y por eso nada podía desmentir se .  
Para mi cumpleaños sensei me invito a cenar a uno de los mejores lugares y luego fuimos a pasar la noche en un hotel donde el postre fui yo ! Me ató a la cama y me unto crema de sabores , miel , chocolate , mantequilla de mani y mermelada de ciruela , luego lamió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo para finalmente hacerme el amor de una manera descomunalmente apasionada . Yo me revolví del placer , simplemente estuvo tan intensa la situación que perdí la cabeza entre tantas sensaciones de placer , que cuando el me la metió en la boca sentí un placer enorme y comencé a chupársela tan dulcemente que acabo corriendo se en mi cara ... Era un sabor salado y espeso pero era sensei , ese día me cogió hasta que amaneció ... Al día siguiente no me podía sentar y caminaba muy raro ... Supongo me había abierto una pequeña fisura en el trasero ... No era la primera vez que sucedía que sensei me insertaba sin preparación ni suficiente lubricación y me lastimaba . Pero valía la pena , estaba tan feliz que supuse que podía aguantar a Nagisa sensei hasta tres veces al día . Mentira su voz era insoportable !  
El curso escolar marchaba bien , el mas destacado de la clase de dibujo y pintura era yo y el menos destacado de ciencias como siempre . Por las tardes sensei me entrenaba pero ahora había días que simplemente platicaba conmigo o me pedía yo le explicará algunos conceptos o análisis de batallas o libros ... Algunas veces simplemente me sentaba a pintar mientras el preparaba especímenes de mariposas . Para los festivales de octubre generalmente se decidió que querían hacer una fiesta de Halloween si los profesores tutores le parecía bien , el cual estuvo de acuerdo y nos ayudo .  
El festival sería puesto en marcha de seis a once de la noche y se mandó un boletín por todo el colegio ... Una exageración para mi gustó !  
A mi grupo le toco montar una obra de teatro , y todos decidieron que yo sería el encargado de hacer la escenografía ya que me negué a ser el protagonista , la obra de teatro era " La dama de negro" así que esa semana puse todo mi entusiasmo para demostrar por que yo era el mejor y me quedo espléndidamente bien .  
El mismo día del festival los de mi grupo me pidieron ayuda para ser tramoyista y acepte , sensei y todos los profesores irían a ver la obra y luego disfrutarían del festival . La obra apenas había comenzado cuando localice inmediatamente a sensei en una de las principales butacas , se veía complacido con mi trabajo y además venía muy elegante y guapo , aún se notaba un poco enfermo pero había mejorado en el transcurso del tiempo .  
\- Agatsuma - kun ve a descansar y cuando nos toque mover la siguiente escenografía te llamare , has sido de mucha ayuda !  
\- Hai! - respondo seriamente y salí del auditorio por la puerta trasera a comprar una bebida , ya había caído la noche y las farolas de los jardines estaban ya encendidas , a lo lejos se podían ver las luces del festival. Deposité mi moneda y al esperar mi bebida nada !  
\- que lata! Se tragó mi moneda ! Pfff...  
Patee la máquina en espera de algún resultado positivo pero nada . Patee un par de veces más y nada .  
\- te puedo ofrecer de la mía - dijo esa vocecita y del espanto me caí de nalgas dándome un bien golpe .  
\- auch! Duelee! Quién demo...- iba a comenzar a reclamar cuando voltee a mi alrededor y lo ví a nadie más .  
\- siempre que caigas al suelo mira arriba atolondrado ... Ese cielo tan azul y lleno de estrellas ! Es maravilloso no? Es como si te dieras cuenta de todo lo hermoso que existe en el universo por primera vez !  
Un pequeño pie se asomó por encima de la máquina y la vi sentada allí . Era ella... Ojos azules obscuro como las profundidades del mar y cabellos negros ... Seguía igual que siempre no había crecido en nada , parecía no cambiar nunca . Era una niña con un viejo uniforme de niño ... Era como un ángel abandonado .  
\- que cosas piensas atolondrado?  
Me incorpore y recordé mi promesa , así que tome su mano y la bese .  
\- vaya ! Así que siempre cumples tu promesa .  
\- te ayudo a bajar ?  
\- no ... Yo puedo hacerlo . No te preocupes .  
Son importar lo que había dicho la tome por la cintura y la baje como a una muñeca .  
\- vaya ! Bueno gracias ... - me miro y se dio cuenta de mi estatura - dios ! Eres un gigante ! Gigantón ! Gigantón!  
\- no lo soy ! Tengo una estatura para para mi edad !  
\- eres muy alto!  
\- eres muy pequeña ! - respondí irritado .  
\- mmmh puede ser ! Ven vamos a dar un paseo ...  
Asentí , estaba acostumbrado a obedecerle como un ciego .  
\- ah ! Pero antes ... - ella se acerco a la máquina y metió la mano por la ranura donde caían las bebidas ...  
\- cuidado seré puede atorar!  
Una bebida callo inmediatamente ... Era la mía !  
\- toma atolondrado !  
\- ah? Gracias !

Le di la mano y caminamos hasta el jardín amarillo ... Una vista tremenda desde ahí . Ella se sentó en una banca de piedra que había y yo a su lado .  
\- que edad tienes atolondrado ? Cuantos años cumpliste?  
\- quince ! ... Emh - sentí vergüenza de confesar que ya era muy mayor y ella río encantada .  
\- así que ya eres un quinceañera eh? Oye que rápido pasa el tiempo ! Pareciese que fui ayer que te encontré asustado .  
\- mmmh - me sonroje de recordar mi patética escena .  
\- eres realmente lindo sabes ? Sigues tan lindo como cuando tenías seis !  
\- no creo sea prudente llamar a un chico lindo ... Eso es para las niñas como tu! Tu eres muy linda !  
\- que? - grito está y se levantó de un salto - dime algo atolondrado todo este tiempo has ido en serio conmigo?  
\- ah? - ir ... Ir en serio? Que me quería decir ?  
Ella se me quedo mirando con sus ojos abiertos como platos y luego dijo .  
\- no puede ser!  
\- que ? Que sucede ?  
Ella suspiro y se hizo un ovillo . Algo había dicho yo malo o había echo algo malo? No sabía pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla ... La quería, de alguna forma ella había salvado mi vida de tantas y tan diferentes maneras cuando era pequeño que me hinque ante ella y tome sus manos .  
\- lo siento ! No se que he dicho o echo pero me disculpo ! No quiero que te sientas triste o enojada por mi culpa ... Por favor perdón!  
Ella me miro con una mirada hermosa llena de amor hacia mi y dijo :  
\- mi amado Soubi ... Yo jamás podría sentirme así ! Aunque mi vida sea larga , solitario y sin final aparente mientras pueda abrazarte con estos brazos será como abrazar una luz en medio de la oscuridad .  
Ella se acerco tanto a mi rostro y con su pequeña mano me tomó de la barbilla ... Te la un miedo genuino pero no de ella si no de lo que sucedería . Ella me beso tan tiernamente que involuntariamente cerré los ojos ... Escuche unos latidos ... Era un corazón desbocado , era como si ese corazón estuviera apunto de reventar entonces caí en cuenta de que era mi corazón , mi cuerpo quedo vacío por esos instantes y comenzó a escuchar el mundo como era realmente . Una ternura descomunal me invadió y el viento , los árboles , los edificios , las flores y cada partícula alrededor se fundió con nosotros y comenzamos a danzar al unísono de mi corazón , su voz se escucho mi interior ... Podía escucharle a la perfección .  
" estas son las cosas verdaderamente maravillosas de vivir " " estas son las cosas verdaderamente maravillosas de morir "  
El lenguaje del mundo se me había revelado y vi por un instante pasar toda la vida de la tierra , escuchaba los pensamientos de cada criatura en la tierra tan clara y nítidamente que mi corazón dio un tumbo que parecía que se quería salir de mi pecho ... Quería despedirse de mi cuerpo e integrarse con el corazón del mundo . Una fuerza tan poderosa que sin darme cuenta quería gritar llorar y salir corriendo . Comencé a sentir desesperación , una enorme desesperación de sentir todas esas cosas y escuchar todas esas voces ... Por favor déjenme salir! Por favor !  
En un instante ella se separo de mi y caí al suelo directamente llorando .  
\- lo siento atolondrado no era mi intención que eso pasara ! Perdóname por favor !  
Me limpie las lágrimas y asentí no era posible que una niña de primaria hiciera llorar a uno de preparatoria ... Aunque dudaba de que ella siguiera en la primaria .  
\- que ... Que fue eso!  
\- sólo quería mostrarte algo pero ... En algún lugar de tu corazón una voz llamo al mío en lo profundo de mi !  
\- pero ... Esas sensaciones ...esa tristeza ... Ese dolor !  
\- para que hablar de ello ! De toda la tristeza o de lo dolorosa que es la vida atolondrado ... Mejor permite que tus labios canten una dulce alabanza a dios !  
\- esa voz ... Escuche tu voz ! Me susurraba esa palabras ... Esas palabras que no quiero olvidar pequeña !  
\- no la olvidaras mi amado Soubi ... Nunca !  
\- lo prometes?  
\- Hai! En cada recuerdo por las mínimo que sea siempre estaré ahí para guiarte !  
Ella se incorporó y me acaricio la cabeza .  
\- mi voz estará ahí para guiarte siempre ! Como un espejo quebrado ...  
Sentí una terrible a día de que el tiempo se detuviera y entonces instintivamente la pegue contra mi abrazándola , más que eso , triturando su pequeña espalda con mis brazos .  
\- perdóname nena ! Se que es irrespetuoso pero ...  
Ella comenzó a reír y me acaricio la cabeza . La mire pues no entendía el chiste de mi comentario y le pregunte :  
\- ah? He dicho algo gracioso?  
\- ay atolondrado por eso te amo! Dejar fantasear a tus sueños es bueno pero nunca permitas que se esfumen está bien ?  
Asentí y le mire ...  
\- bien ahora es tarde como para que estés aquí !  
\- ah? Que hora es ?  
\- es más de la una de la mañana!  
\- queeee?!  
\- no te preocupes ! Yo te cuido y estas seguro !  
\- ah! Bueno pequeña gracias pero ...  
\- ah! - dijo ella y suspiro - supongo que de verdad eres demasiado atolondrado para darte cuenta sólo eh? No por nada elegí un bien sobrenombre para ti atolondrado !  
\- que quieres decir ?  
Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se agachó ligeramente hasta quedar frente con frente . Entonces sus ojos me aferraron me pareció que en ellos se asoma a la inmensidad del mar . Sus ojos eran un espacio vacío aterrador y ella dijo en un tono muy suave y dulce .  
\- mi amado Soubi ... No te das cuenta acaso que no soy una ella !  
\- ah?  
Un sueño pesado me invadió y cerré los ojos . Mi vista ... Una ventana ...la quietud del alba... Y el silencio ... Mi cuerpo estaba desnudo . Entonces ella apareció ante mi y lo vi , por fin caí en cuenta . Ella no era ella ; sino el . También estaba desnudo ; era un chico no una chica !  
De una manera muy despacio se acerco hasta mi y me dijo :  
\- abre los ojos mi amado Soubi!  
De inmediato regresamos a la realidad . El estaba con su frente pegada a la mía y abría lentamente te los ojos .  
\- eres ... Un niño?  
El afirmo , y se despegó de mi .  
\- por eso ! Por eso usas pantalón ! Pero ... Pero ... Tienes cara ...  
\- aw. Lo se ! Es muy molesto ! Es la maldita marca !  
\- ah? Emh ... Debes disculparme por todo este tiempo! - dije avergonzado - no quiero que tengas una impresión mala de mi es sólo que ...  
\- eres demasiado atolondrado verdad atolondrado ? - dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca y sonriendo- pero descuida ! Así me gustas ! Así te amo así que ya que!  
\- ah?  
\- oye pero no por ser un chico tienes derecho a romper tu promesa eh?  
\- no ... No para nada !  
\- bien ! Ahora es tiempo de que vayas a la cama ! Ya estas horas son muy peligrosas para los niños !  
\- mira quién lo dice ! Te acompaño a tu cama !  
\- y como planeas regresar si está tremendamente oscuro.  
\- ah? Este bueno ya veré !  
\- crees que me olvidó que te da miedo la oscuridad atolondrado?  
Hice un mohín y este me ofreció su mano .  
\- no te preocupes atolondrado yo estaré bien ! Aunque tenga está apariencia soy bastante fuerte .  
\- pero ...  
\- ahora de es dormir .  
\- pero ...  
\- tranquilo , yo estoy aquí , deja que tu callado corazón y tu quiero cuerpo sean llenados y después renazcan ...  
Maldición! Estaba usando un hechizo contra mi ?  
\- sólo duerme mi amado por que no necesitas buscar más refugio , ni subir montañas no tampoco cruzar mares y océanos ...  
Una pesadez tomó mi cuerpo que se desplomó relajado sobre el y comenzó a nublar mi mente ... Tenía tanto que platicar con el , quería preguntarle tantas y tantas cosas que conforme me despido siento como lo corazón se detiene ! Es una sensación horrorosa y me invade el pánico pero soy incapaz de moverme .  
Por favor no me dejes ! Por favor ! Por... Mis ojos están pesado y poco a poco mis párpados se caen . Lo último que escucho es su voz dulce susurrarme  
\- aquí está ... Brillando dentro de ti esta justo aquí ! En tu corazón , en todo tu interior y yo te llevo dentro de mi ; siempre ... Siempre ... Como un sol queja estado siempre conmigo!  
Desperté al otro día en la enfermería con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Todo me había parecido un sueño aunque supe que no había sido así cuando vi la cara de furia de sensei .  
\- donde demonios te metiste?  
\- pe... Perdón sen...- este me abofeteo delante de las enfermeras y salió de ahí iracundo .  
Escuche a una de ellas comentar que yo siempre estaba dándole problemas a sensei , que me habían buscado toda la noche y me había hallado al fin en mi antigua habitación desnudo .  
Eso me valió una tunda de 500 azotes en las nalgas y espalda además de 290 varazos .  
Sensei estaba realmente irritado .  
\- no entiendes que si sales de noche te pueden suceder cosas muy malas !  
\- lo.. Lo siento sensei!  
\- lo siento sensei , lo siento sensei ! Es todo lo que sabes decir Soubi ! Carajo !  
\- lo arruine verdad ?  
\- si ! Y yo que pensaba darte un sorpresa !  
\- que? Que es?  
\- no te mereces nada ! Eres una basura !  
\- por favor sensei ! Por favor !  
\- eres como tu madre ! Una basura de persona que no entiende de agradecimiento!  
\- sensei por favor !  
\- lárgate Soubi me desagrada tu presencia ! Y si tanto te gusta tu habitación desde hoy puedes dormir en ella de nuevo ! No te quiero ver en la mía!  
\- no ! Por favor sensei ! Por favor! Por...  
\- Lárgate! - dijo y se hecho dos pastillas a la boca y se las paso con un trago de vino .  
Dos meses bastaron para hacerme sufrir una tortura . Esto era un juego de desquites y yo también podía jugar .  
Una mañana después de dejar mi cuarto bien arreglado y una nota para sensei donde decía que no debía culparse y blah blah blah me trepe al techo del edificio de preparatoria que tenía si acaso tres pisos y me aventé de ahí .  
Lo último que recuerdo fue que el viento hizo que mi cuerpo girara y caí con la parte derecha de lo hombro sobre una jardinera con rosas y espinas .  
Escuche como desde mi interior se quebraban mis huesos y luego como una espina partió la piel de mi mejilla ...pensé ..." No pensé claramente las cosas"  
Escuchaba flashazos de voces que decían que de esta no me libraría , que yo estaba enloquecido y que era mejor si moría por que quedaría completamente mal. No sabía que pasaba pero me sentía como en una carrera donde corría a gran velocidad sin poder ver por donde iba . Tenía que detenerme y pensar pero ... Necesitaba aferrarme a algo ... Necesitaba ... Escuche su voz .  
\- tranquilo atolondrado estoy aquí !  
El tomó mi mano y la acaricio con suavidad.  
Por favor sácame de esta oscuridad ... Por favor ! Por favor ! Pensé .  
\- tranquilo eso intento ! Debes permanecer tranquilo !  
No estaba pensando lo juro ! No quiero morir ! Sólo quiero ... Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse y pude sentir como el se trepaba a mi lado y acariciaba mis mejillas .  
\- Soubi mi amor ! Necesito que tu me lo pidas recuerdas? No puedo hacerlo sólo!  
Por favor ! Ayúdame ! Por favor ... Suplicaba yo en los pensamientos .  
\- se que es mucho pedir mi amor pero necesito que si es lo que deseas muevas tu cabeza en señal de afirmación . Dime Soubi deseas vivir ?  
Asentís sin pensar . Me costo trabajo pero asentí lentamente .  
\- deseas entonces que yo te ayude ?  
Asentí nuevamente y el cuello me proporciono un dolor terrible .  
\- entiendo . Así lo haré . Ahora debes estar tranquilo , necesito estés muy tranquilo y seas un bien chico está bien .  
La oscuridad me nublaba el juicio y en mi mente estaba aterrado , no podía más que confiar en el .  
\- Soubi mi amor abre la boca ... Te voy a dar tu medicina ... - dijo y el me abrió la boca y pude sentir sus labios en los míos - yo creo en ti ! Creo en tu corazón ! Creo en la misericordia y este es mi ofrenda ! Esto es mío y yo te lo doy a ti para que cada pedazo vuelva a ser uno , cada parte se una y nunca jamás quedara una marca en ti! Este es mi don! Este es mi corazón y el corazón de mis hijos .  
El me beso y de su boca emanó ese líquido amargo pero delicioso ... Llenaba mi estómago , mi tráquea , mis pulmones , mis huesos . Todo era ese delicioso líquido amargo y sin darme cuenta lo traje entre mis brazos para que nos dejara de dar ese majar que provenía de sus labios .  
Este me aparto con una fuerza terrible y entonces apenas si pude abrir los ojos y ver la luna en lo alto. Su luz me hirió los ojos.  
\- mi pequeña... Per... Perdón mi pequeño!  
\- duerme amor mío! Yo te cuido ! Duerme !  
Caí en un sueño tan pesado que no recuerdo haber soñado nada ! Cuando desperté había pasado tres días desde que me había aventado del edificio aquel y tenía la clavícula derecha enyesada y el pie derecho también.  
\- debes estar muy idiota !  
\- ah?  
Sensei estaba a mi lado y se le miraba cansado y ojeroso.  
\- que sea la última vez que utilizas este chantaje me escuchaste ?  
\- sensei! Yo...  
\- Soubi si te quieres morir que sea cuando hayas acabado tus estudios y por una razón genuina ; no por un capricho bobo!  
\- no era un capricho bobo ! Sensei te amo !  
\- que estupidez !  
\- tu ya lo sabes ... No quiero dormir en otro lugar que no sea contigo ! En tu cama !  
\- pues sí quieres dormir con un adulto pórtate como uno! Pero actúas como un maldito crió caprichoso!  
Sabía que tenía razón así que agaché la mirada avergonzado y no dije más .  
Era un verdadero milagro , tres días y ya estaba repuesto al setenta porciento ; mi clavícula estaba ya lista para moverse pero quería evitar el interrogatorio de las enfermeras y de sensei así que no dije nada más ! Le pedí a sensei que me dejarán ir a mis clases y este con mucho pesar acepto llevarme en una silla de ruedas , un error tras otro ! Nada más me vieron por los pasillos y los murmullos fueron incontenibles . Tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerle de oídos sordos . Debido a ese accidente la doctora del hospital le dijo a sensei que alguien debía tenerme bien vigilado y que si volvía a intentar quitarme la vida me internarían en un asilo .  
Por supuesto yo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo , sólo quería el amor de Ritsu sensei y este más obligado que de ganas me tuvo que llevar a su habitación de nuevo . Puso el futon en el piso de nuevo y retomamos desde el inicio.  
A unos meses de que este terminará Ritsu sensei hablo conmigo .  
\- como te sientes Soubi?  
\- Bonn sensei .  
\- mañana te quitan la bota del pie .  
Yo ya estaba mas que curado pero tener tanto yeso hacia que sensei no me dejara sólo !  
\- Hai!  
\- bien quería platicar contigo de algo muy especial .  
\- ah?  
\- tu nombre !  
\- mi... Mi nombre?


	23. Reunion de consejo

\- Soubi desvístete por favor !  
\- Hai!  
Era la tercera vez que sucedía ... Y tenía que obedecer las órdenes de mis superiores así que comencé a quitarme la ropa delante de ellos , me daba un poco de vergüenza pero nada fuera de este mundo ! Primero la camisa luego el pantalón las calcetas y la ropa interior finalmente .  
Había pasado a mi segundo año de preparatoria , había evadido el campamento pero sin buenos resultados ya que había estado yo sólo en la escuela y no había podido ver a sensei mucho . Así que por alguna razón acabe ese tiempo tomando asesorías extras de ciencias con Nagisa sensei ! Aburrido.  
Sensei ya había hablado conmigo sobre lo de mi nombre y el " consejo" o " las siete lunas " querían reunirse ya que a mi edad no era ya posible que el nombre no se exteriorizara ! O eso pensaban ellos !  
Después de hablar conmigo sobre eso aquel día , sensei me ordeno que me desvistiera y comenzó a explorarme el cuerpo detalladamente , el informo a el consejo y una semana antes de regresar los campistas me mandaron llamar me metieron en una sala y sensei junto con otro miembro del consejo me desnudaron y me exploraron nuevamente . Dos semanas de haber iniciado el ciclo fue la tercera vez que sucedía pero ahora delante de todo el consejo .  
Y ahí me hallaba yo , desnudo antes ellos ! Estos me pidieron que me recostara boca arriba en la mesa central y obedecí cada uno me inspeccionaba hasta las uñas ! Incluso en mis dientes hurgaron ! Luego boca abajo , ahí sensei se tomó la molestia de decir que el había inspeccionado " tooooodo" y por "tooooodo" se refería a a mi entrada , así que me evitaron la humillación !  
Luego de ese día sensei no volvió a comentar nada más sobre mi nombre , al fin de cuentas yo era un combatiente muy poderoso ahora y si no poseía un nombre quizás sensei me daría el suyo!  
Como sensei seguía bastante irritado por haberme arrojado de un tercer piso mi cumpleaños lo pase bastante mal. El decía siempre :  
\- si sigo mimándote de esa forma lo único que conseguiré es que en una de tus pataletas te mates ! Por dios ya tienes dieciséis años !  
Era cierto , dieciséis años ; estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria y completamente enamorado de mi maestro que terrible combinación no? En si a esta edad ya todos tenían sus nombres asociados , usualmente los sacrificios y los combatientes acababan siendo parejas amorosas pocos casos no se acoplaban con el pasar de los años pero yo a quién más podía haberme acoplado ? Llevaba diez años al lado de sensei , más tiempo del que había convivido con mis propios padres o con cualquier otro ser humano , le conocía completamente , sus defectos y sus virtudes , todas sus manías , sus peores y mejores momentos ; no había nada que el me escondiera u ocultara. Sensei...  
Por noviembre se libraron las batallas y fue algo desconcertante ya que yo era ya el único que no poseía un sacrificio propio , eso me dejaba en categorías más bajas ; lo que se traducía que sólo podía pelear con rangos más inferiores como niños de primaria o secundaria según Nagisa sensei.  
\- Soubi !  
Su voz chillona me saco de mis pensamientos .  
\- Nagisa sensei...  
\- no le digas que pretendes rendir las batallas ?  
\- Hai!  
\- tu sólo? En modo de auto?  
\- Hai!  
\- acaso no sabes que es potencialmente peligroso para ti hacer eso? Deberías rendirte !  
Le mire con gesto aburrido .  
\- o acaso piensas que Ritsu te va a respaldar como sacrificio ?  
\- Ritsu sensei siempre ha fungido esa función sensei !  
\- entonces no te importa la vida tuya ni la de Ritsu verdad?  
Que quería decir aquella mujer , sensei era loas valioso para mi.  
\- Explíquese Nagisa sensei , por favor!  
\- acaso Ritsu no te lo ha contado?  
Negué con la cabeza ; no tenía no idea de que hablaba ella .  
\- Ritsu no puede aguantar las peleas mucho tiempo ! Si se viera forzado a soportar hacerla de sacrificio nuevamente podría incluso morir ! Incluso con su cuerpo tan debilitado el prefiere llevarse una pelea a golpes antes que una de hechizos y sabes a que y a quién se debe eso?  
\- no! - dije aunque ya me daba una idea .  
\- hace mucho tiempo Ritsu y su peleador perdieron una pelea ... La pelea era contra unos de los kuraidesu más poderosos y su peleador de Ritsu que quiero evitar mancharme los labios al pronunciar su nombre pero tu y yo sabemos de quién hablo ; le dejo sólo . Ritsu recibió el ataque al 100% . Ya que su peleador deliberadamente lo dejo a merced de los ataques mortales de los kuraidesu. Salió apenas con vida , cada hueso de su cuerpo roto , cada órgano inservible , cada músculo desgarrado ! Permaneció seis meses en coma ! Luego de eso y de dolorosos tratamientos el apenas pudo recuperarse aparentemente ... Pero su cuerpo quedo marcado de por vida ! Su cuerpo quedo tan frágil ! Ahora dime algo Soubi ! En serio quieres matar a tu maestro ?  
Era ... Era cierto eso ? Acaso la falta de cuidado de mi mama le había de verdad causado ese daño a propósito? No! No podía ...  
\- entonces Soubi? Es obvio que tu no eres un peleador ! No tienes nombre ! No hay una razón para que estés aquí ! Es simplemente irreconocible tu presencia . Y bueno no es que me importe pero le tomó cuatro años y medio de su vida salir de ese hospital a Ritsu . Acaso quieres mandarlo de vuelta ?  
Negué con la cabeza , no me fiaba de las palabras de Nagisa sensei pero era cierto que sensei tenía una salud bastante mala . Se la pasaba tomando pastillas para el dolor y además últimamente se había enfermado bastante así que decidí ir a su oficina antes de la batalla a preguntarle.  
Aún faltaban unos veinte minutos para la batalla cuando tome mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la oficina de sensei . Los jardines estaba simplemente iluminados por las farolas .  
\- entonces que piensas hacer con Soubi !  
\- no lo se! Su nombre no se ha manifestado , es un gran peleador pero es mortal para el pelear sin un nombre propio .  
\- pues faltan dos miembros del consejo por conocerlo y opinar así que si les vendes bien la idea de conservarlo será algo positivo y si no Soubi ...  
\- lo se ! Irá directo al orfanatorio!  
\- sabes bien que no puedes conservarlo ! Además estoy seguro de que tampoco es algo que desees. O si?  
\- no! Soubi es hijo de esa odiosa mujer ! Tan sólo recordarla me causa asco!  
\- tendrás que hablar con los miembros más conflictivos del consejo y ver que deciden ellos .  
\- bueno ... Recuerda que sólo uno de ellos es activo por que los otros han decidido casi no participar de el consejo .  
\- es cierto ...  
No podía seguir escuchando , me negaba a seguir escuchando ! Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo ! Sensei ... Senseie despreciaba por ser hijo de la mujer que casi lo dejo medio muerto ? O acaso simplemente no me amaba? Era eso su venganza? Acaso destrozar mi corazón era su gran venganza?  
No pude soportar más y salí corriendo de ahí . Corrí atravesando los jardines sin fijarme el rumbo o la dirección y salí en picada rumbo al estacionamiento , salte la pluma que contenía a los carros de ingreso y luego trepe la reja que había sido restaurada y seguí por la avenida hasta la principal , no había dirección alguna en mi correr sólo corría para dejar el pasado atrás ,no quería saber nada de mi mama de mi papa de sensei o de las batallas sólo quería ser libre ! Sólo quería respirar sin sentir que mataba a alguien o moría por dentro . No quería estar en esa escuela de porquería o ir a parar a un orfanato sólo quería ser libre !  
Corrí tanto y tan aprisa que llegue a la autopista ye tire en medio del camino , con suerte algún conductor distraído me arrollaría y no tendría que hacer nada !  
Espere ... El tiempo pasaba tan lento ! Espere ... Espere ... Carajo que nadie transita las autopistas a estas malditas horas ? Cerré los ojos y recordé cuando había escapado de pequeño y me había encontrado a Abel-san ... Como pudo engañar a ese oficial ? Como pudo engañar a los demás ? Como podía ser un el ella? Ah ! Me levanté sobre mis antebrazos y exhale tan fuerte que me asuste a mi mismo . Justo cuando me iba a parar un vehículo venía a toda marcha en mi dirección. Era un Rolls Royce negro . Me volví a tender en el piso y cerré los ojos ; era mi única oportunidad ! Adiós a todos no necesitaba una realidad tan asquerosa ! Te se todos mis músculos ya que el vehículo estaba a unos metros de mi y apreté fuerte la mandíbula .  
Vamos ... Vamos! Pensaba .  
\- destruir el medio es una pérdida de tiempo , desde el perfecto comienzo ... Hasta la meta , no lo crees Soubi ?  
Esa voz ... Esa voz ! Abrí un ojo y la vi . Estaba de cuclillas a mi lado , su uniforme , su rompe vientos ... Su rostro hermoso , si cabello morado y sedoso!  
\- ...a...Abel!  
\- que haces tirado aquí Soubi?  
\- ah- exclame y solté un suspiro- larga historia !  
\- entonces me la contarás mientras te invito algo de comer , que te parece ...  
\- pero..  
\- anda! Después de comer podrás venir a matarte todo lo que desees!- dijo riendo y estos hizo sentir avergonzado .  
Tome su mano y está me llevo hasta el vehículo . Un carro simplemente precioso! Magnífico , era un muestra de verdadero lujo !  
\- Abel... Puedo preguntarte algo?  
\- Hai Hai!  
\- tu familia es rica verdad ?  
\- ah? No entiendo Soubi!  
\- bueno supongo deben ser verdaderamente ricos para poseer un vehículo así de lujoso no?  
\- supongo ! La verdad es que pocas veces me ocupo del valor de los bienes materiales Soubi!  
\- tienes hermanos?  
\- si! - respondió ella con una risita .  
-cuantos si se puede saber ?  
\- dos hermanos más !  
\- y ellos están en la escuela contigo ?  
\- sólo uno de ellos !  
\- ah! Y te llevas bien con el o ella !  
\- no siempre ! Hay veces que las sombras se establecen en nuestros corazones , y dejan un lugar ahí... Hay veces que nuestras mentes están afligidas ... Pero supongo que soy afortunada ! Y dime a donde quieres ir Soubi ?  
\- mmmh! No lo se ... Yo ...  
\- mmmh ya se ! Tu cumpleaños fue en septiembre cierto?  
Asentí avergonzado y ella bajo la ventanilla que daba hacia el conductor y le dijo algo en francés .  
\- vamos a celebrarlo que te parece ? Son tus dieciséis años cierto?  
Asentí más avergonzado y dije:  
\- no tienes por que molestarte Abel ...  
\- por? Acaso no soy buena compañía ?  
\- no! Nada de eso es sólo que ... Siempre tu me invitas y yo nunca he podido invitarte , ya que no poseo dinero propio ! Me da vergüenza !  
\- Soubi ! - dijo ella y luego a completo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza afectuosamente - si aún respiras a los dieciséis años debes considerarte afortunado eh? La mayoría de los chicos de tu edad están respirando un humo corrupto , prendiéndose fuego por diversión barata , reuniendo piezas de sus corazones rotos por amores que salieron mal !  
\- ah?  
Fuimos a una primera parada , yo conocía esa tienda que contaba con un diseñador exclusivo y ella compró un traje bastante caro para mi . Eso además de que pidió que lo ajustarán en el momento y que fuera rápidamente para salir con el puesto . También compró unos zapatos hermosos para mi ... Nunca había yo escuchado precios tan ridículamente altos .  
Después de vestirnos de etiqueta o bueno más bien yo nos dirigimos a un sitio por demás caro , era un restaurante austriaco donde sólo selectos miembros podían ingresar , ella tenía un lugar especial reservado en una de las terrazas , un sitio enorme protegido por ventanales , que constaba de una mesa espaciosa con dos sillas y alrededor flores de todos colores ! El platillo más barato estaba en 235000 yenes ! Y eso lo supe por un camarero que interrogue cuando Abel había visitado el tocador ya que los precios eran tan absurdos que no los ponían en la carta.  
\- estas listo para ordenar Soubi ?  
\- ah! Emmh bueno tu puedes hacerme alguna recomendación ! - dije algo nervioso.  
\- mmmh Soubi contéstame algo no te gusta la comida austriaca?  
\- eh? - no, no es eso es sólo que... No ...- tenía que confesar que nunca había comido algo de ese tipo de comida - es que nunca la te probado ... No sé ni que dice el menú .  
Me sonroje de la vergüenza y agaché la mirada .  
\- entonces tienes que disculparme ! De verdad lo siento !  
\- ah?  
\- es tu celebración y elegí por ti !  
\- pero...  
\- así que no comeremos esto ! Dime que se antoja comer!  
\- ah?  
Ella puso la carta a un lado y entrelazó sus manos mientras me dedicaba una mirada muy dulce !  
\- emh bueno ... Se le antoja comer nabe! Pero no me molestaría comer algo de lo que hay en el menú!  
El servicio estaba presente y ella hablo en un idioma que completamente desconocía . En la escuela sólo nos instruían en inglés y el francés era un idioma optativo que jamás tome . Le dio instrucciones al servicio y estos se retiraron de inmediato .  
\- eso que le dijiste era en austriaco?  
Ella dio una risita y luego contesto :  
\- no Soubi , el idioma oficial en Austria es el alemán así que eso era alemán !  
\- Abel! Eres muy inteligente ! Cuantos idiomas hablas?  
\- la verdad? - dijo ella sonriendo - no lo se perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo!  
-queeee? Ah Abel debe ser un genio de esos raros !  
\- no Soubi para nada ! Pero cuéntame por que estabas ahí tirado en la autopista ? Acaso se ha vuelto tu pasatiempo preferido intentar matarte ?  
\- ah? Bueno no es que sea un pasatiempo ; además ...  
\- pero si apenas hace no las de seis meses te arrojaste de un tercer piso verdad?  
\- ah! Este bueno ...- me moría de la vergüenza !  
\- no te preocupes Soubi ... No te estoy recrimina el mi juzgando ... Supongo eres parte de la juventud salvaje ! Una generación de arriesgados ! Está generación persigue sueños visiones de futuros lejanos y sueñan revelar la verdad un día ... Pero no sabemos si esa verdad está viva aún o un día morirá antes de ser revelada no lo crees?  
\- Abel ... Yo ... Bueno es que ...  
No podía contenerme más y comencé a llorar y a contarle todo sobre sensei y yo , sobre mis padres ,sobre lo que me había dicho Nagisa sensei y sobre las relaciones de mi vida ; todas eran absolutamente destructivas y horrendas . La comida llego acompañada de vino dulce y comencé a beber sin importarme que , ella no me dijo nada sólo me escuchaba paciente, ella no comió ni bebió absolutamente nada y aunque eso me pareció raro no hice ningún reproche ya mucho hacia ella con escuchar mi patética vida . Cuando al fin acabe de desahogarme por completo uno de los meseros trajo una silla y la coloco a mi lado . Ella fue asentarse a mi lado y tomó mi mano .  
\- eso no es cierto Soubi ! Nagisa sensei te mintió !  
\- ah? Pero...  
\- también tu lo sabes en tu corazón ! Verdad?  
\- no... No lo se! Pero sensei nunca podrá amarme por lo que mi madre le hizo ! Yo estaba seguro de que me ganaría un espacio en su corazón pero ...  
\- escucha bien lo que te diré Soubi ; voy a romper una ley muy importante contigo pero no soporto que sufras de esa manera ... - dijo y acaricio mi mejilla- no debes cuestionar mi palabra entendiste ?  
Asentí . Tenía el presentimiento de que Abel sabía más de lo que su apariencia juvenil decía .  
\- Ritsu es una criatura posesiva y enferma ! Su corazón está enfermo y siempre ha sido un corazón temeroso! Ritsu ... Tiene un corazón muerto y olvidado que no encaja con tu corazón que aún sangra y es afortunado el como te dije prendió fuego a sus sentimientos ... Su posesivo das hacia Chouko desencadeno la ira de cosas que no deben ser molestadas . El día del combate le dieron la oportunidad de rendirse , el plan de Chouko era salvar a su sacrifice ante todo ! Igual que tu ella siempre daba lo mejor de si sin importar las consecuencias ; pero el y su maldito ego, su ambición mortal lo ocasionaron !  
Tres simples ataques y su cuerpo se vio reducido a cenizas por aquellos que el ahora teme ! Chouko intentó intervenir en los ataques pero fue neutralizada rápidamente. Ella sabía que eso pasaría por eso intento rendirse pero el continuo ... Cuando el amo está perdido el perro usualmente también lo está pero en cuanto el perdió la consciencia ella se rindió ! Ella le salvó la vida a ese necio que lo había perdido todo y se convirtió en una figura triste ! Su diagnóstico era malo pero aún así eso intervino y término haciendo lo correcto !  
Trajeron el postre y yo ya estaba bastante embriagado .  
\- si eso fue cierto y no lo dudo Abel ... Por que sensei me desprecia de esa forma ?  
\- por que Ritsu está ciego de venganza ! Ritsu es una de las criaturas más pasionales y posesivas que me conocido ! Sin esos dos atributos Ritsu es sólo un niño pequeño asustado intentando crecer ! Demasiado corrompido para poder ver las cosas objetivamente ! Soubi no debes albergar jamás esos sentimientos en tu corazón ! Más le valía a Ritsu haber muerto en esa batalla!  
\- no! - grite pegando un golpe en la mesa y luego mis mejillas se encendieron - discúlpame Abel, discúlpame!  
\- Soubi ... Vamos a dormir está bien!  
\- no quiero regresar ! No puedo regresar !  
\- estas tan enamorado de el?  
Asentí .  
\- Soubi!  
\- soy patético no? Enamorado del enamorado de mi mama ! Soy sólo una porquería , un rostro sin vida que es mejor olvidar pronto y ahora mis ojos están inundados por lo que me has contado ! No puedo competir con mi mama ! No puedo competir con su fantasma ! Las palabras que dejo el en mi cabeza me han roto el corazón Abel!  
\- Soubi ...- ella me pero contra su pecho y me abrazo fuertemente , todo me daba vueltas - Soubi si estas enamorado entonces eres afortunado sabes? La mayoría de nosotros estamos amargados por alguien ! Y no la pasamos dañándonos a nosotros mismos para distraer a nuestros corazones de que puedan quedarse extrañando los ...  
\- Abel... Conociste a mi madre ? - dije sintiendo un sueño terrible .  
\- si Soubi , la conocí !  
\- como... Es...- no podía seguir despierto estaba demasiado mareado y ebrio y comencé a forzar las palabras - como ... Es que la conocí...ste?  
\- debes dormir Soubi .  
\- no...no puedo levantarme ! Perdona...mi ... Comportamiento ...- dije dejando caer mi cabeza sobre sus delicados hombros .  
\- como era ... Ella?  
\- era una chica muy dulce , todos la amaban! Chouko ...yo siempre la extrañare !  
Mis sentidos se nublaban por tanto alcohol y con dificultad pude escucharla . Luego sin saber por que le confesé .  
\- sabes...aún no ha aparecido mi nombre ! Tal vez ni siquiera sea un... Un... Peleador ... Genuino ... Tal ... Vez ... Todo ... Sea inu...inútil!  
Después de eso seguía consciente pero incapaz de moverme , tan sólo sentía lo que ocurría a mi alrededor . Sentí como unos brazos potentes me alzaban y como me depositaban en el carro , sentó cuando este comenzó a avanzar y como se mecía , sentí cuando alguien me alzo y luego me depósito en lo que seguramente sería una cama muy blanda . Sentí como me desnudaban por completo ... Alguien ... Unas manos intensamente frías me quitaron la ropa y comenzaron a hurgar por todo mi cuerpo como sensei cuando me hizo las revisiones para buscar mi nombre . Me abrieron la boca , me voltearon boca abajo , inspeccionaron cada dedo de mis manos y pies , para no entrar en detalles morbosos inspeccionaron absolutamente todo mi cuerpo. Lo último que alcance a escuchar fue una voz dice y queda decir :  
\- lo he revisado ya escrupulosamente y nada ! Está en blanco ! ... Lo se!  
Al día siguiente me desperté hasta por la tarde y Abel no se encontraba en la habitación , yo traía puesto una pijama de seda color azul claro y no podía recordar muy bien si había soñado lo último de la velada o había sido real . Tocaron la puerta y vi entrar a sensei seguido de personal del hotel que traían tres carritos , uno con comida de todo tipo , el segundo con bebidas variadas y el tercero con muchos postres !  
Casi le muero del infarto al ver a sensei seguro estaría más que enojado conmigo ! Seguro me retaría de una forma horrible o peor aún me expulsaría o lo más grave ... Me dejaría por completo cansado de mis berrinches .  
Este se sentó a los pues de mi cama enorme y yo temblaba por lo que pudiera suceder . El personal dejo los carritos con el servicio y paso a retirarse .  
Mi miedo comenzó a serás evidente ya que temblaba en exceso y el comenzó a hablar .  
\- Soubi! Eres... Un idiota!- dijo y me volteó a ver ; al contrario de la mirada de ira que estaba yo esperando , me mostró una mirada triste . - Soubi , por que te marchaste?  
\- sen...sensei yo...  
\- que acaso no ves como me preocupo por ti?  
-sensei ...  
Este se levantó y rodeó la cama hasta donde yo estaba . Levantó su mano como si fuera a ponerme un golpe y yo me hice un ovillo y me cubrí la cabeza con las manos apretando los ojos para recibir mi castigo pero en su lugar aterrizo en mi cabeza una suave caricia que me desconcertó e hizo que saliera de mi caparazón .  
Lo mire y su rostro estaba deshecho por completo , sensei tenía los ojos rojos y unas ojeras pavorosas , no soporté mucho y lo jale para abrazarlo fuertemente . Esto hizo que el cayera sobre mi , pero se dejo abrazar bien .  
\- lo siento tanto sensei ! Te amo ! Nunca escapare ; es más nunca podría aunque estuviera al otro lado del mundo ! Jamás podría escapar de ti ! Sólo ... No quiero causarte más dolor !  
El permanecía atrapado en mis brazos sin moverse pero recito en voz baja .  
\- no hagas caso a la idiota de Nagisa ! Ella te invento mentiras y sólo un bobo como tu cree eso !  
\- pero ... Pero ... Se que algunas cosas son ...  
\- son verdad ! Es cierto que pase cuatro años y medio de mi vida metido en un hospital ; pero no tiene nada que ver contigo ! Eso es mi pasado ...  
\- sensei ...  
Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y comenzó a albergar nuevas esperanzas ... Exactamente eso era pasado y Abel me había dicho que no debía albergar sentimientos negativos en contra así que una especie de nueva esperanza surgió dentro de lo más profundo de mi corazón .  
Sin pensarlo mucho tome su rostro entre mis manos y le plante un beso monumental . Esta vez sería yo quién le hiciera temblar y derrumbarse .  
Comencé a besarle con mucha intensidad y en un giro lo puse debajo de mi . Mi lengua hacia torrentes con la suya y le despojé de su camisa que se notaba que había sido cuidadosamente planchada pero aquí no serviría más que de estorbo . Le eche todo mi peso encima y este quedo contra el colchón , luego comencé a besar su cuello , comencé a morder este y succionar para tratar de dejarle mis marcas , mordió su clavícula y sus pezones , chupada a , besaba y mordía todo a mi paso dejando tan sólo un rastro de marcas rojizas . Llegue hasta su vientre y vi su pantalón como un estorbo , voltee a verle y este me miro como si me estuviera retando a que no podría hacerlo pero yo ya estaba muy caliente y duro y arranque literalmente los botones de un zarpazo y con todo y ropa interior se fue a volar lejos .  
Bese su vientre su piernas sus muslos y comencé a chupársela de una forma única , era gentil con su sexo pero era rápida y me lo comía a bocados enormes ! El comenzó a jadear y me por los cabellos haciendo que me la metiera más y más aprisa . Yo evitaba que su sexo tocara con mi campanilla , este momento sería mío . El no tardo mucho en explotar esta vez y se corrió dentro de mi boca . Luego hábilmente subí hasta la suya y aún con algo de su material le bese ! Le bese tan profunda y amorosamente que fue la primera vez que le vi cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar . Pero este momento era mío así que lo tome por la cintura le si media vuelta y comencé a ocuparme de su entrada , está vez el que dominaba era yo y no el ye sentí bastante bien . Le bese todo! Desde la espalda hasta su entrada y luego introduje de primera instancia dos dedos dentro su cuerpo dio un respingo y lo controle sujetando con una mano su cadera ; comencé a mover los dedos que tenía dentro y este jadeaba en exceso .  
\- para ! - dijo pero para mi su petición fue irrelevante , introduje un tercer dedo y seguí jugueteando .  
\- Soubi ! Para!  
\- voy a entrar - dije y de una estocada arremetí contra el . Le mire literalmente morder una almohada y aferrarse a las sábanas .  
Ahora entendía el placer de dar embestidas realmente duras y continuas . A diferencia de el tarde mucho en terminar , ya que en ese momento yo podría una juventud y vitalidad tremenda . Apenas dieciséis años , aunque tengo que reconocerle que el soporto bien hasta que me vine dentro de el ... Terminamos aproximadamente como a las siete de la noche y en cuanto acabe caí directo a su lado .  
Me tome unos minutos para pensar lo acababa de hacer , durante todo el tiempo que me lo había estado cogiendo no había pensado en mis acciones . Entonces caí en cuenta ... " carajo me cogí a mi maestro" los colores se le subieron al rostro y entonces trate de evadir su mirada .  
Este me obligo a mirarle tomando mi barbilla casi a un punto que dolía .  
\- Soubi !  
\- yo... Sensei yo...  
\- lo has hecho bien Soubi!  
\- ah?  
\- vamos a tomar un baño y vámonos a casa.  
\- ah? Va...vamos a tomar un baño?  
\- acaso estas sordo ? - dijo y se levantó .  
Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta el baño .  
Regresamos a casa aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche . No podía creer que me hubiese cogido a sensei , que hubiéramos compartido la bañera en un momento muy apacible y que regresáramos a casa juntos !  
Esa noche volví a entrar a su cama y me sentí con las confianza de abrazarle .  
De ahí en adelante era como si las cosas jamás hubiesen cambiado . Sensei no me reto por escapar sólo por perder por ausencia la pelea . No me pregunto nada sobre la habitación o cualquier otra cosa. No yo me atreví a preguntar como es que se había enterado que yo estaba en ese hotel . El año nuevo fue el mismo , el me llevo a cenar a un restaurante tradicional y luego fuimos al templo! Regresamos a la habitación y me cogió tan duro que no pude sentarme por una semana . A finales de enero hacia un frío terrible y sensei me comunico algo que me dejo alarmado .  
\- Soubi. . En una semana el consejo completo se reunirá y han solicitado tu presencia ahí .  
-es ... Para decidir sobre lo de mi nombre verdad?  
\- si!  
\- si no tengo un nombre no podré permanecer aquí sensei?  
\- no se que sucederá Soubi !  
Su mirada se notaba vacía y eso me hizo suponer que al menos le dolía yo un poco.  
Esa semana paso muy rápido y el viernes citado llego . Tuve que esperar alrededor de 45 min en la recepción al lado de Mey -san .  
\- tranquilo Soubi -kun estará todo bien ! - me dijo está cuando recibió la orden de que me dejasen pasar .  
\- gracias Mey-san !  
\- sólo sonríe ! No se si eso es lo que hubiese dicho Hatsuko-san pero es lo más parecido a lo que hubiese dicho.  
Asentí . Hatsuko... Que habría sido de ella.  
Entré a la sala donde el consejo se reunía . Una mesa con forma de media luna y nueve sillas alrededor , hasta donde yo sabía sólo eran siete lunas no nueve así que eso me saco de mi concentración .  
De una de esas sillas que estaban en las sombras y de las cuales no podía ni verles el rostro a los participantes se levantó sensei y se acerco lentamente a mi .  
\- Soubi desnúdate por favor !  
\- otra... Otra vez sensei?  
Este asintió y dijo:  
\- obedéceme Soubi !  
Comencé a quitarme la camisa nuevamente y los zapatos cuando uno de los presentes se levantó de su asiento . Dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba la luz y escuche esa voz dulce y cálida .  
\- acaso todos ustedes son estúpidos ?  
\- ah?  
Un murmullo general se escucho en la sala y ella por fin salió a la luz . Ese uniforme viejo con su rompe vientos desgastado , su alta y esbelta figura y sus cabellos morados y sedosos se revelaron ante mi.  
\- a... Abel!?  
\- hola Soubi ! - dijo sonriendo y sensei torció la boca - vístete de nuevo por favor !  
\- pero... - mire a sensei y este asintió para que la obedeciera .  
Ella volteó hacia los que sus rostros no se podían ver y les dijo .  
\- que nadie se ha dado cuenta ! Soubi no posee un nombre propio ni lo tendrá !  
\- entonces ? Acaso sugiere Abel- sama que Soubi no es un combatiente genuino?  
\- no Ritsu , es una manía horrible la tuya de tratar de anticipar los hechos no lo crees?  
No entendía nada y me sorprendió que sensei le hablase con tanto respeto a Abel!  
\- entonces Abel-sama Explíquese se lo ruego !  
\- Soubi ha demostrado ser y crecer como uno de los peleadores más grandes , se le ha educado severamente pero bien , de alguien que no fuera nacido bajo el signo de ser un peleador , que no fuera de alguna manera sangre se nuestro señor no podría emerger tal poder , entonces si tomamos en cuenta que Soubi es capaz de declarar tal poder pero no posee un nombre propio , Soubi es por lo tanto un peleador en blanco !  
-que? !  
\- eso no puede ser?!  
\- no!  
\- Abel-sama está usted segura ? - dijo sensei.  
\- yo mismo lo he constatado . Y no le cabe ninguna duda , Soubi es un peleador en blanco  
Un revuelo general se armo en la sala donde pude identificar algunas voces y en especial la voz horrible y chillona de Nagisa sensei. Como alguien como ella podía ser una de las siete lunas? En fin .  
Abel me tomó por los hombros y me dijo .  
\- Soubi , muchas gracias por venir , puedes retírate , la sesión se va a poner muy pesada !  
\- ah? Abel -sama es uno de los miembros de las siete lunas?  
Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza .  
\- yo sólo soy una invitada aquí ! Pero no me adornes tanto el nombre ... Para Soubi sólo soy Abel entendido?  
Asentí , me puse mi camisa y salí de ahí.  
Que significaba ser un peleador en blanco?  
Al día siguiente sensei me explico que era como ser un repuesto como un comodín que podía pelear con cualquier sacrificio que se me asignara . Era perfecto ! Podía convertirme en el peleador de sensei ! Me sería feliz. ! Intente saber si Abel era un miembro del consejo o como ella dijo por que había sido invitada pero sensei me corrió con todo y mis preguntas argumentando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que era mejor que me pudiera a estudiar para los finales ya que Nagisa sensei sería muy severa en ciencias .  
De un momento a otro llegaron los finales y las batallas , está vez se me había prohibido rendir batallas debido a mi situación . Todo el mundo a mi alrededor parecía confundido pero yo me sentía feliz ! Podía tener el amor de sensei , a sensei y ser su peleador ! Mantenía la puerta de mi corazón abierta con grandes expectativas del futuro , por que sería diferente o debía mi futuro tomar otro camino? No! No pasaría!


	24. Aoyagi Seimei

EL ATLAS DE LA PIEL PARTE DOS  
Esta es la parte dos del fic.  
Esta Parte se llama Papilionidae .  
Parejas de Papilionidae : Seimei y Soubi.

Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista ... Me dolía el cuello , seguro que ese era el menor de mis dolores . A unos meses de salir de la preparatoria ... Por que? Por que me había hecho esto sensei?

Todo se había calmado a mi parecer , sensei se había mostrado en mi cumpleaños más que cariñoso, distinto sería la palabra . La celebración fue más íntima , lo hicimos en la ducha el dejo que yo me lo tragara a besos en la bañera literalmente e incluso le permitió meterle un par de dedos luego salimos su empapados y el me esposo las muñecas a la cabecera ; luego amarro mis tobillos a cada extremo de la cama y me coloco una mordaza . Fue increíblemente erótico , comenzó a besar acariciar y rasguñar cada parte de mi cuerpo aunque en si me prendía bastante no me tocaba por completo ; era un verdadera tortura ya que yo no podía zafarme y hacerlo mío , era como servir la comida en la mesa lista y no poder comerla. Me impacientaba que me soltara pero este me provocaba más y más . Luego con una pluma recorrió cada centimetro de mi cuerpo y esto desencadeno unas ganas locas de sentirme adentro que comencé a temblar y a tratar de zafarme de los pies o las muñecas . No podría aguantar más y comencé a balbucear que me tomara por favor ! Intentaba gritar que me tomara y me la metiera tan adentro sin importar si me partía en dos .

\- Soubi no te entiendo !

No soportaría mucho más cuando el me libero los tobillos y subió mis piernas a sus hombros ! Sin preparación , untó solamente un gel en mi entrada y me dio con todo lo que tenía hasta que se cansó y se vino en mi , luego me corrí yo y me quede dormido aún con las muñecas esposadas .

Todo transcurría tan normal que no podía ver que sensei cambiaba de rostro . Simplemente estaba muy ocupado llenando las formas de elección de la universidad . Asistiría a la universidad de Artes tenía esa magnífica opción debido a que mis padres me había dejado un fideicomiso para la universidad ... Ya Nagisa sensei me había dicho que no funcionaria en nada que incluyera ciencias o matemáticas y eso le excluía por default de muchas opciones y no me molestaba para nada dedicarme al arte , por finales de noviembre comencé a notar que sensei bebía más de lo normal y se la pasaba empastillandose .

-sensei no creo sea prudente que beba de tal manera .

\- cállate Soubi !

\- sensei.

\- lo dice el niñito que cada vez que lo reprendo se intenta matar eh?

Me molesto su comentario y me senté de nuevo .

\- Soubi dime algo ... Cuando te vayas a la universidad , vendrás a verme?

\- claro sensei ! Es lo más natural !

\- no ! Soubi lo mas natural es que me olvides ! Que te olvides de este colegio y de todos !

\- sensei ... Por que me dices esas cosas !

\- por que se que eso harás Soubi ! Tu debes ser el mejor peleador y el mejor peleador jamás debe mirar atrás!

\- sensei !

Ese día sensei término borracho y yo tuve que llevarlo hasta su cama y acostarlo . No me había dolido lo que me había dicho en realidad me dolió como me lo dijo me acosté junto a el pensando como habría sido sensei con mi mama.

Después de eso ya no hablábamos mucho más bien el se dedicaba cada tarde a emborracharse y hablar y hablar y hablar sin parar de mi mama , de lo mucho que la detestaba de mi papa de que no era hombre para mi mama de que si el país estaba mal , que si tal profesor esto y tal profesor aquello . Así llegamos hasta mi adorado año nuevo y supuse que tenía que hacer algo al respecto .

\- sensei ...

\- ah? - dijo mientras se tambaleaba con una copa en la mano y luego se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla .

\- Abel - san es parte del consejo?

\- eh? - dijo con una cara de pocos amigos y luego continuo - no! Por supuesto que no ! Esa mujer en un demonio aléjate de ella ! Te prohíbo que la veas o hables con ella ! Te lo prohíbo !

\- por?

\- ah? Me estas cuestionando?

Unos libros hicieron el intento de pegarme pero no pudieron dar en el blanco .

\- no sensei sólo que Abel - san es una chica muy misteriosa no?

\- te lo parece ? Te gusta ?

-no!

\- y entonces?

\- sólo me preguntaba ... Por que estaba entonces el día que el consejo se reunió .

\- Soubi ... Esa mujer es la encarnación del mal . Si alguna vez te metes con ella te pesara ! Jamás, jamás debes pelear contra ella . Ni siquiera iniciar tu sistema de batalla. Jamás !

\- sensei !

\- Soubi ! Prométeme lo!

\- te lo ...

\- no! No me lo prometas tan a la ligera ... Promete lo de verdad!

\- te lo prometo sensei .

\- ella nunca te ha contado nada sobre ella ?

Negué con la cabeza , no quería ser cuestionado por sensei en ese estado y además la verdad yo no sabía mucho sobre Abel-san.

El año nuevo paso al igual que los anteriores , celebramos y está vez los dos bebimos en exceso ... Esta vez el cayo dormido primero después de una descomunal sesión se sexo donde mi elasticidad se vio probada y creo era bastante elástico .

La nieve se fundía para dar paso a los retornos de primavera , era mi momento favorito para pintar afuera en los jardines , aunque mis pinturas eran híper realistas me gustaba más el arte tradicional japonés así que también dedicaba bastante de mi tiempo en leer artículos libros o publicaciones sobre este . Fue una mañana ya que la primavera estaba bien instalada y en todo su apogeo que sensei me cito en su oficina , lo cual era bastante raro ya que el era el principal enemigo de que yo perdiera mis clases ... Los pájaros trinaban y el sol bañaba con su luz todo , pero yo sentía frío ... Un frío descomunal .

\- fue decidido que el sacrificio sería el más grande de los hijos de la familia Aoyagi el es parte de las siete lunas ... También Semei quería tenerte...

" quería tenerte" ... Quería tenerme ? El ... Me quería? Yo ... Yo sólo era mercancía? El quería tenerme? Sensei ... Sensei ...

\- el sé convertirá en mi amo no?

\- Soubi-kun por favor no digas eso ! No puedo resistirlo - y me dio la espalda.

Mi amo? Aoyagi Semei ? Mi amo? Agache la cabeza no quería que viera como mi corazón explotaba y salía a través de mis ojos .

\- pero sensei... Me está regalando!

Acomode de nuevo la silla y dije tratando de disimular .

\- ya veo ... Esperare aquí como me lo pediste pero por favor déjame en paz ...

Este me daba excusas de que se debía a que yo era su mejor estudiante e incluso se atrevió a mencionar que había sido por que yo era lindo .

\- yo ... Yo pensé que un día usted sería el que escribir la el nombre ...

\- no puedo ... Sabes que ya tengo un peleador propio !

\- aunque ese pelador este muerto ?! - grite con ira .

\- eso no tiene nada que ver con la situación !

Seguimos discutiendo un rato más hasta que el me intentó dar ánimos.

\- pero sabes el ser "blanco " no es siempre tan malo hay muchas posibilidades...

\- a quién le importa ! - grite mientras apretaba los puños de coraje-tienes ... Tienes miedo de escribir el nombre no es así ?

Sus últimas palabras fueron :

\- no tengo miedo Soubi ...

Un pequeño niño de cabellos negros ojos azules obscuro que me recordaba a ... A esa niña , más bien niño pero ... Con orejas ? ! Maldición ese pequeño que siempre me había salvado no tenía orejas ! Como... Como era posible ?

El pequeño se presentó y de inmediato temí por mi mismo , un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo a tal punto que tuve que pararme para comprobar que mis piernas no se hubieran paralizado . Este se acerco a mi puso su mano en mi cuello dijo :

\- Soubi ... Te daré mi nombre ... No tengas miedo de que yo escriba mi nombre ... No te gas miedo de que yo te posea...

Salimos a dar un paseo pues el chico así lo solicito , tenía un rostro realmente lindo y sereno . No parecía peligroso ; por alguna razón y mientras nos alejábamos a un cobertizo sensei nos miraba por la ventana. Me pregunto cual era mi relación con sensei y mis primeras impresiones de el, y si el había sido amable conmigo . Conteste las cosas como eran ; no lo que me hubiese gustado . El Niño jugaba con una navaja entre sus manos y entonces puso una cara bastante triste , como si su pecho se quebrara y pregunto .

\- lo amas?

Miente me dijo una voz en mi cabeza .

\- no lo se ! No es sobre amar u odiar no hay nadie más -conteste .

\- mírame a los ojos -ordeno dolido y yo intente hacerlo pero sus ojos eran poderosos y profundos .

-si perteneces a Ritsu entonces tu corazón y tu cuerpo deben ser sobre escritos ! Necesitas renacer como una mariposa !

Su navaja cortó el viento y entonces me pregunto .

\- quieres que duela ? O prefieres que no? De cualquier modo creo que te gustaría más si te doliera !

Mi último pensamiento fue " dolor ! Me gusta el dolor!"

El enterró su cuchillo en mi carne alrededor de mi cuello formando un lazo y escribiendo su nombre en mi ..." Beloved" dolía horrible , estaba muriendo , Aoyagi Seimei me dejo tirado es aquel granero desangrándome . Antes de marcharse beso mi frente y me dijo :

\- al final del año escolar vendré por ti mi amado y precioso tesoro . Te amo!

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente comencé a llorar gritar y berrear .

\- jodete sensei ... Jodete te odio ! Todo lo que hemos pasado no significo nada para ti. Si me odiabas tanto me hubieras dejado morir !

Caí dormido después de horas de sacar mi coraje y cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro hacia frío y yo tenía un abrigo cubriéndome .

\- ah? -desperté de golpe y me di cuenta de que no estaba sólo.

\- atolondrado estas bien?

Me cubrí el cuello para que no vieran mi marca y asentí .

El intento acercarse a mi y entonces se me figuro tanto a Aoyagi Seimei que me aparte de inmediato del miedo y la vergüenza .

\- que sucede atolondrado ?

\- no te acerques .

\- es por esa marca en tu cuello?

\- ah?

\- crees que no vi esa herida cuando te encontré aquí? Dime quién te la hizo ?

Dijo acercándose sigilosamente y yo comencé a temblar .

\- tranquilo! Si no deseas que me acerque no lo haré ! Pero se quien la hizo ahora !

\- ah?

\- esa marca es de beloved verdad? Dime ... Fue Seimei el que te la hizo?

Sus ojos ... Ese azul profundo ... Sentí miedo de su mirada , era igual a la de Seimei , eran parecidos .

\- maldito bastardo ! Maldito! Lo haré pagar!

Este se levantó y yo le tome la mano y cumplí mi promesa .

\- no! Por favor! Espera !

Descubrí mi herida y le dije .

\- por favor ... Ayúdame ! Se que siempre te pido favores de este tipo pero no quiero que nadie más la vea .

\- está bien atolondrado !

Aún con todo y el miedo que sentía por el , permito que se me acercara y este cubrió mi cuello con sus manos , me arduo bastante pero era un dolor delicioso .

\- estas bien? Duele mucho?

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza negué este hecho y cerré los ojos.

\- esto es mío y yo decido dártelo , por que resurgirás a dios como el ave fénix ! Por que existes y creas ! Por que corres como el río y vives como la luz del sol ! Por que somos uno y once universos ! Enterrados en un árbol sin raíces .

Después de eso el mordió su labio y comenzó a besar mi cuello , su saliva era como un dulce bálsamo que aliviaba mi dolor . Sus besos eran relajantes y hacían de sedante para los músculos de mi cuello que estaban tan doloridos.

\- vamos atolondrado , tienes que descansar . Te llevo a tu habitación!

Asentí y me acompaño hasta la que hasta entonces yo había negado como mi habitación , la que estaba al lado de la de sensei .

Entre y me tire en el colchón ya sin fuerzas y sin poder permanecer despierto . El se quedo en el marco de la puerta y dije :

\- entra por favor !

El asintió , seguía pareciendo una princesa .

\- que cosas piensas atolondrado .

\- ah? Oye podrías pasarme una pijama de algún cajón ... No puedo permanecer despierto !

\- es ... Es como la primera vez !

\- ah? - me deje caer en la cama a medio desvestir ya no podía mover un sólo músculo.

\- yo lo haré por ti de nuevo !

\- la primera vez que te vi... - comencé a hablar para tratar de mantenerme consciente - lo recuerdo bien... Tu cabeza en la puerta por que la mía ya no funcionaba ! El tiempo dejo de moverse ...

\- atolondrado! Que ... Que cosas dices. Por el sueño!

Este me bajo los pantalones y me puso los de la pijama , intentaba imaginar que tanto trabajo le estaría costando vestirme con ese tamaño , eso me causo gracia , era un niño pequeño !

\- que malvado eres ! Me voy ! - soltó mis piernas y estas se dieron contra la cama .

\- auch! Duele !

Intente abrir los ojos y vi como se dirigía a la puerta así que hice el intento de levantarme pero todo estaba borroso y oscuro ; sólo pude levantar la mano para intentar alcanzarlo y decir :

\- no! Por favor ! Te quiero aquí esta noche ... Te quiero aquí por que no puedo creer que te encontré !

Este dio media vuelta y me miro ... Esa era una mirada completamente diferente a las otras . Regreso a terminar de ayudarme , me enderezo como pudo y me puso el saco de la pijama . Luego me ayudo a acomodarme bien y me arropo con unas mantas .

\- descansa !

\- no ! No te vayas por favor! - rogué y este me miro con una tristeza que sólo pude cerrar los ojos y continuar- lo recuerdo bien ... Yo estaba parado en tu línea y tu boca ... Esa boca ... Esa mente hizo que todos mis miedos se fueran ... Pensé quién es está niña tan linda? Me gustas ! Te quiero aquí esta noche ... Te quiero aquí ! Por que nada me está derrumbando ... - mis palabras se arrastraban tanto que era difícil entenderme pero el supo poner una solución.

\- para ! Para por favor atolondrado!

Este me tomó de las mejillas y me dio un beso tierno. Mis sentidos se fueron al suelo y lo último que alcance a decir fue .

\- excepto tu mi amor !

Desde ese día me mostré con sensei como el quería que fuese , un discípulo comprometido con mi enseñanza y no más allá . Decidí regresar a mi habitación a dormir y el ni siquiera me interrogo o me pregunto por una razón . Simplemente no le interesaba mi vida , ni nada que ver conmigo .

\- Soubi ... La universidad a la que postulaste te ha aceptado sólo por mi recomendación y tu basto cuaderno de trabajo. En cuanto pasen los exámenes y antes de las batallas te llevare a buscar alojamiento y a que te inscribas .

\- no será necesario!

\- Soubi!

\- esto no tiene nada que ver con usted sensei!

\- eso es lo que quieres?

\- Hai!

\- bien! En cuanto salgas de esta escuela tu fideicomiso estará listo para que dispongas de el a tu placer !

\- bien!

\- además quiero decirte que estas últimas batallas las rendirás junto a Aoyagi Seimei ! Necesitamos ver como trabaja contigo .

\- Hai!

\- Soubi...

\- dígame sensei!

\- espero que comprendas el por que ... - lo interrumpí por que si no lo hacia mi corazón se volcaría en rabia y amor contra el .

\- por favor no diga nada Sensei , sus razones no tienen nada que ver conmigo ! Yo sólo acato órdenes !

\- Soubi -kun!

\- puedo retirarme ?

Este asintió . Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista ... Me dolía el cuello pero este como dije no era el peor de mis dolores . Mi pecho se rompía en dos , mi cuerpo clama a su cuerpo pero nunca ... Nunca volveríamos a estar juntos . Mama ... Querida mama ... Ame a Ritsu tanto como lo desprecio ahora !


	25. Conociendo a Beloved

Aoyagi Seimei. Aoyagi Seimei. Aoyagi Seimei.  
Una semana antes de los exámenes finales , el pequeño de cabellos negros comenzó a venir a visitarme . Mi deber era pasar toda la tarde acompañándole y dándole gustó en lo que quisiera hacer .  
\- Soubi ,ven !  
\- si amo!  
\- Soubi , necesitas relajarte ! Ahora mismo ya llevas mi nombre ! Así que deseó que me llames Seimei ! Está bien y es una orden!- dijo acariciando la marca que el me había impuesto en el cuello.  
\- Hai!  
\- oye Soubi ! Vamos a jugar un juego , te gustan los juegos ?  
Asentí , no podía esperar mucho de un pequeño de secundaria así que acepte por que no me parecía tan rudo.  
\- bien y como ahora eres mío , quiero complacerte en lo que más te guste así que este juego te gustara!  
Asentí .  
\- bien ! Siéntate aquí! - dijo y me senté en un tronco que había para quedar a su altura más o menos . Realmente era pequeño !  
Su mirada era tan dulce pero sus ojos si mirabas bien adentro eran vacíos y horribles . De un momento a otro este me soltó una bofetada con tremenda fuerzas y de regreso . Me dio una rabia horrible y le mire ; el en cambio se mostraba contento , apacible !  
\- se que te gusta el dolor así que este jugo se trata de proporcionarte todo el dolor que sea necesario para que me ames hasta que te duela . Ahora bien yo te voy a dar lo que deseas hasta que sienta que me amas ; y después tu podrás regresarme lo , es un juego de retribución entiendes? Te gusta?  
Le mire sabiendo que no tenía otra opción y este me sonrió ; por alguna razón me gustaba su sonrisa , era como si escondiera un secreto , como si fuera bondadosa y engañosa al mismo tiempo . Me gustaba su sonrisa de Seimei .  
Una , dos , diez bofetadas seguidas se paró un minuto estiro la mano y se corrió hasta 25 . Luego me dio otras veinte más con la otra mano, mi mejilla se ponía morada pero sabía que tenia que tragarme el dolor y en sí después de las palizas de sensei su pequeña mano era más bien como comer flan de apio. Seguramente sabría mal pero al fin de todo era una especie de postre no?  
\- vaya ! Que buen trabajo hizo contigo Ritsu ! Lo felicitare después . Soubi deseas más dolor ? Deseas que tu amo te de más ?  
Le mire ... Comenzaba a arderme la mejilla y este volvió a golpear una y otra vez , en cada golpe había más y más fuerza y comenzaba a doler en serio .  
\- dime Soubi , no te estas divirtiendo?  
Ya las palmas de sus manos estaban enrojecidas y mis mejillas moradas cuando este se mostró agitado y dijo:  
\- bien es tu turno Soubi!  
\- ah?  
\- es tu turno ! Vamos te toca a ti!  
A mi mente vino las palabras "perro fiel";a un perro fiel podrías golpearle y jamás te mordería no? Y no es que no me muriese de ganas de meterle veinte nalgadas a ese crió o regresarle sus bofetadas hasta que las manos de me deshicieran pero... El ahora era mi amo! Y yo ... Le demostaría a sensei que había perdido al mejor combatiente. Así que agaché la cabeza y me quede mirando el pasto por un buen rato! Este niño ... Por que su mirada se contradecía tanto con sus acciones ? Por que era así con alguien que estaba ahora a su entera disposición?  
\- bien echo Soubi! - dijo acariciando mi cabeza - te has comportado mansamente y eso es lo que esperaba del mejor ! Ahora vamos a jugar a otra cosa te parece bien?  
Asentí aunque quién sabe que sería ahora ? Quizás quisiera desgarrarme la piel a pedacitos y freírla en tepanyaki .  
Me equivoque como siempre está vez jugamos marco polo . Aunque la verdad no demostraba ser bueno en el juego Seimei se portó más amable conmigo . Luego me invito una soda .  
\- toma! Espero te guste !  
\- gracias !  
\- Soubi ... Quiero decirte algo muy importante ! Y quiero que escuches bien lo que te diré.  
\- ah?  
\- no sabes lindo que eres? Te quería ! Te deseaba desde que te vi por primera vez , tenía que encontrarte y tenerte ! Decirte esto . Soubi - dijo y me miro a los ojos con esa mirada - Soubi yo te amo! Te ame desde que te vi !  
\- ah?  
\- quiero que Soubi llegue a amarme así como yo le amo! Entiendes Soubi! Quiero que me ames en cuerpo y alma ! Que me des todo lo que tienes ... Todo! Quiero saber que me necesitas , quiero que me cuentes todos tus secretos , tus dudas y preocupaciones ... Eres tan lindo!  
Este me tomó de la barbilla y se me acerco peligrosamente. Paso su dedo pulgar por nos labios , luego por mi cabello y me plantó un beso en la frente .  
\- hasta que renazcas mi amado Soubi ! Hasta que renazcas podrá besarte como te corresponde y darte mi amor !  
Me sonroje y le mire avergonzado ... Como es que un chiquillo de secundaria podía avergonzar a uno de preparatoria?  
\- tranquilo ! Sólo ámame Soubi ! Ámame hasta que te duela ! Sigue el camino que yo he elegido para ti , entrégate a mi y deja que yo te controle y entonces conocerás la verdadera paz! Oh mi amor , mi amor , mi amor!  
Acaso Aoyagi Seimei me amaba de verdad ... Bueno después de todo el " me había deseado, me quería" no?  
Al siguiente día que vino , sólo tomamos te y bizcochos ingleses. Era un niño muy raro . Ese día lo único que dijo fue .  
\- Shhh mi dulce Soubi ! Debemos comenzar a entendernos en el silencio .  
Yo no entendía nada de nada pero me quede callado . Al día siguiente vino a mirar la marca que me había hecho en el cuello y luego me pidió que pintara algo para el ... Obedecí y pinte una flor . Sencilla pero de una calidad impresionante .  
\- es horrible Soubi ! Definitivamente detesto como pintas ! Tienes alguna otra gracia ?  
\- gracia?  
\- supongo que no! Bueno me voy ...  
Saia que no lo decía en serio... Eso pensé y no le di importancia ya que yo sabia que por algo me habían aceptado en la facultad de arte aunque me dolió.Regreso dos días después a verme y jugamos con una lata .  
\- mañana es el enfrentamiento Soubi ... Sabes estoy muy impaciente por ver contra quién peleáremos y ponerte a prueba Soubi ! Debes ganar para mi sabes?  
Asentí .  
\- Soubi nadar hará más feliz que ganes mañana !  
Asentí .  
\- ah... Y es una orden!  
Asentí . Una orden? Por supuesto que ganaría no necesitaba recibir esa clase de órdenes tan directas .  
\- yo hace mucho que no pierdo amo!  
El me sonrió y dijo:  
\- bueno! Bueno! Ya puliremos esas manías tuyas con el tiempo! Por ahora no son importantes .  
Que manías se refería el? Sentía a veces como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo en nuestra conversación .

El día de las batallas por fin llego y Aoyagi Seimei acudió muy puntual a verme mucho antes de que comenzarán los encuentros .  
\- Soubi hola!  
\- les dejo solos - dijo sensei y se retiró mientras me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo .  
Sensei y yo ya no hablábamos , estuvimos en su oficina una hora antes de que llegase mi nuevo amo y no dijimos nada ninguno de los dos . No tenía más que decirle al hombre que destrozó mi corazón y me obsequio como un objeto sin valor ! No tenía más que decirle ... No tenía ni quería escucharle y supuse que el lo sabía . Sin embargo a este pequeño ... A Aoyagi Seimei , el había dicho que me quería ! Que me deseaba ! Que me amaba ! Podría yo confiar en esto? El era un niño raro en si.  
\- Soubi! Estas listo?  
Asentí!  
\- bien ! Odiaría me decepciones! Te he dado mi nombre sabes?  
Asentí .  
\- entonces vámonos creo es nuestro primer turno!  
Asentí , este me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta el domo . Tenía diecisiete años y un niño de catorce me conducía de la mano hasta las batallas? Creo no había cambiado mucho desde los seis ...  
El domo estaba lleno , era la primera vez que me presentaba con un nombre así que se dijo que todo el mundo hasta los del consejo estarían en la batalla . Y era cierto el domo estaba más que lleno de gente , vomita alumnos por las entradas , al fin y al cabo yo era un peleador blanco y eso pocas veces se veía , como un peleador blanco se ajustaba a su nombre dado! Reconocí muchos rostros dentro de las primeras filas incluido sensei .  
La voz de Nana sensei anuncio nuestra primera batalla juntos , se me erizo la piel de sólo escuchar :  
"La siguiente batalla será kindless contra beloved"  
Beloved ... Aoyagi Seimei era... No! Ahora nosotros éramos beloved ... Debía ser el mejor combatiente , debía amarlo , el me eligió .  
Antes de subir al domo Aoyagi Seimei me tomó por el hombro y me dijo :  
\- Soubi eres tan hermoso! Si mi querido Soubi lo eres! Y me haces sentir así !  
Le mire , su mirada era tan tierna .  
\- vamos !  
Asentí y subimos al domo . Se escucho un aplauso general y gritos , kindless ya estaba en este . Dimitri me saludo con una sonrisa enorme y Aoyagi Seimei lo ignoro.  
\- beloved ... Los reto a una batalla de hechizos ? - dijo la mayor de las Tsuki posicionándose frente a su sacrifice .  
Mire a Aoyagi Seimei y este asintió . Me posicione frente a ella y dije en voz calmada y baja :  
\- acepto! Sistema de batalla iniciado .  
Ambos encendí la el sistema de batalla y entonces le vi como era ... Aoyagi Seimei ... El era un hermoso y sanguinario niño!  
\- Soubi! Mátalos! - dijo.  
Le voltee a ver y dijo:  
\- obedece Soubi.  
Dimitri rió y anuncio:  
\- sabes el no es muy bueno obedeciendo órdenes .  
Aoyagi Seimei lo ignoro y la mayor de las Tsuki comenzó a atacarme .  
\- viento corta al mismo viento!  
Una ráfaga de viento que era como millones de agujas se lanzo contra nosotros y yo active mis defensas todas para proteger a Aoyagi Seimei .  
\- Soubi ...  
Voltee a ver a mi sacrifice y este me miro con esa brutal mirada de vacío y dijo:  
\- no te pedí que me protegieras te dije acaba con ellos ! Mátalos ! Ahora!  
\- pero...  
Su mirada me hizo sentir que era una persona completamente diferente a la que había conocido todo este tiempo . Ese que estaba atrás de mi no era Aoyagi Seimei ... No! Beloved era diferente ! Miedo, respeto, amor? Era un sentimiento raro pero era como si la fuerza de su nombre despertara dentro de mi .  
\- luz que ciega , debí llamarte mil veces , no permitas oscuridad en este espacio .  
Una luz intensa dejo sumergido en la luz todo .  
\- torrente de sangre ... Ataca!  
Una marea roja nos cubrió intente en o trae a Seimei pero no pude ! Luego escuche .  
\- restricción por seis por tres !  
Unas cadenas horribles se abrieron paso para atrapar mis muñecas y mi cuello , y desaparecían a través de ese torrente . Estaba perdiendo el control y las desesperación mermaba mi actuación no sabía donde estaba mi sacrificio y si estaba bien . Comencé q lanzar ataques idiotas sin ninguna complejidad ! Sólo trataba a toda costa de contraatacar pero no podía deshacerme de esa marea roja . No lograba avanzar no un poco en ese terreno y estaba cada vez más cansado . Seimei... Donde estas?  
Quería llorar , no duraría mucho si seguía así y seguro Seimei tampoco ...  
\- Soubi ! Sigo esperando que los mates , te doy tres movimientos más , si no lo haces en tres movimientos lo haré yo!  
\- ah? Seimei? Estas bien?  
\- Soubi , que clase de sacrificio crees que soy eh? Cualquiera podría ver que esto es sólo una ilusión .  
\- ah?  
Una ilusión ... Una ilusión? Comencé a recordar mi primera batalla al lado de Tsuki-chan ... Ellos le habían prendido fuego a nuestra restricción pero ese fuego no le hizo el mismo daño a Tsuki -chan que en la segunda batalla , por que? Por que de la primera se había podido librar sin quemaduras y estando consciente y de la segunda no? Incluso en la primera batalla yo les había dado una ventaja con ese tornado que pudieron prender le fuego ... Acaso esa primera batalla era una ilusión ? Cual había sido la diferencia ? Como ? Comencé a recordar la plática después del segundo encuentro con Ritsu ...  
\- bu...bueno ... Amh yo quiero saber si la combatiente ...  
\- es la hermana de Tsuki-chan?  
Asentí  
\- si su nombre es Tsuki Akami y ella es una de las mejores combatientes , como pudiste observar su sacrificio e incluso ella no sufrió ningún daño pero si alguien lo hubiera sufrido hubiese sido ella . Es tan poderosa que es capaz de amortiguar el daño a su sacrificio absorbiendo lo ella misma ! Esa chica es lo que llamamos " un perro fiel"  
\- un ... Un perro fiel?  
Luego recordé la plática con Tsuki-chan ...  
\- siento no ser tan bueno!  
\- quizás lo eres , sólo tienes un par de fallas! Enormes fallas!  
\- ah?  
\- no obedeces las órdenes del sacrificio y aún sientes demasiado miedo y dudas!  
\- Tsuki-chan.  
\- necesitas comprender que perteneces al sacrificio no importa que pase o a que te dediques tu eres propiedad del sacrificio . Siempre! Sin miedos no dudas ! Y si tu le das tu ser al sacrificio el te dará su vida... Y cuando en realidad lo piensas es tan dulce ...  
Luego la batalla vi la mi tan clara y nítidamente que note el punto clave ...  
\- rinde te hermana!  
\- no! Nu...nuca!  
\- es la última oportunidad que les daremos antes de obtener una quemadura severa . Ríndanse! Ambos!  
\- me rindo-grite. Y mire a Tsuki-chan.  
\- nunca!  
...lo tenía ! Lo tenía. ! No lo había visto hasta ese momento ! Todo era una pantalla , todo su poder residía en concentrar sus malditas defensas protegiendo al sacrificio y arriesgando al combatiente , así difícilmente alguien acabaría con ellos mientras el corazón del equipo fuera intocable , por eso mientras yo los atacaba en el primer encuentro ella tenía que sostener sus defensas y mandar ataques fantasmas o ilusiones por eso no hicieron daño a Tsuki-chan y en el segundo encuentro ya que yo no defendí a mi sacrificio ella aprovecho y ataco verdaderamente ! Tiempo de cobrarme ...  
\- ahora , me estoy impacientando Soubi ! Que harás al respecto?  
Aspire hondo , muy profundo y deje que mis pulmones se llenaran de ese rojo.  
\- tu que cubres el sol ... Deberás perder paz ! Respirar sin paz! Explotar sin paz! - tome la cadena de mi cuello y dije - te anclo a mi ... Atrévete!  
El daño se fue esparciendo por la cadena y yo lance el otro hechizo .  
\- tu que escondes la verdad ... Que dudas y que sientes el cuerpo restringido ... Antes de explotar!  
\- que haces lindura? Crees que ese hechizo funcionara ? -dijo la voz de Dimitri .  
\- tu que sientes penas de acero ... Restricción única por seis por seis por seis al combatiente . Ahora!  
Mis cadenas se lanzaron a la combatiente Akami y está sonrió falsamente ; yo a complete el hechizo .  
\- resplandor ... Resplandor intenso ... Ilumina su alma sin perdón ... Sólo ven y vuelve ... A mi!  
Una luz cegadora , terriblemente potente y caliente lleno todo , inundo e hizo desaparecer su torrente sangriento . Ahora podía ver sus defensas y voltee en busca de mi sacrifice . Ahí estaba a mis espaldas Aoyagi Seimei . Este me miro con impaciencia y yo sabía que te la que hacer .  
\- defensas ... Indefensa ! Rota , quebrada , fracturada !  
Tome la cadena de mi cuello y dije ...  
\- déjalo arder conmigo ! Fuego !  
Está comenzó a quemarse y como había anclado todas mis cadenas y hechizos a su combatiente , todo se juntó como millones de barriles de pólvora . Eso aunado a mi primer hechizo donde el aire se volvía denso . Sus defensas explotaron .  
\- restricción por seis por seis por seis !  
Dimitri había sido restringido pero Akami aún con todas esas cadenas se levantó .  
\- no ganaras mocoso engreído! Te detesto por haber tocado a mi señor !  
\- lluvia de fuego quémalo todo! Arrasa , abrasa!  
\- defensas !  
Mande mis defensas a Seimei y este inclinó las orejas . Una lluvia de fuego comenzó a caer desintegrando todo a su paso .  
\- el agua ... Crece ... Ruge ... Se disfraza !  
\- que boberías ! Acaso intentas apagar mi lluvia de fuego con agua ? Idiota!  
\- el agua crece como un tornado , crece desde dentro destruyendo , deformando , fluyendo y matando todo ! Matando desde adentro ...  
Un enorme tornado comenzó a formarse y crecía a pasos agigantados , yo no pretendía ahogar su lluvia de fuego con mi tornado simplemente lo que ella no entendía era que estaba usando su propio poder desde dentro y que en cuanto cedieran mi tornado se calmaría .  
\- fuego ! Fuego! Fuego ! Lluvia enciende te!  
Que? Sería que estaba ya cansada y acorralada? Por que la mayor de las hermanas Tsuki estaba recitando hechizos tan débiles ?  
\- Akami! Concéntrate ! Akami!  
Entre mas recitaba más se incrementaba mi tornado y de esto se percató el sacrificio.  
\- Akami te ha anclado desde el principio! Maldición!  
\- que?  
\- Soubi mátalos ya !  
\- Akami!  
\- ah? - voltee a ver a Semei .  
\- niño impertinente ! - reacciono ella completamente desesperada ; era la primera vez que la veía fuera de sus cabales .  
\- Akami ! Tranquila ! Aoyagi -sama , si me rindo puedo salvar a Akami!  
\- que? - dijo está y volteó a ver a Dimitri .  
\- Akami , la pelea no tiene sentido ya!  
\- pero...  
\- entiende ese niño te anclo! Cualquier poder que uses contra ellos ; cualquier contestación que el te haga viene de tu hechizo ! Eso te debilita el ataque y a ti misma . Tu estas restringida y yo igual . No hay escapatoria ! Perdimos en estrategia ! Entonces Aoyagi -sama nos rendimos !  
Yo me sorprendí y voltee a ver a Seimei . Este sonrió y dijo con una calma abrumadora .  
\- es cierto que si se rinden pueden salvarse ! ...  
\- maldito mocoso! - dijo la combatiente de Dimitri y este le hizo una seña de que se callara por que Seimei iba a continúa hablando .  
\- ... Pero... Yo no les he dado esa opción ... Jamás di la opción de rendirse ... Soubi! - dijo esto último de una manera muy ruda y yo le mire ... No podía pedírmelo!- mátalos ! Te he dado una orden Soubi ! Obedece !  
\- pero ... Seimei ! Se ha rendido!  
\- Soubi ... Es una orden!  
Dimitri y Akami me miraron desconcertados .  
\- Soubi si no lo haces tu lo haré yo! - dijo Seimei .  
Yo voltee a ver el domo que apenas se libraba de la luz que yo había esparcido y lo mire ... Ahí estaba Ritsu sensei , me miraba con sus ojos aguamarina hermosos completamente abiertos ... Pensaría que no sería capaz de hacerlo ... Pero el me había puesto indirectamente en esta situación. Eso había querido el para mi ... El me había regalado a Aoyagi Seimei .  
Sensei ... Me pusiste del otro lado , y aquí estoy ... Esto es lo que deseabas para mi? Sensei hay una gran diferencia desde este momento , entre tu Soubi y este ... Lo siento !  
\- tornado ... Despedaza ! Atropella ! Desgarra y mata todo lo que viva del otro lado ! Torna te rojo y no dejes que nada viva!  
El tornado se fue contra ellos ... La combatiente intentó poner las defensas pero el sacrifice la detuvo a tiempo , se tomaron de la mano y mi tornado de los trago a ambos . Agache la mirada . Tomó unos cinco minutos cuando su sistema de batalla desapareció . Aoyagi Semei se retiró y yo detrás de el. Sólo pude ver como unos paramédicos entraban por dónde nosotros salíamos . Las siguientes peleas fueron canceladas y más las nuestras nadie quería enfrentarnos.  
\- Soubi , vendré por ti el lunes para ayudarte a instalar en tu nueva casa ! - dijo esto y se retiró , no parecía contento ni enojado ! Su mirada estaba vacía de nuevo .  
En cuanto Seimei se fue me retire a mi habitación y llore por todo lo que había echo ! Había matado ! Había tirado a matar ! Perdón mama! Perdón papa! Perdón Hatsuko! Perdón Tsuki-chan! Perdón ...  
Ese fin de semana el vino a verme .  
\- hola Soubi... Como estas?  
Yo estaba echo un desastre no me había cambiado desde ese día , no había comido nada , ni dormido ! Simplemente estaba mal.  
\- Soubi me preguntaba si querías hablar sobre ...  
\- no!  
\- Soubi ... El tiempo te curara ... Sólo el tiempo  
\- Vayase! Por ahora no me siento muy curado para soportarlo!  
\- Soubi escúchame ... Has crecido mucho , ahora eres más libre y tienes el mundo para ti! Aunque no creas quise decirte que siento mucho todo lo que te hice !  
\- es tu costumbre Ritsu hablar siempre de ti? Veté!  
\- lo siento Soubi! Espero que estés bien! - dijo y me acaricio la mejilla - sabes? No es ningún secreto que no era nuestro tiempo y míranos... Nos quedamos solos!  
Le mire y mis lágrimas se desbordaron.  
\- Soubi... Por lo menos puedo decir que he sentido mucho todo!  
El me miro y yo no podía parar de llorar ... Sus ojos estaban más que desolados y continuo.  
\- lo que trato de decir es ... - este no pudo más y me pego a su pecho conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre sabía que estaba evitando llorar frente a mi y entonces lo dijo con una voz tan quebradiza que incluso a mi me dolió -Lo siento Soubi ... Lo siento por romper tu corazón...Pero no importa, está claro que no se romperá más de lo que hoy se rompió!  
El último atisbo de amor en mi hacia el se volvió polvo , como habíamos llegado hasta ese punto? Le devolví el abrazo , era la última vez que deseaba tenerle tan cerca . Había amado a Ritsu demasiado tiempo y sabía que esos eran los últimos instantes que pasaría con el . Adiós mi amado maestro ! Una especie de coraje me devolvió a la realidad ... Un respiro y caí en consciencia ... No le odiaba aún pero le detestaba así que cerca de su oído le susurré con una voz cálida:  
\- jodete Ritsu ! Jodete tu y todo lo que hemos vivido ! Déjalo ! Déjalo y déjame en paz! Por que esto no significó, ni significa nada para ti... Maestro! Y si me odias ... Por que me odias verdad? Espero que si ! Si me odias Ritsu , si me odias ... Entonces odiame tanto que puedas dejarme fuera de tu maldita vida ! Dejarme marchar ... Dejarme ir de este infierno que es estar cerca de ti!  
En cuanto acabe de hablar este me abrazo un momento más y luego se aparto de mi . Su rostro entraba ensombrecido y sus mejillas húmedas , salió sin hacer el menor ruido ! Se marchó sin pronunciar nada más .  
Jodete Ritsu Minami! Jodete Ritsu sensei ! Jodete mi amor y déjame ir ! Déjame salir de tu infierno ! Déjame ...  
El lunes a las diez de la mañana cerré mi habitación llevando sólo una meta conmigo atravesé los jardines como siempre , muchos se paraban para verme partir y murmuraban , me quede mirando un minuto la cafetería , atravesé otro jardín y mire el kiosco donde había visto tantas veces a Abel... No pude despedirme de ella pero mi corazón guardaba un lugar para ella , a lo lejos aquel árbol donde había conocido a ese niño de cabellos negros con cara de una dulce niña adiós amigo quizás la vida algún día nos vuelva a juntar... Luego me dirigí hacia la escuela vieja ... Mire la escalera que daba a la oficina donde había pasado todas las tardes de mi vida ... Esa oficina donde había prendido a amar el dolor ! Esa oficina donde estaba mi corazón roto ...al pie de la escalera estaba Mey -san agito la mano en señal de despedida y le conteste de la misma forma .Atravesé la recepción y recordé a Hatsuko , ella había sido una madre para mi . Hatsuko siempre estaría en mi corazón aunque yo ahora era una bestia como aquella que mato a sus hijos.  
En la entrada del edificio viejo estaba aquella niña de cabellos de plata que ahora tenía un gesto tan distinto . Tsuki-chan.  
La mire y sentí su mirada triste , yo había asesinado a su hermana . Sus ojos me miraban con rencor y tristeza así que me pase de largo.  
\- no eres un asesino ojos claros!  
Dijo en una voz apenas perceptible que hizo que me detuviera y observara a lo lejos afuera pasando las rejas del colegio que no eran las mismas rejas viejas de cuando llegue , ahí afuera estaba Aoyagi Seimei esperando por mi recargado en un vehículo.  
\- nos volveremos a ver ! - dijo está y se marchó lentamente hacia los jardines. Yo continúe mi camino y justo en la reja de la entrada recordé ese primer día ... Sensei diciéndome ..."hay que remodelar esto no te parece ?" El había tomado mi mano y me había conducido a ese mundo...  
Abrí la reja y di mi primer paso afuera ... Mire a los ojos de Seimei y este me sonrió .  
Queridos mama y papa . Estas son las últimas cosas que recordare ... Luego desaparecerán y jamás volverán.


	26. Tu podrias ser mi suerte!

-Soubi!

\- lo ... Lo siento Seimei yo...

Este me tomó de los cabellos y me tiro al piso , tomó el palo de bamboo acostumbrado y comenzó a golpearme como de costumbre .

\- es la única forma en la que te gusta ser tratado verdad ? Verdad Soubi?

Decir algo sería peor , así que mejor callaba , Seimei me amaba y debía aceptar que sin su guía como mi amo me hubiesen matado mucho antes o yo mismo lo hubiese hecho.

Yo sabía que estaba permitido y que no ! Casi casi lo había hecho a propósito para que Seimei me castigara de esa manera . Yo sabía que ir a buscarle a su casa o a su escuela estabas que castigado .

\- vamos Soubi ! Desnúdate ! Vamos!

\- Seimei ... Por favor ! Por favor ...- intente arrodillarme pero este no se inmuto , mi espalda estaba morada por los golpes con ese palo.

\- Soubi escuchaste lo que tu amo te dijo?

Asentí.

\- entonces por que no estas desnudo?

\- Seimei ... Por... - no a complete mi frase cuando este me cayo con una lluvia a palos por doquier...

\- si no te desnudas tu lo voy a hacer yo !

Comencé a quitarme la ropa mientras pensaba que casi era un año junto a Seimei .

El me había acompañado a mi apartamento si así se podía llamar a donde rentaba ya que buscaba un lugar cerca de la universidad , también me acompaño a ajustar todos mis papeles para la universidad e incluso a la bienvenida .

Mi vida había dado un giro drástico y la universidad era muy pacífica a diferencia del colegio . Ahora sólo tenía materias que me gustaban , hacia las cosas para las que era bueno y no tenía que pelear , realmente no quería volver a herir a nadie . Seimei había impuesto las reglas en cuanto había comenzado el ciclo escolar . Yo tenía que estar a su completa disposición , sin importar que ! Tenía prohibido ir a su casa a buscarle o a la escuela ! Tenía prohibido hablar con sus amigos o su familia! Tenía prohibido llevar a extraños o amigos o compañeros de la universidad a mi apartamento y tenía prohibido hablar o conversar con cualquier otro que no fuera Seimei! Prácticamente tenía que vivir para Seimei , la primera vez que le desobedecí fue por que unas chicas de mi grupo me pidieron una referencia de literatura para un trabajo y Seimei me vio hablando con ellas . En cuanto llegamos a mi apartamento este dijo.

\- Soubi si no respetas mis reglas no me amas! - tomó uno de los bastidores y comenzó a pegarme por donde cayera . La espalda , la cabeza , los hombros ... A Seimei no le importaba en lo más mínimo .

\- por que no me amas Soubi? Si yo te amo tanto!

Esa vez me dejo astillada la espalda . Cuando se cansó de golpearme sólo me dijo :

\- tu lo causaste Soubi!

En mi cumpleaños no sabía que demonios estaba esperando ? El ni siquiera vino a verme ,e compre unas cervezas y unos tabacos ... Esa noche me pide muy ebrio . Al día siguiente no escuche su llamado por que estaba dormido .

\- que demonios crees que haces dormido a estas horas Soubi?

\- ah? Seimei?

\- así que estuviste bebiendo no? Me pregunto debido a que?

Me desperece lo más rápido que pude ; sabía que ese tono alegre en Seimei no podía ser nada bueno .

\- lo siento Seimei estaré listo en un segundo !

\- espera , Soubi espera quiero saber que evento importante tuvimos anoche que me he perdido?

\- ah... Es que ... Bueno , pues fue mi cumpleaños !

\- ah? En serio? Vaya ! No lo sabía Soubi.

Asentí esperando aún algo de su parte y este se me acerco con la gracia de un gato y dijo .

\- sabes que es lo más molesto de todo ! Que yo no lo sabía ! Soubi ! Eso es cruel!

\- lo ...lo siento Seimei.

\- si! Exacto debes sentirlo mucho y sabes por que ?

Este me tomó por el cuello y comenzó a apretar mi garganta con bastante fuerza , yo negué con un movimiento solamente .

\- pues por que tu! Tu Soubi haces un alarde de esto como su fueras especial ! Aprende que no lo eres ! Sin mi no eres nadie ! Quieres celebrar por algo ? Celebra el día que yo te el nombre ! Celebra me a mi tu amo! El perro debe sentirse contento por el amo jamás por el entiendes?

Asentí .

\- ahora bien estas sucio , hueles horrible y así el perro no puede salir en compañía del amo así que por esta única ocasión me voy a rebajar a tu nivel entiendes?

Asentí y este soltó mi garganta , respire hondo y luego el dijo :

\- desnúdate Soubi!

\- ah?

\- acaso estas sordo?

Negué con la cabeza y comencé a hacer lo que el decía ...el fue y tomó una cubeta y comenzó a llenarla de agua.

Cuando estuve desnudo el salió a la parte de abajo y intentaba pensar que haría .

Subió con una soga entre sus manos , se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la acomodo junto a su mochila . Cerró bien la puerta con el derribo y dijo :

\- así que te crees especial eh? Debí haber esto antes !

Amarro mis manos y luego mi cuello con un extremo y el otro lo ato a una pata de la cama . Fue hasta la cocina y tomó el tallador y la cubeta . Me lanzo un cubetazo de agua helada con jabón y luego me arrojó la cubeta en la cabeza , eso me mandó al piso y este comenzó a tallarme con singular alegría con ese tallador de pisos , me arañaba la carne horriblemente ; yo intentaba revolcarme y patalear pero en cuanto solté la primera patada Seimei la neutralizó reventándome en la pierna el palo del tallador .

\- si vuelves a patear te dejo lisiado Soubi ! No es lo que más amas tu? No amas el dolor? Agradeceme!

\- Seimei por favor!

Este me imito :

\- Seimei por favor! Jajajaja... Eres un perro y así te vas a completar , como un perro fiel!

Este continuo tallando mi carne y yo sólo apreté la mandíbula , luego Seimei corrió a llenar la cubeta nuevamente en lo que yo tomaba un respiro que realmente duro eso un respiro , una cubeta da de agua helada y luego corrió a llenar otra que vacío en mi cabeza!

Cuando al fin acabo me quede tirado en el piso esperando que el me soltase pero este se secó los brazos y las manos tomó su chaqueta y se la puso , se arregló los cabellos , cogió su mochila y dijo:

\- te vas a quedar ahí hasta que yo venga mañana me escuchaste ? Espero aprendas a obedecer al amo! No puedes festejar nada que no sea a tu amo! Y sólo si el amo se siente con ánimos de festejar ! No eres importante para nadie Soubi!

Cerró de un portazo dejándome húmedo y golpeado ... Por suerte era verano y no sentí las frío del que mi corazón tenía . Me quede amarrado hasta el día siguiente , como siempre el dormir me había reparado las heridas , quizás sólo quedaban unos moretones pero no más , incluso la pierna ya no me dolía . Seimei llego al atardecer con una bolsa de comida .

\- hola Soubi! Como estas?

Se le miraba muy feliz y resplandeciente ; en cambio yo... Se acerco y acaricio mis cabellos .

\- buen chico! - dijo y desato mis manos pero no así mi cuello.- he traído algo delicioso para comer ... Dime se te antoja ? Tienes hambre?

Asentí y me senté .

\- bien ! Bien !

El fue a preparar la comida , parecían bowl de ramen... Yo no había comido desde mi cumpleaños y me sentía hambriento así que espere pacientemente ...

Seimei finalizo y puso su bowl de pasta en la mesa y luego fue por el mío y lo vacío en el suelo con una gran sonrisa . Yo me quede pasmado y este dijo:

\- no tiene caso dejarlo en el bowl no lo crees? Aún no mereces compartir la mesa con el amo!

Mi pasta estaba en el suelo regada y humeando .

\- Seimei!

\- come Soubi está delicioso! Te lo aseguro! -dijo con una gran sonrisa ; este se fue a sentar y comenzó a comer mientras yo le miraba .

\- Soubi ... Tu amo ha venido a comer contigo y no vas a comer?

\- ah... - por que Seimei hacia eso? Por que me trataba así?

\- bien ! - dijo mientras comía - no comas si no deseas , ya tendrás hambre. !

Dio un par de cucharadas a su pasta y se levantó .

Tomó la escoba y yo me asuste y me cubrí la cabeza pero este sólo barrió la pasta y la hecho al bote de basura ...

\- me voy! Vendré cuando tengas hambre Soubi - dijo y se acerco a amarrarme las manos .

\- pero... Pero ... Seimei tengo escuela ...

\- idioteces ! Ya te dije que tus pinturas son horribles !

Desde la primera vez que había dicho eso había herido mis sentimientos pero no le había dado mucha importancia por que siempre creí que estaba jugando y esa vez también lo creí.

\- Seimei además tengo que ir al baño!

\- ese no es mi problema ! Hazte ahí! Supongo no te importa verdad ? - dijo muy contento.

\- por favor Seimei sólo déjame ir ...

\- no! Vine a comer contigo y te portas mal? Que clase perro eres Soubi! Tu vida debe girar alrededor del amo! Cuando entiendas eso te soltare ! Nos vemos !

Este salió por la puerta .

Dos días más tarde Seimei entro por la puerta de nuevo con una bolsa de comida . Yo estaba completamente sucio , este me miro y sonrió , comenzó a tallar el piso con agua y jabón , también me echo a mi agua y jabón . Yo no tenía intención de levantarme pero este me pico el costado con el tallador y dijo.

\- Soubi necesito que te muevas !

Me levanté pesadamente y este talló el lugar que yo había ensuciado . Me talló la espalda y el trasero . Luego hecho más agua fría para quitar el jabón una cubeta da especial a mi cabeza que me hizo reaccionar . Después de esto dejo la puerta abierta para que se secara y se lavó las manos para comenzar a preparar la comida .

\- hoy te gustara la pasta ! Es muy buena ! Sabe delicioso es una pena que no hayas querido probarla la vez pasada Soubi ! Está es de camarón ! La elegí especialmente para ti!

Yo sólo le miraba y sentía tristeza ... No podía creer que el me hiciera eso !

Este cuando se secó el piso cerró la puerta puso la mesa y de nuevo me desato solamente las manos , se sirvió su plato y lo coloco en la mesa ... A mi una vez más me tiró la pasta en el suelo ... Me quede mirando está y el se sentó ... Me echo una mirada y dijo:

\- no vas a comer Soubi?

Por que Seimei hacia esto? Que ganaba humillándome de esa manera ... Tenía muchísima hambre pero ... No tenía opción.

Tome la pasta entre mis manos y comencé a comérmela , estaba algo caliente pero Seimei tenía razón estaba muy buena ... Lo vi mirarme y sonreír .

Termine de comer muy rápidamente y este me miraba muy interesado , ni siquiera había terminado su comida cuando se levantó tomando su bowl y lo tiro . Lleno una bandeja con agua del grifo y se acerco a mi .

\- debes tener sed eh?

Asentí y este la dejo en suelo ...

\- se gentil y no la derrames quieres?

Asentí entonces tome la bandeja con mis manos y este dijo de manera impaciente :

\- no! Soubi, no!

Le reste importancia y le di un trago al agua pero este en un arrebato le dio un golpe a la bandeja y toda se retó en el piso .

\- te dije que así no! Ahora lamela del piso maldito perro inútil ! - dijo explotando en ira .

\- lo... Lo siento Seimei! Yo...

\- cállate Soubi! Es una horrible costumbre que te excuses por todo ! Pero no te preocupes después puliremos eso ... Tengo que irme !

\- Seimei ...

\- ah es cierto ! - tomó mis manos las ato y apretó más el nudo .

\- Seimei ... Por favor ! No me ates , te prometo comeré toda la comida del suelo que desees pero por favor !

\- no se trata de comida Soubi ... Se trata de el amor que expresas hacia tu amo! Cuando lo entiendas entonces serás libre ... En tanto !

\- Seimei!

\- ah cierto lo olvidaba !

Este fue a la cocina y extendió unos periódicos ser a de donde yo estaba .

\- Aquí podrás hacer tus necesidades , se buen chico !

\- Seimei! Por ...

El puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me callo.

\- shhhh cuando vuelva espero hayas pensado en eso !

Se puso su chaqueta tomó su portafolios y se marchó .

Tardo mas de tres días en regresar . Era ya el ocaso y yo no había bebido no comido nada desde ese día, vivía en la peor suciedad y sólo, me sentía miserable pero en cuanto escuche la llave de la puerta . En ese preciso momento sentí una alegría inmensa , siempre había dado por sentado la presencia de las personas a mi alrededor , maestros , conocidos , compañeros de clase y por supuesto mi amo pero en ese preciso momento comprendí lo mucho que sentía la ausencia de Seimei . Esos días no me había preocupado realmente la escuela o los demás , si el mundo se acababa era por que Seimei no había venido a verme ! Por que no había escuchado su voz ... Y esta alegría que sentía mi corazón era por que en cuanto esa puerta se abrió y le vi con su camisa azul y sus orejitas bien paradas parecía que el mundo volvía al color! Seimei ... Te ... Te amo! Este me sonrió e instintivamente le devolví la sonrisa y me senté . Este fue directo a mi y se puso en cuclillas para mirarme .

\- Seimei ! Viniste ! Que alegría !

Este asintió y dijo:

\- Soubi ...

No resistí más y torpemente me lance a sus brazos . Me metí entre ellos aún atado de manos , aunque me fuera a tirar al piso en rechazo lo hice !

\- veo que has comprendido Soubi!

Este me abrazo fuertemente y me beso en la frente .

\- tu debes amarme por sobre todo ! Tu amor hacia mi debe ser superior a todo !

Asentí . Ya nada importaba el me tenía en sus brazos ... Quería amar a Seimei a pesar de todo .

Este me desato las manos y luego desato la parte que estaba atada a la cama y me dijo :

\- vamos a darte una ducha !

Asentí con trabajos me incorpore y le seguí . Este me dejo en la bañera y dijo :

\- el resto es tu parte así que dúchate bien !

Asentí . Para cuando salí del baño aún desnudo ya que Seimei no dejo más que una toalla , el piso estaba limpio y había un plato en el suelo con ramen y verduras !

Seimei estaba sentado en la mesa y me indico que tomara mi lugar . Yo me fui al piso , y este sonrió. Comencé a comer con una ansia terrible , incluso quemándome la boca ! Seimei en tanto daba pequeñas cucharadas pero no comió demasiado . Si acaso comió unas seis u ocho cucharadas y luego se levantó y vacío el resto de su pasta en mi plato . Me sonrió y se quedo mirándome , yo comencé a comérmela , estaba bastante hambriento y este me miraba feliz mientras yo lamia hasta el piso no quería que Seimei me tomara por un ingrato que desperdiciaba . Cuando termine el me pregunto.

\- Soubi ! Dime algo tienes sed?

Asentí y este fue a traer un pocillo con agua .

\- bebe la como te dije y sin derramar nada está bien?

Asentí y como si fuera un perrito me incline hasta estar cerca del plato y comencé a lamer el agua directo del pocillo. Este mi mataba entusiasmado y sus ojos derrochaban felicidad . Cuando termine de beber este me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo:

\- Soubi eres fenomenal ! Te amo tanto!

Me dio un abrazo y yo me quede pasmado ... Seimei era fácil de complacer ... Fácil de amar ! O eso suponía hasta ese momento !


	27. Sere valiente cuando el trueno reclame!

Seimei me había molido a palos ... Me había dejado con el ojo morado ... Destrozó ese bamboo en mi espalda ... No había sido el primero que me destrozaba ... Bueno si de bamboo pero no el primer palo ... Después de permanecer como perro encerrado y atado casi ocho días , me dejo libre el martes y por fin pude asistir a la universidad , atrasado con todos mis trabajos como estaba comencé a creer que me sería muy difícil acreditar ese primer año ! Seimei no dejaba de clamar mi atención, a excepción de que su hermano le demandará tiempo . Bendecía a su hermano por demandarle más tiempo de lo usual sólo así pude reponerme en mis materias más o menos .  
Además de las materias y profesores ahora contaba con una carga más ... Un chico llamado Kio que insistía en hablarme ... Cosa que no le agradaría a Seimei para nada . Un sábado que Seimei tuvo libre , salió de la escuela y fue a verme a la universidad , yo estaba realizando un trabajo en el jardín .  
\- Soubi! Querido ! - dijo agitando su mano desde lejos .  
\- ah? Seimei!- fui de inmediato a la jardinera donde estaba y le sonreí , realmente me alegraba mucho el verlo .  
\- Seimei ... Has venido a verme !  
\- Hai! - dijo este y paso su brazo por detrás de mi cuello , me abrazo quedando su boca cerca de mi oreja , este dio una mordidita a mi lóbulo y yo me sonroje . Seimei no era de ese tipo afectuoso.  
\- Seimei...  
\- que pasa? Te apena que te vean con tu amo?  
Negué ese argumento .  
\- entonces...? Acaso es por el uniforme de secundaria?  
Negué de nuevo .  
\- me alegra mucho que me vean contigo ! Soy muy feliz de eso ! Es sólo que ...  
\- si no te gusta el afecto Soubi dejare de mostrare lo ...  
\- no ! Seimei ! No por favor!  
Le abrace con fuerza y me pegue a su cuerpo aún de niño.  
\- no me hagas caso ! Soy un idiota!  
\- si...lo eres! Ahora vámonos ! Quiero ir a comprar cosas y además tengo hambre .  
\- Hai!  
Corrí a tomar mi chaqueta y mi mochila ...  
\- lo siento tengo que irme!  
Mis compañeros protestaron ya que mi parte es la que iba más atrasada pero no me importo , era un hecho muy especial el que Seimei viniera a verme .  
Este me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al distrito del centro comercial. Dimos unas vueltas por algunos almacenes y luego fuimos a la libreria . Seimie se dirigió al área de matemáticas , quería una guía de cálculo y yo huí de esa aérea ya que me traía malos recuerdos . Me dirigí al área de literatura y miraba sin mirar algunos títulos cuando encontré un autor que me era muy familiar . Era el autor de " un millón de petos sangrientos " ese libro me trajo recuerdos muy dolorosos pero su voz los saco de mi mente de inmediato.  
\- no sabía que te gustara ese tipo de literatura Soubi!  
\- ah?  
Seimei estaba parado justo a mi lado observándome con el libro en las manos .  
\- veamos ... Del afamado autor de " un millón de pétalos sangrientos " llega está su tercera novela titulada " sueños rojos de California " donde se exploran profunda y violentamente las relaciones sadomasoquistas entre un escritor afamado y su joven pupilo. - este me volteó a ver de una forma horrible y sospechosa - así... Que un escritor y su pupilo eh? Esto es lo que desea Soubi leer?  
\- Seimei ... No! Bueno una vez leí uno de sus libros pero estaba más chico ...  
\- nunca me has contado cual de sus libros Soubi! Cual fue?  
\- emh!- pase mí mano por mi nuca ... No sabía por que pero responderle me pareció peligroso .  
\- Soubi ... Como perdiste las orejas eh? Vamos dime tengo curiosidad!  
\- ah? Este ... Pues ...  
\- vamos a la caja a pagar este libro !  
\- pero Seimei ... No pensarás comprar ese libro o si?  
\- quiero saber que tipo de lecturas le gustan a mi perro fiel! - dijo y me dio el libro . - anda ve a pagarlo!  
\- Seimei...  
\- es una orden!  
Me dirigí a la caja a pagarlo . Sabía que acabaría lamentándome por haber tocado ese libro . Una vez que salimos Seimei me boto en la primera esquina que pudo .  
\- veté Soubi ! Tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar !  
Seimei abordó el autobús y yo apenado y cansado acabe en la escuela , ya todos se habían marchado y como yo había quedado más atrasado fui a recoger mi cuadro . Cuando abrí la puerta del salón la encontré ahí sentada en mi lugar . La puesta de sol le golpeaba la cara directamente , era como aquella vez que la vi de regreso en la escuela sólo que ahora se notaba más desarrollada . Sus cabellos largos y plateados estaban recogidos en una coleta y sus pechos estaban un poco más desarrollados.  
\- ah! Que ... Que haces aquí?  
\- Soubi ...  
\- Tsuki-chan!  
\- Soubi... Sigues igual que antes !  
\- tu... Tu no! - dije agachando la mirada ... Aún recordaba la última vez que nos encontramos en la reja . Sus palabras .  
\- Soubi ! He venido para hablar contigo .  
\- que deseas Tsuki-chan ?  
\- Soubi ... Debes regresar ! Debes regresar al colegio!  
\- ah? Y como para que ?- dije tomando mi cuadro metiéndolo en un portafolios .  
\- por que sensei se muere sin ti!  
\- ah! Por eso?  
\- Soubi!  
\- lo siento Tsuki-chan no tengo intención de volver a ese lugar!  
\- Soubi ... No eras tu acaso el que jurabas amor a Ritsu sensei?  
\- de nada me sirvió !  
\- ah? Que ... Que quieres decir con eso?  
\- eso mismo ! Esa persona no me amaba ! No sirve de nada jurar amor a alguien que no te ama!  
\- Soubi ... Me lo debes !  
\- te lo debo?  
\- Hai!  
\- no te entiendo Tsuki-chan ... A que has venido ?  
\- Soubi ... Debes ir a ver a Ritsu ! Está muy enfermo !  
\- yo también!  
\- ah?  
\- enfermo de todo esto Tsuki-chan!  
\- el debió de haberte llamado unas cien veces a tu teléfono y nada que contestas!  
\- jajajaja en serio has venido a eso?  
\- a que más creíste que vendría .  
\- a vengarte -respondí sin pensar .  
\- por lo que paso en el domo?  
Asentí .  
\- Soubi ... Yo ya te había dicho que todos los peleadores de rango tiramos a matar cierto? Lo recuerdas ?  
Asentí  
\- pues no es diferente en la pareja de beloved ! Además ya te dije que a nadie has asesinado ... Al único que matarás es a Ritsu sensei si no vas a verle !  
Le mire con detalle , ella estaba más delgada que nunca pero seguía con esa mirada obstinada .  
\- Soubi...  
\- lo siento ya hay una enorme diferencia irreparable entre Ritsu y yo! Eso además de millas de distancia .  
\- Soubi el dijo que sentía realmente lo te había hecho ... Quiere que regreses a casa !  
Yo comencé a reír ... Conforme ella seguía hablando .  
\- Ritsu sensei está realmente apenado por ti! Al menos el intenta disculparse por haberte roto el corazón ! Corazón que ya no tienes !  
Tratando de calmarme y contener la risa me tome unos respiros y ella frunció el ceño .  
-Soubi ... Más bien beloved ... Los reto a una batalla!  
Ah? En ese momento mi risa paro por completo y le dije - que? Acaso estas loca ? Me niego!  
Nada más termine está frase cuando alguien dio un tirón a la puerta y dijo :  
\- acepto!  
Seimei estaba ahí! Seimei ... Que hacia Seimei en la entrada del salón?  
\- bien! -dijo Tsuki-chan - la batalla será en una semana en las torres de electricidad . A las cinco de la tarde .  
\- de acuerdo ! Nos veremos ese día Gin!  
\- por favor no me llame de ese modo tan familiar Aoyagi sama !  
Seimei sonrió y está se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada más . Yo termine de envolver mi cuadro y Seimei me miraba de una forma poco particular .  
\- Soubi...  
-si?  
\- quién es tu amo?  
\- tu lo eres Seimei  
\- y entonces por que tu tomas las decisiones por ti mismo ? Acaso no es cuestión de tu amo el aceptar o rechazar un duelo?  
\- lo... Lo siento ... Es que...  
\- Soubi , Soubi ... Por que haces que tu amo se moleste contigo , llamar la atención de una manera negativa es tan típico de ti !  
Había unas tablas de madera con algunos grabados , el tomó una y dijo :  
\- Soubi ... Bájate el pantalón!  
\- Seimei...  
\- obedeceme Soubi!  
\- Seimei ... Yo... Yo ya estoy muy grande como para ...  
Este me tomó de los cabellos con una violencia superior y me aventó contra la mesa donde estaban los botes con pinceles y algunos cuadros que se estaban secando de el esmalte .  
\- si bajas las manos te costará muy caro Soubi!  
Me quede quieto con las palmas sobre la mesa . Seimei me paso sus manos por la cintura y desabotono mi pantalón , lo bajo hasta el suelo junto a mi ropa interior y quede expuesto . Seimei boto al suelo sus cosas y tomó con ambas manos la tabla y comenzó a darme en el trasero con una intensidad severa .  
\- Seimei ... Para por favor!  
\- a nadie engañas Soubi tu resistencia al dolor es más fuerte que esto!  
\- Seimei ! Por favor alguien puede venir!  
\- me importa poco! Así sabrán a quién perteneces y tu aprenderás a respetar a tu amo! Ahora cierra la maldita boca!  
No sabía de donde ese pequeño cuerpo sacaba tantas fuerzas! Pero comenzaba a dolerme muchísimo , Seimei podía ser extremadamente violento y eso me lo estaba mostrando con cada tablazo en las nalgas .  
De un momento a otro no pude soportarlo más , me ardía el trasero horrible y termine yéndome al piso , no podía seguir de pie y caí en redondo . Este no se detuvo ante eso y continuo dándome con toda su fuerza por todo el cuerpo exceptuando la cara  
\- y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso ! Debes entender que eres mío! Mío! Mío!  
Cada "mío" era un golpe más duro , Seimei estaba enloqueciendo cada segundo , yo pensaba que se cansaría con el tiempo , pero al contrario adquiría más y más velocidad y más fuerza hasta el punto de que la tabla se rompió y este la dejo caer finalmente . Mi cuerpo quedo tendido en el suelo y Seimei tomó sus cosas y se fue dejándome ahí . El ocaso estaba pasando demasiado rápido ... Intente pararme pero dolía demasiado , así que sólo pude enderezarme , unos pasos me hicieron dejar de prestar atención a mi dolor.  
\- Kio! Que haces aquí?  
\- sou-chan! Estas bien?  
\- veté !  
\- no! Déjame ayudarte !  
\- Kio estoy desnudo! Veté !  
\- no tienes nada que no tenga yo! - dijo y se acerco a mi - ven vamos a pararte! - este paso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me ayudo a incorporarme , luego me ayudo a vestirme y finalmente me acompaño hasta mi casa .  
\- has hecho suficiente por mi Kio , es tarde ahora veté a tu casa!  
\- no! Acaso estas loco ! Primero te curo esas heridas ... Luego me voy!  
-Kio no es necesario ..  
\- no insistas Sou-chan que no te haré caso !  
Suspire y le deje entrar . Este hacia un magnífico trabajo ayudándome a ponerme bálsamo en la espalda . Algunas astillas se me habían incrustado y este las saco con paciencia .  
\- ese niño es un salvaje ! - dijo y yo hundí la cara en el colchón , luego se disculpó- lo siento ... No debo haber hablado Sou-chan! Lo siento !  
\- Kio... Que tanto viste ?  
\- emh bueno...  
Su forma de dudar me asustó ,sería un gran problema que Kio hubiese visto y escuchado mi plática con Tsuki-chan pero este agrego:  
\- bueno ... Lo vi todo ! Como el te golpeaba el trasero con esa tabla y luego como caíste al suelo y no ceso de golpearte ! Sou-chan ... Ese niño es peligroso ! Lo vi en su mirada ...  
\- Kio ... Viste sabes el por que me golpeo así ese niño?  
Este negó con la cabeza y añadió:  
\- no! Ya te dije que llegue cuando el ya te tenía sometido pero le hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho nadie tiene derecho de tratarte así Sou-chan.  
No dije más y este tampoco , para cuando acabo de curar mis heridas ya era más de la media noche , no podía ofrecerle quedarse pues si Seimei se le ocurría venir temprano a verme y le miraba aquí seguro enfurecería así que con mucha pena tuve que despedir a Kio . Este no se mostró demasiado afectado y se fue sonriéndome .  
Unos días más tarde al medio día ella vino a buscarme a la universidad . En cuanto la vi me aparte a los jardines más recónditos para charlar con ella.  
\- Soubi! A que le temes?  
\- yo?  
\- Hai! Debes ir a ver a Ritsu sensei ... Eso o el vendrá a verte ... Dime eso quieres?  
\- no ! Pero me es imposible , Seimei ahora estoy con el ! El es el amo! Y si hago eso sería desobedecerle !  
\- Soubi ... Ahora entiendo ...  
\- ah?  
\- ahora entiendo el daño terrible que te hizo Ritsu sensei! El combatiente perfecto!  
\- eso ... Además de que ya te dije que aunque vaya no tengo nada que hablar con esa persona .  
\- entiendo perfectamente tu dolor Soubi ... Pero tu no puedes ser tan necio! Además sabes que esto terminará siendo una matanza !  
\- ah?  
\- Aoyagi sama es terriblemente sanguinario , supongo lo sabes !  
\- ah? Que quieres decir ?  
\- Soubi , si nos enfrentamos uno de nosotros tendrá que matar al otro ... Yo no dejare a Aoyagi sama vivo , detesto que te trate de esa manera! En si todos lo detestamos ... Y el por supuesto no me va a dejar viva ! Y si Ritsu sensei viene a presenciar la batalla menos !  
\- y que es lo que esperas que yo haga?  
\- ve a ver Ritsu sensei y yo me rendiré antes de iniciar mi sistema !  
\- entonces eso suena a un chantaje ! Tu has venido a retarme , más bien a retarnos . Y ahora sales con que si voy a ver a ese hombre te rendirás? Acaso no fuiste tu quién dijo que nuestro próximo encuentro no te detendrías ?  
\- Hai! He sido yo quién dijo eso Soubi! Pero respóndeme algo ... En serio Ritsu sensei te dejo tan mal herido , como para que permitas que Aoyagi sama te trate así?  
\- el es mi sacrifice , acaso no fuiste tu también la que dijo que eso era hermoso ? Que el combatiente perfecto daría todo por su sacrifice ?  
\- aún pienso eso! Pero descarto completamente la idea de que entre dos personas que comparten un nombre haya una relación tan destructiva , sólo debe haber amor y comprensión , no humillación ni maltratos ! Dime algo Soubi ... Tu amas a Aoyagi sama  
Le mire y ella sonrió.  
\- pero acaso el te ama?  
\- pues eso deberías preguntárselo a el o en dado caso a Ritsu ! El escogió a Seimei para mi!  
\- Soubi ! No seas necio ! Ve a ver a sensei Ritsu y evitaremos algo innecesario.  
\- lo siento ! No puedo ir ! Tengo muchos trabajos de la escuela ! Eso además de que Seimei no lo autorizaría ...  
\- Soubi!  
\- demos lo mejor de nosotros Tsuki-chan !  
Me aleje poco a poco de ella no necesitaba conversar más , no necesitaba saber más . Ese maldito Ritsu era vil y bajo mandar a Tsuki-chan a convencerme de que fuera a verlo . No albergaba sentimientos de odio como Abel me lo había recomendado alguna vez pero no quería verlo . No quería ver a ese hombre !  
La semana paso tan rápido y pude terminar mi trabajo antes de tiempo y la tarde antes de nuestro encuentro Seimei vino a verme , se había ausentado un par de días y eso me había permitido acabar con mis pendientes .  
\- Soubi , hoy tendremos una actividad muy interesante !  
\- ah?  
\- he terminado con esto ! - dijo y me aventó un libro a las manos . Era aquel libro de "sueños rojos de California "  
\- ah? Seimei...  
\- ahora bien si eso es lo que deseas eso es lo que te daré Soubi! Incluso vengo preparado ... Ahora desnúdate !  
\- Seimei... Yo no deseó nada de eso!  
\- cállate ! Obedéceme!  
\- Seimei es en serio yo no lo deseó!  
\- cállate ! De una buena vez por todas vamos a terminar con esa horrible maña tuya de contestarle a tu amo!  
\- ah?  
\- dije desnúdate !  
Le mire y su mirada decía que no había opción , así que le obedecí y este saco una bolsita y de esa saco un collar con picos que me coloco en el cuello , a este lo acompañaba una cadena pesada . Luego lo adorno con un antifaz para cubrir los ojos y me ató las manos con una soga .  
\- Soubi! Soubi! Desde que te vi por primera vez rogaba por que me amaras como yo a ti !  
\- Seimei yo te...  
Una vara se estrelló contra mi trasero provocando que me estremeciera de una forma poco usual .  
\- no! Calla no digas nada ! Hay una enorme diferencia entre tu amor y el mío ! Mi amor es puro ... Único ! El tuyo es un amor asqueroso y sucio , corrompido por Ritsu!  
-ah? - me tomó por sorpresa que el mencionara ese nombre .  
\- ah! Ah! Ah! Mi pequeño Soubi acaso crees que no siento curiosidad sobre como perdiste esas orejas ! Ahora dime me vas a contar ?- dijo jalando de la cadena y dándole un tirón a mi cuello.  
\- Seimei...  
\- me vas a contar? Me vas a contar con detalle que te hizo el? Me vas contar con detalle tu morboso amor ? Como rompió tu corazón?  
Como demonios sabía el todo eso ! Ritsu ! Ritsu ! Ese infeliz sólo desgracias me había traído ...  
\- Seimei ... Yo no puedo !  
Este dio otro tirón más fuerte a la correa y dijo:  
\- estas arruinado Soubi , pero ahora ya se como pegar ese corazón tuyo para que me ames ! Por que yo soy tu amo y merezco un amor limpio !  
Este soltó la correa y me obligo a caer al piso en mis cuatro extremidades .  
\- se bueno Soubi e inclínate !  
Hice lo que el me pidió , no sabía que tenía en mente y la verdad no estaba seguro de si quería averiguarlo . Sentí como el hurgaba en su bolsa y escuche como destapaba algo , un líquido frío y pegostioso caía en mi trasero , el lo abrió y comenzó a untarlo en mi entrada , estaba realmente frío así que me dio un escalofrío horrible y mi espalda se arqueó , Seimei por supuesto se dio cuenta y tomó la cadena de nuevo , la jalo para darme un tirón , como no veía esto me hizo perder el equilibrio y acabe yéndome de frente contra el suelo .  
\- así quédate Soubi ! Así estas perfecto! Ves como cuando te lo propones puedes ser un buen perro?  
Este subió uno de sus pies a mi cadera que se encontraba levantada y dijo :  
\- verás como me vas a amar! Yo también quiero romper tu corazón Soubi!  
Sentí como con una manos abría el trasero e inmediatamente pude sentir eso... Seimei me iba a partir en dos . Algo tremendamente duro estaba entrando en mi . Apreté la mandíbula lo mas que pude ...  
\- Seimei por favor! Me ...  
\- calla ! - dijo y soltó un varazo en mi espalda entonces continuo metiendo el objeto en mi interior.  
Me dolía horrible , podía sentir como entraba centímetro a centímetro , era muy duro ! Mucho muy duro ! Yo estaba sintiendo como cada centímetro de mi entrada se resquebrajaba por ese objeto enorme . Ese no era el pene de Seimei ... No!  
\- eres maravilloso Soubi! No eres cualquier cosa eh? No eres como los demás ! No eres un don nadie dejame decirte !  
Apreté más los dientes , algo se estaba rompiendo y lo sabía ! Mi carne ... Mi carne se estaba rompiendo. Seimei continuaba metiéndome esa cosa ... Acaso era enorme e infinita? Que sería lo que Seimei me estaba haciendo ? Llegue al punto donde me dolía extremamente incluso sentí la fisura en mi entrada ... Pude sentir como se abría y liberaba la sangre ...  
\- mira ... Mi hermoso Soubi has sangrado como una virgen ! Eres tan hermoso ! Es tan bello verte sangrar!  
\- Seimei por favor ... Me duele!  
\- que importa! Sólo estamos buscando más para ti Soubi!  
\- Seimei! - trate de mantenerme calmado e inhalar y exhalar al momento de hablar - Seimei por favor ... Me duele mucho!  
Este dio dos varazos a mi trasero y repuso:  
\- Soubi a quién le importa si duele ... Esto está dentro de ti ! Tu eres el único que lo siente dentro ! Tu vida sin mi no tiene sentido entiendes? Eres hermoso por que yo existo , eres como el sol por que yo soy el río en donde te reflejas ...  
\- Seimei... Por favor ... Sácalo ya! - dije y comencé a llorar , apreté los puños y este seguía introduciéndolo en mi . Creo su tamaño había disminuido ...  
\- Soubi ... Eres muy joven e ingenuo para encontrarle el sentido a tu vida , pero ese sentido que buscas soy yo ! Buscas algo más que ese hombre de tus sueños ... Ese que te obsequio a mi! Te la pasas derramado tus lágrimas y llenando tu vida con ellas ... Dámelas a mi Soubi dámelas .  
Comencé a mover mi cadera para tratar de zafarme de la situación y entre cruce las piernas fue entonces cuando supe que tenía incrustado en el culo ... Un bate de base ball ! Su teléfono sonó un par de veces .  
\- Soubi a quién le importa quién eres mientras me tengas a mi ! Ah ... - añadió empujando un poco más el bate adentro de mi - si yo fuera tu no bajaría la cadera para nada , te puedes lastimar mucho! Espera aquí un momento- dijo este y escuche la puerta ... Se había salido a hablar?  
Tenía que zafarme ! Me estaba desgarrando horrible , en esto no encontraba ningún placer , no como los que había experimentado con aquel hombre ! Ya mismo me veía patético a merced de un niño tres años menor que yo ! Intente levantar los pies un poco tratando de no perder el equilibrio por que si lo hacia seguro me llevaría al hospital , muchas veces Ritsu me había sangrado pero eran pequeñas fisuras que se me curaban al día siguiente , pero esto ... Esto era diferente ! Era mera tortura así que trate de elevar ambos pies tratando de alcanzar el bate y con mucho cuidado lo sentí con las puntas de mis pies . Apenas si podía creérmelo , Seimei había sido capaz de meterme un bate de base ball , por que no me había violado el mismo y de una vez perdía esas orejas ?  
Intente con mis pies tomar el bate y empujarlo hacia afuera , pero dolía demasiado , más de lo que me imagine ... Entonces escuche de nuevo la puerta y sus pasos.  
\- que tratas de hacerte Soubi ?  
\- nna...nada Seimei! Es sólo que ...  
\- si intentas sacarlo te vas a lastimar tu sólo!  
El me tomó los talones de los pies y los bajo con cuidado.  
\- no hagas eso Soubi ! Sería muy complicado que te tuviera que llevar al hospital en esas condiciones no lo crees?  
No pude soportar más el dolor y le rogué ... Le rogué mientras mi llanto se escapaba.  
\- Seimei ... Por favor Seimei me duele sácalo! Sácalo!  
\- luces tan adorable ! Necesito una foto de esto . Este momento es único !  
Comencé a escuchar el sonido de la cámara de su teléfono . No quería unas fotos tan deplorables , que demonios le ocurría ? El me amaba cierto?  
\- Seimei no !  
\- cállate ! Deberías estar complacido de que quiera tener fotos tuyas en mi teléfono! - levantó el antifaz que me cegaba y tomó con extrema rudeza mi rostro . Tomó otra foto con su teléfono.  
\- te ves realmente hermoso!  
Yo le mire y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas . Este pareció aprovechar el momento y tomó otra foto luego me volvió a colocar el antifaz me tomó del cabello y pego mi cabeza contra el piso .  
\- ahora la diversión comenzara Soubi .  
\- Seimei que piensas hacerme !?  
Este se rió y sentí como el comenzaba a mover el bate ligeramente en círculos . Una y otra y otra vez , al principio me dolió y lance un gemido pero entonces comencé a sentir placer , aún mi entrada me dolía pero combinado con el pequeño placer que sentía se volvía una combinación rara y excitante , mi sexo comenzó a reaccionar ante tales estímulos y mis jadeos me delataron .  
\- oh vamos Soubi en serio? Esto tiene que ser una broma?  
\- Seimei ... Ah!  
\- que mal ! - dijo este y dejo de moverlo pero yo ya estaba muy caliente para ese momento !  
\- ppor...ppp...por favor no pares! Seimei no me dejes así - susurre temblando .  
\- te juro que no lo haré - dijo este y de repente en un movimiento brusco saco de un tirón en bate . Eso me dolió tanto que no soporté y lance un grito de dolor , pero Seimei respondió al instante propiciándome una tunda de varazos en la espalda y el trasero .  
\- cállate ! Eres muy escandaloso!  
Así que tuve que obligarme a callar a mi mismo y soportar lo más que pude el dolor .  
Este fue a destaparme los ojos y me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- te ves tan adorable cuando lloras Soubi ! Debes sufrir por mi ! Debes amarme tanto que te quiebres completamente por mi amor ! - me beso en la frente y desato mis muñecas ; caí de lado y eso me dolió horriblemente voltee a ver hacia mi entrepierna y vi sangre , sangre en el piso también y a un lado el bate .  
\- me voy ! Es tarde y hoy me demore mucho jugando contigo ! Espero mañana estés listo ! Quiero que los elimines Soubi! Me entendiste ?  
Le mire tratando de buscar un poco de su misericordia .  
\- Soubi te di una orden la entendiste?  
Asentí por reflejo y este me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo :  
\- sabes que te amo tanto ! Te amo mucho Soubi !  
\- Seimei ... Te ... Te amo también !  
Este me sonrió por ultima vez tomó su mochila y se fue . Yo me quede tirado en el piso , me dolía todo , no podía seguir así , aunque no niego que esto último que el me había dicho me había dado una luz de esperanza . Seimei era muy cruel con mi cuerpo pero de alguna forma el me amaba ! Me lo decía constantemente , eso me reconfortaba y yo creía en el y en su amor . Si no hubiese amor por que otra razón me hubiera dado un nombre ? Por que razón me llenaría de dolor? Yo era el único en su vida y aunque a veces era muy violento ... No estaba tan mal no?  
\- Sou-chan ! Estas bien? Que paso?  
Mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Kio .  
\- Kio que demonios haces aquí?  
\- confiesa ! Que te sucedió ?  
\- nada Kio!  
Este me ayudo de inmediato a levantarme y me dejo en la cama .  
\- Sou-chan tienes sangre en las piernas y ... - el miro el bate y el piso .  
\- te lo hizo el verdad?  
Yo me deje caer en el colchón ; estaba rendido y muy adolorido , necesitaba dormir .  
\- quién ?  
\- ese mocoso ! Sou-chan ... Por favor dime la verdad !  
\- no tiene nada que ... Ver contigo Kio! - respondí ; los ojos se me cerraban pero alcance a ver la mirada furiosa de Kio.  
\- Sou-chan ! Eres un idiota! Te va a matar ! Idiota! Idiota !  
\- Kio...- alcance a abrir los ojos una vez más y le vi inclinado en mi cadera llorando - Aún ... Aún se que yo puedo dar mi mejor nivel !  
Luego de esto me quede dormido ; al día siguiente desperté sorprendido . Tenía una pijama puesta , ya no llevaba el collar de picos y estaba bien arropado . Mi apartamento estaba limpio y alcance a percibir un aroma a comida deliciosa .  
Sobre la mesa estaba Kio , parecía dormitar . Me levanté de inmediato y sin hacer ruido me dirigí al baño me revise y parecía que nada había sucedido , cuando abrí la puerta la mesa estaba servida .  
\- Sou-chan buenos días ! Oye se hace tarde !  
\- ah?  
Este puso una cara triste y pregunto. .  
\- como sigues ?  
\- ah? Bien! Todo está bien Kio!  
\- no te duele mucho?  
Negué con la cabeza y este se mostró muy feliz y dijo :  
\- que bien! Entonces sirvió de mucho el remedio que te puse anocheeee!  
\- que? Kio tu...  
Este afirmo con una cara de felicidad y dijo:  
\- anoche vine para invitarte unos tragos y escuche tus gritos , no me atreví a entrar así que me quede abajo esperando hasta asegurarme que ese mocoso se fue ... En cuanto te quedaste dormido vi que estabas realmente lastimado así que fui a la farmacia por ungüentos y medicinas y yo mismo te cure , Sou-chan es tan adorable cuando duerme que no pude resistirme ... Y yo...  
Le solté un golpe en la cabeza ... Ese hombre ... Se había aprovechado de mi ...  
\- Sou-chan no seas violento no es lo que crees!  
\- entonces ... Que fue Kio?  
\- ah? Sou-chan sólo fue esto ...- dijo y me enseño su teléfono . Su fondo de pantalla era una foto mía durmiendo .  
\- bórrala!  
\- no! No! Y no! Esa foto es mía !  
\- Kio ...  
\- además es mi pago por curarte !  
\- nadie te lo pidió .  
\- awww Sou-chan eres malo conmigo !  
Este comenzó a armarme un escándalo ... Le reñiría un poco más y luego le dejaría la foto , después de todo Kio siempre llegaba a salvarme en mis peores momentos .


	28. No digas que me amas!

Como siempre desde hacia un año Kio vino a verme ... Necesitaba dormir para que mi espalda sanara pero no me molestaba ya tanto las intervenciones de Kio . Era un ente raro, era amable y cariñoso ... Siempre me pregunte que tipo de persona era Kio . Trajo bálsamos para mi espalda y algo de comer . La tarde caía mientras Kio me quitaba algunas astillas que se me habían clavado en la carne , el bamboo podía ser realmente mortal .  
\- te duele mucho Sou-chan?  
Negué con la cabeza ; en si estaba diciendo la verdad , bien podría culpar a Seimei por esas heridas pero en este punto lo amaba tanto que sólo pensaba en que el me hacia tan feliz .  
Me relaje mucho y mi cabeza comenzó a pensar en esa tarde . La tarde del duelo contra Tsuki -chan Kio me invito a un bar pero tuve que negarme y este se fue con otros chicos del salón muy enojado .  
Llegue a tiempo a mi cita y pude verla ahí parada , tras de ella estaba Sergei , estaba más alto y más rubio , yo busque a Seimei pero el aún no llegaba .  
Seimei... Seimei... Ven ! Vamos Seimei! Intentaba llamarlo pero el no me respondía ... Permanecí unos minutos llamándole ... Intentando conectar su presencia a la mía pero parecía que Seimei no estaba interesado pues ni siquiera pude sentirlo . Entonces mi teléfono móvil vibro indicándome que tenía un mensaje .  
" tengo un contratiempo importante , comienza en modo de auto y para cuando yo llegue quiero que estés terminando con ellos . Mátalos a ambos! Seimei ."  
Me quede mirando mi teléfono un par de minutos más leyendo una otra ves su mensaje . Cerré mi teléfono y lo coloque en mi bolsillo .  
Seimei ... Tus palabras deben ser sagradas para mi pero...  
\- acaso te ha dejado sólo Soubi! Entonces rinde te !  
\- tu eres la que debería rendirse , yo estoy aquí para cumplir un reto !  
\- bien entonces nos batiremos a duelo en un combate de hechizo.  
\- acepto !  
Sergei el combatiente de Tsuki-chan se puso adelante de ella y dijo .  
\- sistema de batalla iniciado !  
\- sistema de batalla en auto iniciado !- respondí .  
\- Sergei ! Vence lo ! Ahora!  
\- si amor!  
Amor? Le había dicho amor?  
\- lluvia cae como cuchillas !  
-escudo protégeme por que aquí nada pasa ni moja!  
\- lluvia líquida ese escudó !  
Yo puse mis defensas a lo que más podía aunque sabía que yo tenía una desventaja enorme contra ellos y es que sin mi sacrifice mi poder se veía significativamente reducido eso además de que los ataques me dañaban al doble . Sabía que tenia que atacarlos por que Seimei me y había dado una orden pero ... No deseaba ni atacarlos ni matarlos si es que podía alguna vez realizar alguna de las dos .  
\- lo siento Soubi!  
\- no importa ... Defensas barrerá y nada traspasa !  
\- agujas de plata en forma de lluvia .- mandó su contraataque y luego anclo su hechizo - penetren la barrera más dura !  
Las agujas no caían ante mi barrera sino que se esforzaban en penetrarla . Estaba rodeado así que sólo tenía una salida y tenía que ser rápido muy rápido .  
\- las agujas son tan duras como flores de girasoles !  
Sus agujas se tornaron flores de girasol y al fin pude quitar mis barreras .  
\- restricción! Ahora!  
\- imposible ! - contesto el rubio.  
\- no seguirás tergiversando mis hechizos .  
Sonreí , se había vuelto un chico listo .  
\- el cielo se nubla , incluso el sol teme a esta oscuridad .  
No dejaría que se me acercasen , era un momento sumamente peligroso y sus nubes eran tan oscuras que la luz se vio obstruida .  
\- de las nubes negras salen los terribles rayos luminosos ! Los estruendosos truenos ... Tiempo de decir adiós ...- rayos y truenos comenzaron a hacer su aparición por todo el sistema de batalla y eso me dio más seguridad por que cada rayo era un atisbo de luz .  
\- maldición te has colado de nuevo en mi hechizo pero este encuentro es de safeless. No te dejare ganar !  
\- Sergei ... Acabalo! Ya !  
\- si amor!  
De nuevo... Le había dicho amor a Tsuki -chan ? Qué incómodo .  
\- gravedad dos puntos arriba !  
Sentí con una intensidad doble la gravedad del campo de batalla , casi me puso de rodillas pero soporté .  
\- los rayos se juntan para formar una corriente eléctrica tan poderosa que reclama. La próxima será tan valiente , cuando el trueno les reclamé ! Tornado de luz !  
Los rayos comenzaron a entrelazar se y a formar un tornado que se lanzo justo contra el enemigo . Pero justo antes de que le atacase este lanzo la restricción.  
\- restricción por seis por seis  
Sus cadenas rompieron mi frágil barrera y me ataron el cuello las muñecas y los antebrazos , eran muy pesadas sus cadenas y termine apoyando una rodilla en el piso . Yo estaba a una de perder , sin Seimei era débil así que lo llame , lo necesitaba a mi lado . Seimei ...no contesto !  
Debido a que las restricciones disminuían mi poder mi tornado de rayos decreció bastante y el equipo de safeless pudo reacomodar sus defensas a manera de que no los tocarán . Ellos me habían adelantado en estrategia , habían causado que yo me enfocara en atacar sin defender y eso me había jodido bastante. Pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga , no podía perder .  
\- tornado ... Ve esa pared , verla caer ...Crece , crece hasta ser muy alto . Crece tornado que estoy tan adentro de ti!  
\- maldición ! Sergei ! Quita las defensas y comienza a anclarle los hechizos !  
\- ah?  
Sonreí . Tsuki -chan era muy lista !  
\- nuestros ojos lagrimean y alrededor de ti mi tornado saltaran los lagos , la superficie romperán para aumentar tu carga y sumergirse , fundirse y colisionar en una tormenta de electricidad tan profunda en ti! - pero no me descubriría tan fácil , lance un hechizo que no estaba tejido a mi cadena .  
\- llamas ! Crezcan como semillas , ardan con la brisa !  
\- tierra ábrete y trágalo todo . Remolino incrustado ! - este mandó su hechizo directo a la tierra y de esta se abrió una grieta enorme y comenzó a moverse en un sentido de remolino succionando todo a su paso ! Tenía que seguir tejiendo mi cadena pero ya casi no tenía fuerzas debido a las restricciones pero era más peligroso dejarme vencer por ellos . Tenía una idea clara de que Sergei me detestaba así que tejí un hechizo más sencillo y de ahí encadenaría mis defensas y explotaría con ellos!  
\- bosque te he visto escondido , en mi pecho lleno de laberintos , teje tus ramas ; una puerta para mi !  
\- hay palabras que recitas Soubi que es como si nos pudieras alas ! Te escuche recitarlo para nosotros pero aún nos has atado a un destino salvaje mi amado Soubi!  
Esa voz me hizo girar mi cabeza para comprobar que era el ! Seimei estaba atrás de mi !  
Lucía radiante ! Se le miraba muy apuesto y confiado ! Tan sólo con verle sentí que las fuerzas volvían a mi , sentía como mi poder se incrementaba y entonces supe que era gracias a Seimei , a su fuerza ! No dudaría más !  
\- tornado eléctrico , crece como semillas , fuego arde con la brisa , queremos llegar hasta ese lugar en su interior ! Queremos destrozar acabar , liquidar, aniquilar queremos ... - las plantas salieron tan rápido de mi boca que apenas pude escucharme - corre , destruye , envuelve , asesina , electrifica , absorbe , daña ... Y sobre todo - me calme un poco y recite suavemente - quédate dentro de ellos !  
El hechizo ya estaba encadenado , pero aún no lograba soltarlo debido a que las restricciones si bien esparcirían el hechizo eran demasiadas para mi sentí una mano en mi hombro .  
\- con gustó lo acepto ! - dijo Seimei y de inmediato la restricciones se fueron sobre el , este sonrió y me miro con una mirada llena de amor , me acaricio el mentón , luego me beso la mejilla tan cálidamente y me dijo- Soubi te amo ! Te daré todo mi ser ! Nunca te dejare ir ! Sufriré por ti! Con cada aliento defenderé tu vida !  
Le mire sorprendido , las restricciones en los sacrificios eran dolorosas pero Seimei parecía calmado .  
\- Seimei...  
\- hazlo mi amado Soubi ! Libera el hechizo .  
Hechizo ?! El me había hechizado con sus ojos amorosos , con su beso , con sus palabras . Amaba a Seimei? Si y mucho ... Haría lo que el me dijese lo haría por el , por su amor, lo haría mejor que nadie y por demostrarle lo que sentía por el. Seimei ... Lo amaba , lo amaba más de lo que creía . Seimei en ese instante se convirtió en mi luz , una luz más brillante que el sol , una luz abrumadora que me rodeaba .  
\- Soubi , que esperas?  
\- Sergei ! Defensas ... Soubi tejió una cadena !  
\- que? - respondió este a Tsuki-chan y me volteó a ver con una expresión de admiración - acaso no aprendiste nada de la vez pasada?  
\- nunca acabo de aprender ! - respondí .  
Voltee hacia donde se encontraba Seimei y este se miraba pasivo pero desesperado por acabar la batalla . Tenía que tratar de encender mi hechizo de cadena pero no tenía no idea así que sólo tome firmemente la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello y comencé a liberar uno a uno mis hechizos que había plantado .  
\- yo decido presente fuego a la lluvia y a todo lo que crece aquí ! Yo quiero que ardas ! Quiero encender todo y lanzarlo a las llamas ! Deja que arda!  
Las débiles llamas que yo había plantado de tornaron verdaderos incendios que se alzaban por encima de nuestras cabezas ...  
\- déjalo que arda ! - grite con todas mis fuerzas y el poder se me salió de control , se manifestó un fuego que incluso a mi me dejo aterrado ! El calor comenzó a cubrirnos a los cuatro y Sergei se vio un poco ofuscado pero un segundo después recupero la compostura .  
\- aquí no hay oxígeno que alimente estas llamas del infierno!  
Pero mis llamas no cesaron no disminuyeron su tamaño , si hechizo no tenía efecto sobre mi bien elaborada cadena entonces la voz de Seimei se hizo presente .  
\- Soubi piensas hacerme esperar mucho?  
Le mire y su inexpresividad a la luz titilan te de las llamas me partió el corazón . Seimei era todo un engatusador y sabía como romper mi corazón en un segundo .  
\- Soubi libera el hechizo ahora !  
\- cállate beloved! Te crees mucho por que puedes manipular a este infeliz a tu gusto pero eso no los hace una pareja invencible ! - dijo Sergei con una voz firme .  
Seimei lo miro con desprecio y luego se acerco a mi y dijo :  
\- debes servir bien a tu amo! Yo sabré recompensarte Soubi siempre lo hago!  
Seimei ... Definitivamente no quería liberar la cadena pero era Seimei quién lo pedía , más bien era mi amo quién lo exigía .  
\- Sergei ...apártate! - dijo Tsuki-chan sobre poniendo su posición a este y me dedico una mirada sería .  
\- Soubi no importan las penas que atravesare si liberas esa cadena y no pienso anhelar tu misericordia , tu dolorosa apariencia me lo dice todo! Esa mirada que se cierra como si estuviera cansada de pensar en los sueños que no podrán verse realizados , no deseó nada más Soubi...las promesas entre nosotros están podridas ... Enfermas ! Pero de verdad quieres que tus recuerdos se apaguen para siempre? Quieres ese dolor gris ? Quieres el corazón roto? Incluso si mi alma es quemada será sólo una fría montaña de cenizas pero y la tuya... Derramara lágrimas?  
Le dedique una mirada de furia , como podía hablarme de aquella manera justo en este momento ...  
\- Soubi - dio unos pasos hacia mi pero se contuvo de estar muy cerca -Soubi... El Niño cálido que una vez fuiste desapareció sin dejar rastro? Acaso nunca la volverás a conocer? Acaso desapareció sin dejar rastro ? Si continuas sólo te sumergirás en un dolor interminable y todo tu amor se irá . Desaparecerá sin sentido ... Eso es lo que deseas Soubi?  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas no quería que vieran lo patético que era pero no podía mover un dedo . Toda la rabia que había sentido hacia unos minutos se volcó en tristeza . Sentí una mano que se cerraba sobre mi hombro y me obligaba a dar me día vuelta . Era Seimei.  
Se acerco en demasía a mi rostro Me tomó por las mejillas y seco mis lágrimas , después rozó sus labios en los líos y me dijo con una expresión soberbiamente triste .  
-Soubi... Te amo ! Ahora dime la razón por la cual le haces esto? Demonios te amo tanto ! Como has podido hacerme esto Soubi? Rompes mi corazón ... Estoy a punto de llorar !  
\- se...Seimei! Yo...  
\- Soubi ... No te he amado ? No te he confortado lo suficiente? No te di mi nombre? Acaso no soy yo tu amo?  
Asentí , en los ojos azules y profundos de Seimei se podía ver esa tristeza real , incluso podría asegurar que se podía palpar me descorazonaba .  
El se acerco a mi boca tanto que quedamos labio a labio y dijo pausadamente .  
\- Soubi hazlo ahora! No falles ...  
Asentí , tenía pesar en el corazón aunque no sabía si era por las palabras de Tsuki o por los ojos de Seimei.  
\- tornado! Deforma ... Destruye ! Fluye y mata todo a tu alrededor...- recite aún de espaldas a mis contrincantes y tome la cadena que me sujetaba con la mano izquierda y liberando el hechizo recite en voz muy baja finalmente - desde adentro!  
Vi como se liberaba mi tornado de rayos truenos y electricidad , las llamas se acrecentaban y escuche a Sergei poner todas sus defensas al servicio de su sacrifice pero no tenía el valor de voltear la vista a ver como mi cadena de hechizos destruía a el equipo contrario. Sólo miraba la cara de Seimei deleitado por lo que sucedía . Cerré los ojos e intente ignorar los gritos . Su sistema de batalla se apagó un par de minutos después .  
\- Gin! Amor!- escuche la voz de Sergei .  
Algo me hizo abrir los ojos . Tenía la mano de Seimei apoyada en mi hombro y el se veía algo feliz !  
\- muy bien Soubi ! Lo hiciste sólo tienes que terminarlo! Ahora mátalos!  
Abrí los ojos como platos y me le quede viendo !  
\- que esperas?  
\- Seimei hemos ganado ! No eso es suficiente?  
Su expresión cambio de felicidad a la de siempre , una expresión vacía .  
\- si no lo haces tu lo haré yo y te costra caro !  
\- Seimei ! Por favor!  
Este paso de largo a mi y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que seguirle . El panorama era horrible , Tsuki -chan estaba tendida en el piso y Sergei la tenía acuñada entre sus brazos , lloraba y le pedía no se rindiese .  
\- maldito infeliz ! - dijo al ver a Seimei tan cerca y este saco de su bolsa esa navaja que yo conocía y el manipulaba tan bien .  
\- Seimei! Eres lo que más amo por favor detente ! - le dije .  
Este me ignoro completamente y entonces comprendí lo mucho que Sergei amaba a su sacrifice " un perro fiel" sabía que el también había visto la navaja de Seimei pero abrazo el cuerpo de Tsuki -chan que comenzó a escurrir sangre por la boca .  
\- haz lo que te venga en gana maldito cobarde ! Tu y Soubi eso es lo que son ! Arderán en el infierno !  
Seimei soltó una risita burlona y Sergei agrego !  
\- nuestra muerte no será en vano ! Verán como vendrán por ustedes más y más hasta que la misma oscuridad los cubra !  
Seimei se posicionó detrás de Sergei y sin que yo pudiera captar, en un movimiento rápido le rebano la garganta . Este exploto en un mar de sangre y en segundos se desplomó muerto , Seimei se puso de cuclillas y miro el cuerpo de Tsuki-chan ! Luego me hizo la seña de que fuera , camine muy despacio ya que yo no quería acercarme y cuando estuve a unos pasos de ella aún vivía pero estaba muy necesitada de ayuda , quemada y electrificado, su cuerpo chorreaba sangre ,por la boca y la nariz y me dedico una mirada de desesperación ! Era como una súplica de ayuda ! Tosió un par de veces y entonces vi que se ahogaba con su apropia sangre.  
\- pero mira si fue estupidez la tuya de continuar peleando en esas condiciones ! No es muy divertido estar jugando con una pistola cargada verdad ?  
\- que ... Que quieres decir Seimei ? - inquirí.  
\- es fácil Soubi , está idiota no se había repuesto de la última batalla que le diste ... Su cuerpo estaba tan débil y aún así vino a retarnos... Más bien a retarme a mi para que yo te devolviera a Ritsu probando así de que a Ritsu no le importa nada ni nadie , todos son peones de su sucio juego!  
Que? Tsuki-chan no se había repuesto de nuestra última batalla? Entonces por que vino a arriesgarse a lo tonto? Acaso Ritsu la había mandado? La había mandado a cumplir tal reto aún sabiendo su estado de salud?  
-Por que entonces aceptaste Seimei?  
\- por que así le quedara claro mi mensaje a Ritsu- dijo mientras sonrió .  
\- mensaje?  
\- si! Tu mi hermoso Soubi ... Eres mío ! Lo serás para siempre ! Tan hermoso mi Soubi ! Mío siempre !

No podía creerlo! Me gustaba ser amado por Seimei pero en ese momento no me pareció amor sino que el quería demostrarle a Ritsu su superioridad a través de mi dominio.  
\- ahora bien Soubi ! Demuéstrame tu amor y mátala !  
\- no puedo hacer eso Seimei!  
\- ah? Por que no?  
\- Seimei! - dije sollozando y Tsuki-chan me miro con los ojos abiertos como plato .  
\- entonces dejaras que sufra hasta que se ahogue con su propia sangre? Vaya si que eres un enfermo Soubi querido!  
\- llevemos la a un hospital!  
\- mátala o déjala morir ! No me tomare la molestia de nada por una sabandija miserable . O la matas o la dejas morir !  
Seimei se incorporó me dio la navaja y se cruzó de brazos , yo me deje caer al lado de Tsuki-chan y tome su mano ! Está parpadeo lentamente y asintió.  
\- no! No lo haré Tsuki-chan!  
Con esfuerzos gigantescos tomó mi mano y asintió .  
No pude contener el llanto y me agache hasta su pecho .  
\- Soubi tengo sed quiero irme !  
\- Seimei por favor !  
\- Soubi dije tengo sed!  
Me conserve cerca de su pecho y entonces en un tono excesivamente suave y bajo ella pronuncio unas palabras muy despacio.  
\- te...te amo ojos claros ... - un borbotón de sangre salió de su boca y acompleto - hazlo!  
Sabía que era peor dejarla así , tome la navaja de Seimei y este se fue alejando del lugar con pasos lentos .  
\- te amo Tsuki Gin! Perdón !  
Dije esto y en su mirada se reflejó sólo amor , una sonrisa se poso en sus labios ... Veinte veces enterré el cuchillo en su pecho hasta que la luz de sus ojos se apagó , luego le bese tiernamente y cerré sus ojos .

\- Soubi ! Apresúrate! - grito Seimei , yo regrese a su lado envuelto en lágrimas y el parecía que nada había ocurrido . Esa noche no concilie el sueño por llorar , sabía que Ritsu no tardaría en buscarme fuese o no el culpable de esa batalla pero yo la había asesinado ! Yo y sólo yo y sabía que Ritsu vendría por explicaciones y por mi!  
No logre encontrar ningún consuelo , no podía comer ni dormir la consciencia me atormentaba tanto que incluso no sólo Kio sino algunos de mis compañeros se dieron cuenta , un par de semanas después apareció Seimei en la puerta de la universidad .  
\- vamos Soubi quiero jugar !  
No estaba muy contento de verle pero aún así tome mis cosas y le seguí . Pasamos a la maderería a comprar una viga gruesa pero de una estatura pequeña un poco menos de medio metro y una tabla para maquetas para la tarea de Seimei , luego nos dirigimos a una tienda especializada en mobiliario para estas y compró algunas cosas curiosas para elaborar una maqueta de los centros de Tokyo nuestro siguiente destino fue mi departamento . Por un rato estuvimos en silencio el haciendo su maqueta y yo tumbado al lado de mi cama hecho un ovillo . Luego de una hora Seimei se paró y dijo :  
\- Soubi desnúdate !  
\- se... Seimei!  
\- desnúdate he dicho! Mi palabra debe ser ley para ti ! Obedece!  
Comencé a hacerlo , y cuando termine me ordeno me pusiera en el piso en cuatro patas .  
Obedecí de inmediato y el me coloco el antifaz para evitar que viera .  
\- Soubi , debes aprender que mi palabra es absoluta! Mi palabra es tu ley ! Yo soy tu dios! Sólo debes amarme a mi!  
Zaz! Soltó un golpe en mi espalda con la madera que me mandó al suelo !  
\- quiero oírlo de tu boca Soubi!  
\- se... Seimei por que?  
Otro golpe y el repitió.  
\- quiero por lo de tu maldita boca!  
\- Seimei!  
Un golpe más que dio contra mi trasero y me dolió y repetí.  
\- Seimei es mi dios ! Su palabra es absoluta !  
Un golpe más en mi espalda baja y el dijo:  
\- a quién es el único que debes tu amor ?  
\- a ti Seimei!  
La paliza que me propino esa vez casi acaba conmigo ! Seimei me dio hasta que el palo se partió en dos !  
\- te odio Soubi ! Te odio por que no me amas!  
\- pero si te amo seimei !  
\- entonces por que no me lo demuestras ? Yo debo ser tu todo ! Tu dios! Todo y sin embargo ...  
Una vez más acabe herido de muerte y con la idea errónea de que Seimei se había sentido triste por que el me amaba tan profundamente y yo no daba lo mejor de mi para demostrarle que lo amaba también!


	29. Posibilidades

Después de dormir un buen rato lo del bamboo se curó sin más ni más y pude levantarme e ir a la universidad como siempre , y ante los ojos de sorpresa de Kio que no dejaba de acosarme con que debía guardar cama y que el me cuidaría como si fuera mi propia madre... Pero mi propia madre no tenía esa actitud mórbida y sospechosa de Kio así que le pare la cantaleta y me dedique a lo mío .  
Mientras pintaba recordaba todos los enfrentamientos que nos vinieron después ! Cada semana nos mandaban peleadores directo de la escuela , era tal y como Sergei lo había dicho , eso no había acabado con la muerte de ellos sino al contrario apenas había comenzado . A Seimei le divertía por apuesto y la orden era clara y sin vacilaciones ni miramientos de ningún tipo , mátalos Soubi , mátalos!  
Mandaban peleadores de todo tipo , buenos , malos , excelentes ... Y todos acababan más que muertos y si seguían así pronto no habría un estudiante vivo en el colegio ! Ritsu estúpido !  
A principios de diciembre cesaron de mandar peleadores y eso me dejo más tranquilo . Esas vacaciones casi no vi a Seimei ya que el tenía que pasar tiempo con su hermano al cual yo por alguna razón detestaba , bah! Me decía seguro es mimado y consentido ! Que peste ! Como tenía más que prohibido entablar conversación con alguien de la universidad y bueno a decir verdad el único que se ame arcana era Kio , decidí que las vacaciones las pasaría sólo . Me dedicaría a lo importante , el arte , la pintura , esa pasión mía ! Bah mentiras acabe borracho casi a diario , a quién quiero engañar? Me sentía tan deprimido por que Seimei no estaba a mi lado ! Yo lo necesitaba más que ese crió miserable ! Seimei se comunico conmigo pocas veces , era demasiado decir que dos veces a la semana , esas creo que una llamada por semana era exagerarle al asunto. El abandono de Seimei más recordar las peleas que había tenido que librar más apuntarme ao consciencia la muerte de mi amada Tsuki-chan más saber que el año nuevo sería diferente está vez me tiraron por los suelos!  
Para Navidad era yo un guiñapo de fiebre e intoxicación etílica negado a hablar con el mundo. Seimei se negó a venir a verme , no quiso despegar se de su hermano para dedicarme ni una hora y eso que le suplique , incluso trate de provocarle diciéndole que estaba ahogado de alcohol y sólo conseguí que me dijera " no tengo tiempo para tus patéticos berrinches hablamos cuando te comportes de la edad que tienes !"  
El sonido de el timbre del teléfono me quedo solamente . Soubi! Soubi! Soubi! Siempre tan dependiente .  
Por mera lógica el 25 de diciembre me encontré revolcado entre mi propio vómito y suciedad , con una fiebre altísima y sin poder levantarme de la cama . No sabía bien que hora era cuando entro en mi lugar , sólo vi su silueta alta y delgada . Ese uniforme yo lo conocía a la perfección ! Sabía quién era ella pero no quería pronunciar su nombre y sentí vergüenza de que me mirara así . Se sentó en mi cama y puso su mano en mi frente .  
\- Dios mío Soubi estas ardiendo !  
Se levantó de un tirón y fue directo a la ducha , escuche el ruido de la llave y de inmediato la vi regresar a mi lado .  
\- vamos ! Tenemos que darte un baño!  
Todo el conjunto de mis emociones término por desmoronarme en sus ojos lilas! Dios mío me aferre a las sábanas con tanta intensidad que las yemas de los dedos me dolieron y me solté a llorar .  
\- Abel! Dios me odia ! Abel ayúdame ! Quiero morir!  
Me eche a llorar sobre ella y está me recibió con los brazos abiertos .  
\- Soubi!  
\- Abel!  
No se cuanto tiempo llore pero ella me convenció de entrar a la tina para que mi fiebre bajara . No poseía ningún tipo de voluntad sobre mi así que ella me quitó la ropa y me introdujo en la tina que me hizo temblar de frío! Carajo estaba más que fría y a pesar de ello mi llanto no ceso . Ella me pasaba un paño por la cabeza ya que como dije era incapaz de reaccionar ! Sólo quería morir ! Terminar con mi existencia , pero su paciencia era absoluta !  
Afuera se escuchaban ruidos pero de cualquier forma no importaba por que esos ruidos no eran Seimei ! Seimei estaría departiendo con su queridísimo hermano ! Después de un tiempo razonable ella me ayudo a salir de la tina me seco y me dio ropa limpia y fresca . Al fin salimos y me di cuenta de que todo estaba reluciente y limpio , mi cama tenía un juego nuevo limpio y más que pulcro de sábanas y de cobertores , Abel me condujo hasta mi cama me acostó y volvió a tomar mi temperatura .  
\- ha bajado bastante pero aún tienes fiebre Soubi !  
Ella me puso una compresa en la frente y se sentó a mi lado .  
\- Abel ...?  
\- dime Soubi!  
Le extendí mi mano y le dije :  
\- puedes sujetar mi mano?  
Ella asintió y la tomó entre las suyas .  
-dios santo Abel! Soy un mounstro!  
Ella me dedico una mirada como si ya estuviera enterada de todo y luego me cuestiono.  
\- por que dices eso Soubi?  
\- por favor no ! No podría contártelo , no ahora! Te partiría el corazón y me dejarías en este preciso momento !  
\- Soubi! Debes dormir un poco , anda bebe un poco de te y duerme .  
Ella me acerco el te y me lo empine todo ! Estaba delicioso . No quería dormir pero evidentemente estaba rendido mi cuerpo por la fiebre así que le cogí la mano fuertemente para evitar que me dejara y cerré los ojos sin saber más del mundo. Creo haber estado dormido en un sueño muy ligero , era ese sueño donde Abel estaba vestida muy sencillamente pero se le miraba tan hermosa , su cabello enmarañado y se encontraba rodeada de un rebaño de corderos ... Ella tenía uno en el regazo y lloraba amargamente .  
Sentí en esos momentos una enorme pena por ella , y también un enorme respeto , era como lo que uno siente por una persona que arriesga su vida y la pierde en el intento de salvar otra , ese respeto que se te ahoga en la garganta y hace que tu corazón tirite de frío .  
\- Abel ... Que ocurre? -Le preguntaba y ella me miraba con esos enormes ojos inundados en lágrimas ... Luego sin pronunciar una palabra podía escuchar su voz fuerte y clara decir ...  
\- te daré mi corazón! Por que tu iluminas el camino... Y no me importara si lo destrozas ... No me importa!  
\- Abel... Yo... Yo jamás lo haría !- le grite lo más alto que pude y ella acaricio al pequeño borrego en su regazo . El aire comenzó a faltarme y todo se nubló , desperté sobresaltado había te y bocadillos junto a mi cama , y muy a pesar de que me moría de hambre lo primero que tome fue mi teléfono . Ninguna llamada de Seimei o mensaje ! Nada de nada! Luego busque con la vista a Abel pero no había nadie conmigo , parecía que no había sucedido nada pero el hecho era que si había sucedido ya que estaba delatado por la charola con bocadillos y te y su pequeño bolso de cazador que está inerte en la mesa.  
Me sentía mucho mejor del cuerpo pero anímicamente estaba igual. Mire la fecha ... Diciembre 27 , me serví un poco de te , luego me pare al baño me mire el rostro en el espejo , que horror! Lucía horrible ! Incluso la poca vanidad que me quedaba se vio herida! Escuche uñís pasos en la escalera y regrese inmediato a la cama . Abrieron la puerta muy despacio y la fútil la que entro no era a quién yo esperaba. Era Kio no Abel , eso me de soluciono un poco .  
-Sou-chan ! Estas despierto ! Que preocupado me tenías !  
\- Kio se menos ruidoso por favor!  
\- el ruido es señal de preocupación Sou-chan!  
Este se me abalanzo encima y lo quite con mis pocas fuerzas .  
\- basta! Kio! Basta! Hey oye...  
\- ah! Casi me olvidó !  
Saco de su chaqueta un sobre blanco perfectamente sellado con cera a la antigua y los bordes dorados .  
\- Sou-chan! No sabía que tu familia era tan poderosa !  
\- ah?  
\- tu prima Abel me dio esto para ti!  
\- Abel?  
\- bueno eso dijo ella , no me digas que no es tu prima? Acaso estas saliendo con esa mujer? Has cambiado de bando ? Ya de por sí es muy malo que seas pedófilo y ahora también te gustan las mujeres? Sou-chan mi corazón !- dijo esto llevándose las manos al pecho y lloriqueando .  
\- Kio! Cálmate! Abel no es mi novia ! Ella ... Es mi... Prima ! Sólo que me sorprende que te hayas topado con ella !  
\- ah? Pero si ayer estaba aquí con una enfermera cuidando de ti ! Incluso había también una mucama !  
\- ah ? Kio cuéntamelo todo! Te lo pido !  
\- ah? Emmh bueno sou-chan yo vine ayer a dejarte algo de comida de Navidad ! Supuse que te gustaría !- dijo sonriendo satisfecho - y vi estacionado un carro hermoso, de esos que no se ven aquí en Japón !  
\- un rolls royce negro ?  
\- si ! Ese! Ese exactamente ! Estaba custodiado por cinco guardas enormes y creo que era la magia , supuse que ese niño te había metido en algún problema .Subí corriendo las escaleras y me abrió la puerta una chica de servicio . Era bastante linda sabes ? Luego de interrogarme sobre que deseaba y a quién buscaba me la cerro en las narices ! Un segundo después volvió a abrir y me condujo a tu prima . Vaya no se parecen mucho eh? Bueno en fin eso me dijo ella , que era tu prima y que estabas muy enfermo , hablamos un rato , me pregunto cosas! Nada particulares , sabes? Que como te estaba yendo en la universidad? Que si estabas contento ? Si eras muy popular. Cosas que a mi parecer se me hicieron muy triviales , aunque confieso que para ser tu prima es bastante más agradable - dijo y soltó una risita - y bueno finalmente te vi ahí en la cama y decidí marcharme a casa ya que estabas tan bien atendido , ella me pidió que viniera a verte hoy ya que debía atender un compromiso dijo y también comento que ella dejaría todo a tu disposición por si algo surgía en lo que regresaba .  
\- regresaba?  
\- si , dijo que regresaba !  
\- cuando?  
\- no lo se! La verdad no quise preguntar , aunque no se parezcan mucho se puede ver que ella también es sería , no tanto como Sou-chan pero en su medida si!  
Y bien a todo esto como te sientes?  
\- ah? Bien bien! Sólo era un resfriado !  
\- acaso estas loco Sou-chan? Eso no fue un resfriado yo te vi delirando de fiebre!  
\- ah?  
Kio siguió hablando pero yo ya había dejado de preste atención sólo pensaba donde podría estar Abel ? Cuando regresaría? No me molestaba la compañía de Kio pero era casi como estar sólo de nuevo , en cambio Abel ! Ella era diferente . Ese día Kio me acompaño toda la mañana , era increíblemente servicial ! Me preparo el baño e incluso preparo comida para mi , me hablo de que Abel había dejado cinco guardas y su elegante vehículo estacionado afuera yo no le creo y tuve que asomarme a verificar que era cierto antes de darme un bañ efecto el flamante rolls royce estaba aparcado justo abajo de mi casa con los guardas debajo y con dos chicas que parecían sacadas de un manga pues llevaban trajes de maid . Eso me causo más miedo que simpatía ya que si Seimei venía y llegaba a ver toda esa gente en mi casa no quería no pensar en que sucedería , Seimei podría venir a verme en cualquier instante y la que se me iba a armar por causas buenas !  
En cuanto salí de bañarme y acabe de vestirme Kio me calentó algo de te ya que mi cabeza estallaba por pensar en lo que me haría Seimei . Me recosté en la cama y abrí el sobré de Abel .  
Mi amado Soubi. .  
He tenido que salir a Bruselas por una cuestión muy importante no sabes lo que me ha dolido tener que separarme está mañana de tu lado sabiendo que aún estas enfermo pero confió en tu fortaleza y se que pronto estarás mejor . No pienses que Seimei se aparecerá por tu lugar ya que Seimei ahora está muy ocupado y regresara a ti pasando el año nuevo . Para ser más precisos el 4 de enero te buscara así que descuida que no se te presentara ningún problema ; es muy agradable tu amigo aunque un poco parlanchín . Cuando vuelva espero me cuentes más sobre ustedes !  
He dejado dinero , un vehículo , y algunas mucamas y guardas para tu entera disposición así que espero hagas uso de ellos .  
Soubi sabes que te amo tanto ! Me reuniré la tarde de san silvestre contigo para festejar juntos ! Que te parece? Compra un atuendo lindo y lleva a Kio para que te haga compañía compren lo que deseen no importa el costo ,ya que tengo planeado una noche muy especial ... Por lo demás no debes preocuparte !  
Te ama  
Abel .  
Incluso el tacto del papel se sentía tan elegante , sabía que eso no era un papel cualquiera es más no siquiera me pareció un papel común y menos barato. Abel había ido a Bélgica? Por que motivo ? Abel había dejado su carro , dinero y servidumbre a mi disposición? Por que? Ella regresaría la tarde de san silvestre? Cual era la tarde de san silvestre? Ella había estado hablando con Seimei acaso? Por que sabía aquellas cosas sobre su regreso ?

Hice lo que Abel me había pedido y al día siguiente aborde con Kio el vehículo que nos llevo a una tienda exclusiva y muy cara de ropa de diseñador . Pedí un atuendo digno de ser el acompañante de Abel y también le di a escoger a Kio , este se rehusó primero pero le explique que había causado una muy buena impresión en mi prima y que ella quería recompensarle , entonces sonrió y se volvió una mujer en un centro comercial , estaba eufórico , nunca me dio la impresión de que Kio necesitara dinero y menos en ese momento pero si se me figuro a una novia que se engendra nada más con posar un centro comercial ! Finalmente término pidiendo una simple pañoleta de seda ! Eso me  
Dejo con la idea de que Kio montó todo ese show para enloquecerme . Regresamos y tal como el había dicho las maids había limpiado y ordenado el departamento .  
Pero como saber cuando volvería Abel? Eso me preocupaba revise una y otra vez el calendario , pero nada! Me recosté en la cama y Kio me observo con preocupación .  
\- Sou-chan te sientes bien?  
\- si!  
\- es por lo de la tarde de san silvestre?  
Asentí , había dicho a Kio lo necesario sobre la ida y vuelta de Abel , por una parte para quitarle la curiosidad y por otra para saber si el tenía idea de cuando era esa famosa " tarde de san silvestre"  
\- en casa de mis padres Sou-chan también teníamos servicio y una vez el a de llaves enfermo sabes ? Nos mandaron una de agencia que era extranjera y esa semana pude enterarme de un montón de cosas que sucedían sin que yo me diera cuenta ! Me contó cosas sobre los occidentales que yo ignoraba y eso me gustó muchísimo ...  
\- no sabía que eras de una familia adinerada Kio ... Pero no ... No entiendo!  
\- esos eran otros tiempos , bueno pero más bien ...- sonrió pícaramente y me dijo- tengo una idea descuida !  
Se acerco a una de las maids que era la única que nos hablaba para preguntarnos detalles de si queríamos esto o aquello o como lo queríamos y le pregunto que de donde eran! Ella comento que ella era de Rusia pero sabía hablar japonés y que la castaña alta era de Italia y la pequeña morena era de Grecia .  
Entonces Kio le sonrió y se dirigió a la castaña largurucha en un perfecto italiano . Yo no pude entender ni una pizca de lo que le dijo ! No sabía que Kio hablara tan fluido el italiano ... No sabía que hablara italiano ! Luego entablaron una conversación donde la castaña se vio más suelta y alegre . Unos minutos más tarde Kio parecía acabar su conversación y agradeció a la rusa en japonés y en ruso y a la griega le dedico una reverencia calmada .  
\- Sou-chan ! Tengo la respuesta !  
\- Kio! No sabía que supieras italiano de una manera tan fluida?  
\- bueno se debe a la pintura ! Bien sabes que muchos pintores italianos son bases de estudio , grandes referencias e inspiración absoluta !  
Asentí y luego le rogué que prosiguiera .  
\- y bien?  
\- pues la respuesta es muy simple ! La tarde de san silvestre es el 31 de diciembre !  
\- ah?  
\- según el calendario occidental y la iglesia católica occidental el 31 de diciembre se venera a san silvestre ! Así que la última tarde del año es considerada como la tarde de san silvestre !  
\- vaya! Gracias Kio , nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en las maids !  
\- bueno Sou-chan para eso me tienes a mi!- dijo y se me abalanzo empalagosamente .  
Kio se marchó el 30 de diciembre por la tarde muy en contra de su voluntad ya que iría a pasar año nuevo con su familia , Kio era muy ruidoso pero apagaba esas ideas en mi cerebro y callaba la soledad en mi corazón ! Esa soledad insoportable , tuve que obligarme a mantenerme cuerdo un día más hasta que Abel llegara y esa nohe me dormí desde las ocho de la noche . La mañana siguiente intente hacerles plática a las maids pero a mi no me hablaban como habían hablado con Kio , a mi me hablaban tajantes como si estuvieran hablando con un jefe o un amo de una propiedad , bueno no siquiera me dedicaron una sonrisa como a Kio , eso me molesto y me dedique el resto de la mañana a mirar mi celular . No una noticia de Seimei , sin mensajes , sin llamadas ... Acaso no me amaba? Me sentí miserable y desee morir pero hoy tenía una cita muy importante y tenía que lucir impecable ! Abel había sido muy buena y yo no debía pagarle mal .  
Por la tarde comencé desde las cuatro a arreglar me con un tuxedo muy entallado y costoso , cepille mis cabellos y los ate en una coleta con un moño que me daba un poco más abajo de la nuca , limpie mis lentes y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios ya que la enfermedad los había dejado con un poco de resequedad.  
Justo a las seis los guardas me dijeron que el vehículo estaba listo para partir . Pregunte donde estaba Abel y el guarda de limito a decirme que estaba esperándome en un punto fijo. Me moleste ... Quería saber a donde iba pero me límite a abordar y esperar .  
Fuimos a un edificio de la zona de bancos y subimos hasta un helipuerto . Me quede impresionado cuando me pidieron que abordara , pensativo en si debía hacerlo o no , pregunte una vez más por Abel y me dijeron lo mismo , que estaba esperándome en un punto fijo .  
\- Agatsuma -san por favor! - dijo uno de los guardas y me hizo la señal de que abordara. Me moleste mucho más pero aún así obedecí . Primero sentí pánico cuando este despego y tomó altura y luego la vista ! Me maravillo enormemente ! Podía ver Japón desde arriba , Japón desde la vista de las aves! Woooow Japón en su esplendor ! Si está era la vista de las aves que gloriosas eran! Todo era un verdadero deleite , el cielo , las estrellas que comenzaban a salir , la luna, el mar obscurecido por la noche que caía sobre nosotros ! Por un momento olvide todo , a Seimei , a Ritsu, a mi mismo y mis problemas , era como una ave libre . Uno de los guardas que me acompañaban me dijo que pronto descenderíamos y alcance a ver la fracción de tierra que flotaba en el mar . Una isla?  
Cuando aterrizamos yo aún estaba con el deseó de seguir en el cielo como un pájaro y con la total idea de que había caído en una trampa y estaba a puto de ser vendido a un traficante de blancas ! Carajo!  
Me condujeron por un camino un tanto empinado y lleno de obstáculos . A lo lejos alcance a vislumbrar una casa el patio la terraza y gran parte de la cocina eran de cristal completamente , y pude notar que entre más cerca de ella estaba más y más grande me parecía , Dios mío! Era enorme . La maldita terraza media medio campo de futbol ! En ella había una mesa rectangular bastante larga con dos sillas una enfrente de la otra pero no en la cabeza sino parecía que estaban frente a frente evitando la cabeza de la mesa . También había un servicio ahí para dos y a los lados de esta había tres carros con canapés y bebidas . Que forma de derrochar el dinero!  
Pero donde estaba Abel a todo esto ! Las luces del interior de la casa estaban apagadas y no se podía distinguir nada dentro de ella , como una fortaleza ! Al fin llegue y los meseros me indicaron mi lugar . Me ofrecieron algo de beber así que pedí alguna bebida occidental alcohólica . Probaría suerte !  
Me la bebí toda en dos sorbos y la espera de me hizo eterna , constantemente volteaba hacia la casa con la esperanza de que Abel apareciera por esa puerta , mi inseguridad y mi dependencia a tener algo conocido a que aferrarse estaban a prueba !  
Vamos Abel! Vamos no me dejes más tiempo sólo! Abel! Abel ! Ven ahora o moriré!  
Cuando me empinaba mi tercer Martini de desesperación escuche su dulce , pausada y meliflua voz.  
\- Soubi , mi amado Soubi! Que raro y que hermoso es incluso vivir no lo crees?  
Casi me ahogo al verla por primera vez sin el uniforme viejo de preparatoria de la escuela . Wooow ! Que edad tendría en realidad Abel? Lucía en esos momentos como una verdadera mujer . Traía un vestido que le entallaba hasta la cintura y luego le caía perfectamente color blanco sin mangas . Su esbelta figura se veía tan espléndida ! Calzaba unas a zapatillas de tacón color blanco al igual que si vestido , incluso parecían hechas para ese vestido . El cuello finamente adornado por perlas y el cabello morado lustroso , perfectamente peinado y luego dejado en libertad . Hasta como se miraba a las personas elegantes y finas en las películas o los libros de historia ella llevaba un chal muy ligero en los a hombros y enredado en los brazos a manera de tapar su espalda blanca y perfecta !  
Esa no era la chica de secundaria común que yo había conocido antes ... No! Esa era una mujer de las de 25 ! Yo podía saberlo , es más sabía que Abel era más grande de lo que aparentaba .  
Me pare para recibirla como había visto que se hacía en las películas de sociedad y ella soltó una risita disimulada que me confirmaba que era ella .  
\- Abel... Yo.  
\- bienvenido soubi-chan!  
\- emh! - me sentí avergonzado y el color se me subió a las mejillas - gra...gracias !  
Ambos tomamos asiento primero ella como reseñaba la etiqueta y luego yo .  
La cena fue muy callada en primera por que el único que ceno fui yo y en segunda por que no sabía que decir o como comportarme en estas situaciones , hubiera estado bien para mi algo menos elegante pero Abel se había esforzado tanto que incluso me sentí culpable de pensar esas cosas . Me bebí casi una jarra de clericot , como demasiados postres , parecía que se habían esforzado en hacer todo lo poco dulce que me agradaba y hacerlo delicioso ! Y al final de la cena saque mi cajetilla y le pregunte en un gesto si le molestaba que fumara a lo que ella sólo negó con la cabeza y luego dijo:  
\- tu eres mi invitado de honor , puedes fumar si así lo deseas !  
Acto seguido le ofrecí y ella me rechazo .  
Encendí mi tabaco y pregunte :  
\- Abel , muchas gracias ... Tengo que agradecerte toda estas atenciones ! - me levanté y agradecí como era apropiado.  
Ella río y me dijo;  
\- pero Soubi ! Me encanta tenerte aquí! Sabes está es la isla de yakushima, pertenece a la prefectura de Kagoshima !  
\- ah? Creía estábamos fuera de Japón!  
\- no! No! - dijo acompañando esto de un movimiento de su dedo índice - por favor- y acto seguido me hizo un ademan para que retomara mi lugar frente a ella , yo obedecí .  
\- así que esto es la isla de yakushima? Vaya si que debió ser caro todo esto - pensé en voz alta y luego me sentí avergonzado por decirlo frente a ella - perdón no quise ser grosero.  
\- para nada! Mañana por la mañana podrás hacer turismo aquí , del otro lado de la isla está el poblado . Los habitantes de aquí son muy simpáticos y te divertirás montones además de que podrás ver muchas especies que serán de tu agrado .  
\- amh si no mal recuerdo creo que el perro mapache tanuki es habitante de aquí no? O eso creo recordar de las lecciones de la escuela elemental.  
\- exactamente ! Mañana podrás verlo ! También hay monos y gamos!  
Hay un bosque de cedros yakusugi y cedros de jomon. Si deseas podrás pintar algo , creo Oko no taki no está muy lejos !  
\- en las grandes cascadas? Dios tan grande es está isla?  
Ella asintió y yo me sentí mareado pero no deje de beber y me empine otra copa de vino. Prendí un cigarro y aclare mi garganta  
\- Abel . Gracias por todo lo que haces pero... Por que siempre eres tan buena y generosa conmigo ?  
\- Soubi! Ya te lo he dicho antes ! - dijo sonriendo y entrelazó sus manos - es por que yo te amo!  
\- ah? - me sorprendió la naturalidad con que dijo esas palabras , como si no le importase nada más , y mi gesto fue de verdadera sorpresa.  
\- Soubi es lo más importante !  
\- pero... Pero... Abel ! Yo ... Tengo un sacrificio y tu un peleador! No podemos ...  
\- Soubi se que tu amas a Seimei ! Descuida ... Además yo amo a mi peleador ! Es sólo que te amo y no podría reprimir o negar ese hecho!  
Las millones de preguntas me saltaron de inmediato a la cabeza .  
\- Abel... Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?  
Ella asintió .  
\- tratare de responder las que pueda !  
\- eres parte del consejo de las siete lunas?  
\- no!  
\- pero ese día !  
\- ese día te lo dije Soubi yo era una invitada !  
\- tu... Tu conoces a Ritsu?  
\- Hai! Más de lo que quisiera y también se que tu le amabas, se lo que te hizo...- su mirada se tornó sería , yo no pude soportarla y desvíe la mirada .  
\- por favor de eso no ... No hablemos !  
\- está bien!  
\- co...conociste ... Conociste a mi mama? - maldición era el peor momento para ser tartamudo, lentamente le mire ya que ella guardo silencio . Cuando al fin nuestras miradas se reencontraron su aspecto estaba roto.  
Ella afirmo lentamente y un dolor horrible y evidente se mostró en su rostro .  
\- cuéntame ... Te lo...  
Ella negó con la cabeza , sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre u se pusieron vidriosos.  
\- Soubi perdóname que me muestre así de horrible contigo , sólo es que ... Yo... - se levantó de su asiento y me dio la espalda , ella estaba llorando? Ella...  
\- Abel , perdón ! Perdóname ! - me levanté sobresaltado pero ella se secó las lágrimas y giro lentamente intentando sonreír .  
\- Soubi... Yo la amaba ! Ella estaba hecha de metales precioso ! Metales precioso en el interior! La ame tanto como te amo ahora !  
Eso me dejo impactado , eso confirmaba todas mis teorías sobre Abel , ella era de una edad superior a la mía , había incluso conocido a mi madre ! Pero ... Lucía aún ... Aún como una joven de prepa ! Como era eso posible ! Sentí la necesidad de saber más ! Quería no! Necesitaba imperiosamente saberlo todo ... Ella me miro y entonces paso por mi mente ...  
\- Abel! Tu... Tu venciste a Ritsu y a mi mama?  
Su mira fue tan profunda , tan sentida ! Su mirada me lo revelo todo !  
Ella asintió como confirmación !  
\- tu ... Tu eres un ...  
Un estruendo impacto en mis oídos y tuve que taparlos por que era un ruido ensordecedor ! Una vibración horrible que sacudió mi cuerpo y mi corazón ! Que era esto?  
Intente volver la mirada hacia Abel pero ella estaba quieta mirando hacia el bosque por donde no se miraba camino posible . Me sentí mareado y caí de nuevo en mi silla , ella volteó a verme y se acerco a mi . Toco mi sien y dijo:  
\- tranquilo! Basta no pasa nada !  
Era como si hubiese ingresado a una burbuja . Como si en cuanto su toque y sus palabras hubiesen fluido a través de mi todo hubiese regresado a la normalidad . Le mire y tan sólo mi expresión hizo la pregunta .  
\- es mi peleador , ese es su campo de batalla ! Ahora ve a tu habitación que ya hablaremos después ... Duerme mi amado Soubi , mañana!  
\- no! Abel ... Quiero conocer a tu peleador ! Después de todo es el o ella que derroto a mi mama! Necesito saber quién es !  
\- Soubi... Es mejor que duermas !  
\- no! - me aleje de ella y la vibración se hizo más estridente .  
\- Soubi , no aseguró en estos momentos tu vida ! Por favor hazme caso !  
\- no! No me importa ! Abel ! Te lo suplico !  
Ella agachó la mirada y a mi mente vinieron evocaciones de Ritsu . Ritsu había salido herido de muerte de aquella batalla , algunos como Nagisa sensei habían dicho que mi madre lo había dejado a sus suerte en la batalla , completamente sólo ! Abel hace tiempo me había dicho lo contrario ! Que mi mama se había rendido para salvarle la vida a Ritsu ! Quién decía la verdad ? Yo no conocía al peleador de Abel pero le preguntaría y si me destruía no importaba quería saber ! Era mi madre un tema tan prohibido en la escuela de las siete lunas? Acaso esa batalla había desencadenado algo? Algo por lo que yo debía pagar? Además mi vida al parecer sólo me importaba a mi y no tanto!  
\- Soubi ... A mi me importas ! Aunque ya es demasiado tarde ... El está aquí!  
Genial! Era un hombre ! Eso me gustaba ya que si se surgía una batalla no tendría miramientos en darle con todo ! Podía incluso pelear en forma de auto!  
Abel me miro con enfado , como si sospechara lo que pensaba y de un momento a otro ella se coloco delante de mi.  
\- no importa que pase Soubi yo te defenderé !  
La energía se hizo insoportablemente fuerte y aún con el hechizo de Abel sobre mi sentí que los oídos me estallaban , cuando temí desfallecer todo de apago . Incluso la vibración desapareció , reinó un silencio espantoso , y sólo la luz de las estrellas nos iluminaba . Mire el cielo y vi demasiadas estrellas , tantas que estuve a punto de sentarme a llorar. Una figura apareció frente a nosotros por un espeso bosque del que no parecía haber un camino transitable para ningún humano por intrépido que fuera .  
La figura se miraba enorme pero conforme se aceraba se hacía más y más pequeña . Estaba tan oscuro que no alcance a distinguir su rostro sólo sus ropas raídas . Yo conocía esa vestimenta , era un uniforme de primaria de la escuela de las siete lunas ...  
La pequeña figura camino en silencio y lentamente hasta nosotros y a unos cien metros de detuvo . Abel se tenso , era la primera vez que le miraba de esa manera incluso su rostro estaba tenso ! Miro a la personita que tenía de frente mientras trataba de ocultarme tras de ella . Me pareció absurdo ya que si yo hubiese sido un niño pequeño tal vez hubiese podido, pero vamos ! Con mi estatura eso no se podía !  
\- Abel ... Haz que mis problemas importen quieres? Haz que este caos cuente! Deja que cada pequeña fractura en mi se haga pedazos en voz alta ! Abel haz que mis problemas importen!  
\- mi señor perdóneme!  
Ella acabo tendiéndose con una rodilla al piso y agachando la cabeza dejándome al descubierto .  
La voz que estaba del otro lado dijo calmada mente .  
\- Abel has traído compañía! Sabes que eso está prohibido !  
Abel no dijo nada más , se quedo tan quieta y a mi la voz me pareció conocida . Pero ... Comencé a meditar donde podía yo haberla escuchado , un tono tan suave y brusco ...  
El extraño comenzó a avanzar hasta nosotros y eso me saco de mis pensamientos y me puse en guardia .  
\- Abel deja de cubrirlo con tu velo y déjame saber quién es nuestro invitado !  
\- si señor mío! - dijo Abel .  
Era caso el poder de Abel el que me había protegido y el que pude sentir cuando ella me saco de su protección? En cuanto quede libre de como el lo llamo "su velo" sentí un terror de estar ahí! Sabía que tenía que correr ! El instinto me decía que mi vida estaba en un gran peligro y que debía huir . Algo hizo que mis piernas fallaran y caí directo al pasto sin poderme defender , quería gritar pero no salía ni una palabra de mi boca . Estaba aterrado , todo sucedía al mismo tiempo temblores sudor , terror incluso tendría que confesarlo me orine del miedo ! No podía controlarme , era un terror genuino el sentir sin la protección de Abel a aquella figura pequeña .  
La película de mi vida comenzó a pasar , mi mama , mi papa su muerte , Ritsu en el hospital , Ritsu llevándome con el , Ritsu violando me en repetidas ocasiones , Tsuki-chan! Abel ! Abel sacándome de ese chiquero ! Abel el los campos de arroz y mi pequeña de cabellos de noche ! Mi ángel ! Mi diosa! Bueno más bien mi dios!  
\- atolondrado?  
Esa palabra me saco de mi cine mental y entonces todo ese poder que desprendía la figurilla , todo ese mal se guardó dentro de el en un santiamén ! Y la luz se hizo nuevamente dejando al descubierto todo lo que la oscuridad había cegado , yo tenía la mirada en el pasto y continuaba temblando pero ya no sentía tal terror . Las lágrimas me resbalaban a montones y entonces una manita terriblemente blanca me tomó por la barbilla y dijo.  
-tranquilo atolondrado ! Todo está bien!  
Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural subió mi rostro y le vi, mi rostro hizo una mueca de sorpresa y espanto . Era ella más bien el ! El pequeño cabellos de noche y ojos azules profundos ! Estaba de nuevo frente a el y no supe que hacer otra cosa que echarme a sus brazos y aferrarme a el con todas mis fuerzas a llorar! Que patético me he de haber visto! Un adulto llorando en el regazo de un niño ! Pero aún tenía tanto terror que me era imposible contenerme .  
\- tranquilo atolondrado! Todo está bien! Lo siento!  
Me tomó bastante calmarme mientras el acariciaba mi cabeza y me daba besos .  
\- Abel por que has traído a este pequeño aquí? Mira nada más como se ha puesto .  
Dijo irritado en su aspecto normal en tanto yo seguía aferrado a el y gimoteaba . En realidad quería defender a Abel ! Ella no había hecho nada malo pero no podía aún hablar lo único que hacia era llorar como un bebe.  
\- lo siento señor!  
El le dedico una mirada de desidia a Abel y me volteó a ver .  
\- tienes que ir a la cama atolondrado !  
Asentí y tome su mano entre mis manos aún temblorosas y la bese . El me mostró una sonrisa y me dijo :  
\- puedes caminar?  
Intente levantarme pero no pude mis piernas no me respondían , me sentí enfadado conmigo mismo y agaché la mirada . Un machón enorme en mis pantalones se evidenciaba . Carajo! No podía estar me pasando algo así a mi! Me sentí avergonzado y se me subieron los colores al rostro y las lágrimas me delataron.  
\- tranquilo! - dijo el pequeño y me sonrió- es como cuando te vi por primera vez ! Me haces tan feliz !

Quería disculparme y quería defender a Abel pero me era imposible articular una sola palabra .  
\- Abel , debes llevar a mi pequeño a dentro y proporcionarle ropa limpia . Cambiarle y luego que duerma seguro estará rendido . Yo también lo estoy , después reúne te conmigo ...  
\- si mi señor !  
El pequeño me tomó de la barbilla y me beso en la frente .  
\- pronto! Pronto atolondrado! Hoy no es momento para preguntas pero pronto . Por ahora debes descansar y una vez más - dijo y me pego a su pecho - perdona que te haya asustado de esa manera !  
Asentí y el se agachó un poco hasta quedar su rostro frente al mío y me dijo suavemente :  
\- Soubi! Eres muy hermoso! Soubi el universo fue hecho sólo para ser visto a través de tus ojos!  
Este beso mis labios , no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y fue como si la luz chocara con los labios . Un golpe de luz tan poderoso que necesite toma aliento pero para entonces el ya no estaba .  
Abel me miro con tristeza y yo intente hablar pero aún era un manojo de temblores .  
\- yo comprendo Soubi! Tranquilo! Vamos a la cama!  
Está llamo a dos guardas y uno de ellos sin problemas me levantó en brazos mientras el otro nos escoltaba . Me sentí muy ridículo siendo llevado en brazos , vamos ya tenía 18 y había perdido mis orejas así que ser llevado en brazos era simplemente impensable .  
Entramos a la casa que era enorme y subimos por una escalera de madera luego tomamos un pasillo largo hasta una de las habitaciones . Una habitación enorme que incluso tenía dos pisos . La parte de abajo era una estancia con sillones y almohadones y una moqueta que parecía ser muy suave por la mirada rápida que le di .Subimos al segundo piso y ahí sólo estaba una cama enorme con dos burós de cada lado y un ventanal por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna en la cabecera .  
El guarda me deposito en la cama y entonces comencé a sentir de nuevo las piernas que me dolían . Abel les dijo que se retirarán y estos obedecieron .  
Ella saco de uno de los burós una pijama de seda color azul y comenzó a quitarme la ropa .  
\- yo... Yo ... Yo puedo ... So... So... Sólo - tartamudee .  
\- Soubi ! Que alegría que hayas recuperado el habla !  
\- a...Abel!  
\- tranquilo , yo lo haré . Mi señor me ha dado esa tarea a mi!  
\- pe... Pe... Pero...  
\- tu recuesta te! - dijo empujando me al colchón que era muy suave y como si me hubiera hechizado los párpados me pesaron terriblemente - Ha sido todo esto mi culpa , mi vanidad de querer estar cerca de ti es lo que te ha ocasionado esto!  
\- Abel! Yo... Yo ... Yo... Lo hago!  
El sueño no me permitía moverme , pero me moría de vergüenza de que ella me estuviera criando como a un bebe . Sentí como quitó la camisa y mis pantalones que aún estaban húmedos , intente oponer resistencia pero mi cuerpo no daba para mucho. Luego ella le quitó la ropa interior las calcetas y yo me tape con el antebrazo los ojos . Me moría de la vergüenza . Estaba ella mirándome desnudo y hecho un desastre ! Sentí como limpiaba mi entrepierna y desee morir .  
\- lo...lo ...lo siento!  
\- mi amado Soubi no debes de decir esas cosas! Ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa . Yo te expuse a este peligro !  
Sentí entonces como colocaba la ropa interior limpia y seca y luego la pijama de seda , al contacto con lo piel se sentía realmente bien!  
\- a...a...- respire hondo para no parecer un imbécil tartamudo- a...Abel el es tu peleador ?  
Ella me enderezo para ponerme el saco de la pijama y me pego contra ella .  
\- si! El es mi peleador!  
\- pero...  
\- mi amado Soubi . Mi señor te ha dicho que hoy no! Hoy Soubi debe dormir!  
Suspire y ella me acomodó dentro de la cama , me arropo bien y me acaricio el cabello. Realmente no podía mantenerme por mucho despierto . Sabía que estaba hechizado para que durmiera y no podía resistirme .  
\- Soubi quieres que deje la vela prendida ?  
\- ah?  
Mire la vela que había del otro lado del buró . Era roja y gruesa .  
\- por la oscuridad? Para que no te asuste!  
Asentí y le dije :  
\- Abel ... Eres ... Un ... Un kuraidesu ?  
No podía tolerar más el sueño , ella encendió la vela y creo que eso me dio más paz , le tome por instinto la mano ,me sentí más relajado y dispuesto a dormir . Lo último que creo ver era que ella afirmaba con la cabeza como si su respuesta le pesará demasiado.  
Al día siguiente desperté en esa habitación . Era el mediodía y baje aún en pijama a buscar a Abel o a mi pequeño cabellos de noche pero los empleados me dijeron que ellos se habían marchado un par de horas antes del amanecer y me entregaron un par de cartas.  
Mientras desayunaba me senté a leer .  
Mi amado Soubi  
Me duele en el alma tener que dejarte de nuevo y más después de haberte puesto en peligro como anoche lo hice , pero este es un asunto que va más allá de mis fuerzas ! Te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos te compensare , y podremos platicar de lo que desees . Los empleados tienen instrucciones de atenderte como el amo del lugar , haz turismo y pinta algo hermoso para mi , puedes dejarlo en la casa y yo pediré que lo instalen en la galería y cuando desees a partir de mañana dos de enero ellos te llevarán a tu casáis eso es lo que deseas . Por favor no te enojes no permitas que tu corazón se sienta triste , no me perdonaría causarte algún sufrimiento .  
Nos veremos pronto ! Siempre tuya .  
Abel.

La carta de Abel me causo furia , no quería estar sólo el primer día del año , tome la siguiente , era algo improvisada así que supuse qe era de mi pequeño cabellos de noche .  
Atolondrado :  
Lamentó lo de anoche , en verdad no quería asustarte así por ahora Abel y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que atender , te buscaremos en un tiempo a ti y a Seimei y te reclamare como mío!  
Te amo .  
Si caligrafía era hermosa y espectacularmente correcta incluso podía decir que más que la de Abel , aunque su carta era poco formal y tampoco me hizo sentir bien . En resumidas cuentas ambos me habían abandonado .  
Pregunte al personal si podíamos regresar pero me dijeron que la orden era regresar hasta el dos de enero así que ese día tal como me dijo Abel salí a conocerás la isla y pinte en los bosques de cedros de jomon y Oko no taki! Espléndidos paisajes que por momentos me alegraban la existencia . Deje mi pintura en la galería para Abel y me dedique a pasar la vida de " señorito" que no había tenido la cual era bastante aburrida . Vague por la casa ya en la noche y no pude encontrar ninguna habitación que le perteneciese a Abel o a su pequeño peleador . Pregunte a la servidumbre y ellos me contestaron que los años no tenían ese tipo de habitaciones , que la que yo usaba había sido modificada unos días antes de mi partida ya que desde que se había construido la propiedad hacia ya más de 50 años nunca habían hecho el requerimiento de instalar alcobas , eso además de que yo era el primer huésped desde hace 20 años .  
Esa noche me dormí bastante tarde pensando en lo que los empleados me había dicho , esa casa era muy rara , demasiado perfecta ! No parecía tener nada fuera de lugar .  
Al día siguiente me desperté casi al medio día desayune y pedí me llevarán a mi casa . Donde al llegar me tumbe a llorar y tratar de no desesperar ante lo que había sucedido. Un peleador con semejante campo de batalla? Podría ser yo capaz de derrotarle ? Quién era Abel y mi pequeño? Que edad tenían? Que había sucedido entre ellos y Ritsu?  
Ritsu! El podría decirme la respuesta! Le llamaría y le preguntaría ... Pero ... Seguro para esta fecha ya se había enterado de lo de Tsuki -chan! Ritsu ... Tsuki... Yo había tomado su vida , sin ningún tipo de clemencia ! Yo ... La había asesinado. No! No podía acudir a Ritsu !  
Mi alma estaba hecha cenizas desde su muerte . Una parte de mi había muerto con ella y su cabello plateado aún se hondeaba al viento en mis sueños más profundos .

Tal y como Abel había dicho el cuarto día de enero Seimei se presentó en mi casa y me dio una paliza con una varilla de cerezo , me dio en el trasero la espalda y los brazos . Luego me puso en cuatro lubrico mi entrada y me dijo qe era un regalo de inicio de año . Me metió una botella por el culo , una botella de vidrio , a pesar de mis suplicas y mis lloriqueos Seimei la introdujo a manera de que hiciera el efecto de vacío y luego continuo propinando me una paliza y repitiendo .  
\- Soubi mi palabra es ley ! Ámame y yo te daré lo que más necesitas !  
Era imposible sacarla sin que se trozara dentro de mi y le suplique a Seimei que no me dejara sólo . Que me ayudara a sacarla pero este se rió de mi y dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta .  
\- debes de ser un perro más agradecido Soubi ! Vine a verte ! Nos veremos y ten cuidado de no encajarte un vidrio.  
Naturalmente cuando la saque de mi interior se trozó y tuve que llamar a la única persona de mi confianza a falta de un médico .  
\- Kio? Estas ocupado? ...necesito tu ayuda... 


	30. Mercurio

Me estaba regalando a un bebe! Eso era ... Ese niño era un bebe llorón ! Desde la orienta vez que lo vi lo deteste ! Era llorón miedoso y se miraba un desastre ? Que tipo de sacrificio podía ser así?  
\- pero señora mía me está regalando!  
\- Chouko ! No me cabe ninguna duda de que el es tu sacrificio!  
\- no! Me niego! Dígale a mi padre que no lo haré! No quiero que ese mocoso sea mi sacrificio! Me niego! Me niego! Me niego!  
\- Chouko ... Bien sabes que no tu padre no yo tomamos esas decisiones y también sabes lo que me está costando dejarte en manos de ese ... Ese chiquillo pero ... Chouko tu naciste para ese propósito !  
Me niego!  
Me niego !  
Me niego!  
Salí corriendo de aquel recinto , un diluvio tremendo caía y la lluvia enfriaba mis pensamientos a cada paso . Había crecido en esa casa , el tiempo nunca me pareció tan lento como aquel día ... Me estaban regalando! Me estaban regalando como mercancía !  
La noche pronto se dejo venir y el cielo se taconeó de estrellas que brillaban como ...  
\- como metales preciosos ...No es así?- a completo ella , ya no le encontraba tan enojada , quizás ahora sólo estaba triste.  
\- Hai! Metales preciosos!  
\- Chouko , se que no es fácil pero está es una carga que sólo nosotros podemos llevar ! Esa es nuestra estrella !  
Asentí . Sabía que tenía razón pero era tan duro.  
\- se lo lejos que debo llegar señora mía , pero cuanto más duro lo intento sólo mantengo los ojos cerrados !  
\- así debe ser mi amada niña ! Así debe ser !  
Conocí a Minami durante un descanso , unos niños lo molestaban por que el estaba chupándose el dedo pulgar mientras tomaba leche de fresa . Para los bravucones el era un festín ! Los vi empujarlo y el salió despavorido a ocultarse en una jardinera , lo seguí y me presente ante el ...  
Muchos me decían que no debía juntar me con ese niño fofo y llorón y siendo honesta a mi también me lo parecía , Minami lloraba por todo y todo le asustaba ! Aunque tenía ratos donde era muy tierno y eso me gustaba a veces . Tenía que ayudarlo con casi todas las materias por que en si era muy distraído ... Minami era un bebe y peor aún todas las noches terminaba llorando en mi dormitorio por que tenía pesadillas y me buscaba para que le acompañase ... Bonita tarea me habían encomendado !  
No que hablar de los hechizos , el no tenía ni la menor idea de que yo sería su combatiente y le daba miedo el dolor ! No sabía formular hechizos no llevar una batalla así que en eso también tuve que intervenir , sabía que si quería explotar todo mi potencial y mi sangre de kuraidesu tenía que hacer a Minami el mejor sacrifice . No podíamos perder pero en su estado ... Bah! Era lo mismo que luchar al lado de un perrito french! En las batallas era muy blando así que toda la primaria tuve que trabajar en hacerlo más resistente al dolor . Conforme pasaba la educación primaria a su lado , conviviendo con el le fui encontrando menos defectos después de todo el iba a ser mi sacrifice y yo su peleadora y no todo era tan malo , el era amble y lindo! Se preocupaba por mi y siempre quería estar a mi lado , para Minami yo era su vida y me encantaba que se pusiera de mil colores cuando le demostraba alguna clase de afecto, lo que naturalmente se fue desarrollando entre nosotros! Para la  
mitad de la educación elemental de alguna manera me termine enamorándome de Minami en algún término medio , aún a costa de mi alma que yo sabía no podía darle , y el me correspondía , durante los campamentos el lloraba de desesperación por que nos separaban y se propiciaba unas crisis horribles que le costaban el acoso de los bravucones !  
En quinto de primaria apareció finalmente el nombre en el , en mi tenía años que ya había aparecido en la parte baja de mi espalda justo en medio . En esos momento yo estaba en Europa arreglando asuntos importantes cuando me avisaron y regrese de inmediato . Me arregle esmeradamente para darle una sorpresa y en efecto quedo sorprendido de que yo fuera su peleadora, dinos una vuelta por los jardines y le confesé una parte de la verdad... Que yo sabía que el era mi sacrifice y que por eso me había acercado aunque mentí en sobré como sabía eso . Yo no deseaba que Minami enloqueciera por mi herencia kuraidesu .  
Desde ese punto comenzó a entrenar para fortalecerse y volvernos invencibles y eso repercutió bastante ya que comenzamos a ganar todas las batallas .  
Para la secundaria Minami había crecido bastante , aún era un llorón pero en las batallas se había vuelto completamente dominante , era como un amo y señor y su palabra era ley ! Pero fuera de las batallas estaba tan necesitado de mi como inseguro , le atormentaba de una manera enorme el futuro y yo trataba de tranquilizarlo .  
\- Minami ... No pienses más en ello yo siempre te amaré!  
\- lo... Lo se Chouko pero sin embargo ... Si me hiciera a un lado , y te liberara de mi control? Tu podrías abrir los ojos y verme...que yo... De alguna manera todo este desastre que soy sin ti , es alguna manera de conocer el valor de mi propia vida!  
\- Minami...  
Yo podía leer sus pensamientos literalmente y sabía que Minami estaba realmente enamorado de mi y debía confesar que yo lo amaba quizás comemos intensidad pero le amaba . Después de todo yo había cuidado de el todo este tiempo y además el era el único que no pisaba cuando estaba conmigo , siempre era auténtico . Así que en plena secundaria comenzamos a conocernos más a fondo y con eso le refiero a físicamente . Minami era muy guapo de eso no me cabía duda y estaba muy bien dotado , disfrutaba excitarlo y que se le vinieran los colores al rostro , disfrutaba cuando se retorcía de placer y me encantaban sus respuestas infantiles de que cuando nos casáramos me tomaría como suya ! Sólo Minami querría casarse conmigo ! Eso me hacia intensificar mi amor por el !  
Sabía que el sufría cada que me preguntaba si lo amaba , yo lo amaba y mucho pero mi destino estaba echado ya y contra eso no podía oponerme , así que tenía que conformarme con hablar del futuro con el , de un futuro que no tendríamos ! De los hijos que no llegarían ! De la casa que no habitaríamos y de las cosas que jamás ,jamás haríamos juntos!  
Ahora no recuerdo el nombre de nuestros primeros hijos pero recuerdo que el más pequeño se llamaría "Soubi" que significa belleza verdadera por que así sería ... Una belleza única y verdadera !  
Para cuando Minami paso a primero de prepa el quiso perder las orejas conmigo , no era un secreto que yo no tenía orejas desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo . Aunque ahora no hablare de ello no se a que edad sucedió , por que quizás no yo lo recuerde bien! El caso es que con el tiempo Minami se hacía más afecto al amor carnal , se había transformado en un joven delgado pero tremendamente apuesto y tenía algunas seguidoras . Naturalmente eso no le molestaba por que yo me sabía dueña de su mente y de sus más sucios pensamientos . Aunque algo ciertamente estaba cambiando y eran sus metas , naturalmente estaba creciendo como todo ser humano normal y lo que quería en su niñez iba cambiando de forma con los años . Eso me hirió un poco ya que ahora no sólo pensaba casarse conmigo en su futuro lejano sino que antes quería ver el mundo y vivir experiencias normales .  
Sabía que tenía que ser más paciente con mi joven sacrifice e intente darle su espacio , tendría que adoptar una postura más relajada y mostrarle más a menudo mi amor y mis verdaderos sentimientos ... Después de todo nuestro tiempo era como metales preciosos! Después de tanto tiempo juntos Minami y yo no perdíamos un sólo encuentro , cada vez nos resultaban más fáciles de ganar y eso complacía a mi padre ...yo lo sabía ! Podía verlo en su gesto de felicidad pero mi amada señora se mostraba preocupada en cuanto a Minami.  
\- mi amada Chouko espero estés consciente de que ese joven sacrifice no es lo que queremos para ti y de que es fácilmente reemplazable !  
\- señora mía ...nadie puede hacer que está campana no suene! Nadie puede hacer que mi alarma deje de sonar en mi interior o romper mi corazón de nuevo!  
\- Minami Ritsu es un impuro y lo sabes ! Ese hijo de ...  
Agache la mirada y ella se contuvo de terminar su frase ... Acaricio mi cabello y me beso la cabeza .  
\- Chouko ... Nadie puede poseerte , nadie que no sea tu padre mismo ! Yo hablo en círculos y tu entiendes lo se ... Yo observo las señales , las pistas que la luna me da y no me gusta lo que veo ... Tu siempre has mantenido tus pensamientos cerrados para mi y para tu padre pero como cerraras tu corazón?

Sabía que ella tenía razón , había perdido el objetivo en los ojos color mar de Minami y el parecía que también se estaba perdiendo , comenzó la peor época , el y yo peleábamos mucho ; sin dejar de ganar en las peleas y ese era en si el problema . Minami ahora era un sacrifice hecho a medida , detestaba perder y no vivía más que para eso ! Para las peleas ! Yo deseaba más ! Había descubierto todos esos años a su lado la sensación de paz simplemente estando a su lado mientras el dormía .  
Y mientras el se iba a los campamentos a entrenar y a ganar popularidad entre las jóvenes yo regresaba al templo en China para meditar y tratar de encontrar una resignación que jamás llegaría , la resignación a un destino de lágrimas y desesperación!  
en muy poco tiempo las cosas se pusieron peor entre nosotros , Minami había cambiado tanto , ya no era piadoso en las batallas sino se ensañaba en estas en una carnicería sin límites , como si tuviera que acabar con cada enemigo por pequeño que fuera . Mi corazón se partía al ver como el se iba perdiendo en una red de desesperación y odio y no sabía como ayudarle por que yo misma estaba ahí atrapada . Que sucedía ? Por que Minami estaba tan cambiado? Que había cambiado en ese campamento?  
No podía hacer nada por el y eso le dejo sumida en la tristeza absoluta , así era como todo terminaría?  
En una plática que tuvimos Minami comenzó a romper mi corazón como sólo los hombres saben hacerlo ...  
-Chouko dime ... Que piensas estudiar ?  
\- ah?  
\- si ... Cuando salgas! El próximo año te irás a la universidad no?  
Negué con la cabeza y agache la mirada .  
\- entonces ?  
\- yo...yo voy a esperarte Minami !  
\- que tonterías dices Chouko ! Acaso no quieres convertirte en una profesional ? No se ! Desarrollarte en algo !  
\- sólo ... Quiero ser tu esposa !  
\- ah?  
\- entonces piensas casarte conmigo cuando salga yo de la prepa ?  
El siguió hablando y con cada palabra mi corazón se rompía en pedacitos , después de eso las cosas decayeron más y más , el comenzó a beber a fumar y a saltarse las prácticas , en la escuela tampoco daba una !  
Llego al punto de herirme varias veces físicamente y es que no es que no pudiera yo defenderme físicamente ... Sólo no quería herirle y arrepentirme el resto de mi existencia , Minami era un ser frágil y así lo amaba .  
Un día , discutiendo por enésima vez sobre el futuro el dijo:  
"te ordeno que apliques para la beca al extranjero ! Necesitamos estar lejos ! Reencontrarnos ... Ya que hayamos sido ambiciosos y conocido otras personas ! "  
Llegando a compararme con una pesada y voluble niña de grado inferior. Que complicados son los humanos ... Antes no sentía nada por Minami y cuando llegue a enamorarme de el , este enloqueció y me alejó. Aplique para Londres y como era obvio fui aceptada , cuando le mostré el papel de aceptación se molesto y se fue a emborrachar! Que complicado son las relaciones!  
Algo no iba bien en todo el asunto ya que cuando le enseñe a mi ama los papeles para la universidad de Londres sólo me dijo:  
\- Londres ? Nadie ... Nadie te posee Chouko ! Nadie puede romper tu corazón ! Sólo Chouko debe saber que debe hacer ella ... De alguna manera tienes que protegerlo no lo crees?  
\- señora mía...  
\- Chouko , estas hecha de metales preciosos por dentro y sabes por que?  
Negué con la cabeza , sabía que la final todo era un discurso de como acabarían las cosas .  
\- para brillar Chouko, para brillar !  
Eso me alarmo , sabía que cada que ella usaba esa frase era para señalar que el destino estaba cubriéndose , pero después de todo ellos me había arrojado a los brazos de Minami ! No se supone que yo debía dar mi vida por mi sacrifice ? No se suponía que yo debía amarle hasta la muerte? Entonces?  
Bueno... También se supone que Minami debía amarme y no enloquecer y pasaba todo lo opuesto.  
Para las peleas finales , los primeros enemigos fueron realmente fáciles aunque Minami no dejo nada para después , muchos de ellos salieron muy mal heridos , yo trataba de controlar mi poder pero Minami me exigiría máximos resultados ! Todo eso hasta que vi ese nombre anunciado .  
En ese momento supe que iba a suceder , Minami corría un peligro de muerte , busque a mi señora por todas partes antes de la batalla y la encontré en uno de los jardines ...  
\- señora mía ...  
\- dile que debe rendirse Chouko !  
\- pero... No lo hará!  
\- si te ama lo hará !  
\- señora mía! Se lo imploro!  
\- mi amada Chouko ! Me temo que nada puedo hacer ... Tu padre se ha enterado y peleara !  
\- y si me rindo?  
\- Chouko ... Estos minutos son los últimos a su lado , el debe rendirse , agachar la cabeza y dejarte ir !  
Me seque las lágrimas y suplique por última vez ...  
\- mi señora de verdad no hay nada que yo...  
Ella movió la cabeza en forma de negativa .  
Un cuarto de hora más tarde se había anunciado la pelea contra timeless .  
Le rogué a Minami que nos rindiéramos , no quería pelear en una batalla que ya estaba perdida desde el primer segundo .  
\- Minami rindámonos! Vámonos de aquí! Hay que ser felices a nuestro modo! Como antes !  
\- Chouko que dices? Está batalla es mía!  
\- por favor Minami te lo suplico ! No me hagas pelear ! Por favor !  
Lastimosamente Minami no cedió en su orgullo estúpido y su vanidad mortal y me ordeno pelear .  
Aparecieron mi amada señora y tras de ella padre. En mi más secreto pensamiento me encomendé a dios y le rogué por que cuidará la vida de Minami .  
Este no logro no soportar el primer embiste de timeless , padre le desmembró y luego le privó de sus sentidos en menos de un par de minutos le dio una oportunidad de rendirse pero Minami ya no estaba consciente .Nos aparto en el tiempo y el espacio dejando la pelea de lado , esto quiere decir que el nos llevo a una dimensión aparte , Minami estaba inconsciente .  
\- está muriendo Chouko !  
\- padre!  
\- este hijo de Set cree que te posee!  
\- Minami es algo tonto pero no es malo!  
\- no es el sacrificio que yo deseó para ti! Nunca será el!  
\- padre ...  
\- Chouko ... Eres la disonancia...  
\- padre ...  
\- dime Chouko ... Le amas?  
Asentí , Minami respiraba con muy poca fuerza y los latidos de su corazón se debilitaban.  
\- Chouko si aprecias su vida y no deseas que le arranquemos la columna vertebral y nos comamos sus ojos , deberás cumplir estas tres condiciones ... La primera , perderás está pelea y te rendirás a nombre de los dos ! La segunda te irás a Londres y vivirás allá hasta que estés lista a conocer a uno de mis herederos indirectos . Y la tercera y más importante , nunca ! Nunca volverás al lado de ese hijo de Set! Si vuelves a relacionar te con el ... Le matare ! No quiero a Minami Ritsu cerca de ti! Deberás olvidarle , no supo ser un bien sacrifice ! Nunca lo será .  
\- padre...  
\- Chouko el tiempo se le acaba a tu amigo ti eliges !  
Voltee a ver a Minami y supe que tenía que hacer .  
En ese instante regresamos al domo y me hinque a su lado , acaricie sus cabellos y dije ...  
\- me... Me rindo !  
La arena guardo silencio y yo cerré mi campo de batalla . La ambulancia llego rápidamente , a auguraron a Minami le intubaron , le colocaron un collarín y todo tipo de aparatos , dos profesores lo acompañaron , yo ... Yo estaba imposibilitada .  
Padre me dejo ir a verle todas las noches hasta que partiera a Londres , cada noche que le iba a ver , me sentaba a su lado tomaba su mano la acariciaba con ternura y hablaba con el ...  
\- Minami...como sentirme diferente Minami? Como sentirse nuevo? Me parece todo esto de ciencia ficción !  
Tu ... Ahí en esa cama tan indefenso nuevamente como cuando te conocí y yo sola nuevamente como cuando te conocí.  
El no mejoro , aún así yo tuve que marcharme una noche obscura , son luna... Podía ver las hileras de casas ... Dentro las personas profundamente dormidas ignorando todo el sufrimiento que acometía el mundo desde su principio , sólo las luces de la calle podían notar me . Una vez en Londres pase mi primer semestre demasiado preocupada , pues aún recibía noticias poco alentadoras del estado de Minami, había cobrado consciencia hacia unas semanas pero se estaba dejando morir ... Yo no pensaba en faltarle a padre a mi promesa pero el acudió a mi ye dijo que tenía su permiso para sacarle de ese estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba pero que no significaba que el y yo volveríamos a estar juntos ! Que si deseaba ayudarle el no se opondría pero no más allá.  
Me tome el asunto con calma lo medite bien y tome un vuelo a Japón .  
Cuando le posé en la puerta sus ojos se iluminaron y yo comprobé su terrible estado . El se hecho a llorar como un bebe y yo intente tranquilizarle , quería transmitirle que todo estaría bien , que mejoraría , pero a ciencia cierta no siquiera yo sabía que sucedería .  
Comencé a encargarme de el , le daba de comer , le aseaba , le cambiaba la sonda ,le ayudaba con sus terapias y hacia caso todo por el , este a veces estallaba en llanto o en furia de desesperación pero yo era paciente , después de todo sabía que Minami era sólo un niño !  
Siempre me insistía en saber que había sucedido en la pelea... Yo intentaba darle largas pues no quería que el supiese , intentaba no hablar mucho con el ya que tenía que cumplir mi trabajo y el ahora era demasiado sensible .  
\- por que estas aquí? Por que no me hablas ? Acaso ya no me amas?  
Como decirle la verdad? Como decirle que mi corazón había sido arrancado por su vanidad ? Que el mismo me había apartado y ahora lloraba!  
Sabía que no sería fácil ponerlo en pie así que rogué a padre que me dieras tiempo y de poca buena gana acepto, le había quitado los yesos pero sus piernas no le respondían ,habían sacado la sonda cambiándola por protectores de cama y había quedado severamente lastimado por lo cual constantemente estaba sedado ya que armaba unas rabietas por el dolor . Yo tenía que seguir bañándolo , alimentándolo , cambiando sus protectores , obligándolo a acudir a sus terapias y dándole ánimos por que le daban ataque de depresión constantemente .  
\- Te quedarías conmigo aún si me volviera un estorbo?  
Yo le mire con frialdad pero pensé que yo le hubiera cuidado con gustó toda la vida sin quejarme pero ese era un futuro simplemente irreal. Me límite a medicarlo , era la única forma en que Minami estuviera tranquilo y en su estado lo mejor era tenerlo lo más en paz que se pudiera.

\- Chouko cuéntame que sucedió?  
\- debes estar tranquilo Minami !  
\- tranquilo? Chouko lo dices por que tu puedes caminar y valerte por ti misma pero si tu estuvieras en mi lugar ...  
Lo voltee boca abajo y le deje caer la inyección con una rudeza !  
\- si yo estuviera en tu lugar ... Tu nunca hubieras vuelto a mi! - respondí recordando todo lo que el me había hecho y el dolor que me había causado su actitud ... Minami , tu vanidad ...lo malo eran sus reacciones ya que siempre acababa llorando y pidiéndome perdón y eso me partía el alma .  
Con el tiempo pasando tan deprisa , la universidad me reclamaba regresar pero Minami empeoraba , ya había intentado matarse arrojando se de la azotea y otra tragando pastillas sedantes y cuando esas actitudes de el me sacaban de mis cabales entonces daba otro giro y decía cosas como ...  
\- perdóname Chouko por haberte hecho tanto daño ... Por haberte obligado a pelear ese día y por que tengas que verme así !  
Entonces me enternecía e intentaba devolverle su sonrisa , su hermosa sonrisa pero mientras leía sus pensamientos sabía que se daba cuenta de muchas cosas , como que todo había acabado entre nosotros , entonces lo acurrucaba en mi pecho e intentaba yo también olvidarme de ese asunto.  
Tres años de mucha paciencia y de tratar de demostrarle mi amor en pequeñas dosis , le enseñe de nuevo todas las cosas básicas , caminar , vestirse , ir al baño, comer sin ensuciar se , ducharse y controlar su cuerpo . Esto era lo último que podía hacer en nombre de todo ese amor que tendría que ahogarse dentro de mi!  
India que estaba mejor de ánimos y quiso salir a la cafetería , me pidió saber la verdad . No estaba en una crisis ni sedado , estaba en sus cabales , consciente y medite por cuanto tiempo podía yo negarle eso . Me pareció una buena oportunidad , quizás podría probarle a padre que Minami no era el mismo ! Que Minami era ahora diferente , que se trataba de una unión más allá de todo lo común , y mortal de este mundo vano .  
No sucedió , Minami seguía siendo el mismo posesivo , todo el asunto no importaba en si , era acerca de si aún le amaba o no. Yo le amaba pero entonces mis ojos vieron la verdad , Minami estaba enfermo , enfermo de posesión , enfermo de mi !  
Esa misma tarde decidí que me marcharía , era mejor alejarle me si y que no se hicieras daño . El dormía profundamente cuando me senté a su lado en su cama , la mano me temblaba , todo el amor que sentía por el se me escapaba , acaricie su cabello y sus mejillas ...  
\- Minami dios ! Dios mismo lo sabe yo soy la disonancia ...  
Esperado ser rápidamente arrastrado a la melodía !  
Los meses transcurrieron y Minami seguía igual , de salud mejoro bastante , pero su mente enfermaba y mejoraba , sabía que jamás sanaría a menos que yo me fuera . Si yo continuaba a su lado el terminaría muerto por su propia mano , manejar tanto poder siempre enfermaba a los humanos y su codicia los hacia enloquecer .  
Una noche antes de irme me pareció ver destellos del antiguo Minami .  
\- Chouko ... Crees que pronto me den de alta ?  
\- Hai! - dijo ella con esa mirada fría .  
\- Chouko ... Se que suena bastante estúpido pero ... Quiero rehacer mi vida ! Quiero reconquistarte y ser lo que un día me prometí y te prometí

Esa mirada era del niño que encontré llorando en los jardines por que chupaba si pulgar... Era la mirada de un pajarito ! Entonces no pude evitarlo , el amor se me salió por los ojos , le abrace y le deposité un beso de despedida. , le amaba , pero le hacia tanto daño mi amor pude leer en sus pensamientos un " te amo Chouko" y yo le mande un pensamiento claro y nítido diciéndole " cuando te conocí corazón cálido" y por su rostro de sorpresa supe que lo recibió tan claramente como escucharlo de mi voz! Su corazón cálido se agitaba duramente y término llorando pues seguramente se imaginaba que era el final .  
\- debes dormir Minami ! Estas cansado ... Mañana será otro día ! Debes descansar .  
\- no! Si me duermo te marcharás! No!  
\- shhhh yo siempre voy a estar contigo , soy tu combatiente .  
Tuve que usar un hechizo contra su voluntad , le tome la mano y el repitió que no me fuera ... " yo seré el padre de tus hijos"  
Tantos planes a la basura tanto amor enfermo y tanto que olvidar ... El estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y yo no soporté más unas lágrimas se salieron de mis ojos . No podía dejarlo lo amaba tanto pero... Ese amor era lo que le mataría ! Me limpie las lágrimas le arropé ... Le bese la frente , el en tanto con sus débiles fuerzas se aferraba a mi . Le acaricie sus cabellos , me gustaba mucho hacerlo y le arrulle después de todo el era mi pequeño pajarillo!  
Mi señora se posó en la entrada de su habitación y supe que era tiempo de marcharme .  
Salí sin hacer ruido . Nos apeamos al carro con rumbo al aeropuerto .  
\- al fin lo has comprendido mi amada Chouko !  
Asentí .  
\- sólo una cosa no entiendo.  
\- dime !  
\- entonces por que el fue elegido como mi sacrificio !  
\- las desviaciones de la naturaleza son indiscutibles y no se pueden cambiar , tu eres como los metales preciosos , eres natural y hermosa y fuiste creada para eso ... Para ser poderosa y única pero así como la naturaleza no controla quién explotara y de que manera esos metales preciosos de la misma manera ni padre no yo decidimos quién sería tu sacrificio , ese chico sólo tenía que volverte más fuerte ! Lamentablemente enfermo de tu poder y eso es terrible . La codicia humana es una enfermedad terrible !  
Asentí .  
Termine mis estudios en Londres en la mitad del tiempo y pude conocer al heredero indirecto de padre , un hombre muy agradable y apuesto . Nada que ver con Minami , su mente estaba muy sana y no puedo decir que le ame tan intensamente como a Minami pero si llegue a amarle . Nos casamos y tuvimos una luna de miel hermosa donde concebí a mi primer hijo! Durante todo este tiempo guarde en mi memoria a Minami pero alejado de mi presente ya que quería que mi hijo no tuviera huella de mi pasado .  
Regrese a Japón y nos instalamos en un barrio común . Ahora sólo buscaba la paz de formar un hogar y padre estuvo de acuerdo con ello .  
Ese primer año nuevo fuimos mi esposo y yo a celebrar al templo y a dar las gracias por la bendición de nuestro hijo que se formaba en mi vientre. Entonces le vi , el me miro con rencor , leí su mente se sentía herido y traicionado , seguía enfermo y no había recapacitado . Yo cumplo mi palabra hasta el final y le ignoré fríamente .  
Semanas después lo encontré borracho y poco presentable en mi garage. Lo corrí de la per manera , le insulte y le diez cosas horribles ... El siguiente acudiendo una y otra vez , Minami Ritsu jamás se repondría de su enfermedad . Lucía descuidado y muy delgado , su cuerpo seguía enfermo pero su mente era lo que me preocupaba . Cuando nació mi hijo le puse como nombre Soubi ya que era muy hermoso , era como una luz que resurgiría de la oscuridad y la vencería !  
Soubi era realmente dulce , un poco llorón y asustadizo , Minami seguía intentado acercarse a mi pero desde que Soubi había llegado a este mundo no permitía que se nos acercara , rara vez se atrevía a cruzar la barrera que yo había impuesto y eso era por que se encontraba impulsado por el efecto del alcohol o de algún tipo de analgésicos . Un día incluso que me dio mucha pena lo deje entrar y lo vi tan cerca de mi pequeño que me provoco furia que fuera a tocarle y encerré a mi pequeño en su habitación y le provoqué una quemadura con el atizador en los muslos y no entendía como este se dejaba , como podía guardar la esperanza de que si se dejaba humillar en todas las formas posibles en que el me había humillado a mi yo lo perdonaría y regresaría a su lado . Incluso ofreciéndome querer a mi pequeño Soubi como su propio hijo!  
Nunca pudo entender que lo ame y lo amaba tanto que lo más importante fue que siguiera con vida! Su vida era desesperadamente importante para mi , que cada respiración suya era un logro para mi! Que cada intento gano suyo por vivir era un aliciente para mi! Que mi hijo se llamaba así en nombre de un pasado del cual quería borrar su nombre!  
Pedí a mi amada señora por carta que le dieran el manejo del colegio a Ritsu , que en esos momentos era un simple profesor , con argumentos de que el era todo un estudioso de lo estético y sabría guiar convenientemente los ideales de las siete lunas y sacar lo mejor de cada peleador . Un les después Ritsu fue ascendido a subdirector y luego de unos meses a director del colegio lo cual le quitaba ideas estúpidas de matarse o hacerse daño !  
Para el quinto cumpleaños de Soubi mi señora se presentó en la puerta de mi casa y me dijo que lo inevitable pasaría , que debía ser fuerte . Mi pequeño dormía plácidamente en su camita .  
\- Chouko lo he visto ! Ninguno de los dos le sobrevivirá .  
\- señora mía si esa es la voluntad de dios!  
\- mi amada Chouko , yo puedo remediarlo si tu lo deseas! Yo puedo decirle a padre...  
\- no! Eso nunca!  
\- no para tu esposo?  
Me negué .  
\- no deseó una vida de ese tipo! Es bastante con ser heredera directa de padre como para seguir en esa línea de vida !  
\- y tu hijo?  
\- todos nacimos humanos mi amada señora y así será , si cuando mi pequeño Soubi crezca y decida que eso quiere cambiar entonces será su decisión! Pero por ahora yo elijo que así sea .  
\- a quién encargaras el cuidado de tu pequeño?  
\- pensare.  
\- padre y yo podremos darle la vida que merece !  
\- lo se mi amada señora y lo tomare en cuenta !  
Ella se despidió de mi pero no son antes de irse me dijo.  
\- no olvides que el es un heredero y tarde o temprano su sangre nos llamara , padre no dudará en buscarle y encontrarle ; entonces lo reclamara como suyo.  
Asentí . Sabía que eso era la realidad pero no sabía si su realidad sería diferente a la que a mi me había tocado vivir . A mi me había sucedido , padre me había encontrado y había cuidado de mi .  
Al día siguiente me reuní con mi abogado y deje mis asuntos testamentarios en orden . Convencí a mi marido de en cualquier caso ceder la custodia a mi "querido primo lejano "  
Conserve mi mente herméticamente cerrada a todos ! No quería que nadie supiese mi plan . Sabía que padre no estaría de acuerdo y la señora tampoco.  
Un día antes de que todo acabase llame a Ritsu.  
\- que deseas?  
\- Minami? Cómo estas?  
\- con mucho trabajo! Ya te enteraste que me han nombrado director?  
\- vaya no lo sabía! Felicidades !  
\- como si te importara!  
\- me importas Minami , aunque no de la forma en que tu quisieras!  
\- has llamado para molestar?  
\- no! He llamado para pedirte un favor!  
\- cual? No será que vuelva contigo ya que te has enterado de que ahora soy director de ...  
-para nada! No me atrevería - dije y se me escapo una risita.  
Escuche como se relajaba su respiración.  
\- Minami ... Quiero pedirte que ... - un nudo en la garganta se me formo y mi voz se quebró .  
\- que sucede Chouko!  
\- quisiera pedirte que si algo me sucediese ... Nos sucediese cuides de mi amado Soubi!  
\- ah? Yo?  
\- si... Tu Minami !  
\- no! Me niego ! El no es mi hijo ! Tu decidiste ...  
\- te amaba demasiado para hacerte algo así!- replique perdiendo la compostura - tu y yo éramos compañeros de nombre pero ...  
\- pero eso era todo no?  
\- Minami... Te ame en verdad , debe consolarte eso!  
\- consolarme?- replico furico - bueno vaya! Gracias!  
\- Minami , me lo debes !  
Un silencio se hizo presente y entonces continúe .  
\- es todo lo que quiero . He dejado todo dispuesto .  
\- así que no es un favor pedido si no más bien ordenado no?  
\- tómalo como desees Minami !  
\- bien! No garantizo la felicidad !  
\- la felicidad no uno mismo puede garantizarla . Sólo un favor ... Ámalo! Ámalo... Mucho ! El lo merece !  
\- Chouko ... Que pasa me asustas !  
\- nada ... Nada ... Se que tu hubieras sido el mejor de los padres !  
\- pero tu elegiste a otro!  
\- Minami ...estaba desesperada , son nada más que un patrón de espera de ti... Sólo para encontrarme a mi misma .  
\- como sea! - su tono cambio ... Minami mi pequeño pajarillo asustado- Chouko aún ... Aún te amo y aún podemos ser felices! Sólo dime que me amas y que me aceptas y yo olvidare todo !  
\- Minami... Te... Te amo! Te amaré siempre ...  
No pude soportar y le colgué el teléfono. Muy tarde para la eternidad ! Muy tarde para estar juntos! Muy tarde para un futuro !  
Esa noche cenamos en familia y ambos le leímos una historia a Soubi y lo acostamos .  
Nos miramos mi esposo y yo y supe que el también tenía un miedo profundo y desconocido .  
Esa noche Soubi durmió con nosotros pero fue el único que durmió , tomados de la mano y acariciando la cabeza de mi pequeño bebe llego el alba . No sabía como ocurriría pero sabía que ocurriría hoy !  
Mi querido hijo :  
No deseó nada más que la felicidad para ti! La felicidad no siempre viene en un lindo envoltorio o acompañada de dulces sabores , algunas veces duele ! Duele demasiado , tu fuiste mi más grande felicidad y me duele dejarte pero me siento aún así muy feliz ya que tu naciste de mi ! Y nada en el mundo podrá hacer que eso sea algo triste !  
Eres tan hermoso Soubi , verdadera belleza ! Dios se posó en tu cabeza y te bendijo por eso siempre serás dichoso ! Mi querido hijo... Eres como metales preciosos! Eres tan hermoso! Tan hermoso por dentro ... Y yo iré a donde tu quieras !  
Mama...


	31. Cielo abierto Venus!

Febrero era cálido con nosotros y los trabajos no se hacían esperar . Habían has entregas que hacer , Seimei estaba más hastiado que de costumbre , recibía una paliza a diario ... Que si por que su hermano se había caído y se había raspado la rodilla , paliza ! Que si su hermano se había cortado un dedo , paliza ! Que si por que su hermano había pescado un resfriado y le había tocado hacerla de enfermera ... Paliza! Entre las palizas y los trabajos de entrega había perdido unos kilos , yo diría bastantes !  
De Abel no había vuelto a tener noticias y me había pasado muchas noches en vela pensando como averiguar más sobre ellos . La única conclusión de siempre había sido Ritsu pero... Como evita el tema de Tsuki-chan ! Si bien sabía que el había mandado a esta a combatir con nosotros yo no podía negar el hecho de que mi propia mano la había asesinado . Seimei... Seimei... También pensaba en ese momento , Seimei parecía que nada le importase , como si nada hubiese sucedido , el mismo le reventó la garganta a Sergei ! Seimei tenía la sangre demasiado fría .  
El catorce de febrero recibí más de una docena de chocolates caseros y propuestas de citas por parte de algunas chicas de la universidad , hasta aquí me perseguía la mala suerte ! Una caja reboto duro contra mi cabeza y voltee enfadado  
\- Sou-chan te he traído chocolates caseros ! Lo hice yo mismo están deliciosos! Los comerás verdad?  
\- Kio está es costumbre de mujeres!  
\- Sou-chan ! - en un movimiento rápido Kio paso sus brazos por mi cuello y se apretó contra mi - no veo por que no hacerla nuestra costumbre ! Yo podría ser...  
Un dedo callo su boca y me zafe rápidamente de sus brazos , este chilló enfadosa mente y dijo:  
\- los comerás verdad? Dime que lo harás? Me esmere mucho!  
\- lo haré después ahora hay mucho trabajo pendiente.  
\- Hai!  
A la salida de las clases , el crepúsculo estaba comenzando y pintando los cielos de rojos y azules pálidos , cuando le vi en la entrada ... Seimei con su uniforme de secundaria y sus cabellos negros al viento. Traía sus orejas gachas y eso me dio un sentido de alerta . Kio salió tras de mi con un bote de pinturas preparadas .  
\- Sou-chan ya te vas?  
\- Hai! Tu?  
\- quiero pintar un poco más , además de que la inspiración del día de san Valentín ha llegado a mi !  
\- por favor no pintes obscenidades!  
\- Sou-chan! Yo quería hacer un cuadro de nosotros dos desnudos en un edén ... Pero con esa actitud tuya! - miro hacia donde mi mirada se encontraba y vio a Seimei en la entrada.  
\- me voy!  
\- Sou-chan espera ! - dijo tomándome del antebrazo , reflexiono un minuto- estaré pendiente de mi teléfono por si necesitas algo ! Cuídate!  
Asentí y me dirigí a pasos lentos a encontrarme con Seimei , llevaba mi mochila de un lado y en la otra mano la bolsa con todos los chocolates que me habían dado incluidos los de Kio.  
El primero contacto Seimei me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla tan dulcemente que creo que me desmayaría , esas muestras de amor me hacían desfallecer .  
\- Soubi ... No se como ! No se como! Quiero amarte pero ... No se como!  
Me arrebató la bolsa de las manos en un movimiento rápido y saco los chocolates de Kio , voltee a ver hacia fondee estaba Kio y este miraba la escena con mucha atención , Seimei arrojó la bolsa con los otros paquetes al gesto de basura y de inmediato saco un chocolate del paquete lo probo ligeramente y luego lo escupió al suelo.  
\- que horroroso sabor ! No pensarás comer esta basura verdad ? Además Soubi a ti no te gusta lo dulce verdad? - dijo y ladeo ligeramente su cabecita mientras tiraba lo que quedaba de los chocolates a la basura -responde!  
Negué con la cabeza y vi a Kio salir corriendo . Seimei tomó mi rostro con su manita con fuerza y lo obligo a que le mirará .  
\- esto te costara Soubi! No se como pero quiero amarte ! Pero ... No se como!  
Fuimos hasta mi lugar y me pidió prepara te. Yo obedecí y el me pidió que pusiera más de litro y medio ya que estaba sediento. Llene casi una olla de agua para el , era mejor si sobraba a que Seimei se quedara con sed .  
Cuando el agua estaba ya casi lista y yo iba a levantarme a agregar las hojas de te el se ofreció .  
El estaba haciendo su tarea y yo leía un libro sobre el periodo oscurantista de la pintura , cuando sentí ese dolor agudo , una punzada terrible de dolor me tomó por sorpresa comenzando desde la espalda y traes transpuse hasta mi cadera .  
Aúlle de dolor , y Seimei que se encontraba atrás de mi me ordeno me callara . Seimei me había tirado en la espalda el agua hirviendo .  
\- Soubi ! A la regadera de inmediato!  
\- se... Semei por favor!  
Este me propino una bofetada que me volteó el rostro y dijo :  
\- aún no aprendes a obedecer!  
El entro primero al pequeño baño y abrió el agua caliente a todo lo que daba !  
Con trabajos le seguí ya que el dolor en la espalda me estaba matando y cuando entre vi que el agua hervía .  
\- Soubi! Entra!- dijo señalando el agua hirviendo.  
\- Seimei no! Por favor! Que he hecho ahora?  
\- nada !  
\- entonces?  
\- crees que necesito un motivo ? Eres mío Soubi! Mío! Y nada más!  
\- Seimei soy tuyo !  
\- entonces entra!  
\- Seimei ...- mire el agua que despedía un vapor infernal- por favor ! Sabes que yo te pertenezco! La palabra de Seimei es mi ley ! Por favor!  
\- entra!  
Desabroche mi cinturón y este dijo impaciente:  
\- con ropa ! Ya!  
Las piernas me temblaban pero aún así a paso lento avance hasta estar frente al chorro de agua caliente y le mire esperando que cambiara de opinión pero el me devolvió la mirada enfadado .  
El primer contacto con el agua fue fatal ! Me achicharraba la piel , me ardía como el mismo fuego sentí la tentación de salirme corriendo pero entonces le vi sonreírme y me quede quiero bajo el humeante chorro de agua .  
Mis ropas humeaban. Y mi piel se ponía color rojiza , me estaba quemando de una manera dolorosa y terrible. Cuando estuve papado por completo y apunto de desfallecer el dijo :  
\- Soubi desnúdate !  
Le mire esperando cambiase de opinión pero el hizo la seña de que me diera prisa ;así que comencé a quitarme la ropa mientras el reía divertido . Mi carne comenzaba a tornarse marrón. El agua ahora me quemaba directamente y después de algunos minutos comencé a hiperventilar debajo del agua.  
Que ganaba Seimei haciéndome esto ? Un sentimiento me inundo , no sabía si era tristeza o coraje pero mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una mezclando se como la lluvia mientras el me mostraba una ancha sonrisa .  
A una de desfallecer el tomó el control del agua y de súbito la cambio a fría . Este choque me mandó al suelo !  
\- Soubi , eres tan lindo jajajaja ! - reía , luego tomó un respiro y cerró el paso del agua salió del baño y escuche como metía sus cosas ...  
\- diles que no te regalen chocolates baratos! Tu ya tienes un amo !  
Unos momentos después escuche como la puerta se abría y se cerraba . Me quede tirado en el suelo del baño , dolía demasiado mi carne como para pararme .  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí , sólo se que el dolor era tan tremendo que me impedía siquiera perder el sentido. Yo necesitaba dormir para entrar en ese estado de meditación y curarme pero no podía , y eso me alarmaba . Sólo tenía leves sueños , sueños con mi mama y mi papa , quizás sólo fueran memorias , soñaba con Ritsu , ese sueño donde el me daba una anillo , soñaba a Abel y ese cordero . Soñaba sin soñar y de repente creí que era un sueño pero su tacto me hirió.  
\- Sou-chan! Que demonios sucedió?  
Le mire los cabellos rubios o sería sólo el brillo de la luz ?  
\- Kio?  
\- fue ese niño verdad?  
\- no!  
\- por que me lo niegas Sou -chan? Ven vamos a ...- este me tomó del brazo y gemía del dolor - estas quemaduras ! Habrá que llevarte al hospital!  
\- no!  
\- Sou-chan!  
\- no! Al hospital no Kio! Sólo necesito dormir! Son menos graves de lo que parecen !  
\- osh! Como digas ! - dijo enfadado y luego tomó su tono preocupado -Te puedes poner en pie?  
Lo intente pero mi cuerpo enteró estaba quemado y con sólo apoyar la planta del pie me derrumbe , incluso para mi alta tolerancia al dolor , este era demasiado .  
Kio tomó una toalla del gabinete y se fue a la cocina , escuche la llave del grifo y regreso de inmediato . Traía una toalla enorme y completamente mojada .  
\- Sou-chan te voy a cubrir con esto está bien? Quizás te arda un poco pero te llevare a tu cama , estas listo?  
Asentí . El me cubrió con la toalla y ardió bastante luego paso con mucho cuidado su brazo por mi espalda y por debajo de mis muslos .  
\- listo?  
Le mire , usualmente estaba entrenado para no demostrar ningún tipo de dolor pero por primera vez no me importo que expresaba . Me dolía mi carne quemada y pude notar que Kio se puso serio , una de las pocas veces que le mire tan varonil , entonces el asintió y un dolor tremendo me asalto.  
Kio me levantaba y donde hacían presión sus dedos era donde el dolor punzaba con una intensidad arrollante. Trate de reprimir un aullido pero no funciono , se me hizo eterno el llegar a la cama y cuando al fin lo logre el dolor no ceso si no que mi propio peso me laceraba la carne.  
\- tranquilo Sou-chan !  
Intente permanecer tranquilo pero no me era posible el dolor era demasiado , me carcomía y comencé a gemir de nuevo ! Comencé a llorar e incluso a aullar de desesperación .  
\- ves ! Tienes que ir a un hospital !  
\- no! Kio, no! - le tome del antebrazo en un movimiento desesperado y le dije - promete lo! Promete que no importa que no terminare en un hospital !  
\- Sou-chan!  
\- Kio promete lo! Promete lo carajo! Si me llevas a un hospital jamás te volveré a hablar !  
\- está bien! - dijo enfadado - lo prometo!  
Me derrumbe de nuevo en el colchón y supe que había sido un error haber realizado ese esfuerzo , todo se nublaba pero no alcanzaba a perder el sentido sólo por mi mente ofuscada de dolor los sueños ligeros iban y venían , las luces jugueteaban y apenas alcanzaba a escuchar a Kio . Creí escucharle hablar con alguien , maldito y mil veces maldito si faltaba a su palabra !  
Deambulaba entre mis sueños y la realidad , entre el aire fresco y mi carne achicharrada , entre la voz de Kio y su silencio.  
Un golpe de frescura me devolvió pesadamente a la realidad! Se sentía tan bien al momento que note que ya se había oscurecido el cielo . Entonces me di cuenta que ese golpe de frescura no era otra cosa que Kio colocándome paños mojados sobre el cuerpo .  
\- tranquilo Sou-chan!  
\- Kio !  
Su cara de preocupación me hizo darme cuenta de la gravedad del asunto , las cosas no parecía mejorar . Tal vez está vez mi cuerpo no resistiría mucho más ! Medite sobre mi cuerpo , apenas 18 años y ya tenía todo un historial de laceraciones y heridas . Desde la infancia con sensei hasta los palos que Seimei me había reventado o incrustado por el culo , mi cuerpo era una antología de dolor y heridas comenzando por el nombre en mi cuello.  
Kio cambiaba rápido los paños ya que después de algunos minutos se volvían insoportables y laceraban más profundamente y en esos cambios yo divagaba en sueños y recuerdos , en meditaciones y en el rostro feliz de Seimei cuando había visto mi piel lastimada por el calor.  
Seimei ... Seimei... Boom! El golpe de la puerta cerrando se . Mi vista herida por la luz y distorsionada por el dolor no hallo el motivo pero pude escuchar .  
\- que bueno que llego! Estaba muy preocupado por el ! Dios lo encontré en la regadera en ese estado ... Creo que sus quemaduras son graves ! - esa era la voz de Kio que hablaba más rápido de lo que podía .  
\- que bueno que me llamaste Kaidou-chan! Lo agradezco!  
\- lo siento pero no tenía a quién llamar y además el se niega a ir al hospital!  
\- está bien ! Despreocúpate kaidou-chan!  
Intente aclarar la vista y levantar la cabeza pero la piel y los ojos me escocían!  
\- Soubi! - esa voz! - Soubi querido mi médico llegara enseguida tranquilízate está bien?  
\- Abel?  
\- si!  
Con muchos esfuerzos pude lograr la visión de su rostro y se miraba igual que Kio , preocupada , muy preocupada .  
\- Soubi , fue Seimei verdad ?  
\- Abel ! Eres tu! Abel no te vayas! Donde está el pequeño ? Lo necesito ! No puedo dormir Abel y no puedo meditar para mejorar ... Abel!  
\- tranquilo Soubi ! Tranquilo- decía ella a manera de calmarme , ella acaricio mis cabellos y kio a completo .  
\- ha estado delirando y diciendo cosas sin sentido!  
Boom! De nuevo la puerta e intente alzar la cabeza pero el dolor punzante gano de nuevo !  
\- tranquilo Soubi! - me dijo Abel y entonces escuche que se dirigía a alguien más - que bueno que llegas! Me apena molestarte pero como puedes ver la situación es sería .  
\- Hime - sama ! Lo veo ! Y de entrada puedo decirte que este chico necesitara hospitalización!  
\- nada de hospitales ! - gemí yo .  
\- Soubi quédate quieto! - dijo Abel y de nuevo se dirigió a otra persona- en este momento esperamos a padre .  
\- ah? En serio?  
\- Hai!  
\- bien Hime-sama! Haré lo que pueda necesito revisarle y determinar bien si son de segundo o tercer grado las quemaduras . Por favor salgan todos excepto usted Hime- sama!  
Escuche los pasos de todos y como Abel decía en voz baja.  
\- descuida Kaidou- chan yo le cuidare por ti!  
Los pasos se escucharon muy estruendosos , acaso había las personas en la habitación? Un golpe sórdido y la puerta se cerró entonces vino la terrible y dolorosa revisión , cuando tocaba esa desconocida con sus manos mi cuerpo me ardía y mis gemidos ya eran incontenibles , tan sólo para ponerme de lado fue todo un suplicio.  
\- tiene de todo Hime-sama ! Pero en la espalda puedo reconocer hasta de tercer grado , mi recomendación ya la he hecho , y es hospitalización. Este chico no aguantará mucho y si se le infectan será peor el asunto.  
\- padre llegara en unas cuantas horas crees que podría darme ese tiempo y evitar que se infecte ?  
\- puedo anestesiarlo para que el dolor calme un poco !  
\- no! Sabes bien como suceden las cosas cierto?  
\- lo sé pero el chico está sufriendo un infierno en vida! Si no se le infectan quizás el mismo dolor lo mate !  
\- Soubi es más fuerte de lo que parece , sólo quiero algo que evite alguna infección! Y si se pudiera un bálsamo para disminuir el dolor!  
\- si Hime-sama , tengo algunas opciones !  
Una pluma rayaba lo que seis una receta y yo tuve que volver a acomodarme por que la presión en mis costados me estaba lacerando . Un aullido salió de mi boca cuando mi peso toco mi espalda .  
-le voy a canalizar pero es necesario que continúen con las compresas y denle esto , también unte este bálsamo refrescante , que repose y beba muchos líquidos y que dios lo acompañe! - la voz interlocutora de Abel soltó un suspiro de sorpresa como si hubiese dicho algo malo- lo siento Hime -sama!  
Abel guardó silencio y acaricio mis cabellos . Sentí con una terrible agudeza como me insertaban una aguja y quebraba mi piel , no pude ahogar el lastimero quejido , Abel me intentó tranquilizar pero era más que imposible .  
\- con su permiso Hime-sama !  
Los pasos salieron más que apresurados y entonces entro la comitiva con Kio y demás .  
\- kaidou -chan crees que puedas ir a la farmacia a comprar estos medicamentos ?  
\- Hai!  
\- toma ! Crees que con esto sea suficiente ?  
\- esto es demasiado dinero !  
\- toma un poco más y no repares en nada , te lo suplico !  
\- Hai! Iré corriendo!  
\- Kaidou - chan el chofer te llevara , sólo indícale donde queda la farmacia si?  
\- Hai!  
\- cuento contigo!  
-Hai Hime-sama!  
Escuche los pasos de Kio y luego la puerta . Abel ordeno a los guardas que nos dejaran a solas y comenzó a cambiar mis fomentos ; yo hice mi máximo esfuerzo y enfoque la vista para verle .  
\- Abel! Necesito a el pequeño! Dile que venga!  
\- Soubi! Por favor quédate quieto!  
Su voz se escuchaba desesperada y más. Yo trataba de obedecerla pero el dolor era demasiado , buena me la había hecha Seimei está vez !  
No siquiera note cuando Kio regreso de la farmacia yo ya estaba delirando y soñando de nuevo! No supe hasta mucho después que Kio se había quedado con Abel a ponerme el bálsamo por todo el cuerpo y luego pasaron a trabe del tubo que me tenia canalizado el medicamento el cual yo no sentía que me hiciera algún efecto . En algún lugar una voz me llamaba deje de percibir la luz de la lámpara y crei que por fin había triunfado y dormía pero eso no era verdad .  
Ningún ruido se escuchaba ya , todo parecía en calma , creo que ni yo mismo podía ya escucharme a mi mismo , sería que ya estaba inconsciente? No ! No sabía que sucedía pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno . Ese silencio mortal duro más de lo que a mi me hubiese gustado , me parecieron horas las que pasaban pero algo me decía que no era así .  
Al fin ese hilo de voz que tanto espere , que ansiaba sonó.  
\- ay no! Atolondrado ! Que te ha pasado ahora?  
Estire los dedos de la mano tratando de encontrarle e intente abrir los ojos pero todo estaba tan oscuro como si mis ojos aún permanecieran cerrados .  
Su mano fría cogió la mía y fue como un bálsamo. Dios! Estaba tan fría y deliciosa !  
\- atolondrado he venido a ayudarte pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo sólo! Dime lo sabes verdad?  
Asentí y este me tomó por la nuca y me asió a su pequeño regazo .  
\- tienes que pedirlo...  
\- a... Ayúdame por favor ! Ayúdame no me dejes morir!  
Su mano fría se paseó por mis mejillas dándoles un pequeño alivio !  
\- lo haré ! Así lo haré atolondrado !  
Este me despojó de todos los fomentos que tenía encima y sentó como se trepaba sobre mi pero sin recargar ningún peso .  
\- bien ! - dijo cerca de mi boca- ahora necesito que estés muy tranquilo y yo haré el resto está bien!  
Asentí . Y afine mi oído , le escuche suspirar y recitar en una voz más dulce ...  
\- un secreto bajo llave hasta entonces ! Mi don ! Mi secreto! Mi sangre! Se encuentra en las estrellas ! En los once universos ! Esto es mío y yo he decidido dártelo a ti por que mi voz canta y se rompe fuerte en cada célula de tu ser!  
Por un segundo pude ver aunque no estuve seguro si era o no real que este se mordía la lengua con esos dientes espectacularmente filosos y blancos , se mordía una y otra vez hasta que de su boca la sangre salió a borbotones y el comenzó a besar mi cuerpo por todas partes .  
Sentí sus pequeños labios en mi pecho ... Mis hombros , mi cuello , eso me prendió y luego el bajo hasta mi estómago luego a mi vientre abrió con cuidado mis piernas y beso mi sexo , mis muslos , las rodillas , las pantorrillas , cubrió cada dedo de mis pies y luego como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara me volteó y beso mi nuca , mi espalda y ahí fue donde sentí que derramaba más de ese líquido refrescante tuve que aferrarme a las sábanas para no levantarme y tomarlo en mis brazos , mi espalda se arqueó de una manera impresionante y luego el continuo por mi trasero y yo deseaba que me tomara ! Quería que un niño me tomara? Por dios! Pero el pareció comprender la idea y comenzó a excitarme más y más ! Sentí como sus pequeños dedos rozaban mi entrada y en mi sexo se disparó la presión !  
\- no... No puedo! Atolondrado no es correcto!  
\- hazlo! Por favor!  
\- tu... Tu lo deseas?  
Asentí mientras cerraba los ojos .  
Este levantó con una fuerza impresionante mi cadera y mi carne me ardió , entonces ante mi pequeño gemido el puso su bálsamo y el ardor cedió , comenzó a frotar un dedo lubricado con su bálsamo contra mi entrada , al menos está no estaba quemada , quizás un poco adolorida .  
\- estas listo ?  
Asentí y el beso mi nuca . Introdujo el primero de sus dedos dentro de mi y me pareció que era más grande de lo que parecía , luego el segundo y el tercero y comenzó a masajear , un placer irrefrenable chocaba con el ardor de mis quemaduras . Eso me hizo aumentar la sensación. Dios era un placer que me hacia gemir a gritos . El intentaba acallarme pero yo no podía contenerme .  
Al fin saco sus dedos de mi interior pero yo ya me había corrido .  
\- lo siento - me disculpe .  
Este acaricio mi trasero con suavidad y dijo ...  
\- no te preocupes ! Quieres que continúe?  
\- por favor !-suplique .  
\- bien ahora voy a entrar , quizás te duela ...  
\- estaré bien!  
Mi torso seguía contra el colchón pero mi cadera estaba bien arriba . Como era que un niñito tenía tanta fuerza ?  
Este comenzó a lamer mi entrada de una manera única . Podía sentir cada movimiento de su boca con tanta claridad que incluso sentía como esparcía por esta todo su bálsamo. Esto logro que me dilatara tanto que contraje los músculos de mi trasero , era como si con un mecanismo mi hubiese abierto a todo lo que daba !  
\- tranquilo Soubi!  
Mi respiración entrecortada sólo pude asentir y entonces el entro en mi ! Dios ! Era tan grande ? En serio era un niño quién me la estaba metiendo?  
El acaricio mi trasero y dio un par de palmaditas .  
\- necesito que muevas tus caderas o te lastimare !  
Yo me aferre a la sábana y obedecí .  
Con sus manitas el guiaba mis movimientos en forma de ochos .  
\- bien ! Buen chico!  
Conforme me movía el placer venía en oleadas gigantes , de nuevo un grupo de jadeos incontenibles y luego me corrí , otra vez esa vibración en mi interior y entonces con cada oleada el placer aumentaba más y más , me estaba mareando de que incluso el oxígeno me faltaba . Escuchaba mis propios jadeos mis gemidos ahogados y lo último que alcance a notar es que estaba a punto de estallar cuando estire la mano para tratar de asirme de algo inexistente !  
\- Soubi! Soubi! - su voz a lo lejos , sentí como con una delicadeza natural apartaba mis cabellos del rostro y tomaba este entre sus manos .  
\- tranquilo... Todo va a pasar ! Soubi esto lo hizo Seimei verdad?  
Trataba de mirarle , de enfocar la vista y de negar la verdad . Pero nada salía como yo quería . Mi cuerpo simplemente no se coordinaba conmigo .  
\- Soubi ... Puedo parecer tan joven , puedo hablar como tal pero nunca ha estado una verdad tan lejos de eso.  
Yo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido cuando sus pequeñas y blanquecinas manos me tomaron por el rostro y me plantaron un beso sofocante . Me maree a dalta de oxígeno y tragaba si espesa y ácida saliva que le salía a borbotones .  
Intente quitarle el peso de encima pero no lograba moverle ni un centímetro era como luchar contra una roca , si lengua se movía en mi boca me asfixiaba ! No soporté mucho y caí desmayado .  
Al día siguiente me desperté con un dolor apabullante pero no era como la tarde anterior no! Era menos intenso . Ahí se encontraba Kio a mi lado , dormitando al costado de mi cama . Intente incorporarme sin despertarle pero fue en vano !  
\- Sou-chan !  
\- Kio!  
\- Sou-chan , te duele algo? Que necesitas?  
\- nada ! Nada!  
Kio se notaba cansado y ojeroso , por que estaba aquí?  
\- Kio... Que hora es?  
\- es el medio día!  
\- no se supone que deberías estar en la universidad?  
Su gesto de amargura me sorprendió y el contesto con la misma amargura .  
\- no seas tonto! Como se te ocurre que te deje sólo!  
\- donde está Abel!  
\- Hime-sama dijo que vendría por la noche ! Me pidió que me quedara contigo y que cualquier cosa llamara a la doctora!  
\- Kio! Por que...  
\- pues aún no estas en condiciones de estar sólo Sou-chan aunque admito que te ves demasiado te apuesto a comparación con el día de ayer ... Esa doctora es realmente buena , yo creía que tus quemaduras eran de tercer grado!  
\- no... Kio ... Me refiero a por que me ayudas ? Tu viste lo que sucedió con los chocolates ... Yo...  
\- lo se - dijo el un poco más serio y luego me dedico una mirada llena de amor- sólo son unos chocolates sou- chan , puedo hacerlos de nuevo cuando quieras ... Pero tu vida ! Tu vida es importante ! Más importante que todos los chocolates del mundo!  
\- Kio...  
\- además , yo se que sucedió ahí! Si tu no los hubieras querido ni siquiera los hubieras aceptado ! Ese chico fue ... Lo supe por que el sabía que yo estaba mirando !  
\- Kio... Gracias !  
\- pero si te preocupan tanto no haber podido comer de los chocolates que te prepare yo te haré diez kilos de chocolate !  
\- no gracias!  
\- si! Si! Lo haré !- dijo recuperando su sonrisa .  
\- Kio...- que sorprendente era Kio. Algunas veces me parecía tan fuerte , tan maduro ...  
\- Sou-chan! Quieres que te unte pomada ?  
Pero inmediatamente volvía a ser Kio  
Ese día Kio se quedo conmigo hasta la noche , aproximadamente a las nueve de la noche llego Abel .  
\- estoy en casa!  
\- bienvenida Hime -sama ... Disculpe que no la esperáramos para cenar pero creo más acertado que Sou-chan comiera a sus horas!  
\- está muy bien Kaidou -chan! Me encanta como piensas !  
\- quiere usted que prepare algo de cenar?  
\- no para nada ! Gracias de cualquier forma !  
Kio sonrió , al parecer se sentía muy cómodo en compañía de Abel .  
\- es hora de que duermas Sou-chan!  
\- no Kio! Necesito hablar con Abel!  
\- Sou-chan debes descansar !  
\- primero quiero hablar ...  
Abel me interrumpió .  
\- Kaidou -chan tiene razón Soubi ! Debes dormir ! Descansar te pondrá mejor ... Además yo también estoy algo cansada !  
\- Abel...  
Tuve que obedecerlos y no me costo trabajo conciliar el sueño ... Al día siguiente me sentía más repuesto ... Pude pararme y andar , la piel se sentía como chiclosa pero el ardor había disminuido a lo mínimo ! Sentía que mi piel estaba sumamente frágil así que tuve que guardar reposo una vez más , Kio seguía a mi lado , venía de su casa más repuesto . Ayer Abel lo había mandado a descansar inmediatamente yo me dormí , le habían llevado hasta la puerta de su casa y hoy temprano habían pasado por el , me contó que sus vecinos creían que ahora era parte de la mafia al ver que el vehículo elegante de ayer hoy había pasado a recogerle ! Si que se divertía !  
Después del atardecer y justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo apareció Abel ataviada con su uniforme e impermeable de siempre.  
Agradeció su ayuda y mandó a Kio temprano a casa . Una vez que estuvimos solos ella me  
Trajo te y bizcochos para cenar y se sentó a mi lado.  
\- Abel... Tu no vas a cenar ?  
\- no gracias Soubi! Ha sido un día muy pesado!  
\- Abel...  
\- lo se! Se que quieres saber todo , pero el ha dicho que a su tiempo y aún no es tiempo Soubi!  
\- Abel !  
\- no puedo decirte lo que deseas saber Soubi!  
Agache la mirada , me producía enojo que ella me negara algo ya que ella nunca me había negado nada antes , después me tranquilice , supuse que Abel tendría sus razones.  
\- Abel... Ni siquiera puedo preguntar cosas sobre ti!  
\- ah? Que tipo de cosas?  
\- yo quisiera confirmar ... Tu no eres una estudiante de preparatoria cierto?  
Ella me miro con ternura y asintió.  
\- no ! No lo soy!  
\- Abel ...  
\- Soubi no puedo decirte más allá de esto!  
\- ni siquiera puedes decirme tu verdadero nombre ?  
Ella medito por unos segundos y luego recapacito.  
\- acaso no ya lo sabes Soubi?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- una vez nos toco combatir!  
\- pero a ustedes siempre los anuncian bajo el nombre de X!  
\- es eso cierto? - dijo sorprendida - vaya que problema ! Con razón el nunca se presentaba a los encuentros !  
Ella parecía dialogar consigo misma.  
\- así que por eso tu peleador no se presentaba a los encuentros?  
\- ah? - parecía que la había sacado de sus pensamientos - jajajaja si supongo esa era la razón Soubi! Vaya pero a quién se le habrá ocurrido bautizarnos bajo ese seudónimo. Además es feo !  
\- entonces Abel? Me lo dirás ?  
Ella me dedico una mirada larga y profunda y luego me sonrió .  
\- Soubi, supongo que no está penado que te diga mi verdadero nombre! Pero a cambio quiero que tu me digas quién te hizo eso ? Quién quemo tu piel?  
Yo agache la mirada , no podía decirlo , no sólo para proteger a Seimei si no tiene por vergüenza .  
\- Abel...  
\- lo supuse - dijo ella y me ayudo a acostarme - descansa Soubi!  
Antes de que está se retirará tome las fa de su impermeable amarillo y aún ocultando la mirada le dije.  
\- Abel... Lo siento!  
Ella tomó lo barbilla y encontró mi mirada .  
\- no te preocupes mi amado Soubi , ninguna verdad está oculta del sol !  
Beso mi frente y apago la luz .  
Al día siguiente estaba ya repuesto casi al 60% o un poco más , ya no le dolía nada , la piel de me desprendía como una quemadura de sol leve y renacía nueva piel , tersa y blanca . Kio me dijo que Abel le había llamado anoche para despedirse , y agradecerle ya que se marchaba en la madrugada y me había encargado con el . Junto a mi almohada Abel había dejado un sobré con unas palabras que me sacaron de mi juicio...  
Mi amado Soubi ;  
Te daré mi corazón ! No le importa si lo rompes en miles de pedazos! No me importaría que lo hicieras .  
La próxima vez que nos veamos será para que abramos nuestros corazones de par en par!  
Soubi eres una estrella brillante !  
Abel.  
La partida de Abel era motivo de tristeza pero yo sabía que ella era así, que siempre aparecía y desaparecía misteriosamente .  
Los días posteriores tuve casi casi que obligar a Kio a ir a la universidad , ya casi seis días de que Seimei me había metido al agua hirviendo y el no se reportaba , pedí a Kio que fuera a sus clases por si Seimei se aparecía y para que llevara el justificante que la doctora de Abel que vino a verme para checar mi piel  
había expedido . Este a regañadientes fue . Esas lana sucedió algo de lo las inesperado . Abrí la ventana para fumar y mire al cielo... Un cielo abierto y despejado me trajo una sensación de nostalgia , llevaba medio tabaco cuando mi teléfono sonó de manera escandalosa ... El número no estaba registrado , aún así sabía que lo conocía . Levanté la tapa y pulsé el botón de contestar.  
\- si? Diga?  
\- Soubi-kun!  
Esa voz...un lobo enmascarado de nombre y voz familiar !  
\- Soubi-kun?  
\- que desea?  
\- creí que el que deseaba eras tu Soubi!  
\- Ritsu sensei - me dolió decir su nombre -... Que podría yo desear de usted !  
\- Soubi... Ya te he dicho que eres muy viejo para ser tan tímido, si deseabas preguntarme algo debiste llamarme o mejor aún venir !  
\- lo siento pero mi amo me lo tiene prohibido- dije esto con toda la intención de herirle .  
\- Soubi un amo debería cuidarte bien y no herirte !  
\- y quién le dijo que mi amo no me cuidaba?  
\- por que no es normal que tu amo te cause quemaduras de tercer grado !  
\- creo que no es el más indicado para decir eso Ritsu sensei!  
\- Soubi...  
\- recuerdo que usted mismo dijo... Que las cosas no pueden ser revertidas !  
\- eso mismo pero también te dije que aprendieras de los tiempos que estabas maldito y de las personas que más odiabas !  
\- de la personas que más odiaba aprendí que sólo llenaba el espacio en su cama, que sólo era una compañía trivial ! Sólo traía el calor y ya!  
\- ambos sabíamos Soubi que yo jamás sería tu amante ...  
\- que desea entonces?  
\- hablar contigo sobre tus preguntas ! Responderlas!  
\- mis preguntas ?  
\- sobre los kuraidesu .  
Abel vino mi pensamiento !  
\- Soubi una vez te dije que te añejarás de esa mujer!  
\- Explíquese!  
\- sabes que son los kuraidesu cierto?  
\- oscuros?  
\- exacto , los kuraidesu no son humanos ... Son aberraciones que no están vivas ! Ni vivas no muertas! Hay muchos tipos de kuraidesu en este mundo, algunos visibles y otros no pero Abel es una de las peores ! Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es ... Nado conoce su poder exacto , no es cuantificable Soubi! Las leyendas sobre los kuraidesu como ella son muchas , algunas afirman que son descendientes de los mismos ángeles ! Otros que del mismo diablo , algunas otras dicen que es el León de dios encarnado!  
\- peleo usted alguna vez contra ellos?  
Ritsu enmudeció por unos minutos y luego retomo:  
\- Hai! Mi última pelea fue contra ellos !  
\- contra quién?  
\- contra ... - una vez más pareció enmudecer y volvió a retomar - pelee contra " TIMELESS"  
\- timeless?  
\- como te dije nadie sabe cual es su verdadero poder , y las especulaciones sobre su presencia son muchas ! Incluso datan de muchos siglos!  
\- si...siglos?  
\- Hai! Además de que se sabe un poco de Abel , pero de su combatiente ... Ese chico no se tienen mi registros ! La siete lunas desde siempre los ha venerado y respetado por mandato desde que se instituyo pero nadie ha revelado nada , se suponía que los antiguos que estaban a cargo del consejo conocían la verdadera historia pero con el paso de los años no se sabe mucho más allá que mitos ! Incluido ahora ya ves se le anuncia como una pareja sin nombre .  
\- entonces no son alumnos de...  
\- no! Ellos cagan por la escuela y debe ser entendido que no debe molestarse les , usualmente vagan de noche !  
\- es la razón de las advertencias?  
\- Hai! Nunca debes molestar a los kuraidesu ! Esa misma razón fue por la cual se instituyo el toque de queda ! A los kuraidesu no les agradan las personas y menos que los molesten!  
\- cual es el nombre del peleador de Abel? Ese es el verdadero nombre de ella?  
\- No lo se! En si sólo una vez hable con ella , y su peleador sólo lo vi en la batalla . Parecía enojado ! En fin el caso es que del el casi nada se sabe , lo único que se sabe es que es un kuraidesu y es potencialmente un asesino peligroso que vaga por las noches y eso a veces ... Algunas veces no se les ve por años y luego regresan al colegio a vagar ! Por ejemplo ahora han vuelto a desaparecer !  
\- como supo que yo tenía preguntas sobre ellos?  
\- Soubi... Vamos ! Te conozco no en vano fui tu maestro por tanto tiempo!  
\- he cambiado!  
\- eso quieres hacerme creer !  
\- no me interesa lo que usted crea!  
\- Soubi... Estas mejor?  
\- a que se refiere !  
\- no tienes por que soportar a Seimei! Mira que quemarte ! Maldito!  
\- no tiene nada que ver con usted mi estado !  
\- Soubi!  
\- agradezco su información!  
\- Soubi... Espera !  
Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio ambos . Sabía que lo que dijera me iba a herir .  
\- te amo Soubi! Siempre lo hice !  
\- por favor no me llame más !  
Colgué . No podía soportarlo , el le puso en este camino y ahora me decía esas cosas?  
Te detesto Ritsu!  
Los días posteriores Kio vino por la tarde y para el fin de semana ya estaba repuesto , la doctora vino a darme un último chequeo y me dijo que era sorprendente mi capacidad de sanar!  
Abel... Mi pequeño cabellos de noche ! Quienes eran los kuraidesu? Por que tenían ese aspecto? Eran demonios? Ángeles? Espíritus? Por que se tomaban tantas molestias conmigo? Un cuerpo de niño haciéndome el amor y su toque !


	32. Seimei es conquistado!

Seimei no volvió hasta quince días después .  
\- creía que estabas muerto Soubi!  
\- Seimei!  
\- me dejarás pasar o tu amo tendrá que permanecer en la puerta más tiempo?  
\- pasa claro!  
Este tenía una llave para entrar en el momento en que quisiera pero está vez había tocado la puerta.  
-Soubi pon agua a calentar quiero te!  
Le mire y me sentí aterrado , este me devolvió la mirada y me dijo:  
\- anda! Que te se sucede ? Estoy sediento!  
Saco sus libreta y se puso a hacer su tarea . Yo puse el agua para el te y me quede esperando pacientemente junto a la puerta.  
\- Soubi ven a sentarte junto a tu amo!  
Dijo e hizo un gesto de que me quería sentado ahí. Yo obedecí con un temor genuino y no paso mucho cuando el se levantó .  
\- yo preparare el te !  
Mi mente desesperada me asalto con el recuerdo de ese día . Seimei me iba a quemar de nuevo ! Seimei lo iba a hacer ! Que haría esta vez ? Dios!  
Le seguí con la mirada y comencé a temblar , no quería que se diese cuenta de que era realmente aterrado , había resultado muy difícil ponerme en pie si no hubiese sido por Kio , por Abel y por mi pequeño cabellos de noche !  
Cerré los ojos esperando el ataque de Seimei ya que si lo haría no quería enterarme de el momento , en estos casos prefería la sorpresa .  
Un golpe sordo de la mesa me hizo abrir los ojos . Frente a mi una jarra con te y dos vasos .  
\- sírvelo Soubi !  
El me miro con una sonrisa y yo me apresure a obedecer .  
La tarde la pasamos sin ningún contratiempo . Para el ocaso Seimei se retiró no son antes regalarme una caricia en las mejillas .  
\- eres tan hermoso!  
\- Seimei!  
\- te veré mañana Soubi ! No olvides , debes servir bien a tu amo!  
Este se fue caminando despacio .  
Marzo se escapaba como agua entre los dedos y abril llego rápidamente , yo había logrado acreditar el primer año de la universidad . Todo parecía tan calmado , que me sentía temeroso . Seimei no me había tocado , no había presentado se no una sola paliza , ni agresiones .  
\- Soubi! Te había dicho que eres hermoso?  
\- ah?  
Seimei dijo eso una tarde mientras hacia sus deberes en mi lugar y acto seguido dejo su lapicero y me miro con una mirada que me desconcertó . Ese no parecía la mirada de Seimei.  
\- dime Soubi . Como persistes las orejas?  
\- emh...  
Este se me acerco peligrosamente y acaricio mis tersas orejas humanas.  
\- son muy suaves !  
\- Seimei!  
\- dime le contarás a tu amo como sucedió? Se con quién fue mi amado Soubi! Pero deseó saber el como...  
\- Seimei ... Yo...  
\- Soubi ... No se como ! Quiero amarte pero no se como! Pero quiero amarte más!  
Sus labios se acercaron a mis orejas y sentí que me iba a propinar una mordida feroz pero en lugar de eso con su boca jugueteo con mi lóbulo y eso me encendió.  
\- Seimei, por favor!  
\- vamos cuéntame o necesito provocarte más ?  
\- emh...  
Este hizo un movimiento suave y coloco su mano en mi entrepierna y luego sobre mi sexo que estaba despertando ante sus roces .  
\- Soubi , eres de sangre muy caliente !  
\- yo...- agaché la mirada y los colores se me subieron al rostro .  
\- vamos Soubi no seas tímido conmigo ! - sus orejas estaban respingaras y su colita se movía en un tono juguetón .  
\- este ... Yo...  
\- que te hizo Ritsu ?  
Sus manos tomaron la pretina de mi pantalón y zafaron el botón . Lo desplazaron lentamente hacia abajo hasta donde más se pudo y salió a notarse como mi sexo estaba firme . La vergüenza me invadió y el me miro y me dedico una sonrisa juguetona .  
\- mi hermoso Soubi! Casi valiente ! Casi amoroso! Casi virgen! Dime algo ... Te gustó físicamente ?  
Le mire y pensé que nunca había pensado en Seimei físicamente ya que cuando le conocí era aún muy pequeño y eso fastidiaba el asunto , no me gustaban los niños pequeños pero casi casi acababa de cogerme a un niño de primaria o más bien el me había cogido ! Aunque no fuera de esa edad realmente pero tenía el aspecto de tal ! Seimei era bastante lindo y me gustaba , me gustaba su cabello , su sonrisa aunque fuera fingida , me percate que me excitaba que aún conservara sus orejas , eso me puso realmente duro , sus orejas respingadas sobre su cabeza . Me gustaba su cuerpo delgado . Seimei ... Había crecido bastante en este año juntos . Estaba enamorado de mi amo pero no por su físico ya que apenas era consciente de ello y estaba seguro de que Seimei lo sabía ya que a eso venía su pregunta .  
\- alza la cadera Soubi!  
Obedecí y este continuo bajando mi pantalón hasta los tobillos , yo enrojecí !  
\- dime como paso ? Cuéntamelo Soubi , si me amas...me lo dirás!  
Continuo con su mano masajeando mi sexo y yo quería que parara. No es que no me agradara es que se supone el asilo era yo!  
\- Seimei ...  
\- espera antes responde si te gustó físicamente ?  
Asentí y dije .  
\- Seimei me gustas mucho ! Más de lo que había pensado !  
\- que parte de mi te gusta más ?  
\- me encanta todo Seimei! - dije rojo de vergüenza .  
Este me tomó de la barbilla y coloco sus labios muy cerca de los míos pero no se rozaron !  
\- Soubi , ahora cuéntame como te cogió Ritsu?  
Le mire asustado y desconcertado y este tomó mi ropa interior y la bajo de un tirón dejando mi sexo al descubierto .  
\- comienza Soubi es una orden! Sirve bien a tu amo!  
Su mirada determinante me hizo comprender que no jugaba en eso de que era una orden . La palabra de Seimei era ley así que comencé a relatarle mi desventurada experiencia de perder las orejas con ese hombre !  
Seimei no perdía detalle alguno mientras jugaba con mi sexo . Pocas veces me interrumpió para preguntar algo más detallado o si me había dolido mucho?  
Yo trataba de responder lo más acertadamente posible a sus preguntas . Me inquietaba sobremanera que preguntara sobre Ritsu !  
\- Soubi - dijo cuando acabe mi relato y seguía bien duro - enséñame!  
\- ah? - acaso Seimei me estaba pidiendo que le quitará las orejas?  
\- Soubi ... Enséñame !- repitió .  
\- Seimei tu quieres que yo...  
\- que tu que?  
\- que yo te ...  
\- no pienses cosas equivocadas mi amado Soubi! Quiero que me muestres como obtienes placer !  
\- ah? - mi cara de desconcierto le puso una sonrisa en los labios .  
\- si! Quiero que juegues un poco!  
\- te refieres a que ...  
El asintió . Quería que masturbara en su presencia ? Esas cosas eran íntimas !  
\- Seimei, como podría si me estas mirando .  
\- muy fácil piensa en mi!  
\- ah?  
\- puedo hacer esto también ...  
Se paró y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme , yo aún no entendía el punto hasta que el comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa .  
\- Seimei espera ! No ! No lo hagas!  
\- por?- dijo con indiferencia .  
\- por que ... No se! Bueno es que no me sentiría muy cómodo !  
\- Soubi ! Es por que no soy Ritsu?- su mirada se nubló en una especie de ira  
\- no! No! No es eso Seimei ! Tu eres muy especial ! Es sólo que ...  
\- entonces complacerás a tu amo , por que eso es lo que deseas más verdad Soubi? Complacer a tu amo !  
\- si Seimei eso es lo que más deseó!  
\- bien entonces comienza !  
Suspire , sabía que no podría evadir ese deseó de Seimei . Pues su plantara era ley! Me ruborice y comencé a masturbarme ...  
Este se sentó en la cama y me observaba con singular curiosidad como si estuviera presenciando un crimen!  
Yo sabía que esa curiosidad de Seimei no podía ser buena ! Aún así cedo a sus caprichos pero la vergüenza no desaparecía de mi rostro , no estaba tan lejos de correrme ya que había recibido el estímulo de sus movimientos sobre mi sexo y luego los visuales que eran sus orejas , su cola y su sonrisa ! Cuando por fin explote y manche mi camisa , me puse de mil colores , realmente quería meterme debajo de las sábanas de mi cama y desaparecer , el lo noto y dijo algo que yo ya había escuchado .  
\- Soubi... No estas muy viejo ya como para ser tan tímido?  
\- ah?  
\- además es tu amo el que te lo ha pedido ! Todo tu ser me pertenece, no lo olvides !  
Tomó su chaqueta y de la puso encima . Recogió sus libretas y lapiceros y los metió a su mochila .  
\- Soubi te veré el fin de semana ! Práctica mucho ! Lo necesitarás!  
Ni siquiera me había puesto los pantalones cuando el salió dejando la puerta abierta . Que quería decir con práctica mucho? Por que necesitaría practicar ?  
Ese fin de semana recibo una visita muy desagradable , era temprano cuando la puerta sonó!  
En cuanto la abro sentí deseos de cerrarla de inmediato !  
\- que hace aquí?  
\- Soubi he venido para hablar contigo!  
\- usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!  
\- si tenemos !  
Me aleje de la puerta enojado y este se metió como si yo lo hubiese consentido de buena gana!  
\- bien! Le ruego sea breve tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer !  
\- Soubi!- dijo este suplicante  
\- le escucho!  
\- bien! - sin que nadie lo invitase se quitó su saco y tomó asiento en mi cama , muy cerca de mi, yo decidí retirarme a la mesa - Soubi ! Necesito que me digas cual es tu relación con los kuraidesu !  
\- ah?  
\- hace muchos años yo te pregunte si Abel te había hecho algo y tu me dijiste que no! Ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar ! Soubi , alguno de los kuraidesu te hizo algo?  
\- a que viene la pregunta ? - respondí molesto!  
\- a que tu capacidad de sanar es superior en más de un 500% a un peleador normal !  
\- se debe a la meditación!  
\- sabes que eso es mentira ! Soubi , todo lo que parece destruirte o deformarte , incluso matarte te recuperas !  
\- disculpe si no me he muerto para complacerle !  
\- Soubi no seas idiota ! No sabes el bien que me hace saberte vivo y fuerte pero si los kuraidesu te hicieron algo puede ser malo!  
\- algo como que?  
\- algo ! No se ! Ya te había yo hablado de sus dones ! Soubi , necesito que me digas!  
\- Abel nada me ha hecho?  
\- estas seguro?  
\- no me interesa que me crea o no!  
\- Soubi entonces explícame como pudiste sobrevivir a quemaduras como las que Seimei te causo?  
\- que bien informado está! - no mostré lo sorprendido que me encontraba , como demonios sabía lo que había sucedido?  
\- Soubi ! Hablemos en buenos términos está bien? Como adultos ! - dijo el en un tono más complaciente - Soubi , los kuraidesu tienen dones desconocidos , muchos de ellos pueden auto regenerarse rápidamente y eso los hace indestructibles . No importa cuanto daño les hagas , ahora Soubi te lo imploro , dime si Abel te concedió uno de estos dones !  
\- no!  
\- Soubi ... Sabes que me trajo aquí? Que me impulso a venir a verte a pesar de que tu me desprecies y aún a pesar de que hayas asesinado a tantos de mis alumnos?  
Fije mi mirada en Ritsu , el acariciaba las sábanas de mi cama con una expresión melancólica . Yo negué con la cabeza !  
\- yo ... Te amo Soubi! - dijo encontrando su mirada con la mía- recuerdas cuando eras pequeño ? Como querías con todas tus fuerzas dormir conmigo? En mi cama?  
Desvíe la mirada y me sentí bastante incómodo !  
\- recuerdas que pelabas cada beso mío? Todas las tonterías que hiciste por que yo me fijara en ti! Soubi tu me demostrarte verdadero amor!  
\- si y usted me regalo al mejor postor no?  
\- Soubi no es tan simple ...  
\- pues ahora lo es! Ya que tanto quiere recordar el pasado debería recordar cuando me dijo que si le dejaba , cuando le fuera le encontraría en los bajíos? Entonces no se supone deba estar aquí cierto?  
\- pero Soubi he estado ahí!  
\- como sea , lo que usted haga no es asunto mío!  
\- Soubi he estado ahí y Seimei también!  
Me sorprendí de escuchar el nombre de Seimei !  
\- Soubi crees que soy el único que quiere descubrir tu secreto?  
\- mi... Secreto? No se a...  
\- Soubi! Seimei no es ningún idiota , es un chico listo y de cuidado ! El sabe que tu no eres un peleador común , no sólo por tu resistencia al dolor , sino también por tu capacidad de recuperación y no dudará en probarte! Sabes lo que eso significa no?  
Fije la mirada en el , y este me mostró ahora una mirada maliciosa aunque sus ojos color mar seguían siendo hermosos!  
\- Soubi Seimei no dudara en matarte si es necesario ! Llegara tan lejos como le dejes ! Está obsesionado con tu maravillosa capacidad de regeneración ! Si bien es cierto eres un peleador maravilloso , tienes tus defectos y Seimei no tolera eso , pero te conserva a su lado debido a esas cualidades tuyas que te hacen único!  
\- eso quiere decir que Seimei me tiraría a la basura o peor aún acabaría regalándome si yo no le sirviese ya?  
Este medito un segundo y luego afirmo .  
\- eso es posible Soubi !  
\- menos mal ! - continúe yo- ese proceso ya me es familiar , así qe descuide yo no tengo ningún problema !  
\- Soubi!  
\- si eso es el gran problema márchese sin cuidado !  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció Seimei con su sonrisa , una sonrisa que decía que el ya había pronosticado que Ritsu estaría ahí!  
\- siento llega tarde a nuestra pequeña reunión! He parado en la pastelería , he traído unos pastelillos deliciosos! Soubi prepara te!  
\- yo me retiró- anuncio Ritsu .  
\- por favor Ritsu sensei no se vaya , me gustaría invitarle un poco de te y charlar !  
\- lo siento...  
\- insisto !- lo miro desafiante Seimei!  
Este paso su mirada en Seimei y luego en mi .  
\- Soubi prepara agua para te !  
\- si! - obedecí al instante y me fui directo a la pequeña cocina.  
\- por favor Ritsu sensei acompáñenos se lo imploro!  
Este tomó asiento pero en su rostro se notaba la tensión . Luego de poner el agua Seimei me llamo a su lado y fui a sentarme a su lado donde el hizo un ademan muy extraño . Seimei me cogió de la mano yo puse una cara de sorpresa y le busque la mirada .  
El agua se calentaba y los ánimos se conservaban tensos .  
\- Ritsu sensei me había prometido un combatiente ideal y Soubi es algo rebelde ! - dijo Seimei con una sonrisa falsa .  
\- si deseas puedes regresarme lo Seimei!  
\- ah Ritsu sensei es muy tarde le he dado mi nombre ! - en un movimiento mordaz Seimei me abrazo y me pego contra el - además ya le amo!  
Ritsu me miro esperando una respuesta , yo no sabía que tipo de respuesta quería pero yo no moví no un dedo !  
El agua ya estaba hirviendo y Seimei se paró no son antes hacer la faramalla de darme un beso en la frente ! Por que actuaba así? Acaso Seimei estaba inseguro ?  
\- yo preparare el te y tu Soubi dispón los pastelillos para que los comamos !  
Me encargue de sacar los pastelillos , se miraban deliciosos . Que pretendía Seimei?  
Este trajo la tetera y los vasos y comenzó a servir el te , puso los vasos en el centro para que casa quién tomase el que quisiera .  
Seimei tomó uno y nos hizo la indicación! Ritsu tomó otro con algo de suspicacia y yo tome el tercero .  
\- Soubi es algo rebelde Ritsu sensei , como le decía hay veces que debo que ser severo con el pero es que - este me dedico una mirada de amor falsa y paso su mano por mi mejilla - amo tanto a Soubi!  
\- entonces por que lo quemaste Seimei?- respondió Ritsu molesto , como si pudiera ver a través del engaño que proyectaba Seimei!  
\- eso fue un accidente ! Verdad que si lo fue Soubi! - este me tomó de la barbilla y se acerco peligrosamente .  
Yo asentí y el sonrió .  
Ritsu se tomó de dos tragos su te y rechazó los pastelillos . Parecía ansioso por irse .  
\- pues a mi no le lo parece ! No se tolerara la violencia Seimei . Además de sobra esta decir los nombres de todos los que has matado ! O le he harás la culpa a Soubi de eso?  
\- no mi estimado Ritsu ! Pero tampoco se podría decir que yo los he matado ! Ustedes son los que insisten en mandar personas para pelear ? Nunca hemos buscado ninguna pelea pero si debemos pelear ganaremos no es cierto Soubi?  
Yo le mire y le iba a dar un trago a mi te cuando Seimei me dijo:  
\- mi amado Soubi puedes traerme un poco de miel ! Se me antojan unas cucharadas con mi te !  
Asentí y fui por ella , un golpe sordo me hizo apresurarme a regresar al lado de Seimei . Vi a Ritsu desmayado sobre la mesa , su cabeza era lo que había dado ese ruido .- Seimei que sucedió ?  
\- lo esperado ! Ahora llévale a la a cama, desnúdale y átale de manera que pueda ser manipulable !  
Le mire sorprendido aún no comprendía su plan pero no me gustaba nada lo que sucedía !  
\- Seimei ... Que le has dado ?  
\- no es tu asunto Soubi obedece! - dijo con el mismo tono de siempre .  
Yo tome a Ritsu y comencé a desnudarle . Su cuerpo , ese cuerpo me trajo tantos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar . Luego tome sus muñecas y las ate severamente apretadas por delante pase esa misma soga por el cuello y luego por sus muslos , sus rodillas y finalmente sus tobillos , asegure el nudo y lo termine !  
Este duro unos veinte minutos inconsciente y Seimei ya estaba inquieto.  
\- vamos despierta ! Despierta ! - le tomó de los cabellos y golpeó sus mejillas .  
\- ah? - este aún luchaba por reaccionar , yo no sabía que intentaría Seimei pero no sería nada bueno .  
\- Seimei ...  
\- que Soubi?  
\- que va a hacer?  
\- no creo sea tu asunto - dijo sonriendo .  
Cuando Ritsu despertó por completo y después de un par de intentos por zafarse y otros más tratando de moverse se dio cuenta que era imposible , en tanto a mi se me antojo bastante , estaba ahí atado ! Indefenso! Desnudo! Pero que cosas pensaba! Ese hombre ... Yo detestaba a ese hombre!  
\- Seimei ! Déjame ir!  
\- por ? No estas contento?  
\- Seimei! - luego se dirigió a mi- Soubi desátame !  
\- vamos Ritsu ! Tu atabas a Soubi todo el tiempo no? Vamos ya lo has hecho antes y sabes que lo harías de nuevo! Además ... Te voy a dar tu única oportunidad en la vida !  
\- Seimei que piensas hacerme?- dijo este muy enfadado .  
\- me molesta tu mala actitud Ritsu así que necesito te calles por unos momentos!  
Este coloco una mordaza en Ritsu y yo me calenté más!  
\- buen chico! - dijo una vez que Ritsu quedo amordazado- Soubi ! Acércate !  
Yo obedecí , son dejar de pensar en el hermoso cuerpo de Ritsu ! Que diferente era al cuerpo de niño de Seimei!  
\- Soubi! - dijo Seimei mirando complacido a Ritsu que estaba rojo del coraje y no dejaba de balbucear cosas que no se entendían - Soubi sólo hazlo! Te doy tu revancha ! Cógetelo hasta que sangre ! Cogítelo enfrente de mi ! Cógete a este viejo y desgárrale el ano! Que sangre !  
Le mire y Ritsu también ! Ese era  
Su maravilloso plan? Seimei quería que yo me cogiera a sensei ?  
\- Seimei... Yo...  
\- cógetelo!  
\- pero ... Ritsu ...  
\- debes cogértelo! Cógetelo o le mato!  
\- Seimei...  
\- obedece Soubi! Acaso tengo que repetir todo el tiempo las órdenes?  
Yo le mire y Ritsu se quedo quieto al fin. Asentí y Comencé a desnudarme , así que este era el plan de Seimei , el había fingido que me quería ?  
O caso Seimei si me quería ?  
Una vez desnudo el se mostró feliz e impaciente . Me subí sobre el cuerpo de Ritsu y mire a Seimei .  
\- es esto lo que en verdad quieres?  
\- si! Pero no quiero que seas suave con el ! Cógetelo tan duro como el te cogió aquella primera vez  
\- Seimei ... Tu...- quise preguntarle si le afectaba que yo tuviera un pasado con ese hombre? O acaso el me hubiese preferido con orejas ?  
\- Soubi ! Quiero amarte ... Pero no se cómo ! Tómale ! Desgárrale ! Se una variación de la verdad , un color diferente ! No me dejes con las manos vacías , cógetelo!  
Su mirada era tan imperativa . Seimei ... Esto es lo que de verdad quieres? No podía sacarme esa pregunta de la cabeza!  
El crepúsculo comenzaba a tintar los cielos y comencé a besar la espalda blanca de Ritsu . Separe su trasero y Seimei aclaro en voz baja .  
\- no lo lubriques ! No lo prepares ! Haz como el ... Parte por parte desgárralo! Soubi si estar roto es una forma de arte , el te dejo hecho un prodigio!

Como podía ser honesto con mis propios sentimientos . Yo aún tenía pedazos de ese corazón roto regados por ahí en mi interior! Ritsu me había dejado a la deriva en un barco que amor que se hundía ! Que otra cosa podía hacer ? Nada! Sólo quedaba parchar el desastre , cada hueco en mi vida y mi corazón hasta que la culpa creció demasiado!  
Tome sus nalgas y las separe con rudeza , en un movimiento rápido se la metí completa y escuche como este gemía y se revolcaba del dolor , mientras mis manos contenían su cadera . Si Ritsu se movía con demasiada fuerza podría lastimarle .  
Le asegure la cadera entre mis manos y luego de hacer esto le impuse mi peso en su tronco a manera de bajarlo hasta el colchón! Su mirada estaba perdida . Comencé a embestirle con fuerza mientras este gemía de dolor y Seimei nos miraba fascinado .  
Ritsu estaba realmente estrecho y eso hacia todo más delicioso , por un momento deje de prestarle atención a Seimei y comencé a tomarme más enserio esto . Me cogería al que fue mi maestro , con el fin de que se le rompiera el corazón de saber que me había regalado !  
Había dejado el tiempo de lado cuando decidí voltear a Ritsu levantarle las piernas y volver a atacar , este intentó pelear pero de un golpe le reventé los labios y uno más contra su ojo izquierdo y cedió . Cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor y sólo podía escuchar sus débiles quejidos , le estaría doliendo de una manera horrorosa , mínimo una fisura le habría causado pero cuantas no me causo el ?  
Seguí concentrado cuando Seimei río estrepitosamente y escuche.  
\- vaya que mal momento para llover ! Sólo soy honesto cuando son días lluviosos ! Soubi si lo haces bien el trueno te reclamara con su estruendo y cuando abra yo tu amo la boca querré decírtelo pero no sabré como!  
Esas palabras me calentaron el ánimo , me sentí furioso , " el quería tenerte " eso dijo el para regalarme , como si querer tener a alguien fuera suficiente ! Sentí las manos de Ritsu intentando frenar las embestidas pero las sujete con fuerza las torcí y seguí adelante . Eso querían todos de mi? Eso había deseado Ritsu? Eso deseaba Seimei ? Volverme un mounstro?  
Esas salvajes embestidas con que atacaba a Ritsu , como las olas en los océanos , iban quitando lo que quedaba de mi antiguo yo! Todos querían al combatiente perfecto! Un perro fiel !  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve penetrando a Ritsu pero la última vez que me corrí sentía una especie de ardor ! Cuando el fin pude calmarme sólo fue para despertar de ese arrebato de furia y para escucharle llorar por misericordia! Baje sus piernas que estaban ya marcadas por la soga y ya no peleaban ! Parecían sin vida! Me si cuenta de que estaban sus muslos empapados en sangre ,sus muñecas quemadas por la cuerda y sus dedos torcidos debido a que yo había ejercido toda la presión sobre ellos ! Pero de todo su rostro fue lo que más me impacto ... Por alguna razón se me había hecho lo más familiar esa mirada de súplica e indefensa ! Ritsu estaba muy lastimado . Sus labios secos ,ensangrentados debido a mi golpe y cortados por la mordaza permanecían quietos y respiraba con dificultad y su ojo derecho estaba entrecerrado . Sentí un viento que soplaba fuerte en mi espalda y entonces vi a Seimei mirando a través de la ventana abierta . No estaba interesado en nosotros , más bien observaba las estrellas . Ya era seguramente muy tarde . Me levanté de inmediato dejando a Ritsu hecho un guiñapo en la cama .  
\- Soubi ... Has terminado ?  
Yo permanecí en silencio , comencé a vestirme .  
\- Soubi has mirado el cielo ? Mira que limpio se ve después de llover! Apuesto a que si fuera de día habría un arco iris!  
\- Seimei...  
\- Soubi yo soy honesto contigo ... Pero tu ? Acaso eres honesto?  
No supe que responder ! Que quería Seimei de mi ! Le amaba y eso no era suficiente !  
\- Seimei yo... Yo te amo!  
\- lo se ! Pero eres un libro abierto, con una página arrancada y esa página es el! - dijo señalando con coraje a Ritsu ! Te he dicho que quiero amarte más verdad?  
Asentí .  
\- Soubi no se como , no lo se! Y mi paciencia se acaba, pero quiero amarte y no sé cómo!  
Yo le mire, Seimei de verdad me amaba ! Si no por que hubiera hecho esto? Confrontarme a Ritsu y a mi pasado! No! El me amaba ! El me quiso desde el principio! El me quería a su lado !  
\- me voy ! - dijo y fue por su chaqueta - hoy he tenido suficiente de todo! Además es tarde!  
\- que hago con el !  
\- lo que quieras !  
En cuanto se puso su chaqueta fue a la cama , tomó a Ritsu por los cabellos y le dijo.  
\- no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Soubi! El es mío ! Mío! Entendiste? Si vuelves a acercarte te sacare esos ojos hermosos que tienes!  
Mandó la cabeza de Ritsu a volar al colchón , tomó sus cosas y se fue .  
Me quede pasmado y sólo reaccione ante un lastimero quejido de Ritsu  
Con pasos lentos fui y me senté en la cama a su lado , este me miro suplicante y le quite la mordaza ensangrentada . Si mirada me decía que estaba terriblemente lastimado .  
\- le voy a desatar!  
Este afirmo y yo pensé que el cuanto le soltara las manos se me oía a golpes pero no sucedió , sus manos callejón inertes , estaban quemadas y amoratadas , luego desate si cuello y sus muslos que también habían salido lastimados , finalmente los tobillos y este no se movió .  
\- lo lastime mucho? - pregunte seriamente .  
Este movió la cabeza en señal de negación pero parecía todo lo contrario .  
\- se puede levantar? - agregué.  
El negó con la cabeza , sabía que me había excedido en mis fuerzas .  
\- Soubi...- dijo pesadamente - aún hoy... Me quieres?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- le voy a preparar la tina ! - me levanté y comencé a preparar la tina con agua caliente y especias como a el le gustaba y como me había enseñado . Al fin lista , vi que seguía inmóvil .  
\- lo lastime mucho verdad?  
El no respondió . Sabía que así había sido , yo sabía que Ritsu tenía la peor salud !  
\- vamos ! - lo levanté en brazos y este me miro , lo deposite en la tina sirve mente y cuando estuvo adentro cerró los ojos como si algo le hubiera causado mucho dolor.  
Apenas si movió las manos y le ayude a lavarse . Antes de salir le si unos minutos .  
\- Soubi ... Me - dijo con la respiración agitada - aún me quieres ?  
\- creo que no es un buen momento para hablar de esas cosas !  
\- mañana no lo será , quizás nunca lo sea .  
\- Soubi , quiero que me quieras de nuevo!  
Mis ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente a sus ojos y le sentí harto de esa conversación!  
\- puede salir de la tina?  
El me miro y negó con la cabeza , yo sabía que era verdad ! Lo tome en brazos de nuevo y lo lleve a la cama donde había extendido un par de toallas , lo seque bien y le preste algo de ropa , ya que Seimei había ocupado se de romper la de Ritsu .  
\- no es tan elegante , ni de su talla pero está le servirá bien !  
El asintió y una vez que la tenía , tomó la camiseta y exhalo a manera de olerla .  
\- esta limpia por si se lo pregunta! - dije algo enfadado .  
\- no es eso ! Huele a Soubi y tu aroma es simplemente delicioso !  
Le mire seriamente y me puse a preparar la cena.

\- no tienes que molestarte Soubi , no necesito cenar !  
\- por favor no me de órdenes en mi propia casa!  
\- Soubi ... Sabes por que vine ?  
\- no! - dije sin poner mucha atención a sus palabras lo cual no duraría ante su respuesta.  
\- Seimei me invito , me mandó una nota que decía que el te iba a devolver a mi!  
Me quede pasmado , Seimei! Seimei no haría eso!  
\- en mi carro , en la guantera está la nota ! Sabía que podía ser una trampa Soubi , pero si esa era una posibilidad de salvarte de Seimei , lo haría ! Soubi de que el no es bueno contigo !  
\- quién lo es?  
\- Soubi ! Yo quisiera repare el daño pero se que no se puede , no se podría aunque volviéramos el tiempo !  
Yo calle no deseaba hablar más y me concentre en terminar rápido y servir la cena lo antes posible .  
Después de cenar este me pregunto si podía quedarse y yo sabía que más que poder era una necesidad ya que no podía manejar . Accedí y coloque unas mantas en el suelo para dormir yo !  
\- Soubi , puedes dormir conmigo !  
\- no gracias!  
\- Soubi ...me recuerdas a tu madre !

Apague la luz a ver si así se guardaba su plática , no quería saber nada más .  
\- Soubi ... Eres maravilloso , eres un combatiente único , estético y además eres tan lindo ! Con razón Abel te eligió! Aunque tu me lo niegues se que ella te otorgo ese don ! Además cada vez te vuelves más fuerte...  
\- dígame una cosa . Le he hecho daño verdad?  
Este dio un suspiro enorme y asintió.  
\- mucho ! Aunque no es tu culpa ... Mi cadera y mi fémur ya estaban lastimados de tiempo atrás !  
\- fueron los kuraidesu?  
\- Soubi , eso te lo dijo Abel? Te contó la historia?  
\- no!  
\- no salí de esa batalla consciente , me desgarraron cada músculo ! Cada parte del cuerpo ! Quebraron cada hueso ! Viví muchos años en el hospital , medicado , dependiendo de aparatos para caminar ! Eso repercutió mucho en mi actual estado ! Así que lo que me hiciste no fue mucho si yo fuera alguien con aún salud estable pero este no es el caso ... Aún así , Soubi estuve feliz ya que te tuve dentro de mi ! Soubi...  
\- buenas noches !  
Me di media vuelta, detestaba a Ritsu pero no podía soportar lastimar a alguien más débil!  
Al día siguiente me levanté y este ya se encontraba despierto , me pidió ayuda para ir al baño y accedí , le preste otras prendas y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno .  
\- Soubi , como fueron los últimos momentos de Gin-chan?  
\- ah? - me quede pasmado , Tsuki-chan ! Yo le había matado! Mi mano había sido la responsable de su muerte !  
\- Soubi , como murió Gin?  
\- por que ?  
\- ah? Como dices?  
\- por que habría de decirle ! No es sus asunto !  
\- ella era una joven hermosa !  
\- mejor cuénteme usted por que la dejo pelear estando aún herida!  
\- yo no quería Soubi! Me opuse pero Nagisa sensei quiere derrotarles ! Yo envíe gente a mandarte un mensaje de que quería verte ! Platicar contigo sobre lo de Abel y tus poderes curativos pero igual mataron a mis estudiantes ! Ahora Soubi dime .  
\- en verdad quiere saber?  
Este asintió .  
\- yo la mate ! Perdieron la batalla y la mate ! Mate a todos ! Le enterré una navaja repetidas veces en el pecho ! Luego lave mis manos con su sangre y me fui abandonando su cuerpo a los perros carroñeros !  
\- Soubi por que dices esas cosas?  
\- usted pregunto !  
Serví el desayuno y comimos en silencio , luego de esto le ayude a bajar las escaleras ya que sus piernas no le respondían ! En su rostro se formó una mueca de dolor en cuanto intentó caminar y no pudo ni sostenerse . Le ayude a acomodarse en el carro y agradecí a Kio las pocas lecciones de conducir que me había proporcionado una vez hacia no tanto tiempo!  
\- Soubi ! Se que aunque tu mano haya enterrado ese cuchillo tu no mataste a Gin-chan y sabes como lo se! - dijo mientras conducía rumbo a la escuela - lo sé por que eso te desgarra el alma ! Ah y yo lo se perfectamente! Estas tan herido ! Soubi recapacita y vuelve ! Te protegeré de Abel y de Seimei! Será todo como antes !  
Yo permanecí callado el resto del camino , el se quedo dormido ya que se le miraba exhausto y para la tarde llegamos al colegio. Mey -san se miraba notoriamente más envejecida ! Había criado ese aspecto juvenil a uno más señorial!  
En cuanto me vieron al mandó del vehículo salió Nana sensei y Nagisa sensei con un par de alumnos tras de ellas a ayudar a Ritsu que se desplomó en la silla de ruedas que le habían traído .  
Ese hombre estaba más que molido !  
Yo me retiraba cuando el se aferró ai brazo y me dijo :  
\- Soubi vuelve ! Si vuelves quizás todo sea como antes ! Quizás recupere mis fuerzas y pueda darte nuevas a ti! Soubi no tienes por que aportar las humillaciones de Seimei ! Yo escribiré el nombre !  
\- lo siento ! Siento haberle lastimado de esa forma ! En cuanto a lo demás usted me dijo que yo tenía el alma desgarrada , bien pues de eso usted se encargó y lo hizo bien! Si estoy roto y si estar roto es una obra de arte . ...Seguramente esta debe ser mi obra maestra ! Permiso !  
Tire de mi camisa y me retire


	33. Quiero que me quieras hoy!

El verano caía y el calor se hacía insoportable ! Por supuesto los trabajos no podían esperar ! Pero había decidido trabajar con los materiales más difíciles y uno de ellos debía estar sin humedad ! Caray me moría del calor encerrado en una bodega que cumplía con todos los requerimientos del material , era ya mi segundo año de estudiante en la universidad !  
\- Sou-chan ! Es hora de almorzar ! Vaya aquí si que se está encerrado?  
Kio era ya algo usual en mi vida después de haberme salvado la vida tantas veces !  
\- Kio lo diré claro no lo repetiré dos veces ! Este espacio no puede llenarse de la humedad o el calor de afuera así que no pases como si nada !  
\- Sou-chan que gruñón te pone trabajar en este ambiente ! Si no fuera por que te pones gruñón sería el sitio romántico perfecto!  
\- ah! Sou-chan , no le digas que no lo has pensado! Vamos !  
\- no! Kio no le he pensado!  
\- vamos no digas que no con esa pesadez , no es como que nos vayamos a casar no lo crees?  
\- Kio ni siquiera me conoces!  
\- Sou-chan si de verdad lo pensarás me dejarías probarte lo contrario ! Que te conozco muy bien!  
\- Kio!  
\- no te entiendo ! Trato de hacerlo pero no puedo!  
\- Kio, no te vayas por ese argumento! No antes de que este listo! No me presiones!  
\- ah! - suspiro el- supongo , tendré que ser más paciente contigo!  
Kio acaso nunca se rendiría en su acoso?  
Salimos a tomar el almuerzo a una cafetería y entonces a lo lejos le vi. Seimei caminaba acompañado de un niño pequeño , muy parecido a el en el cabello . Seguro era el molesto hermano , no acabe de almorzar cuando me levanté enojado y regrese a mi agujero de trabajo , ante la mirada desconcertada de Kio. Pase mucho tiempo de esa semana ocultando me ahí ! Incluso había días que dormía ahí! No sabía por que razón el tema del hermano de Seimei me detonaba unos celos increíbles . Yo nunca había sido presentado con su hermano menor , ni siquiera sabía su nombre o edad! Lo único que sabía era que Seimei sonreía cuando su hermano le hablaba , pero no una de sus soriana falsas sino una sonrisa de placer genuino ! Sabía que no importaba que estuviera haciendo siempre su hermano sería más importante y abandonaría cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer a su lado! También sabía que era la única persona que era importante para Seimei y no por que el me lo hubiera confesado , era mero instinto! Pero ese famoso hermano menor me causaba muchos celos ! Yo amaba a Seimei ! Y trataba de ser todo para el y seguro lo era siempre y cuando no estuviera el dichoso hermano! Algún día Seimei tendría que crecer y deshacerse de su hermano no? Bah ! Soubi de nuevo ocupando un segundo lugar ! Primero mi madre y luego el " hermano menor " , yo también quería ser importante en la vida de alguien más!  
Confieso que esa semana enloquecí y me oculté de Seimei . No fui a casa ! No conteste mi teléfono ! Y tampoco salí de mi bodega , ni a clases ! Sabía que Kio no le diría donde estaba ya que odiaba a Seimei y si Kio no le decía nadie lo haría ! Nadie más sabía!  
Por el crepúsculo del sábado sentí como el campo de batalla de Seimei se accionaba cerca de mi ubicación!  
\- Soubi te necesita tu amo!  
Acaso era una batalla? Acaso Seimei estaba en peligro? Pero si lo era yo tienes ya que tenía que acudir a pelear y luego este me castigaría por no estar disponible ! Maldición!  
Seimei ! Seimei! Seimei!  
Tome la decisión de acudir ya que la seguridad se Seimei era mi prioridad . Le amaba y eso sumado a que yo era su combatiente me otorgaba mucha responsabilidad , además de que si le llegase a pasar algo por no responder a su llamado le sentiría muy culpable .  
Salí corriendo de mi escondite y el estaba justo ahí afuera . Su rostro estaba relajado .  
\- Seimei...  
Observe a mi alrededor y no vi ningún posible enemigo pero su campo se batalla estaba abierto y me llamaba.  
\- vamos Soubi!  
Este dio dos pasos hacia donde yo estaba y me tomó por el brazo . Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida .  
\- Seimei sólo déjame cerrar..-dije mirando la puerta de la bodega que había dejado abierta , mi material no resistiría por mucho tiempo la entrada de la humedad!  
\- dije vamos ! - este no se detuvo y continuo caminando.  
Mi trabajo se arruinaría seguro! Pero yo no podía contradecirle ! Caminamos hasta mi lugar y el abrió la puerta . En cuanto esto sucedió y yo entre , Seimei cerró con llave .  
Acto seguido me propino dos bofetadas que me mandaron directito al piso.  
\- Soubi , dime por que no me amas?  
\- Seimei yo...  
Este cogió el palo del tallador y me lo reventó en la espalda .  
\- que creías que hacías Soubi? Huir?  
Negué con la cabeza y el pedazo que había quedado más grande del tallador me dio un par de veces en las costillas.  
\- responde Soubi! Tu amo te está preguntando algo!  
\- Seimei...- intente responder pero el me asesto una patada tras otra en el estómago .  
\- tu me debes obediencia y vas a aprender lo ! Desnúdate !  
\- Seimei!  
\- dije desnúdate ! Una réplica más y te vuelo a dejar esta vez todo el día en el agua hirviendo !  
Rápidamente comencé a quitarme la ropa y este fue hasta su mochila y saco un instrumento de pirograbado.  
\- Soubi , te voy a dejar claro a quién perteneces de una buena vez ! Las manos!  
Le mire con miedo y se las extendí temblando . La experiencia con el agua hirviendo me había dejado bastante traumatizado contra las quemaduras. Aunque aún era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el dolor sin demostrarlo pero a Seimei eso no le importaba !  
Este me ató las muñecas y luego los tobillos . Trate de buscar resignación o imaginarme el dolor que iba a sufrir pero muy dentro de mi estaba aterrado!  
Seimei conecto la máquina y vi la punta arder.  
\- espera antes te vamos a da un poco de placer para hacer de esta experiencia algo que ames y odies al mismo tiempo! Espero aún este abajo!  
Salió corriendo por la puerta dejándola entreabierta y regreso muy entusiasmado ! En las manos traía una parte corta de bamboo con la punta quebrada y filosa , la agito al viento un par de vera y el sonido de como cortaba este se produjo sórdido.  
\- ahora si Soubi! Disfruta !  
Cerró la puerta bajo llave !  
Una paliza de varazos de bamboo abrió mi carne por todas partes ! Las astillas que sobresalían de la punta se me clavaban , trate soportar lo las que pude pero Seimei no parecía cansarse . Dios! Uno a uno seguían cayendo sobre mi piel ya abierta .  
\- ahora si Soubi! - dijo con la respiración bruscamente agitada de tanto esfuerzo , incluso el se había cansado - el plato principal !  
La punta del pirograbado estaba más que roja , era incandescente , probó este con la madera del piso y sin tocarlo este cedió tan fácil como si de unicel se tratase.  
Tomó mis cabellos y tiro con fuerza hacia atrás !  
\- repite mientras te soy el privilegio de darte mi nombre de nuevo ... Repite ... La palabra de Seimei es ley! Seimei es mi dios!  
Este hinco la punta en la marca de mi cuello y yo no lo soporté mucho y aúlle de dolor , incluso me revolqué pero este me propino unos puñetazos en la cara , tomó con ambas manos mi cuello y comenzó a asfixiarme , intente defenderme pero uno de sus golpes me había cerrado el ojo y con el otro no tenía una vista clara , así que sólo me revolcaba .  
\- si no vas a obedecerme no tienes ningún propósito en la vida! Tu único propósito es servirme , obedecerme !  
Casi a punto de desfallecer este me soltó azotando mi cabeza contra el piso .El aire no me alcanzaba a llegar con propiedad y comencé a hacer arcadas , veía borroso pero alcance aún a sentir como este estilizaba el nombre quemándolo ! Mi cerebro ya no podía entender lo que sucedía , la falta de oxígeno , mi propio vómito con el que me ahogaba y el dolor terrible en el cuello lo había bloqueado , imposibilitado para cualquier tipo de función. Me sabía consciente por que intentaba jalar hilillos de aire y por que aún sentía esa quemazón en mi cuello pero nada más .  
En algún punto comenzó mi cuerpo a agitarse violentamente , estaba convulsionando mientras Seimei me miraba de lo más excitado ! Mi cabeza se estampaba contra el piso , mordía mi propia lengua , mis manos y piernas aún atadas se estampaban con todo.  
En la parte que aún apenas tomaba conciencia pedía piedad! Me repetía a mi mismo dios muestra me piedad! Por favor dios! Realmente no quería morir así! Dios! Dios! Dios! Un nuevo ataque me sacudió y mi cabeza se impactó contra el suelo , perdí la vista por unos instantes cuando escuche la puerta , alguien tocaba con desesperación !  
Ahora si se me estaba agotando el aire y aunque trataba de jalar desesperadamente aire sabía que mis vías respiratorias estaban obstruidas . Casi perdía la consciencia cuando sentí que alguien de un movimiento veloz me ponía de lado y entonces pude liberar el vómito . Esto despejo mi boca y pude jalar una bocanada de aire , un peso impedía que mi cuerpo se agitara y una mano puesta firmemente contra mi cabeza para evitar que se golpeará .  
\- quién eres tu?  
\- por que haces esto niño? Que no ves que le puedes matar ?  
\- el me lo pidió !  
Apenas si podia escuchar el cuchicheo de su conversación , entonces trate de calmarme a mi mismo un poco y pude recobrar un poco los sentidos , me esforcé en continuar respirando y ladee la cabeza hacia arriba buscando a Seimei conteniendo mis movimientos . Pero no era Seimei el que me había rescatado de la muerte , una vez más sus cabellos claros y su oreja llena de piercing resaltaron en la luz .  
Kio estaba con todo su peso apoyado sobre mi y mantenía lo más que sus fuerzas le daban mi cabeza apoyada contra el piso .  
\- veté !  
\- no! Veté tu!  
\- Soubi ! - dijo Seimei más que enojado - quién debe de irse ?  
Yo apenas estaba respirando con normalidad mientras Kio me daba ánimos .  
\- tranquilo Sou-chan ! Respira!  
Este comenzó a soltarme las muñecas . Una vez libre pude ver a Seimei sacar su navaja de su bolsillo . Me miro con esa mirada retadora , Kio no se ocupaba de este pero yo deduje que planeaba hacer . Lo siento Kio pensé .  
\- Kio . Veté! - ordene - ahora!  
\- Sou - chan necesitas ... - pero no le deje continuar .  
\- lárgate ahora ! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!  
Este me miro impactado y dijo :  
\- mientes!  
\- veté !  
\- no! Por que dices eso?  
\- por que Seimei tiene razón ! Yo se lo pedí , además detesto que interfieran en mis asuntos y te detesto más a ti!  
\- Sou-chan ...  
Este se incorporó y me dedico una última mirada herida ! Sabía que tenía que alejar a Kio ya mismo !  
\- Kio no vuelvas ! No quiero volver a ver tu ridícula cara! No asumas que me agradas sólo por que te tengo lástima ya que todos piensan que eres increíblemente idiota!  
Seimei estallo en risas y agrego .  
\- además de cursi!  
\- si! Es cierto . Me desigualan las personas así!  
Kio me miro más que herido y salió de mi lugar a pasos lentos pero firmes . Seimei guardo la navaja y se posó en la cama .  
\- escucha bien Soubi has sido inteligente al hacer eso ! Pero bien! Terminare de grabar el nombre y me márchate ; pero a partir de mañana no quiero que hables con nadie más ! Es más desde mañana no asistirás más a la universidad !No volverás a hablar con ese tipo tan molesto . Tu debes vivir únicamente para mi . Si me desobedeces y haces algo que no tenga que ver con el placer de tu amo entonces te sacare los ojos , si le vuelves a ver lo matare , de la manera más dolorosa posible ! Entendiste ?  
Asentí . Yo tenía que darme cuenta , tenía que aprender , era cierto que lo vida carecía de muchas cosas entre ellas un propósito , jamás sería como Kio o como Ritsu no había aprendido a vivir para ello . Además si Seimei se molestaba tanto por que yo tuviera contacto con el mundo exterior era por que sólo me amaba a mi no? Yo era su persona importante ! Eso quería creer para darme consuelo .  
\- Soubi ! Necesito que te des cuenta de que si quieres llegar a ser el combatiente perfecto sólo una cosa debe importar , yo! Yo y que tu te acoples a mi mundo ! A mi visión del paraíso ! Mi palabra es ley !  
\- tu... Tu palabra es ley !  
\- mi palabra es ley ...  
Tomó la aguja para pirograbado y continuo detallando mi collar , está vez sin ataduras , sin golpes sin resistencia , simplemente ya no tenía nada más que el . Además seguramente que como el era tampoco tenía a nadie más y supuse que entonces podríamos llegar a complementar nos .  
Al día siguiente era un cambio completamente diferente . Era un yo completamente distinto . Con un único objetivo hacer feliz a mi amo , había perdido a mis padres desde pequeño mi único tutor me había regalado . Había hecho daño a Tsuki-chan , a Hatsuko , a Kio . De Abel no podía decir si era amiga o enemiga y el único que me había deseado había sido Seimei , tenía que serle fiel a algo !  
A alguien!  
No me volví a parar por la escuela , sólo salía cuando Seimei venía por mi ! Cuando el quería salir . Me la vivía en mi lugar , Seimei también me había prohibido pintar ya que aseguraba que mis pinturas eran horribles ! Siempre había creído que eso era una broma y aún en ese instante no lo creía por completo pero ya tampoco me lo tomaba tan a la ligera . Seimei noto mi cambio y comenzó a venir a verme más seguido . Eso me agradaba , salíamos distancias no tan largas . A un parque que quedaba muy cerca de mi lugar , este me ponía una especie de collar en el cuello de cuero bastante duro y por dentro llevaba una correa de plata , gruesa lo cual se ocultaba con la camisa .  
\- es para que nunca te olvides de seguirme !  
Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que había dejado la escuela y una tarde caminando de regreso de pasear , tuve la pésima fortuna de encontrarme a Kio y a algunos chicos de frente !  
Se podía escuchar sus risas desde una distancia considerable . Se les miraba contentos , Seimei también se percató de esto y saco la cadena tomándola firmemente . Me sentí muy avergonzado pero es que no tenía razón ! Yo de cualquier forma seguiría a Seimei con cadena o no !  
Cuando me vieron se detuvieron por un instante . Yo fije la vista en Kio y el en mi , vi que recorrió con la mirada la cadena y sus ojos se mostraron incrédulos .  
\- vamos Soubi!  
Yo agaché la vista y los demás avanzaron , pero Kio se quedo quieto . Como si hubiese esperado más de mi! Que ingenuo!  
Agaché la mirada y seguí a Seimei.  
Llego mi cumpleaños y Seimei lo olvidó . Parecía una sombra ahora . Como tantas otras veces Seimei me hacia comer en el suelo , beber en el suelo , había días que me dejaba encerrado , las palizas no faltaban , Seimei me restringía casi todo! Mi peso estaba por debajo de lo sano , mis cabellos dejaron de ser sedosos, y siempre andaban enmarañados o se me caían constantemente ! Los paseos se vieron más que reducidos y sinceramente comenzaba a perder la cordura . Ya no era yo hermoso ! No! Nunca más ! Y se supone que así derriba ser ! Ahora era una sombra , un esbozo de persona , apenas mis propios vecinos me reconocían , pero tenía prohibido saludarles . Mi celular lo tenía Seimei todo el tiempo y el también disponía de mi dinero .  
\- Seimei . Estas contento?  
\- de?  
\- estas contento conmigo?  
\- no fastidies Soubi!  
\- lo siento Seimei ! Sólo quería saberlo !  
\- mmmh! Estaría bien si lucieras menos descuidado sabes? Ya no eres lindo como antes ! Ahora eres horrible , simplemente espantoso!  
Este comenzó a reír sin saber que lo que decía realmente me dolía .  
\- vamos ! Vamos ! No te sientas , tu también sabes que te has descuidado !  
Este acaricio mis cabellos con suavidad y yo sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la espina dorsal.  
Los días se sucedían y yo me sentía más apegado y necesitado de Seimei! Pensaba que estaríamos simplemente juntos , felices! Tiempo ilimitado solos el y yo ! Pero Seimei tenia otros planes en mente , iba a la escuela , pasaba tiempo con su hermano y a veces salía a cumplir otras labores no males como hacer trabajos en equipo o salir con su familia y yo me quedaba en casa . Una tarde de octubre el tenía mucha tarea además de que tenía que estudiar para el examen de ingreso a preparatoria y el argumentaba que en su casa no podía hacerlo así que vendría a mi lugar a estudiar hasta una semana antes de este lo cual me pareció estupendo , ya que así no pasaría tanto tiempo sólo. Esa tarde el quería te de flores pero yo no tenía ya nada en la cocina , usualmente sólo compraba lo que Seimei me permitía . Unas latas de comida precocidad y barata que las bien se parecían a la comida de los perritos y sopas instantáneas . Bebía agua del grifo o te de limón .  
Esa tarde Seimei me dio un voto de confianza y me pidió ir al combini que estaba a dos cuadras a comprar te de flores y algunos pasteles para el !  
Asentí ya que le vi muy adentrado en su estudio , me puse un suéter ligero , llevaba un par de días sin ducharme , mi cabello estaba enmarañado y no había dormido bien los últimos dos días debido a que Seimei me había dado a comer algo podrido , no se donde lo había encontrado pero el caso es que la palabra de Seimei era ley y el dijo comelo ! Cuando baje la escalera y doble la esquina entre en el combini y sólo compre lo necesario . Mientras decidía que tipo de te de flores compraría una mano toco mi hombro .  
\- Sou-chan?  
Voltee asustado a más y vi sus cabellos dorados , sus ojos miel , un chupetín tan típico de el en su boca , sus labios rosas! Kio!  
Le mire largo rato y el me confronto!  
\- Sou-chan no vas a regresar a la universidad ?  
\- Kio ... Yo... No se de que me hablas!  
\- Sou-chan tu has sido mi mejor amigo y me duele verte así. Y me duele que estemos distanciados !  
\- Kio!  
\- Sou-chan por que te castigas así? Mírate nada más , estas muy delgado y ojeroso ! Por que tienes una cadena puesta al cuello como un perro? Por que tienes esa mirada asustada ? Por que tienes tantas heridas? Por que ... Tus ojos dejaron de brillar?  
\- Kio...  
\- crees que no vi lo que paso esa última vez? Sou-chan ... El verte así me abruma , por que siento que te pierdo y te vas fuera de mi alcance ... Y entonces no puedo evitar tropezar con esta situación ! Crees acaso que no vi que lo hiciste pr salvarme ? Me crees tan estúpido?  
Yo desvíe la mirada sólo pensaba ..." Kio no puedo dejar que me consueles , no puedo exponerte a eso!"  
\- Kio , alejate de mi!  
Este me tomó por ambos hombros suavemente y me dijo :  
\- Sou-chan recuerdo cuando te conocí y pensé que eras más hermoso , pero tus pinturas , wow! Me dejaron el alma rota! Tampoco vas a luchar por lo que más amas ? Cuando vi tus pinturas fue como sufrir una expansión en mi corazón! No es sólo tu rostro Sou-chan , tus pinturas son como conocer el rostro de dios! Y me abruma que tu no pares de tire todo a la basura !  
\- Kio! Alejate !  
\- varias veces he estado a punto de ir a verte pero , no puedo hacer nada por ti si tu no lo deseas ... Sou-chan , reacciona ! Por favor !  
Este se acerco peligrosamente a mi , casi podía saborear su aliento pero las piernas me temblaban ! Kio ! Yo ... Yo no merezco nada bueno , incluido a tu.  
Le aparte con mis pocas fuerzas y dije :  
\- déjame en paz ! No tiene nada que ver contigo !  
Este camino tras de mi hasta la caja y cuando iba a pagar la mercancía el se adelantó . Trate de insistir pero sin resultados . Salió justo conmigo del combini sólo con un par de sodas.  
\- toma tu dinero! No lo necesito!  
\- no! Sou-chan , guárdalo ! Si algún día quieres encontrarme puedes usarlo o comprar algún medicamento o comida!  
Este dio media vuelta y yo me quede viendo ! Luego regreso rápidamente y me dio una soda .  
\- ah?  
\- ah ! A propósito le llame a tu prima Abel . Creo está furiosa !  
\- Kio!  
\- tómatela Sou-chan tu boca está reseca y muy reventada ! - dio media vuelta y luego agrego mientras agitaba la mano - me dijo que pronto sabrías de ella !  
Maldición!  
Destapé la soda y me la bebí toda de dos tragos estaba sediento y hacia meses no compraba nada parecido , me supo deliciosa aunque casi me ahogo de lo rápido que me la bebí . Me guarde el dinero que no había gastado en el bolsillo y antes de llegar a casa tire el envase en un cesto para que Seimei no se diera cuenta . Tuve mucha suerte que Seimei no se diera venta de mi tardanza ya que seguía absorto en sus libros . Prepare el te y mientras este se calentaba fui al baño . Me mire en los pedazos de espejo que quedaban ya que semanas antes Seimei me los había reventado en la cabeza .  
Seimei y Kio tenían razón ! Lucía horrible , mi rostro cadavérico , mis dientes amarillos de tanto fumar colillas ya que Seimei no me permitía  
Gastar tanto en cigarros . Mis cabellos eran opacos , mi cutis descuidado , ojeras y bolsas enormes rondaban mis ojos . Mi boca tenía ampollas reventadas y estaba blanca ! Burós que espanto!  
Se supone que yo debía estar bien , que debería estar bien incluso así? Sin haber hecho nada ? Soubi se supone que debería ser así? Que debería tener el ánimo por el piso ? Incluso si permanecía enfermo? Como se supone sería bueno? Como podría estar bien si no tenía dinero? Como soportar mi aspecto ? Mi cabello? Si ya no era lo que todos decían ? Si ya no era lindo? Debía eso ser importante , en serio? Como podía estar genial ? Como podría decir que estaba estupendo si ya no era yo sino alguien que no sabía nada ?


	34. Tu podrias estar bien P1

\- no soporto esa mirada Soubi! Ahora quítala ! Quítala!  
Una patada tras otra , un golpe trae otro . Seimei había estado de mal carácter toda la semana y lamentablemente yo no había sido de mucha ayuda ! Había derramado unas gotas de te en una de sus hojas de estudio .  
Este me tiró de los cabellos con fuerza al piso.  
\- Seimei , por favor !  
Entre sus dedos se había llevado muchos de mis cabellos , incluso me dolió la cabeza .  
\- Seimei mi cabello! - proteste .  
\- no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos Soubi! Además como puedes llamar a esto cabello ? Hace cuanto no te duchas? Hace cuanto no lavas tu cabello? Hora de hacerle unos cambios !  
Se separo de mi bruscamente y hurgo en su chaqueta saco su navaja afilada .  
\- Seimei , te lo imploro !- Me tendí a sus pies pero este tomó mi cabello con fuerza y comenzó a tusar mi cabello como fuera . Arrancaba mechones de cualquier parte , la humillación era absoluta ! Se burlaba de mi diciéndome que acarrearía piojos y pulgas !  
Cuando al fin acabo de masacrar mi cabello , me dio un tirón y fui a dar contra el piso .  
\- si no quieres asearte ,bien! Pero entonces te quedarás así Soubi! Que asco me produces , hueles tan mal que tendré que irme a casa ya mismo !  
En cuanto se fue Seimei corrí a los trozos de espejo y me eche a llorar . Mi cabello estaba arruinado . El había cortado son reparo de nada . Pedazos estaban aún largos , otros tantos cortos y así , nada uniforme .  
Como yo vivía a las órdenes de Seimei nada podía hacer si Seimei no lo ordenase , no podía prender el calentador del agua ya que tenía un seguro que Seimei había puesto , no podía tocar la parrilla ya que Seimei no estaba para disponer , ni tocar los jabones perfumados por que no tenía ! Completa sumisión a Seimei es lo que tenía , pero quería bañarme así que llene la tina de agua fría , tome un poco de ese jabón de trastes e hice lo que pude . No quiero a que mi amo me viera así ! Me cambie de ropa e intente hacer lo que mejor pude con mi cabello dejándolo a los hombros como antes lo traía y ocultando las partes que más había arrancado .  
Entendía las razones de Seimei para hacer lo que había hecho aunque lo del cabello me dolió mucho en el poco orgullo que me quedaba . Sabía que mi amo estaba muy presionado , y más presión le incluía yo que necesitaba con tanto fervor ser controlado en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida .  
Al día siguiente me prepare para recibir a mi amo con el firme propósito de no darle ninguna molestia o preocupación!  
Me gustaba pensar que Seimei era más que mi mentor y amo sino mi alma gemela , me gustaba pensar en su sonrisa falsa Seimei era mi dios! Pensaba como nos veríamos juntos , a veces me reía de pensar que las personas nos encontrarán atractivos , el era muy lindo y más con esas orejas ! Me encantaban sus orejas! Pensaba lo mucho que habíamos evolucionado juntos . Si definitivamente amaba mucho a Seimei ! El era mi dios, mi todo , mi única familia!  
Esa tarde me quede esperando !  
Un par de días después Seimei apareció , mi baño había válido para nada y además el jabón me había sacado sarpullidos en la piel . Me vio acostado en la cama y se sentó a mi lado , yo le mire , estaba hambriento !  
\- vamos soubi levántate ! - dijo y puso su mano en mi cadera - te daré algo para comer ! Mira nada más como te pones! Ve a lavarte la cara ...  
Se levantó y se fue a la cocina , yo me levanté con trabajos y me fui a asear la cara y las manos , me mire en uno de los trozos ... De nuevo estaba horrendo , salí del baño llorando e intentando que Seimei no lo notara . Este había hecho una sopa instantánea para mi que esperaba como siempre en un razón en el piso . Me senté a comerla pero no podía parar de que las lágrimas rodarán por mis mejillas !  
Mientras comía Seimei se sentó a mi lado , puso su mano en mi cabeza y dijo :  
\- por que lloras Soubi?  
Me detuve de comer mi sopa qe estaba deliciosa ! Y voltee , su rostro parecía calmado y comprensivo . Sus ojos eran hermosos ! Por que no era tan simple ? Por que si era Seimei no era tan sencillo ... Un nudo en la garganta y no resistí mucho .  
\- Seimei! - dije y me tire en su regazo a llorar - no soy lo que mereces ! Soy horrible , estos sentimientos me agobian ! Perforan mi pecho! Seimei mátame ! Tu necesitas un peleador a tu altura ! Por favor !  
Este comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza y a tranquilizarme .  
\- ya , ya ! Soubi , come vamos !  
Regrese a mi tazón de sopa y este se levantó a servirme agua. Igual la puso en el suelo , me agache a tomar como a Seimei le gustaba y este se sentó de nuevo y miro mi cama .  
-Tus sábanas huelen terrible -otra punzada de tristeza me asalto .  
Cuando al fin termine de comer este me dijo.  
\- hay que darte un baño Soubi ! Ven vamos ! Quieres bañarte? Eso acabaría con tu drama?  
Yo asentí , y este comenzó a preparar todo .  
Una tina de agua calientita con jabón perfumado , que delicia !  
\- veo que has emparejado tu cabello!  
Asentí .  
\- si lo siento!  
\- tranquilo! Me gusta !  
Mi corazón sintió un tumbo de alegría , le gustaba a Seimei ! Le gustaba!  
Cuando salimos Seimei me dio ropa limpia y me permitió cepillar mi cabello y mis dientes ! Que bueno era el!  
\- Soubi este fin de semana , será mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria! Así que necesito que te comportes !  
\- si Seimei!  
\- Soubi si te portas bien te daré un regalo!  
Me senté junto a el y recargue mi cabeza en la mesa . Este estaba leyendo un libro de historia . El comenzó a acariciarme el cabello suavemente , era la mejor sensación del mundo!  
\- mi amado Soubi !esto era todo lo que esperaba de ti ! Completa y total entrega ! Total sumisión ante tu amo!  
Yo no dije nada sólo me límite a recibir las caricias de Seimei ! Podía quedarme así por horas , días , es más podía morir así ... Pero sólo me quede dormido .  
Cuando desperté estaba completamente oscuro y Seimei ya se había marchado . Me había encerrado con llave y también las ventanas , mi tazón de comida estaba lleno con carne de la lata de comida . Y también mi tazón de agua .  
Me tire en la cama ... Seimei ! Espero que triunfes en tu examen ! Yo me sería afortunado de tener un amo como Seimei ! Aún a pesar de mis defectos era amado por alguien como el. Aunque a veces me martirizaba excesivamente o era muy impaciente ! Yo estaba bien aunque mi corazón algunas veces se sintiera asfixiado o abrumado pero Seimei estaba conmigo ! Yo era amado por el aunque fuera irritante o una molestia !  
Al día siguiente Seimei no vino y yo no me pare de la cama . No quería comer! Sólo me pare para beber algo de agua a la manera que a Seimei le gustaba !  
Escuche unos pasos afuera y luego unos toquidos ! Seimei traía llave así que lo más lógico fue asustarme .  
\- Sou-chan! Abre!  
\- Kio!  
Me levanté y me asome por la ventana que daba a un lado de la puerta y la cocina . Kio estaba afuera , se miraba tan apuesto . Llevaba un traje negro y los cabellos peinados , sus piercing me gustaban ... Desde que Kio había irrumpido en mi vida me gustaron ! Desee verme como el aunque sea una vez más !  
\- Sou-chan abre!  
Toque el vidrio de la ventana ! Este me vio y me siguió!  
\- Sou-chan ! Abre !  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- vamos abre! Tengo comida deliciosa !  
Negué de nuevo . Este se irrito un poco .  
\- vamos ! No me quedare mucho !  
\- no puedo!  
\- no te escucho sou-chan!  
\- no puedo ! No tengo llave ! - grite y vi como ele había comprendido.  
\- Sou-chan por favor ! - dijo pegando su mano al cristal donde estaba la mía - por favor .  
Me agache , sabía que la ventana estaba floja y se corría un poquito hacia arriba . La ventana cedió cuatro dedos no más .  
\- Kio! No puedo ! No debes estar aquí!  
\- Sou-chan reacciona ! Necesitas ayuda , estas perdiendo la razón !  
\- Kio!  
\- el te encerró ? Fue ese chiquillo llamado Seimei?  
\- Kio ! No te metas !  
\- no! Sou-chan ! No digas que no me meta!  
El comenzó a llorar y dijo :  
\- tu hermoso cabello... También fue el verdad?  
Toque mi cabello y me sentí avergonzado .  
\- hoy viene una exposición al museo de arte , la que habías esperado desde que te conocí ! Habrá conferencias y actividades ... En la escuela nos dieron pases de prensa ! Por eso vengo así vestido ... Sou- chan venía por ti!  
La exposición sobre puntos de luz en los lepidópteros ! Mi rostro se tornó triste y su cara reflejó lo mismo.  
\- ábreme Sou-chan , tomas una baño , te cambias y vamos!  
\- Kio!  
\- vamos!  
Su mano acaricio mis esos que sostenían la ventana y me estremecí.  
\- lo ... Lo siento Kio! Tengo que irme !  
\- no hagas esto Sou-chan!  
Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y el tono su bolsa y me paso una charola con comida y algunas sodas , en si lo que cupo por la ventana !  
\- Kio!  
\- quiero que comas por favor ! Te traje estas medicinas también y algunas otras cosas . -Le mire y asentí avergonzado .  
\- vendré luego a verte ! Yo continuaba encorvado en la ventana y este paso su brazo delgado y me acaricio las mejillas.  
\- tranquilo! Vendré pronto ! He venido antes pero está el y no quiero ocasionarte más problemas.  
Saco su brazo y me sonrió .  
\- te traeré fotos!  
Se alejó lentamente , yo cerré la ventana de nuevo y me tire al piso a llorar ! Había esperado bastante , es más no siquiera había llegado a la universidad cuando ya esperaba esa exposición , sabía que si venía tenía que ser en grande y no asistiría ! Pero Seimei era lo más importante ...lo más importante !  
Abrí la bolsa que Kio me había dado y vi curitas , desinfectante , cremas , pasta dental y un par de jabones perfumados de los caros!  
\- Kio! -sentí vergüenza de mi aspecto y además Seimei siempre decía que mi lugar despedía un olor terrible , seguro Kio también lo había notado ! Que vergüenza!  
Destapé una soda y me la tome muy aprisa , estaba sediento , el resto de la comida no la comería , sería una falta a mi amo! ... Kio! Kio! Por que eres así conmigo ?

El martes siguiente Seimei se presentó en mi lugar , en cuanto abrió la puerta corrí a sus brazos !  
\- Seimei !  
Este se sorprendió de mi gesto .  
\- Soubi ! Que sucede ? - dijo.  
\- estas en casa! Que alegría ! Has regresado! Que gustó!  
\- Soubi... No has comido nada verdad? - dijo este fastidiado .  
\- ah no importa ! Seimei yo estoy bien por que estas aquí conmigo !  
\- no digas idioteces ! Ve a comer ! Sería un molestia si te enfermas ... Más de lo que ya estas!  
Asentí y fui directo a mi tazón!  
Seimei había regresado , era completamente feliz , era como ver que a trabe de la oscuridad de estos días había una luz !  
Me podía perder en sus ojos azules profundos , me podía perder en sus brazos , su voz era una suave música para mi , había lago en su voz que aceleraba mi corazón ! Quería que esos sentimientos durarán por siempre .  
Después de comer me dio permiso de tomar una ducha , preparo el baño .  
Lugo de salir de la ducha Seimei me dijo que no me vistiera , que quería observar mi cuerpo . Nunca me había avergonzado estar desnudo pero Seimei estaba frente a un cuerpo horrendo , delgado , herido , mi piel aún tenía las ronchas del jabón de trastes que me producían una comezón terrible y en ese momento si sentí vergüenza .  
\- Soubi siéntate a mi lado ! - ordeno  
Yo fui a sentarme a su lado en la cama.  
\- Soubi este lugar está muy sucio ! Como puedes vivir así? Huele espantoso y tu cama es un desastre ! Desde la vez pasada te dije que cambiaras estas sábanas - dijo un poco colérico  
\- perdóname Seimei , es que no ... No tengo otras! - dije asustado .  
\- ah? No te deje otras? - dijo más calmado y sorprendido , yo negué con la cabeza .  
\- no ! Pero fue mi culpa Seimei debí pensar yo eso!  
Este acaricio mis mejillas y se hecho a reír ...  
\- si Soubi fue tu culpa , pero te perdono ! Ahora iré a buscar unas y te las daré para que cambies las sábanas eh?  
Este me dio un par de sábanas limpias y me puse de inmediato a trabajar en tanto el me miraba con detenimiento .  
\- has sido un buen chico verdad Soubi ?  
Acabe de cambiar las sábanas y el me ordeno que me recostara . Yo obedecí y entonces el se recostó a mi lado , su cabeza estaba más alta que la mía y me envolvió con sus brazos .  
\- Soubi , te amo ! Eres mío ! Mío no lo olvides nunca!  
Sus manos bajaron hasta mi pecho y mis pezones que acaricio con una finesa sólo digna del suave toque de Seimei .  
\- Seimei ! - eso comenzaba a calentarme .  
\- Soubi ámame siempre ! No importa que ! Tu jamás podrás dejarme escuchaste ? Por que yo jamás te dejare ! Jamás!  
Su mano bajo hasta mi pelvis y yo ya me encontraba más que duro ! Era el tacto de Seimei lo que más me provocaba .  
Este se dio cuenta y soltó una risita . Beso mi cabeza y luego mi frente yo me recosté bien y cerré los ojos . Pensaba ... Si tan sólo Seimei supiera cuán solitaria había sido mi vida antes de el . Me había sentido tan sólo , había deseado encontrar a alguien que pudiera amar y que cambiara mi vida ! Tal como amaba y había cambiado me Seimei .  
Este me beso las mejillas y su dedo índice toco afectuosamente mi nariz!  
Seimei si supieras cuanto significa cada momento a tu lado para mi? Sus manos avanzaban hacia mi sexo y me di cuenta de que quería que Seimei me tomara ! De lo que he esperado por el roce de su piel ! Cuán feliz me estaba haciendo Seimei , nunca pensé que llegaría a amarle tanto !  
\- Seimei es mi casa! Es como sentirse es casa ! Me siento muy bien al lado de Seimei , es el lugar donde pertenezco!  
\- Soubi , mastúrbate para mi !  
El tomó mi mano y la coloco en mi sexo . Yo comencé a hacerlo mientras el me acariciaba los cabellos .  
Cuando termine y me corrí este me dijo.  
\- Soubi tengo algo para ti! Abre la boca .  
Obedecí y coloco una pequeña pastilla dentro de mi boca .  
\- traga!  
Así lo hice .  
\- el viernes te daré tu premio por portarte bien!  
Le sonreí , la pastilla me estaba causando un efecto somnífero inmediato. No era la primera vez que Seimei me daba algo así , todo este tiempo probaba muchos medicamentos conmigo ! Así que cuando sonó la puerta me estremecí y di un salto . En mi letargo vi a Seimei abriendo la puerta recibiendo un sobre ... Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama y recordé que no traía ropa ! El sueño me vencía ...  
Seimei entro de nuevo y se sentó a mi lado .  
\- por fin! Ha llegado el momento Soubi ! Es una lástima que estés tan sedado que no puedas compartir mi alegría !  
\- Seimei ...- dije esforzándome - Seimei no traigo ropa !  
El me paseo por enfrente un sobre blanco con bordes dorados ... Me pareció familiar ...  
\- Soubi , tu siempre tan poco interesado ...ves esto Soubi?  
Asentí aunque el sueño me vencía .  
\- está es la máxima invitación! Lo hemos logrado Soubi! Lo hemos logrado ! Sabía que llegaría! Ellos no esperarían mucho! No son personas pacientes ! Jajaja bueno no son personas !  
\- Seimei! - mis ojos de cerraron y lo último que alcance a escuchar fue:  
\- por fin Soubi ! Por fin enfrentaremos a los kuraidesu! Al fin timeless nos ha retado a una batalla!


	35. Tu podrias ser amado P2 Frente a frente

No podía parar de juguetear con el sobre blanco y dorado en las manos , era una clara afirmación de que procedía de Abel . Su letra precisa y clara .  
Seimei me había dejado el sobré con la clara instrucción de que lo leyera antes de que el viniese por la tarde y le dijera mis impresiones !  
Saque el contenido, un papel fino y grueso . Lo desdoble ...  
La letra de Abel aparecía a través de este ... Me sentí inquieto de leerlo pero al fin le decidí .  
Estimado Aoyagi Seimei  
Le enviamos está cordial invitación a la junta de consejo de las siete lunas que de celebra este viernes a las once de la mañana en la escuela de las siete lunas sala 12 .  
El motivo de esa reunión es un duelo de hechizos más que especial que se he solicitado entre beloved y timeless . Esperamos su asistencia puntual y le suplicamos asista sin su combatiente .  
Abel.  
Que? Como Abel me podía excluir de esa reunión? Que sucedía? Por que hacia eso? Abel...  
Pelear contra los kuraidesu? Abel era terriblemente muy poderosa! Ella y su combatiente ... Acaso podíamos ganar? No lo creo! Seguro moriría no me importaba mi vida pero la de Seimei ... Eso era otra cosa !  
Hasta la fecha nunca había perdido pero nunca había enfrentado a Abel o al menos no seriamente , esa vez ella se había rendido ? No mas bien había cedido!  
Seimei llego por la tarde después de la reunión en el colegio , se miraba muy guapo , traía un traje negro ajustado y su corbata negra le hacia resaltar más su belleza .  
Dejo una bolsa que traía , de era acorde una soda y luego tomó asiento en mi cama mientras descansaba y yo tome mi lugar a sus pies .  
\- Soubi , descansare un poco y luego te daré tu premio!  
Yo guarde silencio junto a el.  
Tres cuartos de hora más tarde este se levantó y me dijo:  
\- desnúdate Soubi!  
Yo obedecí y este se incorporó y fue por las sogas . Me ató las manos y los muslos con fuerza a manera de que no los pudiera separar mucho .  
\- Soubi ! Me complace tu absoluta devoción hacia tu amo ! Y como tu amo te conozco y se que deseas que yo te tome ! Así que lo haré!  
Esto me dejo más que sorprendido , más bien desconcertado ! Seimei me iba a coger? Sería posible ? Sería real?  
Este acaricio mi cabeza y me coloco una venda en los ojos .  
\- Soubi ! Te desee desde que te vi por primera vez !  
Un beso de sus labios en mi boca y comencé a derretirme , no fue un beso apasionado sino casto , quería aprisionarle con mis labios pero este se retiró muy pronto . Mis labios se quedaron con el deseó . Sentí su tacto en mi espalda y en mis pezones , este los masaje y de inmediato se pusieron duros , ya estaba más que caliente !  
\- Soubi...- dijo este palmeando mi trasero y luego escuche sus pasos alejándose . Algo buscaba en la bolsa que había traído , sus pasos regresaron y su mano tomó mi trasero , lo masajeaba ! Sus manos suaves no lo golpeaban por primera vez ! No ! El era delicado conmigo!  
Me excitaba demasiado , entonces escuche una botella que el destapaba , y luego unos ruidos muy raros , no podía asociarlo , este me ordeno alzar la cadera .  
Ahora su tacto se sentía diferente , creo se había puesto unos guantes !  
Comenzó a masajear mi entrada , aún con guantes se sentía tan bien , luego hecho un líquido frío en mi entrada y trasero , era lubricante seguro ! Y comenzó a masajear una u otra vez , yo me mordía los labios para evitar gemir pero no logre hacerlo durante mucho tiempo ! Seimei tenía unos dedos delicados y deliciosos ! Masajeaba con sus dedo índice y el de en medio! Masajeaba con fuerza y yo sólo lograba agitarme . Lubrico varias veces aunque yo sentía que ya estaba más que lubricado . Incluso el líquido resbalaba por mis muslos . Este al fin logro meter un dedo y enseguida metió otro , yo tuve que contraer los músculos del trasero ya que la sensación era muy intensa .  
\- Soubi relájate ! Pareces principiante !  
\- lo... Lo siento!  
Este se fue más rápido e introdujo otras dos dedos , dios! Este placer era tan devastado que comencé a jadear , entonces el hizo algo que me dejo sin aliento . Seimei introdujo su mano completamente en mi interior !  
Comenzó a mover su mano y sentí que la acomodaba , mi cadera se movía .  
\- voy a entrar Soubi mantente quieto por favor !  
Asentí y mis jadeos se intensificaron.  
El giraba si mano y entonces reflexione ..." Voy a entrar" ... No ya estaba adentro o se refería a que ahora me penetraría !  
Su brazo comenzó a avanzar dentro de mi , podía sentir como lo iba introduciendo poco a poco . Seimei me estaba haciendo fisting? Intentaba no moverme pero su dedo toco mi próstata y la intensidad el placer se triplico . Ya no contenía los gemidos , este metió más su grado mientras masajeaba en círculos mi próstata.  
Yo lanzaba electricidad por los pies ! Dios era tan intenso que me mordí el labio con la intención de sangrar , en tanto su brazo seguía avanzando . Mi entrada estaba casi a su máximo cuando sentí su otra mano rondándola e introduciendo se dentro de mi , tratando de ensanchar mi entrada pero esto era imposible ya! Por una parte estaba el placer que me estaba proporcionando su mano derecha y que también ya tenía adentro más de la mitad del brazo y por otra parte estaba su mano izquierda tratando de ensanchar e introducirse en mi .  
Placer y dolor mezclados ! Las sensaciones eran tan intensas ! Tan ... Me corrí ! El pudo en ese momento introducir su otra mano! El dolor sobrepasó a el placer y lance un aullido ! Mi piel se desgarraba !  
\- soporta! Esto es lo que deseabas no?  
Trabe la mandíbula y el internaba más y más su otro brazo ! El placer había desaparecido , sólo dolía tremendamente ! Comencé a hiper ventilar y esto me mareo .  
\- soporta maldito llorón !  
Eso no estaba bien ! Ya el dolor era insoportable , sus brazos me estaban dañando , la vista de volvió borrosa , Seimei era un ángel algo malvado , fue lo último que pensé y caí desmayado contra el colchón!

Desperté y aún estaba oscuro ; yo estaba desnudo y mi cama llena de sangre y suciedad ! Carajo! Me dolía tanto , Seimei se habría marchado . La ventana estaba abierta y hacia un viento terrible ! Intente pararme pero no funciono , mi cadera me dolía y las piernas , simplemente no me obedecían . Tenía que pararme al baño y no podía que contrariedad! Además estaba sediento! Con pesar me obligue a pararme y fui a dar al suelo de un golpe terrible que me dolió muchísimo! Yo definitivamente era patético ! Me solté llorando ... Vamos Soubi acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa , que llorar? Que diría Abel si le viera ?  
Intente arrastrarme pero mis brazos , nada nada funcionaba ! Acabe dándome por vencido , al demonio nadie me estaba mirando , me orine encima! Me quede recostado en el piso , me quedaría ahí hasta que llegara Seimei o me muriera , de cualquier forma estaba muerto ! Pelearía contra Abel y eso significaba que moriría .  
\- en serio crees eso?  
Me sobresalte tanto que me golpee el codo contra el piso . Su figura alta y esbelta ataviada en ese impermeable amarillo con el uniforme del colegio causo que me diera vueltas el corazón !  
\- que pasa Soubi?  
\- Abel! Que ... Que haces aquí?  
\- acaso ya no soy bienvenida en tu casa ? - lucía molesta .  
Agache la cabeza de pura vergüenza !  
\- no! No es eso ... Tu ... Tu siempre serás bienvenida Abel , es sólo que...  
\- descuida Soubi no te juzgare por tu aspecto ! Te voy a ayudar ! Vamos !  
Ella me tendió la mano y yo suspire .  
\- Abel no me puedo levantar ! Además estoy sucio!  
Ella se inclinó y me paso los brazos por debajo de las axilas a manera de ayudarme .  
\- Soubi sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas!  
Ella aún con ese cuerpo delgado me levantó con facilidad y me llevo a la cama .  
\- Soubi , necesito ver que tan severo es el desgarre que el te hizo . Crees que puedas dejarme?  
\- el ... Desgarre?  
\- Seimei te ha desgarrado! Sabes bien a que me refiero! Necesito cierra esa herida !  
Asentí , sentía una vergüenza genuina , Abel curando me el culo por que yo nunca podía ser responsable ni de mi mismo!  
Ella me recostó y alzó mis piernas con su mano derecha , ese simple movimiento me dolió horrible e incluso me queje .  
\- lo ... Lo siento Abel!  
\- descuida Soubi ... Es grave préstame tu mano!  
Yo accedí y ella guió mi mano desde mi entrada , dios! Me había abierto hasta la mitad del trasero y hacia mi sexo ! Me asuste y ella dijo:  
\- tranquilo lo curare pero quizás te duela un poco .  
Ella fue por la soga y ato mis tobillos a la cabecera para que permanecieran arriba , metió las manos a su impermeable y saco una pequeña caja , hilo y aguja quirúrgica , eso me alarmo pero no dije nada , ella en cambio...  
\- Soubi , descuida estarás bien!  
Fue hacia el lugar donde yo había escondido los medicamentos y pomadas que me había dado Kio y saco una botellita , de algo que parecía desinfectante , luego tomó un trapo de la cocina , el más limpio que encontró , y se sentó atrás de mis piernas . Comenzó a desinfectar y yo me quería morir de vergüenza , me cubrí el rostro con el brazo y desee una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien!  
\- Soubi ! Por que pasas todo tu tiempo esperando una segunda oportunidad que haga que todo este bien ? Cuando primero tu debes estar bien!  
\- ah? Abel...  
\- siempre tienes una razón para no sentirte bien y es muy difícil para ti al final de cada día ! Bien voy a suturarte Soubi debes estar tranquilo ya que dolerá , está bien ?  
Asentí .  
En verdad me dolió mucho ! Tanto que un par de lágrimas de me escaparon al principio y no soporté mucho .  
\- Soubi , si te mueves de esa manera te voy a lastimar más!  
\- lo siento - lloriquee - lo siento !  
\- creo que tendré que hacer algo ...  
Ella se posó a mi lado y me acomodó una almohada debajo de la cabeza y otra debajo de la cadera. Paso su ante brazo por debajo de mi nuca y me acaricio las mejillas .  
\- necesitas dormir , una distracción , una hermosa liberación que corra por tu cuerpo herido ! Los recuerdos se filtran por su ser quédate vacío sin peso ! Liviano! Y entonces quizás puedas encontrar algo de paz está noche ! - pronuncio estas palabras en una voz dulce y luego beso mi frente .  
Ella había usado un hechizo conmigo ! Un velo pesado nubló mis ojos y el sueño se apoderó de mi !  
Estaba flotando en los brazos de Abel , volaba lejos de mi lugar , de ese oscuro y frío lugar .  
Supuse que ella estaría curando me ya que aún podía sentir algo y sentía sus manos en mi trasero aunque no tenía voluntad de nada , Abel .  
Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera pensaba ya en la locura o en la cordura , en la vergüenza o en la insensatez , sólo quería permanecer así .  
Escuche como hurgaba algo en la cocina y luego escuche una bolsa y su discurso .  
\- esto es mío y yo decido dártelo en el nombre de los once universos , quizás encuentres consuelo aquí!  
Luego no pude escuchar nada sólo sentía mucha paz . Que tipo de hechizo era este ?  
\- Soubi te voy a limpiar el cuerpo , está bien?  
Asentí! Podía sentir las fibras de la toalla húmeda que estaba usando para limpiarme el cuerpo , está sensación era agradable , no como el placer sexual en definitiva no! Pero Abel era tan buena , ella siempre andaba recta en la vida! Como podía ser eso?  
\- no lo creas así Soubi! Hay veces que me canso de de ir en línea recta y de las atrocidades de este mundo, por que a donde quiera que veo hay buitres ladrones y gente mala! Es una tormenta que nunca se acabara mientras la humanidad exista !  
Esboce una sonrisa , yo era parte de esa humanidad malvada que atormentaba a Abel , como muchos otros humanos seguía construyendo mentiras que compensarán mis carencias !  
\- Soubi! ... Tu de lo único que careces es de cariño a ti mismo ! Quizás ese sea tu mal!  
Eso si me produjo una sonrisa y sentí como ella me vestía . Que podía decir ... No había diferencia en escapar de este mundo una vez más ! Era más fácil creer en esta dulce locura , en esta gloriosa tristeza de mi corazón , en mis penas que me desgarraban que me ponían de rodillas ! Era más fácil eso que pelear !  
Sentí como ella me acomodaba en la cama y me arrullaba . Abel ? Abel siempre había sido muy buena conmigo , siempre me había protegido incluso de mis propios deseos ! Abel era un ángel! Y yo estaba en su brazos ! Un ángel me arrullaba y cuidaba mi sueño. Yo estaba n los brazos de mi ángel Abel y fue ahí donde encontré un consuelo para dormir , ahora estaba cómela y podía sentir el infinito !  
Abel...Abel! Ahora estoy en los brazos de un ángel llamado Abel !  
Sentí como paso su mano por mis cabellos y ella dijo :  
\- mi amado Soubi , ojalá lo fuera ! Ojalá pudieras encontrar algún consuelo aquí!  
Dormí tan plácidamente que sólo me sacaron de los restos de mi ensueño las luces matutinas .  
No estaba Abel , pero me sentía mucho mejor , al menos las piernas ya me respondían !  
Ese día Seimei no vino a verme ! Kio sin embargo si pero no le sentía con ánimos de levantarme de la cama así que aunque toco y se asomó por la ventana no me levanté . Kio acabo dándose por vencido y yo dormido ! Me desperté de noche con hambre feroz y ella estaba sentada junto a mi cama y tomaba mi mano .  
\- Abel?  
\- Soubi, te he traído algo de comer !  
Trate de enfocar la vista pero estaba muy oscuro , las luces se encendieron de repente sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera , o al menos yo no la había visto moverse . Ella se incorporó con pasos lentos y me acerco la bolsa con comida .  
\- es nabe ?  
\- si ! Espero te guste ! Aún está caliente y tiene muchos vegetales y carne para que repongas energías !  
\- gracias Abel !  
Me enderece y ella acomodó unas almohadas en mi espalda . Ni siquiera vi los cubiertos comencé a comer como Seimei me tenía acostumbrado hasta que repare en lo asqueroso que podía ser verme comer y me disculpe .  
\- no tienes por que disculparte - dijo ella y acaricio mi cabeza - todo esta bien Soubi!  
Aún así tome los cubiertos y comencé a comer con propiedad . Ella me sonrió.  
Una vez termine me acerco una bebida de frutillas y me la tome muy rápido , ella me ofreció otra y depre pero está me la bebí más despacio.  
\- Soubi vuelve a descansar !  
\- Abel... Gracias por todo ! Siempre me ayudas aunque yo no lo merezca ! Siempre eres tan buena !  
\- Soubi...  
\- Abel , vamos a tener que combatir verdad ? Sabes ... No me importaría morir bajo tu mano! Es un honor!  
\- Soubi por que piensas que vas a morir?  
\- Abel ... Ustedes son muy poderosos!  
Ella me miro y yo proseguí.  
\- Abel , ayer fue la reunión en la escuela cierto ! Seimei me enseño el citatorio.  
\- entonces el te hablo de la reunión?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- que sucedió Abel ? Dime acaso podrías decírmelo tu?  
Ella me ofreció un postre y lo tome luego se cruzó de brazos .  
\- Soubi mi combatiente los reto a una batalla de hechizos ! Pero no cualquier batalla !  
\- ah?  
\- estoy seguro de que sabes que no somos unos luchadores comunes y corrientes ! Y menos creerías de preparatoria !  
Afirme y ella continuo.  
\- Soubi , sabíamos que Seimei buscaba esa batalla y honestamente nosotros también , mi señor la deseaba muchísimo !  
\- tu... Señor? - se refería al pequeño cabellos de noche ?  
\- si, Soubi ese que tu llamas pequeño es mi señor ! La batalla es un riesgo enorme .  
\- un riesgo?  
\- exactamente , no por que podamos perder la vida o siquiera perder !  
\- la batalla reclama dos premios !  
\- dos premios ?  
\- si! Cuando nosotros mandamos el reto a Seimei , ayer justo acordamos las condiciones , sabíamos que Seimei no lucharía con nosotros a menos que hubiera algo de su interés en juego !  
\- y que es eso?  
\- Soubi , acaso no te das cuenta ?  
Le mire intentando adivinar por un momento que sería eso!  
\- Soubi , Seimei quiere ser un kuraidesu !  
Ser un kuraidesu? Seimei quiere ser un kuraidesu?  
\- Abel , como es eso posible ? Por que Seimei lo querría ?  
\- Soubi , Seimei quiere nuestra sangre ! Con eso Seimei puede volverse un kuraidesu ! Por que lo querría vamos Soubi dime que no te has dado cuenta ! Dile que Ritsu no te lo ha preguntado?  
Ritsu ... Me lo había preguntado ... Ritsu... Ritsu quebrando mi dedo , Ritsu preguntando si Abel me había hecho algo... Seimei obsesionado con mi capacidad de ...  
\- exacto!  
\- ah? Estas hablando en serio?  
\- Soubi eso es apenas una parte !  
\- Abel dime ! Ayúdame a entender !  
\- Soubi , se que sabes cual es nuestro verdadero nombre .  
Asentí.  
\- dilo !  
\- timeless .  
\- sabes que significa eso?  
Asentí  
\- significa ETERNO  
\- exacto !  
\- Abel ... Cuantos ... Cuantos años tienes?  
\- Soubi no necesitas saber eso !  
\- por ... - me sentí avergonzado - por favor dímelo ! Se que no soy nadie para pedírtelo pero dímelo ... Te lo suplico ...  
Mantuve la cabeza agachada y ella me tomó por la mejilla .  
\- Soubi - dijo algo molesta - eso depende de que te guste más creer!  
\- lo siento Abel! No quería molestarte ...  
Agache la mirada avergonzado y ella una vez más hizo que levantara mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraran.  
\- no me molesto ! Por favor no mal entiendas ! Mi edad aproximada depende de lo que tu creas ! Algunos creen que tengo seis mil años ! Otros cincuenta mil ! Pero nadie está equivocado Soubi!  
Le mire impactado ! Seis mil años ? Cincuenta mil?! Siempre pensé que Abel no era de mi edad pero eso... Era muy diferente !  
\- Soubi no importa mi edad ! Yo soy un kuraidesu , y es por eso pero debes saber que no te matare !  
\- ah? Por que?  
\- por que hablando de la batalla ... Si tu mueres mi señor se queda sin su premio!  
\- ah? Su premio?  
\- Soubi , Seimei te apostó!  
\- ah? Abel explícame , te lo ruego no entiendo ! Por ... Por favor!  
\- Soubi la batalla si Seimei la gana , mi señor lo convierte en uno de nosotros ! Mi señor ... Le dará su sangre !  
\- su... Sangre?  
\- Hai! Pero si nosotros ganamos , tu! Tu eres de mi señor !  
\- que? Pero ...  
No puede evitar sacar un par de lágrimas ... Seimei , mi Seimei me había apostado?  
\- Soubi , no fue mi decisión!  
\- Seimei me ... Apostó? Entonces de quién fue ?  
\- Seimei exigió un valor a la pelea y ese fue la sangre de mi señor , y mi señor exigió una correspondencia tan valiosa como su sangre ! Y fuiste tu Soubi!  
Me deje caer de espaldas al colchón ... No quería escuchar más !  
\- está bien Soubi duerme !  
Hundo la cara en las almohadas tratando de ocultar las lágrimas .  
\- cuando ... Cuando será la batalla ?  
\- el sábado 18 de diciembre!  
\- donde ?  
\- en los llanos de las torres eléctricas !  
\- hora?  
\- el crepúsculo !  
\- Abel...  
\- dime !  
\- ese es tu verdadero nombre ?  
Ella guardo silencio unos minutos y al fin añadió.  
\- si !


	36. Tu podrias estar bien P3 Agobiado

Al día siguiente desperté y Abel se había marchado . Por la tarde vino Seimei y no dijo nada acerca de la reunión ! No me interesaba saber más ! Sólo la menciono antes de irse ...  
\- Soubi nuestra batalla contra timeless será el 18 de diciembre , así que de aquí hasta ese día necesito comas muy bien! Y de igual forma duermas !  
\- Hai! - asentí . Seimei no había podido apostarme ! El me amaba .  
\- Soubi! - dijo extendiendo unas llaves , mis llaves - de aquí a esa fecha podrás salir por comida cuando te apetezca yo te dejare dinero semanal , mi orden es sólo salir por comida y no hablar con nadie en el camino! Cuando regreses aquí te encerrarás ! Pero no puedes dejar de comer te necesito fuerte para la batalla ... No puedes perder !  
\- Hai! - aunque yo sabía que sería lo mas lógico, no deseaba perder ! Me gustaba estar con Seimei , el era mi mundo! Le amaba ! No me rendiría !  
Los días pasaban rápido y yo acataba las órdenes de Seimei como robot.  
\- Sou-chan!  
Voltee la vista y Kio estaba acelerando la carrera para alcanzarme , yo continúe caminado si prestar atención!  
\- Sou-chan ! Ufff - dijo agitado- que bueno es verte fuera de tu casa !  
Yo me límite a mirarle  
\- te invito a comer ?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- por que no Sou-chan? Dime algo ya te libraste de ese niño?  
Le mire a Kio y este me contemplo con esperanzas , las cuales derrumbé en un instante dando media vuelta y alejándome son dirigirle la palabra .  
\- Sou-chan que te pasa?  
Este me siguió unos metros más pero yo continúe igual .  
\- así que así es ahora Sou-chan? Pues no me rendiré contigo ! Aprendértelo!  
Me dolió dejar a Kio así pero la palabra de Seimei era ley! Y no la desobedecería .  
Pasaba mis tardes repasando los conjuros o técnicas de ataque ! Recordando batallas anteriores y errores que había cometido , Seimei meditaba o hacia su tarea . Y así el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido hasta que falto sólo una semana para el encuentro .  
\- Soubi!  
\- si?  
\- Soubi debes ganar este encuentro ! Debes ganar por mi y por que me amas ! Entendiste?  
Asentí .  
\- lo más importante Soubi , no importa que pase ! Tu llevas mi nombre y eso significa sólo una cosa ...  
\- que pertenezco a Seimei !  
Este sonrió .  
Amaba demasiado a Seimei e intentaba gane por el pero ... No estaba seguro de que pasaría . Esa semana me fue muy difícil dormir , tenía que obligarme a comer e ignorar a Kio también lo fue . Que pensaría el de que fuera a morir en esa batalla ? Quizás Kio se enfadaría , me causo gracia el sólo imaginar su cara !  
La noche antes del encuentro Seimei se quedo hasta tarde .  
\- Soubi! Como lo haces ?  
\- ah?  
\- yo te desgarre y tu sanaste inmediatamente ! Yo te golpee y tu al otro día no tenías ni una marca , te queme la piel y a la semana estabas como nuevo? Dime ...  
Me sentí incómodo, por que quería saber ?  
\- no se Seimei!  
\- tu sabes que yo se ! Yo de más de lo que tu podrías siquiera imaginar ! Sólo quiero que tu me lo digas !  
\- Seimei ...  
\- Soubi ... Sabes realmente quienes son los kuraidesu?  
Negué , realmente no lo sabía en si. Únicamente sabía lo que había hablado con Abel esa última vez !  
\- Soubi , dime que sabes?  
\- se que los kuraidesu son demonios ! Se que son muy viejos !  
Seimei sonrió y dijo aburrido :  
\- al menos sabes algo!  
\- se que su sangre es valiosa ... - dije esperado tímidamente como reaccionaba este .  
\- lo es! - dijo tranquilamente - lo es ! Sabes que su sangre está maldita?  
Negué .  
\- pues lo está! Ellos no le dan esa sangre preciosa y maldita a nadie ! Pocas veces hablan con alguien , una vez o dos cada milenio , los malditos ! Los hijos primeros! Ellos nunca pierden Soubi y siempre tiran a matar . Deben desear mucho su premio para haber aceptado el duelo!  
Decía el para sí mismo " su premio" yo era ese premio ! No quise decir nada , me límite a guardar silencio .  
Seimei no dijo más y yo lo pregunte , no quería saber !  
Al fin había llegado el día de la batalla y pase toda la mañana poniéndome lo las presentable que podía . No me entraban mucho los alimentos así que sólo desayune un batido , luego me dirigí a la universidad a buscar a Kio . No le volvería a ver y no quería que estuviese triste si se enteraba que había muerto.  
Lo encontré en el jardín apartado de la clase , que comenzaron a cuchichear cuando me vieron .  
Sorprendí a Kio por la espalda .  
\- Sou... Sou-chan!  
\- hola Kio!  
\- Sou-chan ! Que alegría - dijo y me dio un abrazo el cual le correspondí .  
\- has venido a reinscribir te de nuevo?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- he venido a despedirme , estaré fuera por un tiempo , quizás no regrese !  
\- pero a donde vas? Quieres que te acompañe?  
Negué una vez más con la cabeza .  
\- no!  
\- Sou-chan no pensarás hacer una locura !  
\- no! No te preocupes ! Sólo quería despedirme de ti y verte una vez más ! Agradecerte ...  
\- Sou- chan regresaras ? Dime que nos volveremos a ver ! Promete lo!  
\- Kio...  
Este me tomó por la camisa y sus ojos brillaron ...  
\- promete lo!  
\- Kio... Yo!  
\- promete lo Sou-chan ! Promete lo ! Promete lo!  
\- está bien ! Lo prometo !  
\- dilo...  
\- prometo que nos volveremos a ver !  
Este me abrazo , yo sabía que Kio lloraba y peor aún sabía que no podría cumplirle su promesa . " Kio no me odies por favor te quiero mucho"  
\- Sou-chan yo...  
\- Kio ! Lo se !  
Fue una separación muy dolorosa , pero necesaria . Sabía que Kio me consideraba su amigo y también sabía que yo lo apreciaba de la misma forma así que las palabras eran tan innecesarias entre nosotros .  
Me recosté hasta esperar la hora del crepúsculo ; y sin intención me quede dormido . No había dormido bien esa semana como lo había dicho así que ese sueño me cayo de maravilla . Desperté cuando apenas el sol se ponía y me di prisa ! Seguro Seimei me retaría por llegar tarde . Tome un taxi que me llevara al lugar incoado y llegue relativamente rápido . Ya había bastantes personas ! Estaba Nana sensei , Nagisa sensei , algunos otros profesores y el ! Ritsu estaba en primera línea ataviado elegantemente , con un traje azul obscuro y la típica corbata delgada ! Había también algunos alumnos , no muchos ! Pude distinguir a unas figuras más atrás que observaban con impaciencia . Eran Dimitri y su combatiente , la hermana de Tsuki - chan ! Todos voltearon al verme llegar . Yo no hice caso y me quede apartado de todos . No había señales de Abel o mi pequeño cabellos de noche , sólo fis hasta que el sol ya despuntaba los últimos rayos que vi que un carro negro se detenía cerca ! Un rolls royce negro ! Una vez que el tono azulado del cielo se mantuvo claro , más aún no oscuro en su totalidad y sólo quedaba una línea del sol, el chofer bajo del vehículo y le abrió la puerta . Su figura , ese impermeable , el uniforme y el cabello morado sedoso . Abel lucía impecable !

Ella recorrió la distancia hasta el claro con un paso firme de lento , observaba , parecía querer guardar cada detalle en su memoria. Me encantó como lucían sus ojos lilas al último rato del sol.  
Al fin frente amo mantuvo una distancia de veinte metros y me saludo con un ademan de cabeza ! Yo respondí de la misma manera , el ambiente comenzó a tensarse , en mi bolsillo mi celular vibro . Un mensaje .  
Soubi ; tengo un asunto importante ,te ordeno que comiences la batalla en modo de auto . Yo llegare después para rematar a esos demonios !  
Seimei.  
Algo me decía que Seimei no llegaría . Quizás sería mejor de esta manera , no soportaría su cara de decepción cuando me viera perder !  
El cielo se nubló y una fuerza poderosa resonó en los oídos de todos ! Se sería una vibración pesada , una vibración que yo sabía que era , era un campo de valla abierto ! Mire a los asistentes y Nagisa intentaba sostener a Ritsu y cubrir sus oídos al mismo tiempo , los demás estaban tumbados en el césped intentando soportar esa fuerza ! Mis rodillas se doblaron y entonces una figura pequeña apareció con la luna a sus espaldas .  
Caminaba de manera pesada y sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas , era el mismo uniforme de la escuela de las siete lunas de hace años pero era el de un niño de primaria . Su rostro aún a pesar de estar sucio era tan hermoso que partió mi corazón , sus ojos miraban sin mirar y sus labios rosas eran una cosa magnífica !  
Este era mi pequeño cabellos de noche , el que tantas y tantas veces me había ayudado , lo conocía desde hace doce años y siempre había sido fuente de consuelo , más ahora me tocaba enfrentar su fuerza descomunal !  
Al verme este guardo su campo de batalla ! Gracias a eso me pude enderezar ! Estaba asustado ? Si pero no de el ! No! Estaba asustado por que era la primera vez que pelearía contra una fuerza tan descomunal!  
Este miro a Abel y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella , en tanto los que iban a presenciar la batalla se recuperaban de el ataque del campo de batalla . Vi a Ritsu darle instrucciones a Nana sensei sobre que se llevara a los alumnos de regreso y también a Nagisa pero está escandalosamente como era su costumbre se negó!  
Una vez se habían retirado Nana sensei y los alumnos , Ritsu dio unos pasos al frente y dijo :  
\- es la hora de comenzar , está batalla se librará entre beloved y timeless ! Es una batalla a muerte a menos que uno de los equipos decida rendirse ya sea ahora o en plena batalla ! Los términos de esta batalla ya han sido descritos así como los premios !  
Premios ! Premios ! Maldición !  
\- alguien tiene algo que comentar ? Soubi?  
Negué con la cabeza y Abel dijo:  
\- donde está Aoyagi Seimei ?- dijo Abel avanzando unos pasos hacia mi.  
\- no se ! - respondí enfadado .  
\- eso significa ...  
\- peleare en modo auto!  
Ritsu me vio con los ojos como platos ! Nagisa estaba sorprendida . Abel guardo la compostura al igual que mi pequeño.  
\- bien ! - dijo Abel finalmente y regreso a su sitio .  
Al fin mi pequeño cabellos de noche hablo.  
\- beloved ! Les reto a una batalla de hechizos !  
\- acepto! - conteste .  
\- campo de batalla encendido! - dijo el .  
\- campo de batalla , en modo auto !  
Su campo de batalla era ahora diferente . Cuando estaba encendido no se parecía a una vibración más bien era silencioso y calmado .  
\- hermano! - dijo Abel - no deseó pelear aquí ! Llévanos a otra dimensión!  
Hermano? Era su hermano de Abel? Este pequeño? Siempre lo llamaba mi señor , por que ahora le llamaría así !  
\- oscuro! Profundo ! - replico el pequeño y todo el rededor se volvió negro ! Estábamos en una dimensión completamente oscurecida . Estaba encerrado son Seimei mi sacrifice yo sólo contra el enemigo ! Un resultado seguro !  
\- Soubi ! - dijo el pequeño - mi amado y atolondrado Soubi rinde te ! Sabes que es la única opción ! Eso te mantendrá con vida y además te dará tu libertad !  
\- mi libertad?  
\- se que sabes que eres uno de los premios ! Yo te daré tu libertad ! Lo haré ... Si te rindes ahora !  
Eso me causo un rencor horrible ! Me sentí tan imbécil , como podían pretender que yo fuera una indefensa víctima? Yo era un ser poderoso! Y pelearía hasta el final .  
\- y que tal si no deseó ser liberado?  
\- Soubi ! La enfermedad de los umanos es la posesión ! Sólo la libertad es lo único verdadero !  
\- amo a Seimei! Y aunque me muera por aceptar tu oferta mi amado , no lo haré ! Soy beloved ! Y así moriré! No seré un traidor !  
\- Soubi! No lo entiendes acaso? Nadie te amara tanto como yo! Nunca ! Soubi ...  
\- mi mama pudo haberme amado así ! Seimei me ama !  
\- Soubi ... Sólo tu familia puede amarte así! Sin restricciones ! Son posesiones !  
\- que sabes de mi familia ! Ellos me abandonaron!  
\- te equivocas Soubi !  
\- mi mama y mi papa murieron ! Me dejaron sólo!  
\- Chouko jamás te dejo! Es cierto que murió , pero se quedo contigo en su herencia de peleador ! En tu rostro , en cada uno de tus gestos ! - este miro hacia la nada y dijo- yo tiene la extraño ! Mi amada Chouko ! Mi... Hija!  
\- hija?  
El pequeño afirmo !  
\- Soubi ! Ame a Chouko desde su concepción , era mi linaje directo ! Le ame más cuando nació en el invierno  
\- eso... Eso es verdad? - pregunte temblando a Abel!  
Esta afirmo solemnemente .  
\- peleemos ! Peleemos ! No quiero escuchar más ! No quiero ! No quiero! Defensas activadas ! Viento que surcas el cielo deshazte de las impurezas! Remolino !  
Un remolino enorme se formó y el pequeño hábilmente dijo:  
\- nada puede tocar a Abel!  
Que? Creía que con un hechizo tan sencillo podía ... Mi remolino no intento acercarse a ellos , siempre que se empujaba en su dirección acababa desviando se ! Como era posible!  
Una cadena ! Tenía que tejerla desde ya !  
\- Soubi ! No uses una cadena !  
\- que? - como podían saberlo.  
\- mi amado Soubi no te das cuenta acaso que podemos leer tus pensamientos?  
\- que?  
Abel asintió nuevamente .  
\- sabes por que no está Seimei aquí? Dime Soubi lo sabes?  
Leer mis ... Pensamientos?  
\- está ... Está ... Está atendiendo un asunto !  
\- efectivamente ! Está atendiendo el asunto de ganar la batalla !  
\- ah?  
\- Seimei planea usarte como cebó para ganar!  
\- ah? Eso ... No tiene lógica !  
\- Seimei sabía que eras mi descendiente indirecto! Como lo era tu madre ! Y el cree que no te tocaría ni un cabello! Así que yo terminaría rindiendo me para no lastimar te Soubi entonces el ganaría la sangre preciosa ! Por otra parte si yo ganaba mataría a mi descendiente ! Soubi ... Entiende ! Debes entender y rendirte !  
\- no ... No entiendo!  
\- Soubi no matare de nuevo a alguien de mi familia! No haré otro sacrificio en vano!  
\- tendrás ! Tendrás ! Tendrás que hacerlo mi amado ! Tendrás que destruir me por que no perderé! Peleare hasta mi último aliento de vida !  
\- Soubi ! - dijo Abel con una tristeza infinita en el rostro.  
\- está bien! - dijo el pequeño - supongo esa obstinación es parte de mi marca también!  
\- hermano!  
\- descuida mi querida hermana ! - dijo mirando la con un amor intenso - descuida! Haré lo que pueda!  
En mi mente se domo una pregunta sin sentido ... Acaso el pequeño... Cual ... Cual era su nombre ? Yo ... Tenía miedo de saberlo !  
El me miro asombrado , más que eso ...  
\- Soubi ... Acaso no sabes mi nombre? Nunca lo pensaste?  
\- no! No! - respondí temblando . No quería que lo dijera y memoria de ganas por confirmarlo !  
\- Soubi mi nombre es ... Cain .


	37. Caín y Abel

\- defensa !  
\- tu defensa se cae Soubi!  
Mis defensas se fueron al suelo y este dijo :  
\- inmóvil!  
Mi cuerpo dejo de moverse , no podía hacer que me obedeciera !  
\- Soubi , escúchame ! Yo he visto las señales , Soubi estoy desesperado por sacarte de las garras de Seimei! Eres ahora mi único descendiente directo ! Sabes mi historia verdad? La sabes ?  
\- estas afirmando que tu eres Caín? El Caín de los textos bíblicos? Aquel que asesino a su hermano?  
Este guardo silencio , sólo me dedico una mirada profunda , mis ojos se posaron en Abel !  
\- no se supone que estarías muerto?  
\- Soubi! - dijo ella - la Biblia es sólo una de tantas interpretaciones del hombre !  
\- no me interesa ! O acaban conmigo o seguiré peleando !  
\- Soubi ! - pronuncio suavemente Caín.  
\- no entienden acaso que estoy enamorado de Seimei ? De alguna manera le amo ! Aunque me cueste mi alma!  
\- si ! Lo entiendo pero no te voy a arriesgar para liberarte de su control y que reacciones !  
\- entonces destrúyeme! - dije .  
\- libérate !- dijo Caín y mi cuerpo volvió a moverse !  
\- restricción por seis por diez!  
Mis cadenas ni siquiera flanquearon su barrera , es más no se cercaron ,cuando cayeron directo al vacío.  
\- restricción por diez por diez !  
De nuevo ni siquiera se acercaron , no podía creer que estuviera frente a lo que decían que eran ellos . Nunca había sido un estudioso de la religión pero me sabía la historia ... Caín y Abel ofrecían ofrendas a dios y a dios le gustaba más el sacrificio de Abel. Abel era bueno y adoraba a dios ! Dios lo sabía y miro con agrado la ofrenda de Abel pero no así la de Caín! Este se encelo de tal manera que acabo matando a su propio hermano y dios lo maldijo! Ellos no podían ser ...  
Caín me dedico una mirada enojada y herida .  
\- no es verdad ! Amaba a mi hermana! Aún la amo!  
\- hermano! - dijo Abel y le miro.  
\- defensas , abajo! Ataca Soubi ... No me interesa si atacas con todo lo que tienes ! Te mostrare como todo le que te he dicho es real!  
\- restricción por diez ! Por diez !  
Al lanzar tantas restricciones si ellos ataban una sola cadena a mi a restricciones yo me llevaría un daño mortal! Mis cadenas cayeron sobre ellos y Abel se vio cubierta de estas . Ella me lanzo una mirada de profunda tristeza !  
\- abajo! Restricciones anuladas!  
Y diciendo esto las cadenas se fueron al vacío . Abel se había zafado ella misma de mis cadenas !  
Caín alzó su mano y apunto a mi.  
\- Soubi ! Rinde te por favor ! Por favor!  
\- defensas ! - impuse mis defensas y este volteó la mirada como evitando ver lo que iba a hacer .  
\- restricción! Defensas abajo! Todas!  
Su cadena era gruesa enorme negra y veloz y mis defensas obedecieron a sus órdenes ! Está cadena tomó mi cuello y se enredó en mi torso . Me asfixiaba . Como era posible que mis defensas obedecieran a sus palabras !  
\- Soubi yo soy el primer combatiente ! Yo soy el origen , el maestro ! Mis palabras van más allá de un simple hechizo !  
\- estruja ! - dijo Caín aún sin mirarme y su cadena comenzó a aplastarme el torso.  
Yo intente elaborar una cadena pero no podía respirar ! Me asfixiaba ... Seimei, ven ! Comencé a llamarle lo las fuerte que podía y sabía que el me escuchaba ... Por que Seimei no venía ?  
De repente su cadena cedió dejándome caer al suelo y permitiendo que tomara aire de nuevo.  
\- Soubi ! El no vendrá ! Por favor ...  
Caín miraba hacia el piso y Abel le miraba a el .  
Seimei ! Seimei! No podía parar de llamarle , yo tenía la más clara desventaja , no tomando en cuenta lo poderosos que eran !  
\- jamás me rendiré ! Lo siento ! No está en mi naturaleza ! Maremoto , agua sofocante ! Inunda todo en mi alrededor !  
Se produjo un maremoto terrible , ese hechizo hubiera acabado con cualquiera de mi rango pero a ellos no les hizo nada !  
\- inservible ! Y abajo!- dijo Caín y mi hechizo se deshizo .  
Continúe con un hechizo de fuego pero tampoco sirvió así que comencé a tejer una cadena pero justo antes de la mitad de la propia la misma Abel negó con la cabeza y dijo:  
\- Soubi si nos lanzas una cadena te la podemos devolver ! Mi amado hermano está tratando de no lastimarte ! Soubi ! Hazlo ahora !  
\- basta ya! - grite ! - basta de su misericordia , acaso le escucharon pedirla a gritos? - mi cordura se había acabado .  
Caín levantó la mirada y una lágrima de sangre corrió por sus mejillas .  
\- está bien Soubi ! Tu no pediste nunca mi misericordia ... Abel!  
\- hermano!  
\- Abel ... Haz que mis desastres importen . Haz que este caos se arregle ...  
Yo ya había escuchado esas frases aunque algunas palabras habían cambiado . Caín levantó su mano izquierda y me vio con esos ojos intimidantes, azules y profundos como el mar !  
\- deja que todo pequeño desgarre y fractura en el se rompa fuerte ! Como polvo de estrella . - este abrió la palma de su mano .  
\- defensas! Al máximo ! Protejan...  
No acabe no siquiera mi hechizo cuando escuche mis huesos crujir , mis músculos se contorsionaban y sentí un dolor terrible ! Lance un aullido horrible de dolor y mi cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo de su campo de batalla!  
Intente levantar mi cabeza para posicionar la y poder verlos y con un dolor enorme y mucho trabajo lo logre !  
Cain seguía en laísmo posición yo Abel me miraba .  
\- Abel ! Ciega lo!  
Ordeno Caín, a estas alturas ya estaba sufriendo demasiado y me encontraba asustado ! Mucho! Seimei! Abel se posicionó delante de Caín y ella dijo...  
\- hoy brilla el sol !  
\- Abel! - grite como pude ...  
\- se ha ido la luz entre tu y yo Soubi ! Hoy brilla el sol!  
Un resplandor blanco me inundo los ojos ! No podía ver nada más . Abel! No lo hagas! Seimei ! Seimei ! Ayúdame ! Seimei!  
Respiraba con dificultad cuando entre esa luz mire una sombra ... Avanzaba hacia mi . Era un niño , Caín !  
\- Soubi !  
Yo le miraba desde el piso .  
\- Soubi ! Mi amado Soubi ... En el invierno de 1610 funde la escuela para peleadores de las siete lunas ! Sabía que algunos de mis descendientes indirectos o directos o de mi hermano Set nacían bajo un mismo nombre ! Un secreto bajo llave hasta entonces por la iglesia ! Mientras Abel colectaba estrellas ! Mi adorada Abel ...la puedes imaginar colectando los puntos de esa transición ? Soubi en eso momento no sabía quién era yo? O que era? Incluso ahora no se sí lo se ! Pero si se algo ...se que no soy!  
Soubi ,sólo soy una mancha curiosa en la historia de la humanidad , he estado al día en órbita ! Soy el hijo primogénito de nuestra raza . No soy más que eso , alguien que ha vivido muchos milenios ... Un imán gigante que atrae los metales preciosos hacia el ! Soubi , te amo y te quiero conmigo ! Déjame mostrarte el mundo !  
\- por que me dices estas cosas ?  
\- por que te amo! Te digo lo mismo que sabía tu madre ! Yo quiero ser una fuente de conocimiento y caos en ti ! Te enseñare todo!  
\- mátame ! Ahora!  
Caín lanzo un suspiro y dijo:  
\- Abel ! Quítale el oído!  
Antes de que Abel pudiera pronuncia el hechizo escuche su voz!  
\- Soubi ! No te dije acaso que yo sólo vendría a rematar a estos demonios?  
\- Seimei! - pronuncie pero no veía más que blanco , intente mover mi brazo pero me dolió demasiado y sólo alcance a mover mi mano con un dolor punzante .  
\- Seimei!  
\- Aoyagi Seimei! Rinde te ! Tu peleador no puede continuar - dijo Abel . Esa era su voz!  
\- no! - dijo seimei y sentí como este tomaba mi mano.  
\- Seimei ! - dije intentando sentirlo . Sabía que si el entraba en la batalla yo recuperaría algo de fuerza .  
\- entonces pelearás a su lado? - insistió Abel .  
\- no! - dijo Seimei  
No? Seimei que ... Que pasa?  
\- como te atreves ?  
\- timeless Soubi nunca les iba a ganar , no se como aún vive !  
\- se... Seimei!  
\- no voy a quitar el modo de auto ! No me interesa recibir el daño por el ! Sólo me interesa saber que se siente ?  
Yo me esforcé una vez más en aferrarme a su mano y este la acaricio tiernamente .  
\- Seimei ! Ayúdame !  
\- lo siento Soubi! Creo que debes morir !  
Este me beso la mano y luego la dejo en el piso y yo continúe tratando de buscarle .  
\- los famosísimos Caín y Abel ! La leyenda hecha carne y verbo! Ustedes que desprecian a los hijos de Set! Ustedes que buscan la redención, los eternos vagabundos de la tierra ! Que típo de redención van a encontrar cuando su dios se entere de que mataron a uno de los suyos nuevamente ! Mataron a su propio cordero! Ahora bien ! Si le dan a este humilde hijo de Set su sangre oscura ! Pues quizás yo absorba el daño! Y me comporte como el sacrificio que debería .  
\- Seimei ... Que es Soubi para ti?  
\- Soubi! Yo le amaba! Pero Soubi ... Soubi nunca podrá ser amado por nadie ! Soubi es simplemente detestable !  
\- Seimei...  
\- vamos Soubi no lloriquees , sabes que es cierto! Aunque en cierto modo Soubi es un buen combatiente , pero por su sangre !  
\- restricción ! - dijo Caín y lanzo de nuevo su cadena que se enredó en mi cuerpo . - Seimei está seguro de que quieres matar a tu peleador ? Si yo le ordeno, la restricción le aplastará los pulmones !  
\- vamos Caín- sama ! Soubi está muerto ! Es eso o ustedes me dan su sangre y primero lo matan antes de que eso pase !

El dolor era lacerante , Seimei! Seimei! Amaba como Seimei sonreía fingidamente ! La forma en que reía sin reír . Seimei toma mi mano!  
\- Seimei ! - comencé a gritar ...- Seimei!  
\- roto! Abierto y fuertemente expuesto!  
Sentí un tirón en mi espalda y grite fuertemente del dolor . Ya no sentía las piernas ni nada ! Estaba roto en mil pedazos !  
\- Seimeiiiiiii! - lance un último grito ... Pronto acabaría todo .  
\- Abel! - exigió Caín!  
\- si hermano!  
Escuche un ruido , un suspiro de espanto y luego esa voz .  
\- Soubi!- era la voz de Ritsu aquella?  
\- cierra su garganta ! Acabemos con esto!  
La voz de Caín apenas audible hizo que mi tráquea colapsara.  
\- esto es tonto!- dijo la voz de Seimei mientras yo luchaba por respirar y tratar de tomar aliento!  
\- Soubi! Maldición Seimei ! - dijo Ritsu desesperado .  
\- me divertí mucho jugando con ustedes ! No se molesten en el cadáver ! Que aburrido!  
\- Seimei regresa! Seimei!  
Hice un último y desesperado intentó por respirar e intentar tomar a Seimei con mi mano, llamarle, pero era muy tarde ! Mama ! Papa! Pronto me reuniría con ellos! Con Tsuki-chan! Evoque una imagen de mi madre . Una imagen ...  
Ella y una figura que parecía borrosa ... Yo sabía quién era !  
\- Soubi! Es tan hermoso! Es como tu mi amada Chouko . Está hecho de metales preciosos!... Abel!  
El recuerdo se aclaró en mi mente , estaba viendo la película de mi vida . Abel sentada en la sala de mi casa tomando te con mi mama!  
Abel en mi primer cumpleaños ! Abel en el funeral de mis padres ! Abel en todas partes !  
\- Soubi ... Mi amado hijo!  
Mama? Esa voz !  
\- Soubi ! Rinde te ! Soubi nadie puede apagar te o romper tu corazón ! Soubi...  
\- mama? Mama ayúdame ! Mama!  
\- Soubi ! Dilo... Dilo ahora ! Soubi no mueras ! No mueras ! No mueras ! Por favor!  
Morir? Deseaba morir? Hatsuko , Tsuki-chan y Sergei ! Los alumnos que había yo mismo matado por orden de Seimei! Mi madre y mi padre ...  
\- despierta ! Despierta impertinente !  
\- ah?  
\- despierta !  
\- que... Que pasa?  
\- es casi media noche! No puedes dormir aquí es muy peligroso !  
Una niña de cabello negro como la noche estaba frente a mi , su cara era hermosa sus ojos eran de un azul tan obscuro que parecería negro . Estaba uniformada como un niño .  
\- atolondrado!  
\- que quieres?  
\- que no ves que es de noche ya!  
\- que pasa?- dijo ella .  
\- está oscuro!  
\- no me digas! Que sorpresa ! Y?  
\- tengo miedo!  
\- de que grado eres? Cuantos años tienes?  
\- me llamo Agatsuma Soubi tengo seis años y soy de primero por favor cuida de mi!  
\- ah? Seis?  
\- tu?  
\- no es tu asunto! Bien me voy!  
\- espera por favor ! Ayúdame a regresar !  
\- ah?  
\- por favor !  
\- ah? Jajajaja estas pidiendo mi ayuda ?  
Ella había visto los azotes en mi espalda ... La marca del dolor!  
-Eso debe doler mucho, mucho! Supongo que te puedo ayudar ! Pero tienes que prometer tres cosas !  
\- a...ayudar?  
\- Hai! Pero primero debes prometer lo que te pediré . Primero es que no le dirás a nadie que yo hice esto por ti !  
-lo... Lo prometo!  
\- segundo es que jamás , jamás me preguntarás sobre nada ,nunca , nuca ,nunca! Por nada del mundo !  
\- está bien lo prometo !  
\- la última es que siempre que me veas deberás tratarme con respeto y besar mi mano !  
\- que? Y por ... Por qué haría eso?  
\- por que me mostrarás tu gratitud !  
\- está bien! Lo ... Lo prometo !  
Gratitud?  
Estas pidiendo mi ayuda?  
Por favor cuida de mi!  
Eso debe doler mucho!  
\- Soubi ... - la pequeña figura de Caín. El me hablaba. - Soubi que quieres que haga? Eres mi pequeño , mi amado , una palabra tuya y esa será mi orden!  
\- rendición! - dije tajantemente - me ... Me rindo!  
Sus ojos azules profundos ...estaba cayendo es sus profundos ojos azules , y dolía demasiado ! Pero había visto los ojos de mi madre y ellos me mostraban una tristeza inigualable . Los ojos de mi madre !

Luces . Rojas ! Blancas ! Verdes ! El dolor , un dolor terrible , las voces que secreteaban. Acaso Agatsuma Soubi estaba muerto? Bueno si no era así seguro no tardaría ... Entonces vino la obscuridad , la obscuridad que mata todas las cosas , que traga ! Que aniquila . Esa misma oscuridad me devoro . Yo nunca supe de dios o el diablo , lo último que supe era que Caín y Abel eran el origen de todo! En si no sabía bien como , no quería saber quizás , quizás la oscuridad cubriría mis penas y mis dolorosos recuerdos , quizás ! Eso era lo que más deseaba .


	38. Caín

Desperté o eso me pareció , en lo que parecía ser un hospital ! Estaba conectado a tubos , incluido uno en la boca que me hizo sentir ganas de vomitar . La habitación estaba sumamente oscura , apenas si podía ver ! No quise moverme por algún temor infundado , aunque parecía que todos mis temores ya estaban más que confirmados .  
La puerta de abrió lentamente y una mujer mayor entro con sigilo y se cercó a mi .  
\- está despierto doctor !  
Otra voz al fondo respondió .  
\- Aleluya! Ya comenzaba a preocuparme !  
Esta último de acerco , parecía un hombre mayor que yo pero con un rostro muy amable ,me puso una mano en el pecho y me dijo :  
\- bien sólo debes asentir o negar , sabes donde estas hijo? Sabes como te llamas ?  
Mire a todas partes intentando buscar un rostro que me fuera conocido pero no pude .  
-señorita ! Por favor ayúdeme a quitarle esto !  
Sacaron el tubo de mi garganta y las ganas de vomitar fueron apenas contentibles . Intente dominarme , intente moverme pero no podía ! No sucedía el cuerpo simplemente no me respondía ! Estos me ayudaron , entre la mujer y ese hombre me pusieron de lado y pude vomitar un poco . Los escuche decir .  
\- está más lastimado de lo que pensamos!  
\- pero no parece que haya un daño cerebral doctor !  
\- no lo sabemos !  
Cuando al fin termine , volví a mi posición y entraron otros hombres . Confieso que sentí pavor, quitaron los brakes de mi cama y me llevaron a otras salas . Pruebas y mas pruebas fue lo que me hicieron, me sentía ya muy fastidiado de todo , me sentía desesperado , sólo pudimos parar para que me ocurriera una tortura peor ! Me alimentaban por un tubo que iba desde mi nariz hasta el estómago?  
Intente detener a esa mujer pero no pude ! Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ! No reaccionaba !  
Pase esa noche en vela esperando no sabía que! Sólo esperaba ! Los días se sucedían , lo sabía por que comenzaba a notar más no entornó. Había ya visto un rayo de luz colarse por la gruesa cortina . Pruebas ! Baños ! Comida ! Basta! O estaba muerto o desearía estarlo! Basta ! Basta!  
\- no parece haber nada malo con su cerebro y aún así parece que no entiende lo que le pedimos!  
\- no habla! No se queja! Sólo nos mira .  
\- habrá que hacer más pruebas , si es necesario...  
\- pero ... Eso podría dejarlo son mover un músculo en toda su vida!  
\- pues sí está situación continúa no tendremos opción .  
Yo les hubiera dado una mejor matarme !  
No sabía cuantos días y cuantas noches había permanecido yo así sólo me pareció un estado inacabable y lo que más me hacia sufrir eran las noches ya que eran en estas cuando me quedaba sólo en un cuerpo que no le obedecía y la mente vacía . Temía ser succionado por un agujero de vacío sin siquiera pelear .  
Una noche que me encontraba más inquieto que nunca pensando que me quedaría así por siempre sucedió una cosa muy rara , desde que había vuelto a tomar consciencia de mi, era imposible para mi dormir por las noches! El miedo se apoderaba de mi incluso hubo noches en que había permanecido tanto tiempo despierto que tuvieron que sedarme . Pero esa noche tenía el mismo temor aunque me sentía tan relajado que me quede dormido . Desperté dos horas después sobresaltado . Había soñado con algo ! No! Alguien!  
Un ruido muy leve me hizo salir d los pensamientos y me impidió pensar más en mi sueño , había alguien ahí! Yo estaba atrapado con alguien ... Ese alguien estaba en la silla que estaba frente a mi cama , podía sentirlo! No había manera de poder pedir ayuda, nadie escucharía. Mis temores se agrandaron y entonces le escuche .  
\- Soubi!  
Ese era mi maldito nombre ! Pero... Esa voz ... Esa dulce y calmada voz... Acaso sabía a quién pertenecía? Medite un momento y supe que si ! Yo sabía a quién pertenecía !  
\- siento si te estoy acosando de esta manera pero no me pareció correcto despertarte !  
\- Abel! - pronuncie y mi propia voz me pareció extraña .  
\- así que en definitiva si puedes hablar eh?  
Intente ubicar su figura con los ojos pero estaba demasiado oscuro .  
\- no te esfuerces Soubi ! Debes descansar ! Mi señor me ha enviado a cuidarte !  
Como de golpe vino una maraña de accidentes , nombres y hechos que había sucedido.  
Yo... Ritsu , Seimei, Abel y ...  
\- Shhh! Descansa !- dijo ella y se acerco a mi ! Como si de un lobo depredador se tratase mi cuerpo al fin reacciono a mi miedo y pegó un pequeño brinco general.  
Sus ojos se miraban marchitos y su aspecto por lo poco que alcance a ver , era por primera vez deplorable .  
\- descuida ! No me acercaré más !  
No dije nada ! Sentía que mi temor era más una reacción muy natural que si me hubiera contenido.  
\- claro que es natural Soubi son tus instintos humanos de supervivencia ! - dijo ella- naturalmente cuando sienten una presencia mounstrosa como la mía no es posible que reaccionen de otra manera !  
\- dime ... Te lo suplico ! Cuéntame la verdad !  
\- duerme ! Debes guardar fuerzas y entonces te diré todo lo que desees!  
Moví los dedos de mi mano . Si! Había podido mover los dedos de mi mano! Quería tomarle la mano pero no me fue posible pedírselo después de tal comportamiento !  
Luego de unos días seguía negado a hablar con los médicos y enfermeras pero ya podía moverme más , claro aún no con la mínima normalidad pero movía mis dedos de las manos y los pies , podía doblar lentamente mis rodillas y mis codos y además mover a libre demanda mi cabeza .  
Abel regreso un par de noches después , de la misma manera . Sentada esperando a que despertase . Yo ya había podido conciliar más el sueño u me sentía más ubicado ! Podía recordar fragmentos de lo que había sucedido . Ritsu mirándome u estableciendo las reglas del combate , Seimei ... Seimei se había marchado ! Abel y ... El ! Me ofrecían rendirme y al final de cintas sucedió . No quería revivir ese doloroso momento donde no había dado mi mejor nivel !  
\- Soubi! Ya has despertado!  
\- Abel! Te quedarás está noche?  
\- te hice una promesa que ha sido autorizada para cumplirse .  
\- Abel cuéntamelo !  
\- que deseas que te diga?  
\- dime tu historia? Dime como es que comenzó todo? Enséñame como ves tu las cosas ? Se que no tendrías no por que estar aquí pero... Te lo suplico , quiero entender que sucede!  
\- Soubi lo primero que de es saber es que en cuanto a se refiere a ti ! Más que nunca debo estar a tu lado ! Ahora que también tienes razón , mi tendría por que contarte los apodo dios de mi pasado pero te amo! Y es esta noche justo cuando debo ...  
Está...noche ? Por que Abel decía que está noche era...la adecuada ?  
\- Soubi estoy tan cansada de estar aquí sabes? - dijo y avanzo a la ventana , de nuevo un miedo humano de apodero de mi , era abrió de par en par las gruesas cortinas y su figura fue impresionante mente iluminada por la luz de la luna . Llevaba el mismo uniforme y su ya conocido impermeable amarillo pero note que su figura estaba más delgada y sus rasgos pronunciados !  
Su rostro afilado y blanquecino , sus ojos relucientes y feroces y sus labios que me parecieron de mármol.  
\- Soubi - dijo mirando a mi lugar- lo primero que debes saber es que tu eres un descendiente directo de mi hermano! Así como tu madre lo era! Ella era tan fantástica!  
Hecho una mirada al exterior como si le doliera recordar a mi mama.  
\- claro que me duele! Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede curar! Pero en fin mi historia no comienza como las Biblias y cuentos te lo dicen. Yo nací siendo una hembra . No era las costilla de un hombre era carne viva ! La primera encarnación de una presencia femenina . Como bien sabes mi hermano es mayor a mi , pero Caín desde pequeño era un hermoso ser , los mismos querubines del cielo morían de envidia , hasta la fecha no entiendo por que mi dios gusta de hacer las cosas más letales tan hermosas ! Caín era justo como le miras ahora , Caín además de eso era bueno conmigo , me protegía de todo mal y me amaba pero el amaba más al señor ! Todo el fervor de adorar a dios lo aprendí más que de mis padres , de el . Su voz orando ! Sus plegarias! Apenas era tolerable . En las Biblias te pintan que yo era frágil y dócil y ahí tienes el por que. Yo era una niña! Aún así Caín siempre era amable conmigo! Siempre que tenía a algo el me decía que oráramos y dios nos ayudaría, siempre que yo lloraba el era mi sustento . Siempre que tenía miedo , el era valiente y ahuyentaba todos mis temores . Caín siempre estuvo ahí .Los años pasaron y nuestros padres nos enseñaron a cultivar la tierra y a criar animales . Pastorear a las ovejas era una tarea sencilla en comparación con trabajar la tierra , así que mi amado hermano prefería ser el que se diera a la tarea más agotadora , dejándome la más sencilla a mi. Cuando llego ese día que dios nos pidió una ofrenda , Caín estaba muy contento , el amaba a dios y nada le haría más feliz que complacerle . Caín hubiera dado su propia vida sin oposición con tal de que dios estuviera contento . Otra cosa que las Biblias no te dicen fue que dios pidió una ofrenda muy especial ...  
Su mirada se entrecerró como intentando recordar algo importante .  
\- dios dijo ..." Quiero aquello que más amen en el mundo". Yo y mi ingenuidad ! Yo amaba a mis padres a mi hermano ! Amaba a mis ovejas , mucho , yo había recibido a la mayoría en el mundo y las cuidaba como te cuido a ti! Para mi cada partícula en la tierra era especial y amada ! El mismo pasto que pisaban mis pies era amado por mi joven corazón ! Demasiado ingenua para ver el sufrimiento en el corazón de mi hermano ! Cuando ofrecimos a dios , yo lleve a mi oveja más amada y Caín el fruto de su trabajo en la tierra . Yo tenía la convicción en mi corazón de cuanto amaba a ese animal y dios lo supo y gustó de mi ofrenda . Más en cambio dios reprendió a Caín entonces el Señor le dijo: «¿Por qué te enojas y pones tan mala cara? Si hicieras lo bueno, podrías levantar la cara; pero como no lo haces, el pecado está esperando el momento de dominarte. Sin embargo, tú puedes dominarlo a él. Este se sentía molesto y todos lo notábamos , un día mi padre lo reprendió también y término reprochándole cosas sin sentido . Como que por que no le ayudaba a pastorear y sólo se dedicaba a la tierra , le dijo cosas horribles que a tus ojos no lo parecerían pero en ese milenario tiempo lo eran . Caín salió corriendo , la primera vez que le miraba furico . No volvió hasta el final del día y se le notaba aún molesto . Al día siguiente yo fui a verle aún con pena por todo lo sucedido desde perder mi oveja hasta los reclamos de nuestro padre , se miraba herido . Tomamos la comida juntos , una ración de semillas y algunas raíces , el me lo confeso todo !  
Está guardo silencio y se quedo inmóvil en la pantalla de la ventana , sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espina y una tercera voz se escucho. Inmediatamente la reconocí .  
\- Soubi! Te miras mucho mejor!  
Era el ! Eran sus negros cabellos , su rostro aniñado ! Su blanca tez!  
\- no vas a decirme nada ?  
Tenía un pavor genuino de su presencia y no me atreví a moverme .  
\- Abel ... No llores yo continuare !  
Voltee a ver a Abel y efectivamente dos lágrimas espesas y negras corrían por sus mejillas .  
\- Soubi dios! El dios que amaba me había pedido en sacrificio mi más grande tesoro y un pedazo de mi corazón ! Eso era ella! Cuando medité la posibilidad sentí que moría y pensé que podía engañarlo , pero mi corazón no era fiel a esta idea y me acabo delatando . Luego las palabras de Adán , las lágrimas de Eva , ellos me reprochaban pero yo sólo pensaba en que amaba a Abel ! Además no ellos también habían traicionado la confianza de dios? Como se erguían a juzgarme ? Yo lo había hecho por amor pero ellos ... En ese momento no me atreví a juzgarlos ! Salí a recorrer las tierras , llenarme de aire y pensar ! Se supone debería amar a dios por sobre todas las cosas pero ... Amaba a mi hermana tanto como a dios ! Por que eso estaba mal? No dios nos amaba a todos? No debía yo amarla así ? El le había dado está vida junto a mi? Ese era su plan no? Entonces ? Al día siguiente cuando Abel vino a verme yo no pude ocultarle la verdad !

\- te amo! Tu eres lo que más amo en el mundo Abel! Estoy dividido entre mi dios y tu! Dios me pido lo que más amaba y le he mentido ! La tierra la trabajo para ti! Por eso he ofendido a dios! Y no puedo lavarme esa ofensa por que no puedo entregarte a el!  
\- no ... Puedes entregarme?  
\- no! Me niego ! Yo te quiero a mi lado por siempre Abel! No quiero estar sin ti nunca!  
\- mi amado Caín ...dios es tan infinito y amoroso que el quiere que seas feliz ! Piensa que por algo nos ha unido , el nos ama y no nos pediría algo que no pudiéramos hacer ! Tu no debes preocuparte dios está contigo Caín!  
Por los días me rondo esa idea en la cabeza ! Pedía consejo a dios ! Juro que intentaba escuchar pero entre más escuchaba más envuelto en la desesperación me volvía ! Este dolor era tan real que me quemaba . En la Biblia dicen que dios me animaba a hacer lo correcto ... Era correcto darle lo que más amaba para que se lo llevara ? No dios tenía ya demasiado ángeles y arcángeles ? Por que quería al mío?  
Así que una tarde , justo en el crepúsculo más hermoso que recuerdo lleve a Abel de paseo , ella  
se miraba viva y alegre ! Entonces yo ...….…  
El pequeño bajo de la silla con mucho cuidado y sean tuvo quiero un rato , Abel volvió el rostro a el !  
\- estas heridas jamás sanarán hermano!  
\- Abel .  
\- no parecen querer sanar ! El dolor es tan real ! Tanto que pareciese que tuviera un corazón que late en el pecho!  
\- hay tanto , que el tiempo jamás borrara Abel!  
Yo no quería interrumpir , era como ver dos dragones ! Uno creería que es mito pero cuando el mito se vuelve realidad es tan incomprensible .  
El pequeño volteó a verme y sus ojos eran horriblemente profundos ! Fácilmente alguien podía ahogarse en ellos .  
\- la mate Soubi ! La mate ! Y su sangre cubrió estas manos y mi pecho , mis pies ! Mire su cuerpo inmóvil y sabía que lo había arruinado ! Yo debí ser fuerte y soportar no ser el favorito de dios ! Que importaba si ella estaba conmigo ! Pero me importo y mucho ! Sin darme cuenta comencé a lamer su sangre , era tan dulce ! Ahora ... Comprendo por que dios gustaba de algo así! La sangre de Abel era simplemente pura y deliciosa. Me ubique en su herida y comencé a saciarme con su sangre !  
El... El había bebido la sangre de Abel?  
\- si! Me bebí toda la que pude y el segundo después estaba más que eufórico en tristeza , sabía lo que había echo y entonces me propuse remediarlo , si me había bebido toda su sangre quizás si se la devolviese ... Quizás si lo hiciera ella volvería a mi! Entonces me mordí el labio hasta sangrar y cubrí su herida con besos de sangre , lo hice repetidas ocasiones pero ella no volvió , entonces hice lo propio con el cuerpo . El resto de la historia ya lo sabes...

-¿Dónde está tu hermana Abel?- me dijo la voz de dios  
-No lo sé. ¿Acaso es mi obligación cuidar de ella?  
El lo sabía perfectamente , el me había mirado mientras me bebía la sangre de mi más amado tesoro.  
-¿Por qué has hecho esto? La sangre de tu hermana, que has derramado en la tierra, me pide a gritos que yo haga justicia. Por eso, quedarás maldito y expulsado de la tierra que se ha conformado con las últimas gotas de la sangre de tu hermana, a quien tú mataste. Aunque trabajes la tierra, no volverá a darte sus frutos. Andarás vagando por el mundo, sin poder descansar jamás.  
-Yo no puedo soportar un castigo tan grande- dije sollozando lágrimas de sangre -Hoy me has echado fuera de esta tierra, y tendré que vagar por el mundo lejos de tu presencia, sin poder descansar jamás. Y así, cualquiera que me encuentre me matará.  
-Pues si alguien te mata, será castigado siete veces.  
Entonces el señor me puso está marca que ves ! Una apariencia así! El señor me quitó mi masculino cuerpo y lo redujo a esto! Mi varonil rostro a mi rostro infantil , así era yo antes de ser malvado ! Mi dios me marco de esta manera y me marche con un cuerpo inservible para trabajar la tierra o que alguien me diera pelea o me asesinara , me marche del lugar donde había estado hablando con el Señor, la oscuridad cayo tan pronto que no alcance a recorrer una gran distancia para salir del edén ! Entonces la idea me vino! No me culpes Soubi , eran otros tiempos y mi ingenuidad era natural. Corrí hasta su tumba y la desenterré , luego me mordí el labio y rece a dios que me la devolverá , de nuevo mi sangre cubrió su herida envolví su cuerpo en una manta y me marche a vivir en la región de Nod, que estaba al oriente de Edén. Éramos la segunda generación de humanos en la tierra y Adán y Eva aún seguían vivos así que no sabíamos lo que debía pasar con un cadáver ya que no habíamos experimentado la muerte , por lo tanto el que el cadáver no se descompusiera no me causo gran problema , incluso le puse un altar . Muchos años permanecí a su lado y enfurecí cuando me entere de que Adán había engendrado un hijo nuevo! Como habían podido superar la pérdida de Abel? Ellos no podían engendrar y amar a alguien así como así ! Para ese entonces ya habían pasado más de cincuenta años. Yo seguía teniendo está apariencia y su cadáver seguía conservando se hermosamente . Luego encontré a mi esposa , hija de la primera mujer antes que Eva , era una mujer hosca pero acabo aceptando me , supongo no tenía muchas opciones , tarde muchos años en poder crear un descendiente sabes? Muchos! Mi cuerpo aniñado no me permitía la madures de poder procrear ! Pero al fin tuve a mi primer hijo al que llame  
Henoc y funde una ciudad con su nombre .  
\- Henoc...como uno de los jardines!  
\- exactamente ! Como uno de los jardines de la escuela , el más amplio y el más hermoso! Le enseñe a Henoc a amar a dios y a Abel ! A cuidar su templo y lo deje aprender a pastorear sólo por que no la tierra ni los animales me amaban . Después de todo yo era el primer asesino del mundo . Un bebedor de sangre divina! Mi hijo aprendió a amar a dios y a servirle como yo jamás había podido ! Y así pasaron los años ... Hasta ...  
Abel regreso a la pantalla de la ventana , la luna le sentaba espléndidamente y ella continuo.  
\- le rogué a dios que me dejara volver a su lado ! Le rogué ! Le dije que yo había sido tan egoísta con el! Soubi , de verdad lo había sido ! Nunca me si cuenta de todo lo que el me daba ! De todo su esfuerzo! Daba por sentado todo y entonces cuando le mire ahí abajo mi corazón se deshizo! Yo también le amaba y le pedí al señor una oportunidad de redimir mi egoísmo! Dios me escucho! Pero al mismo tiempo me dio una condicionante para que yo volviera a su presencia , está no puede ser revelada hasta que suceda ! Pero había regresado a su lado ! Dios devolvió mi alma a mi ser y pude volver al lado de mi hermano!

Abel se miraba como un ángel ! Sería posible que ella pudiese ser egoísta? En serio eso era posible ! Desee poder tener su mano en la mía pero aún sentía ese miedo fofo, me molesto sentirlo y el pequeño se acerco con sigilo a los pies de mi cama.  
\- yo , jamás deje de orar ni un sólo día! La Biblia poco cuenta de que hice eso y aún a pesar de mi castigo eso me hizo amar más a dios y estar más cerca de el ! Así que cuando le vi parada en la puerta y mirándome fijamente supe que de alguna manera era la forma de dios de decirme que era una nueva oportunidad ! Un nuevo comienzo para nosotros ! Esa misma noche fui y mate el cordero más grande y lo ofrecí en sacrificio y luego de el segundo más grande bebí su sangre y me regocije de tenerla conmigo . Mi esposa no estuvo tan contenta pero a mi no me importaba en absoluto . Era una mujer horrible , nada parecida a la castidad de mi hermana . La vida junto a Abel era única y eso me dio fuerzas para volver a procrear ! Pero el tiempo no pasaba en vano para los mortales Soubi y mi esposa envejecía , pero yo no ! Y con su vejez toleraba menos a Abel que también lucía igual! Pocas cosas dice el génesis de la Biblia de nosotros y menos de ella . Pero lo que dice en tan falso ! Era una mujer amargada envidiosa de la belleza de Lilith su madre y de la angelical visión de Abel , mi hermana se volvió un asunto insoportable y un día intentó arrancar a Abel de mi lado , preparo una cuña de roca bien afilada tomado la por sorpresa se la paso por la garganta ! Pero su ignorancia era grande ! Y eso no le provoco ni un rasguño a Abel! Yo entre justo a tiempo cuando le gritaba cosas horribles y al enterarme de lo que había sucedido me sentí furico y la mate , le reventé el cráneo y me bebí su sangre ! La mate con tanta facilidad que me hizo darme cuenta de que a pesar de mi tamaño infantil era un asesino perfecto .Abel miro todo esto y sentí miedo de que ella pudiera dejarme pero eso no sucedió ! - dijo esto mirando hacia la figura de Abel .  
\- como hubiera podido? Si después de todo fue por mi ! Mi amado hermano lo hacía por mi y aunque no estaba bien asesinar , en mi corazón sabía que la muerte de esa mujer me aliviaba bastante ! Un corazón horrible no? Un corazón horrible !

\- mis hijos también envejecían - dijo el niño- y entonces decidí despedirme de ellos y partir de Nod! Ya era una tierra muy basta y todos estaban en la presencia de dios , así que eso era las que suficiente . Tome su mano- dijo y miro con una mirada dulce a Abel - y nos dedicamos a buscar un paraíso para nosotros . No necesitábamos comida o bebida ! Un poco de sangre caliente de vez en cuando estaba bien! Pero si dios no nos proveía de eso tampoco me quejaba , sólo necesitaba a Abel ! Su perfume ! Sus ojos! Ella ahora inmaculada junto a mi mounstrosa presencia ! Un ángel y un demonio vagando la tierra y agradeciendo a dios por todo!  
Conocimos muchos lugares que incluso no están en ningún libro de historia o hay registro de que estos existieron , después de un tiempo nos enteramos que la vida de Eva había sido reclamada por dios y decidimos visitar a Adán . Un gran error . Ahí conocimos a su hijo Set , tan hermoso como arrogante , y si no lo sabes Soubi el es el padre de la humanidad! Todos o al menos la mayoría de los mortales descienden de Set , pero este en definitiva no es como la Biblia lo presenta . Set nos recibió con una amabilidad arrogante y pesada . Y en su mente adivine el deseó carnal por Abel , lo cual me lleno de ira . Adán estaba ya viejo y apenas nos vio se hecho a llorar . No podía creer que luciéramos así . Incluso el mismo Set lucía mayor que nosotros ! Adán se había vuelto con la vejez excesivamente cursi y nos pidió que nos quedáramos para mantener a la familia unida pero nosotros hacia tanto tiempo que vivíamos en un edén muy diferente ! El mismo dios nos había arrojado a explorar el mundo y no quería quedarme en ese lugar del que había sido desterrado .  
\- por favor ! Caín hijo ! Abel hija , no sabes lo que sufrí al saberte muerta !  
\- padre dios es bueno !  
\- Caín ... Se quedarán?  
\- si Caín - dijo Set- se quedarán?  
Yo quería saber que deseaba hacer Abel pero sus sentimientos eran tan transparentes que no deseaba más que estar conmigo !  
\- lo siento ! Dios ha dicho que yo no puedo morar aquí! Y seguiremos la voluntad de dios!  
Sentía el enfado de Set , su ira y su frustración ! Por que se frustraba?  
Nosotros nos retiramos al anochecer y paso mucho tiempo para volver a ver a Set .  
El pequeño tomó un respiro y se acerco a Abel . Está hinco una rodilla en el piso y hundió su rostro en los cabellos negros de Caín .  
\- mi amado hermano! Yo continuare , Soubi acaso no deseas dormir ?  
Negué con la cabeza . Quería saber la historia ! Quería saber por que decían que yo era su descendiente .  
\- yo terminare - dijo Abel - Soubi , Caín y yo somos inmortales pero de diferente manera . Caín fue maldecido por dios para vagar por la tierra y yo fui bendecida por dios para acompañarle . En cambio Set , el era completamente mortal . Set creció y tuvo descendencia numerosa , Caín desde luego también , como el ya lo dijo no tan numerosa pero tuvo , yo no pude . Un muerto no puede tener descendencia , tanto los hijos de Set como de Caín no eran perfectos ! Los hijos de Caín habían aprendido la lección y trataban de ser fieles a dios y a si mismos , aunque eso no quita que haya habido excepciones decepcionantes pero los de Set no tenían lecciones que aprender , como los humanos de ahora eran muy imperfectos y cada generación se alejaba de dios a pasos agigantados . Una historia prohibida fue el nieto de Caín , Snvi y Elihú uno de los tantos nietos de Set , ellos iniciaron esto . Se conocieron por una casualidad poco importante y se enamoraron desde una edad infantil , de Elihú , Set era su abuelo directo y Snvi era descendiente directo y de sangre pura de Caín . Cuando Set se enteró al principio no le gustó la idea pero se sintió atraído hacia la raza de Caín . Sus hijos eran notablemente bellos y más longevos debido a la maldición . Set tenía el mal de la humanidad , el deseaba poseer estos dones ! Siempre deseamos lo que mal entendemos . Entonces propició una boda para la pareja , pero los jóvenes no deseaban más que vivir como la leyenda contaba que nosotros vivíamos pues Snvi había crecido con el miro de como vivía su abuelo en comunidad con el mundo y con dios . Esto irrito a Set y los mandó a apresar a ambos en un pozo de barro. En ese entonces las noticias no eran tan rápidas y pasaron meses para enterarnos , naturalmente a mi hermano no le pareció y se presentó ante Set a exigir una explicación . Si hubieras visto la cara de Set al vernos ! El era ahora un anciano de cabello blanco y larga barba que rondaba los 800 años .  
\- Set - dijo Caín con voz grave - donde está Snvi?  
\- estoy desesperado Caín , que bueno que has venido ! Sabía que vendrías ! Ellos se niegan a vivir en las normas de dios!  
\- las normas de dios o las tuyas ?  
\- dios no está contento Caín ! No le parece que tu hijo el cual es la encarnación de lo malvado haya seducido en pecado al mío! No! Definitivamente dios no está contento! Así que ambos se quedarán en ese pozo hasta el fin de los tiempos!  
\- hablare con dios! Hablare y orare para que guíe mi juicio y si esos chicos han cometido un pecado contra dios no me opondré a tu voluntad , dedicare mi vida a vigilar que paguen ! En cambio si tu has osado pronunciar el nombre de dios para que tu voluntad se haga te juro que perseguiré a tus hijos !  
Entonces Caín fue a orar a dios durante días pidiendo por una señal única que le indicará cual era el camino y dios la concedió en el nieto de Caín que no sólo era un descendiente de este sino además era un favorito de dios!  
Nadie se enteró por que Snvi estaba en el poso junto a Elihú pero el nieto de Caín estaba gestando un hijo de Elihú . La señal de dios!  
Cuando Caín se enteró de esto descendió de noche hasta el fondo del pozo donde se hallaban estos y encontró a Elihú enfermo y a su hijo Snvi en el lecho de muerte, habían vivido en la inmundicia y con unas deplorables condiciones . Saco a ambos de ese sitio y los llevo a nuestro lugar . Yo me encargue de cuidar a Elihú mientras cain intentaba salvar la vida de Snvi usando su sangre poderosa, este tuvo éxito y nos retiramos a tierras lejanas para poder cuidarles como era debido sin el temor de que Set pudiera tocarlos de nuevo . Una vez establecidos en tierras cerca de la ciudad de Henoc algo muy curioso nos llamo la atención . Snvi y Elihú llevaban unos tatuajes con un nombre escrito en una lengua que ahora no me atrevo a pronunciar . El tatuaje de ambos decía " Esperanza" , al preguntarles sobre eso ellos dijeron que desde que se conocieron sintieron un amor por el otro que le dio esperanza , era como dios y ellos amaban a dios! Ellos tenían esperanza en que dios los amara tal y como eran ! Y no sólo dios sino también sus padres y superiores , sólo tenían esperanza en su amor ! Snvi dijo que se habían grabado el tatuaje una noche donde creían que todo estaba perdido , el se sabía bendecido por dios pero veía peor cada día a Elihú y entonces Snvi oro a dios pidiéndole que los ayudara , ofreciendo dedicar la vida de su hijo que aún no nacía en sacrificio si salvaba a Elihú ! Y Elihú oro a dios ofreciendo su propia vida en sacrificio si salvaba a Snvi y a sí hijo ! Así es como se creo el primer nombre Soubi . Elihú se sacrificaría a el mismo y Snvi mataría una de las cosas que más amaba por salvar la otra cosa que más amaba. Yo no lo se de cierto pero seguramente dios estuvo contento con escuchar que ellos podrían ofrecer tanto por la vida del otro y les ayudo . Notablemente Snvi al ser nieto de Caín y recibir la sangre se recuperó fácilmente pero Elihú sólo parcialmente . Como dios había perdonado la vida a estos decidimos que era mejor que vivieran sus vidas alejados de cualquier ciudad y ellos se mostraron alegres de esto! Construyeron su morada al oeste de la ciudad y cambiaron sus nombres y a su hijo varón le pusieron Elisha que quiere decir " mi dios salva" dios se complació con esto y aunque ellos como muchos otros descendientes de Caín y de Set dejaron de escuchar la voz de dios , su hijo Elisha seguía escuchándola como es natural en los niños . Caín hubiera querido regresar a ver a Set pero su nieto le pidió que no lo hiciera , así Set les dejaría en paz creyéndoles muertos en el pozo y ellos vivirían más felices , eso además de que dios era bueno y comprensivo y no le gustaría que Caín riñera con Set. Nos quedamos algún tiempo a su lado ya que Elisha era de una belleza impresionante . Cuando Elisha cumplió doce años una marca apareció en su frente , un nombre . Un nombre verdadero dado por dios " hermoso" ese era su nombre . Elisha decidió dedicar su vida a escuchar la voz de dios y cuando nació su sacrifice el tenía ya 45 años , era una de sus hermanas . Elihú y Snvi tuvieron más hijos por la gracia de dios y todos y cada uno adquirían su nombre con la edad , nosotros nos retiramos después de 70 años a su lado . Hicimos muchas cosas para ese entonces ya había civilizaciones establecidas y de lo que las recuerdo es tener que pasar disfrazados como ángeles para sacar a Lot y a su familia de Sodoma y llevarlo a Zoar , íbamos por ahí cumpliendo la palabra de dios como sus mensajeros. Pasaron muchos años cuando nos enteramos en las lejanías de Babilonia que Set había muerto a los 912 años ! Habían pasado 912 años ? Más ! Muchos más ! Regresamos y encontramos que los hijos de Elihú y Snvi ya había conformado un pueblo de tamaño pequeño , eran personas buenas y adoraban a dios , en cuanto a Elisha , había desaparecido a morar en el desierto junto a su pareja de nombre pues el sólo quería vivir para servir a dios! Pasamos otra temporada viviendo en su compañía y aprendimos que si los mismos nombres estaban juntos no sólo había las unidad sino más fortaleza. Aprendimos sobre desapego de posesiones y el amor ! Ellos se abran desde que conocían a su pareja destinada , era como complementar se . Muchos foráneos venían incluso a aprender de ellos y sus conexiones míticas entonces fue que decidimos grabarnos nuestros nombres . Eterno! Timeless !

El pequeño Caín tiró de el impermeable de Abel y ella asintió.  
\- el amanecer viene Soubi ! Gracias por regalarme está noche !  
-Caín ! Abel ! Por que se van?  
\- Soubi con nuestra edad el sol sería simplemente insoportable ! Nosotros habitamos la oscuridad ! Pero estaremos aquí mañana por la noche !  
\- esta noche?  
\- no Soubi está noche si tienes que dormir ! Mañana después de esta noche y seguiremos platicando !  
Caín asintió y me dedico una mirada .  
\- descansa mi amado Soubi! Descansa !  
Este trepo hasta la ventana y se lanzo en picada . Abel fue más sutil . Se acerco a mi a pesar de que sabía mis temores y me beso la frente .  
\- disculpa ! Cuando eres tu no le contengo!-dijo.  
Luego tomo dirección hacia la puerta y se marchó. Inmediatamente caí dormido.


	39. Abel

Abel había regresado la noche siguiente , como lo prometió : yo ya estaba más activo . Había soñado la noche anterior con su historia y aún me parecía increíble !  
\- te veo mucho mejor mi amado Soubi!  
\- Abel! - su presencia me tomó por sorpresa .  
\- lo siento Soubi te he sorprendido verdad?  
\- un poco!  
\- Abel ... Y Caín ?  
\- esta noche no vendrá pero te mandó besos y todo su amor !  
\- por que no vendrá?  
\- sabes que fecha es Soubi?  
Negué con la cabeza ; era muy en serio no tenía ni idea del día . Era como si cuando uno está enfermo el mundo exterior desapareciera.  
\- es dos de enero !  
-ah? Dos?  
\- Hai! Hai! Nosotros nos pasamos la noche de san silvestre platicando !  
\- el año nuevo?  
\- se que no fue el mejor año nuevo pero ...  
\- no digas eso Abel!  
\- deseas que te traiga algo ? O deseas dormir?  
\- por que eres tan amable ?  
\- por que tu eres Soubi !  
\- ah?  
\- Soubi ! Eres descendencia de mi amado hermano, eres sangre de mi sangre ! No podría ser de otra manera !  
\- Abel cuéntame más ! Por favor!  
\- Soubi ! Está bien , pero tienes que prometerme una cosa !  
\- dime !  
\- tienes que prometerme que en cuanto te den de alta , dejarás que yo te cuide en mi casa.  
\- Abel... - agache la mirada - no ... No ha venido ...  
Esta me adivino la intención de preguntar si Seimei no había venido a verme ?  
\- Soubi ...  
Sus ojos me dijeron lo suficiente y voltee el rostro , no quería que me viera llorar. Sentí como ella me tocaba , ya no le temía más ! No podía temerle ! Está me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazo .  
\- mi amado Soubi ! Seimei ni siquiera te ha buscado ! Por favor no estés triste por eso !  
\- el es mi sacrificio ...- dije sollozando .  
\- el no es tu sacrificio ! Tu eres un peleador en blanco ! Vamos ! Sonríe para mi quieres ?  
La mire , entendía por que Caín le amaba . Abel era tan transparente y hermosa y por dios! Esa mirada me mataba , así que no quise continuar con el tema y guarde la compostura .  
\- Abel cuéntame más ? Por favor !  
Ella beso mi frente y asintió .  
\- te incómoda que te toque?  
\- no! Extrañaba tocarte !  
\- Soubi es natural que tu cuerpo nos tema! Hace muchos años nosotros no somos humanos ! Tu cuerpo y tu mente lo saben , siempre lo han sabido y siempre has tenido ese temor ! Así que si te sientes incómodo ...  
\- Abel no niego que tengas razón pero me gusta tocarte ! Me gustan !  
\- está bien!- dijo ella sonriendo - a mi me gusta también sentir la suave piel de Soubi ! Bien pues supongo continuare el relato! Como te había dicho nos quedamos una temporada junto a ellos y notamos que ellos había evolucionado en su forma de ofrecer a dios sacrificios . Ellos peleaban para agradar a dios ! Nunca, nunca se mataban ! Cabría aclarar que nunca se mataban ! Sólo ofrecían sus capacidades a dios ! Y tal y como Elihú se había sacrificado uno de ellos era un sacrificio y como Snvi otro era ...  
\- el combatiente ! - dije y está asintió.  
-Nosotros no participábamos en las batallas por que ellos eran ya muy poderosos y nosotros no teníamos no idea de que se hacía . Te imaginas , lo fácil que podíamos perder en ese momento ?  
No ! No podía imaginar que Abel perdiera un combate ! Ella río.  
\- los siglos pasaban y las cosas cambiaron ! La caída de muchos imperios vimos ! La hermosa Mesopotamia se derrumbaba y los jardines espléndidos de Babilonia se secaban ! Dios entonces hablo a Caín y le dijo que protegiera a sus hijos , un diluvio se acercaba . Caín y yo hicimos lo propio y ellos decidieron tomar sus medidas , durante ese periodo nosotros nos adentramos en el mar negro y Caín cabo una tumba donde nos cupiéramos los dos para meditar . Meditamos en exceso ! Casi nos volvemos rocas Soubi! - dijo ella riendo - no te miento . Llego la época cristiana y apenas salimos a la superficie . Por esos años Jesucristo evangelizaba así que nosotros recorrimos el lado contrario del mundo para expresar nuestro respeto al hijo de dios!  
\- lo vieron ? Pudieron ver ...  
\- Hai! Sabes los humanos se fanatizan con facilidad y considero que dios estaba poco complacido y aún lo está con ese fervor fanático! Las noticias sobre el llegaban de todas partes ! Pero no podían ser comprendidas más que por mounstros como nosotros , venían en el canto de las aves que migraban o en el sonido del mar!  
\- entonces es cierto que el era el hijo de dios nacido?  
Ella sólo una risita y dijo :  
\- era hijo de dios tanto como tu o yo! Las personas creen lo que quieren creer y es ese tiempo ellos querían creer que Jesús era el verbo encarnado , pero en realidad a mi me gusta más creer que ha sido el hombre más ético de la historia ! El en verdad amaba a dios ! Tanto como Elisha el desaparecido lo amo! Todo ese tiempo nosotros permanecimos en lo que era el lado de las selvas y territorio de lo que ahora conoces como Brasil . La humanidad se había extendido tanto pero pudimos observar que había de nuestro clan , humanos identificados con nombres ...  
\- nunca supieron que sucedió con Elisha , Elihú o Snvi? - interrumpí .  
\- no! Muchos dijeron que habían fincado una pequeña ciudad subterránea y se dice que aún ahora viven sus descendientes ahí! Pero Caín y yo no hemos comprobado nada ... Sobre Elisha , lo vimos un par de veces ! Se miraba joven de edad pero sólo nos dedico un saludo con la cabeza y paso de largo . Supongo nada puede decirnos y nosotros a el!  
\- en serio? Crees que aún viva?  
\- Hai! Puede ser! Elisha dedico su vida a dios! Era un niño hecho por la gracia de dios nacido de dos hombres , no humano!  
\- no ... Humano.  
\- las edades pasaron y nos mantuvimos alejados del barullo del mundo como te dije . Cuando apenas tomamos conciencia la tierra había llorado la sangre de Jesucristo y las civilizaciones nuevas habían comenzado en el año 324 después de Cristo el emperador Constantino tomó Bizancio , una a una las etapas oscuras de los hombres se vieron manchadas por su deseó de posesión y de avaricia . De todas partes llegaban noticias , nosotros permanecíamos silenciosos ante el mundo y trescientos años después se término el famoso Talmud de Babilonia . Nosotros emigramos a las costas argentinas , el frío sur ... No era como lo conocen ahora , corría el año 969 y Vladimiro primero de Kiev decidió adoptar el cristianismo ortodoxo como religión , unos doscientos años después aquí el Japón Minamoto Yorimoto se convirtió en el primer sogún . Europa comenzó a ser centro de conquistas y sus monarquías se vuelven enormes . Nosotros habíamos avanzado por todo el territorio andino hasta México ! Donde los mayas nos habían brindado calidad de invitados ! Casi como semidioses y entonces dios hablo de nuevo con nosotros y nos dijo que debiéramos advertir a los mayas ! Sus pueblos estaban en problemas, corría el año de 1445 y ellos abandonaron la última ciudad llamada Mayapan Nosotros hicimos lo propio y nos marchamos ! En 1500 los españoles tuvieron su primer contacto con ellos .Después supimos que había logrado salvarse gracias a la construcción de una ciudad perdida , aún ahora ese paraíso no es descubierto ! Entonces regresamos al viejo mundo coronado de oro y joyas ! Reyes soberbios y de candentes cortesanas y nos instalamos en Inglaterra . No necesitábamos dinero pero manejábamos desde entonces ya una fortuna y eso era debido a todos los hijos de mi hermano y a sus tesoros ! No olvides que Caín fundo la primera ciudad ! Pero eso no fue relevante de iguala era por que permanecimos en el anonimato intentando acostumbrarnos a un calendario nuevo según desde la perspectiva cristiana de antes y que rige el actual calendario . Desde que yo volví a la vida nos comenzamos a percatar de algo , el sol quemaba nuestra piel con frecuencia . Nos escocía los ojos , no era que dios nos hubiese mandado una plaga no nada era sólo que en mi caso piensa que el calor de la luz del sol lo que le hace a un cadáver! Y mi cuerpo es un cadáver conservado en la poderosa sangre de mi hermano! Y en el caso de Caín es casi lo mismo , sólo que el es inmortal . Su cuerpo no puede ser destruido pero el sol le causa un daño terrible a su cuerpo que en este momento debería haber sido polvo milenario ; así que nos alejamos del sol y sus bondades ; en esa época intentamos la estupidez de querer gozar el sol nuevamente y cometimos la imprudencia de exponernos ! Una vida mortal apenas nos alcanzo para curarnos ! Las quemaduras que nos hizo este fueron extremas , pero gracias a la divinidad de dios y a la sangre de muchos enfermos de muerte, ladrones y prostitutas pudimos salir . Aunque cuando logramos salir eran tiempos de cambio y guerras ! Nos movimos a París sin tomar en cuenta que ya algunos humanos nos seguían la pista ! En París vivimos unas cuantas décadas en el anonimato y luego nos fuimos a Grecia , sentimos nostalgia por lo antiguo , por las civilizaciones de antes . Ahí nos percatamos de que la herencia de Caín seguía viva ! Vimos a un chico que expresaba a sus padres como un tatuaje mágico le había salido ! Entonces decidimos buscar rastros de los antiguos pero no obtuvimos resultados . Buscamos por Asia y Europa , incluso en el frío norte pero nada! Fue en el invierno de 1560 cuando nos atraparon . La iglesia católica había sospechado de nuestra existencia gracias a un estudioso de la Biblia que propuso la teoría de que Caín aún vivía y comenzaron a seguir nuestras pistas desde Brasil. Naturalmente sólo nos atraparon pero ellos no podían obligar nos a nada ! Que podía hacer un mortal contra Caín? Entonces la diligencia que desde Roma se había mandado nos hizo una invitación a la basílica de san Pedro . Cambiamos de domicilio y tardamos unos años en responder a su invitación . Cuando al fin nos decidimos a ir fue por que Caín pidió consejo a dios y este le ordeno que así fuera . La iglesia católica romana nos trato de maravilla ! Quería saber todo pero Caín y yo éramos muy reservados . Lo primero fue hacerles ver que no podían poseernos ! Estos con pesar pero aceptaron y lo segundo era que podíamos hablar de hechos históricos del hombre , quizás algunas verdades pero no de dios ! Dios no era tema de conversación para labios mortales ! Ellos sabían lo que sabían y nada más ! Y aunque pudiéramos haberles dicho algo jamás comprenderían el mundo como nosotros ! Ya que era una época donde las cosas ya estaban hechas !  
\- ósea que ellos saben de su existencia ?  
\- no sólo eso Soubi - en el Vaticano es donde radica nuestra casa ! Ellos mandaron a hacer una catedral escondida para que pudiéramos habitarla , eso y las bóvedas donde se encuentran sus reliquias son nuestro recinto y sólo nosotros y algunos cuantos de una orden que ellos crearon puede accesar o comunicarse con nosotros siquiera . Durante el periodo que construían nuestra catedral habitamos algunas catacumbas y aprendimos idiomas como el latín y otros lenguajes más modernos . Estudiamos todo lo que convenía al nuevo mundo durante años y permanecimos como un secreto bajo llave hasta entonces !  
Entonces por esa época Caín estaba fascinado con el cielo y el espacio, ya había muchas ideas revolucionarias como las de el alemán Johannes Kepler o Giordano Bruno . Nuestro recinto aún no estaba cerca de construirse cuando Caín , se mostró inquieto y una vez más salimos de viaje en busca de alguna señal de su descendencia . Aún no sabía a que se debía su inquietud pero Caín no tomaba sus decisiones a la ligera así que avísanos al consejo del Vaticano y ellos prometieron que apurarían la contradicción , para nuestra vuelta .  
Con esta idea partimos de Roma a buscar descendientes , está vez estábamos determinados a encontrarlos y buscamos más allá del territorio explorado ! Cual fuese nuestra sorpresa en África encontramos a un descendiente indirecto de Henoc ! Este no conocía su divinidad real y estaba desposado con una hija de set. Nos hicimos de amistad con el pero enloqueció en cuanto le contamos el secreto . Nos fuimos rumbo al norte , las pistas nos guiaban hasta Bélgica o bueno lo que hoy se conoce así , en ese entonces se le conocía como " las 17 provincias ". Ahí encontramos a Mikaelle, ella era una descendiente directa de Caín , y sabía muchas cosas ! Ella nos reconoció de inmediato sabes? Eso fue de mucha ayuda . Nos invito a pasar la temporada en su casa de campo y Caín no dudo en aceptar. Nos contó que desde hacia siglos la tribu de Elihú y Snvi habían conseguido seguir morando su refugio de Tehilím que era donde nosotros los habíamos dejado , pero que las generaciones de hacia unos doscientos años había acabado por cansarse y se habían colado en el mundo exterior . Ella dijo que Asia era uno de los lugares donde más gustaban habitar por la tranquilidad que les proporcionaba . Nos hablo sobre los tatuajes que llevaban y como de identificaban , nos dijo que había estado en proximidad con uno de ellos de nombre Hin, y que tenía una edad aproximada de 200 años ! Increíble para ella , nos contó que los sucesores de Caín ya casi no quedaban muchos , la sangre de Set ahora predominaba y que ella había sido consciente por su madre y así! Mikaelle era una mujer de treinta y dos años y rogó a Caín de rodillas que le volviera a visitar antes de su muerte . Caín acepto y partimos hacia Asia . Ahí constatamos lo que Mikaelle nos había contado , en lo qe ahora se conoce como la provincia de Henan China había un monasterio budista donde se entrenaban los mejores combatientes y ahí hallamos al tal Hin, un claro ejemplo de la sangre se Snvi y Elihú ! Un hermoso hombre a pesar de su edad , que conservaba para sus doscientos años un físico reacio a envejecer . De la misma manera que Mikaelle , el nos reconoció enseguida y nos hospedo de inmediato . Ahí libraríamos nuestra primera batalla . Te imaginas nos tardamos mil seiscientos años en pelear ? Estos no eran los mismos combatientes de hace más de mil años ! Ellos había estudiado los dones que dios le había dado y comprendieron que las palabras eran lo que podía decidir si ganaban el encuentro o lo perdían ! Dios había bendecido sus palabras! Ese era el verdadero origen del poder! Nunca nos habíamos puesto a pensar en ello ! Entonces comenzamos a incursionar más y más en ello. Caín estaba muy interesado en aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre esto , y nos quedamos a vivir ahí con ellos ocho años ! Practicábamos todas las noches ! Estudiábamos los sutras y la meditación ! Teníamos una ventaja enorme y es que nosotros no necesitábamos dormir ni comer y en los días nublados podíamos practicar todo el día . Recuerdo esa primera batalla ya que la perdimos , incluso perdimos más de cien ! Sólo fue hasta que entendimos verdaderamente que el poder venía de nuestras palabras y que las mera en como las usáramos inclusive el tono en que las dijéramos ! Ya para esos tiempo ellos tenían algo que se llamaba blanco y guerrero !  
\- el blanco era el sacrificio ?  
\- exactamente ! Y el guerrero el combatiente . Por lógica sabían que el sacrificio no podía tener poderes sobrehumanos debido a que venía de Elihú , y que el sólo recibiría el daño . Entre Caín y yo no había algún orden establecido pero yo decidí adoptar el papel del sacrificio debido a que la maldición de dios decía que cualquiera que lo atacase recibiría siete veces siete el castigo de dios! Entonces Caín quedo como combatiente . A finales 1609 Caín se separo por primera vez de mi y salió tumbo a Japón donde instituyo el colegio de peladores . La idea era apoyar al templo budista con una educación privilegiada para los combatientes ! Compró todos los terrenos que ya conoces , incluso la isla donde estuvimos y los acondicionó , en ese tiempo yo entrene para desarrollar mis poderes de la mejor manera y meditaba para escuchar a dios! Nosotros nos manteníamos en comunicación constante , y tres años después Caín regreso a China . Explico que todos los combatientes después de alcanzar cierto grado debían viajar al colegio donde debían instruirse en artes estéticas y de conocimiento de ciencias e idiomas . Hin acepto ayudar y fue el primer director del colegio que el bautizo como las siete lunas . Nosotros permanecimos en el templo de China cien años más , donde nos levantaron un pequeño recinto llamado " Padres de Hin" tras de una cascada . Ahí habitamos hasta que nos enteramos de la muerte de Hin en 1740 , era la era Edo de Japón , un periodo estable donde nosotros regimos por única ocasión el colegio . Manteníamos comunicación con Roma a distancia pero no informábamos nuestras actividades! En ese tiempo desde China los monjes budistas nos mandaron un prodigio . Una niña de ojos únicos ! Color violeta , cabellos castaños , ella se presentó a nosotros como Séfora hija única de Elisha y Zirusadai. Dijo que el mismo Elisha la había mandado a reunirse con nosotros . Era una criatura hermosa así que yo la acompañe a China y turnándonos nos encargamos de su entrenamiento. Séfora era muy ágil y fuerte , además aprendía rápido ,Caín y yo estábamos embelesados con ella , la tratábamos como una hija y pasamos muchos años juntos . Naturalmente Séfora sólo vivía para combatir pero está no manifestaba ningún nombre y aún así tenía poderes que sobrepasaban a los del mejor estudiante !  
\- era ella caso como yo? - pregunte y Abel me dedico una mirada dulce .  
\- si! Séfora había nacido peleadora en blanco y era el primer registro! Quién sabe cuantos peleadores así había nacido y desperdiciado su potencial por no tener grabado un nombre . Nosotros les denominamos así unos años después . Notamos que Séfora era una combatiente y que aún sin ningún nombre mostraba un gran poder ! Así que decidimos que sólo un sacrificio muy especial podía tenerla , pero Séfora era nuestro tesoro y no se la podamos dar a cualquiera así que decidimos que yo me encargaría del colegio y Caín de buscar descendencia de su sangre directa para ella . Así la sangre poderosa de Caín prevalecería sobre la de Set.  
Fue hasta mitades de ese siglo que Caín encontró a Ramaa. El era su descendiente directo por su tercera línea y lo llevo haya Japón para que Séfora fuera si compañera . En ese tiempo todo fue más fácil , se amaron desde que se vieron y Séfora amaba complacer a Caín . Unos años después tuvieron su descendencia , gemelos idénticos a los que pusieron Turi y Umi , ambos con el mismo nombre "Blessed". De estos Turi eligió el exilio , el deseaba buscar a Elisha y seguir su camino a dios ! En cambio Umi continuo . Séfora lamentablemente sólo vivió 150 años y Ramaa apenas 104 . Repetimos ese esquema de conseguir una esposa para Umi de sangre directa y lo conseguimos . Este se puso un tanto reacio pero al final acepto . De ahí nació su primogénita Natsuki bajo el nombre de "sunrise". Natsuki heredo el colegio a mediados de 1800 pero como era natural desde su nacimiento ya tenía marcado que debía casarse con sangre pura y aunque sabíamos que tenía un sacrificio nunca dejamos de inculcarle el deber de preservar la línea ; tiempo después nosotros regresamos a Roma donde nos dedicamos a ser estudiosos de todo tipo de cosas ! Ciencia , historia , arte , caligrafía , idiomas , matemáticas ... Nos sumergimos más de 50 años en tratar de comprender los nuevos avances , son darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a 1900 !  
Habitamos esa catedral a la que mandamos grabar en piedra una inscripción en latín que dice "A coelo usque ad centrum - Del cielo al centro de la Tierra" es un lugar fantástico que tardo más de cien años en construirse ! En 1930 Natsuki conoció a Hiro, el elegido para marido y aunque parecía no ser de su agrado dos años después estaba preñada ! Ella tuvo a Sora y luego a Ren , Sora no acepto la vida de combatiente y busco su propio camino entre los hijos de Set! En cambio la pequeña Ren fue la sucesora y así de primera línea se paso a segunda línea , pero seguro sabes ya de quién hablo .  
\- Ren era mi bisabuela ! - dije convencido .  
\- exactamente ! Ren tuvo a Shizuku a Shin y a Issei que era tu abuelo .  
Los únicos que siguieron fueron las y los hijos de Ren y la única hija de Issei ... Chouko! Caín analizo las cuatro posibilidades y dios reclamo la vida de tu abuelo cuando tu madre apenas era una niña ! Entonces Chouko se quedo a nuestro cargo . Ese fue el único momento en que nos separamos de nuestros estudios y actividades en Roma . Cuando Chouko vino a nuestro poder y se nos permitió criarla como a una hija! Comenzó una etapa diferente , ella vivió m Roma casi un año y decidimos mudarnos a Japón para que estudiará en el colegio . Chouko nos hacia tan feliz , era como tener una hija nuestra . Fueron años maravillosos sabes ? Chouko era preciosa , una niña simplemente hermosa ! Inteligente , algo reservada y tan talentosa.

Cuando Abel hablaba de mi mama su rostro se iluminaba de una forma diferente , como si de su propia hija se tratase ! Me gustó verla hablar de mi mama . El sueño me una vida y sin quererlo me quede dormido escuchando por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo lo maravillosa que había sido mi mama !


	40. Deseo!

Pasaron varios meses para que pudieran darme de alta , yo le hubiese llamado una alta forzosa ya que Abel apresuró eso y una mañana desperté en un lugar que no era aquel cuarto de hospital . Aún no podía moverme con libertad pero al menos mi cuerpo ya me obedecía más y en cuanto a otro tipo de daño ya había sanado ! El lugar donde estaba ahora mismo era demasiado elegante , una habitación enorme bien pudo haber sido del tamaño de medio campos de baseball ! Las paredes de mármol rosa finamente talladas con grabados finos , cuadros de santos y vírgenes colgaban por todas partes ! Que peculiares eran sus rostros , simple te predicaban un sufrimiento espantoso ! Reconocí algunas formas de pintores famosos como Caravaggio y otros tantos . Los muebles eran de fina madera lustrosa y alfombras mullidas persas y chinas de materiales que nada más con verlos sentías que te gastabas una fortuna . Los ventanales parecían enormes y las pesadas cortinas que los cubrían eran de finas telas gruesas y costosas . Había en el fondo una chimenea estiló gótico antiguo donde habitaba un fuego crepitante , ahí rodeándola , almohadones enormes y algunos sillones antiguos ! Uno de terciopelo rojo me llamo la atención parecía una pieza única sin costuras ! Del lado derecho había una pequeña mesa de te con dos sillas antiguas también y por dios la cama que estaba ocupando era tamaño doble king Size ! Era enorme y el colchón era tan suave y mullido que adivine que era de plumas ! El cobertor eran a fina tela tejida y abajo tenía dos más uno de manta fina y otro de plumas ! Y los almohada se eran muy cómodos , la cama tenía un dosel de color rojo escarlata y al lado una campañilla de servicio , me pareció que se habían equivocado de lugar y habitación y que me había llevado a la de un rey . Con esfuerzos tire de la campanilla y entonces aparecieron dos mucamas con uniformes de servicio color negro y mandiles blancos ,el cabello recogido en una chingo cubierto por una chonguera blanca y me dijeron .  
\- buenos días joven amo ! Que desea desayunar ?  
\- ah? - me quede mirando desconociendo a quién se referían .  
Ellas esperaron pacientemente hasta que yo respondiera.  
\- es... A mi?  
Ellas asintieron y me hicieron una reverencia .  
\- ah no se te verde ! Quizás algo de sumo ! Ah ... Un desayuno tradicional japonés quizás...  
\- de acuerdo joven amo volveremos en un segundo con su permiso!  
Otra reverencia y yo les detuve !  
\- esperen ! Esperen!  
\- si joven amo?  
\- ammmh - dude - me podrían decir que lugar es este ?  
\- el ala oeste joven amo ! Los señores vendrán pronto a usted ! Con su permiso !  
Otra reverencia más ! Que pesado . Me dolía el cuerpo de permanecer acostado e intente levantarme , pero fue una pésima idea por que fui a dar al suelo inmediatamente .  
\- duuuuuele! Que pesado! Carajo!  
\- Soubi? Estas bien?  
Busque de donde venía esa voz conocida y le mire ahí. Caín corrió a ayudarme .  
\- que intentabas hacer Soubi!  
\- volar! - dije sarcásticamente pero fue un error .  
\- vamos Soubi esa no es la manera de volar pero si desea hacerlo te enseñare !  
Jamás debías usa el sarcasmo con los inmortales ! No lo entendían!  
Era increíble lo fuerte que este niño era ! Me levantó como si mi peso no significará nada para sus pequeños brazos . Logre acomodarme en la cama y este se trepo con esfuerzos lo cual era una ironía .  
\- Caín!  
Este extendió su mano y dijo :  
\- cumple mi amado Soubi! Ya me debes muchas no lo crees?  
Tome su pequeña y blanquecina mano y la bese .  
\- Caín dime por favor donde estamos?  
\- es el ala oeste Soubi !  
\- el ala oeste ? En que parte de Japón nos encontramos? Como llegue hasta aquí!  
\- Japón? Soubi estas en Roma !  
\- Roma? - dije aún sin poder creerlo.  
\- si! Estas en nuestra casa ! Ahora tuya ! - dijo sonriendo - estamos tan contentos hacia tanto que no teníamos visitas que incluso el personal está feliz !  
\- pero como llegue aquí?  
\- Abel te trajo ! Había estado sedado ! Seguro te duele todo pero es maravilloso que estés tan recuperado en estos cuatro meses! Soubi estoy tan feliz !  
\- Caín ... Por que me trajeron?  
\- bueno Abel estaba muy preocupada y yo también! Aún necesitas cuidados especiales y considero esto es lo mejor !  
El me miro con sus ojos azules profundos , me recosté en la cama y el a mi lado , parecía un cuadro horriblemente morboso , un adulto acostado con un niño ! El comenzó a acariciar mi pecho y me hacia mimos , yo no estaba tan seguro de querer estar tan lejos de Japón .  
\- descuida , cuando estés sano si deseas regresar , podrás hacerlo por ahora sólo debes pensar en sanar !  
Las empleadas tocaron la puerta pero ahora venían el doble más dos mayordomos ataviados de pingüinos eso me provoco gracia .  
Todos y cada uno de ellos al ver a Caín hicieron reverencia , agacharon la cabeza y no lo miraron .  
\- mi señor , joven amo , su desayuno!  
Estos dejaron dos carros de plata llenos con comida japonesa postres , te verde , y muchos tipos de zumo ! Caray! Eso era exageración ! Sin decir nada se retiraron en un silencio espectral .  
\- vaya ... - exclame y Caín bufó .  
\- ves lo que me refiero ! Todo es tan ceremonial ?  
\- de donde sacan a esas personas?  
\- los altos mandos religiosos del Vaticano los eligen y los entrenan desde niños para servirnos ! Son bien remunerados muchos de ellos podía decirse son ricos pero les gusta servir aquí para vernos . Tienen prohibido verme a los ojos , charlar conmigo y con Abel o incomodar nos , sólo son sombras !  
\- y eso te molesta ?  
\- si! Pase demasiados años aquí Soubi elaborando diarios aburridos y conversando con religiosos pero no es una vida real .  
\- una vida real?  
\- la inmortalidad se puede tornar fastidiosa si te ves envuelto en ese tipo de trato por mucho tiempo. Te sirvo algo?  
Me le quede mirando y le dije burlonamente .  
\- pero aquí tu eres el amo no?  
\- ah pequeño mocoso insensato !  
Este se levantó y me sirvió el desayuno .  
\- y tu? ... Perdón !  
\- no te preocupes ! Es normal !  
\- entonces eres un vampiro ?  
\- dios no! Que broma es esa?  
\- tu ... Tu bebés sangre verdad ?  
\- si pero los vampiros son ficciones humanas absurdas y además están muertos y yo no estoy muerto.  
Su forma de decirlo me causo gracia , era un inmortal poderoso diciendo las cosas más severas como un niño de seis años !  
\- deja de pensar tonterías ! Tu serás muy grande !  
\- como... Como sabes ...  
\- también leo tu mente - dijo haciendo un mohín.  
\- ah?  
\- si desde que nos conocimos ! Sabía lo que pensabas ! Sabía que creías que era una niña ! Se lo que piensas ahora ! Tuenye permanece abierta a mi .  
\- no ! No puedes !  
\- si !  
\- mmmmh ! Veamos que estoy pensando !  
-ah? Quieres jugar esa bobería?  
Asentí y comencé a pensar en que desearía para la comida huevos tibios .  
\- puedes pedirlos al personal y los harán! Los huevos tibios son cosas sencilla !  
Luego pensé en el sillón rojo.  
\- es de la revolución francesa ! Hecho especialmente para nosotros por tapiceros franceses !  
Luego pensé en mi madre , y esto le hizo poner una mueca de dolor!  
\- mi amada niña ! Mi Chouko !  
\- lo siento Caín ! No quise ...  
\- Soubi nuestro dolor es el mismo ! Tu perdiste una madre yo a una hija - dijo tomando mi mano- vamos debes descansar !  
\- pero...  
\- vamos Soubi ! Acabas de salir del hospital !  
Tuve que acceder el jalo la campañilla y los sirvientes entraron sigilosamente , el dijo unas palabras en un idioma que yo identificaría como italiano .  
Los sirvientes se llevaron el carro con comida aún en silencio y otros avivaron el fuego ! Luego se marcharon !  
\- me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas ! - dijo y se acurrucó a mi lado . Parecía más un cuadro donde yo podría ser un padre joven acostando a su pequeño hijo que lo que era .  
Por el verano italiano ya podía levanta me y andar distancias cortas! Un lugar simplemente espléndido como había dicho Abel . Está se la pasaba todo el día en la oficina contestando correos , llamando a lugares lejanos en lenguas diversas y hablando con los visitantes que pudiéramos tener .  
Un lugar simplemente hermoso. En la puerta de piedra de la catedral está el grabado de "A coelo usque ad centrum " que Abel me había platicado una catedral es la entrada , muros de piedra y luego al final a la derecha una pequeña puerta de madera conduce a los jardines enormes frescos y con fuentes de mármol blanco y figurillas , kioscos y bancas de mármol y piedra . Un patio para la parte norte y más jardines para la sur , que se extendían hasta un pequeño lago ,enfrente tachonada contra el cielo italiano se alza la mansión ! Una espléndida mansión italiana decorada con los motivos típicos del alto renacimiento una entrada de piedra que guardaba una puerta enorme de madera perfectamente conservada . Pero en sí ,si visitas cada ala de la mansión podrás dar cuenta de que en si hay cuatro puertas por donde entrar, toda la mansión estaba decorada de forma exquisita y conservadora , posee frescos en los techos , cuatro alas que son enormes mansiones por separado , cada ala cuenta con unos 16 a 18 habitaciones del tamaño promedio de la que yo ocupaba , tenían ahí reliquias antiguas y más aparte cada ala tenía su cocina , su biblioteca , su comedor y sala de reuniones además de las habitaciones como baños y estudios y un salón de baile a dos niveles de estilo georgiano y cada ala se juntaba en una parte de la estancia central que daba unos fantasiosos jardines, con centenares de caprichosos juegos de agua, como fuentes, estanques, grutas, ninfas, dragones, caballos alados y un órgano hidráulico.  
Definitivamente yo estaba idiotizado y trataba de no perderme en ese paraíso . Los días habían sido días buenos , yo y Caín pasábamos gran parte del día en la mansión el oculto del sol y yo hacia de su compañía , pintando , leyendo en la biblioteca, haciendo mis terapias de rehabilitación o dormido! Abel por el día se encerraba en su estudio y hacia todas las cosas legales y trámites que requería , gestionaba asuntos importantes y atendía a los pocos invitados . Por la noche era cuando la mansión estaba más viva que nunca ! Abel se reunía con nosotros y salíamos a pasear a los jardines , andábamos en el lago , teníamos charlas hasta bien entrada la noche , jugábamos todo tipo de juegos e incluso salíamos a pasear por la cuidad . Usualmente los humanos nos cuesta el cambio pero cuando es un cambio de ese tipo uno se acostumbra rápido . Yo tenía ahora ropas finas , mis protectores no escatimaban en mi vestimenta , ni en mi salud , incluso en mi higiene . Yo me bañaba con los jabones perfumados más exclusivos de Italia en una tina enorme con agua de manantial especial .  
En muy poco tiempo mi piel y mi cabello tenían una apariencia única . Mi piel era pura y suave y mi cabello perfumado y sedoso .  
Tenía diez empleados sólo para mi disposición personal y un chofer con uno de sus tantos rolls royce asignado a mi servicio . Ningún clérigo me había reprochado el estar ahí pues con sólo ser descendiente de Caín yo tenía una especie de " derecho real " a gozar de todo eso .  
Esos días fueron muy felices y en verdad goce la compañía de mis protectores . Una noche mientras jugaba go contra Caín en definitiva me venció el sueño y termine dormido . De alguna manera desperté por la madrugada en mi habitación y repuesto del sueño ! Salí de esta a buscar a mis anfitriones y entonces pude identificar sus voces , ellos estaban en la biblioteca del ala oeste donde se encontraba mi habitación .  
\- perdóname hermano ! Perdóname es sólo que estoy tan cansada de estar aquí! Aún tengo miedo de cosas de la infancia ! Cosas bobas pero ... Perdóname Caín !  
\- Abel ! Siento más que nadie tu sufrimiento y no me gusta no poder hacer algo al respecto ! - dijo Caín tranquilamente  
\- Caín! Nunca me dejes ! Si tienes que dejarme ... Sólo veté ! Desearía que sólo te fueras ... ! - ella estaba llorando? - por que aunque te vayas tu presencia de quedara conmigo !  
\- Abel! ...  
\- perdóname ! Es que ... He permanecido tanto tiempo aquí! Y recordar toda la historia !  
\- lo se ! Mi amada hermana tu solías fascinarme sabes ? Toda esa vida en ti , todo eso que irradiabas! Ahora estas atrapada por esa vida que dejamos atrás Abel!  
\- oh hermano ! Esa voz tuya ! Esa voz es la que ha ahuyentado todo rastro de cordura en mi!  
Cain beso a Abel en los labios , fue un beso tan casto y dulce que me sentí culpable de mirarles .  
\- Abel !  
\- Caín , No me hagas caso soy tonta y lloro por todo!  
\- pero...  
\- por favor ! Bien sabes que por mucho tiempo estuve sola sin ti y eso fue lo peor , que cielo puedo desear si no es a tu lado ! Caín es mi turno de secar tus lágrimas y luchar contra tus miedos ...  
Caín tomó la mano de Abel , depósito un beso en esta y le dijo .  
\- Abel , tu has estado sosteniendo mi mano todo este tiempo!  
La escena me partió en corazón y decidí marcharme a los jardines a llorar mi propia pena .  
Así se supone debería ser un sacrificio y un combatiente ! Yo había dado todo por Seimei , pero ahora sólo quería borrar mi marca . Por que no tenía yo un sacrificio así? El dolor físico era tan soportable , pero el dolor de lo que Seimei me había hecho no! Maldición!  
\- Soubi !  
La voz de Caín se escucho y yo trate de ubicarle .  
\- Caín donde estas? Dónde...  
El salió detrás de una escultura de un David y de posicionó delante de mi .  
\- todo lo que has escuchado te ha herido verdad?  
\- de que hablas ? - dije intentando aparentar no saber nada !  
\- ah ! Soubi tus pensamientos se podían escuchar por toda la catedral - dijo tomándome dulcemente de las mejillas- tu nos viste y Abel se sintió muy apenada por eso !  
\- perdón no quería que eso sucediese ! No intentaba espiar ...  
\- lo sabemos Soubi además bien sabes que ninguna habitación está cerrada para ti! Pero mira ahora has recordado a Aoyagi y eso te ha puesto así !  
\- por que discutían de esa forma ?  
\- Soubi , recuerdas que ya te había dicho que algunas veces las existencia inmortal puede ser algo muy pesado ?  
Asentí .  
\- bien pues a mi pobre Abel le ha tocado la parte más terrible . Ella no está viva como sabes pero ella es mi contacto con el mundo . La mayoría de los trámites y gestiones las hace Abel o los ministros del Vaticano debido a que yo...- su pequeño puño se apretó - ...tengo está apariencia . Vamos quién querría tratar con un niño! Abel puede jugar con la mente de los demás y convencerlos de que es mi madre pero ... Mi maldición me impide poder mostrar alguna otra apariencia . Ante los ojos de cualquiera sólo ven esto ! Es por eso que ella hace todos los trámites y labores pesadas , ella está más en contacto con todo lo exterior que yo ! El mundo actual es una pesada carga para ella ... Y en eso lamentablemente no puedo ayudarla ! Han muerto unos parientes y ella tiene que gestionar todo eso , a veces creo que ella desea ya regresar a dios!  
\- pero ...tu?  
\- yo...  
Este me acerco a su rostro , casi podía saborear su dulce aliento .  
\- Soubi , yo me quedare aquí hasta que el sol se apague ! Es tan triste saber que quiero ayudar a mi hermana pero ... No se como ! Quisiera pedir misericordia para ella pero... No se como !  
A mi mente vino una frase y el recuerdo de Seimei...  
" Soubi quiero amarte pero no se como"  
\- aún escuchas la voz de dios?  
El asintió suavemente .  
\- si , a veces !  
\- entonces debes orar por ella ! A veces yo... Pedía por que Seimei estuviese bien ! Por que ... Encontrara su camino! No siempre pero ... Si a veces ! Supongo que como escribiste en uno de tus diarios , soy solo una pequeña mancha curiosa que ha estado al día en la órbita de esa persona ! Como imantado !  
\- Soubi ! - dijo sonriéndome - eres tan lindo y tienes tanta razón ! Supongo que es cosa de un instante perder la fe !  
\- como es la voz de dios? Supongo es fascinante !  
\- nunca la has escuchado?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- seguro que sí pero no has prestado atención .  
\- hablas de la voz de dios como si supieras que la he experimentado antes.  
\- y por que no?  
\- por que no estaría permitido a un mortal !  
Este sonrió y dijo :  
\- eres mi sangre Soubi ! Vamos es tiempo de que duermas !  
Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a mi habitación.  
\- Caín - dije antes de que este se despidiera de mi - quizás por que no soy digno !  
\- Soubi , no creo seas indigno de escuchar a dios!


	41. He regresado! La promesa

Desde ese día había comenzado a pensar constantemente en Seimei . Me preguntaba si el pensaba en mi , si me había buscado ? Si Yo le hacia falta ?! Luego evitaba la situación ya que Caín y Abel podían leer me la mente con facilidad y no quería que pensaran que yo era molesto o mal agradecido , la pasaba maravillosamente en su compañía pero ... En mi cuello un lazo cicatrizado me reclamaba seguir a Seimei hasta el final !  
Para mi cumpleaños número 20 , no escatimaron en gastos mis benefactores ; por que había descubierto que en realidad ese misterioso fondo de estudios ellos lo ponían . De igual manera ellos me hubieran pagado una mansión que el cuarto que rentaba , incluso me la ofrecieron pero le negué . Supongo no era mi gustó .  
Mi cumpleaños sería el sábado , pero desde dos semanas antes las muestras de afecto no se hicieron esperar , tomamos un jet privado a Venecia y ahí pasamos siete noches . Además de que me patrocinaron un curso de siete días de arte en Venecia donde nos dedicamos a pintar por todo Venecia paisajes , personas , algunos retratos y copias de pinturas . Eso sucedía en el día y de noche salíamos a tomar o bueno yo nada más , charlábamos , pintaba ! Pinte muchísimo esa semana ! Me reconcilie con la pintura se podría decir , y es que Venecia era tan exquisita que mis dedos se movían solos . Después de Venecia regresar a la catedral no me pareció tan maravilloso, había quedado prendado del romanticismo de sus canales.  
Venecia había sido como estar cerca del centro mismo del amor, esa semana me había librado de mis penas , incluso de Seimei ! Había estado volando con los propias alas . No sabía nada del dolor , no la desdicha , sólo éramos Venecia y yo ! Esa semana incluso parecía gustarme a mi mismo en mi reflejo ! Me gustaba lo que el espejo me mostraba , un yo más feliz? Poco a poco iba creyendo , las personas y sus rostros no existían ni contaban ! Me parecía ser más fuerte , los minutos perdían valor y las horas no pasaban y mis dudas se iban disipando . Esa semana en Venecia estuve tan cerca de ...  
\- Soubi?  
\- Abel!  
\- que sucede ?  
\- ah? Nada ... Emh por que ...  
\- Soubi no has salido a pasear a los jardines desde que llegamos de Venecia!  
\- ah! No, no te preocupes .  
\- también ha roto tu corazón verdad?  
\- ah?  
\- cuando fui por primera vez Venecia rompió mi corazón también. Los canales , la lluvia italiana y los balcones oliendo a jazmín , las inscripciones en el libro de los besos , los cielos , las flores! Que cerca está Venecia del amor no crees?  
Asentí .  
\- ah pero mi amado Soubi yo he visto esa mirada ! Esa mirada tuya sabes ? Estabas tan cerca de gustarte en el espejo cierto? Pero dudaste , y luego lloraste ! Casi estuviste en el alma misma del amor  
Y en ese momento no supiste de dolor alguno pero todo eso se te escapo Soubi!  
\- Abel ! - suspire - es que creí ver todo más claro ! Como si el velo del mundo se me revelara !  
-ah mi pequeño estuviste tan cerca del amor , que lo que viste fue el futuro no pensado ! Y yo te vi ese día ... Tan hermoso como un ángel llorando la belleza verdadera . Por eso eres un gran combatiente por que el amor puede tomar tu mano ! Por que puedes parecer un niño pequeño y pensar con la cabeza de un anciano! Mi amado Soubi ! Debes creer! Debes hacerte más fuerte y no dudar! Cuantas veces has estado tan cerca del amor? Del amor a ti !  
\- ah? Pero yo...  
\- mi amado Soubi , está semana es tu cumpleaños y quiero que seas muy feliz , dime que deseas! Regresar a Venecia ?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- dime lo que deseas Soubi y será tuyo , dímelo , mi amado Soubi, casi tan cerca de abrazar al amor y se escapó !  
\- no deseó nada! Estaré bien.  
Le sonríe convencido pero en era cierto lo que ella decía , yo estuve cerca del amor ! Había vivido sumergido casi por un instante en el , si es que estuve cerca ! Pero no podía hacer más ...  
La semana de mi cumpleaños daríamos tres fiestas una el martes para los obispos , miembros de las diferentes órdenes y el mismísimo papa! Esa fue una gran fiesta! Comenzó a las ocho de la noche y acabo hasta el amanecer .  
El jueves por la noche fue la segunda fiesta , pero está fue en un salón reservado ya que nadie que fuera ajeno a la iglesia podía pasar a la catedral del cielo y la tierra, en esta se invitaron miembros del parlamento , del gremio artístico y del político . Abel - sama como la llamaban muchos y su hijo más pequeño Luciano, que era como se hacia pasar Caín presentaban a su sobrino más destacado ... Yo!  
Abel era una experta para jugar con las mente de las personas incluso las más reacias a creer en sus palabras . Ella decía tener 28 pero vamos lucía como una teenager ! Entonces es donde sus poderes entraban en el juego su poder mental de hacerles ver que tenía esa edad . Tal y como había sucedido con el policía hacia tanto tiempo. Ahora comprendía mejor todo!  
Esa fiesta también fue maravillosa ! No podría negarlo , fue un gran distractor en mi cabeza !  
El sábado era mi cumpleaños y esa fiesta sería de tres . Antes del alba Caín y Abel me felicitaron y me indicaron que la reunión sería en cuanto el sol se pusiera pero como primer regalo y para que no me sintiera sólo dijeron que tenía una cita a las doce ! Luego de esto se retiraron a ocultarse del sol que ese día amenazaba con ser una mañana muy soleada.  
A las doce en punto un vehículo paso por mi y me condujo al museo Chiaramonti donde me escoltaron hasta una de las salas que se prestaban para recibir exhibiciones exclusivas . Yo iba vestido notablemente a la altura de la situación una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros , un suéter negro en los hombros .  
\- buenas tardes joven amo! - dijo el director del museo .  
\- buenas tardes !  
\- primero que nada permítame desearle que tenga usted un feliz cumpleaños ! Esperemos sea de su agrado , nuestro pequeño obsequio! No fue fácil conseguirlo pero lo hicimos y nos sentimos complacidos , de que nos honre con su presencia !  
Ahora entendía por que Caín detestaba tanto la adulación ! Era muy amable pero no me gustaba tanto formalismo !  
\- por favor si necesita algo no dude en llamarme ! Estaré a su completa disposición .  
\- ah?  
Este tomó la puerta de el salón y la abrió . Luego me hizo la señal de que entrara , yo obedecí . Las luces se encendieron y casi me caigo de la impresión! Como era esto posible ? Como...  
Ante mis ojos estaba la exposición de los puntos de luz en los lepidópteros !  
\- pero... Pero...  
\- Abel-sama consigue todo lo que desea joven amo ! Ella dijo que sus ojos necesitaban ver esto y sus deseó son órdenes !  
\- buenos días ! - un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios , de unos treinta y tantos se acerco a nosotros , traía una vestimenta bastante casual y su mirada lucía agotada , cuando estuvimos frente a frente me extendió la mano en señal de saludo- así que usted es el joven Agatsuma !  
\- Hai- asentí y le devolví el apretón .  
\- bueno ! Bueno ! Si que es joven! Mi nombre es Darren James !  
\- es usted el autor cierto?  
\- si! Bueno supongo!  
\- vaya !  
\- bien joven amo por favor si necesita algo dígamelo!  
Y diciendo esto y haciendo una reverencia se marchó !  
\- que tío tan más loco? Bueno me encanta Italia pero es que no comprendo a las personas !  
Comenzamos a pasear por el salón y pude observar por completo la exposición ! Era tan asombrosa como lo pensaba . Había lepidópteros de todo tipo ! En diferentes ángulos y con diferentes ángulos de luz y estilos de pintura .  
\- disculpe ! Usted estudio en la real academia de las artes en Londres verdad ?  
\- si!  
\- debió ser maravilloso! Debió ser un prodigio!  
\- no ! Nada más lejos de la verdad !  
\- pero sus cuadros ! Son hermosos ! Están vivos !  
\- las mariposas lo están ! Dime algo muchacho! Bueno siento no poder ser tan formal como a ustedes los japoneses les gusta pero , no estoy acostumbrado sabes ?  
\- está bien!  
\- entonces... Dime algo! Te gustan las mariposas ?  
\- no! Las detesto!  
\- jajajaja vaya entonces no entiendo !  
\- son frágiles y detestable mente bellas !  
\- sabes que eso no es verdad! No quiero contradecir a un niño de buena posición pero ... Las mariposas son tan fuertes como bellas !  
\- eso lo dice por que son su fascinación !  
\- lo digo por que el poder de lo bello es que nadie se atreve a despreciar le o destruirlo .  
\- ah?  
\- míralo por ese lado ! La belleza nos domina ! Tu pintas?  
Le mire, no sabía que repondré , este fijo la mirada en mi y entonces asentí .  
\- por que pintas ?  
\- por que me gusta  
\- si! Emmhh pero por que te gusta ?  
\- puedo decir como me siento con mis pinturas ! Es como salirse de uno mismo!  
\- entiendo ese sentimiento ! Es tan relajante . Saber que tus ojos perciben el mundo de una manera tan real ! Tan lógica y tan fuerte que con una mirada tuya puedes impactar al mundo!  
\- si! Si lo es!  
\- entonces entiendes que para el pintor la belleza es lo primordial ! No importa si muchos creen que lo que pintas es horrible o sienten desprecio por ello . Uno debe sacar esa belleza del mundo y aprovecharse de eso . La  
Belleza no siempre es deleite, gozo o satisfacción!  
\- las cosas más bellas pueden destruir .  
Este asintió .  
Era bastante apuesto ! Le mire bien , tenía toda la pinta de un vagabundo bien vestido !  
\- tu mismo ! Tu mismo mi pequeño amigo ! Eres demasiado bello !  
Dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros . Me senté en una de las bancas y respire hondo , se me antojaba ese hombre , se me antojaba su alma , entonces el me descubrió.  
\- eres más hermoso cuando sufres y necesitas ser controlado ! Sufres demasiado y necesitas más que nadie el control que ejercen los demás sobre ti, pero eso te da un poder excelente, te hace más fuerte . Ahora bien tengo una propuesta para tu fina persona !  
\- acepto! - dije mirando uno de sus cuadros , mi preferido , una mariposa monarca en todo su esplendor ! Sentí la luz que reflejaba como si me perforara el cuerpo . Dios! Este hombre me había excitado con sus palabras .  
\- así? Sin saber que te voy a pedir ! - dijo hablándome al oído- quizás sea algo que un varón de tu clase no quiera y al final todo se quedara en mera ilusión!  
Le mire disgustado y me incorpore , le tome de la muñeca y salimos de inmediato hasta el vehículo ; cuando este estaba en marcha vislumbre al encargado del museo que salía a toda prisa a despedirme pero ya estábamos bastante lejos para notar su pequeña figura .  
Le lleve al hotel más cercano , no era muy lujoso pero eso no importaba , pague con la tarjeta que Abel me había dado por si sucedía una emergencia y está era una de soledad .  
\- espera niño estas seguro de esto?  
Dijo el hombre cuando le tumbe en la cama y cerré con llave . No le respondí, para qe ? No necesitábamos hablar ! Me le lance a besos encima . Sabía que buscaba lo que no encontraría ,pero las mariposas ! Esas mariposas que sus manos creaban , la luz en ellas era lo que me había excitado .  
Este estaba bajo de mi pero en un movimiento brusco me mandó al suelo y se puso arriba . Tomó mis muñecas y las aprisiono mientras me besaba el cuello apasionadamente  
\- eres muy hermoso niño ! Pero esto podría estar mal !  
Me arranco el pantalón con una mano y abrió la camisa con la otra . Que puedo decir de la ropa interior , no recuerdo ni su paso sólo me acuerdo que me dio media vuelta y este metió su lengua en mi entrada y yo me aferre a la moqueta del piso lo más que pude .  
Me tomó por las cadera firmemente y separo mis piernas . Trazó un camino de besos de mi trasero hasta mi nuca y me dijo :  
\- aún estas a tiempo de pedir piedad pequeño muerde almohadas !  
Me sentí furico por el sobrenombre e intente zafarme de sus manos pero este me tomó por la barbilla y dijo :  
\- ah no lo creo ! No lo creo ! Mis manos pueden ser delicadas pero son fuertes lindura!  
Este me embistió sin precaución y solté un gemido terrible ! Se sentía bien pero dolía , quizás por eso se sentía bien!  
Sus manos! Dios ! Que manos! Manos de pintor , estas soltaron un poco mi cadera y se pasaron a mis pezones mientras las embestidas continuaban .Puedo decir que sus manos hacían por si solas un trabajo excelente ! Muchas veces Ritsu había logrado despertar muchas sensaciones en mi pero , este hombre y sus dedos eran tan precisos que sabía que si me concentraba sólo en el toque de sus manos acabaría corriéndome ! Pero ya era muy tarde estaba a punto de explotar y lo hice . Este me soltó y caí de cara contra la moqueta . Estaba exhausto !  
Me quede tendido ahí y este se salió inmediatamente .  
\- si quieres puedes terminar - le dije sintiendo pena por sólo haberme preocupado por mi propio placer .  
\- no sientas remordimiento lindura -dijo poniéndose su ropa interior y su pantalón- los hombres no son mi gusto!  
Rodé y le mire intrigado .  
\- entonces !  
\- fue tu belleza lo que es mi gustó ! En sí descubrí por que las detestas!  
\- ah?  
\- si! - dijo sonriendo - las mariposas !  
\- ah si ? - dije aburrido - por que será?  
\- por que eres como una ! Solemos detestar lo que se nos parece !  
\- en que sentido afirmas que soy como una ?  
\- eres muy hermoso , también muy frágil y a la vez muy poderoso, eres una belleza que invita a ser atrapada y retenida bajo cualquier medio. Demasiado de esos atributos !  
Me molesto su comentario y me quede tendido ahí!  
\- píntame entonces como a uno de tus cuadros !  
\- ah?  
\- si de verdad crees lo que dices entonces píntame ! No me moveré !  
\- no tengo material pero ...sería muy bueno en alguna otra ocasión!  
Me incorpore y busque mi teléfono . Llame al chofer y le pedí que bajará mi equipo del maletero , siempre lo llevaba ahí por si me daban ganas de pintar . Desde Venecia había retomado el gusto de pintar casi diario. El chofer subió de inmediato y se lo lance a la cara luego me tumbe en la cama.  
\- vaya! Estas hablando en serio !  
Asentí .  
\- por que tendría que hacerlo? - dijo este .  
\- por que has obtenido lo que deseabas !  
\- ah si y que podría ser eso?- dijo devolviéndome la ironía .  
\- mi belleza! He estado bajo tu cuerpo !  
\- dime algo ! Siempre consigues todo lo que te propones?  
\- no! Por eso es que te lo pido ahora !  
\- vaya ! Bueno si me lo pide un niño bonito como tu ...  
Este tomó el bastidor ya preparado y abrió la cartera con los lápices y pinceles ... Yo acabe por dormir una siesta de un buen rato !  
Cuando desperté estaba el crepúsculo y la habitación estaba sola , me despabile rápidamente y le busque pero ya no estaba , más aún ahí estaban todas mis cosas completas y el bastidor , recargado mirando hacia la pared ; corrí aún desnudo y le voltee .  
Una revelación ante mi . Un retrato perfecto de mi ; me pareció que tenía un toque romántico , ahí estaba yo plasmado desnudo y sumido en sueños , el verme así me partió el corazón ! El había dibujado atrás de mi unas alas de monarca ! En la parte inferior derecha decía: Para mi hermoso niño que se convirtió en una flor que vuela !

James ! Por que ?  
Me vestí y regrese al museo pero este ya estaba cerrado . No quise importunar con mi presencia a nadie más , pero estaba triste y sin control alguno. Comencé a beber cerveza y a reflexionar que había sucedido. Había pasado en caso un año de esclavo de Seimei el cual me había apostado y me había dejado pelear sólo , me había rebajado y humillado a ser un niño rico viviendo en Italia? Pero ... Pero el dinero no era mío , nada era mío! Era de Abel y Caín ! Yo no tenía nada ! No tenía sacrificio ! No tenía el amor de Seimei ! Nunca había conseguido el de Ritsu ! Entonces... Que era mío ?  
Salí tambaleándome del lugar y llegue borracho a la mansión .  
\- Soubi!  
\- lo siento mi señora! - dijo el chofer a Abel - el joven no quería desistir de acudir a un sitio a beber .  
\- Abel ...  
Todo me era ajeno excepto la cama donde fui depositado recuerdo que Abel pidió a la servidumbre que se retirase y me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos .  
\- Soubi ... Que ha sucedido?  
\- Abel ... Lo siento , siento todo lo que he hecho ! Soy un bastardo desagradecido !  
\- Soubi - dijo ella mirándome y yo comencé a reír como poseído yo reía a carcajadas mientras unas enormes lágrimas caían de mis ojos.  
Ella se trepo a mi lado y me dijo :  
\- Soubi , estas angustiado !  
\- Abel , alguna vez has deseado desaparecer?  
Ella me miro y asintió .  
\- a veces ser inmortal es una carga muy pesada ! Pero tu eres demasiado joven mi amado Soubi ! Demasiado para desear algo así !  
Me acurruque a su lado abrazando mis rodillas .  
\- sabes ... Siempre pensé que no era tan malo estar con Ritsu ! A veces el era bueno conmigo ... Hasta que me regalo a Seimei ! Luego pensaba que Seimei me amaría , después de todo el me había deseado no? Que importaba las humillaciones , el me amaba! Pero el ... Me apostó ! El me apostó! Y ese día el ... Se fue ! Me abandono , Abel todos lo hacen ! Me abandonan me dejan ! Seimei lo hizo ! Ritsu lo hizo y mis padres también !  
\- Soubi , si de algo sirve nosotros jamás lo haremos ! Siempre estaremos contigo ! Y me duele por que se que para que puedas encontrar el amor por ti y ser libre , tendré que dejarte ir .  
\- ah? Me vas a abandonar también!  
\- no! No mi amado , tu te irás por que sabes que has tratado tan duro de decirte a ti mismo que Seimei no significa nada ! Has tratado de olvidar y has dicho a tu mente y a tu corazón que el de ha ido pero eso no funciona Soubi ! Tu deseas ser controlado ! Tu necesitas ser controlado por que así es tu naturaleza y así fue reafirmada por Ritsu , ese malvado hombre que rompió tu corazón por primera vez ! Eres tan fuerte y necesitas tanta protección de alguien que es imposible que seas feliz a nuestro lado ! Ti deseas seguir al lado de Seimei por que el sigue a tu lado en tu corazón ! Yo hubiese querido estar presente en toda tu vida , y si te marchas estaremos muy solos , pero Soubi debe aprender a dejar ir.

Me sentí avergonzado de que supiera todo lo que yo deseaba , en realidad sólo deseaba volver a Seimei ! Después de todo era suyo! Cerré los ojos e intente conciliar el sueño , ella me acariciaba el cabello.

Apenas por el amanecer me quede dormido , lo último que escuche fue que Caín entro y Abel se separo de mi lado .  
\- es tiempo!  
\- fue maravilloso ! Fue casi un año espléndido y es más de lo que pudiese haberle pedido a dios!  
\- debiéramos marcharnos !  
\- que estilo tan pórtico mi querida Abel marcharnos con la luz del alba , antes de que despierte !  
\- no despertara hermano ! Está rendido !  
Sentí como alguien besaba mi frente , quería quedarme despierto por más tiempo ! Quería agradecerles pero sentía que todo se acababa , que el mundo se desvanecía en una cortina de humo y que yo ignoraba el por que me volvería loco por nada!


	42. Rogarte que me hagas sitio en tus besos

Desperté por la tarde y el servicio me sirvió la comida como siempre . Di un paseo por los jardines y como sabía que aún era de día sólo espere a que Caín y Abel salieran en la belleza del crepúsculo a hacerme compañía pero en el crepúsculo no sucedió . Comenzaba a desesperarme y decidí ir a buscar Abel a su estudio , seguro estría sumergida entre montañas de papeles , pero me equivoque de nuevo ! Ella no estaba ahí, el lugar estaba cerrado! Busque a Caín en la biblioteca del ala sur y tampoco estaba ! También cerradas ! Caso todas las alas estaban cerradas excepto la mía ! Todas las habitaciones del ala que yo ocupaba estaban abiertas ! Me costó un poco encontrar al personal que se miraba más relajado pero el verme se volvieron a tensar !  
\- joven amo ! Se le ofrece algo?  
\- donde están? - exigí .  
\- los señores? - respondió el mayordomo .  
\- Hai!  
\- los señores se fueron !  
\- se fueron? Donde?  
\- no lo sabemos joven amo!  
\- como que no lo saben? Deben saberlo!  
\- lo siento joven amo pero los señores jamás nos dicen a donde van!  
\- por cuanto tiempo?  
\- tampoco sabemos !  
\- ah?  
\- hay veces que ellos se ausentan por días , meses o años !  
\- que?  
\- pero ellos dejaron en el kiosco del ala norte algo para usted ! Nos lo pidieron que le preparáramos para una cena ! Por favor joven amo vaya a cambiarse .  
Obedecí aunque no sabía que tipo de cosa habían dejado para mi en el kiosco del ala norte . Quizás sería uno de ellos ! Quizás sería Seimei ! Por que se había ido? De verdad se habían ido?  
Llegue al ala norte y tome rumbo hacia el kiosco , estaba un camino bellamente alumbrado por farolas y listones . Yo me había vestido con un traje de cachemira azul y una camisa blanca . Abel tenía gustos muy exquisitos y ella había seleccionado personalmente y con sumo cuidado cada una de las prendas de mi armario . No había cosa que Abel no hubiera hecho como una madre .  
Al fin llegue al kiosco y había una mesa espléndida putea con comida y bebida , cigarrillos y dulces y dos sillas una vacía y la otra que contenía un paquete enorme forrada de blanco con listones púrpuras . En la mesa había una carta y un sobre largo .  
Destape primero el enorme paquete que estaba cuidadosamente recargado en la silla de enfrente . Cuando mis ojos vieron lo que era no podía creerlo . Maldición!  
El bellísimo cuando de la mariposa monarca de la exposición de James ! Hasta abajo tenía la inscripción monarca y su firma . Me senté en la silla de enfrente y no pude evitar lagrimear como tonto ! Era mi pintura preferida .  
Luego me calme y tome el sobre blanco , era un ticket de avión abierto lo que quería decir que podía utilizarlo para viajar a donde quisiera, aunque sólo era la ida . Suspire y lo deje a un lado luego tome el sobre , por un momento supe que sería eso . Efectivamente , unas hojas impregnadas con la letra de Abel y otras de Caín me decían que eran cartas de despedida .  
Leí primero la de Abel .

Mi amado Soubi:  
Estaba desesperada por saber que tenía que marcharme de tu lado ! Me has dado a mi y a Caín el mejor año! Hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de tanta alegría que me hiciste sentir viva de nuevo ! Muchas gracias .  
Ahora es tiempo de que tu busques como sentirte mejor. Como estar cerca de ese amor en el que casi te viste sumergido en Venecia , se que entre más tratas y más lejos deseas llegar solamente sigues más ciego son encontrar una salida y también se que de alguna manera de que tu darías tu alma por aquella persona que amas , pero a veces mi amado Soubi debes aprender a hacerte a un lado , e intentar liberarte de tus ataduras para así poder abrir los ojos . Nadie te posee Soubi ! Nadie puede romper tu corazón ! Sólo Soubi debe saber que debe hacer el ... De alguna manera tienes que protegerlo no lo crees? Soubi tu como tu madre estas hecho de metales preciosos para brillar! Nadie te posee Chouko ! Nadie puede romper tu corazón ! Soubi las desviaciones de la naturaleza son indiscutibles y no se pueden cambiar , tu eres como los metales preciosos , eres natural y hermoso y fuiste creado para eso ... Para ser poderoso y único pero así como la naturaleza no controla quién explotara y de que manera esos metales preciosos de la misma manera ni Caín ni yo decidimos tu vida , si Seimei es lo que Soubi desea , Soubi es el único que decide ! Lamentablemente Seimei está enfermo de tu poder y eso es terrible . La codicia humana es una enfermedad terrible !  
Te dejo este número , se que estarás ansioso por agradecer al señor James que haya decidido vendernos el cuadro , el no vende nunca sus cuadros de exposición sabes? Le ofrecimos bastante pero de había negado pero en cuanto supo que era para ti tuvimos que rogarle aceptara algo a cambio !  
Te amo y te amaré siempre , nos veremos pronto y cuando suceda quiero verte sonreír.  
Con amor Abel !  
En un pañuelo perfumado estaba el número privado de Darren James , el pintor de mi exposición favorita y el que me había cogido sin más aviso.  
Continúe con la carta de Caín , su fina caligrafía pudo haberle delatado en edad! Cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde que le conocí , creyéndolo una pequeña niña , en ese entonces yo también era un niño y jamás di cuenta de que todos aquellos peligros de los que se hablaba en el colegio se referían a el! Quizás si lo hubiese sabido si le hubiera temido!

Mi amado Soubi ;  
Se que estarás confundido y atormentado en estos momentos , se que difícilmente entenderás pro que Abel y yo nos marchamos de tu lado pero también se que entiendes que te amamos y que no hay nada más difícil que dejar lo que uno más ama . Soubi que raro y hermoso es incluso vivir no lo crees? Tu vida misma es una prueba de la existencia de dios y para ser honestos no puedo tolerar que Ritsu haya sido tan imbécil e irresponsable con mi tesoro más preciado . Soubi este no es un adiós ! Regresare por ti , tu eres mi sangre y no sólo eso te he elegido para mi marcando te con ella ! Así que durante este tiempo quiero que comprendas el verdadero valor y coraje ! El coraje que necesitas ,Soubi necesitas aprender el coraje que tienen las estrellas antes de morir , cuando su masa es muy pequeña estas se apagan en paz pero si su nada es muy grande , su agonía es mucho más violenta ,la densidad final es enorme, los núcleos no pueden resistir y el corazón de la estrella se convierte en un núcleo gigante de neutrones. El derrumbe causó una terrible explosión, que proyectará las capas superiores de la estrella al espacio y que brillará en el cielo, una supernova. Si está tiene más de 5 veces la masa del Sol, el colapso es muy violento. No se puede detener. El corazón de la estrella se convierte en un agujero negro. La violencia de la caída produce una gran explosión , una supernova se esparcirá, cientos de miles de millones de kilómetros, la siembra en el medio interestelar de elementos pesados producidos durante la vida de la estrella durante la explosión. Tu eres demasiado grande Soubi ! Tu valor debe ser igual al de la supernova ! Además debes aprender a ser eterno como la luz ! Que aún después de la muerte continúa interminablemente ! La luz sigue si camino ! Y tu mi amado eso eres , eres luz ! La siguiente vez que nos encontremos sea para siempre y te explicare el universo , te enseñare a escuchar la voz de dios ! Soubi me amaras? Me odiarás? No podia dejar de preguntar y daría cualquier cosa por escucharte decir que me amarás y que estaremos juntos pero sólo puedo esperar que por tu parte así sea ! Ahora tu eres mi universo mi amado Soubi ! Eres el único universo que me interesa , sólo las cosas importantes en el universo y el universo mismo fue hecho para ser vistas por tus hermosos ojos!  
Te amo  
Caín.  
Pd. Mi amada Chouko dejo está carta para ti antes de convertirse en una estrella .  
Una carta ? De mi madre? La leí de inmediato y no pude evitar llorar ! Una carta donde me hablaba de la felicidad , la belleza y que yo estaba bendito por dios ... "Dios se posó en tu cabeza y te bendijo por eso siempre serás dichoso " , que tipo de dicha tenía ahora si todos me abandonaban , ella y Abel me decían que era como metales preciosos pero dudo que alguien se prestará a abandonar un costal de lingotes de oro . Esa noche cene frente a mi cuadro de monarca y luego me retire a dormir !  
Al día siguiente me levante y decidí pintar , pinte por semanas . Pinte hasta que mis articulaciones me dolieron . Sólo hacia eso ! Comía poco , pintaba todo el día y me emborrachaba esperando el regreso de ella , de ellos o de algo no sabía que pero si el maldito universo estaba hecho para ser morado por los ojos que horrible sería aquella visión. A finales de noviembre me rendí ! Tome el ticket de avión y lo reserve para el 12 de diciembre con destino a Japón ! La tarde antes de partir pedí a los empleados que colocarán la pintura de aquella mariposa monarca en el estudio de Abel .  
\- no querrá llevarla con usted joven amo?  
Negué sin dar más explicación . No podía llevarme algo que me recordara a mis protectores padres , regresaría a Japón a pintar y a tratar de olvidad la catedral y este año ! No volvería a llorar , no volvería a externar ningún tipo de emociones . No quería tener algo qe ver con mis propios sentimientos .  
\- disculpe joven amo ... Donde debo colocar sus pinturas?  
\- haga lo que desee con ellas ! Haga leña de la buena!  
Este asintió y yo me dirigí a abordar el vehículo . Me padre por toda el ala y mire el vestíbulo , quizás nunca regresaría a la catedral Del cielo al centro de la Tierra , nunca vería más ese paisaje que me había cautivado descubriéndolo de la mano de Caín y Abel y que me había roto el corazón las últimas semanas . No hablaría de nuevo a nadie de ellos , los olvidaría ! No hablaría de el poder que corría por mis venas ! Me pensaría una excusa como el hipnotismo o alguna razón boba para mi poder de sanar y de pelear . Una vez en el vehículo este avanzo lentamente por los jardines hasta cruzar la puerta de piedra y dejar atrás la catedral Del cielo al centro de la Tierra un rincón donde había descubierto mi propia historia .  
Durante el vuelo en el jet me di a la tarea de ordenar mis prioridades . Primero regresaría a la escuela de pintura , regresaría a vivir a mi pequeño apartamento , no volvería a llorar ! No! No lloraría de nuevo! Italia se había acabado mis lágrimas , y por supuesto no estaba interesado más que en ser el combatiente perfecto y seguir con lo mío.  
Apenas toque Japón me sentí un poco más tranquilo , ese fin de semana descanse en mi apartamento que parecía como si nunca hubiese estado fuera . Quizás un poco de polvo . La casera me dio la bienvenida y me dijo que un joven había venido varias veces a búscame . Seimei? No! Seguramente Kio!  
Mi corazón ya no albergaba ninguna esperanza en Seimei ! Todas mis esperanzas se había marchado con sus cabellos negros !  
Al lunes siguiente me presente en la universidad y el mismo rector me dijo que mis tutores ya se había presentado hacia una semana indicándole mi regreso y que tendría que presentar unos trabajos y exámenes para revalidar las materias que me había estancado y podía pasar al siguiente nivel . Agradecí y comencé a trabajar de inmediato . Llego el año nuevo sin sorpresas , me entere que Kio había sido becado para intercambio en Londres y eso me dio gustó. Me aparte más y más de la clase , trataba de no pensar . Ese. Fue mi primer año nuevo sólo !

Por inicios de febrero , salí del colegio y me dirigí a mi casa pensando que materiales compraría mañana ya que el cierre de semestre se acercaba y yo tenía que entregar mis trabajos pendientes ! Abrí la puerta y le vi ahí sentado tranquilamente en mi cama , leyendo un libro sobre historia .  
\- así que has regresado Soubi!  
\- Seimei!  
\- no entiendo por que no le habías dicho a tu amo que habías regresado? Es más no entiendo donde estabas ? Con quién?  
\- Seimei !  
\- creía habías muerto Soubi!  
\- casi...- dije hoscamente y tire mi bolso sobre la mesa .  
\- casi? - dijo el y se paró lentamente avanzando hacia mi- mi Soubi! - dijo y acaricio mi mejilla - has vuelto a ser hermoso!  
Le mire con un poco de enojo y este me sostuvo la mirada , esos ojos azules y su tacto suave me obligaron a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar más el reencuentro.  
Abrí los ojos y entonces su mano rápida se estampó contra mi mejilla y de regreso , mis ojos se abrieron de par en par . Me había golpeado?  
\- acaso eres estúpido ? - me dijo en un tono enojado- yo soy tu amo y me debes máxima obediencia .  
Asentí .  
\- no quiero que vuelva a suceder !  
\- tu me apostaste !  
\- cállate ! - este me soltó otras dos bofetadas y continuo- así te vendiera eres mío! Entendiste? Mío! No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer ! Entendiste Soubi!  
Asentí .  
\- así que has vuelto a la escuela no?  
Supongo sigues creyendo esa idiotez de que tus pinturas son lindas .  
Le mire con resentimiento y por primera vez no me puse la venda sobre los ojos, sabía que Seimei lo decía en serio . Sabía que Seimei despreciaba mis pinturas pero yo no dejaría de pintar .  
\- te he dicho que son horribles no?  
Asentí.  
\- tu también sabes qe lo son ! - dijo el - son horribles ! No tienes nada de talento ni visión artística , tus pinturas son copias de el talento de alguien más Soubi!  
Este me miro y luego sonrió de manera retadora .  
\- que pasaría si yo te dijera que ya no vas a ir a la escuela de nuevo !  
\- no iría y punto!  
Este sonrió y dijo :  
\- Soubi! Tengo grandes planes , para ti sabes? Ahora ...- medito un momento y repuso - estas son las órdenes de tu amo ! Te daré la oportunidad de ir a la escuela pero ... No puedes hablar con nadie que no sea yo! Además comerás en tu ya conocido lugar y por supuesto te estaré vigilando muy de cerca . Soubi si me desobedeces te juro que te arrancare las pupilas y me las tragare .  
Asentí .  
\- alguna duda o pregunta!  
Negué firmemente aunque quería saber si se había preguntado donde había estado todo este tiempo? Si me amaba? Si el de verdad aún me amaba? Quizás si eso ocurriese yo volviera a ser el de antes .  
\- me voy y claro por supuesto Soubi aún me debes muchas explicaciones !  
Este salió por la puerta agitando la mano en señal de despedida. Seimei , estoy de vuelta !


	43. Nadie puede reemplazarte Seimei!

Seimei en menos de una semana me había puesto dos golpizas de las que casi no salgo con un pretexto cualquiera , el primero era que le hacía desobedecido , por hablar con una profesora y el segundo era por que no se suponía que yo no debía hacer nada que el no me autorizase !  
Seimei quizás quería que yo volviera a ser el guiñapo de la vez pasada pero era ya muy tarde para incluso intentarlo . Era simplemente un robot diseñado para complacer a Seimei pero no quería volver al estado anterior de debilidad y lágrimas . Ya no !  
Así que ahora cada insulto y cada golpe lo soportaba sin más .  
\- Soubi !...  
\- Hai?  
Era abril cuando Seimei se refirió a mi en un tono muy serio , parecía desde hacia días muy concentrado en si mismo y ese día fue algo raro como me hablo.  
\- Soubi , incluso en la lejanía o la muerte me perteneces , mi nombre te he dado y no lo mereces!  
-Seimei...- yo intentaba comer desde mi tazón en el suelo cuando le preste atención. Su cuerpo se miraba relajado .  
\- Soubi el tiempo no te perdonara si me traicionas ! Yo soy tu amo ! El único amo que tienes y tendrás .  
Su mirada por un momento dejo de ser la fría y hacia mirada , se tornó algo melancólica y añadió.  
\- Soubi ...  
Yo le mire atento y este dijo :  
\- sabes que te ame desde que te vi ! Te ame demasiado ! Eras tan lindo y tenías tanto por dar ...  
Este se quedo mirando a la nada y pensando , yo no pude reprimir más ese sentimiento y antes de que yo le cuestionará este se me adelanto.  
\- pero... Ya no te amo Soubi! Ya no ! No resultaste lo que yo esperaba , tu y tus interminables caprichos mataron mi amor por ti! Ahora sólo eres una cosa más que me pertenece !  
\- Seimei ... Yo...  
\- ah! Calla ! Tu eres el culpable de todo! Tu abandonaste tu lugar al lado de tu amo!  
\- estaba mal herido Seimei !  
\- así estuvieras muriendo debiste arrastrarte a mi lado pero preferiste tomarte tu tiempo con tus amados kuraidesu y no regresaste a tu amo!  
\- Seimei ...  
\- no digas más Soubi se que estabas con ellos !  
Agache la mirada .  
\- sabes antes me intrigabas ! Eras objetó de mi curiosidad y de mi afecto pero ahora ya no! Sólo eres uno de esos que van por la vida pasando el tiempo haciendo lisonja a los demás ! Espero te hayan dado algo bueno !  
\- Seimei , no! No me dieron nada ! Estuve en un hospital , no podía caminar no moverme ! Tarde mucho en recuperarme .  
\- sabes por que te deje pelear sólo?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- por que te amaba tanto y confíe tanto en ti que creería que defenderías mi nombre hasta el final ! Jamás pensé que cobardemente te rindieras sólo para salvar tu vida ! Que acto tan impuro y egoísta ! Que asco me causas ahora mi pequeño Soubi! Y pensar que te si mi nombre...  
Ese último comentario me cayo como un balde de agua fría y sólo le mire sorprendido . Seimei no le amaba más ! Incluso me detestaba?  
\- desde que pisaste este departamento lo supe Soubi ! Pero no quería ver tu horrible y traidor rostro , no creo seas digno de llevar mi nombre pero ya que , supongo encontrare un propósito para ti. - entonces se levantó y fue hacia donde yo estaba - escúchame bien Soubi - dijo tomándome de los cabellos- tu eres mío! Yo puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca ! Entendiste ?  
Asentí.  
\- sin mi no eres nadie ! No siquiera Ritsu te quiso y por eso te regalo a mi ! Debes de estar agradecido conmigo por aceptar tu basura persona ! Mi palabra es tu ley entendiste?  
Asentí .  
\- repítelo - dijo el.  
\- yo no soy nada sin Seimei , agradezco a Seimei por darme su nombre y aceptarme !  
\- como la porque irá que eres!  
\- como la porquería que soy ! La palabra de Seimei es mi ley y Seimei es mi dios!  
\- bien Soubi! Bien ! Ahora me voy tengo tanto que hacer !  
Dijo esto tomó su abrigo y su mochila y se marchó ! Mi corazón estaba roto de nuevo , Seimei no me amaba más ! No sabía si era cierto si había sido mi culpa o no pero sus palabras me dolieron , aún así no llore , no volvería a llorar , tome mis lienzos y me desquite de ese sentimiento .  
Unos días antes de que abril terminara Seimei llego a mi casa con una bolsa sospechosa y ordeno que me desvistiera .  
\- quítate todo ! Déjame verte una última vez!  
\- Seimei...  
Yo obedecí y me desnude .  
\- ponte en cuatro patas Soubi!  
De igual manera obedecí y me plante en cuatro patas en el piso.  
\- Soubi necesito ver tu nivel de compromiso !  
Fue a la bolsa y saco de esta una vara de sakura que se miraba bastante eficaz , la agito un par de veces dejando escuchar el sonido de como cortaba el aire . Yo sabía que sucedería ...  
\- pobre Soubi ! Una última muestra de mi amor muerto !  
Me coloco una bola de mordaza y la ato bien . Luego comenzó a golpearme con la vara en la espalda el trasero y los muslos . Los golpes eran furiosos y rápidos que termine por desplomarme en el piso .  
\- levántate Soubi! Por eso te detesto ! Levántate ! Maldito perro!  
Me levanté y este continuo .  
\- eres mío! Mío! Mi pobre Soubi ! Estarás ciego sin mi guía !  
No soporté mucho y de nuevo al sueño fui a dar .  
\- que te levantes ! - dijo esto tomándome de los cabellos y soltándome un puñetazo que me rompió el labio.  
Más son embargo no lo logre . Este se fue en ira y golpes contra mi y no ceso de propinar varazos y patadas a mi cuerpo , ya no importaban los lugares donde estos cayeran . Duro un rato y luego cansado se tiró en mi cama agitado de tanto esfuerzo.  
\- Soubi ... Te voy a dar un último regalo !  
Este se fue a buscar algo en su bolsa y luego se fue directo a tomar mis piernas y separarlas los más que pudo. Entonces fue cuando adivine su propósito , introdujo un palo en mi interior . Sin lubricación , sin ningún tipo de cuidado , lo inserto en mi entrada con una rapidez y una fuerza que me hizo encorvar la espalda del dolor , para luego caer rendido . Este se sentó enfrente de mi y hablo .  
\- Soubi , estas son mis órdenes , órdenes que debes cumplir sin faltar a ninguna ! Lo primero es que no debes preguntar nada! No es tu asunto lo que el amo haga ! Entendiste?  
Asentí .  
\- lo segundo se refiere a mi hermano menor . Quiero que busques a Ritsuka ! Afuera de cualquiera que sea su colegio y le sirvas ! Quiero que le sirvas bien Soubi y no de una manera tan desagradecida como me sirves a mi- expreso aburrido .  
\- Seimei...me estas regalando?  
\- no se! - dijo aburrido - no se Soubi ! Tu no eres lo que yo merezco ! Ni siquiera lo que esperaba de ti! Ademas necesito que alguien vea por Ritsuka ! Soubi!- dijo este y me miro a los ojos con una frialdad absoluta - debes amar a Ritsuka como si fuera yo! Debes decirle que lo amas! Dejar que el te vaticine como si fuera yo! Y sobre todo debes obedecerle y protegerlo de Ritsu y compañía ! No quiero a Ritsuka en la escuela de combatientes ! Nada puede alterar las cosas en su mundo ! Pero sobre todo! - dijo y su cercanía me alarmo, este tomó mi barbilla y luego dirigió sus labios a mi oído- sobre todo escucha bien esto Soubi ! Ritsuka no debe saber nada de mi , de ti, de todo esto . Jurarás silencio ante el y ante todos! Entendiste?  
Asentí .  
\- entendiste ?  
\- Hai! - respondí firme !  
\- nadie podrá saber lo que hablamos Soubi sólo tu y yo ! Es más debes ejecutas una orden que jamás existió!  
\- Hai!  
-Soubi te estoy encomendando algo realmente importante para mi , cuida de mi más preciado tesoro y si lo haces bien quizás regrese por ti! Inclusive hasta te ame de nuevo ... Dime no deseas que tu amo te ame una vez más ?  
Le mire , había algo en sus ojos azules que me decía que Seimei lo decía tan enserio, que sentí una alarma en el pecho , mi corazón se desbocaba .  
\- eso es lo que más deseó Seimei ! - dije sinceramente - soy el combatiente de beloved .  
Este me beso en la frente y luego acaricio mis cabellos .  
\- demonios Soubi si que eres lindo ! Eres muy lindo pero detesto tu mirada ! - tomó mi barbilla y me beso en los labios suavemente , yo cerré los ojos . Los besos de Seimei los había podido conté con una mano , apenas dos , entonces sus besos eran tan preciados para mi. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos en cuanto este se separo de mi boca y le vi de pie . Una vez más acaricio mi cabello y después tomó su abrigo , se lo puso y tomó su mochila .  
\- Soubi yo te si mi nombre ! Soy tu amo y me perteneces no debes olvidarlo ! Soy tu salvación Soubi ! Nadie te amara como tu amo! Te veré pronto!  
Abrió la puerta y sabía que lo que más amaba en el mundo se me escapaba , intente levantarme pero aún tenía ese palo adentro y este ya se había marchado .  
No sabía que sucedería pero por que Seimei quería que yo cuidara a su hermano menor? Quizás me estaría evaluando? Seguro sufría un par de meses así y este me haría pruebas semanales sobre esto. Si quizás era una de las tantas pruebas o juegos de Seimei ! Pensaba que cuando lo viera de nuevo definitivamente le preguntaría a que quería jugar esta vez , usualmente no preguntaba nada acerca de las órdenes de Seimei pero está se interponía con la primera de no acercarme a sus terrenos íntimos . Me saque el palo del culo y decidí vestirme y hacer mis cosas .  
Al siguiente lunes me entere de que Kio regresaba a Japón en unos días para el cierre de su semestre , no quería volver a inmiscuirlo en mis asuntos así que mi decisión era definitiva , no hablaría más a Kio .  
-Sou-chan ! Has vuelto !  
\- Hai!  
\- Sou-chan ! Que alegría ! Estoy tan feliz ! Hay que celebrarlo !  
\- estoy ocupado !  
\- te ayudo ! Si trabajamos entre dos será más fácil!  
\- no gracias !  
\- Sou-chan?  
\- adiós!

Bueno aquí esta la conti! Espero les guste y gracias por leer !


	44. ARISTODEMUS Siempre ahi para ti!

Lo que le pone triste a el me pone triste a mi ? Si! Definitivamente  
Conocía sus pinturas , mariposas hermosas ! Al principio creí que se trataba de una chica , que lástima pensé! Seguro es tan hermosa por dentó pero no es mi gustó . Pasaron las semanas y me seguían cautivando más y más inclusive nunca a sus trabajos hasta que un día ... Le encontré ! Juré ir al templo después de saber que era un chico ! Era para mi! Era el destino ! Era muy lindo ! Peo ese entrecejo ... Bueno eso se podía cambiar .  
Agatsuma Soubi! Bastante retraído y poco interesado en lo que le rodeaba , pero esa mirada , esa mirada suplicante que te invitaba a herirlo tanto como a amarlo . Soubi era desde el primer momento parte de mi , era tan hermoso por fuera y por dentro , tan adorable que yo no podía dejar de enviciar me de mirarle y estar con el . Inspiro a totalmente mi trabajo y aún a la fuerza me hice su "amigo" ya que deseaba poseerle primero que nada !  
Soubi era una persona qUe parecía muy solitaria y fuerte por fuera pero en realidad eso era un mero disfraz , tenía una personalidad muy contrastante ! Por ejemplo pintaba las mariposas más bellas y se esforzaba tanto pero decía que las aborrecía . No le gustaba ir a las reuniones que nos invitaban pero le disgustaba estar en su casa sólo !  
Podría confesar que me fue muy difícil acercarme a el pero lo logre .  
Me hechizaban sus pinturas pero más me atrajo su sufrimiento , Soubi estaba indefenso ante el mounstro del sufrimiento y no sabía que rostro tenía este ... Nada bueno le podía estar ocurriendo siempre venía herido, con cortadas , moretones o esa mirada que decía que era una de esas personas que parecía sonreír pero lloraba por las noches!  
\- Sou-chan que es eso que te atormenta eso que toma toda tu respiración y entonces difícilmente respiras?  
Le observe mientras pintaba conteniendo el aliento . Me pase horas y sin pensarlo este me tomó por sorpresa !  
\- Kio ?  
-awww! Sou-chan no debes asustar así a las personas !  
\- te llame varias veces pero no contestabas !  
\- ah si? Jajajjaja  
\- ya me voy !  
\- bien!  
Vi como se quitó el mandil y lo colgó con esa gracia , luego tomó su chaqueta y su bolso. Yo le hice una seña de despedida !  
\- adiós Sou-chan ! Mañana traeré un obento delicioso !  
Este asintió y desapareció por la puerta .  
\- Kio! Kio! - dije mi nombre en voz alta , me asome a la ventana y si figura a la luz del crepúsculo era hermosa , su voz había dicho mi nombre y que si ese último sonido emitido por su boca era el mejor sonido del mundo ? - Sou-chan !

Que pasaría si pierdes la fe en mi?  
La primera vez que vi a ese maldito niño golpearle fue en la escuela , al principio no daba crédito de como es que un niño podía golpear a un adulto así , pero en definitiva supe algo ... Ese niño tenía algún tipo de control sobre Sou-chan! Este se mostró reacio a decirme algo pero sus ojos revelaban el miedo . Ese fue uno de los factores junto a sus hermosas pinturas , que me hizo acercarme a el ! Su sufrimiento !  
Con el tiempo el se acostumbro a mi presencia aunque se conservaba hermético en cuanto al tema sobre los golpes y las heridas . Algunas veces el me pedía ungüentos o recetas y entonces yo me ofrecía a curarle y de otras no me enteraba .  
Un día no pude más y acabe diciéndole lo que sentía con respecto a que estuviera herido siempre ! Este no se lo tomó a mal pero tampoco escucho .  
\- Sou-chan que pasa si me cuestiono cada vez que no te veo en clases?  
\- que quieres decir Kio?  
\- me preocupo mucho cuando no te veo ! Sabes a veces pienso que te ha pasado algo , no se algo que te ha estrellado y es como un camino sin retorno ... Me entiendes? - le mire apenado - como si no fueras a encontrar la llave y te pudieras perder ?  
\- Kio! No tienes nada de que preocuparte !  
\- Sou-chan ! No puedo dejar de hacerlo !  
Este me miro desconcertado .  
\- Kio ! Que pasara si pierdes la fe en mi y te das cuenta de la verdad?  
\- Sou -chan tonto! Yo veo la verdad , eres tu quién no la ve ! Lo cerca que estas de ...  
Este me miro atento y no tuve el valor para decirlo.  
\- nada !  
Este siguió con su trabajo y yo agregue .  
\- pero... Qué pasaría sí tú algún día te preguntarás cómo dejas ir todo? Que pasaría si te dieras cuenta de que todo lo que te rodea complementa tu belleza ?  
\- ah?! - se acomodó sus gafas y me miro confundido - que cosas dices!  
\- no necesitas todo ese dolor para ser feliz !  
\- Kio ! No soy sadomasoquista !  
Sólo pude reír , sabía que el jamás diría que sólo necesitaba ser amado !  
Luego de un tiempo este confiaba en mi en un nivel superior , cuando tenía problemas serios al que llamaba era a mi ya que sabía que yo no le cuestionaría ... Hasta esa vez...

\- y si está fuera nuestra última conversación?  
Un caluroso verano de seguro año fue el testigo más intenso de como ese niño le robaba la vida a Sou-chan !  
Esa tarde de verano llegue yo con la comida ...  
-Sou-chan ! Es hora de almorzar ! Vaya aquí si que se está encerrado?  
\- Kio lo diré claro no lo repetiré dos veces ! Este espacio no puede llenarse de la humedad o el calor de afuera así que no pases como si nada !  
\- Sou-chan que gruñón te pone trabajar en este ambiente ! Si no fuera por que pones gruñón sería el sitio romántico perfecto! ah! Sou-chan , no le digas que no lo has pensado! Vamos !  
\- no! Kio no le he pensado!  
\- vamos no digas que no con esa pesadez , no es como que nos vayamos a casar no lo crees?  
\- Kio ni siquiera me conoces!  
\- Sou-chan si de verdad lo pensarás me dejarías probarte lo contrario ! Que te conozco muy bien!  
\- Kio!  
\- no te entiendo ! Trato de hacerlo pero no puedo!  
\- Kio, no te vayas por ese argumento! No antes de que este listo! No me presiones!  
\- ah! supongo , tendré que ser más paciente contigo!  
Este sugirió salir a almorzar ya que la comida y el vapor que emitía arruinaría su trabajo y yo acepte . Ahí vimos por desgracias al niño ese! El que se la pasaba torturándolo , no acabo de almorzar cuando se fue molesto , yo lo seguí pero el se encerró pesadamente en su bodega a trabajar . Se encerró por días , sabía que estaba bien por que la comida desaparecía de la puerta y en su lugar era remplazada por bolsas de basura bien acomodadas .  
Había encontrado la bodega abierta . Algo había sucedido Sou-chan no dejaría su trabajo botado y menos algo tan delicado ! Algo no correspondía así que me dirigí a su apartamento . Al llegar y mirar por la ventana esa horrible escena no pude hacer otra cosa más que tocar la puerta con rabia y desesperación ! Sou-chan estaba muriendo a manos de ese desquiciado mocoso ! Este me miro y quitó el cerrojo , al fin di un empujón a la puerta y me halle adentro .  
Sou-chan convulsionaba de una manera violenta, estaba atado completamente y su cuerpo se azotaba de una manera horrible contra el piso , no podía respirar , intentaba hacerlo pero le era imposible , una escena horrible . Rápidamente me sitúe a su lado y le puse de costado para que pudiera tranquilizar se puse todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo para impedir que se siguiera azotando y con todas las fuerzas de mi brazo contra su cabeza para que está estuviera a salvo también , su mandíbula de destrabo y el vómito violentamente mientras ese maldito mocoso sólo me miraba enojado .  
-tranquilo Sou-chan ! Tranquilo ! Estoy aquí, te voy a llevar al hospital ! Ya tranquilo!- dije aún sujetándole con firmeza.  
-quién eres tu?- dijo el mocoso.  
\- por que haces esto niño? Que no ves que le puedes matar ?  
\- el me lo pidió !  
\- no seas idiota , como te pudo haber pedido algo así? Y aunque así fuera ten sentido común!  
\- no es tu asunto !  
\- lo voy a llevar al hospital ! Llama una ambulancia !  
\- no lo harás!  
\- no te estoy consultando niño !  
\- dije que no lo harás o te matare también ! veté !  
\- no! Veté tu!  
\- Soubi !quién debe de irse ?  
Mire hacia abajo y este aún jadeaba con dificultad le fui soltando poco a poco y le acaricie su mejilla .  
-tranquilo Sou-chan ! Respira! Tranquilo yo te voy a cuidar !  
-Kio . Veté! Ahora!  
\- Sou - chan necesitas ...  
\- lárgate ahora ! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! - me dijo el , pero no podía creerle ! Este no me miraba a los ojos y ese niño no le daba miedo !  
\- mientes! - reproche .  
\- veté !  
\- no! Por que dices eso?  
\- por que Seimei tiene razón ! Yo se lo pedí , además detesto que interfieran en mis asuntos y te detesto más a ti!  
\- Sou-chan ...  
Me incorpore y entonces supe por que Sou-chan estaba haciendo todo eso , ese niño tenía una navaja en la manga de la muñeca escondida . Sou-chan torpe se defenderme ! Sea como sea soy un hombre qe puede defenderse más sin embargo tu!  
-Kio no vuelvas ! No quiero volver a ver tu ridícula cara! No asumas que me agradas sólo por que te tengo lástima ya que todos piensan que eres increíblemente idiota!  
El mocoso estallo en risas ante su comentario y agrego .  
\- además de cursi!  
\- si! Es cierto . Me disgustan las personas así!  
Me fui de ahí , disgustado no por lo que Sou-chan dijo sino más bien por su ridícula insistencia de sufrir así ! Tenía que calmarme o si no yo también acabaría dañando le !  
Sou-chan dejo de ir a la escuela , varias veces fui a verle pero corrí con mala suerte ya que ese niño estaba ahí con el . No se le miraba bien , así que terminaba yéndome y regresando ...  
Una tarde regresábamos unos compañeros y yo de tomar algo cuando a lo lejos le vi ... Lucía descuidado , Sou-chan! Llevaba una cadena al cuello , como si fuese un perro ... Cuando estuvimos frente a frente le recorrí con la mirada y me dolió verle así , estaba más que descuidado , lucía enfermo y hambriento ...Sou-chan por que ?  
\- vamos Soubi ! - dijo el mocoso y estos siguieron adelante ...  
En ese momento sabía que tenía que hacer una llamada , ella era la única que podía ponerle fin a todo esto , además no tenía nadie más en quién confiar ...  
\- Hai? Kaidou Kio habla , con la señorita Abel Hime-sama por favor ... Hai! Hai ! Es sobre Sou -chan ... Hai! Creo está en peligro ...  
Sus sirvientes me había contestado diciendo que no podía atender pero en cuanto dije que Sou-chan estaba en peligro ella no dudo en tomar el teléfono ... Le explique lo que sucedía y ella me prometió tomar cartas en el asunto su voz se escuchaba diferente ...  
Luego de unas semanas iba yo a comprar material para la escuela causo le vi entrar en una tienda , dios! Que le había hecho este mocoso a mi hermoso niño? Sou-chan siempre había sido muy perceptivo y jamás había podido tomarle por sorpresa pero está vez lo logre , le tome por el hombro y este se asusto ! Volteó y su cara estaba demacrada , ojerosa , su cabellos era un desastre y estaba muy delgado .  
-Sou-chan no vas a regresar a la universidad ?  
\- Kio ... Yo... No se de que me hablas!  
\- Sou-chan tu has sido mi mejor amigo y me duele verte así. Y me duele que estemos distanciados !  
\- Kio!  
\- Sou-chan por que te castigas así? Mírate nada más , estas muy delgado y ojeroso ! Por que tienes una cadena puesta al cuello como un perro? Por que tienes esa mirada asustada ? Por que tienes tantas heridas? Por que ... Tus ojos dejaron de brillar?  
-Kio...  
\- crees que no vi lo que paso esa última vez? Sou-chan ... El verte así me abruma , por que siento que te pierdo y te vas fuera de mi alcance ... Y entonces no puedo evitar tropezar con esta situación ! Crees acaso que no vi que lo hiciste pr salvarme ? Me crees tan estúpido?  
\- Kio! Aléjate de mi!- respondió el con insistencia .  
-Sou-chan recuerdo cuando te conocí y pensé que eras más hermoso , pero tus pinturas , wow! Me dejaron el alma rota! Tampoco vas a luchar por lo que más amas ? Cuando vi tus pinturas fue como sufrir una expansión en mi corazón! No es sólo tu rostro Sou-chan , tus pinturas son como conocer el rostro de dios! Y me abruma que tu no pares de tire todo a la basura !  
\- Kio! Aléjate !  
Dios , no podía resistir su estado , quería tomarle en mis brazos y protegerle ! Quería llevarle a mi casa y cuidarle ! Este se negó a escucharme !  
\- déjame en paz ! No tiene nada que ver contigo !  
Sou-chan se fue hacia la caja y yo me adelante a pagar las pocas cosas que llevaba, luego de esto me ofreció el dinero y lo rechace , se salió de inmediato ! Pague mis sodas y me fui tras de el.  
-toma tu dinero! No lo necesito!  
\- no! Sou-chan , guárdalo ! Si algún día quieres encontrarme puedes usarlo o comprar algún medicamento o comida!  
Me retire y luego recapacite ... Sus labios estaban blancos de la sed ...  
Pobre Sou-chan ! Le si una de las sodas y este me miro incrédulo .  
-ah ! A propósito le llame a tu prima Abel . Creo está furiosa ! - dije .  
\- Kio!  
\- tómatela Sou-chan tu boca está reseca y muy reventada ! Me dijo que pronto sabrías de ella !  
Me fui de ahí con el corazón roto al verlo así ...  
\- Sou-chan y si está fuera nuestra última conversación?

No pierdas la esperanza Sou-chan y no la dejes ir !  
La escuela transcurría pero yo no podía estar en paz ! Una semana nos entregaron los pases para la exposición que tanto admiraba Soubi! El tenía que ir ! Yo le daría con gustó el mío , así que reflexione... Ese niño seguro estaría en secundaria por su uniforme así que seguro estaría presentando los exámenes de ingreso , lo deduje por el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Sou-chan y que desde ese momento ya lo había visto yo con ese uniforme , me vestí propio y salí a verle. Compre algo de comida y medicamentos para el , necesitaría muchas atenciones .  
-Sou-chan! Abre!  
\- Kio!  
Este se miraba descuidado y sucio , su cabello ! Dios había sido mutilado así como su alma .  
-Sou-chan abre!  
Este fue rumbo a la ventana y me hizo una seña de que fuera .  
\- Sou-chan ! Abre ! - pero el hizo una negativa - vamos abre! Tengo comida deliciosa !  
El se negó de nuevo ... Que ocurría ?  
\- vamos ! No me quedare mucho !  
\- no puedo!  
\- no te escucho sou-chan!  
\- no puedo ! No tengo llave ! - dijo y yo me quede pasmado !  
-Sou-chan por favor ! Por favor !  
Puse mi mano contra el cristal y este me correspondió ... Luego alzó un poco la ventana con mucho esfuerzo y está cedió un poco .  
\- Kio! No puedo ! No debes estar aquí!  
\- Sou-chan reacciona ! Necesitas ayuda , estas perdiendo la razón !  
\- Kio!  
\- el te encerró ? Fue ese chiquillo llamado Seimei?  
\- Kio ! No te metas !  
\- no! Sou-chan ! No digas que no me meta! - no pide contener el llanto - tu hermoso cabello... También fue el verdad?  
Pude ver la vergüenza en su cara !  
\- hoy viene una exposición al museo de arte , la que habías esperado desde que te conocí ! Habrá conferencias y actividades ... En la escuela nos dieron pases de prensa ! Por eso vengo así vestido ... Sou- chan venía por ti! Ábreme Sou-chan , tomas una baño , te cambias y vamos!  
\- Kio!  
\- vamos!  
Pude rozar su piel con mis manos y sentí como este se estremecía .  
\- lo ... Lo siento Kio! Tengo que irme !  
\- no hagas esto Sou-chan!  
Vi como sus manos temblaban y le di la bolsa con comida y medicinas .  
Kio!  
\- quiero que comas por favor ! Te traje estas medicinas también y algunas otras cosas . - sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron de un leve tono carmesí , estaba avergonzado - vendré luego a verte ! - pase mi brazo y le acaricie la mejilla , me dolía verle así - tranquilo! Vendré pronto ! He venido antes pero está el y no quiero ocasionarte más problemas , te traeré fotos!  
Di media vuelta no podía mirarle más así !  
\- Sou-chan por favor no pierdas la esperanza ! Yo te voy a ayudar ! No pierdas la fe , no te dejes vencer !  
Me aleje mientras me repetía esto una y otra vez ...  
De igual manera seguía visitándole cuidando bien de que ese niño llamado Seimei no me viera cerca , mi querido Sou-chan no parecía mejorar , parecía más bien alguien desquiciado dejándose llevar por la locura y la insensatez .  
Un día lo alcance a vislumbrar a lo lejos y corrí a alcanzarlo . Me preguntaba por que estaba paseando sólo.  
-Sou-chaaaan! Sou-chan ! Ufff que bueno es verte fuera de tu casa !  
Este me miro sorprendido y yo agregue .  
\- te invito a comer ?  
Con un simple gesto rechazó mi invitación .  
\- por que no Sou-chan? Dime algo ya te libraste de ese niño?  
Pero Sou-chan no respondió a nada ! Dio media vuelta y se fue ...  
\- Sou-chan que te pasa?  
Le seguí un poco pero parecía ignorarme ... Está había sido su respuesta pero no le dejaría ! No podría cortarme así !  
\- así que así es ahora Sou-chan? Pues no le rendiré contigo ! Apréndetelo!  
Le vi un par de veces más y de igual manera me ignoro !  
La última vez que le vi el me busco y eso me dio gustó aunque sabía que algo no andaba bien.  
\- Sou... Sou-chan!  
\- hola Kio!  
\- Sou-chan ! Que alegría - sentí su cuerpo delgado y descuidado , había perdido mucho peso y su aroma delicioso no estaba más con el - has venido a reinscribir te de nuevo?  
\- he venido a despedirme , estaré fuera por un tiempo , quizás no regrese !  
\- pero a donde vas? Quieres que te acompañe?  
\- no!  
\- Sou-chan no pensarás hacer una locura !  
\- no! No te preocupes ! Sólo quería despedirme de ti y verte una vez más ! Agradecerte ...  
\- Sou- chan regresaras ? Dime que nos volveremos a ver ! Promete lo!  
\- Kio...  
\- promete lo!  
\- Kio... Yo!  
\- promete lo Sou-chan ! Promete lo ! Promete lo!  
No lo dejaría marcharse son que me prometiera que regresaría .  
-está bien ! Lo prometo !  
\- dilo...  
\- prometo que nos volveremos a ver !  
Le abrace como si fuera mío ! Como si yo tuviera todo el poder de quedármelo , como si fuera todo mío !  
\- Sou-chan yo...  
\- Kio ! Lo se !  
El me interrumpió y me obligo a soltarle , dio media vuelta y se marchó , antes de que se fuera por completo le grite  
\- no pierdas la esperanza Sou -chan ! No la dejes ir! Porqué deberías saber... Que yo... Te ...

Sabes que siempre estaré para ti !

Pase un semestre de intercambio en Londres , y justo cuando me había resignado a no saber nada de el ...  
\- Kaidou -chan ! Sabes quién regreso ?  
Mire a la pequeña chismosa que me mostró un cuadro hermoso! Yo sabía de quién era , lo sentía !  
\- Kaidou-chan pasa algo?  
\- no! Nada ! Midoku -chan sólo estoy cansado por el viaje ! Me iré a mi casa nos veremos el lunes !  
No fui en dos semanas ... Me ocultaba , todo este tiempo había pensado en el y no había echo nada productivo de mi estancia en Europa ! Había decidió tomar el intercambio debido a que no podía más sin su presencia , no sabía si estaba bien o no! Si estaba vivo ! Había ido a su casa y sus cosas aún estaban ahí! Había logrado Aoyagi Seimei su propósito ?  
Me largue a Europa y no había conseguido nada! Y en la cúspide de mi depresión me rendí ! No le volvería a ver esa había sido nuestra despedida . Regresar fue duro aunque sabía que el no estaría aquí y llego y lo primero que se al pisar el aeropuerto es que el regreso?

Cuando regrese le vi , era el Sou-chan de antes ! Su cabello sedoso y limpio , más largo y cuidado que la última vez que le vi , su hermoso rostro limpio de ojeras y moretones , se miraba más cuidado ! Estaba en su peso y dios radiaba ese resplandor de belleza pero... Pero había algo diferente ... Si lo había !  
Intente evitarlo a toda costa pero un día me lo tope de frente en el pasillo del colegio , este me miro y sus ojos reflejaban una pena inmensa . No supe que decir y pase de largo ... 


	45. EMPERADOR PURPURA Anillo de boda

Tercera parte final del fic esta parte se llama "Las mariposas mas hermosas del planeta" En esta tercera parte Soubi tiene 35 años y vive al lado de Ritsuka , una noche es secuestrado pero el ignora por quien... El no sabe que su belleza ha atraído a seres indeseables y de aquí partió nuestro fic. Soubi esta en un sótano oscuro y después de pensar en su vida se encuentra de nuevo con el presente.

Mama? Papa? Mama? ... Papa? ... Por favor despierten! Por favor ... Por favor...  
Todo estaba oscuro , completamente oscuro ... Que horrible ! No sabía donde estaba pero estaba oscuro , húmedo y olía muy mal . Intente levantarme y mi cuello pesaba , mis brazos también , mis piernas no respondían ! Mama... No quiero estar aquí!  
Un par de intentos en levantarme y luego deje de intentarlo . Tenía frío , hambre , sed y lo más importante miedo . Tenía miedo de esa oscuridad que me estaba tragando así que cerré los ojos . Era mejor la oscuridad propia de mis párpados que la ajena . Trataba de pensar como era que había acabado en ese lugar. Piensa ,piensa ! Nada! Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido de nuevo y mi mente comenzó a trabajar .  
Lo vi tan nítido ... Simplemente me habían derribado y luego me había puesto algo sobre la cabeza , aún me dolía el lugar donde había caído el sedante ... Eso me había entorpecido mucho ! No pude ni defenderme... Cuanto he estado aquí? Cuanto tiempo? La oscuridad ... La oscuridad me va a comer ...  
Cierro lo ojos una vez más , no toleró esta oscuridad ... No la soporto entonces un rato de luz cegadora , sus voces !  
\- aún está un poco sedado ! Vamos !  
Sólo veo esas sombras recortadas contra aquella intensa luz . Siento sus manos por mi cuerpo mientras ellos dicen .  
\- vamos! Lo desataremos luego , ahora hay que llevarlo a la habitación !  
\- Hai!  
\- Sujétenlo bien ! Que no se vaya a dañar !  
\- este sujeto está enorme !  
\- vamos ! Vamos!  
Ellos me levantan y entre cuatro de sacan de ese sitio oscuro , una luz cegadora comienza a inundar todo , es demasiado fuerte para resistirla y me hiere los ojos , no! Demasiada luz! Demasiada oscuridad ! Mama! Papa! Ritsuka! No puedo más !  
Desperté en una habitación oscura pero bajo mi cuerpo estaba un colchón muy mullido y suave ! Estaba arropado y protegido por edredones de plumas y suaves almohadones rodeaban mi cuerpo . Intente mirar en la oscuridad pero no logre ver nada más allá. Me incorpore y sentí un dolor en la espina que se corría había mi cadera , entonces note que no traía ropa puesta ... Donde demonios estaba? Que había sucedido ?  
Me puse en pie e intente dar con alguna ventana o algo pero casi tropiezo y regrese a la cama , así estuve un bien rato hasta que alguien abrió una puerta y un leve rayo de luz se coló por la abertura .  
\- Agatsuma -sama ?  
\- quién eres ? Donde estoy?  
\- soy Sebastián ! Y esta es Bell y somos sus sirvientes personales , nosotros le atenderemos .  
\- sirvientes ?  
\- Hai!  
\- responde donde estoy? Por que todo está tan oscuro?  
\- lo siento Agatsuma -sama pero no estoy autorizado a responderle . Pero si puedo ayudarle con lo demás . Bell!- dijo como hablando para si mismo- vamos Bell ya escuchaste al amo! Abre la ventana!  
Unos zapatillas se escucharon y entonces una figurita corrió una enorme y gruesa cortina que dejo que la habitación se bañase de luz , hasta ese momento entonces me si cuenta de lo enorme de la habitación ! La chica que estaba intentando abrir el ventanal enorme tenía el cabello rubio y estaba uniformada de negro . Esta consiguió correr el ventanal y el aire perfumado de flores y césped entro a raudales inundando la habitación . Era una casa vieja y estilo occidental , aunque la habitación estaba bastante vacía , sólo estaba la enorme cama sobre la que reposaba y una mesa con tres sillas n el extremo derecho .  
\- Agatsuma -sama ?  
Voltee a ver al joven que me hablaba y era rubio , de ojos azules y una tez hermosa . El también vestía de negro por completo .  
\- quiere que le prepare el baño o primero desea desayunar ?  
\- ah?  
Este se me quedo mirando con un aire un tanto burlón y yo me sentí irritado .  
\- Agatsuma -sama ?  
\- quiero saber por que estoy aquí? Por que estuve atado ? Quién me trajo?  
\- lo siento amo! No estoy autorizado a responder ! Sólo deseó saber si desea bañarse primero o desayunar !  
Me tumbe sobre el colchón de nuevo y medite , maldito imbécil !  
\- deseó bañarme !  
\- entendido ! Bell ! - dijo a la muchacha que era físicamente idéntica a el - prepara todo para el baño del amo!  
Está se movió hacia afuera de la habitación y el joven rubio la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de el .yo me incorpore y aún con las piernas débiles me asome al gran ventarrón del que provenía ese aroma delicioso .  
Me lleve una sorpresa enorme , afuera un jardín de proporciones inmensas que mi propia vista no alcanzaba a cubrir , un jardín estiló japonés , con sus fuentes de piedra , estanques y un riachuelo ! Árboles bonsai por doquier , cerezos , bamboo y más ! Me sorprendió lo exquisito del jardín . Sentí un leve mareo ... Ritsuka , que pasa? Donde estarás?  
Me deje caer en el suelo intentando recordar lo que había pasado ... Había recordado durante este tiempo en la oscuridad casi toda mi patética vida con lujo de detalle pero , el por que me hallaba aquí ... Recuerdo que Ritsuka y yo vivíamos juntos desde hacia tres años ! El había concluido la profesional de ingeniería en sistemas y ahora se dedicaba a terminar la profesional de fotografía . Ahora tenía 26 años y era tan apuesto y fuerte como lindo . Me confieso totalmente enamorado de Ritsuka , yo había amado a Ritsu por ser mi maestro y a Seimei por hacerme el combatiente perfecto pero Ritsuka dejaba como tontos a esos dos ! Ritsuka era un amo estricto pero cariñoso , jamás se ha atrevido a golpearme pero sabe como castigarme ! Me deja sin sus besos y con eso es suficiente para mi ! Ritsuka no es sólo la parte que me hace fuerte o débil , es un todo , el se metió en mi con tal intensidad que si el se marchase me morirá .  
Pero estaba desvariando nuevamente , siempre que pensaba en Ritsuka era igual , perdía la línea de la conversación ! Lo último que recuerdo es que yo había llegado antes por que me tocaba preparar la cena y entonces tocaron la puerta , Ritsuka tenía su propia llave así que no me pareció que fuera a ser el , probablemente sería Kio ; cuando abrí la puerta vi a un tipo enorme de cabellos castaños claros y largos , llevaba un atuendo muy extraño , un pantalón de vestir color negro , un cinturón de piel que relucía una hebilla con la estrella de David y le cubría el torso una gabardina verde claro ! No llevaba camisa ni nada más que esa gabardina y un sombrero de cazador !  
\- quién es usted? - dije enojado ante su mirada socarrona .  
\- esto será muy fácil! - dijo presuntuoso - es muy viejo !  
Este dio un paso adentro y el peligro ya latía en mi interior , sabía que ese sujeto era peligroso !  
\- que demonios quiere ?!- le grite y este se acomodó de una forma rara el sombrero .  
\- tranquilo viejo! No te haré daño tengo órdenes expresas de llevarte íntegro!  
\- llevarme? Maldición !  
\- vamos no maldigas ! Alguien tan lindo a pesar de ser tan viejo se ve terrible maldiciendo !  
\- veté al demonio! - dije y sin paciencia me le lance encima .  
Este esquivo mi puño son problema y dijo .  
\- yo no quería amiguito pero es la única forma de no lastimarte .  
Entonces en un movimiento no sabría decir si aterrador o elegante este alzó su mano y luego la extendió frente a mi .  
\- duerme !  
\- defensas! - tire mis defensas y su poder no llego a tocarme , paso de lado ! Genial ! Pero lo que seguía no me lo esperaba ! El lanzar ese poder sólo había sido un distractor y yo caí en el !  
Su puño se estampó contra mi estómago dejándome son aire y entonces directo en mi cabeza lanzo su hechizo.  
\- duerme dulce príncipe !  
Un sueño pesado me invadió y no pide sostenerme en pie , este me tomó en sus brazos y alcance a ver su rostro ! Aún estaba algo consciente cuando el hecho mi peso a su espalda , intente patalear pero el sujeto mis piernas firmemente y me cubrió con una manta que me impidió ver el camino lo más que aguanté consciente . El hechizo pasaba cuando sentí como me sedaban ya me habían atado y cubierto la cabeza , me arrojaban a esa oscuridad entre risas y comentarios de lo débil que era .  
No se cuanto ha pasado ! No se quien es ese tipo ! Ritsuka ...  
\- Agatsuma -sama ! Está usted bien!  
Esa chica entra y me ve ahí tirado .  
\- Agatsuma -sama quiere que traigamos al doctor?  
\- Bell... Cierto?  
\- Hai!  
\- no ! Estoy bien ! Es sólo que ...  
\- aún está débil Agatsuma -sama ! Debe descansar !  
\- no! Deseó bañarme Bell !  
\- Hai! Lo llevare a la bañera!  
Está saco de su bolsa una pequeña campaña y la hizo sonar , de inmediato entro el chico mayordomo .  
\- que sucedió ?  
\- Agatsuma -sama ! Aún está débil !  
\- vamos Bell! Apartate ! No debes tocar a Agatsuma -sama tan frescamente !  
\- discúlpeme Agatsuma-sama ! - dijo la chica apenada .  
\- Agatsuma -sama ... Me permite ayudarle ?  
El chico se hinco frente a mi ?! Que sucedía ? Yo sólo asentí y este se me acerco en exceso a mi rostro .  
\- yo lo llevare a la bañera !  
Me paso un brazo por detrás y me ayudo a incorporarme . Cruzamos la habitación enorme y tras abrir otra puerta me halle en un jardín con ventanales y techo de cristal que permitía ver el cielo azul y limpio . Era una habitación grande y con muchas plantas y flores . Alcance a visualizar en el fondo una enorme fuente ... No, no era una fuente , se veía más bien como una pequeña cascada ! Nos acercamos un poco más y entonces supe que esa era la bañera ! Era realmente grande ! Tenía la forma de un medio círculo con azulejos lilas y azules claro, la pequeña cascada emanaba agua con un perfume delicioso , y el vapor me hizo sentirme un poco aliviado .  
El chico me depósito en una banca de piedra que tenía almohadones de toalla cubriéndole .  
\- Bell! Bell! Está el baño listo para el amo?  
Dijo el chico en un tono un tanto agresivo, en cambio la chica de talle pequeño que salió detrás de una planta enorme lo miro y asintió .  
\- el baño está listo Agatsuma -sama ! Vamos !  
Este de nuevo me ayudo a incorporarme y entramos en la enorme bañera .  
\- tu uniforme se está mojando !  
\- no importa Agatsuma -sama ! Mi uniforme no es importante !  
Mire hacia abajo y vi su uniforme empapado !  
La enorme bañera estaba realmente profunda y tenía unos asientos muy cómodos para evitar que uno se fuera hacia abajo si hubiese te lado que sentarme en el suelo hubiese sido un problema mayor !  
Cerré los ojos mientras el chico me ayudaba a lavar mis cabellos . Este tenía unas manos gloriosas y masajeaba con una delicadeza propia de los ángeles mismos ! Me sentía tan relajado que sabía que pronto me quedaría dormido .  
\- Agatsuma -sama ?  
Abrí los ojos de inmediato e inhale asustado .  
\- lo siento Agatsuma -sama ! No fue mi intención asustarle!  
\- descuida ! Sólo estaba ... Sólo ... Dormitaba  
\- Agatsuma -sama necesito permiso para tocar su cuerpo para ungirlo en las esencias!  
Asentí y volví a cerrar los ojos , me recargue en el borde de la bañera y me deje llevar por sus manos deliciosas .  
Al fin de un buen rato salí de la bañera , habrían pasado unas horas ahí adentro ! Me tire en una hamaca que había ahí con una toalla y me quede dormido .  
Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación y había carros con comida, bebida y otro con postres .  
Eso me hizo recordar la catedral de Roma ... Eso era! Estaba en casa de Caín y Abel ! Claro! Tanto maldito lujo que debí darme cuenta antes !  
\- maldición ! Que hora será? Dónde estarán todos? Esos chicos ...  
Una voz sonó dentro de mi cabeza...  
\- Agatsuma -sama sólo tiene que llamar la campanilla que está a su lado !  
Me sobresalte de nuevo , entonces supe que no estaba esa voz en mi imaginación .  
\- lo siento Agatsuma -sama ! Discúlpeme por favor !  
-donde ... Donde estas?  
La figura del niño que me había ayudado en el baño se mostró ante mi , me sentí algo inquieto y le dije .  
\- desde cuando hace que estas ahí?  
\- desde siempre Agatsuma -sama !  
\- Explicate !  
\- soy su sirviente personal , ya le había dicho ! Yo y Bell estamos a sus órdenes siempre .  
\- y eso?  
\- siempre estoy aquí para lo que se le ofrezca ! Sólo debe accionar la campanilla y me haré visible ante usted !  
\- y cuando no ?  
\- entonces no podrá usted detectar mi presencia ?  
\- y si deseó que te marches ?  
\- no seré visible !  
\- no! No me refiero a si eres visible o no ! Me refiero a si quiero estar sólo ! Si no quiero que estés aquí!  
\- me temo que eso no es posible Agatsuma -sama !  
\- ah? Como que no es posible ?  
\- tengo órdenes de estar con usted siempre ! Yo y Bell , pero no se preocupe ella no le tocara ! No lo tiene permitido ! El único que puede hacer guardia aquí soy yo !  
\- bien ! - me crucé de brazos - dile a Caín y Abel que deseó verlos ! Dile a tus amos que no es necesaria la vigilancia !  
\- amos? Agatsuma -sama tiene fiebre ?  
\- no tengo fiebre ! Diles que ya se que esta es su casa !  
\- no ! Mi señor está usted equivocado ! Los señores padres no están aquí!  
\- padres?  
\- usted se refiere al padre Caín y a madre Abel ! Los primeros hijos no?  
Asentí .  
\- no ! No! Dios nos libre ! No ellos no están aquí!  
\- entonces ?  
\- no puedo revelar esa información Agatsuma - sama ! Sólo se que cuando mi señor vuelva el le explicara todo !  
\- el señor ?  
\- Hai! Desea Agatsuma-sama que le sirva algo de comer ?  
\- no! No tengo hambre !  
\- pero debe comer algo Agatsuma -sama !  
\- veté ! - dije exhalado - veté ya !  
\- como ordene !  
Este desapareció en las sombras pero sabía que aún seguía ahí ! Que era ese sitio? Que significaba todo esto? Si no eran Caín y Abel , quién me había secuestrado ? Quién? Donde estaba ?  
Me quede pensando enfurruñado hasta que oscureció por completo .  
Pasaron los días y parecía más débil , no comía nada ni bebía , a veces ese niño venía a verme y me insistía que comiera , le corría y seguía ensimismado en mis pensamientos . Quería saber respuestas pero nado quería dármelas ! Por que Caín y Abel se me escindían ? Por que el me mentía ? Por que me había traído aquí? Quería volver con Ritsuka ! Quería volver a su lado ! Demonios hacia tanto que no sentía esta oscuridad tan fervientemente , que sentía que me ahogaba !  
Había dejado de tener esperanza , quizás Ritsuka me estuviera buscando , quizás no! Estaba seguro que si necesitaba escapar ! No tenía intención de jugar a ser una víctima . Así que me pare pero de inmediato fui a dar al suelo , las piernas no me respondían , aún así hice un esfuerzo y usando el atizador de la chimenea como apoyo y vistiendo tan sólo una bata de seda salí de la habitación!  
Tome rumbo en un pasillo enorme y vacío , este me llevo hacia unas escaleras casi me caigo pero pude sostenerme del pasamanos que parecía hecho de mármol . Fui a dar al vestíbulo que era enorme , de su techo colgaba un enorme candelabro que asomaba fragmentos de diamante relucientes . Por lo demás estaba vacío , no había muebles ni nada por el estilo , me pareció extraño pero no me quedaría a averiguar .  
Tuve que salir por una ventana ya que no pude hallar la puerta principal , en su lugar sólo estaba un gran ventanal de cristal que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna . Me adentre en el jardín con un presentimiento de que algo no estaría bien ! No había visto a nadie en el transcurso de mi escape y eso no era normal ! Además sabía que Sebastián el sirviente me había visto salir ya que el estaba todo el tiempo ahí o al menos eso me había dicho ... No entendía nada , sentí como me daba vueltas todo y toque mi frente .  
\- maldición tengo fiebre ... Pero saldré de aquí!  
Seguí avanzando hasta que la luna estuvo en su punto más alto , sería medianoche seguro así que sabia que tendría que darme prisa . A lo lejos alcance a ver una reja ... Sería la salida? Avance hasta esa pero no halle ninguna puerta , tendría que trepar o rodearla , entonces supe que tenía que rodearla por que no podía trepar estaba muy débil para ello y los espesos Rosales tampoco lo permitían , eran hermosos pero se veían potencialmente peligrosos .  
Seguí el camino pero parecía que daba vueltas en círculos , en un momento me sentí desfallecer y me caí al césped .  
\- quizás muera aquí! Creo la fiebre es más... Creo la fiebre es más alta !  
Mire la luna , estaba espléndida , perfecta para compartirla con mi amado Ritsuka ! "Perdón Ritsuka lo he arruinado de nuevo !"  
\- por qué pides perdón lindura?  
Busque de inmediato el origen de esa voz pero estaba aún oscuro y no le era fácil entre fiebre y agitación hallar al dueño de esa voz pero por alguna razón me pareció tan familiar.  
\- no deberías vagar a estas horas por los jardines ! Es muy peligroso !  
Sentí como un deja-Vu , esto ya lo había vivido antes !  
\- quién eres ? Aparece! - ordene furioso ! Ahora!  
\- Tranquilo ! Vaya lindo pero tan enojan!  
Una figura enorme apareció como por voluntad frente a mí, como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado ahí y apenas se dejara ver . Era una mancha enorme recortada contra la luz de la luna y sentí como desde hace tanto tiempo un miedo indescriptible , olía a muerto , a rancio, a algo que no era humano !  
\- estas asustado lindura?  
\- Tendría por qué?- dije con frialdad tratando de esconder mi horror.  
\- Bien! Ahora tengo que llevarte a dentro !  
\- Ni loco! Si lo intentas pelearé!  
El soltó una risita y entonces dio un paso al frente , calzaba unas sandalias estilo romanas , algo fuera de contexto para mi gusto pero sus piernas eran poderosas y fuertes , el seguro no era japonés .  
Un paso más hacia dónde me encontraba y pude ver su pecho bien formado y lampiño , era una roca de mármol fino , tan varonil y limpio , que si nos hubiésemos conocido en otro tiempo seguro me quedaría a su lado .  
Su rostro... Pensé ... Deseo ver su rostro !  
\- concedido lindura!  
Este dio un paso más y la luz de la luna baño su rostro , era espléndido ! Demonios! Sus cabellos castaños claros caían en bucles alineados y los llevaba en media coleta recogidos por un listón enorme . Sus ojos lilas y sus enormes y tupidas pestañas deban paso a una nariz respingada y hermosa ! Sus labios rosa pálido ! Todo su rostro era perfecto , una oda a la belleza femenina ! Qué horror cómo podía existir una criatura así ? Un cuerpo tan bien formado y masculino con un rostro tu bellos y femenino ? Ese era el odioso tipo que me había secuestrado ! Ahora solo llevaba ese sombrero horrible , una capa olivo y una especie de falda . Vamos qué tipo de hombre usaba falda que no fuera escocés ? Y eso no era una falda escocesa !  
\- padre quiere que te lleve de regreso ! Tenía planeado verte hoy pero mira nada más como te ha salido de cara esa escapada?  
\- Quién eres tú ? Por qué me trajiste aquí?  
\- Yo no puedo responder a eso pero padre lo hará !  
\- Padre?  
\- Vamos lindo ! Hasta acá alcanzo a escuchar tu corazón desbocado debido a la fiebre .  
Deteste sus palabras y su condescendencia!  
\- vete al demonio!  
\- - no blasfemes delante de mí ! Te lo advierto lindura ni siquiera a ti te lo perdonaré !  
Reí como poseído, qué demonios se creía .  
\- Qué terrible -suspiro - eres tan lindo como obstinado ! Pfffff  
Me puse en pie con muchos esfuerzos , pero decidido a morir en la pelea y cuando al fin mis piernas me obedecieron lo tuve encima .  
\- no eres rival para mí lindura ! Pero si te poseo te prometo que te enseñare a serlo , eres tan hermoso!  
\- Maldiciendo!- exclamé .  
Este me tomo de la barbilla y recitó .  
\- atrapado!  
No podía moverme , el cuerpo no me respondía , me había lanzado un hechizo !  
\- eres tan hermoso como las estrellas que adornan el cielo, sabes? Podría morir a tu lado con gusto ! Pero - rió para si- prefiero dejar que partas mi corazón sabes?  
Le mire con rabia y este se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca . Casi pude sentir su beso cuando esa voz sonó ya no sabía si en mi cabeza o era real .  
-"Samael déjalo! "  
Dijo la voz de tono suave , no era como palabras ásperas , no era un tono melódico , sutil y suave .  
-sa...Samael?-repetí yo.  
Este me miró y luego suspiro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco .  
\- está bien padre ya voy a devolverlo a su cama!  
\- Samael debes ser gentil con nuestro invitado - esa voz ... Era sencillamente exquisita .  
\- Está bien padre ! Me disculpo - dijo refiriéndose a mi persona y luego añadió- es que me emociona estar junto a tu belleza ! Ahora vamos!  
No hubo tiempo de responder cuando sentí una pesadez tremenda y apenas escuche en mi oído...  
\- duerme !  
Podía escuchar todo a mi alrededor tan nítidamente . Podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo , podía escuchar ese sonido, por qué no podía pensar y no quería detenerme a pensar . Si iba a morir , moriría por Ritsuka , y parecería un problema pero supongo era mejor si él no se veía involucrado en esto.


	46. COMMON BUCKEYE No merezco nada mas!

"Samael déjalo! "  
"Samael déjalo! "  
Escuchaba esa voz en mi cabeza . Desperté en la misma habitación de antes solo que esta vez ese personaje odioso estaba ahí sentado a mi lado , esperando , aguardando quien sabe que !  
-Que crees que este esperando lindura?  
-Puedes leer mi mente?  
Este asintió y a completo  
-Mas que eso , puedo saber que hay dentro de tu corazón, aunque desearía no saberlo!  
-Como dices?  
-Tu esperas a alguien!  
Ritsuka vino a mi mente. Ritsuka!  
-No vendrá amor! Este palacio no es conocido por nadie, déjame decirte que estas solo!  
-Quien eres tu?- le pregunte algo molesto- Por que me has traído de nuevo aquí?  
-Despacio lindura! Despacio! En primera no tendría por que decirte nada. No me parece que estés en posición de darme orden alguna pero como en serio me gustas te diré.  
Le mire fijamente , parecía muy joven a primera vista pero sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios , incluso su forma de sonreír delataba que no era el jovencito que aparentaba  
-Tienes razón! Tengo doscientos cincuenta y tres años ... No es que este tan joven pero tampoco soy tan viejo lindura ! Apenas para ti!  
Le mire indicandole que su comentario no era gracioso y este sonrio de una manera socarrona .  
\- Me llamo Samael y soy un descendiente directo de nuestros padres , los cuales tu ya conoces cierto?  
-te refieres a Cain y Abel?  
\- quien mas si no ellos?- dijo aburrido , como si el hablar de ellos le causara pesar!  
-No me malentiendas lindura! No es que me causen alguna emoción esas personas si así se le puede llamar pero sabes todos estamos malditos...  
Un florero de plata adornado con vastas rosas del jardín adornaba un lado de mi cama , este tomo una de las rosas de ahí y la miro distraídamente , en tanto yo no le perdía la pista .  
-Esas personas? Acaso no sabes nada? Acaso no sabes que esta es su casa?  
-Su casa?!- dijo sorprendido y luego después de mirarme detenidamente volvió a perderse en su rosa y comenzó a deshojarla-Estas mas confundido que cualquiera! Esta no es su casa, ellos tienen prohibido tocar este santuario!  
-Esta ... no es... su casa?-repetí para mi .  
El deshojaba la rosa como esperando un milagro de esta ,su mirada melancólica me hizo estremecer y tuve que recostarme en los almohadones nuevamente. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro en mi habitación el sirviente empujando un carro con una jarra de te de porcelana , un juego de tazas y suplementos y tras de el entro ella con un carro de biscochos.  
-Buena la has hecho esta vez Sebastian!  
-Mi dulce amo que puedo decirle , se que fue un error estúpido de mi parte!  
-Vamos Sebastian no debes tomarte tan enserio todo! Además sabes que padre te ama demasiado! Y tu Bell ,se ve que te estas esforzando!  
-Gracias amo!-dijo ella en un tono cortante pero sincero;estos acomodaron los carros y entonces Sebastian me dijo:  
-Agatsuma-san es hora del te y después será su baño de esponja!  
Le mire descontento y luego le lance una mirada a su compañera que trago saliva tan de repente que Samael se hecho a reír .  
-Jajajajaja lo siento pero esto es tan gracioso!  
-No le veo la gracia! - argumente.  
-Vamos lindura es solo un pensamiento , solo un pensamiento!  
-Deseo irme a casa! No quiero te, ni un baño esto se llama secuestro!  
-Agatsuma-sama no puede recibir a mi señor así, no seria apropiado - dijo Sebastian !  
-Me importa un cuerno si es apropiado o no! No es apropiado secuestrar a las personas!  
Comencé a intentar bajar de la cama pero antes de que mis movimientos fueran a tener una victoria Samael me tomo por el cabello y lo halo hacia atrás con una fuerza espantosa que sentía acabaría arrancándome el cuero cabelludo.  
-Escucha hermosura , padre quiere hablarte y cuando Sebastian dice que no seria apropiado aparecer sucio frente a el es cierto! Nadie se postraría sucio frente a un santo escuchaste? No me obligaras a amarrarte y yo mismo bañarte o si?  
Le mire con odio , quien era ese tal Samael y por que me había traído a aquel castillo? Que quería de mi?  
Termine cediendo y tome algo de te y un pedazo de un biscocho que estaba mas que bueno! Cuando estaba a punto de acabar mi te la pequeña chica de cabellos rubios abrió las cortinas y la negrura de la noche se adentro por la habitación , ella servía mas leche o mas te a petición de Sebastian.  
-Bien me tengo que ir! - Dijo el tipo de nombre Samael se levanto en un movimiento elegante pero excesivamente despacio y se inclino hasta quedar muy pegado a mi rostro.  
-Me encantas lo sabes?  
Le mire con desprecio, era bello pero tan insoportable !  
-Me gustas lindura! Te quiero para mi!  
No dije nada solo le mire irritado pensando que podía hacer algo impropio.  
-Pero quítame esa mirada! Vaya que mirada!  
Este se dirigió a la puerta y dijo a Sebastian .  
-Sebastian otro error seria mas que imperdonable lo sabes cierto?  
-Hai!- Contesto el chico .  
-Bien ! - Luego sin voltear a verme dijo- Y tu lindura no vuelvas a escapar o esta vez si te tomare para mi ,mañana vendrá padre a verte así que por favor pórtate bien y deja que este par te ponga presentable , después todo será historia contada!  
-Historia contada?  
Este asintió y salió por la puerta e inmediatamente al verlo desaparecer sentí esa curiosidad impulsiva que no pude contener...  
-Espera!Samael!  
Muy tarde este ya no estaba ni siquiera cerca de escucharme.  
-Agatsuma-sama?  
-Ah?... Que pasa?-Dije resignado.  
-Quiere algo mas de comer, le sugiero que coma esta muy débil y si desea pasar la velada de mañana en la presencia de mi señor será mejor que coma bien!  
-Quien dijo que quiero ver a tu amo!  
Este medito un rato mi comentario que sonó excesivamente grosero y repuso en un tono amable.  
-Supongo Agatsuma -sama desea respuestas!  
-Ah?  
-solo mi señor puede darle respuestas!  
Le mire sin ninguna expresión y después de un tiempo dije:  
-Quiero algo tradicional japonés .  
Ese día descanse en mi cama y por la mañana tome un baño , por la tarde tome un a siesta larga y por la noche me sentía mejor  
,esperaba que el dichoso amo del lugar se presentara ante mi y como era de esperarse Sebastian no se separo de mi ni un minuto, esta vez  
me dejaba saber de poco ratos que el estaba ahí y eso a veces era fastidioso. Por las diez de la noche comencé a notar que este no había desplegado su presencia en un buen rato. Me habría dejado solo nuevamente? Estaría esperando la oportunidad de sorprenderme? No! no se veía del tipo que cometiera el mismo error dos veces ! Aquí habría algo mas?  
Espere un buen rato mas , casi daban las once y nada! Quizás lo había juzgado mal... No habría otra oportunidad de huir además ya me sentía mejor , mas repuesto así que este era mi momento!  
Salí de la cama y me calce las cómodas sandalias , tome una bata y me dirigí a la puerta , justo cuando tome el picaporte escuche esa voz:  
-No lo hagas Soubi!  
De nuevo parecía sonar en mi cabeza solamente pero mis vellos se erizaron como presintiendo un peligro enorme.  
-regresa a la cama por favor!  
-Quien demonios eres!  
-Soubi regresa a la cama aun estas débil y tratar de escapar no solo seria malo para tu salud sino también inútil!  
-Muéstrate maldición!  
-Regresa a la acama por favor!  
La voz aquella era tan dulce y suave que me sentí enfermo !Obedecí y regrese a la cama , sabia que algo tremendamente poderoso y peligroso estaba ahí escondido, incluso mi sentido de alerta estaba expectante. En un momento muy rápido el fuego se alzo en la chimenea crepitante y una figura pálida y hermosa se dejo notar sentada en la silla , contuve el aliento del susto . Tenia el cabello largo y de un morado que pintaba pálido , parecía una mujer delgada pero su pecho desnudo dejaba ver que mujer no era ! Era un chico! Lucia mas joven que Ritsuka...  
Este se paro en un movimiento algo rápido para mi gusto de tal manera que me causo pánico y realce mi brazo en un movimiento a la defensiva.  
-Lo siento Soubi no era mi intención asustarte!  
Esa voz , el no movió la boca pero pude escucharla !  
-Que ...Que...Que tipo de truco es este? Quien eres tu?  
-Truco?-Dijo de nuevo a mi cabeza.  
-Basta no hagas eso! Es molesto! Habla con tu boca no con trucos!  
Este asintió leventemente y dio un paso al frente , casi me muero del susto cuando le vi , la pálida piel los labios carnosos y brillosos,  
el largo cabello morado pálido y los ojos violetas ! Era un ser hermoso , no al aniñado estilo de Cain, ni al delicado y femenino de Abel  
era como un ángel.  
-Hola Soubi, tenia tantos deseos de conocerte!  
-Qui...Qui..Quien eres tu?  
Maldición era el pero momento para tartamudear.  
-No sabes quien soy? Soy el amo de esta casa!  
-Tu... tu nombre! Exijo saberlo!  
Este asintió.  
-Tu ya me conoces-dijo con una mirada triste -Seguro Padre y madre te hablaron de mi!  
-Padre? Te refieres a ...Cain?  
Este asintió y luego retomo .  
-Si los primeros hijos Cain y Abel!  
-Por favor ...dime quien eres? Por que me trajeron aqui?  
Este avanzo unos pasos y mi propio corazón dio un par de tumbos, en señal de peligro!  
-Lo siento Soubi no he querido causar esos sobresaltos , es natural que temas a alguien como yo!  
El hermoso chico que apenas tendría unos dieciséis solo llevaba una tela enredada el la cintura en forma de falda corta que cubría sus partes, sus piernas eran delgadas pero firmes. Avanzó hasta el bode de mi cama y se sentó con delicadeza.  
-Tu ya sabes quien soy solo tienes miedo de pronunciar mi nombre!  
Respire hondo y entonces en mi cabeza apareció la respuesta tan nítidamente que me dio escalofríos decirlo.  
-Exacto, pero por favor dilo!  
Me negué , tenia miedo de pronunciar su nombre.  
-Soubi mi nombre no esta tan maldito como yo!  
-Tu ...tu ... tu eres ...tu eres...Elisha!  
Este asintió levemente y luego continuo.  
-Tu eres mi descendiente mas directo Soubi!  
-Pero...como? Creí que tu...  
-Soubi , todo lo que sabes es historia y ahora no interesa, lo que me interesa es tenerte como sacrificio!  
-Sa...crificio? Estas equivocado!  
-Lo estoy?  
-Soy un combatiente!  
-Lo se pero eso lo podemos cambiar Soubi , eres un combatiente en blanco y yo puedo hacerte mi sacrificio!  
-Además yo ya tengo un sacrificio!  
-Lo tienes?  
-Basta! debes dejarme ir !  
-Lo siento Soubi pero no puedo! No sabes los sentimientos que he estado guardando durante todo este tiempo que he estado viajando solo!  
-AH?- su rostro mostro unas notas de tristeza y amargura.  
-Como expresarte mis sentimientos Soubi?  
Su rostro me partió el corazón y fije la vista en la enorme ventana , sobre las nubes en el negro anochecer...  
-Soubi ahora mismo soy como un halcón que vuela solo en el cielo, he permanecido demasiado tiempo solo volando , el mismo Dios ha dejado de hablar conmigo hace cientos de años perdí a mi sacrificio, mi alma gemela , el abrazo de amor que une a dos almas en una, me ocupe demasiado de parecerme a los santos y estar en comunidad con dios que acabe descuidando lo que se me había asignado a mi cuidado! Dios decidió llevarse una parte de mi corazón. Seguramente cuando fue al encuentro de dios estaba muy triste! Aun recuerdo ese día en el desierto , todos los sonidos cesaron en el viento y la vi aferrándose al cielo como una pluma ligera ,su voz cantaba esa alabanza , tierna y dulce!  
Mientras el contaba esto su rostro era de una tristeza sublime , era como si no pudiera descansar su alma al estrechar ese recuerdo.  
-Lo siento soubi , no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato con mi recuerdo !  
-Por que la dejaste ir si la amabas?  
-Por que era algo que dios decidió y yo no puedo...  
-Tonterías! Debiste luchar por eso! Que tipo de persona deja ir así a alguien importante! Preferiste convertirte en un ángel que luchar por lo que te importaba!

-Me gustaría decir que es mas complicado que eso pero yo mismo decidí dedicarle mi vida a dios!  
-Pues entonces cometiste otro error!  
-Ah?  
-Dios no necesita tú vida por eso te la dio! Dios quizás solo quiere que la vivas y seas feliz !  
Este me miro sorprendido y sonrió tristemente.  
-Soubi, por eso te necesito a mi lado ! Y esta vez seré un poco egoísta, ni padre ni madre podrán intervenir! En tres días te hare mi sacrificio y te pondré mi nombre  
,serás mi pequeña flor ,a la cual expresare mis sentimientos de ahora en adelante Quien se detendría a apreciar los tenues pétalos color rosa tuyos ?  
-Yo ya tengo mi sacrifice!  
-Aoyagui?  
Le mire fijamente , como podía saber el nombre de Ritsuka.  
-Te sorprende que sepa todo de mi nieto de generaciones directas?  
-no!  
-Aoyagi no te merece! El solo te trata mal, así que los dos comenzaremos de nuevo en este camino vacío, tu caminaras junto a mi por que seguramente estas solo! Sera nuestro jardín el mundo escucharemos los insectos cantar , alumbrar nuestro camino pero siempre juntos ! Siempre juntos Soubi, yo te cuidare y no dejare que te sientas solo de nuevo!  
-Eso es imposible! No tiene sentido?  
-Por?  
-ya te dije! ya tengo un sacrificio?  
-Soubi mi mente que camina sola sabe todo lo que ha sucedido con ese tal Aoyagi , aunque lo parezca ni tu ni tu madre ni tu abuela ni nadie de mi línea de descendencia ha estado solo ni un minuto, yo siempre velo por ustedes mi soledad que vuela en el cielo te ha buscado para poner fin a el tiempo de Aoyagi y sus malos tratos hacia uno de mi estirpe.  
-Te confundes! Seguro piensas en Seimei pero no es así!  
-Y entonces como es Soubi? Ayúdame a entender por favor!  
-Yo ya no estoy con Seimei , estoy con Ritsuka y el me ama y yo le amo?  
-Un hijo de Set?  
-Si por hijo de Set te refieres a humano ?  
Este asintió y me miro fijamente su mirada era poderosa e inquisitiva.  
-Si! Ritsuka es un hijo de Set pero acaso no tu padre también lo fue?  
-Si! Pero yo soy descendiente mas directo de Cain al igual que tu! Quizás por eso nos sentimos algo solos no lo crees?  
Su tristeza era irrefutable , era tan cálida y sentida que agradecí a Ritsu por un momento el ser tan severo sino me hubiera tirado a llorar con el!  
\- Lo siento pero no tengo intenciones de convertirme en sacrificio de nadie , deseo ser el combatiente de loveless por siempre hasta que me muera!  
-Y si Aoyagi muere primero?  
-Ah? - que quería decir! Era eso una amenaza?  
-Soubi, no tengo intención de renunciar a un sacrificio de mi estirpe, lo siento pero te quedaras aqui para siempre!  
-Entonces esto esta peor...- dije con la mirada seria y el puño cerrado sobre la sabana - Por que no tengo intenciones de  
quedarme aquí!  
\- Soubi , lo siento pero opción no tienes! Sebastian no dudara en pelear si intentas escapar y bien sabes que sin tu sacrificio estas indefenso ,eso además de que Sebastian sin problemas tiene ya tu nivel , y en el dado caso de que le consiguieras vencer entonces mi hijo Samael iría por ti...Mi querido Soubi no es deseable que provoques a Samael , el es algo joven y no sabe controlarse muy bien!  
-Es eso una amenaza?  
-No! Es solo una precaución , a Samael le gustas mucho y no dudar en tomarte sabes? Samael siempre obtiene lo que desea y te desea demasiado!  
-Dejaras que me dañe?  
-Jamás mientras te desee a mi lado!  
-Y cuando no me desees?  
-No lo se Soubi aun te deseo mucho y eres mi descendiente !  
-Así que eso era...  
-Bien me voy ... Seguro deseas dormir!  
-Elisha ... espera por favor!  
Sabia que tratar de manera ruda a esa persona no era garantía de que el me dejara en libertad.  
-Cain y Abel... tu y ellos se encontraron alguna vez cierto?  
Este asintió y me miro fijamente , seguro adivinaba donde iba la cosa. Su mano pálida y afilada se coloco arriba de la mía y pude sentir su soledad , era algo indescriptible el vacío de su cuerpo, ni siquiera en Cain había sentido tal cosa , el mismo Cain era como una dimensión aparte , un universo lejano pero Elisha estaba vacío o mas bien era como un oscuro hoyo negro , mientras una lluvia caía gentilmente en la oscura noche y la tierra se refrescaba yo deseaba saber mas sobre ese encuentro.  
-Deseas saber sobre ese encuentro?  
Asentí.  
\- Soubi ese encuentro fue muy fugaz , que se pueden decir dos personas que no se han visto en una eternidad? Los malditos no charlan entre si , dime que le diría una montaña a otra? El anonimato y el silencio es preferible , siempre escondidos ahí tras la roca como capullos , como una pequeña flor triste , un secreto , mientras los colores del mundo se desvanecen con la lluvia ... Nos encontramos padre y madre , nos contemplamos por un segundo sobre el desierto del Sahara , padre lucia fresco , como un niño y madre tan bella como siempre. No hay duda que ellos nacieron para estar juntos , esa vez nos saludamos desde lejos cortésmente mi amada Zirusadai aun estaba a mi lado sabes?  
Su mirada se torno como un diamante , cristalina pero tan dura que evite seguir mirándole.  
-Mi amada Zirusadai ... No tienes por que evitarme Soubi , ella era mi sacrifice y mi compañera , pero era humana , todo lo que tiene que ver con lo humano se termina tan pronto! La segunda vez que me encontré con padre y madre nos deslizábamos por las selvas de Brasil, solo hicimos un saludo cortes , su intención era abordarnos pero me temo que no estaba en mis planes habar con ellos.  
-Por?  
-Aun a pesar de todo, están malditos, y no era mi intención cruzar palabra con algún que desafío a mi dios!  
-Eso crees?  
-Ellos son tu familia no? Además ellos ayudaron a tus padre y de cierta manera a ti! Incluso a mi siempre me han ayudado!  
-Soubi, yo los juzgo eso es tarea de dios...Pero si bien es cierto de las bondades de padre no deja de ser el primer asesino de la historia...  
-Que estupidez!-bufe  
-Puede ser- dijo y soltó mi mano que ya se había acostumbrado al helado toque de su piel  
\- Bien ahora a descansar que ya es la mañana casi-Supongo estará aquí tu espía- dije malhumorado.  
-Sebastian no es mi espía pero cualquier cosa que necesites el te la dará !  
Hice un puchero y pensé en que diferente era aquel chico de mis protectores Cain y Abel.  
Este se detuvo en la puerta y en un susurro que se escucho tan nítido en mi cabeza dijo:  
-Soubi no me puedo esconder mas ,necesito el poder de un sacrificio, se que padre vendrá a buscarte y no es mi intención  
huir ni esconderme , no me iré ... No podre estar en paz hasta que seas mi sacrificio!  
Le mire enojado , sus palabras me enfurecían demasiado , este salió por la puerta y yo me tumbe en la cama , no queria pensar en nada , quería irme , no podía dormir ...Elisha, el no se parecía nada a Cain o a Abel ellos jamás me habían obligado a nada .  
-Agatsuma -sama desea algo?-dijo la voz de Sebastian.  
-Que te largues!  
-Disculpe?  
-Deseo que te largues y me dejes en paz!  
-Discúlpeme Agatsuma-sama pero eso no puedo hacerlo!  
-Entonces no me sirves !


	47. SAPHOLONGWINGAun sueño que Ritsuka viene

Esa semana ni Elisha ni ese pesado de Samael se me presentaron enfrente a pesar de que le dije a Sebastian y a Bell que  
me llevaran a su presencia pero siempre Sebastian contestaba lo mismo:  
-Lo siento Agatsuma - sama pero eso es imposible , nadie puede ver a mi señor... El debe conceder su presencia.  
Que molesto , parecía que hablábamos del mismísimo dios en persona!  
Unos días mas tarde en el ocaso , acababa de despertar de una siesta, y es que prácticamente no me dedicaba a otra cosa que no  
fuera a dormir , comer tomar largos baños perfumados y pedir libros para leer , ya que era prácticamente lo que se me permitía hacer , ni siquiera  
podía hablar con Sebastian por que el decía que " No tenia permiso para hablar conmigo o referirse a mi persona" , y  
bueno que decir de su compañera Bell, ella menos que nadie incluso a Sebastian se le salió por accidente decir que el hecho de que Bell  
era mujer , no se le permitía hablarme a mi o a los señores , que regla mas absurda ! Ese ocaso desperté y el cielo se teñía de rojo , inmediatamente note a alguien junto al fuego en cuclillas avivando la llama, su espalda desnuda y fuerte me dijo que no era Elisha .  
-Así que ya despertaste lindura?  
Esa voz chocante .  
-Que deseas Samael?  
-Vine a hacerte mío!  
-No digas tonterías!  
-No es una tontería , esta vez no habrá tregua para ti, estoy enamorado de ti y no pienso dejarte ir sin pasar por mis brazos!  
-paso gracias ahora retírate tomare un baño! Sebastian!.Grite desesperado.  
\- No esta aquí!  
-Sebastian te necesito ahora!- dije y trate de incorporarme pero aun estaba algo perezoso .  
-Te dije que no esta lindura!  
-No juegues conmigo!-Le advertí ,este se incorporo y me pareció mas alto que la ultima vez.  
-No estoy jugando lindura! Lo que te digo es en serio!- dijo y dio media vuelta , su rostro estaba completamente serio-Se que piensas que yo no debería amarte ,pero aunque no te dijera lo que voy a hacerte bien aun así, sentiría esto por ti y te lo haría , entonces donde esta el sentido en eso?  
\- Que intentas ...  
Este avanzo hacia mi y algo alerto mis sentidos haciéndome enmudecer antes de acabar mi pregunta , algo me decía que estaba en peligro ...  
-Te prometo que no intentare hacértelo mas difícil hermoso! No volveremos al mismo punto !  
Una alarma hizo disparar mis latidos y cuando este se sentó en mi cama ,mi cuerpo en automático adopto una posición defensiva.  
-no te atrevas !  
-Lo siento ... Estoy enamorado! Estoy enamorado de ti!- Dijo y agacho su cabeza.  
Que era toda esta escena? Un susurro apenas perceptible y capte su hechizo .  
-Inmóvil y a mi disposición.  
Cai de espaldas contra el almohadón que había bajo mi espalda sin poderme mover , maldición !  
-No lo hagas Samael!  
Este aparto la colcha pesada de mi cuerpo y de un tirón desgarro con sus afiladas uñas la pijama de seda que llevaba.  
-Perdón por el desorden y la destrucción que dejare tras de mi , se que este enamoramiento solo te causa mas problemas lindura y entiendo si después de esto no puedes hablarme de nuevo y deseas vivir con la regla de se acabo pero te amo!  
Samael comenzó a besar mi cuello apasionadamente , yo cerré los ojos , tenia que buscar una forma de pararlo! Pero como competir contra su maldito nivel! Este trazo un camino de besos hasta mi pecho donde comenzó a excitar mis pezones chupándolos y rozándolos con su lengua , inmediatamente mi sangre caliente reacciono a su poco agradable contacto y se pusieron firmes , en cambio yo sentía una horda de llanto y contracciones ahogarse en mi pecho, no salían de ahi !  
-Eso es lindura!-decía el ,convencido de que yo estaba disfrutando de aquello.  
Este chupeteaba mis pezones cuando su mano comenzó a excitar mi ya bastante duro sexo , me sentía tan impotente , maldito cuerpo!  
Agitaba vigorosamente mi sexo y entonces sentí su boca en este mientras sus manos no dejaban en paz mis pezones .  
Maldito y mil veces maldito! Ritsuka! Maldición , yo quería que el fuera quien lo hiciera !  
Samael consiguió hacerme correr en cuestión de segundos , el liquido caliente , blanco y espumoso le cubrió la mano y este se chupo los dedos diciendo:  
-Delicioso! Estoy enamorado de ti Soubi y siempre lo estaré!  
Le mire con rabia y el dijo :  
\- Se que me he ganado esa mirada así que vamos a hacer que cuente!  
Tomo mis piernas y las hecho a sus hombros, no! No quería que eso pasara, no con este bastardo infeliz!  
Con el resto del liquido blanco que le quedaba en las manos comenzó a lubricar con delicadeza mi entrada con sus dedos yo sabia que no tardaría mucho en dilatarse y le odiaba , solo pensaba en vengarme , y que cuando nos encontrásemos , por que estaba seguro de que lo haríamos! Todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, aun estaría ahí presente ! Jamás olvidaría aquella cogida contra mi voluntad!  
Sentí como sus dedos penetraron mi entrada y este masajeaba en círculos , jamás dejaría pasar aquello sin vengarme ! Jamás me callaría  
De una forma u otra me vengaría de Samael! En tanto este ya tenia tres dedos en mi interior y masajeaba mi próstata...Maldito! Tu podrás pensar que ya te he olvidado junto con este momento pero no!  
Me vengare ! Me vengare ! Me repetia para mi mismo con el llanto ahogándome en el pecho.  
Este se pego mas hacia mi y mis rodillas casi me pegaban en la cara , no podía negar que sus manos grandes y sus dedos largos hacían un trabajo exquisito pero el no era Ritsuka! Yo quería que mi pequeño Ritsuka lo hiciese cuando se sintiese listo y esas no eran las manos delicadas y femeninas de Ritsuka!  
-Te voy a hacer conocer el cielo lindura ! - dijo y beso mi frente .  
Yo no podía reaccionar pero sentia esa mezcla de placer y asco , por una parte sus dedos hacían el trabajo de masajear mi próstata dándome descargas de placer; por otra parte me causaba asco y pensaba que en cualquier momento sacaría su sexo y lo introduciría en mi.  
Ese pensamiento hizo que sentiría mas furico.  
-Piensas matarme verdad lindura? No te culpo ! Quizás lo intentes pero no podrás ! Aunque no niego que eres estrechamente delicioso! Quizás si te la meta!  
Bastardo! pensé.  
Este bajo hasta mi sexo y comenzó a chuparlo en unas chupadas tan grandes y profundas que no tarde en correrme por segunda vez , odiaba ser esclavo de mi propia debilidad humana ,el placer carnal.  
-Me encanta que te vengas amor!- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que deteste - ahora a petición de tu inquieta mente te la voy a meter muy duro!  
Este dejo caer su túnica que le tapaba y entonces pude apreciar que el era anatómicamente muy diferente a Elisha o a Caín , su cuerpo de hombre estaba bien formado ;tenia unas piernas musculosas y torneadas muy diferentes y vaya su sexo era enorme ,tanto que pensé que me iba a destrozar el interior!  
-Vaya jajajajja que bien que pienses eso lindura pero seré delicado , lo prometo! O al menos tratare ! - dijo con una arrogancia enorme.  
Maldito bastardo!  
Este de un tirón me volteo boca abajo , levanto mi cadera separo mi trasero y me lubrico con mi propio semen.  
-Respira hondo lindura!  
Cerré los ojos aprontándolos excesivamente y me concentre demasiado pensando en Ritsuka. Yo solo le amaba a el ,Ritsuka prefiero morir antes que esto pase, prefiero morir ...  
Prefiero morir me repetía una y otra vez hasta que un ruido sórdido me desconcentro al punto de que su vibración me hizo cubrirme las orejas.  
Abrí los ojos y vi como si todo se incendiase a mi alrededor , parecía una escena mas que escalofriante.  
-Samael! Déjalo!-esa voz!  
Cuando la vibración fue cesando poco a poco abrí lentamente los ojos y mire que la habitación seguía tal y como estaba , no había rastros de algún fuego. En los pies de la enorme cama estaba Elisha, ataviado con su faldón y con una mirada de furia.  
-Padre!  
-Samael sabes que veo todo lo que le has hecho y te dejare ir por ser mi hijo y por que la venganza es de Dios únicamente , además de eso se que no le has penetrado pero Soubi es mío, apréndetelo , el será mi sacrificio!  
Samael bajo mi cadera lentamente y se quito de inmediato de encima de mi! Entonces escuche a Elisha decir en voz queda:  
-Te libero!  
De un momento a otro recobre el control de mi propio cuerpo y me sentí adolorido!  
-Maldición padre! También le amo!  
-Samael no maldigas!  
-Le amo! Déjame poseerlo, aunque solo sea físicamente!  
-No! El debe ser purificado para mi!  
Samael salió enojado a mas y yo me incorpore .  
-Le matare - dije- No debiste haberme salvado por que le matare!  
-Acaso querías que Samael te poseyera?  
-No! definitivamente no, pero ahora nada me impedirá matarlo!  
-Si! Yo!  
Le mire y este me tendió la mano dulcemente .  
-Vamos Soubi necesitas un baño, debes perdonar a mi hijo , solo que Samael se ha aficionado tremendamente por ti! Sabes? el tiene un gusto estético exquisito y por eso gusta de ti!  
-Le odio y la próxima que le vea le matare!  
Elisha llamo a Sebastian y a Bell para que prepararan el baño , luego reprendió a Sebastian por dejarme solo y luego a Bell  
Por la noche paseamos por los jardines en completo silencio. Elisha no era muy animado , parecía triste.  
-Que sucedió con tu sacrificio?- pregunte.  
-Murió! Murió hace muchos milenios!  
-Lo siento!  
Este mi miro y sonrió delicada y tristemente...  
\- Soubi no lo sientas , el tiempo a su lado fue maravilloso yo le di mi corazón así como te daré mi nuevo corazón a ti!  
-Ya le dije que yo ya tengo un sacrificio propio.  
Este solo se limito a mirarme y a hacerme una caricia .  
En aquella mansión los días se sucedían lentamente , no había vuelto a ver a Samael y había aprendido el ritmo de esa mansión  
Por la mañana Bell abría las cortinas y traía el desayuno pero solo Sebastian podía acercarse a mi! Solo el podía tocarme  
luego de esto Sebastian se quedaba a mi lado y Bell continuaba por el suyo , si tenia autorización por el medio día me dejaban ir a la biblioteca  
los demás empleados tenían prohibido mostrarse ante mi, que molesto , me entere de que mas de cincuenta personas laboraban ahí pero  
tenían prohibido ser vistas por mi solo Sebastian y Bell podían. Solo por las noches y en compañía de Elisha podía andar por los jardines.  
No sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde mi llegada a esa casa la cual ignoraba donde estaba localizada pero una tarde después  
de mi siesta Elisha me mando llamar.

\- Que deseas Elisha?  
-Mi querido Soubi , es tiempo de que te conviertas en mi sacrificio!  
-Imposible!  
-Soubi esto no es una consulta , estoy diciendo algo en serio!  
-Elisha yo también hablo en serio, tu mejor que nadie que mira de una forma que esconde todo ese dolor por la perdida de su sacrifice debería  
entenderme no lo crees?  
Este negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de mi.  
-Soubi necesito volver a sentir ese calor! He estado muerto en vida desde que Zirusadai fue llamada por dios!Necesito tu fuerza Soubi , que mejor que la tuya que eres sangre de mi sangre ?  
-No! Lo siento pero yo ya amo a alguien!  
-Aoyagi no te ama!  
-Tu te refieres a Seimei y eso ya lo se pero Ritsuka es diferente ! Ritsuka... el ...el...el me cuida y me dice lo que necesito escuchar , Ritsuka me dio su corazón y ese es el corazón que yo deseo.  
Este me miro tan vacíamente que una alerta se desplego en todo mi ser, una alarma que gritaba la palabra "CUIDADO"  
Elisha recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro.  
-Soubi no me importa que Aoyagi sea , no puedes escapar de esta ...- en un tono casi imperceptible dijo- Mi amado Soubi no te rompas, saldremos adelante ...Estas a salvo a mi lado!  
Sentí que un sueño muy pesado me invadía , bostece e intente frotarme el ojo derecho con la mano pero me pareció imposible mi cuerpo se fue de frente y Elisha alcanzo a sujetarme por los hombros .  
-Estas a salvo Soubi! Conmigo siempre estas a salvo , no es mi intención tenerte hechizado pero es la única solución!  
-Que me hiciste maldito?- dije apenas controlando mi boca.  
Mi cuerpo no me respondía , intentaba desesperadamente de recuperar el control de este pero me era mas que imposible , la saliva me escurría en un hilo grueso por la comisura de los labios y mis músculos estaban completamente flojos.  
-Elisha! Elisha!-pensaba una y otra vez.  
-Mi querido Soubi tengo el completo control de tu cuerpo ,por ahora estas atrapado ahí , esperamos invitados en estos días así que te ruego  
no desesperes ! Sebastian y Bell te cuidaran como es debido y yo no me separare de tu lado.  
-No! Tienes que dejarme ir!Elisha , no estas jugando limpio!  
Este me alzo en sus brazos y mi cabeza se fue sin control hacia atrás , me sentí mareado, era la sensación mas desesperante del mundo.  
-Soubi , yo no estoy jugando! Te quiero a mi lado necesito un sacrificio puro así como lo era mi amada Zirusadai, te necesito y haré todo por que te quedes conmigo!  
-Elisha no puedes hacerme esto ! Ademas que hay si Samael viene por mi!  
-Descuida Soubi ,Samael no vendrá más! Serás purificado y quizás en algunos años pueda sacarte de la prisión de tu cuerpo.  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Quiero decir que te quedaras así hasta que seas purificado y entonces quitaré el hechizo que pesa sobre ti!  
-Noooo! Elisha!-Grité sintiendo terror de su respuesta; mis ojos le miraron abiertos de par en par con esa mirada suplicante pero este dijo lo mismo que Ritsu.  
-Soubi esa mirada no! De todos los bellos gestos que dio Dios vuestro señor amado , ese es el que mas aborrezco.  
-Déjame ir por favor!-suplicaba yo mientras este me acomodaba en la cama con un cuidado supremo , inmediatamente despues se sentó a mi lado y acomodo mis manos con suavidad , acaricio mis cabellos y luego mis mejillas para finalizar pasando su pulgar por mis labios.  
-Soubi , descuida yo me quedare a tu lado hasta que eso pase!  
-Estas loco envejeceré aquí?  
-Soubi en cuanto tu corazón se haya purificado entonces podremos estar juntos , eso depende de ti!  
-Depende de mi?  
Este asintió y completo:  
-Sabras que estas purificado cuando escuches la voz de dios !  
Elisha llamo a la campanilla y Sebastian inmediatamente acudió.  
-Sebastian , mi amado Soubi ha entrado en el proceso de la purificación te pido lo cuides bien!  
-Si amo!  
-Soubi debe estar limpio cada día! Perfumado y sus cabellos hermosos! Debes alimentarle y llevarle de paseo!  
-Basta! No puedes hacerlo! Basa por favor !-Me ahogaba y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar hacia años que no lloraba.  
Elisha me miro y puso su dedo indice en mi boca en señal de que guardase silencio aun a pesar de que estaba imposibilitado para hablar.  
-Soubi basta! Quiero que te des cuenta de algo ...Piensa ...Donde ves a Aoyagi aquí en este momento?  
-Ah?  
-Si ...Dime donde esta?  
Me senti paralizado del miedo, era cierto Ritsuka no había venido a buscarme ! Ritsuka...Seguro ya había caído en cuenta de que no estaba bien pero ... Por que no había venido a verme ...De sobra había lanzado llamados para que sintiera mi presencia pero...  
-Exacto Soubi , estas envejeciendo y Aoyagi no te ha buscado! Yo te amo verdaderamente , solo tu familia te ama de esta manera! Amaba a tu madre y te amo a ti!  
-Ritsuka...  
Me sumí en el vacío de su nombre, Ritsuka no había venido a buscarme...Se había olvidado de mi? Le importaba aún? Ritsuka ...  
Ritsuka... Hacia tantos años que no había derramado ninguna lagrima que me ardieron los lagrimales al salir las primeras que rodaron por mi mejilla.  
Quemaban , dolían demasiado! Risuka...Acaso me vas a abandonar? Acaso no planeas venir por mi? Ritsuka quiero sentirte!Ritsika ... Ritsuka!Me encontré en esa obscuridad en solitario ... Ritsuka toma mi mano y no la sueltes por favor!


	48. SWALLOWTAIL: Heridas saladas

Se escuchaba por todo el lugar , maldición! Había sido descubierto pero que mejor , no tenia idea si estaba aquí pero no me iría sin el ...Trepe a la copa de un árbol que apenas si una de sus ramas se acercaba levemente a un balcón de piedra enorme! Una vez en lo alto vi como pasaban unas figurillas blancas con linternas que me parecieron muy antiguas , intentando buscarme .  
-Estúpidos!  
Tome carrera y corrí por la rama , casi en la punta pegue un salto al balcón , pero no calcule muy bien el equilibrio y casi caigo; tuve suerte!  
Me incorporé en el piso de loseta y vi que seguro esa mansión seria de algún anciano descaradamente rico ,la parte interna estaba demasiado oscura , me había quedado hipnotizado con esta oscuridad abrumante , no es que tuviera miedo era solo que sentí un escalofrió de encontrar alguna cosa espantosa , seguro el se reiría de mi por pensar de un modo tan infantil , bah! Continúe adentrándome en esa oscuridad que se hacia mas densa, que tipo de casa era aquella? De primera instancia aun no había tropezado con ningún mueble o artefacto. Acaso estaba deshabitada?  
Entonces por que tantos sirvientes o custodios? Seria eso un museo? No tenia ni la menor idea pero mi único objetivo era encontrarle!  
-A quien buscas no esta aquí!  
Casi me muero del susto al escuchar aquella voz , al instante una luz se encendió y pude vislumbrar esa enorme estancia que efectivamente no tenia muebles ni decoración, frente a mi solo había una chimenea enorme que estaba apagada y pude ver que no era loseta el piso sino marmol!Giré ciento ochenta grados para ubicar el lugar de donde provenía aquella luz que había iluminado la habitación y me encontré con un jovencito , quizás solo un adolescente de quince o dieciséis años sentado en un sillón enorme de color rojo sosteniendo desinteresadamente una lámpara de aceite . Era tan hermoso! Sus cabellos amatistas y sus ojos lilas profundos me causaron una sensación de miedo que incluso los bellos de la piel se me erizaron...Quien era aquel personaje? Por que un niño estaba ahí?  
-Vamos! Acaso no te das cuenta que no soy un niño?-Dijo este calmadamente y me sorprendí, como había podido adivinar lo que pensaba?  
-Quien eres ? Que haces aquí? Que es este lugar?  
A pesar de que su apariencia era muy calmada algo en sus ojos no me gustaba.  
-A quien buscas no esta aquí!  
-Como sabes eso?  
-Solo basta con mirar alrededor! No esta en esta habitación o si?  
Eche un segundo vistazo y asentí .  
-No esta en esta habitación! -afirme apenado.  
-Bien entonces te llevare con el.  
Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa y cuando reaccioné este pequeño ya se había parado de su lugar .  
-Dijiste que no estaba aquí! Como sabes a quien busco? Responde , quien eres?  
-Dije que no estaba aquí por que no lo esta! Tú mismo acabas de comprobarlo , has entrado a mi casa de la manera incorrecta y te has perdido o me equivoco Aoyagi?  
Cuando dijo mi nombre hizo un énfasis enorme y eso me puso alerta , pero el seguía relajado .  
-Tranquilízate , te estábamos esperando y te llevare con el ahora.  
Este mi hizo la seña de que le siguiera y obedecí , como ese niño podía saber que me había perdido, vaya pero algo bueno había salido de esto , sabia que no era no el lugar incorrecto , que había encontrado a Soubi y que le llevaría conmigo! Salimos por la enorme puerta de esa estancia y recorrimos un pasillo que a mi gusto se miraba tétrico y tan largo que me canse de mirar las paredes de este , doblamos a la izquierda y fuimos a dar a unas escaleras que desembocaban en un recibidor enorme , quizás seria del tamaño de un auditorio , como podía existir una casa tan grande en Japón?  
Bajamos las escaleras y cruzamos el recibidor , salvo por la lámpara de aceite que el llevaba en sus manos no había mas luces , eso me pareció muy sospechoso. Salimos de nueva cuenta al jardín y tomamos el camino de la derecha luego este me condujo hacia un jardín con su enorme y oxidada reja abierta , era un jardín de rosas , había de todo tipo y caminamos por ese lugar durante unos quince minutos hasta que llegamos al centro del enorme jardín que tenia una fuente y una figura se podía ver a lo lejos, creí por un momento que era el , pero conforme nos acercábamos me di cuenta de que no , esa figura era mas baja que Soubi de estatura y luego sus cabellos rubios ,no, no era Soubi , cuando estábamos a unos metros de este, mi acompañante ordeno de una forma que me horrorizo , estaba hablando en mi mente .  
-Sebastian tráelo con mucho cuidado!  
-Si mi señor! - respondió el chico de la misma manera y no pude evitar sentir terror , por que se comunicaban así?  
El chico rubio desapareció por los jardines y el chiquillo y yo nos quedamos a solas.  
-Descansa Aoyagi , dime tienes sed ? Quizás hambre?-dijo hablando a mi mente y eso me fastidio.  
-Basta! deja de hacerlo, no hables a mi mente!  
Este me miro como sorprendido y entonces dijo con palabras.  
-Lo siento es usual que yo me comunique de esa manera , te pido una disculpa se que no estas acostumbrado.  
-No! no lo estoy ! Ahora... Donde esta Soubi?  
-Han ido por el , quiero aprovechar para que tome algo de aire fresco , seguro le sentara bien!  
-Entonces responde , quien eres? Donde están tus padres? Por que han traído a Soubi aquí?  
-Me llamo Elisha y mis padres no se de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, seguro están en algún lugar del mundo!-dijo con una calma inigualable  
acaso nunca se irritaba? Por que yo si y este niño me estaba irritando.  
-Dime Elisha por que has traído a Soubi aquí?  
-Por que quiero que se quede conmigo! Soubi será mi sacrificio!  
-Sacrificio? Vaya pues entonces te has equivocado el es un combatiente , mi combatiente para ser exacto !  
-Ya no mas!  
-Que dices?  
-Soubi esta en un proceso de purificación para convertirse en mi sacrificio.  
-no te creo! No es posible que un combatiente se vuelva sacrificio!  
-No para ti!  
Ah? me quede estupefacto ante su respuesta , parecía un niño solamente pero su mirada , era tan feroz!  
-Aoyagi dejare que te despidas de Soubi pero no mas allá de eso, el se quedara conmigo y quiero que me hagas un favor ,quiero que me ayudes a dejarlo tranquilo, me refiero a que su despedida sea sin lagrimas y esas cosas! No quiero que se quede perturbado.  
-Ah? Que tontería dices?  
-No me gustaría que Soubi se quedase deprimido seria mas difícil para el!  
-Te he dicho que vengo por Soubi niño!  
Este sonrió cuando dije esa palabra y me dijo .  
-Vaya! Ahora veo por que Soubi te ama tanto ! Espero con el tiempo el pueda amarme así...-su expresión intentaba ser alegre pero solo conseguia ser mas melancólica que nada.  
Escuche un ruido acercándose y entonces me puse en alerta , a lo lejos se veía una figura rara , abajo ancha y arriba delgada , conforme se acercaba y ya estando a unos metros pude visualizar lo que era, quede horrorizado de ver esa escena y justo a un par de metros de mi y ya habiendo pasado a Elisha que ni siquiera le miro , la escena me partió el corazón, como era posible eso? El chico rubio venia empujando una silla de ruedas , donde estaba Soubi , que parecía ido , su cabeza recargada en uno de los apoyos de las manos y sus piernas cubiertas con una manta , sus manos descansaban en su regazo y su respiración era algo pausada, una hilaza de saliva corría de la comisura de sus labios hasta sus cabellos.  
-Maldición que le hiciste?!-grite desesperado y fui a su encuentro , me tire de rodillas frente a el.  
Se le miraba pálido pero tenia un buen aspecto , traía puesto una pijama de seda color azul y sus cabellos estaban sueltos pero despedían un perfume delicioso.  
-Soubi , estas bien? Háblame Soubi?  
Este no se movió , me dio rabia y tome su barbilla y me acerque a el , sus ojos me revelaron la verdad , ahí adentro estaba Soubi ! Su mirada suplicaba por ayuda!  
-El esta bien Aoyagi-dijo Elisha - le he dicho a Sebastian que cuide de el de la mejor manera , lo alimentamos tres veces al día con los nutrientes necesarios, se le baña a diario , se le asea cada vez que se ensucia , mantenemos su piel en perfecto estado y el medico le revisa cada tres días para saber su estado , como ves no he reparado en nada para conservar su estado de purificación lo mas sano posible , Soubi no es una persona tan joven como tu y cualquier cosa que represente un peligro la evitare, Sebastián ha hecho un buen trabajo no crees?-dijo orgulloso de si.  
-Que le hicieron?-dije tratando de contener el coraje- Que le hicieron a Soubi?  
-Soubi esta en estado de purificación , su cuerpo ha sido desconectado de su mente , por ahora esta ahí adentro atrapado hasta que se purifique tanto su cuerpo como su mente en un estado separado , así cuando se unan estarán unificados. Por ahora Soubi debe aprender a encontrar la paz que tanto busca, debe dejar sus complejos y sus preocupaciones fuera , debe dejar esa ceguera que le impide ser un ser libre.  
-Tonterías! El siempre da todo de si , es libre y ahora tu lo has apresado! Lo secuestraste y los has traído aquí para eso?  
Soubi me miro apenado y un par de lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas , nunca le había visto llorar, en si después de lo de Seimei habíamos pasado muchas cosas e incluso así nunca había llorado , siempre se había mostrado tan fuerte , que cuando vi sus lagrimas le abrace y le susurre al oído:  
-Tranquilo Soubi , yo estoy aquí y vamos a salir de esta entiendes? Ahora soy fuerte , tu me diste todo cuanto tenias y no te voy a dejar.-Le mire nuevamente y sus ojos lilas estaban acristalados por las lagrimas- Estoy contigo Soubi - Tome sus manos - Estoy contigo... Yo no voy a renunciar a ti!  
Seque sus lagrimas y acaricie sus mejillas,este cerro los ojos y así permaneció por un momento, luego abrió los ojos y me lanzo una mirada mas determinada.  
-Descuida Soubi nos largaremos de aquí!  
Me incorpore y le eche una mirada de furia al sirviente rubio, luego me dirigí a Elisha .  
-El es mi combatiente y no pienso cederlo!  
-Aoyagi no es cuestión de que me lo cedas o no! El proceso de purificación ha comenzado, Soubi aunque decidas llevártelo no podrá volver a moverse si no quito yo el hechizo que lance sobre el.  
-Pues entonces quítalo y ya!  
-Quiero a Soubi para mi! No sabes lo afortunado que es de tener una purificación , es como si volviese a nacer .  
-No creo que Soubi este muy contento de eso.  
-Esta noche Soubi dormirá por su bien temprano ,Sebastian llévate a Soubi a su habitación y acuéstalo , no debe salir de su rutina .  
-Ni se te ocurra llevártelo! No se ira a ningún lado si no es conmigo!  
-Creía que ya te habías acabado de despedir Aoyagi.  
-No me pienso despedir nunca de el ,Soubi es mío!  
Este sonrió tímidamente y miro a Soubi ,luego le ordeno a su criado que hiciese su mandato pero en cuanto el criado tomo la silla de ruedas de Soubi yo le detuve .  
-Dije que no se va!  
-Aoyagi, veo que estas decidido pero dime algo... No crees que tu y tu familia ya han torturado bastante a Soubi?  
-Ah?- A que se refería?  
-Bien sabes que a tu hermano me refiero. Seimei se encargo de fracturar el alma de Soubi y luego tu con tus constantes rechazos, el te dio su corazón y tu? Tu le has dado el tuyo? No sabes todo lo que ha sufrido mi pobre Soubi desde que paso a ser propiedad de los Aoyagi, ahora bien por que así lo ven ustedes no? Como una propiedad? Soubi siempre dio todo por ti , el siempre se arriesgaba y caía por ti , el era el amor mas fiel y honorable que habías conocido pero y tu?  
-Te equivocas!-dije alzando la voz- Te equivocas ! Te equivocas! Yo ...Yo...-Sentía rabia e impotencia yo sabia que Seimei no había sido muy bueno con Soubi pero yo ...  
-Yo se lo que siento por Soubi , se que el ha dado todo por mi , se que como dijiste el siempre caía por mi , se que el me ama fielmente y se que el es la persona mas especial para mi , aunque me costase tiempo darme cuenta de ello! Pero yo también lo haré por el! Yo he crecido a su lado y esperare por el no importa cuanto este así! Le daré ahora yo todo lo que tengo por que Soubi en... Soubi es...- me quede pensativo y luego tome un respiro , ya mas calmado dije mis sentimientos- Soubi ,el es mi hogar! Soubi es la persona mas importante en el mundo , es mi amor...  
Reino el silencio y le mire , este me veía con sus ojos violetas enormes y su mirada se notaba llena de sentimientos , agradecía que las miradas de Soubi fueran tan expresivas ya que podía entenderle sin decir una palabra.  
-Soubi, mira lo que puedes hacer eh?-Dijo Elisha con calma-Bien pues tu quieres a Soubi y yo también lo quiero así que pelearemos por el! Aoyagi Ritsuka te reto a un duelo de hechizos!  
Esto me tomó por sorpresa y sin pensarlo acepte.  
-Acepto!  
Soubi me miro con los ojos como platos y entonces Elisha hablo.  
-Bien yo no tengo sacrificio y tu no tienes combatiente , así que te prestare un combatiente y yo peleare solo!  
-Soubi es mi combatiente y no aceptare otro!  
-Soubi no puede luchar contigo! El es el premio.  
-No lo trates como un objeto!  
-No hago tal cosa, es solo que aunque quisieras luchar con el en ese estado dudo que Soubi pueda hacerlo!  
-Entonces quítale el hechizo!  
-No puedo, como comprenderás si interrumpo la purificación , cuando gane tardaré mas en purificarlo así que debes aceptar mi oferta de elegir otro combatiente.  
-Entonces no hay trato!  
-Sabes que no saldrás de aquí vivo y menos con Soubi a cuestas verdad? Mis sirvientes no son tan tontos como te hicieron creer , ellos te dejaron entrar por pedido mío , ellos te guiaron acorralándote hasta aquel árbol que da a mi balcón! Fuiste guiado por ellos , pero no te dejaran salir con  
vida! Aoyagi te sugiero aceptar, es la única posibilidad que tienes con Soubi.  
Maldición! Entonces había sido solo llevado a una trampa! Era un completo idiota! Pero estaba aquí para llevarme a Soubi y si no había otra forma mas que pelear ,eso haría!  
-Peleare!  
-Bien -dijo mostrando una sonrisa triste .  
-Pero peleare solo, no quiero otro combatiente!  
-Estas seguro?  
ME acerque a Soubi y este mostraba en sus ojos temor , como si me dijera que no lo hiciera , pero la suerte estaba echada para nosotros! Le acaricie la mejilla tiernamente y pegue su frente a la mía, años atrás Soubi me había cuidado desde la primaria y había peleado demasiadas veces por mi sufriendo el las consecuencias , ahora era mi turno de pelear por el, de demostrarle que lo amaba aunque fuera a morir , era una bella forma de morir no?  
-Estoy seguro , no quiero un combatiente que no sea Soubi!  
-bien , entonces el combate se dará en una semana... Espero no te moleste , pero tengo cosas que hacer , te ruego te instales en una habitación !  
-Ah?  
-Yáganat estará a tu servicio , el te dará todo lo que necesites y siempre estará disponible , te veré en siete días a la media noche aquí mismo!  
-Espera...por que en una semana?  
-Tengo que cosas que hacer en este mismo momento , lo único que no ha sido guiado es el tiempo y confieso que te me adelantase una semana , ya que te esperaba la que sigue , también te servirá para practicar, y a mi también ...hace tanto no peleo, te pido no repares en nada de lo que desees .  
Este se acerco a la silla de ruedas y tomo la barbilla de Soubi , le acaricio los cabellos y le dijo.  
-Tranquilo Soubi, se que tienes miedo pero , mi amor por ti es genuino, estaré contigo! Ahora se que estarás encantado de irte a dormir ,descansa!  
Le beso la frente y se incorporo derecho , luego se dirigió al sirviente en tono molesto .  
-Sebastian seca la comisura de la boca de Soubi , esta escurriendo en saliva ! Te ruego no te distraigas , si sus labios se parten por el exceso de humedad te destruiré!  
-Hai! Discúlpeme Señor no volverá a pasar!  
Elisha extendió la mano y el siviente le puso en esta un pañuelo de algodón que se veía fino y con los bordes en turquesa, Elisha se encorvo para secar la saliva de la boca de Soubi y con excesivo cuidado lo logro, luego se incorporo nuevamente y le dio el pañuelo al sirviente rubio que lo recibió apenado .Elisha acaricio los cabellos de Soubi y luego de dedicarle una mirada que parecía de amor se volvio hacia mi y dijo ...  
-Entonces hasta dentro de siete días Aoyagi!  
Yo asenti y este dio media vuelta y antes de avanzar dijo:  
-Yáganat aparece ante mi!  
Un chico de piel apiñonada y cabello negro apareció de la nada frente a Elisha y puso una rodilla en el suelo en señal de sumisión ...  
-Yáganat estarás al servicio de Aoyagi Ritsuka siete días , dile lo que necesite saber y ayúdale en lo que te pida , ah y Yáganat ...Si Samael vuelve dile que deseo verlo pero no dejes que toque a nuestros lindos invitados!  
-Hai!  
Elisha se alejo a paso lento pero firme y entonces el sirviente rubio tomo la silla de ruedas y la comenzó a empujar .  
-A donde vas?-dije yo impidiéndole nuevamente el mover a Soubi lejos de mi.  
-Aoyagi -sama , Agatsuma-sama debe descansar , le llevo a su habitación .  
-Yo iré con el!  
El sirviente rubio se quedo viendo al moreno y este asintió.  
-Vamos!  
-Si, pero yo lo llevare , no tu!-Dije enojado y tome la dirección de la silla de ruedas .  
Entramos por la entrada principal y me di cuenta entonces de que tamaño tan ridículamente enorme tenia esa mansión , también de que casi no tenían muebles ni electricidad , si no mas bien todo era iluminado por lámparas de aceite y chimeneas . Que antigüito.  
Nos hallamos frente a un lobby enorme que pareció de un gusto tétrico donde nos aguardaban unas escaleras , detuve la silla y entonces el sirviente rubio dijo.  
-Me permite Aoyagi- sama , yo puedo subirlo!  
-Yo puedo subirlo también ! Que insinúas que soy un débil?  
-No Aoyagi-sama , para nada!  
Pfff!Bufe y luego tome a Soubi en mis brazos pero no soporte mucho! Maldición era mas alto y pesado de lo que imagine y casi caemos pero a tiempo lo devolví a la silla ;me le quede mirando con rencor al rubio , bah! Este también estaba alardeando seguro si es de mi tamaño! Veamos que puede hacer!  
-Esta bien! Es tu turno pero no lo vayas a tirar !  
-No Aoyagi-sama hare mi mejor esfuerzo!-dijo y entonces coloco igual que yo uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Soubi y el otro bajo sus rodillas y lo alzo.  
La cabeza de Soubi colgaba hacia atrás y el sirviente moreno la pego al pecho del rubio. Estaba yo esperando a que sus fuerzas flaquearan, entonces el rubio dijo en una voz muy baja..  
-Bell lleva con cuidado la silla a su lugar ya no la necesitare !  
Luego de esto comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, una tras otra .Su brazos seguían firmes y sus piernas no le fallaban , de que demonios estaba hecho este niño?  
Incluso yo me sentí algo cansado después de esos escalones , habían sido unos treinta , treinta y cinco y ese rubio como si nada! Avanzamos por un pasillo y el aun con Soubi en brazos .  
-Si te cansas podemos descansar -le dije algo irritado.  
-Estoy bien Aoyagi-sama , además Agatsuma-sama debe estar en la cama lo mas pronto posible como el amo ha ordenado, su salud y que duerma lo mejor posible es una prioridad!  
Seguí avanzando y me cruce de brazos, vaya Soubi nunca se había tenido el mismo tanto cuidado , incluso en mi interior se formo una sonrisa , que diría el mismo de que ahora lo trataban como a un bebe? Seguro estaría muy molesto!  
No me había fijado bien en el camino pero llegamos a una puerta enorme y esta se abrió sola , el sirviente paso a una habitación oscura y en un instante la chimenea se encendió, en esa habitación solo había una cama enorme con un dosel alto y una mesita de café de madera que parecía bastante antigua con dos sillas.  
El rubio coloco a Soubi en la cama y no se le miraba fatigado...Que tipo de magia negra era eso? Me sentí receloso de no haber sido yo el que le llevara en brazos.  
-Yáganat que acaso no llevaras a Aoyagi-sama a su habitación.  
Yo mire al moreno y este no dijo nada.  
-Yáganat a Aoyagi-sama le disgusta que hablemos por telepatía ,así que habla normalmente .  
Una voz tan dulce y relajante , pero con un leve acento hindú dijo:  
-Si ,lo hare cuando Aoyagi-sama desee ir , pero por ahora solo interpreto que desea estar aquí.  
El sirviente rubio le lanzo una mirada feroz y comenzó a quitar la pijama de Soubi .  
-Que haces no le toques!-dije furico al ver como bajaba su pantalón!  
-Aoyagi-sama...necesito ...  
-No!  
-Creo que lo que Aoyagi -sama quiere decir es que el lo hará Sebastian y creo es nuestra obligación ayudarle-Dijo el tal Yáganat.  
-Como es eso?  
El rubio me miro sorprendido y el apiñonado me paso un paquete de toallas húmedas y me dedico una sonrisa .  
-Pueden retirarse , no necesito de su ayuda -proteste- seria mejor que nos dejaran solos, no creo que a Soubi le agrade que le miren desnudo!  
-No tuvo ningún problema con anterioridad por eso!-Dijo el rubio y me hizo enfadar.  
-Por que no se puede mover !-Le grite .  
-Pero aun no estaba en estado de purificación, estaba consciente!  
-Fueraaaa!-grite exasperado .Maldición, como era posible que Soubi se dejase mirar por otros ? Me ponía furico , lo peor es que sabia que era cierto ;el mismo se daba tan poco valor y mas a su cuerpo que no le molestaba que le fisgonearan !  
-Aoyagi-sama - dijo el apiñonado de acento hindú- Ocultaremos nuestra presencia y no miraremos pero nosotros no podemos faltar a nuestras obligaciones , no es posible que Sebastian se vaya del lado de Agatsuma-sama por que son ordenes de mi señor , pero le complaceremos y no veremos el cuerpo de Agatsuma- sama si nuestra presencia le atormenta !  
-ah?- Voltee a ver a los sirvientes y estos me hicieron una reverencia y se esfumaron como el humo.


	49. WALLACE DE ORO BIRDWINGTormenta de Soubi

Una vez a solas pude despojarle de aquellas pijamas de seda , como es que alguien tan fuerte como Soubi pudo llegar a este sitio ? Sabía que él me ocultaba cosas por qué era una de sus terribles costumbres con las que más o menos me había acostumbrado a lidiar pero esto sobrepasaba toda información semi importante o banal. Quienes eran estos sujetos? Por qué se habían interesado en Soubi , él nunca había mencionado a estas personas , bueno ni él ,ni Seimei ,ni alguien de las siete lunas , por qué es que entonces estaban relacionados con mi Soubi ? Como era posible que Soubi llegase a estar así ? En este estado? Él siempre fue el más fuerte de todas las siete lunas , no hubo nunca un peleador así ! Incluso el peleador original de beloved nunca llegó a superar a mi Soubi !  
Le eche un vistazo a Soubi que permanecía desnudo e inherente , su cuerpo reposaba en una paz única pero su mirada difería por completo de esa aparente calma , sus manos estaban frías .  
-Soubi - dije suavemente y despacio y este dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo estaba - que sucedió? Quienes son estas personas?  
Su mirada se tornó en desesperación , parecía que tenía una prisa por contarme todo pero que algún conjuro se lo impedía , note bien esa mirada suplicante , esa mirada que Soubi solía decir todos detestaban pero a mí me parecía hermosa.  
\- está bien! Tranquilízate , estoy aquí y nada te pasara ! Pero debes confiar en mí ...- de alguna manera no tenía idea de qué hacer pero lo dije tan naturalmente que vi como su mirada se iba relajando - así está mejor !  
Limpié su cuerpo con toallas perfumadas y no pude evitar sentir esa sensación de atracción hacia el , Soubi era muy apuesto , pase mi mano por sus cabellos sedosos y perfumados y sin darme cuenta le bese el cuello , usualmente esa clase de cosas eran las que él hacía conmigo pero ahora yo estaba en esta posición de poder sobre el , algo que jamás habíamos experimentado por mi gusto , ya que él siempre me rogaba lo tomara y le hiciera cosas pero mi negativa era rotunda , no era un pervertido verdad? Entonces ... Que era lo que hacía la diferencia esta vez ? Sería el frío de sus manos? Sería que tenía todo su cuerpo a mi completa disposición ... Maldito Soubi esto parecía una trampa planeada por el , si no fuera por qué sabía que no era así .Seguí besando su cuello y dándole pequeños mordiscos , luego baje hasta su pecho , quería morder sus pezones pero no le daría tanto gusto a ese pervertido , él era como un diamante en mis manos , era tan precioso , a esa edad una persona normal no se vería tan atractivo pero el ... Demonios! La gente viene y va pero Soubi permanece ahí , pase mi lengua por sus pezones que brotaron en sensaciones y pude ver cómo cerraba los ojos , era como si lo estuviera disfrutando , su piel se erizo y yo continué mi camino hasta su ombligo , mi lengua repaso la cavidad un par de veces más y entonces sentí como su sexo era firme . Me detuve un momento a pensar , tome la mano de Soubi y le dije .  
-esto es lo que quieres? Yo ... Yo ...  
Su mirada fue tan benévola que sentí su compasión , como odiaba que me tuviera lastima por esas cosas!  
\- no hagas esa mirada ! Dios tus manos están frías , será mejor que te vista !  
Este puso los ojos en blanco , eso me pareció gracioso ya que había ganado mi batalla!  
Le puse una de las cremas perfumadas que habían dejado los sirvientes , luego el protector seguido de la pijama de seda color vino que le iba muy bien a mi parecer . En un momento apareció el sirviente rubio y puso a mi alcance un set de cepillos y peines y algunos listones que hacían juego con la pijama , con dificultad lo senté dejando todo su peso apoyado en mí y casi me tumba en el colchón pero al final lo sostuve más o menos bien , cepille sus cabellos y los ate en una coleta que daba a su nuca , realmente Soubi se miraba de buen aspecto , si no fuera por qué sabía que estos tipos estaban locos y tenían unas pésimas intenciones seguro le hubiera mandado aquí de vez en vez para que se cuidará !  
\- termine! Uffff bien ahora a dormir !  
Le acomode en las almohadas y le arrope , eso me dejo agotado , Soubi era un tipo grande y yo bueno ... No era que yo fuera un enano pero aún me faltaba crecer algo . Tome sus manos entre las mías y su mirada de torno nuevamente triste .  
\- vamos Soubi debes dormir !  
Dos figuras se posaron ante mi haciendo que el bello de mis antebrazos se erizara .  
\- maldición, tienen que hacer eso? - proteste  
\- lo siento Aoyagi - sama pero Agatsuma- sama toma un medicamento especial para que pueda dormir !  
Dijo el sirviente rubio y el apiñonado dirigió su mirada de él a mí .  
\- no! No voy a medicar a Soubi ! Ni se te ocurra tocarle !  
\- es necesario Aoyagi - sama!  
Les mire con odio , no permitiría que le tuvieran drogado .  
-larrrrgate! - enfatice en la r .  
\- Aoyagi-sama - dijo el apiñónado- Sebastián no hará nada en contra de sus deseos , simplemente es que Agatsuma - sama en ese estado es imposible que concilie el sueño debido a la propia purificación , en realidad no es tal cual un sedante o drogas , es un relajante pero si usted no desea que le sea suministrado no lo haremos ! Estamos para cumplir sus deseos !  
Ese hombre tenía tanta destreza al hablar que sentía una señal de alerta ante su mera presencia , aunque no niego que me gustaba su forma de expresarse .  
\- no deseo que se le de ningún tipo de medicamento !  
\- bien! - dijo el apiñónado .  
\- pueden retirarse ! - ordene y estos se volvieron humo .  
\- vamos Soubi es hora de que te duermas ! Cierra los ojos vamos !  
Todo fue en vano , tal como había dicho el sirviente de piel apiñónado de nombre Yáganat , las horas se sucedían y Soubi seguía despierto aún a pesar de que sus ojos se miraban cansados , era como si tuviera miedo de dormirse , eso me pareció a mí . Platique un par de horas con el , luego me limité a hacerle caricias en sus mejillas y en su cabeza , pero nada, solo su mirada revelaba que realmente necesitaba esos medicamentos , así que al final , alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada le llame .  
\- Yáganat! Ven ! Yáganat!  
Este no se hizo esperar y apareció junto al rubio.  
\- que es ese dichoso medicamento ?  
\- un relajante y un té que ayuda a conciliar el sueño Aoyagi -sama !  
\- algún efecto secundario ?  
\- ninguno señor el médico lo ha prescrito ! - dijo seguro de sí y me puso al alcance la receta . Parecía ser auténtica .  
\- bien! Dénselo , Soubi no ha logrado conciliar el sueño !  
\- si Aoyagi-sama como usted indique !  
Estos hicieron los preparativos y yo abracé a Soubi fuertemente , tome su mano y le dije  
\- tranquilo Soubi ! Pronto estarás durmiendo, no me iré de tu lado , lo prometo !  
No quería mirar mientras el rubio le atravesaba la piel con una jeringa delicada luego le insertaron ese tubo por donde metieron el dichoso té . Era demasiado doloroso para soportarlo pero él se porto muy a la altura . Al fin y al cabo de unos minutos pude ver cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y sus ojos se cerraban . Serían aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana cuando todo se volvió calma para mí , Soubi estaba bien dormido .  
Una semana muy tranquila a pesar de esa noche , en realidad el cuidar de Soubi en ese estado era más fácil que cuidar de él en el estado en el que siempre se encontraba y no puedo decir que Yáganat no era de mucha ayuda , ni que el tal Sebastián era un inútil, en realidad ellos hacían las cosas según mis órdenes , no daban un paso sin que yo lo ordenara , solo era el hecho de que no me fiaba de ellos , por ser aliados o sirvientes de mi enemigo ! En la noche siguiente al fin pude dormir un poco al lado de Soubi , para la tercera noche Yáganat me indicó donde se encontraba mi habitación , me negaba a separarme del lado de Soubi pero ante la premisa de que mi habitación estaba continúa a la suya y Yáganat prometió que cualquier cosa que sucediera me la haría saber de inmediato decidí que tenía que dormir algo y en cuanto Soubi cayó ante el medicamento yo me retiré a mi alcoba , no sin antes dedicarle al rubio una mirada de desconfianza .Me di una ducha en la enorme bañera que más que cuarto de ducha parecía un jardín con una fuente ... Acaso todas las habitaciones eran así de exageradas? Vaya que manías tan excéntricas ! Mi habitación al igual que la de Soubi era enorme y con pocos muebles , contaba con una chimenea algo grande y una cama acolchonada y con dosel ! Lindo ! Después del baño estaba relajado pero tenía un poco de hambre y Yáganat me sorprendió trayendo un carro con bocadillos japoneses y te negro .  
\- no te habrás metido en mi cabeza verdad?- dije en tono de amenaza .  
\- no Aoyagi -sama , me di cuenta que tenía hambre por el ruido que hacía su estómago en la bañera ! - dijo en tono pícaro y conteniendo una risita.  
Su respuesta me hizo sonrojar .  
\- lo siento ! - dije avergonzado .  
\- descuide , el amo nunca se disculpa Aoyagi -sama !  
-perdón -inquirí de nuevo avergonzado y me di cuenta que de nuevo lo había hecho !  
Este río tímidamente , era tan hermosa sus sonrisa que me quedé estupefacto , el tal Elisha tenía un excelente gusto estético para elegir a sus sirvientes , Yáganat dio media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse pero lo intercepte .  
\- espera !  
-sucede algo Aoyagi -sama? Desea algo más ?  
\- mmmmh ...- dude y luego agache la mirada , estas cosas aún me provocaban vergüenza- quédate y hazme compañía .  
\- es eso una orden ?  
\- que ?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa ya que era algo que Soubi diría - que has dicho?  
\- que si esa es una orden de Aoyagi-sama ?  
Le mire y asentí no me salía la voz para aceptar , este sonrío y luego se sentó a los pies de mi cama , yo le ofrecí algo de comer y este declinó amablemente mi invitación .  
\- no tienes hambre o sed?  
\- Aoyagi- sama es muy joven para ver las cosas pero pronto las verá!  
\- ver? Acaso Elisha te tiene de rehén también ?  
Estén nego con la cabeza y su rostro se tornó tan dulce .  
\- mi señor es lo mejor que tengo , pero no debe preocuparse por lo que yo diga Aoyagi-sama , hay cosas que no podrán nunca ser y tormentas que no se pueden predecir !  
\- Yáganat , dime ... Quién es Elisha? Que hace él aquí ? Por qué está interesado en Soubi ?  
\- los asuntos de mi señor , son solo del el! Yo no debo interferir , solo estoy para servir , si yo le dijera algo que no me concierne sería castigado sin perdón Aoyagi-sama , pero hay cosas que si le puedo decir , el amo Agatsuma es una persona muy lastimada ! Sé que usted no confía ni en Sebastián ni en mí y sus razones muy justificadas tiene para no hacerlo pero ...- su rostro se tornó tan hermoso que no creía resistirlo más y agache la mirada , el prosiguió - ... Pero , quien le hizo el corazón pedazos? No solo eso , sus sueños y esperanzas , sé que Aoyagi- sama cuida bien de él pero su mente pende de una delgada cuerda todo el tiempo , como si esperase que Aoyagi -sama lo fuese a dejar caer en cualquier momento , incluso yo mismo antes de dormir puedo escucharle ahí adentro rogando a los dioses que usted regrese a él y se queden juntos toda la vida !  
Ah! Eso me tomó por sorpresa , hacia años ya ,que había rogado a Soubi confiara en mí y este lo aparentaba tan bien , aunque bueno era un juego de dos por qué sabía o al menos intuía que aún había algo de desconfianza en mi en su corazón !Pero de eso a tener a Soubi en la cuerda floja , jamás creía que eso pasara por su cabeza , rogar a los dioses ?  
Yáganat me miró y dijo con preocupación :  
\- mi señor yo sé lo puedo mostrar , si desea pero temo sea un dolor innecesario !  
\- cuando? Ya mismo?  
\- no! Es una memoria muy pesada para almacenarla conmigo , mañana por la mañana si desea !  
Asentí y di el trago final a mi bebida .  
\- ahora te puedes retirar ! -indique y este se levanto e hizo una reverencia .  
\- tenga una excelente noche Aoyagi - sama!  
Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano y antes que nada corrí a la habitación contigua donde Soubi estaba ya consciente , recordé lo que él apiñónado me había dicho ... Soubi siempre se había negado a hablarme de muchas cosas así que lo prepare para salir , lo puse extremadamente apuesto , con una pijama de seda roja limpia , limpie su cuerpo por completo , cepille y perfume sus cabellos y los ate con un listón en la nuca y en lo que el tal Sebastián le metía el desayuno vía nasofaríngea yo me fui a poner presentable para salir a uno de los jardines a desayunar , como siempre por los pasillos de la enorme mansión no se vea nadie más ! Solo la chica rubia que traía la silla de ruedas de Soubi donde el mocoso molesto rubio lo depositó bah ! Se veía que se creía gran cosa por poder soportar el peso de Soubi ! Yo tomé el mando de la silla y lo conduje hacia el jardín principal que tenía una temática japonesa con mínimas fuentes y detalles de piedras preciosas . Ahí tomamos un desayuno japonés o más bien yo por qué a Soubi ya le habían recatado su desayuno multivitamínico . Una vez terminé, le ordene a Sebastián que se retirara y solo se quedara Yáganat! Este nos miró con recelo pero obedeció a la primera .  
\- Yáganat exijo que me muestres eso que me has prometido !  
\- Aoyagi-sama está usted seguro de ello? - dijo en tono preocupado .  
Yo asentí más desesperado que nunca y entonces este tomó asiento a mi lado y medito un par de minutos el asunto .  
\- lo haré ! Pero debe usted saber que es pasado y que ese pasado esta y estará siempre en la cabeza de Agatsuma- sama , además debe saber que seguro Sebastián está mirando , no olvide que el está a cargo de Agatsuma -sama y eso no podemos negarlo !  
\- dime algo Yáganat... Si me muestras eso tendrás problemas con Elisha ?  
Este negó con la cabeza.  
\- jamás haría algo que a mi señor le molestase ! Jamás! Además cada decisión que tomó mi señor la ha evaluado con tiempo de anterioridad , incluso las que aún no he pensado o no se me han ocurrido!  
\- entonces me lo mostraras?  
Este me miró con esos ojos profundos y asintió.  
Puso la silla de Soubi frente a mí y se hizo un espacio a mi lado , acto seguido puso mi mano sobre la de Soubi y envolvió nuestras manos con las suyas , diciendo:  
\- voces de relámpago , tigres de la noche! - sus manos comenzaron a expedir cierto calor que sentí y luego comenzó a ver ,sentí deseos de tallarme los ojos para saber si no era un sueño pero Yáganaty la fuerza que imprimían sus manos parecían de piedra , luego una especie de sueño me vino y todo se hizo borroso!  
A lo lejos escuchaba un canto, una especie de oración , una oración que hacía el fondo de melodía ! La negrura en la que estaba envuelto se fue disipando junto con esos cánticos , solo escuchaba un llanto , pero no se parecía al de Soubi , no él nunca lloraba !  
Cuando la niebla oscura se fue por completo me sorprendí mucho de lo que vi , un pequeño castaño claro con unas orejas monísimas estaba en cuclillas llorando mientras se tapaba el rostro . Unas pisadas me sacaron de mi lugar y una mujer muy parecida a el actual Soubi adulto se paró frente al niño ...  
\- que sucedió amor?  
El pequeño seguía lloriqueando y la mujer le acarició los cabellos !  
\- has mojado la cama de nuevo amor?  
Este aún se cubría el rostro y asintió pero berreaba con más fuerza.  
La mujer tenía un rostro tan Hermoso y dulce ...era idéntica a Soubi !  
\- tranquilo ! Es normal ! Ven , quieres un abrazo?  
Casi me voy de espaldas cuando el pequeño se lanzó a llorar a su pecho , era Soubi ! Sentí una especie de mareo y tuve que cerrar los ojos para recuperar la cordura pero ahora la escena era diferente , Soubi lloraba ante dos cadaveres ...Por favor no! Pensé para mí, esos recuerdos eran de la muerte de sus padres ! De nuevo aquel mareo y cuando este paro escuche un llanto terrible , alguien sollozaba de manera tan sentida , tendría quizás unos ocho o nueve años , por su cabello supe que era el ! Estaba sentado en el piso de una habitación que parecía más desierta que nada ...  
\- mama! Papa! El...  
\- quien? Soubi !  
\- él es maravilloso , dios lo amo tanto ! Sé que viviremos juntos ! Él será mi sacrificio!  
\- quien?  
Ese mareo de nuevo pero esta vez fue más fuerte y tuve que asirme de algo ,no supe que fue pero conseguí seguir en pie ... Un joven sentado en un pequeño jardín con la camisa arrugada , no ...no tenía orejas !  
-Soubi!  
Estaba llorando con una sonrisa?  
\- él ha dormido conmigo ! Le amo tanto y aspiro a que él me ame aunque sea un poco! El llena mi corazón ...  
Por qué lloraba ? Mire su rostro , estaba lastimado ! Quien habría sido ! Quien se había llevado su inocencia a su paso sin importarle dejarlo así? Que monstruo había sido?  
Soubi temblaba como una hoja ...una vez más el mareo y llegue a uno de sus recuerdos que me dejo perturbado , una habitación modesta un poco más grande que la que había tenido yo en casa de mis padres , a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver a Ritsu desvistiendo a un Soubi completamente avergonzado , besándole , acariciando su piel nívea y diciéndole palabras al oído ...maldición! Soubi!  
Un mareo más , pero ese lo agradecí no soportaba la idea de ver a Soubi entregarse a otro !  
La siguiente imagen fue desastrosa , Soubi estaba siendo marcado por mi propio hermano con una navaja , yo conocía esa marca pero Soubi siempre se había negado a decirme bien la historia , Kio me la había narrado sin muchos detalles alguna vez ebrio pero la estaba viendo con mis propios ojos! Soubi defiéndete ! Maldición! No movía un músculo , no hacía ningún ruido !  
Una vez Seimei se fue me vi envuelto por una bruma de nuevo y la escena apareció diferente , un Soubi oscuro , diferente ! Platicaba con una mujer en ese granero pero su mirada se parecía más a la de ahora , yo escuche atentamente...  
\- antes tenía esperanzas y creía que la vida valía la pena , creía que Sensei me amaría !  
\- te entiendo Soubi! Que sería como congraciarse con el mismo dios !  
Este asintió y una lagrima resbaló por sus mejillas!  
\- que él mismo dios me perdonaría ! Perdonaría los sueños que tenía , que creaba cuando era joven , sueños reciclables! Hechos para ser usados luego desechados , cuando se es joven no hay cuentas que saldar sabes ?  
Soubi asintió !  
\- Soubi no puedes dejar que una noche de truenos apague tus estrellas !  
\- no hay más estrellas Abel ! Todo se fue a la basura ! El destruyo mis esperanzas convirtió mis sueños en una maldita vergüenza! El...me hizo soñar un mundo maravilloso ! El ... - Soubi comenzó a sollozar,as alto y sentido , eso me partió el corazón - él se llevó mi inocencia pero se marchó cuando ya no me vio útil!  
Mi corazón se partió, su llanto era insoportable , esa mirada de profunda tristeza , Soubi ... Soubi suplicaba gritaba sollozaba y se cubría el rostro de vergüenza , mientras su interlocutora lo miraba volverse un mar de emociones!  
\- tranquilo Soubi respira!  
\- Abel , aun sueño que estaremos juntos !- dijo con una sentida desesperación - aún pienso que él vendrá a mí y dirá que no me regalo !- dijo con una desesperación que hizo que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho mientras él se ahogaba en su llanto - pero hay sueños que nunca serán posibles! Nunca ! Nunca!  
La chica lo abrazo intentando calmarlo y este se desbocó en llanto llegando al punto de la hiperventilación ,la mujer lo sujetó notar su pecho de una forma terriblemente fuerte. Este sollozaba de una forma tan destructiva , que creía que mi propio corazón se pararía ahí mismo !  
\- Soubi - dijo la chica - hay tormentas que no se pueden predecir !  
-Abel me quiero morir !  
Esa simple frase rompió mi corazón , sentí un dolor en el pecho tan intenso que vi la figura de Yáganat materializarse y me fui de bruces contra el , era demasiado dolor ! Me hundí de nuevo en una especie de bruma y cuando desperté me vi recargado descansando en el hombro de Yáganat .  
\- Aoyagi - sama está usted bien ?  
\- que sucedió ?  
Este me miró con más serenidad y esbozo una tímida sonrisa .  
\- esos recuerdos eran de ...- no me atrevía a pronunciar su nombre solo pude voltear a verle , se miraba ahí tan apacible sentado en esa silla , regrese la mirada al sirviente apiñónado y este dijo.  
\- en efecto ! Son los recuerdos y emociones de Agatsuma - sama , yo lo escucho todo el tiempo ,bueno más bien antes de que usted llegara , él se sentía devastado ! Ahora solo reza para que usted no lo abandone ...  
Mi corazón , se agitó de nuevo  
\- necesito saberlo todo ! - dije con resolución firme .  
Yáganat me miro con desconcierto y dijo :  
\- no creo sea prudente Aoyagi -sama mire la terrible confusión que le ha creado entrar en la memoria de Agatsuma -sama!  
\- no me importa! Yáganat debes llevarme de nuevo a sus recuerdos ! Quiero saberlo !  
Este me miró aún desconcertado pero luego su expresión cambio a la típica expresión que le había visto mostrar todo este tiempo de complacencia , asintió y yo devolví mi mano a la de Soubi que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido y se sobresaltó cuando yo le tome la mano !  
\- tranquilo Soubi ! Tranquilo !  
Su mirada y la mía se encontraron y mi corazón me dolió recordando a Soubi llorando amargamente por Ritsu ! Ese canalla , de por sí ya me caía mal !Me incliné hasta la frente de Soubi y deposite un beso tierno , yo jamás le dejaría , muchas veces le había visto mal debido a su incesante temor de que le abandonara pero jamás le vi llorar de esa manera!  
\- esperemos a que Soubi se duerma ! - dije a mi apiñonado amigo y este afirmó con un movimiento . Soubi no tardó en caer rendido , nos movimos a un jardín en la parte este de la mansión que estaba pletórico de flores hermosas y silvestres , había un pequeño claro donde había un estanque con peces rojos y dorados y en la esquina unos cojines mullidos y un columpio enorme en el que Soubi cupo perfectamente , sobraría decir que Yáganat fue el que lo metió ahí ya que yo quería evitar despertarle y este fue tan sigiloso incluso en su tacto que me pareció sospechoso .  
Una vez Soubi recostado yo puse su cabeza en mis piernas y le mire descansar apacible , no era la primera vez que le miraba descansar pero si así de relajado como si hubiera dejado el peso del mundo de lado para retirarse a dormir una siesta .  
\- Yáganat! Eres demasiado sigiloso!  
\- aquí todos lo son Aoyagi - sama !  
\- qué edad tienes?  
\- qué edad le gusta ?  
\- no juegues conmigo! No te atrevas! - le advertí  
\- nunca Aoyagi - sama , solo trato de parecer natural!  
Puse los ojos en blanco y conteste .- me pareces un veinteañero!  
Este soltó una risita y yo le mire .  
\- lo siento Aoyagi-sama es que esas edades siempre son las más comunes para mi aspecto pero son las que más me hacen reír ! No , nada de veinteañero yo soy de la época del gobernador general de la India Lord William Bentinck en 1828 ¡  
Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par , sería eso posible o me estaría jugando una broma ?  
\- soy un peleador de raza pura Aoyagi-sama y prácticamente un espíritu errante como todos aquí ! No se sorprenda por qué soy incapaz de envejecer , no es algo que me cause molestia a mi.- dijo intentando restarle atención al asunto .  
\- eso significa que ... Ese tal Sebastián !  
\- vaya no! Sebastián es muy joven , tendrá unos cincuenta quizás o sesenta , él y su hermana Bell no hace mucho que fueron recogidos por mi señor !  
\- que! - exclamé con clara sorpresa - cincuenta dices?  
\- mi amo Aoyagi - sama nosotros somos descendientes directos de mi amo Elisha que a su vez es hijo del primer hijo o del padre! Por lógica nosotros no envejecemos como los humanos comunes !  
\- vaya Yáganat no te estoy entendiendo nada !  
\- no se preocupe en entender mi genética Aoyagi-sama que estoy seguro que eso no es materia importante ahorita!  
Recordé que yo deseaba volver a los recuerdos de mi amado Soubi así que tome su mano y noté que estaba fría , le pedí a Yáganat que le arropará ya que quería evitar moverme para despertarlo , era mejor para Soubi dormir sin ayuda de calmantes y si él deseaba hacerlo por la a mañana yo no sé lo impediría , dormir era dormir!  
Una vez bajo una mullida manta de lana , tome su mano izquierda entre las mías y Yáganat envolvió en sus manos las nuestras y dijo :  
\- tiempo atrás , cuando el amor no moría , y no había temor o cuentas que acabar , tiempo de dios!  
Esa neblina espesa me cubrió de nuevo ... Nos hallamos en el antiguo departamento de Soubi , el que yo había conocido de niño , él estaba borracho , lo que sucedió después fue inimaginable ! Seimei ...Seimei llegó a golpearlo y humillarlo ! Seimei que haces? Solo por qué Soubi había bebido por su cumpleaños? , Seimei lo dejo atado y sin comida ! Seimei golpeándolo una y otra vez, escena tras escena , Seimei le incrustó un bate de baseball! Soubi llorando humillado , atado y Seimei burlándose ? Soubi peleando solo y matando solo por qué Seimei lo ordenaba ! Soubi mató a muchos de sus amigos o gente que apreciaba y así escena tras escena ; me quede mudo de horror cuando vi como Seimei había quemado a Soubi con agua de una tetera para después meterlo al chorro de agua hirviendo en la ducha , como Soubi soporto tanto ? Solo Kio y una mujer amable que parecía ser su amiga le habían socorrido , Soubi en cada escena iba por una espiral de descenso imparable . Pero la peor escena fue una donde Seimei casi logra matarlo , Soubi convulsionaba en el piso y si no es por la intervención de Kio no sé qué hubiera pasado , acaso Soubi había enloquecido junto a Seimei ? Eso me pareció había dejado la universidad solo para vivir para Seimei , y yo ignoraba todo esto , constantemente era golpeado , castigado y humillado por mi hermano , iba más allá , Soubi estaba realmente enfermo de la cabeza , incluso no comía, no se aseaba , Soubi se había entregado a Seimei no por amor a él sino por dependencia y falta de amor a sí mismo ! Seimei controlaba cada aspecto de su vida se podía decir que controlaba el propio aire que Soubi respiraba , incluso lo había violado repetidas veces metiéndole cosas al trasero ! Pero cuál era ese secreto de Soubi que quería Seimei ? Quien era esa mujer?Quienes eran los timeless? Y por qué Seimei lo dejo pelear solo? Sentí desfallecer de ver qué Seimei había dejado a Soubi en manos de la muerte , Soubi , había acaso alguien capaz de derrotarte tan fácilmente? La piel se me erizo y la neblina me llevó a otro escenario , un Soubi debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en una cama de hospital , Soubi! Mi corazón se sintió preocupado e intente calmarme ya que sabía que eso era el pasado! Soubi en una mansión , Soubi ...algo había cambiado en el , su rostro ya no mostraba esa felicidad , sus ojos estaban apagados , Soubi en un museo el cual no parecía ser de Japón , Soubi borracho de nuevo y luego Soubi al fin el en el departamento de nuevo ahogándose en alcohol , Soubi me partía el corazón !  
Le mire ahí en el suelo empinándose toda la botella de sake .  
\- no más lágrimas ! No más ! Sabíamos que esto sucedería , sabíamos que nadie nos amaba cierto?  
Soubi .  
\- pero ... Por qué? Por qué ? Seimei por qué ? Tú también ?  
Este le dio otro trago a su bebida y su llanto se intensificó !  
\- yo jamás pensé ...yo ! Yo había pensado que mi vida sería tan diferente... Mamá! Tan Diferente a este infierno en el que me encuentro ! Él me va a dejar ! Me va a abandonar!  
Sus sollozos se intensificaron ahogándolo en sus lágrimas y agitando su pecho , la escena era demasiado fuerte para mí .  
\- mi vida no es lo que había pensado o querido para mí , quiero morir ! Quiero desaparecer ! Seimei no me dejes solo! Seimei! Esto no es lo que espere...  
Se tendio hecho un ovillo en el piso sin importar que el lugar estuviera hecho una pocilga de sucio . Soubi todo eso fue demasiado para el !  
\- ahora sé que debo matar estos sueños e ilusiones tontas , ahora sé que si no lo hago yo la vida acabará matando mis sueños ! Yo ... No valgo nada! Mama , papá quiero ir con ustedes!  
No pude evitar acercarme a él sin escuchar la voz de Yáganat que me decía que no lo hiciera ...  
Lo primero que hizo contacto fue mi mano en sus cabellos y en un momento a otro todo el espacio tiempo se paro y todo quedó oscuro y sin vida a nuestro alrededor ?  
Soubi estaba sorprendido pues era como si viera a un fantasma .  
\- qu... Quien ... Quien eres?  
\- tranquilo ! Soubi soy yo , Ritsuka!  
\- Ritsuka?  
Este me miró como si no me conociera , su expresión aún denotaba una angustia tremenda .  
-Ritsu...ka?  
Como las ondas que se forman en el agua al aventar una piedra por mínima que sea esta , desde el interior de donde nos encontrábamos , una onda se fue expandiendo hasta hacerse enorme y luego desaparecer , yo me quedé buscando con la mirada el rastro de esta y entonces sentí como las manos de Soubi se cerraban en torno a las mías.  
-Ritsuka no está aquí!  
\- Soubi ...no me reconoces?  
\- vete ! Eres uno de esos espíritus , uno de tantos que ha venido a atormentarme , no quiero saber de ti!  
\- ah?  
Este me miró con angustia , era la primera vez le miraba tan deteriorado , que pasaba por qué Soubi no me reconocía? Seria una treta de Yáganat ?  
-me temo Aoyagi -sama que no le mira con su apariencia corpórea , no se olvide que Agatsuma -sama es el único atrapado aquí y no lo ve como usted mismo se concibe , ósea con la apariencia que usted mismo se ve , aunque usted si se mire así! Eso además de que la mente de Agatsuma -sama está muy torturada , entonces eso dificulta más que como lo concibe aquí converja a como lo concibe habitualmente .  
No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que Yáganat me estaba diciendo a excepción de que para fines prácticos Soubi era incapaz de reconocerme!  
\- Soubi ! - espete y me agaché a tratar de reconfortarlo - que sucede?  
\- vete he dicho! - dijo este y se cubrió el rostro para que no lo viera sollozar pero su pecho era muy obvio .  
\- te puedo ayudar? Dime qué puedo hacer por ti?  
\- nada !  
Le acaricie su espalda mientras le dejaba desahogarse a gusto ! Este intento calmarse y más o menos lo consiguió , entonces alzó la mirada y me dijo:  
\- de verdad quieres ayudarme espíritu?  
Asentí .  
\- mátame! Sal de mi cuerpo y mátame!  
Me quedé estupefacto ante su mirada ! A que se debía esa petición?  
\- Soubi por qué quieres morir con tanta insistencia ?  
Él me miró por unos minutos , sus violáceos ojos eran tan profundos y sentidos que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y él comenzó a sollozar de una forma terrible , producía por un movimiento convulsivo ,varias inspiraciones bruscas , que se entrecortaban y le seguía una respiración profunda ,si sus sollozos eran horribles y desgarradores , me puse en cuclillas y frote su espalda como se hacía con los niños pequeños para intentar calmarle . Después de todo caí en cuenta que eso era Soubi , solo un niño pequeño !  
\- vamos Soubi dime por qué quieres morir?  
\- no es tu asunto espíritu !  
\- vamos ! Ahora mismo no tienes nada más importante que hacer y si me cuentas veré en qué forma ayudarte !  
Sé que mis propios argumentos sonaban bastante idiotas pero este continuaba sollozando y yo me referí a él de la siguiente forma ...  
\- es acaso por Ritsuka ?  
Este me miró y su pecho convulsiono violentamente en sollozos , unos lagrimo es enormes resbalaron por sus mejillas y supe que había dado en el clavo.  
\- que sucede con Ritsuka?  
\- me ha abandonado !  
Ah? Su respuesta me sorprendió !  
\- me ha abandonado - repitió sollozando - todos me abandonan , como a un objeto que ya no le sirve , sé que estoy envejeciendo y que la diferencia entre Ritsuka y yo es una brecha abismal pero le amo y como todo lo que amo , él me ha dejado y si no lo ha hecho aún lo hará más temprano que tarde ! No quiero de nuevo estar solo ,mamá , papá se fueron sin opción , Ritsu no me amó , solo me uso y me boto , me regaló al primer extraño que encontró ! Seimei jamás me amo , ni siquiera valía la pena esforzarse ! En verdad le amaba y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por el pero el , él me abandono , él me rompió el corazón en todas las formas posible que se te puede romper el corazón y el alma! Luego llegó mi pequeño Ritsuka , vivimos años muy felices pero como los demas sueños se acabo ! Mi vida se ha ligado tanto al el - se tomo unos minutos para calmarse o intentarlo y luego prosiguió- pero desde que llegué aquí Ritsuka no se ha aparecido , para que llevar a cuestas una carga tan pesada como yo!  
Eso me hiso pedazos y le dije:  
-Soubi , soy yo! - insistí una vez más .- Soubi ...- su cuerpo estaba tenso , pero sus ojos dejaron escapar una inundación de sentimientos en forma de gotas , Soubi ... Que idiota eres! Tu desconfianza en ti mismo llega a tal punto de que haces que eso se refleje en los demás ! No era que Soubi desconfiara de mi , es que ni siquiera confiaba en el mismo !  
No pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarle fuertemente ,este no se movió ni un centímetro , parecía petrificado .  
\- Aoyagi -sama - dijo la voz con acento hindú- no creo sea prudente que haga eso , debe recordar que estamos en el subconsciente de Agatsuma- sama y eso lo puede afectar severamente , será ,mejor que regresemos .  
\- Solo déjame estar así un poco más Yáganat!  
Le sostuve entre mis brazos unos segundos más y sentí como su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos , para culminar , me separe de el este continuaba en ese estado de petrificación, sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas . Me acerqué a su rostro y le acaricie la mejilla con suavidad , Soubi era un chico muy hermoso ,pero por dentro estaba destrozado . Me acerqué a él y le dije en voz suave .  
\- Soubi , debes tener fe en Ritsuka ! De eso se trata amar a alguien ! Confiar en que el otro ! Él confía en ti ! Él te ama y vendrá por ti !  
Me incorporé y este no se movió , mire a Yáganat y este asintió . Nos evaporamos como una estela de avión , me pareció solo un instante pero cuando volví a mi consciencia el pecho me dolió horrible , era como si mi corazón se hubiera figurado , no era un dolor sentimental , era real .  
\- descuide Aoyagi -sama - dijo el chico apiñónado - es normal , usted irrumpió en la mente y emociones de alguien más , lo más normal sería que su corazón se sintiera afectado por estar en un lugar ajeno al suyo propio .  
Mire a Soubi y este seguía en sus sueños , me parecía que soñaba con algo que le había estrujado el corazón , quizás él había creído que soñaba conmigo o con un espíritu que le hablaba ... Soubi me preocupas !  
Permanecimos ahí un buen rato más hasta que ese molesto rubio vino a perturbar la Paz de Soubi pretextando comida ! Idiota !


	50. ORO KAISER I HIND En un sueño!

Esa semana pasó muy rápidamente y me di cuenta de que en realidad el tal Yáganat no me había tomado el pelo , este era una especie de inmortal consagrado a servir en esa casa , de Elisha casi no hablaba y me dijo que tenían prohibido responder alguna pregunta de esa índole , que a su momento su amo me respondería , me contó un poco de la apoca en la que había vivido , realmente pocas cosas ya que según él no podía recordar muchas cosas debido a que para alguien de su edad le era imposible memorizar todo !  
Esa semana yo me encargue del cuidado de Soubi , aunque en realidad sobraba decir que el tal Elisha no había mentido cuando dijo que estaba al pendiente del más mínimo detalle de la salud de este . Efectivamente un médico vino a verle dos veces y le reviso completamente . También Sebastián se encargaba de cada detalle de su aseo y de su apariencia , ni el mismo Soubi era tan cuidadoso , yo aproveché un par de veces para hacerle mofa de esto . La última noche antes de la batalla , como siempre corrí a mis acompañantes los cuales se esfumaron como si sus cuerpos fueran de aire y me recosté junto a Soubi , solo de mirarle pensé en lo que había sentido y visto en sus recuerdos .  
\- estoy aquí ! - le dije suavemente - estoy aquí y no me marcharé sin ti ! Entendiste ?  
Le acaricie la mejilla y este me miró suplicante , sus miradas eran uno de sus rasgos más característicos , me fascinaban , Soubi era capaz de decir tanto con una sola mirada , aunque por alguna razón el detestaba usar sus miradas . Bueno sabía qué Seimei las detestaba pero yo no ! Me fascinaban y por esa razón comencé a besarle tan apasionadamente , este contesto mi beso y pegue mi cuerpo a su cuerpo , Soubi era realmente hermoso ! No había conocido nunca a alguien así , nunca! Mi mano comenzó a desplazarse hacia abajo , se fue hacia su pecho y desabotonó los botones de la pijama de seda color azul rey que llevaba puesta . Comencé a jugar con sus pezones , eran pequeños y delicados , rosas botones en flor , se prendieron en un par de segundos y dirigí mi boca a ellos , había visto y sentido como Soubi me lo había hecho miles de veces , desde ese día que me quitó las orejas , sus lágrimas y su calidez eran mi recuerdo preferido , para mí habían sido solo uña orejas pero él se deshizo en llanto y sentimientos , había tardado mucho en hacerlo a pesar de que varias veces se lo insinúe y el todo el tiempo me jugaba bromas de que lo haría , en realidad le costó mucho ... Ahora sé por qué ! Pobre Soubi jamás quiso que se repitiera su historia , pero ahora ... qué sucedía ? Yo no ... Yo no podía parar , mi mano deslizó su pantalón lo más que pudo , note como este vibro debajo de mí y le busque la mirada , este pestañeo ligeramente , mi mano desató las cintas del protector y se inmiscuyó en su sexo con éxito .  
\- Soubi ... Yo ! Tú... Esto es lo que deseas? Yo puedo hacerlo pero ...  
Su mirada , sus ojos violetas eran hermosos y transparentes pero en este momento no me decían nada . Tome su sexo y comenzó a jugar con el . Un color carmín comenzó a teñir si rostro y supe que se había delatado solo . Le plante un beso y baje hasta donde podría hacer un trabajo oral maravilloso .  
Siempre creía que Soubi decía un montón de sandeces de cómo hacer un buen oral para fastidiarme pero rememore sus consejos y cuando noté como temblaban sus piernas y se elevaban ligeramente tensándose sus pies , me di cuenta de que estaba siguiendo bien las instrucciones .  
A pesar de que Soubi estaba incapacitado para moverse , sus reflejos los tenía intactos y se estremecía con mi boca ! Me divertí pensando que hubiera pasado si yo hubiese hecho esto pero con Soubi consciente y en pleno funcionamiento ? Solté una risita y me devolví a mi trabajo . Un par de chupadas más y este se corrió ensuciando el pantalón que llevaba .  
\- mira nada más ... Has ensuciado todo !  
Este se puso rojo de inmediato y su respiración estaba agitada , su cuerpo aún temblaba , me pareció tan natural como aquella vez que me libero de mis orejas , esa noche Soubi no parecía el mismo , parecía más tímido , más retraído y tenía un rubor tan Hermoso como el de este momento .  
Baje su pantalón hasta sus tobillos y con cuidado los zafe de este , levantando una a una sus largas piernas . Definitivamente lo haría! Verlo ahí tendido con esa mirada de cordero y su carita ruborizada me prendió al máximo , ahora encontraba el gusto de Soubi de tenerme rendido a su merced que era lo que siempre ocurría pero ahora él estaba indefenso , era tan vulnerable que sentí un deseo sexual irrefutable , tenía una elección tremenda de solo observarle , nunca algo así me había pasado , como había pasado de cordero a lobo ? Y como Soubi había pasado de lobo a Cordero?  
Me pare por un poco de glicerina que usábamos para que no se rozara con los protectores y la puse a un lado , estaba hecho una bestia de sentimientos carnales que ya no podía frenar me situé encima de él y le dije al oído .  
\- te amo Soubi , pero deseo esto más que nada en el mundo !  
No podía pensar en nada más así que tome sus piernas y las eche a mis hombros , Soubi era un tipo enorme así que estas cubrían toda mi espalda , pensé maldición hubiera tomado más leche así sería más alto !  
Deslice mis manos por sus muslos y eso me dio una ráfaga de calor en mi sexo , apreté estos y luego tome sus manos y deposite un beso en sus labios . El beso fue intenso y le hizo cerrar los ojos , acaso estaría disfrutando ?  
Cuando recobre el aliento este abrió los ojos y su mirada estaba más serena .  
\- descuida Soubi seré cuidados , no te lastimaré ! - le susurre al oído y este cambio su mirada a esa de cordero indefenso que tanto me prendía .  
Alcance con mi mano la glicerina y puse un poco en mis dedos índice y de en medio , subí más sus piernas y comencé a ubicar su entrada a ciegas . Eureka! La halle y comencé a masajearla lentamente , quería ser amable con el !  
Esta cedió e introduje un dedo a la vez , este tembló bajo mi peso y los colores se le subieron de nuevo , Soubi ! Me mataba de la ternura y de la excitación.  
Mis dedos se movían solos girando e intentando que este se dilatará más y más , nunca me había propuesto tal faena así que ignoraba si era posible o no , así que me concentré al máximo y cuando al fin mis dedos lograron escabullirse decidí meter un tercero más , mi dedo anular .Este había cerrado los ojos y yo ni cuenta me había dado , así que continúe con mi labor hasta que al fin su entrada cedió .  
Una vez mis tres dedos adentro busque meterlos más con un afán enorme , con cada segundo que pasaba y que le sentía estremecerse debajo de mi , me excitaba más y más , era adictiva esa sensación de poder poseer algo como Soubi ! Por qué en esos momentos yo le estaba poseyendo no? En un acto no meditado saque mi mano de su entrada causándole que sus largas piernas tuvieran tal estremecimiento que incluso yo me sentí asustado , entonces baje el cierre de mi pantalón y noté que estaba tremendamente duro , baje un poco mi pantalón hasta la altura de las ingles y me eche encima de nuevo sus largas piernas , me coloqué justo encima de él y antes de hacer el primer intento mi subconsciente me incitó a decirle :  
\- Soubi por favor si te estoy lastimando dime !  
Nuestras miradas se encontraron y su mirada , esa mirada que amaba me devastó ! Era yo acaso un imbécil? Soubi no podía decir nada ! Simplemente no podía opinar ! Como me atrevía a tocarlo estando el así? Que bajo había caído !  
Me levante de inmediato de encima de él sintiéndome el bastardo más grande del mundo ! Me aparté dejando caer sus piernas a un lado , era como Seimei lo había dicho ! Justo así ! Las miradas de Soubi te incitaban a hacerle daño , no había escapatoria ! No! No quería dañarle , quería que él se sintiera amado , comprendido y apoyado !  
De inmediato se me bajo lo caliente y me vestí , luego me senté en la orilla de la cama y no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas se me escaparan , me había dado cuenta de que en definitiva yo era tan o más capaz que Seimei de hacerle daño a Soubi ! Había dado por hecho que podía poseerlo , pero qué derecho tenía si él no me pertenecía ? Soubi solo se pertenecía así mismo!  
Me seque las mejillas y regrese a su lado , le ate las cintas adhesivas , subí su pantalón y abotone su camisa . Luego le arrope como de costumbre y me tumbe a su lado tomando su mano y depositando un beso dulce en el dorso de esta .  
\- nunca te haría daño y lo sabes? Soubi , tú no perteneces a nadie más que así mismo y lo haremos cuando estés bien y solo si lo deseas !  
Sus ojos violetas se volvieron cristalinos , su mirada fue tan profunda , que sentí como me traspasaba , acaricie su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos y sentí ese líquido resbalar por estas . Sabía que le había herido ... Ritsuka eres un imbécil pensé !

Soubi no se durmió hasta bien entrada la noche y por la ayuda de los fármacos , detestaba tener que drogarle pero era la única manera de que lo hiciera .  
Al día siguiente no me despegue de él para nada , la pelea comenzaría en algunas horas y seguro él no estaría presente , no había visto a Elisha ,Yáganat me había dicho que el amo llegaría por la noche pero que si deseaba el podía ayudarme a entrenar . Acepté y tuve que separarme de Soubi un rato ya que tenía que ganar !  
\- Aoyagi-sama como planea hacer la ofensiva?  
\- ah?  
\- si como planea atacarle , sabe en toda mi vida jamás he visto pelear a un sacrificio contra un combatiente con ambos faltándoles su otra mitad!  
\- pues supongo Elisha tiene más experiencia !  
\- nunca he visto combatir al amo ! Incluso me siento sorprendido , el por lo regular es muy pacífico , en verdad debe desear a Agatsuma -sama !  
\- pues desea lo ajeno !  
\- cuando se lleva tanto tiempo solo es natural caer en esas faltas!- dijo con naturalidad .  
\- tanto tiempo solo? - repetí en voz baja y Yáganat sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo malo - sé que no me dirás más Yáganat pero no creo que Elisha sea de este mundo !  
\- lo siento Aoyagi -sama pero es algo que usted tendrá que preguntarle a mi señor !  
Seguimos entrenando hasta bien entrada la tarde y entonces desee reunirme con Soubi , no entendía como el había podido librar tantas batallas en modo auto o sería que para los sacrificios era más difícil ?  
Soubi se encontraba con Sebastián , este estaba leyendo para el cuando le hice la seña de que se largara , aún a pesar de todo ese rubio no me agradaba nadita .  
Este obedeció y se esfumó !  
\- Soubi - dije tomando sus manos - no me iré sin ti ! Ganaré o perderé la vida en el intento ! Te lo prometo ! Lo prometo !  
Este me miró como si no acabase de comprender lo que le decía .  
Por la noche este estaba ya en el ocaso recostado en la cama y cenando , esos momentos , esos últimos momentos a su lado se me escaparon como agua entre los dedos . Soubi , guíame , por favor!  
Después de que cenará le leí un rato , Soubi amaba las lecturas sobre mitología japonesa , así que le leí un par de historias y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido , para cuando desperté sostenía el libro aún entre mis manos pero estaba recargado sobre su mano , el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y vi ahí a Yáganat avivándolo , como si las llamas lo tuvieran cautivado con su belleza , Soubi en cambio permanecía con los ojos abiertos aunque ya se le notaba muy cansado .  
\- Aoyagi -sama mi señor ha llegado y le está esperando en el jardín de las rosas! No me pareció óptimo despertarle , pero ...  
Me espabile lo más rápido que pude y me froté los ojos .  
-ya mismo iré Yáganat ! Pero dime qué hora es ?  
\- las nueve de la noche Aoyagi -sama!  
\- Caray ! Creo haber dormido demasiado pero apenas si han sido unas horas !  
\- Quiere que le diga a mi señor que desea un poco más de tiempo? - pregunto este incorporandose .  
\- No! Iré a cambiarme y de inmediato me reuniré con Elisha ! Solo deseo un favor , deseo que Soubi esté dormido a la brevedad me marche. Por favor Yáganat ! Ayúdame a que duerma !  
Este me miró y comprendió mi sentir , no deseaba que Soubi me viera partir sin el , quizás no regresaría , quizás moriría en aquella batalla , yo nunca antes había peleado sin combatiente , usualmente Soubi era excepcional ! Él me había enseñado algunas cosas del modo auto y algunos trucos útiles para defenderme pero hasta ahí !  
Me senté a su lado en lo que Yáganat preparaba los sedantes y tome su mano entre las mías .  
\- te amo Soubi ! Te amo ! Lo sabes verdad? Lo sabes! - frote mi mejilla a su mano y noté como una lágrima se me escapaba - Soubi pelearé por ti ! No importa que pase , yo siempre te amare y voy a estar contigo , no hay algo que yo no pueda hacer por ti , Soubi jamás , jamás te dejaré , sería dejar mi vida , mi propia vida !  
Este me miró un poco confundido , entonces Yáganat estaba ya parado a su lado y Soubi desvió la mirada hacia donde el apiñonado estaba , abrió los ojos enormemente y luego me miró a mi . Yo deposite un beso de verdadero y sentido amor en sus labios , el beso era quizás uno de los últimos besos que le daría , sentí entonces la mano de Yáganat y un viento poderoso .  
\- Ritsuka ! Qué demonios haces?  
Esa era la voz de Soubi , no podía ver nada más que oscuridad pero esa era su voz!  
\- Soubi?  
\- - Ritsuka no pelees! Qué demonios crees que haces huye!  
\- Soubi te amo! No lo olvides esta bien?  
\- Ritsuka no pelees! Ritsuka ! No...  
Abrí los ojos y Yáganat me miró con un gesto amable , de nuevo había hecho de Puente entre nosotros , sabía que Yáganat no era mi amigo por qué él era servicio de mi enemigo pero a pesar de todo me agradaba .  
Tome las manos de Soubi deposite un beso en cada uno de sus dorsos , luego le bese la frente y vi cómo Yáganat le aplicaba la inyección .  
\- te amo Soubi ! Te amo demasiado !  
Este abrió enormemente los ojos y sentí como había apretado por un instante mi mano, Soubi ... La droga comenzó a hacer efecto y le vi cómo se quedaba adormilado mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos y sus mejillas ,una vez el dormido fui a la habitación de a lado que era la que yo había ocupado esa semana y me puse unos jeans negros pegados , un cinturón grueso con una hebilla en forma de alas que Soubi me había dado hace ya varios cumpleaños y una camiseta verde olivo , me colgué una pashmina al cuello y luego una chamarra negra . Me ate los cordones de las botas y me decidí a encontrarme con Elisha . El destino aguardaba .


	51. BHUTAN GLORY Los hermanos tristes

Su atuendo era digno de un príncipe , llevaba una levita blanca de satín y botones dorados , un chaleco del mismo color con los bordes dorados y botones en el mismo color y unos calzones del mismo blanco que se miraban finamente adornados con tres botones dorados en cada lado de la parte baja de estos , sus cabellos peinados y perfumados estaban sueltos , Elisha era un tipo hermoso y supongo el mismo se hallaba consciente de esto , no podía imaginar una criatura tan hermosa como el ? Quien le había creado ? Quien lo había hecho así ? Soubi sabría la verdad de este ?  
\- Soubi sabe más de lo que te dijo en toda tu vida ! - respondió este .  
\- Elisha !  
\- Ahora Ritsuka , espero estés listo por qué el combate comenzará , pero antes sé que estás deseoso por respuestas !  
\- Ah- me sorprendía su poder , era como si leyera cada uno de mis pensamientos .  
\- Lo hago! Puedo leer tu mente tan claro y es por eso que se que tienes algunas preguntas ! Lamentablemente no puedo responderlas todas pero te repondré las más significativas.  
Que quería decir con eso? Como es que podía leer mi mente ?  
\- leo tu mente por qué soy uno de los más antiguos Ritsuka , esta es una habilidad que puedes adquirir con el tiempo y la paciencia ,leo tu mente por qué tu sinapsis es la de un chico veinteañero , tu cerebro solo se ha desarrollado veinte años en cambio el mío lleva milenios!  
\- Milenios?! - dije sorprendido - quien eres? Quien eres Elisha ? Cuál es tu verdadero ser?  
\- Soy Elisha ! Hijo de Snvi el poderoso descendiente de Caín y Elihú el piadoso descendiente de Set ! Nací hace muchos milenios como una prueba del amor de dios , el ser que amo por sobre todas las cosas , hace muchos milenios nació mi compañera ambos bajo el nombre de " Beauty" o hermoso. El padre de mi padre Snvi es hijo del primer asesino del mundo y el padre de mi padre Elihú es hijo de el predecesor de los humanos ! Ese soy yo Ritsuka ! Soy un peleador para eso nací !  
No entendía nada de lo que me había dicho Tantos nombres y significados , Caín? Quién demonios era Caín? Set? Quien era el padre de su padre? Este me miró y soltó una sonrisa de suficiencia .  
\- nunca has escuchado de Caín y Abel?  
\- La historia bíblica?  
\- Si!  
\- Que tiene que ver una historia bíblica?  
Este se hecho a reír alegremente , yo aún no entendía nada de lo que ocurría .  
\- Ritsuka - dijo - eres simplemente adorable ! Te lo explicaré de manera breve ... Alguna vez te has preguntado de dónde proviene todo este poder? Como es que existen los sacrificios y los combatientes ? Como es que tus palabras pueden tener el efecto de convertirse en grandiosos hechizos? Acaso Soubi no te lo explico?  
\- No ! - negué y luego medite un segundo - bueno si una vez le preguntó y él respondió " sabe! "  
Este me miró expresando alguna clase de simpatía que a mí no me hacía gracia y luego continuó .  
\- Vaya ! Bien te lo diré yo , esto se originó por mis padres , ellos se tallaron los primeros nombres en muestra de amor y de una completa rendición a dios cuando estaban a punto de morir en un pozo , pero déjame decirte quién fue mi abuelo , ese asesino ! El primer asesino que tú crees que es una leyenda bíblica , Caín , el gran Caín , el primer hijo , el primer asesino de la humanidad , él es mi abuelo! Caín después de matar a Abel fue desterrado y fundó una cuidad enorme , tuvo descendencia y uno de tantos descendientes de este fue mi padre Snvi , el que se enamoro de mi otro padre Elihú ! Su amor fue condenado por un arrogante humano , hermano de Caín , Set , del cual nació mi otro padre Elihú , sabes que ese prepotente de Set es el padre de los humanos? Tú mismo eres una línea pérdida de su descendencia ! Set intentó matar a mis padres y entre eso ellos grabaron el primer nombre ! Los nombres no son otra cosa que promesas hechas a dios ! Por ejemplo mi promesa es la belleza ! En ningún sentido ya sea en mi corazón o en mi cuerpo podría faltar a mi promesa a dios ! Yo debo ser hermoso para el ! Ese es mi ofrenda a él ! Mi amada Siruzadai también lo era ! En fin ...- su rostro se nubló por un momento y luego prosiguió- Mis padres pidieron ayuda a dios , una señal de que no pecaban contra él por ser machos y estar enamorados , mi padre Snvi quedó preñado de mí y esa fue la señal , ya a punto de morir mi abuelo Caín los rescato de la muerte y los llevo a un lugar seguro , él y Abel se dedicaron un tiempo a cuidarnos , pero con el paso del tiempo y conforme yo crecía me daba cuenta de la maldición ! Caín y Abel no cambiaban , siempre eran los mismos . Cuando cumplí cincuenta años nació mi amada Siruzadai ! La amé desde que la vi , en ese entonces no sabíamos de sacrificios o combatientes , solo eran nuestra otra mitad por usar un término meloso y filosófico , sus ojos ! Su piel ! Yo vivía por qué Siruzadai respiraba ! Para este tiempo yo ya había notado con evidente recelo que Caín y Abel eran intemporales , me sentía incómodo , sabía que algo no andaba bien en ello ! Desde mi nacimiento dios fue la cosa más importante en mi vida y luego llegó Siruzadai ! Entonces cómo sabrás comenzó a indagar , por qué Caín no cambiaba ? Por qué Caín tenía ese ferviente deseo de que dios mirara a sus hijos con buena gana! Caín ! Caín !- este se mostraba agitado , en verdad parecía creer lo que decía y se tomo unos momentos para calmarse- cuando me enteré que Caín estaba en verdad maldito y que había sido el primer asesino , decidí marchar al desierto , tome a Siruzadai que era mía por derecho divino y me marché lejos! Si me quedaba ahí solo significaría una cosa , si permanecía a su lado significaría que yo ...  
Sus puños se crisparon y temblaron , parecía que lo que me estaba contando , la ofensa de Caín hubiese sido ayer y milenariamente , le dolía aún .  
\- que yo no podría morir ! Significaría que nunca estaría en presencia de dios! Yo quería que mi alma se fundiera con la de dios pero ... Yo venía de esa estirpe maldita! Yo era línea directa de Caín ! Yo era un milagro del mismo dios que tenía raíces en un ángel maldito ... Vagamos por los desiertos y selvas siglo tras siglos , no queríamos contacto con nada ni nadie! Nos apegamos a las antiguas tradiciones , ofrecíamos sacrificios al señor y rechazamos todo contacto tanto humano como inmortal ! Sería raro decir que Siruzadai y yo nacimos como hermanos pero nuestra promesa a dios estampada en nuestra piel nos convirtió en amantes , aún así nuestra prioridad era dios ! Una tarde mientras oraba ,escuche la voz de dios que me dijo que debía tener descendencia! Que solo podría engendrar un hijo para que este cantará a sus hijos las alabanzas a dios y sus hijos a sus hijos y así ! Así que según los designios de dios preñe a Siruzadai ! Tuvimos una hija , hermosa flor , creo que ustedes los humanos lo contabilizarían en 1700 y algo , la nombramos Sefora , una hermosa niña de ojos violetas y cabellos castaños , carácter dulce y amoroso , aunque era muy fuerte y ágil ! Sefora tenía apenas doce o quince años cuando mi amada Siruzadai me convenció de mandarla al mundo , a buscar a su propia mitad , no fue fácil para mí así que pedí consejo a dios y este me dijo que la enviará a buscar a Caín y a su ángel Abel ! Así lo hice separándome de Sefora , mi amada hija .

Este hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando al infinito como buscando una respuesta a su dolor. Se le notaba a leguas que aún le dolía hablar de su compañera , sus ojos me parecieron más húmedos , más tristes pero como ninguna lagrima brotó de ellos , creí que solo había sido mi imaginación , a lo lejos escuche lo que parecía ser o eso creí , una caja de música que golpeteaba la tarjeta perforada a toda prisa , Soubi ...  
\- unos años después dios decidió llevarse a mi amada Siruzadai! No sabía cómo había pasado por qué ? Se suponía que al ser hermanos ambos estábamos malditos por Caín , pero ...ella se despidió de mí y se fue. Estaba perdido Ritsuka! Su cara de niña se fue de mi mente , se volvió un recuerdo borroso ! Los recuerdos Ritsuka son peligrosos sabes? Siruzadai , a veces aún la escucho , su risa !- su mirada se perdió de nuevo en un torrente de pensamientos que parecían sangrar - pero en fin ! De mi amada Séfora de ella nacieron los gemelos Turi y Umi , el primero decidió seguir mi camino y vino a mi a pedir que le enseñará a escuchar a dios ! Fue mi pupilo hasta que murió en 1942 , el pudo morir lo entiendes? Francamente yo no ! Pero de Umi nació Natsuki , una vez le pude tener cerca me pareció hermosa ! Natsuki fue la primera directora del colegio sabes? En realidad es una cuestión de que a Caín y a Abel nunca les ha gustado terminar su maldito trabajo ! Natsuki tuvo a Sora y a Ren del cual sólo Ren siguió con la descendencia , Sora opto por una vida entre los hijos de Set! Acaso sabes tu como se llamaba la bisabuela de Soubi ?  
Negué con la cabeza y este mostró una son risita de suficiencia para luego añadir :  
\- su nombre era Ren !  
La noticia me cayo como un balde de agua fría, que quería decirme?  
\- Elisha ... Acaso ?  
\- exactamente Soubi es mi descendiente directo por derecho , entonces como comprenderás me pertenece ! Ren tuvo tres hijos pero el único que decidió seguir este camino fue Issei el abuelo de Soubi que tuvo una hija , Chouko , mama de Soubi! Dime Ritsuka acaso puedes imaginarte una descendencia más hermosa y orgullosa , en si creías que esa belleza de Soubi era gratis?  
-yo ... Yo aún no entiendo por que quieres a Soubi ! Aunque lo tuvieras tu amada Siruzadai no va a regresar ?  
\- lo se ! Pero ... Vamos por tu juventud , acaso crees que Soubi es alguien normal? Incluso aunque parezca casi humano Soubi es especial . Es un alma torturada y solitaria , Soubi nunca va a entender lo que tu quieres ! Tu podrías fácilmente olvidarle para hacer lo mejor para el ! Sabes que aquí estará seguro ! Sabes que le amo de verdad? Y además sabes que tu mismo eres la razón por la cual Soubi sufre por dentro !  
Su mirada se volvió feroz , Elisha era sin dad un hombre de retórica .  
\- se que Yaganát te mostró unos pocos recuerdos de Soubi , su vida siempre fue así ! Si lo hubiese yo sabido ... Si hubiese sabido que la vida de uno de mis hijos iba a ser tan desdichada jamás hubiera dejado a Soubi entre los hijos de Set ! Sólo pudrieron su alma y ahora es un sollozo constante - parecía hablar para sí y luego el silencio reino , parecía despertar de su letargo - totalmente abandonado mi amado Soubi !  
Este se recompuso y me miro decidido .  
\- Ritsuka - dijo en un tono suave - entregármelo ! Soubi es mío desde su concepción , ya mucho has lastimado tu y todos los Aoyagi su alma ! Tu y todos los hijos de Set, por favor , por favor Ritsuka , Soubi debe descansar por su propio bien , acaso no entiendes la importancia de mi estirpe? Soy descendiente de Caín , he vivido milenios esperando por Soubi , soy incapaz de encontrarme con mi dios al que tanto amo pero dentro de toda esa oscuridad tu tienes el poder de hacer algo bueno , puedes poner acaso en tu misericordioso corazón la felicidad de Soubi antes que la tuya ? He estado sólo por mucho tiempo y el es lo unió que me queda de mi amada Siruzadai !  
Sabía que tenía razón en casi todo , Soubi estaba lo suficiente mente desquiciado para siempre conseguir su propósito de herirse , y no era para menos después de que había sido herido y lastimado en todas las formas posibles , comenzaba a pensar que Elisha tenía razón , quizás sólo estaba siendo egoísta ! Quizás el debía estar en su casa , con su familia ! Soubi...  
Entonces recordé algo ... Una noche llovía a cántaros , llegue de la universidad y vi su figura recargada en la puerta de la casa , estaba completamente empapado , se le miraba triste mientras esperaba en la lluvia , estaba fumando ... Soubi.  
\- que demonios haces aquí afuera?  
\- olvide las llaves - dijo intentando elaborar una sonrisa falsa para mi .  
\- como que ... Osh ! Soubi me hubieras dicho ! Y tu paraguas ? - le pregunte molesto y este se encogió de hombros .-Anda vamos adentro , toma un baño o te enfermarás!  
Metí mi mano a los bolsillos y saque las llaves , estaba furioso creyendo que Soubi siempre se metía en líos tontos , este se paso primero y fue directo al baño , eso me hizo rabiar más así que me quede berrínchudo en la puerta y voltee a ver el objeto que se mecía de la cerradura ... Eran las llaves de Soubi ! Yo... Yo las había tenido todo este tiempo? Yo me las había llevado y lo había dejado afuera ! "Pero no tiene excusa para no llevar paraguas ... Le encanta el drama " pensé y luego se me vino a la mente que hace un par de días , habían venido unos amigos a estudiar y se había desatado una tormenta , yo les preste el paraguas de Soubi ... Este salió del baño y me abrazo , intente que mi corazón no se partiera pero eso no era posible .  
\- Soubi eres un tonto! Por que no me dijiste que yo tenía tus llaves?  
\- no importa Ritsuka !- dijo sonriendo .  
\- no seas idiota Si te enfermas ? - dije exasperado - yo no te voy a cuidar si te enfermas , ya no eres un veinteañero.  
Este me miro con una de esas miradas , yo estaba exasperado y le dije :  
\- debes aprender a cuidar de ti ! Si no lo haces nadie lo hará por ti!  
Lo último que recuerdo es que rápidamente quitó su expresión de tristeza y elaboro una de esas falsas sonrisas , lo sabía ! Falsas sonrisas !  
\- lo ves ? Sabes Ritsuka - dijo la voz de Elisha sacándome de mis pensamientos- yo no te juzgo , quizás si Soubi no fuera mi descendencia pensaría igual que tu ! Pero yo le amo incondicionalmente !  
\- pero... Yo también le amo!  
\- pero Soubi no será joven por siempre a menos que se quede a mi lado ! Yo le cuidare ! Ritsuka has hecho una labor maravillosa pero incluso tu , alguien con un carácter como el tuyo , tierno y lleno de amor, aún tu puedes entender hasta que punto el alma de Soubi está rota!  
Unas lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla , era cierto Soubi estaba roto! Recordé tan de repente sus sollozos , esos sollozos que me había partido el corazón cuando pude echar una mirada a sus recuerdos ! Soubi ! Quizás amarle era también dejarle ir pero ... Le había prometido !  
\- lo se ! - dijo Elisha - se que se lo prometiste pero a veces hay que ser fuerte por quién uno ama y hacer lo más correcto ! En tu corazón sabes que lo es ! Descuida Ritsuka ! Te doy mi palabra de que Soubi no sufrirá una vez te hayas marchado !  
Soubi... Su mirada , sus gestos , yo ...  
Di media vuelta , comencé a caminar ... Me largaba de ahí , quería redimir tanto mal , le amaba locamente pero ... No podía seguir haciéndole daño, Soubi ... Soubi... Entre ese recuerdo borroso de sus sollozos recordé por algún tipo de conjuro un día de diciembre que estábamos en el kotatsu mirando la tele sin mirarla , Soubi se miraba tan apacible , daba sorbos a su te y se ensortijaba un mechón de cabello . Me pareció tan hermoso , sus ojos lilas refulgían me pareció que en ese momento estaba contento y le sentaba muy bien!  
\- que pasa ? - dijo mirándome .  
\- nada ! - respondí nervioso y este sonrió y dijo:  
\- no hay nada mejor que casa no es así Ritsuka ?  
Yo asenti embobado . Soubi !  
Me detuve en seco y di media vuelta .  
\- lo siento Elisha ! Pero le prometí a Soubi que pelearía o moriría en el intento .  
Este me miro de una manera fría y dijo :  
-entonces que así sea loveless , te reto a una batalla de hechizos !  
\- acepto !-Dije , yo era su casa de Soubi y por eso pelearía !  
Mire al cielo y vi ese resplandor nocturno que te dice que la luna está en lo más alto , lance mis defensas que eran limitadas y este conjuró su primer hechizo !  
\- enciendete , como si tuvieras opción !


	52. GLASSWINGED Corazón oscuro

No podría soportar por mucho tiempo ! Apenas después de unos minutos yo había recibido más de treinta restricciones , estaba envuelto en cadenas y el ni un rasguño , sólo podía defenderme y usar trucos que parecían ataques pero en realidad no lo eran ! Soubi perdóname , lo intente ! Te juro que así fue !  
Esto no daba más que para unos minutos más cuando Elisha bajo sus barreras y ceso su ataque más no así los que sus cadenas llevaban a mi cuerpo . Yo había heredado una naturaleza fuerte como sacrificio y pelear al lado de Soubi me había fortalecido pero Elisha era incluso millones de veces más fuerte que el propio Seimei , y eso era ya mucho decir !  
Cuando su ataque ceso , este cerró los ojos como su estuviera meditando y entonces balbuceó algo como "bienvenidos"  
Mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas , el aliento me estaba faltando cuando escuche una voz .  
\- Elisha desde cuando es una pasión tuya faltarle a dios?  
\- padre mío- dijo Elisha hablando con sus pensamientos con una entonada ira reprimida- nunca me atrevería en faltarle a dios ! Este es lo que más amo en el mundo y después mi familia , la cual el me ha dado !  
\- Elisha , sabes bien que Soubi ama a este chico y si le matas sería faltarle al amor y faltarle al amor es como si le faltases a dios?  
\- padre ! Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde casa !  
Yo no lograba ubicar al dueño de la voz que era interlocutor de Elisha , trataba de tomar aliento , entorne los ojos y vi a Elisha inclinado haciendo una reverencia .  
\- que sucede ? - pregunte .  
Elisha se incorporó lentamente y entonces me sonrió .  
-vaya Ritsuka sigues vivo? Creía que no alcanzarías a conocer a mi padre si seguías así!  
Estaba agitado cuando vi que alguien se acercaba , una sombra ancha que venía a paso lento . Era ese desgraciado de Sebastián y venía empujando la silla de Soubi con el ! Este venía bien cubierto con mantas y aún estaba dormido! Mire a Elisha y este asintió .  
La voz extraña dijo;  
\- Elisha ! Es acaso tu vanidad es tan grande? Acaso milenios en el desierto te hicieron un amor desmedido por tu persona y por lo que no has de lograr?  
\- para nada padre! Dios me hablo ! Dios se ha dirigido a mi !  
El sirviente rubio puso el freno de la silla y se miraba tembloroso , como si el saber que se encontraban otros como su amo en ese lugar fuera algo peligroso! Luego coloco a Soubi otra manta ya que estaba refrescando y se puso a su lado intentando permanecer quieto.  
\- Elisha - dijo la voz - he venido por Ritsuka y por Soubi , y no me iré sin ellos !  
\- lo siento padre mío ! Eso es imposible ! Ritsuka y yo estamos librando una batalla !  
\- aborta la batalla!  
\- sabes bien las reglas padre y aunque ardo en deseos de acatar tu petición sabes bien las reglas !  
Su tono se escuchaba sarcástico e imposible , en tanto yo seguía buscando al dueño de aquella voz .  
\- Elisha tu mismo hablas de las reglas pero no las estas cumpliendo ? Por que Ritsuka no está peleando al lado de su peleador ? Sabes bien que Soubi estaría dispuesto a pelear !  
\- padre me es imposible ! Si saco a Soubi de el estado de pudor ocasión ahora , no podré volver a lograrlo sabes bien que es algo que requiere demasiado de mi para lograrlo a la perfección !  
\- entonces tu sólo te has dado la victoria y eso es engañar !  
\- jamás !- protesto Elisha molesto .  
\- estas engañándome a ti y a dios !  
\- jamás ! Jamás! Yo nunca engañaría a dios !  
\- sabes bien que un sacrificio no tiene ofensiva más que esos trucos baratos que Soubi enseño a Ritsuka , pero tu los has adivinado en su mente y sabes que son nada !  
Que?! Me quede mudo ! Elisha ya sabía de mis trucos ? Como... Este me dedico una mirada pasiva y asintió .  
\- padre mío , no es amor propio como lo has expresado , si Ritsuka y yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones , yo recibo todo el daño y mi poder está a la mitad o menos de su capacidad! Además he ofrecido a cualquiera de mis hombres para que fuera su combatiente y el mismo se ha negado , como veraz entonces no he faltado a las reglas que tanto amo!  
\- Ritsuka es más que obvio que desconfía de ti y por supuesto de todos tus subordinados ! Entonces que no podría aceptar tal propuesta !  
\- bien sabes que mis hombres lucharían hasta el final contra quién sea , incluso contra mi mismo si yo les dijera que así lo hicieran , además se de buena fuente que mi amado Yaganát le ha cogido gran a riño a Ritsuka !  
Esta noticia me tomó por sorpresa e intente buscar a Yaganát con la poca visión que me quedaba pero no le halle .  
\- si pero de igual manera el mismo Yaganát no te ganaría ! Necesitarías de alguien como tu amada Siruzadai !  
Este al escuchar el nombre se tenso y sus ojos demostraron el afecto que aún sentía por esta , luego volvió a su calma de siempre .  
\- y también , sabes de sobra que aunque tu no tengas sacrificio tu como combatiente conservas tu ofensiva y defensiva y eso te da el marcaje final !  
\- entonces que deseas de mi padre?  
Dijo este suspirando y me miro para añadir hacia donde yo le encontraba -fuera!  
Las restricciones desaparecieron por completo y yo me deje caer a conciliar el aliento .  
\- que tengas corazón mi amado Elisha . Que tengas corazón!  
La mirada de Elisha se nubló , había algo diferente en el , había perdido ese aire sereno y de paz que había manejado todo este tiempo , una tormenta se desataba en el .  
\- como si tuviera opción! Incluso aquí , en mi propia casa !  
\- hagamos un trato Elisha ! Deseas a Soubi , gánalo bien , como dios manda !  
\- cual es tu deseó padre? - dijo en un tono exasperado Elisha . Yo le incorpore y comencé a buscar la fuente de la exasperación de mi anfitrión.  
\- déjale pelear con un combatiente !  
\- no desea ninguno!  
\- no tiene ninguno en el que pega confiar más bien!  
\- y bien? - dijo refiriéndose a mi , yo le mire sorprendido y en un instante una figura femenina de poso ante mi , una adolescente con un uniforme de preparatoria y un impermeable amarillo el cual no reconocí de ninguna escuela estaba enfrente de mi . Se giró y me extendió su blanquecina mano en señal de ayuda , yo la tome y me puse de pie . Un rostro angelical le hacia compañía a esos cabellos morados y algo enmarañados , esos ojos parecían imposibles .  
\- estas bien Ritsuka? - me dijo , su voz era tan dulce que me atonte por completo , ella prosiguió - mi nombre es Abel y yo seré tu combatiente !  
Entonces ella giro hacia donde se exoneraba Elisha y prosiguió.  
\- Elisha , yo seré su combatiente ! Ahora tu puedes elegir un sacrificio !  
La mirada de Elisha se encendió y con un esfuerza sobrenatural dijo en un tono fingidamente calmado:  
\- mi estimada Abel , sos como el ángel que mi amado dios envió ! Es un placer poder contemplar a uno de los milagros de dios ! Pero ... Yo no deseó un sacrificio , no podría tener otro que no fuera ahora sangre de mi sangre , Soubi será el único sacrificio que entenderé como mío.  
\- bien! Entonces así nos entenderemos , si Ritsuka gana entonces tu le devolverás a Soubi y desaparecerás en el desierto nuevamente de donde jamás debiste salir!  
Elisha acepto con un ademan. Y luego repuso .  
\- si yo gana no sólo matare a Ritsuka y me quedare con mi amado Soubi sino que Caín deberá pagar su crimen!  
\- Elisha! - dijo la joven con una sorpresa terrible !  
\- o acaso mi padre ha sacado mi vanidad intentando justificar la suya ?padre creo que el que se ha enamorado de si eres tu !  
\- Elisha estas fuera de control!  
\- mi amado ángel - dijo Elisha con palabras tranquilas y fuego en los ojos - no hay por que demorar más una batalla que se ha postergado tanto más que nuestra propia existencia .  
\- como desees Elisha !  
La hermosa joven me miro y me dijo :  
\- Ritsuka estas listo ?  
Su mirada , esos ojos suplicantes eran idénticos a los de mi amado Soubi .  
\- Hai!  
\- declaro una batalla de hechizos ! - dijo ella .  
\- acepto ! - dijo Elisha .  
Un segundo después mi actual combatiente había desplegado sendos somos defensivos y Elisha había aumentado los suyos.  
\- Elisha , le debes obediencia a Caín!  
\- y padre le debe respeto a dios!  
\- dios mismo dijo que debías honrar a tu creador !  
\- dios es el único creador que conozco ! Huracán y vértigo , aniquila la vida ! Incluso de los mismos muertos!  
\- imposible ! Corta y calma! - dijo ella .  
-entonces restringe por diez !  
\- nada pasa por este camino!  
Descomunales cadenas pasaron a mi lado sin que me tocasen. Sus hechizos eran impresionantes .  
\- descuida Ritsuka mis defensas son las mejores!  
Asentí .  
\- ahora veraz de lo que soy capaz! Congela todo! Y sigue bajando hasta hacerse nada ! Por que nada se puede arreglar!  
Todo se volvió frío en cuestión de segundos , la mire detenidamente y entonces vino a mi cabeza las memorias de Soubi , cuando el estaba llorando desconsoladamente , esa chica era la que le consolaba! En mi cabeza alguien habló entonces ..." No te preocupes por el Ritsuka , ahora estará seguro , todo el mundo a veces se ha sentido tan sólo en compañía de una multitud , debes concentrarte , ahora es cuando necesito todo tu poder!"  
Obedecí , era tiempo de demostrar que aunque podía ser ordinario , era el único que podía proteger y permanecer al lado de Soubi como su sacrificio .


	53. CEILÁN ROSE El túnel y la voz de Dios

No podría describir la batalla , sólo sabía que había llegado a un punto donde el mismo Elisha se exoneraba m incertidumbre y apenas habían pasado unos diez a quince minutos ! Alrededor de nosotros se encontraban vientos , tórridos huracanes , tornados y un cúmulo de poderes desperdigados por doquier ! Las espinas filosas de cristal que Abel había invocado hacia apenas unos momentos se estrellaban contra nuestras defensas aún así nadie se encontraba restringido , pero si había un torrente de cadenas que salían volando de aquí para allá .  
En tanto Abel se mostraba algo sofocada pero se mantenía serena , el cansancio sólo se notaba en la forma en como a veces sacudía las manos , yo sabía que tenía que soportar cualquier cosa que viniera pero aún le encontraba a salvo gracias a la magia de Abel .  
\- restricción ! Lo deseó ahora ! - dijo Elisha - lo deseó abajo en la misma forma que la gravedad nos empuja a cada uno!  
Sorpresivamente se lanzaron cientos de cadenas contra mi y justo antes de llegar a la barrera se hicieron trizas , me sentí confiado pero Abel dijo :  
\- Ritsuka cuidado!  
De la tierra se alzaron como enormes gusanos atrapando mi cuello y mis muñecas y una de estas se ató a su tobillo . La cadena comenzó a hacer una reacción eléctrica provocándome un dolor terrible , intente apretar los dientes al mero estilo de Soubi pero me quemaba .  
Abel me miro apenada y dijo ;  
\- lo siento , abierto!  
Abrió las barreras que hasta hace unos momentos me protegían, tomó la cadena y dijo ;  
\- arriba y arriba despierta mil años luz arriba !  
Las cadenas se revolvieron y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar .  
\- listo Ritsuka ?  
No sabía para que estar listo , pero de cualquier manera asentí y está grito.  
\- termo galaxia ! Calor !Fundido en ti! Incluido en ti! Evaporando de ti! Incluida en ti!  
Las cadenas lanzaron un vapor caliente que me quemaba pero soporté , Elisha lanzo un quejido por lo bajo y mi combatiente dijo .  
\- quiero sentir ver y por el calor !  
Tomó las cadenas más firmemente y entonces esa oleada de calor de la cadena de sitio extrema a tal puto que casi me manda de rodillas pero Elisha la retiro a tiempo e intentó recuperar el aliento.  
\- Abel , acaso estas loca ? Casi mata a tu sacrificio ?- dijo este .  
\- Ritsuka lo soporta! No es así Ritsuka?  
Asentí ya que también estaba ofuscado y no podía articular palabras.  
\- nos falta mucha batalla! Daremos lo mejor Elisha , de ahora en adelante no interpondré mis defensas por que sólo será mi ofensiva !  
Abel hablo a mi mente en ese mismo instante diciendo" pronto , Ritsuka , muy pronto llegaremos al clímax de la batalla , se que estas cansado de pelear pero resiste por favor !  
Me espabile sacudiendo la cabeza y le intente responder en mis propios pensamientos .  
\- Abel , no me importa cuanto nos cueste ganar ! Quiero estar al lado de Soubi! Quiero cuidar de el ! Amarle y convertirme en su sacrificio !  
Ella sólo asintió en un movimiento de cabeza y entonces Elisha lanzo un ataque horrible!  
\- cuervos negros ! Arranquen sus necios ojos!  
Una nube negra se transformo en una parada de cuervos .  
\- restricción de lágrimas de sangre! - a completo y unas cadenas me sujetaron las muñecas y los tobillos y se fueron a la garganta de Abel .  
\- Elisha - dijo está y agachó la mirada , una aura terrible comenzó a emanar de ella - Elisha , obedece me ! Respeta a tu padre ! Necio! Partículas vibren!  
Todo se volvió difuso entre las vibraciones y las cadenas que nos retenían , la nube de cuervos se estremecía y de Abel emanaba un poder horrible mientras todo sé descomponía , incluso a mi me estaba lastimando , sin más caí de rodillas y me sujete los oídos , esa vibración era terrible !  
\- ahora si ! La restricción viene atrás!  
Era doloroso pero intente abrir los ojos y un paisaje desolado me sorprendió , no había nadie más que nosotros ! Abel había acabado con todo y entonces Elisha cerró los ojos como si fuera a comenzar a meditar.  
\- vive en el lejano séptimo cielo! - escuchaba su voz en mi cabeza pero el permanecía inmutable - creo que es este el sitio más oscuro del cielo , pero es generosa y hermosa!  
La vista se me fue por completo mientras escuchaba la voz de Elisha en miles de ecos que decían "búscalo" "acompáñame" , la desesperación crecía en mi mientras me hallaba sin vista pero fue gracias a Abel , ella hablo a mi corazón!  
\- Ritsuka , no dejes que Elisha entré en ti , esto es un el peor hechizo , recuerda que la mente puede confundirse fácilmente pero el corazón siempre sabe que desea con certeza ! Ritsuka mira con tu corazón!  
Intente concentrarme .  
Todo ese hechizo era confuso , ruidoso pero apacible , tenía que encontrarme! Tenía que vencer la voz de Elisha ! Pero ... Como? Era como tratar de discernir el ruido que hace una sola gota en la caída de una cascada , demasiados tonos y vibraciones , eso , además de qe su voz era un bálsamo atrayente . Estaba enloqueciendo cuando escuche su voz...  
Era como un golpeteo tras otro, uno más en un todo diferente ...una respiración agitada ! Era mía ! Halla tu corazón pensaba ! Haya lo! Vamos ! Como si estuviera ala velocidad de la luz escuche como sus hechizos reinaban .  
\- tengo curiosidad ? Dime ! Por que me han castigado así Abel ? Sólo es curiosidad?  
\- Elisha! Deja ir a Ritsuka !  
\- por que no puedo preguntar? Dime ! Sólo es curiosidad ! Por que no debo preguntar?  
\- Elisha !  
\- por que tengo prohibido morir ? Por que me han prohibido amar?

Elisha ... Elisha tenía prohibido morir? Continuaba escuchado mientas buscaba ese latido !  
\- Elisha ... Por que haces esto?  
\- sólo tengo curiosidad !  
Escuche ese retumbar y comencé a escupir electricidad de mi propia alma , aún podía escuchar las plegarias de Abel y a Elisha aferrando se a su pregunta , boom , boom , ahí estaba , como una de esas máquinas que con muchos esfuerzos seguían carburando , una hojalata vieja ! Mi corazón !  
Apresure la carrera , destellando chispas y colisione contra mi propio corazón , cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremeció , a lo lejos escuche a Elisha rezando aún esas plegarias en un idioma que no entendí , unos coros le hacían segunda a sus lamentos .  
\- Ritsuka ! Ritsuka !  
Esos aullidos, esas plegarias , me hicieron abrir los ojos y la luz de la luna me lacero la vista , la lluvia de rocío, pude escucharla caer!  
Ellos se encontraban en una posición de meditación , las cadenas más sin embargo me seguían haciendo daño pero ya no me dolía tanto . Intente concentrarme y escuche esos aullidos , sabía que algo había cambiado en mi .  
\- dentro de sus mentes estaba una batalla infernal , sonaba raro pero así era , Abel ardía en llamas y Elisha también.  
\- no seas tonto Elisha ! Debes obedecer !  
\- de que forma te explicare Abel! El mundo ha sido cruel con nuestra estirpe y no tolerare más ? Este será mi contraataque !  
\- Elisha!  
\- no seas débil Abel ! Acaso estas titubeando?  
\- más bien soy compasiva , cuantas veces dúos nos da este mandato?  
Unas gotas de agua se escucharon y entonces me pareció ver la figura de Soubi .  
\- Ritsuka !  
Un lamento se escucho , eran unas voces tan tristes!  
\- Soubi!  
Su figura se materializó y nos encontramos .  
\- Soubi!  
\- Ritsuka vuelve a tu cuerpo ! Está batalla va a colapsar !  
\- que?- me quede atontado .  
\- Ritsuka oyes esas voces ? Escuchas esas plegarias ?  
Asentí , aún no entendía como era que Soubi estaba ahí pero me sentía tranquilo .  
\- Ritsuka cada una de esas voces es un ataque ! Un hechizo mortal , los peores hechizos no dañan el cuerpo sino la mente y emociones de las personas ! Ellos intentan destruirse por dentro!  
\- que? Destruirse por dentro?  
Se escuchaban esos lamentos tristes , eran unas voces desacompasadas unas de las otras , como aquellos lamentos o cánticos que se escuchaban en las iglesias y las gotas de lluvia no se hacían esperar ! Se escuchaban una tras otras , esas gotas ...  
\- Soubi !  
\- Ritsuka , huye a tu cuerpo ! Esos lamentos te han traído hasta acá !  
\- pero tu también está aquí !  
\- no importa ! Yo estoy separado de lo cuerpo , ellos han creado un túnel , este túnel atrae a las almas , Abel es un ángel de dios y no correrá peligro alguno de estar en este túnel , Elisha es descendiente de Caín que no puede morir , pero tu!  
\- tu también! No me iré sin ti!  
\- no seas necio Ritsuka!  
\- no! Te dije que te protegería! Que si era preciso moriría ! Soubi no te das cuenta ? Te amo!  
Ya estaba fastidiado de todo! Sólo quería irme a casa con Soubi y si el se quedaba en el túnel yo también, este me abrazo , acaricio mi mejilla y depósito un beso de amor en mis labios , le correspondí y entonces escuchamos como las gotas se apresuraban y luego caían con esos golpeteos para finalmente dejar en silencio a los coros y una voz en un extraño idioma hablo.


	54. ISLA MARMOL Dios

El purgatorio .  
La angustia ! Todos mis átomos , mi alma ,mi cuerpo mortal ! Era terrible ! Sentía como se separaba todo haciéndose nada , Soubi ! Soubi ! Soubi !  
Era una caída sin fin ...  
\- bienvenido al purgatorio Ritsuka !  
Elisha ! Era esa su voz!  
\- Elisha! Ayúdame !  
\- lo siento Ritsuka ! Soubi en su infinito amor a tu te previno que huyeras y te quedaste ?  
Soubi! Era cierto! No podía preocuparme por mi , Soubi !  
\- donde está Soubi! Que le has hecho?  
\- yo? Nada !  
\- si le has tocado Elisha !  
\- basta ! - dijo enojado - Soubi es objeto de mi afecto , es mi hijo no lo olvides , mi hijo jamás posara este lugar que es para los que portan la sangre de Set! Soubi está en paz ! Caín tomó su alma ! Ahora tu serás llevado al infierno y ahí te quedarás ! Muchos años en el y harán un alma pura y eliminaran de ti la suciedad de Set!  
\- entonces Soubi está bien?  
Este asintió .  
\- bien! Soubi !  
\- pero vamos Ritsuka , no te alegres tanto estas cayendo en el mismo infierno , eso acaso no es una separación permanente de tu verdadero anhelo, que es permanecer con Soubi?  
\- no seas idiota Elisha ! Mi verdadero anheló es que Soubi este bien ! Siempre y cuando el este bien , no pediré ningún tipo de liberación o ayuda! Soubi...  
\- pues entonces disfruta tu entrada al infierno Ritsuka !  
Seguía cayendo cuando este levantó la mano derecha y con el dedo índice y el de en medio levantados dijo .  
\- padre mío sálvame de este infierno , líbrame , ayúdame - este rezo comenzó a decirlo con una energía única y no sólo eso sus palabras se marcaban más y más por respiraciones entrecortadas una luz se encendió en la punta de sus dedos que permanecían apuntando arriba y sentí un calor abrasador . Comencé a arder ...  
El infierno y el ángel oscuro !

Un calor abrasador y una oscuridad completa reinaba , el silencio era lo único presente , no podía ver ni los propias manos no nada ! Sentía como si le estuviera incendiando en una llama azul de esas que pareen tan tranquilas pero son arrasadoras.  
Esto sería real? Elisha , donde había quedado? Que importaba mientras Soubi estuviera bien! Elisha había dicho que así era y no creo le gustase mentir , supongo era el final , por cuanto duraría este dolor , no era como un dolor de cuando te quemas con fuego , iba más allá , era como si lo corazón se estuviera incendiando , como si millones de llamas pequeñas lo fueran calcinando , como si le decorasen y esas heridas o llagas siguieran ardiendo sin final . Soubi, te ame desde siempre , y ese siempre fue desde que una vez te vi con con Seimei ! Luego cuando fuiste por mi a la escuela elemental diciendo que eras amigo de Seimei ! Que caso tenía toda esa malicia de Seimei hacia ti? Que caso tenía creerse tu dueño Soubi? Por que aunque Seimei o Ritsu o yo pudiéramos poseer tu cuerpo , tu alma sólo pertenece a dios no es así? Espero no estés muy triste Soubi, por primera vez pude ser yo quién te ayudase!  
El calor se hacía insoportable , me sentía muy adolorido , mi alma achicharrada seguía ardiendo .  
\- Soubi te amo! Creo en ti y se que serás feliz por que eso es lo que más deseó .  
Cerré los ojos y la misma oscuridad se adentró en mi , entonces sentí una humeante y evaporadiza lágrima rodar por mi mejilla y hacerse humo antes de caer . Me sentí feliz de poder llorar , cualquier pena si se podía expresar era hermosa .  
Unos coros que suplicaban ayuda , que se les sacará del infierno , que se les liberara y se les perdonara comenzaron a cantar al unísono , su lamentos eran desesperados , por fin una luz se abrí paso entre la oscuridad alejando la de mi , las animas se quejaban del brillo y a mi me tomó unos segundos acostumbrarme a esta ya que la oscuridad del infierno se había metido en mis párpados .  
Abel , era ella ! Lucía como el mismo arcángel Miguel , llevaba una toga , un pectoral protector y una espada brillante , su rostro era hermoso , sus alas eran blancas y puras ; eran las que producían ese destello de luz !  
\- Ritsuka ! No volveré a ver a Soubi triste ! Debes salir de aquí ! Escúchame Ritsuka , escúchame atentamente ! Este es el visón de dios! Este cosmos te absorberá si no haces lo que te digo!  
\- el cosmos de dios?  
\- dios no es ni bueno ni malo Ritsuka , los hombres le atañen esas cosas pero son meras tonterías , lo que escuchas es el cosmos de dios ! Es como el universo , infinito , es la nada y el todo ! Ritsuka la voz de dios es la que escuchaste en la oscuridad !  
\- en la oscuridad ? La voz de dios ?  
\- la voz de dios no es otra cosa más que la voz del amor ! Del perdón de la aceptación y de la comprensión ! Ritsuka , tu escuchaste la voz de dios ; cuando pensabas en Soubi! Cuando aceptabas que Soubi era suyo nada más ! Dios no es humano Ritsuka ! Dios es más animal que humano ! Dios es la vida y la misma muerte , Dios hizo a Caín inmortal para que aprendiera a amarme a mi y a Set , a Adán y a Eva ! Ritsuka los humanos son como son sin que dios interfiera en ello , en lo único que dios interfiere es en qe las hija caigan en el otoño , que los botones flores van en primavera y las aves canten , cuando en el crudo invierno los rayos del sol calientan sus emplumados cuerpos , Ritsuka has visto el infierno y ahora sabes que no es lo que los humanos pintan , sólo es un lugar donde el vacío y el silencio reinan.  
\- pero y este calor abrasador?  
\- dime aún lo sientes ?  
Note que ya no lo sentía , ahora sólo sentía una mezcla de frío y calor como cuando uno tiene fiebre .  
\- no!  
\- eso es por que tu alma se ha tranquilizado , ahora Ritsuka te confiare mi misión. Debes escuchar atentamente .  
Asentí !  
-pero primero debemos salir de aquí !  
Esta me rodeó por la cintura con su brazo , desplegó sus alas y subimos tan alto que comencé a ver un punto de luz , se iba haciendo más y más grande hasta que me cegó por completo . 


	55. SATURNO MARIPOSA Dios

Cielo; la muerte de un ángel !  
\- Ritsuka ! Ritsuka!  
Desperté e inmediatamente sentí el césped bajo mi cuerpo , me incorpore aún pesado y ahí estaba ella revestida de una toga dorada , tenía una corona de oro y flores y se le miraba hermosa .  
\- donde estamos?- pregunte aún mareado .  
\- Ritsuka este es el cielo , es mi cielo , el cielo tampoco es como lo pintan , el cielo es diferente para cada quién , cuando vas al cielo tienes derecho a vivir en tus memorias más sagradas , en mi cielo la tierra se conserva como yo la recuerdo , al norte el jardín del paraíso y está la tierra de mis padres y de mi amado hermano ! Ahora bien conoces la historia de Caín y Abel cierto ?  
Asentí , está se acomodó ante mi y acaricio mi mejilla , en verdad era Abel ? Aquel Abel que había sido asesinado?  
\- se que crees que Abel era hombre pero de que otro modo justificas tanta bondad? Los hombres son buenos pero fácilmente corruptibles en cambio el corazón femenino , es creador de vida y le es más difícil aunque no por ello imposible! Pero eso es como te dije cuestión de los humanos! Ahora bien Ritsuka primero lo primero .  
Está comenzó a contarme su historia como en verdad había ocurrido , que Caín no era malo y lo que la voz de dios les había pedido en sacrificio , que ella misma lo deseaba y que pidió regresar al lado de su hermano . Contó toda su historia con pocos detalles y luego dijo:  
\- ahora Ritsuka está parte no la sabe nadie más que tu y yo y te la confiare por que está es mi misión y debo encomendársela a alguien para que la herede! Ritsuka dios me permitió regresar con una condición , me dijo que un ángel de una estirpe maldita me avisaría del momento en que tuviera que regresar a el, reconciliaría el pasado y los males de Set y ese ángel se quedaría a velar por mi hermano y por mis hijos - su rostros se tornó en tristeza - Ritsuka hacia ya unos siglos estaba esperando tu llegada ! Estaba tan cansada , no estoy viva en la tierra y aunque amo a Caín , no tenía el valor de decirle esto! Deseó descansar en paz ! Soy tan egoísta aún! Cuando sucedió lo de Seimei lo deteste, Caín maldijo a Seimei y yo también... Pero luego llegaste tu y tu calidez hacia uno de los hijos de lo hermano , como era posible eso? Eras tu un descendiente de Set , nuestro hermano humano y corrompido a través de los años de su mortal vida ! Pedí a Caín seguirte muy de cerca , además eso también nos mantenía cerca de Soubi , con el tiempo me di cuenta de que en ti brillaba una luz , la luz del perdón , no importa que sucediera, esa luz se llama la luz de Sadkiel que es el ángel del perdón y está presente en ti , aún en el infierno tu no pensaste en vengarte de Elisha , por haberte mandado ahí sino en Soubi ! Ritsuka tienes que heredar está misión! La misión es , amar a Caín y a su descendencia , incluso a el mismo Elisha que te ha arrojado al vacío , Elisha no es malo .  
\- lo se ! - interrumpí a mi bella acompañante - el perdió a Siruzadai , pero no le da derecho a hacerle algo así a Soubi !  
\- Ritsuka ! Sabía que eras el indicado- sonrió ella - en ti vive la esencia mía y de Sadkiel! Ritsuka tu ahora eres mi heredero mortal por favor vive para cuidar de mi amada familia y dale a mi hermano la redención que dios le ha otorgado - dijo esto y beso mi frente y luego mis labios , de su beso emanaba una dulce miel dorada. Ella me miro fijamente y en sus ojos brillo el universo - Ritsuka - dijo en un tono quedo y unos coros angelicales se escucharon - Ritsuka está es mi vida que fue cortada , esto es mío y yo te lo doy a ti , son mis años mortales e inmortales , este poder que me absorbe - me beso de nuevo y mis párpados se cerraron solos en mi cabeza la escuchaba decirme - oh Ritsuka , oh si yo creo en ti ! Me absorbes aquí!  
Ese beso me desnivelo , todo se caía ! El universo se derrumbaba , un hoyo negro comenzó a absorberme y me aferre a ella pero mi alma ya no era algo tangible , ese vacío de nuevo "Abel!" Pensé y está durante la separación me miro mientas caía en esas voces , en ese cosmos !  
\- Ritsuka llévame dentro .  
\- Abel ...  
\- creo en ti ! En tu vuelvo a vivir!  
\- Abel vuelve ...  
De nuevo caía hacia el centro del universo , el mismo corazón de este que se contraía y expandía para recibírme . Mientras caía en mi corazón podía sentir estas palabras  
"¡ yo creo y sólo creo , yo sólo se que creo , creo en el y en ti vuelvo a nacer , creo en el y hacia ti voy!"  
A los lejos los lobos aullaban ...

Perdón !  
Me sentía tan pesado ... Me costaba mucho moverme pero en cuanto abrí los ojos vi que una batalla estaba desmedida , a unos metros una figura infantil estaba arrojando un poder descomunal y descontrolado.  
\- Caín! - dije en voz queda .  
Aún mis miembros no me respondían así que le quede escuchando atentamente .  
\- Elisha ? Por que lo hiciste ?  
\- ay padre ! Así que ese es tu verdadero poder? El poder del primer asesino ? Que maravilloso! Sinceramente es un poder exquisito el que dios te dio padre!  
\- maldición Elisha ! Dime por que?  
\- en serio no lo adivinas ?  
Ladee el rostro para poder ver a los dos que mantenían un diálogo tan apasionado , la infantil figura estaba rodeado de un poder enorme que se tornaba en colores rojos , verdes y amarillos , como tornados que auguran de la tierra al cielo .  
\- padre ! - dijo Elisha encolerizado - tu eres el origen del mal ! Nacer bajo tu estrella maldita es lo peor ! Snvi mi padre aún vaga por la tierra como un alma en pena sin poder recordar su vida ni a su amado Elihú y eso es gracias a tu herencia ! Tu linaje maldito nos impide morir! No reconozco el tiempo en el que vivo por que me quede estancado cuando ella expiró su último aliento ! No puedo morir y estar con mi dios y con mi amada Siruzadai por que tu linaje maldito me tiene atrapado en mi propio infierno aquí ! - Elisha estaba taba agitado - no se ya el sabor del pan o de las frutas , la música no alegra mi corazón y no puedo vivir bajo el calor del sol que me abrasa si cometo la imprudencia de salir en la fresca mañana! Vivimos condenados a la noche maldita por tu culpa!  
Caín ceso en su poder y este se fue difuminando poco a poco , yo tome un poco más de fuerzas y logre sentarme.  
\- padre todos mis hombres y yo queremos morir y encontrar el cielo pero tal es nuestra línea sanguínea con vos que no podremos! Sólo una persona puede hacerlo!  
\- la has matado ! La has matado Elisha me has dejado sólo en el mundo !  
\- padre he vivido con ese sentimiento en el corazón desde hacia mucho tiempo dios ya no me habla , dios sabe que la soledad se ha alojado en mi corazón y el ya no me habla...  
Mire con esfuerzo a mi alrededor y vi a Abel tendida en el piso , Abel! Su cuerpo era hará sólo un cascarón vacío. Caín fue a donde estaba su hermana y la abrazo con esos bracitos infantiles .  
\- te amo! Ahora puedes descansar !  
Beso si frente y el cuerpo de Abel comenzó a desintegrarse en cenizas muy finas y unas luces se liberaron de el, eran los últimos vestigios de su alma atrapada en ese cadáver ...  
\- te amo Caín!  
Unas lágrimas espesas y negras rodaron por el rostro de este ser que parecía una niña hermosa , ese era Caín y como Abel me lo había relatado dios lo marco con esa apariencia de niña y esa belleza para separarlo de los demás, dios mismo sabía que el alma atormentada de Caín era tan hermosa que sólo exteriorizó su deseó . Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Caín tuviera esa apariencia ! Esas lágrimas dejaron un rastro carmín por sus mejillas y este asintió en un gesto demasiado infantil.  
Abel había muerto salvando me a mi , Abel no podía tocar el paraíso ni el infierno a menos que dios la llamase y el ángel de la profecía fuera por ella , ese ángel ... Había sido yo!  
Mire a mi alrededor y encontré a Soubi que estaba siendo protegido y custodiado por Yaganát y Sebastián . Me incorpore y me dirigí a ellos , Sebastián puso una mirada de terror y Yaganát me miro con dulzura y asintió , dándome paso libre para plantarme frente a Soubi , me encorve y le mire , sus ojos morados , sus labios entre abiertos que dejaban escapar literalmente la saliva por sus comisuras y su cabello perfumado que caía en mechones por su rostro.  
Acaricie su mejilla y le tome de la barbilla , suavemente y con el tacto más cuidadoso le plante un beso de verdadero amor , cuando le liberé de mis labios permanecí cerca de los suyos y le dije en voz baja .  
\- Soubi eres libre!  
Este abrió los ojos de una manera impresionante y su cuello y todo sus músculos se tensaron como si estuviera sufriendo una descarga eléctrica , unos minutos después su cuerpo quedo hecho un guiñapo , pero el levantó su cabeza con dificultad y dijo:  
\- ri...Ritsuka ? Como...?  
\- Soubi estas bien?  
Este asintió y sus ojos violetas de llenaron de lágrimas .  
\- Soubi todo estará bien ! Ahora se cual es misión !  
Soubi desvío la mirada hacia donde estaban los otros dos titanes , una aura de tristeza estaba sobre Caín , en tanto Elisha lo rodeaba un aura de ira .  
Me enderece y Soubi me adivino el pensamiento , intentó moverse pero fue inútil su cuerpo seguía aún adormecido y no le obedecía , tuve que sostenerlo por que casi se va de frente .  
\- Soubi , tranquilo aún estas un poco adormecido por el hechizo !  
\- Ritsuka no vayas!  
\- Soubi - le mire - Abel ha muerto ! Ella ha dado su vida para salvarme ! Pero ella me a confiado algo muy importante !  
Soubi expresaba todo con la mirada y se noto que la muerte de Abel lo había afectado .  
\- Soubi , es sólo mediante el perdón verdadero que la humanidad puede perdurar , Soubi ,Abel no era un ángel ni un demonio , sólo entendía que las cosas pasan y los errores suceden pero el verdadero amor puro perdona !  
\- pero Ritsuka ! Elisha es terriblemente peligroso ! Es una marea de irá y furia !  
\- Elisha y Caín están solos y tristes ! Pero esto debe acabar !  
\- Ritsuka no vayas ! O permíteme pelear a tu lado !  
\- te amo Soubi! Estaré bien te lo prometo !  
Bese su frente y me dirigí hacia donde estaban aquellos dos mientras Soubi intentaba moverse y Yaganát y Sebastián se lo impedían.  
Al verme estos se contuvieron y me miraron, el primero en hablar fue Elisha .  
\- así que el ángel de dios te salvo ?! Vaya ! Entonces no habrá falla la segunda vez que te envíe al infierno !  
Caín sólo se limitó a mirarme , sus ojos inundados de carmín me parecieron hermosos! Le mire y este me escruto una palabra se mostraba en mi cabeza una voz que hablaba miles de lenguas la pronunciaba y asentí . Caín fue apagando su ira poco a poco y entonces yo dije .  
\- se la causa de que sus corazones estén así , pero ni Siruzadai , ni la bella Abel volverán !  
\- cállate ! Te mandare al infierno ahora si!  
\- Elisha ! - voltee a verle con tristeza , hasta donde su corazón le llevaría? - Elisha ! Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Dios me ha hablado , a mi y la misma Abel ! Yo soy ella !  
\- ah?  
Caín se secó las lágrimas pero su llanto no paraba , yo le mire , sabíamos ambos que así era .  
\- que dices ? Que cosas dices Ritsuka ?  
\- dije ...- aclare mi garganta y levanté la voz - que soy yo la reencarnación de Abel ! Y estoy aquí para una sola cosa ...  
Me acerque a Elisha y este puso sus barreras .  
\- abajo! - dije y estas se tiraron .  
\- como es posible esto?  
\- Elisha ...- le rodee con mis brazos y le dije al oído - "¡ yo creo y sólo creo , yo sólo se que creo , creo en el y en ti vuelvo a nacer , creo en el y hacia ti voy!"  
Este se me separo de un salto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos .  
\- Elisha ! En serio crees que Siruzadai estará alegre cuando te vea nuevamente ?  
\- cállate! Fuego!  
Lanzo un ataque pero Caín montó una defensa .  
\- Elisha , debes escuchar a dios de nuevo y llenar tu corazón de amor !  
\- cállate! Cállate ! Cállate!  
Este se tomó los cabellos y comenzó a tirar de ellos. Sus poderes se salían de control.  
\- sólo quería servir a dios y estar siempre al lado de Siruzadai pero dios me la quitó ! Siruzadai era una estrella ...  
\- si y ella regreso al firmamento ! Algún día tu irás también!- respondí .  
\- no! Yo estoy maldito! Todos pueden morir excepto yo y ese maldito asesino!  
\- Siruzadai , te quería ... Tu ? La querías?  
Elisha me miro y por primera vez vi esa nota humana en el , este afirmo con la cabeza una vez!  
\- la amaba ! Era tan bonita y su alma era el cielo ... Mi amor ! Siruzadai ... Vuelve ! Estoy aquí ! Si no vuelves ... Enloqueceré , no se que será de mi .  
Caín dio un salto , yo le seguí con la mirada y luego voltee a ver a Soubi y a los demás que nos miraban asustados , luego deje mi vista en Caín que había llegado a unos cuantos pasos frente a donde estaba Elisha tendido de rodillas .  
\- no se lo que haré ! Siruzadai ! Ven ! No se lo que haré si no vienes! No se lo que haré ...  
Caín se encogió y deslizó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Elisha y este se cubrió con los ojos , estaba absorto en su dolor como para notar a la diminuta figura infantil. Caín! No! En un movimiento rápido le volteó el cuello a Elisha y se inclinó a beber su sangre .  
\- Alejate Ritsuka - dijo Caín - aún está vivo !  
No me moví y pude escuchar a Caín que le decía al oído ...  
\- está es mi forma de reconciliar me contigo hijo mío! Ve con tu amada Siruzadai y sean polvo de estrellas juntos !  
En un movimiento final , Elisha extendió la mano derecha intentado tomar la de Caín , y este cedió y la tomó. Un resplandor nos inundo y el cuerpo de Elisha comenzó a hacerse cenizas y su alma se liberaba en pequeños haces de luz que se elevaban al cielo .  
Al final el último haz de luz se posó en la palma de Caín y dijo .  
\- padre mío perdóname por haberte causado este sufrimiento! Había olvidado como era la voz de dios pero ahora la te vuelto a escuchar , es hermosa , y yo seré tu estrella de guardia .  
\- ve con dios Elisha y se feliz !  
Caín estaba aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo cuando este último haz de luz implosiono y desapareció .  
Todo se volvió oscuridad .


	56. SIGNO DE INTERROGACION Mandato

Había sido elegido para ser el heredero , sucesor y representante de Abel en la tierra , se supone era su reencarnación pero yo me sentía igual , quizás algunas dudas se habían despejado de mi mente pero otras tantas persistían . Haré un recuento breve de lo que sucedió después de que Elisha se hizo polvo de estrellas .  
Caín deseoso de hacer feliz a cualquiera que fuesen los deseos de la tribu de Elisha dio muerte a cuanto se lo pidió , una de ellas fue la hermana gemela de Sebastián , Bell . En tanto su hermano decidió optar por vivir entre los que moraban en los antiguos paramos de donde había salido Elisha . En cuanto a Yaganát , el quería buscar la soledad del desierto y meditar, el dijo " Quizá algún día me anime a morir , por ahora quiero conocer la paz de la existencia " , este desapareció con la bruma matutina . Aproximadamente Caín mato a unos 25 o 30 de ellos que pidieron ser exterminados , al acabar se acerco a Soubi .  
\- estoy muy cansado Soubi!  
\- Caín! Por ... Por que...  
\- por que lo hice ? - dijo y se tendió en su regazo , yo guarde silencio , sabía por que lo había hecho - muy sencillo mi amado Soubi ! Cuando uno ama tanto como yo amo a todos mis hijos , no me importaría una vida de vagar sólo por la tierra con tal de que ellos fueran felices! Se que dios me observa y se que bien puede entender el corazón de un padre. Lo que Elisha dijo no era nada más que la verdad , todos los que caminan bajo mi signo están malditos con alas negras.  
\- por que no buscaron otras formas de morir?  
\- por que no las hay! Su sangre tiene que volver a su origen , y ese soy yo! Todo se vuelve nada! Soubi , dime que deseas de mi y te lo daré !  
Soubi me miro ,yo me cruce de brazos y espere a que dijera algo .  
\- lo que desees te lo daré !  
\- Caín ... Yo !  
-está bien Soubi , no tienes que estar a mi lado !  
\- Caín , en verdad lo siento , y lo siento tanto !  
\- no era sorpresa para mi !  
Le mire y entonces sentí una gran pena .  
\- sabía que Abel no estaría por mucho , sabía que ella deseaba regresar a dios , y aunque intente estar preparado sabía que me dolería.  
Caín se incorporó lentamente .  
\- que harás ahora ? - le cuestione.  
\- nada! Lo mismo de siempre , intentar ser digno de morir , mantener el recuerdo de las edades que viví al lado de Abel y servir a dios !  
Este se acerco a Soubi y le plantó un beso en la frente , Soubi intentó tomar su mano , detenerle , pero las fuerzas aún no le regresaban. Se acerco a mi , acaricio mi mejilla y dijo:  
\- ahora se por que te eligió Aoyagi Ritsuka !  
Se alejó en la oscuridad lentamente diciendo :  
\- Soubi si hay algo que pueda darles a ti o a Ritsuka , sabes donde encontrarme. Te amo !  
El rostro de Soubi era un gesto de dolor y las lágrimas lo confirmaban a plenitud .  
Nos encontrábamos en la isla de Shikoku , era una región apartada de la población en general , esa casa había pertenecido a unos italianos ricos por años pero las personas del pueblo decían que hacia más de 50 años nadie la habitaba y que se creía que estaba embrujada. No vayan por ahí , advertían !  
Llegamos de nuevo a Tokio , Soubi apenas tenía el diez porciento de su fuerza y Sebastián se ofreció a ayudarme a llevarlo hasta la casa.  
Una vez en el departamento , Sebastián se despidió de nosotros .  
\- nos veremos Agatsuma - sama , Aoyagi -sama !  
\- espera ! - dijo Soubi .  
\- dígame!  
\- siento mucho lo de Bell!  
\- no debe sentirlo ! Bell era muy infeliz con esta vida , ella deseaba ser libre , se que cincuenta y siete años no son nada en comparación del tiempo que vivió el amo Elisha pero ... Ella no deseaba llegar a los ochenta y lucir como una veinteañera por siempre ! Quizás algún día yo también me sienta así !  
\- que harás ahora ? - pregunte yo .  
\- iré a donde está la comunidad! Cuando me uní a mi señor Elisha fue por un propósito y ese era dedicar mi vida a dios !  
\- suerte con eso!  
\- igualmente ! - dijo y salió por la puerta .  
Soubi y yo nos quedamos viendo un rato como si no hubiera tanto de que hablar. Al fin sabía que el no daría el primer paso así que yo fui quién lo hizo .  
\- Soubi , como te sientes ?  
\- ah? Mejor gracias - dijo y el haciendo una de esas sonrisas fingidas .  
Yo me senté a su lado en la cama y le dije seriamente .  
\- Soubi , debes confiar en mi ! Se que es difícil pero yo... Yo se toda la verdad ! Ahora se lo que sucedió con Ritsu ... Con Seimei ... Se incluso que piensas de mi , pero Soubi , yo estoy aquí!  
Sus ojos se hicieron enormes y vidriosos.  
\- Soubi ... Estoy aquí !  
Este agachó la mirada y se cubrió los ojos con las manos .  
\- estoy aquí! Lo sabes verdad?  
Esa noche pare el discurso , no quería inquietarlo más. Cenamos en silencio y le ayude a acostarse , me acosté a su lado y le abrace. Quería transmitirle mis sentimientos , quería que supiera que estaba ahí y ahí me quedaría !  
Seis mese después Soubi apenas se recuperaba , caminaba con lentitud pero al menos ya caminaba , yo le cuide lo mejor que pude pero supongo no era muy diestro en ello.  
También intentaba de alguna manera transmitirle que lo amaba pero no encontraba como , y eso puso una brecha entre nosotros. Una noche llegue del trabajo temprano y vi su nota :  
Querido Ritsuka !  
No puedo seguir así , no puedo seguir a tu lado , no pretendo obligarte a nada te amo pero aún ahora tengo miedo , de que te hartes de mi , de que me dejes sólo, de que me abandones o de que algo pase , se que es mi culpa pero cada noche me pregunto como hacer para no tener estos sentimientos , y es que si te pierdo no se lo que haré ! Te amo nunca lo dudes y siempre serás el único pero no quiero atarte a un barco que se hunde!  
Te amo , te amo siempre tendrás todo mi amor infinitamente ! Ritsuka se feliz por favor !  
A. Soubi.  
Awwww maldito cobarde ! Soubi eres demasiado estúpido ! Pero de mi no te vas a burlar Agatsuma Soubi ,te lo prometo!  
Decidí tomarme el asunto con calma y otorgarle tres días para regresar , quizás en ese tiempo hubiera recapacitado , Soubi era un tipo listo pero era pésimo desobedeciendo así que al tercer día salí del trabajo y me dirigí al único sitio donde Soubi había podido ir a buscar refugio .  
Afuera sonaba el estrépitoso ruido de una canción de kpop detestable ! Toque el timbre un par de veces hasta que la única persona tan loca como para escuchar eso a todo volumen irritando la paz pública y arriesgando se a que la policía viniera a calmarle salió a mi encuentro .  
\- Ritsuka ! Que tal ! A que debo la visita?  
Sonreía nerviosamente y yo me recargue en el marco de la puerta para evitar que la cerrase .  
\- vengo por Soubi !  
\- por Soubi? Cuál Soubi ?  
\- Soubi ! - dije exasperado .  
\- ah! Soubi , no el no está aquí!  
\- en serio?  
\- sip! - dijo con la paleta en los labios .  
\- entonces no te importara invitarme una taza de te !  
\- te?  
\- si ! Adentro , te! - dije como si fuera algo que necesitara explicación .  
\- adentro?  
\- si!  
\- pasa...- dijo y suspiro como el cómplice estúpido que era.  
Me pase y escrute la casa de Kio , había evidentes indicios de que yo conocía a la perfección a Soubi. Las pistas estaban por doquier en esa casa .  
Pasamos hasta la cocina y Kio me invito a sentarme , este me miro nervioso y yo me senté tranquilamente .  
\- Kio ...- dije y este salto de la sorpresa , era absurdo delatarse de esa manera .  
\- ah?  
\- el te...- insistí  
\- ah s...si verdad ?  
Asentí y este se paró nervioso , mi mirada no dejaba de buscar a mi amado masoquista.  
\- que sabor deseas Ritsuka ? Tengo de menta o de cereza !  
Vi la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín trasero de la casa de Kio entreabierta .  
\- que has hecho Kio? Como van tus estudiantes ?  
Kio respondió un poco nervioso pero comenzó a buscar en la alacena y se sentía más relajado, el se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente por las situaciones así que en silencio me levanté de mis silla y me dirigí al jardín dejando a Kio absorto en su conversación .  
Lo sabía! Ahí estaba pintando en el jardín , traía una camisa púrpura y jeans , estaba descalzó sintiendo el césped bajo sus pies y con su cabello recogido en una coleta . Soubi era tan hermoso como predecible .  
\- que crees que haces ? - le interrogue .  
Este volteó asustado y luego sorprendido .  
\- Ritsuka que haces aquí?  
\- vine por ti Soubi !  
\- ah?  
\- vámonos!  
\- Ritsuka !  
\- Soubi que pretendes al hacer esto?  
\- Ritsuka no voy a volver y es mejor que te vayas !  
\- no! Soubi si no vuelves te llevare a la fuerza!  
\- Ritsuka...- sus ojos violáceos se cristalizaban .  
\- no seas idiota Soubi ! Dime cuando yo he demostrado no amarte? Cuando desapareciste me moría del miedo ! No sabía que hacer sin ti! Decidí salir a buscarte y me encontré con las pistas que alguien me había dejado de que te en encontrabas cautivo en Shikoku y jamás pensé en abandonarte , jamás ! Cada noche que pasaba oraba por que estuvieras a salvo! Pensaba dios si algo le pasa a Soubi no se lo que haré! Por favor , por favor devuélvemelo sano y salvo ! Soubi , cuando te encontré fui tan feliz ! - la emoción me rebaso contándole todo lo que había pasado - y luego Yaganát me introdujo en tu pasado y deteste más a Ritsu por hacerte llorar que por tocarte y deteste a Seimei por humillarte que por tener tu amor y maldije mi apellido que tanto mal te había causado y luego ...- el aliento se me iba y di unos pasos hasta el - y luego te vi llorando por que creías que te había abandonado , Soubi mi amor , aquí estoy ! Siempre estuve aquí! No siempre como tu deseabas lo se , quizás he sido demasiado estúpido o ingenuo , no siempre se como tratarte pero te amo ! No sería capaz de abandonarte ni de alejarme , Soubi aquí estoy ! Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora Soubi , nunca te dejare ,nunca ! Quizás algunas veces te hiera sin que yo sea consciente , pero te amo , eres mi amor ! Eres el primero y serás el único !  
Sus manos temblaron y dejaron caer el pincel , Kio salió y nos vio.  
\- Kio ... Nos das un momento a solas ?  
\- ah? Pero ...  
\- Kio! - proteste enérgicamente - lárgate!  
Soubi le miro y luego asintió , Kio se retiró en silencio y nadie se movió hasta que escuchamos como cerraba la puerta principal , yo caminé hasta donde estaba Soubi y tome su mano , acaricie sus mejillas.  
\- Soubi , vuelve !  
Comencé a besarle y este se estremeció , el cielo se nublaba .  
Desabotone su camisa lentamente y la mande a volar , le bese con pasión y este me correspondió , baje mi mano y desabotone sus jeans mandándolos hasta sus tobillos , luego su ropa interior y este me miro asombrado .  
\- vamos a terminar lo que sucedió en Shikoku recuerdas?  
Este sólo asintió y yo comencé a besar su abdomen y luego me metí todo a la boca , sus piernas temblaron con las primeras chupadas y se asió del caballete para poder sostenerse , yo seguía mi trabajo y el se ponía más y más duro así como yo . Este acabo cuando el se vino en mi boca. Su sabor era dulce y salado al mismo tiempo .  
\- Soubi ... Mi amor !  
Lo lleve hasta el césped y le despojé bien de los pantalones y la ropa interior , le voltee y le sujete por los cabellos con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba su entrada , Soubi estaba más que lubricado aún así me chupe los dedos y de inmediato inserte dos de ellos , masajeando metí el tercero y finalmente me baje el pantalón y se lo metí todo . Lo embestía con dureza mientras le mordía la espalda , los hombros y el trasero , luego le besaba las marcas que mis dientes le dejaban y volvía a morderle , sus jadeo de excitación eran tremendos todo sucedía en un mar de emociones , este se corrió un par de veces y yo me corrí dentro del el , está era la otra faceta de Soubi que había descubierto allá , me excitaba tenerle bajo mi dominio sexual . Me tendí exhausto a su lado y sentí una gota caer en mi nariz , la llovizna comenzó a caer suavemente , entonces Soubi hizo su contraataque , se posó encima de mi me arranco los pantalones y la ropa interior mandándolos a volar y hecho mis piernas a sus hombros .  
Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente , acariciaba mi rostro bajaba hasta mis pezones y los chupaba . El me trataba suavemente y yo sentía desesperación así que le pase el brazo por el cuello , lo pegue contra mi con rudeza a manera de que no se separaran nuestros labios lo quería bien dentro de mi y este capto el mensaje , su sexo quedo bien adentro de mi y este comenzó a besarme el cuello .  
\- te amo ! - le dije.  
\- te amo más ! - respondió y este siguió su camino hasta mi pecho .  
Me derretía en sus brazos ... Soubi !  
Comencé a llorar pero no se noto por que la lluvia se había desatado en forma de torrente tal como Soubi había desatado su amor en mi . Las gotas caían rápidas y pesadas , su sexo era enorme dentro de mi y yo intentaba apretarlo para nunca dejarlo escapar , esto era amar , esto era lo que quería , una vida con el , las gotas le escurrían por el rostro cuando me beso y yo... Yo sabía que las que salían de sus ojos eran naturales .  
En ese momento fue cuando escuche la voz de dios ... Me llamaba.


	57. PALOS VERDEAZUL Relaciones teminadas

Soubi eres un estúpido! Te detesto! Te juro que te voy a olvidar!  
Tome mis maletas y conduje hasta el aeropuerto , en si era una de cámaras y mi ordenador portátil ,lo necesitaría , la otra un poco de ropa y mis identificaciones necesarias . Soubi estúpido !  
No sabía con exactitud que hacer pero sabía a donde ir ...  
Que había pasado? Las opciones eran simples ...  
La primera era que Agatsuma Soubi era un reverendo idiota !  
Me parecía factible !  
La segunda que Aoyagi Ritsuka ósea yo! Era un reverendo idiota!  
La cual era remota pero bueno ...  
La tercera era que era el final de todo !  
La cual sonaría la más sensata pero yo prefería la primera.  
Sonreí a la sobrecargo y aborde el avión , ubique mi lugar y cerré los ojos , cinturón de seguridad , leer el panfleto de seguridad y luego sentir la gravedad ejercer esa fuerza ! Ah pero yo era más listo que Soubi ! Yo si sabía como esconderme !  
No había dejado notas ni nada , la casa estaba cerrada y todo en orden , no había no un maldito indicio , si yo era más listo !  
Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla y las seque de inmediato , no lloraría más !  
Intentaba conciliar el sueño pero sólo logre recapitular que había pasado .  
Después de hacer el amor de forma asombrosa Soubi decidió que no regresaría a casa . En que demonios estaba pensando ese tonto?  
\- Soubi ...  
\- no , no puedo!  
-por?  
\- Ritsuka ... Quizás todo ha sido un error!  
\- que? Estas loco ?  
\- no!  
\- Soubi...  
\- Ritsuka te amo pero...  
\- pero...- dije impaciente .  
\- pero no lo se...  
\- que es lo que no sabes? Soubi te amo ! Me amas ?  
El asintió en un gesto muy dulce.  
\- entonces?  
\- Ritsuka , necesito pensar las cosas , tu , tu ...bueno lo único que Ritsuka conoce es a mi y yo quiero que Ritsuka tenga mejores cosas , estoy muy roto como para ser bueno para ti!  
\- que absurdo!  
\- Ritsuka , será lo mejor !  
\- cállate!  
\- Ritsuka debes conocer ...  
Me le fui encima a golpes no podía escuchar .  
\- Soubi idiota , si me dejas ... Si me dejas no se lo que haría !  
\- lo siento ! - dijo y agachó la cabeza cobardemente .  
\- mírate nada más ! Eres un cobarde ! Levanta el rostro y dímelo de frente!  
\- Ritsuka ... Perdóname pero es lo mejor !  
\- no ! Ni lo intentes Soubi , no comiences a disculparte ! Conmigo esas cosas no van!  
\- es lo mejor para ti Ritsuka !  
\- esa excusa es imbécil!  
\- lo siento !  
Este paso de frente y se metió a la casa , salí furico , haría algo con ese tonto pero en ese instante estaba muy enojado , sabía que Soubi acabaría cediendo , siempre lo hacia.  
Al día siguiente fui y se negó a recibirme , cobarde , al día siguiente igual y así el resto de la semana, esa actitud comenzaba a irritarme y más por que Soubi había mandado con Kio una nota .  
Ritsuka :  
Voy a pedirte , o te suplico no regreses a buscarme , no deseó verte ! No vuelvas más! Basta! Se término por que yo ya no deseó estar contigo! Evita buscarme en casa de Kio me habré ido a buscar a Seimei , el es mi dueño después de todo ! Te deseó suerte .  
A. S.  
Lance el papel a la basura y salí a tomar hasta perder la consciencia , por algún efecto extraño me encontraba más consciente que nunca y decidí hacerle una vista de media noche a Kio . Este abrió la puerta ligeramente y yo le empujé y me metí .  
\- sal Soubi ! Eres un maldito imbécil! Cobarde! No eres un hombre!  
\- no está aquí Ritsuka ! - decía Kio insistente pero sabía que mentía.  
\- Soubi sal! - grite exasperado me dolía lo que hacia - Soubi espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo ! Soubi!  
Kio se miraba preocupado pero yo quería sacar la rabia que tenía .  
\- Soubi no te esperare por mucho! La paciencia se me agoto! Soubi! Soubi! Como te atreves a romperme el corazón ? Como te atreves a romperme el corazón Agatsuma Soubi? A tu edad espero sepas lo que haces por que no hay excusas para esto y por que me duele! Sal es una maldita orden! Ven para que te de tu castigo...  
\- Ritsuka ...- Kio me miraba con lástima, me invito un café y me dijo:  
\- Ritsuka , entiende que quizás Soubi quiere que vivas otras cosas !  
\- esas son estupideces Kio! Son excusas bobas! Kio ... No puede hacerme este no puede dedicarme su alma y luego retirase así como así ...  
Intentaba secarme las lágrimas para que Kio no las notara pero era inútil.  
\- Kio , como se atreve a jugar conmigo? Como se atreve a romper mi corazón ! No se puede vivir así! No se puede !  
Esa noche Kio me llevo a casa y mientras nos alejábamos en el auto vi como la luz de una de las habitaciones de arriba se encendía y una figura se asomaba ...  
Soubi espero que sepas bien lo que me estas haciendo ...tu amor era la esperanza de mi vida.  
Pasaron los días y la situación no cambiaba nada , Soubi no intento buscarme ni llamarme , en ratos otras cosas me mantenían ocupado en mi casa , me hallaba enfermo , lloraba por todo y por nada , me encontraba con fiebre y mareado , no tenía apetito y además la espalda baja me estaba matando, me costaba mucho estar parado o sentarme y pararme derecho.  
Acudí al médico , y salí horrorizado , pruebas y análisis , me realizaron los mismo unas siete u ocho veces , el diagnóstico era desquiciante, era algo aterrador , Soubi , necesitaba verle , esa misma tarde corrí a su casa .  
\- Kio necesito verle por favor !  
\- Ritsuka ...  
\- Kio es urgente de vida o muerte !  
Este me miro de una manera que me enfado así que corrí a la universidad de artes donde Soubi daba clases y nada ! Le espere casi hasta la media noche y regrese a casa de Kio llorando y temblando de miedo .  
\- Kio...  
\- Ritsuka no puedo ayudarte ...  
\- Kio , por favor te lo imploro - me eche a sus pies - Kio , sabe dios que digo la verdad , se me agoto la esperanza necesito hablar con el! Por favor dile que lo haga por todos estos años que estuvimos juntos y por todo ese amor que me juro !  
No obtuve respuesta , me sobresalte al escuchar el aviso de que estábamos a puto de aterrizar ... Esa noche decidí que tenía que tomar una decisión , me senté y rece lo más fuerte que pude .  
Sellos de pasaporte , migración y luego la banda ... Maleta roja , maleta roja , maleta roja ... Eureka! Ahí está !  
Luego un taxi y proporcionar las instrucciones , mi inglés por suerte era bastante bueno!  
Este debía ser un nuevo comienzo , dios sabía que me costaba dejarle pero ya no había esperanza , Soubi había sido el amor de mi vida , lo que más había querido pero ...  
No seas tonto Ritsuka , no llores ! Vamos ! Intenta sonreír , en tu situación hiciste lo mejor! Vaya que sitio!

Maldición! Ritsuka !  
La casa estaba completamente cerrada , timbre por horas pero nada , con reflejos gatunos me trepe en el alféizar de la ventana y todo se miraba en orden, pero no había indicios de que el estuviera ahí , las cosas parecían que aguardaban su regreso ... Ritsuka donde estas?  
No recortada donde había guardado mi llave así que no había modo de entrar , pregunte a algunos vecinos por Ritsuka pero nadie sabía nada lo más que obtuve es que se había ido hacia unos días...  
Que por que había cambiado mi decisión? Muy simple , había decidió no verle más para que Ritsuka pudiera vivir una vida normal ; después de todo yo había iniciado esto por deseos del que había sido mi amo hacia ya tanto tiempo . Nunca le había dado oportunidad de elegirme , Ritsuka sólo me conocía a mi. Así que había ido hacia su trabajo para intentar en buenos términos acabar con eso. Le había escuchado borracho insultarme en casa de Kio y luego suplicar , Ritsuka se escuchaba desesperado el no era del tipo que suplicaba . Cuando pregunte a uno de sus compañeros , el cual me miro de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio , dijo:  
\- disculpe pero el ya no trabaja aquí!  
\- como que ya no trabaja aquí?  
\- no! El renuncio!  
\- que?  
\- lo siento tengo prisa !  
Este se pasó de largo y otro de ellos más amable me dijo.  
\- es usted Agatsuma -sama?  
Asentí.  
\- Ritsuka - chan tenía un problema de salud y tuvo que renunciar !  
\- un problema de salud?  
\- Hai! Se sentía muy mal , fue al doctor e inmediatamente regreso a presentar su renuncia.  
Regrese corriendo a casa y la encontré de esa manera , aguardando su regreso .  
Unos días después Kio me dio una gran idea después de codorniz que Ritsuka la última vez que vino a suplicar por verme se veía bastante mal ; eso me hizo sentir terrible pero bueno la idea de Kio fue hablar con la casera para que me prestase un juego de llaves , está me escruto con la mirada y me hizo un par de preguntas sobre Ritsuka pero al final cedió las llaves.  
Kio me acompaño a la casa para finalmente encontrarla en orden , pero algunas de sus cosa ya no estaban , todo su equipó fotográfico y su ordenador habían desaparecido, alguna de su ropa no estaba y sus credenciales. Algo me pareció muy curioso , había sacado las fotos del álbum , era lo único fuera de su lugar y en desorden ... Ritsuka ! No había una nota ni nada , no había indicios de algún lugar. Me irrito ser tan estúpido y salí a buscarle a otros lugares como su casa o casa de alguno de sus amigos . Nada! Lo busque en hospitales , refugios e incluso el sitio menos esperado casa de sus padres , pero nada ! Ritsuka !  
Las semanas se sucedían y en mi desesperación me puse una borrachera tremenda , llegue a casa de Kio y acabe ofreciéndomele.  
\- Sou-chan no es que no me muera por hacerte cosas sucias pero ... No se puede de era manera .  
\- anda Kio ! Se que lo deseas !  
Me tumbe en el sillón y me quite los pantalones que debido a mi pésimo estado se quedaron atorados entre mis piernas en algún punto , patalee para intentar zafarme pero me enrede más y me fui directo al suelo , patético !  
\- Kio , ayúdame!  
\- Sou-chan ! Pero mira nada más ...  
Este se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a liberarme las piernas , quitándome los pantalones .  
\- por que será que siempre acabo semi desnudo ante ti !  
\- quizás es una señal divina!  
\- Kio ... Gracias !  
Dije y deje caer mi cabeza en el piso , estaba cansado de luchas contra todo , sólo quería morir .  
\- Sou-chan !  
\- seguro Ritsuka me detesta , como todos , seguro algún día me detestarás Kio. Soy incapaz de conservar a alguien .  
\- imposible Sou-chan - dijo este mientras me subía al sillón - te tomaría en este mismo instante si no supiera que Ritsuka me arrancaría la cabeza... Ni el mismísimo papa podría hacer que yo te deteste !  
Señal divina? Papa? Claro!  
Me incorpore estúpidamente y de golpe y al suelo fui a dar.  
\- el papa! Eso es!  
\- Sou-chan debes dormir !  
\- no ! Ya de como encontrar a Ritsuka !  
\- ah?  
\- iré a Roma a verlo!  
\- al papa?  
\- si! Digo no!  
\- entonces?  
\- a el!  
\- ay Sou-chan mejor duérmete , ya estas desvariando!  
\- no! No! Kio necesito hacer una reservación !  
\- Sou-chan quieto! Deja que te ponga los pantalones ! Quieto!  
\- Kio quítate ...necesito ...  
\- no! Deja que te ...  
\- Kio quítate !  
\- Sou-chan!  
Todo comenzó a darme vueltas y de un momento a otro acabe vomitando y perdiendo el conocimiento.  
Tarde unos días en componerme ya que había tomado tanto que me dio fiebre y vómito ... Me sentía más avergonzado por Que Kio me cuidase , seguro esperaba el título oficial de mi niñera pobre Kio! Después de unos días compre un ticket al Vaticano .  
\- suerte Sou-chan , los esperare a su regreso y tráeme algo de Arte !  
El vuelo de agotador , por una razón obvia y que atañía a mi edad ya me fatigaba demasiado ! Llegue por la tarde y me dirigí hacia la sede de la iglesia me dejo en la entrada de la plaza de san Pedro , doble hacia la entrada de la catedral a pie ya que yo ya conocía y vi la entrada de piedra , está estaba tal cual la había dejado años atrás . Un sitio hermoso , había pasado casi un año de iban vida y buenas aventuras ahí, me había reencontrado con el amor a pintar y a mi mismo ! Recordaba todas esas cosas y la nostalgia me invadió.  
\- disculpe señor , se le ofrece algo? Este sitio está prohibido a turistas!  
Dijo el hombre de la guardia Suiza . Me pareció hermoso los colores amarillo, rojo y azul qe ostentaban en su uniforme.  
\- disculpe deseó hablar con Caín.  
\- con quién?  
\- con el señor que habita esta catedral.  
\- señor la catedral es una bóveda que nadie puede acceder le pido se retire !  
\- señor necesito entrar! Ya una vez lo hice ! Yo estuve aquí de invitado!  
\- retírese señor!  
Tuve que acceder y buscar un hotel , al siguiente día regrese y lo mismo sucedió y al día siguiente y así sucedió. El dinero se acababa así que quizás pronto tendría que regresar a Japón.


	58. SPICEBUSH SWALLOWTAIL Mas que eso

En cinco días saldría mi vuelo de vuelta a Japón , compre una botella barata de vino y me emborrache como si no hubiera mañana , paseando por la noche estrellada de la cuidad sagrada que me reclamaba como una criatura nocturna salí de la estación Lepanto tambaleándome y me dirigí por la vía del Gracchi, doble a la derecha y me encamine como pude hasta la piazza dei Quirti , un rondo hermoso de árboles, me tendí en una banca pues estaba más que mareado . Por un minuto vi a una chica igual a mi Ritsuka pero no podía ser , lucía una toga enorme , y me pareció que estaba gestando , me froté los ojos pero la visión se había ido .  
\- Hey tu! Chino!  
\- no soy chino! - proteste enojado.  
\- me da igual ! Entregamos todo tu dinero!  
\- a mal árbol te arrimas no traigo dinero .  
\- eres un chino tacaño!  
\- no soy un chino ! - dije enojado ya de última instancia y vi que tres enormes americanos me tenían cubierto.  
\- nos vas a dar tu dinero ya mismo!  
\- oblígame - dije y di un trago a mi vino barato para luego escupírselo en la cara.  
\- maldito chino imbécil , hasta aquí llegaste!  
Se me fueron a golpes y bien hubiera acabado con ellos pero el vino era tan corriente que mi cuerpo ya estaba muy adormecido por el efecto y mi visón era más que borrosa, además me daba igual que acabarán conmigo , sin Ritsuka nada tenía sentido , le amaba más que a nada y no quería vivir sin el , no estaba interesado en una existencia sin el !  
\- responde chino imbécil !  
Sólo pude reír , un ataque de risa me tomó de sorpresa y estos me mandaron al suelo para seguir golpeándome , Ritsuka te amo y más allá !  
No sentía sus golpes ni nada y sólo pude escuchar .  
\- nunca entenderás verdad? Carajo Soubi!  
No sabía si era alucinación del alcohol o real pero vi la figura infantil de Caín que ponía a los americanos en su lugar y luego me levantaba , estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando sentí el movimiento del carro intente articular palabra pero me desmaye antes de poder hacerlo.  
Desperté en mi habitación , la luz que entraba por las rendijas me decía que era más de medio día , intente levantarme y los golpes me dolieron, revise el daño en el baño , ufff! Pero ... Había soñado a Caín o había pasado en verdad? Me cambie de ropa y me peiné el cabello aún lucía fatal pero tenía que saberlo , baje al restaurante a desayunar aunque la resaca me mataba y no era muy provechoso no comer nada aunque sea algo exprés , no era muy fan de la comida occidental así que un par de tostadas con crema de arándano y un jugo estuvo bastante bien para mi estómago que estaba sensible . Me dirigí hacia la plaza de san Pedro de nueva cuenta , camine aprisa con el sol intentado filtrarse por mis gafas obscuras . La entrada de la catedral , la entrada era mi objetivo , la divise a lo lejos y vi que el enorme portón de piedra se abría y una limusina con los vidrios más que polarizados salía ... Alguien o algo importante salía de la catedral , la guardia suiza me intercepto y antes de que pudiera yo decir el motivo de mi visita , el enorme italiano me dijo:  
\- por favor quítese se los lentes!  
Obedecí y me miro , se acerco tanto a mi rostro que creía que me besaría .  
\- es usted Agatsuma Soubi ?  
\- Hai  
Dudo un momento y yo le enseñe mi id , me miro con desconfianza y luego suspiro . Un momento después una escolta de seis personas aparecieron tras el portón .  
\- escolten a Agatsuma -sama hasta el ala oeste por favor !  
Estos obedecieron aunque yo parecía más un pordiosero que un visitante. Atravesamos la catedral y vi los frescos del techo me pareció hermoso , tenía ganas de llorar como la primera vez que lo vi , desee que Ritsuka estuviese aquí , definitivamente le tendería que traer conmigo algún día!  
Cruzamos los hermosos jardines que parecían flotar entre fuentes y danzaban al ritmo de un vals , atravesamos el portón de piedra con la inscripción que yo ya conocía tan bien .  
En la entrada estaba el obispo esperando ansioso , le recordaba más joven y recto al caminar pero la edad estaba jugándole bromas desde hacia tiempo y ahora había ganado peso y caminaba encorvado.  
\- déjenlo ! Desde aquí yo me haré cargo !- dijo el hombre y la guardia suiza miro desconcertado - si! Le reconozco es el que dice ser , sólo que ahora se ve más crecido verdad Soubi!  
Asentí y sentí vergüenza de haberme presentado así por la prisa de ver a Caín. Seguimos por la mansión ,una vez que uno atravesaba sus puertas no encontraría a ningún guardia ni algún humano no autorizado! Eran las mismas personas que hacia tanto tiempo , sólo que la edad había vencido su piel y sus ojos se miraban más esperanzados , era el efecto que causaba ser testigos de un milagro de dios! Que representaba para ellos poder ver a Caín ? La figura de un niño pequeño milenario ? Me lleno de dicha saber que me habían permitido entrar de nueva cuenta .  
\- Soubi , deberás aguardar hasta que vengan a buscarte , por ahora siéntete como en tu casa !  
El obispo me dejo en la biblioteca que yo conocía tan bien y se marchó no sin antes decir ...  
\- siento mucho ,mucho lo que le paso a tu madre.  
\- ah?  
\- permiso!  
Se retiró sin hacer ruido y yo leí el volumen de la divina comedia y luego me quede dormido . Desperté cuando una cálida mano me tocaba el hombro , los últimos rayos que despuntaba el sol me hirieron los ojos y vi a una empleada ...  
\- joven Soubi! Sea bienvenido el amo ha llegado !  
Me condujo por los pasillos que mi mente iba redes cubriendo , nada había cambiado la mansión tal cual Caín permanecían intemporales , paso a paso el velo del olvidó se iba retirando de mi memoria y recordaba hechos que habían pasado en cada lugar , anécdotas , historias al lado de mi hermosa Abel y mi adorado Caín . Algún día de las contaría todas a mi amado Ritsuka !  
Entramos en el enorme estudio que era el que había pertenecido a Abel en el ala norte y todo parecía desordenado y empolvado , pero la terraza estaba abierta y los últimos rayos del sol despuntaban , como no vi a nadie en el lugar salí a la terraza donde su infantil figura estaba trepada en cuclillas sobre el balcón de piedra preciosa . Miraba por un catalejo el infinito y no se inmuto por mi presencia , era el , Caín, ese curioso espectro que me hacia sentir una paz tremenda.  
\- Soubi , deja que mis problemas importen , has que este caos cuente...  
\- Caín ... Yo...  
Me solté llorando como un niño pequeño , no había sufrido aún la pérdida de Abel y en ese lugar su ausencia pesaba demasiado , este dejo su catalejo y fijó su vista en mi.  
\- Soubi no llores más! Lo inevitable siempre sucede y para mi amada hermana la muerte era inevitable y ya necesaria, todos deben morir el objetivo no es vivir para siempre entiendes , además se que la veré en el cielo algún día de nuevo!  
\- pero ... Acaso no la extrañas?  
Este limpio mis lágrimas y beso mi frente .  
\- dios sabe que cada día pero por ahora tengo buena compañía y eso es ya un favor divino!  
\- ah?  
\- se a que has venido mi amado hijo y lo que buscas lo encontrarás .  
\- Ritsuka !  
Este asintió y bajo de un salto del balcón.  
\- está aquí!  
\- que? - me sorprendió tanto su respuesta que casi tropiezo y el me mostró una cálida sonrisa .  
\- pronto!  
\- pero no entiendo ? Aquí en Roma o aquí en...  
\- aquí en la catedral Soubi! El es mi huésped invitado .  
\- pero ...  
\- Soubi , enciéndete! Incluso sin que escuches mi voz!  
\- ah? Caín ... Por favor muéstrame donde está? Necesito hablar con el! ...  
Este se sentó en el escritorio y cruzo la pierna haciendo una mueca de indecisión.  
\- no!  
\- ah? Por?  
\- por que no está aquí!  
\- que? Pero si...  
\- ah! Bueno es que no está aquí ahorita !  
\- que? - me irrite y este sonrió- que juego es este ? Como que no está ?  
\- ah? Enserio no sabes nada verdad?  
\- saber? De que? Caín que sucede ? Fue está Ritsuka aquí ? Caín !  
Golpee la mesa exasperado y este me miro divertido , las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.  
\- he sido un tonto!  
\- mandare por te !  
\- no! No quiero te!  
\- con miel! Eso bastara !  
Este llamo a la campanilla y Caín le hizo una señal al tiempo que le decía , te ! Te para todos!  
Me tire en una silla y le dije :  
\- por que me pasa esto? Ritsuka perdóname !  
Una lluvia italiana , limpia y refrescante se dejo caer, el cielo estaba como terciopelo y me sentí más triste y melancólico.  
\- he sido un tonto ! Creía que le hacia un bien a Ritsuka alejándole de mi pero resulto lo opuesto , el es mi casa y es mi bienestar , mi paz y entonces cuando estoy con el, el único que se hace un bien sólo soy yo por que el es mi bien!  
\- vaya! Soubi creo que eso necesitara más miel de la que creo!  
\- había venido aquí a implorarte que me ayudarás a buscarlo , pero creo no tiene sentido .  
\- te vi llorar por Ritsuka?  
\- y sabes por que?  
Este negó con la cabeza y yo cerré los ojos .  
\- que le voy a decir ? Que le amo a más no poder? Que el es mi vida y mi bien y que el ha sido el único que me trato como una persona valiosa? Que cada día temo más decepcionarlo? - me cubrí los ojos , no podía parar de llorar por el , escuche el carro de te y las tazas que se estaban disponiendo , no quería que los empleados me vieran llorar así que no quite la mano de mi rostro- Que... Ritsuka te casarías conmigo? Por que quiero una vida a tu lado para siempre , tu eres mi cielo y todo lo que amo y deseó ! Ritsuka ...  
Escuche un sorbo y estire mi mano.  
\- Soubi ... - esa voz!- acepto ! Aunque eres bastante necio y tonto!  
\- ah?  
De un golpe abrí los ojos y era el! Era Ritsuka ! El servía el te para los tres , había tomado mi mano, Caín daba otro sorbo distraído .  
\- Soubi no hay nada mejor que estar en casa!  
Se miraba hermoso! Parecía más vivo ! Parecía el mismo y a la vez otro.  
\- Ritsuka!  
\- toma , dos de miel!  
Este me extendió el juego con te , me pareció magnífica la porcelana.  
\- esto es algo que no se volverá a repetir - dijo Caín y se quedo absorto en la lluvia , Ritsuka insistió y con la mano temblorosa la tome ,sentía que iba a desfallecer así que la sujete fuerte.  
\- Soubi, relájate no hay nada que perder.  
\- Ritsuka... Yo... Yo siento que estoy perdiendo la batalla !  
Ritsuka se encontró un poco y al fin pude ver un poco mejor su rostro , ya que entre tanta penumbra apenas distinguía su silueta de una forma chistosa .  
\- Soubi, mira mi reflejo debajo de la poderosa luz de la luna !  
Me tomó me de la mano y le seguí a ciegas hasta la terraza donde había encontrado a Caín .  
Una vez que la luz baño por completo nuestros cuerpos le vi por primera vez , Ritsuka!  
\- pero...  
\- dios hablo conmigo y me ...no- negó en un gesto - nos dio a todos una nueva oportunidad , dios en su infinita misericordia me dio este don!  
\- Ritsuka ...  
\- Soubi se que aún dudas , se que a veces sientes el corazón de acero que va a estallar en tu pecho , esa pena tuya ! Soubi dios dice : regresa a mi!  
El resplandor que de este emanaba era algo inusual y hermoso , incluso opacaba el resplandor de la luna , su pequeña cintura se había expandido ligeramente , y su vientre era una incubadora! Dios ! Que había pasado?  
\- Soubi , tu aún escondes fe entre tus vacíos como una peineta en tu cabello... Soubi, ven a dios! Vuelve a mi y a nuestro hijo .  
\- Ritsuka ...yo quería .  
\- no!- dijo y coloco su índice en mis labios - lo pasado no me interesa, Soubi sólo debes prometerme una cosa , debes intentar ser feliz. A tu manera , no importa cual sea , debes serlo , promete lo Soubi! Promete lo!  
\- yo...  
Su mirada se había vuelto tan poderosa como la que había tenido Abel alguna vez ...  
\- promete lo!  
\- lo ... Prometo!


	59. TIGRENARANJA Nacido para amar y no odiar

-Ritsuka , como te sientes?  
Este sólo asintió , lucía bastante pálido y desmejorado. El dolor seguro era insoportable , pero lo lograría . Sería una cesárea ya que no había un canal como el canal femenino en el cuerpo de Ritsuka para poder llevar a cabo un parto natural , después de todo el era un macho . Aún con todo el debilitado estado de este , su luz se irradiaba de forma extasiante!  
Se llevaron la camilla y aunque le apretaba fuerte la mano la solté cuadro una enfermera me dijo en un buen nivel de inglés que no podía pasar más adelante .  
\- te amo Ritsuka ! Te esperare aquí!  
La cirugía era arriesgada ya que era un procedimiento desconocido para cualquier cirujano o médico , me senté a reflexionar e intentar pensar de manera positiva !  
Desde ese día que le había prometido a Ritsuka que sería feliz , comenzamos una vida nueva , Caín había decidido que Ritsuka se quedara en Roma hasta su alumbramiento debido a las dificultades que pudiera traer este , además estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que hubiera un nuevo descendiente!  
Ritsuka me contó que el mismo lo había buscado pues cuando se enteró de que estaba preñado no lo podía creer y la única respuesta era el mismo Caín , así que cerró la casa y tomó un vuelo hasta Roma aunque no sabía donde buscar , una noche no hacia mucho de su llegada el mismo Caín le encontró y lo llevo a la catedral , la iglesia le patrocino el médico y todo lo que necesitase. Ritsuka lucía sensacional , aunque esto no era de sorprenderse , la vida de extrema comodidad y lujos es muy común en la catedral , aunque lo único que lamentaba era que no podía trabajar o salir sólo.  
Todo el tiempo llevaba escoltas , guardias y limusina , además de que casi no se le permitía salir de la casa ya que en su vientre llevaba un heredero de Caín y esto era para la misma iglesia de sumo valor.  
Vivimos unos meses muy apacibles , habitando el ala oeste de la catedral , de vez en vez hablaba con Kio para tranquilizarle y decirle que estaba de luna de miel con Ritsuka en Europa . Se le daba extremo cuidado a Ritsuka , el médico cirujano especialista que se le había confiado el secreto de este caso le revisaba semanalmente , no había antojo culinario que Ritsuka no pudiera poseer y degustar , eso , además de que vestía , calzaba y lucía como un príncipe , no escatimaban en nada. Caín se ausentó un par de meses por cuestión de trabajo, además de que ahora no estaba Abel para tomar las riendas de las ocupaciones , también dijo que visitaría el colegio así que con ojos llorosos lo despedimos y este regreso justo a tiempo para los dolores de alumbramiento de Ritsuka !  
\- Soubi , todo estará bien !  
Dijo mientras me colocaba su manita en el hombro, mire a mi alrededor pero sólo estaba el , habían cerrado toda el ala sur del hospital debido a este pequeño niño y su misteriosa influencia .  
-que sucede? Por que nadie nos dice nada?- reclame  
\- Soubi , han pasado apenas cinco minutos , créeme , debes tener fe , ven , recuesta te en mi regazo como cuando eras pequeño !  
Así lo hice y me recosté en sus piernas, hacia tantos años que no me encontraba así que me pareció sería una escena algo desconcertante para cualquiera que no supiera la historia de ese niño pequeño. El sueño me invado tan de repente mientras este canturreaba una canción y acariciaba mis cabellos que ya tenía nublada la vista cuando me di cuenta que Caín había usado un hechizo para hacer que me quedara dormido.  
Desperté y vi la blanca nieve...nieve?  
\- Ritsuka!  
Estaba en una habitación de hospital oscura , acostado en la cama pero conservaba mi ropa y había una enfermera a mi lado ...  
\- tranquilo, Agatsuma-sama?  
Asentí y note que me había hablado en japonés .  
\- habla japonés?  
\- Hai!  
\- donde está Ritsuka?  
\- el joven Aoyagi se encuentra recuperándose de su cirugía , todo salió a la perfección ! Es un niño hermoso!  
Me pare de inmediato y salí corriendo a buscar a Ritsuka , no tuve que buscar mucho en la habitación contigua estaba justamente saliendo Caín .  
\- Soubi... Has despertado!  
\- Caín! Por que me hiciste eso?  
\- Soubi no era de mucha ayuda que actuaras así de preocupado ! Debes intentar controlarte ...- dijo seriamente y sentí temor de su mirada .  
\- lo... Lo siento !  
\- tranquilo - dijo esbozando de nuevo su sonrisa infantil - todo ha salido de maravilla! Es un varón ! Puedes creerlo?  
\- Ritsuka! Deseó verle !  
\- ahora está durmiendo , pero más al rato le verás , el está perfectamente , ninguna mujer pudo haberlo hecho mejor! Pero ... Vamos ! Dime, que no deseas conocer a tu hijo?! Vamos! Vamos! Que emoción!  
Jalo mi mano como si se tratase de un niño que va a conocer a su hermano menor .  
Llegamos a la sala donde estaba sólo un cunero , ahí quieto y con sus manitas empuñadas a un lado de sus orejitas felposas de gato estaba un bebe de pelo negro azabache , demasiado obscuro , estaba muy quieto, dormía . Su piel parecía morada y blanca , me pareció extraño y hermoso ...  
\- Dios mío! Gracias - rezo Caín - es perfecto ! Sentí la misma emoción cuando te vi a ti en ese cunero Soubi!  
\- ah? Tu... Tu me viste?  
\- Hai! Acaso creerías que me perdería de ver a uno de mis descendientes recién bajarán del lado de dios? Lucías tan pequeño e indefenso - dijo como hablando consigo mismo- cuando supe como te llamarías pensé " es perfecto"  
Su mirada se perdía en el bebe , era una mirada de auténtico amor .  
\- sabes? Abel me dijo cuando naciste que sólo extrañas el Sol cuando ha oscurecido por completo ... Y este pequeño es como un nuevo sol .  
Nos quedamos un rato más observando cada gesto del bebe , era como Caín decía , era simplemente perfecto! Era mi hijo , mío y de Ritsuka! Me sentí dichoso y agradecí a dios tanta bondad!  
Por la mañana Ritsuka despertó y yo ya estaba a su lado. Trajeron al bebe , sus ojos aún eran negros pero al sostenerlo en mis brazos me pareció que este bebe era el principio de una reconciliación con dios y conmigo mismo.  
Ritsuka se veía cansado pero completo y Caín nos observaba con timidez  
\- quieres cargarlo ? - dijo Ritsuka a Caín .  
Caín se negó .  
\- vamos ! Hazlo!  
Caín se negó de nuevo y yo asentí ; Caín lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado , el bebe parecía enorme en sus brazos y por un momento me pareció ver un brillo descomunal en ellos , era como un halo celestial.  
Caín tomó su pequeña mano y la beso y dijo :  
\- Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae (Reconozco los signos de la antigua flama. ) , Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur (Incluso un Dios encuentra difícil amar y ser sabio a la vez)  
Ritsuka sonrió y se dejo cae exhausto en los almohadones .  
\- ah ahora entiendo por que los hombres no podemos hacer esto! Es muy cansado !  
Yo solté una risita y este me asesino con la mirada mientras aún seguía prendado de nuestro hijo.  
\- y bien ?  
\- y bien? - repetí yo.  
\- Soubi que nombre elegiremos ?  
\- no se ! No había pensado en ello! Que te parece Ritsuka!  
\- Soubi! Acaso eres tonto! Habrá muchas confusiones ! Mmmmmh quizás algo así como mmmh no pues tampoco se me ocurre nada ...  
Los dos nos quedamos mirando al pequeño y al pequeño que lo sostenía , el rostro de Caín estaba absorto en el bebe , su mirada lo decía todo , le estaba amando tan profundamente que dolía.  
\- Caín...- dijo Ritsuka con el mayor tacto posible para no interrumpir aquella escena .  
Caín tardo un poco en apartar la mirada del bebe a nosotros y dijo:  
\- si?  
\- alguna sugerencia para nombre ?  
Caín se sonrojó , era la primera vez que tenía la guardia tan baja que sus propias expresiones eran tan auténticas y me pareció aún más hermoso .  
\- Es como una pequeña semilla del gran árbol de dios - dijo mirándolo de nuevo con un amor absoluto- me parece que el nombre se le atribuye a Hiroki no?  
\- que belleza !- dijo Ritsuka emocionado - te gusta Soubi?  
Asentí ... Hiroki. Un niño nacido para amar y nunca odiar , rezar ofreciendo a dios aquella promesa .  
En cuanto dieron de alta a Ritsuka , lo registramos como ciudadano japonés y romano . Caín nos ofreció que podíamos vivir en la catedral , si deseábamos , yo creí que Ritsuka no aceptaría pero me equivoque de nuevo , Ritsuka no quería que nada ni nadie molestara a Hiroki , si regresábamos a Japón los cuestionamientos no se harían esperar , y la verdad en Roma el podía dedicarse a la fotografía y yo a la pintura ya que era una actividad bien pagada , aún así Caín desde ese momento se quedo a nuestro lado muchos , muchísimos años más y por fin después de tanto años pude vivir una vida apacible.  
La felicidad era algo nuevo para mi pero la probaría , mama, papa , Abel , está vez donde quiera que estén me verán feliz ! Me verán...


	60. MONARCA Dejalo ir (Final)

Agatsuma Soubi  
Habían pasado quince años , quince maravillosos años y al fin regresábamos a Japón , me emocionó toda la situación no lo negare aunque Hiroki venía protestando extra y Label me tomaba la mano fuertemente por que Tokio la intimidaba , en cambio Ritsuka y Eridanus no se veían ni contentos ni enojados.  
\- Sou-chaaaan!  
Aquella voz , Kio! Kio había venido a recogernos .  
\- Sou-chan! Que alegría !  
\- Kio!  
-Ritsuka- kun!  
\- Kio!- dijo Ritsuka mientras Kio escrutaba a nuestros dos hijos .  
Como había cambiado Hiroki , era un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo como el de Ritsuka y orejas iguales a las que este tenía y yo le quite , tenía ojos violeta y una piel blanca y hermosa y ese ceño fruncido cuando estaba sin Caín.  
En cambio Eridanus el segundo hijo , era un pequeño de cabellos rubios y orejas de zorrito, Ritsuka decía que era mi viva imagen con ojos azul oscuro , era muy callado excepto cuando estaba a solas con Ritsuka que era el que más le conocía . La más pequeña era Label, una niña de cabellos morados y ojos violeta ella nos recordaba mucho a Abel pero tenía el carácter miedoso y eso hacia que yo le propiciará todo mi amor ...  
Le explicamos a Kio que habíamos decidido adoptar y este nos miro con extrañeza pero acabo creyendo lo que le dijimos, nos contó que al fin su hija había venido a pasar una temporada con el y sus nietos ! Increíble pensar en que Kio ya era abuelo?! Eso era aún más extraño. Estuvimos dos semanas en Tokio y yo me hubiera quedado más pero los pequeños morían por regresar al verano italiano , se quejaban del calor de Japón y Hiroki estaba más que irritado sin Caín.  
Estuvimos dos semanas y le pedimos a Kio algún día fuera a visitarnos , este asintió y me abrazo tan fuerte , sabía yo esa era una promesa difícil de cumplir para el. Un día antes de partir yo fui a dar una vuelta con Eridanus al distrito de las compras y nos sentamos en el parque a comer una nieve , este estaba algo inquieto .  
\- Eridanus , puedes tirar esto en la basura ?  
\- Hai!  
Este se acerco a un bote que había a unos metros y ahí había un anciano en una silla de ruedas. Vi que mi hijo meneaba su hermosa colita de zorro como asustado cuando me levanté a ver que sucedía .  
\- como es que has vuelto a ser niño? Dios Soubi esto te lo hicieron los demonios esos de timeless?  
Las manos del anciano temblaron cuando me pare atrás de mi pequeño y le vi ... Ese cabello azul bien recortado y esos ojos duros . Ritsu!  
\- se equivoca , este pequeño no es quién usted cree! Lo confunde con alguien más !  
\- tu!- presto esto Ritsu- tu eres ...  
\- no! Usted no tiene ninguna relación ni con mi hijo no conmigo! Permiso...  
\- Soubi! Luces igual que hace veinte años , luces muy bien , tu...  
\- se equivoca - dije y le mire por última vez sus ojos se volvieron en llanto - se equivoca ! Sólo sabes que estas bien cuando has sentido estar mal ... Permiso .  
Eridanus se aferró a mi , sentí su miedo y esto me recordó por un momento todo el pasado de nuevo, por aquel hombre que ahora sólo era un anciano débil y necesitado!  
\- Soubi! Te ame ! Soubi! Vuelve!- grito y escuche como una mujer de voz chillona le decía que se calmase , yo conocía aquella voz pero no reparé en mirar atrás .  
Al día siguiente partimos de vuelta , todos se miraban más tranquilos , hacia años que no me sentía como en casa como cuando cruzamos las puertas de la catedral , tantos años buscando eso, no a mi mama ni a mi papa , sino un hogar ... Me tire con Ritsuka en la enorme cama a descansar era como decía Caín sólo odias el trayecto cuando extrañas tu hogar y no era aquella catedral de piedra sino donde estuvieran aquellas personas importantes para mi ... Aquellas que no dejaría marchar nunca ellas vivirían en mi corazón que latía ahora por siempre ...

Aoyagi Ritsuka .  
\- como está el señor?  
\- bien Aoyagi-sama pero está deseoso y más de verle .  
Me apresure a entrar a la habitación de Soubi y le encontré tendido en la cama , extendió la mano y yo la tome.  
\- Soubi! Por que no haces caso a las indicaciones del médico ?  
Este comenzó a pretextar , sabía que Soubi era el rey de los pretextos así que le abrace , Soubi tenía ya 60 años cuando sufrió un accidente cerebro vascular y logro salir apenas victorioso . Habíamos regresado a vivir a Japón con Label ayudándome a cuidarlo .  
Hiroki nos había dado la sorpresa cuando nos mostró su nombre de sacrificio ...timeless. La verdad era de esperarse el amaba en exceso a Caín, no soportaba estar lejos de este , y Caín le amaba demasiado también, siempre decía que su razón de vivir era Hiroki así que eligió quedarse en Roma en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, algo que no nos sorprendió , se convertiría en el sucesor de Abel o más bien ya lo había hecho incluso oficialmente ahora el era el encargado de todos los asuntos importantes , eso además que Caín había dicho que era uno de sus hijos bendecidos como lo había sido Elisha ya que desde siempre había escuchado la voz de dios , entonces que lo más probable era que Hiroki fuera casi inmortal o muy longevo .  
Eridanus a sus 18 años aún no manifestaba ningún nombre lo que nos llevo a pensar que como Soubi, el era un peleador en blanco, este amaba a Caín y a nosotros también pero opto por retirarse a las comunidades donde vivían los otros de la estirpe de Caín, ni siquiera piso levemente la escuela de combatientes , deseaba morar en las profundidades de la tierra, realmente su corazón era igual al de Soubi , un corazón frágil. Tiempo después recibimos una carta desde las profundidades de la selvas amazónicas con una foto donde estaba parado al lado de un hombre que yo conocía bien, era Yaganát el hindú ,este se había convertido en su mentor me agrado saber esto aunque no había una dirección para regresarle la carta sabía que Eridanus tenía una psique muy desarrollada y con mi pensamiento le dije " te amo , regresa a casa cuando desees , da un abrazo de amor a tu mentor" .  
Como lo había dicho en cuanto a nosotros , regresamos a Japón pero a la vieja y olvidada mansión de Elisha , Hiroki se encargó de remodelar la propiedad para nuestra llegada así que instalarnos no fue problema , Label fue mandada a la escuela de combatientes aunque ella es más afín a estar al lado de Soubi , luego fue el accidente de Soubi y ella regreso con el pretexto de cuidarlo ... Pretexto!  
La vida ha sido buena con nosotros , aún a sus sesenta años Soubi se conserva como de treinta y yo que decir parezco un veinteañero aunque aún hay algo que al parecer Soubi no percibe y que me tiene en duda ... Dios me ha dado tanta felicidad que no podía ser gratis ... Mi secreto tenía que ser guardado , incluso ante Soubi el amor de mi vida , por que sabía de cierto algo ... Soubi era descendiente del primer hijo pero Soubi aún a pesar de recibir su sangre preciosa era mortal y yo me hallaba incapaz de morir .

Agatsuma Hiroki.  
Amaba a mis padres , amaba a mi hermano y a mi hermana , pero mi vida se encontraba en Roma , ya mismo me había decidido a dejar la nacionalidad japonesa para adoptar la italiana , no cambiaría mi apellido pero Dios era el gobernante de mi corazón y su embajador mi señor Caín , no soportaba estar sin su compañía , estaba decidido a quedarme a su lado por las eras que vinieran , desde los cinco años me supe inmortal , había visto a una anciana en la plaza de san Pedro que era atendida por paramédicos por que se había sentido mal bajo el calor de la Italia , yo iba de la mano de mi señor Caín a través de las sombras y este me miro y me dijo :  
\- sucede algo malo Hiro?  
\- eso nunca me va a suceder verdad ?  
\- así que te has dado cuenta eh?  
Asentí .  
\- por alguna razón lo siento correr en mi sangre ...  
\- exactamente , eres uno de los inmortales milagros de dios !  
Me quede mirando fijamente a la anciana ... Me pareció una hermosa flor a punto de marchitarse . Todo lo que tocaría a lo largo de mi vida iba a morir .  
Mis papa Soubi era un hombre sensato pero lastimado por la vida , por fuera parecía alguien de treinta años pero por dentro era un niño asustadizo y perdidamente enamorado de mi papa Ritsuka que sabía escondía un secreto , imperceptible para los demás pero no para mi señor Caín o para mi , el había recibido los preciosos años de vida de mi señora y ángel Abel . Era incapaz de morir como yo ...estos decidieron mudarse a Japón e inmediatamente mi padre Soubi cayo enfermo de un accidente cerebro vascular provocado por su descontrolado vicio de fumar. Les visite un par de días y me pareció que no les iba tan mal . Una noche después de acostar a mi papa Soubi nos quedamos un rato más mi papa Ritsuka y yo conversando ...  
\- piensas quedarte aquí ?  
\- a que te refieres Hiro?  
\- sabes que aunque su cuerpo parezca de treinta , el está envejeciendo y morirá no?  
\- calla! - dijo molesto y tomó la mano de Soubi .  
\- padre mío, se tu preciado secreto y por mucho que te duela tendrás que dejarlo ir...  
Este soltó un sollozo leve y luego reprimió un segundo para evitar despertarlo .  
\- tu has recibido una herencia muy valiosa padre ! Dios desea que seas feliz ...  
\- eso lo se! - dijo mirándole con un amor que incluso a mi me dolió .  
\- ahora es como una flor que debe ser cuidada con sumo cuidado para no morir , y eso es su belleza principal , es preciado por que no es eterno !  
\- Hiroki ... - dijo con los ojos inundados  
\- tampoco puedo morir !  
\- ah?  
\- no importa, por que siempre tendré a mi amado señor Caín y tu padre siempre nos tendrás a nosotros . Ahora somos uno , siempre seremos uno.  
\- gracias hijo!  
Este se secó las lágrimas y se recostó junto a su amado.  
Yo me volví a Roma y llevo 240 años al lado de mi amado señor, a diario escucho la voz de dios que me dice ..." Debes vivir para poder morir " de mi padre hace tiempo no se nada , se que aún vive por que cada año hay flores en esa tumba y escucho esa canción vieja que dice que la luz vive en el ...

Agatsuma Label  
Un amor inquebrantable ...  
La chica de las flores era como me conocían en aquella capilla que frecuentaba una vez al año , era un lugar simplemente hermoso , tranquilo y alejado de todo , la casa en la que mi padre había muerto estaba atrás y de mi querido padre Ritsuka no he sabido nada desde hacia medio siglo . Que había sucedido?  
Las épocas felices que viví con ellos en Roma , junto a Caín . Nací en una familia especial , todos podrían creer eso de su familia y sería una premisa válida así que supongo es una forma incorrecta de expresarse ; mi familia no era especial más bien era como un mandato de dios . Mis padres estaban destinados por mandato divino a estar juntos , mi padre Soubi era un combatiente blanco y mi padre Ritsuka era un sacrificio que más tarde fue nombrado una reencarnación milenaria ; desde que nos mudamos a Japón cuando apenas tenía 15 años , mi padre Soubi había sufrido un accidente de salud debido a que fumaba como si no hubiera mañana , nuestra extraña descendencia divina hacia que a pesar de su edad el se viera como un hombre de 30 años y era muy divertido ver a un hombre de esa edad quejándose como un achacoso anciano . Mi padre Ritsuka se conservaba como un veinteañero también debido a que era la reencarnación de la amada señora y se dedico a cuidar de su amado hasta el final de sus días , cuando Soubi con 130 años quedo confinado a estar en cama debido a un infarto casi fulminante y a que había perdido casi por completo la vista de sus hermosos ojos violetas Ritsuka se dedico en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de el , eso era amor puro y desinteresado , velaba hasta sus sueños .Un par de años después este murió dormido junto a Ritsuka , muchos dicen que este supo exactamente cuando Soubi partía de este mundo ya que se dice que se escucho una canción triste por los alrededores y al día siguiente había millones de crisantemos blancos inundando las calles aledañas . Luego de la muerte de este mi padre Ritsuka lucía devastado , despidió al personal y se quedo por muchos años ahí sólo en esa enorme casa . Intente acompañarle pero este se negó , un buen día recibí una carta de el diciendo que buscaría paz y tranquilidad ; supuse que su plan era poder reunirse con su amado y no tenia ninguna intención de detenerle , como detener un amor así? Mi hermano mayor Hiro había decidido vivir al lado de Caín , al cual amaba sobre cualquier cosa en la tierra y ahora el era el encargado de todas las responsabilidades de la sede de Roma ; con el tenía comunicación constante y fue el mismo el que me dijo que no buscara a mi padre , una vez al año iba a visitarle a la catedral , mucho tiempo viví de nuevo ahí ,debido a que Hiro estuvo algo desconsolado ya que Caín había desaparecido y tardo mucho tiempo en saberse de el , ellos tenían una conexión única y gracias a eso Hiro sabía que Caín estaba vivo ,además de que esas separaciones eran ya reglamentarias entre ellos aunque no por ello menos dolorosas para dos seres que se amaban ,todo eso cambio cuando este regresó al lado de Hiro para volver a estar junto a mi hermano por algunos milenios más, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y bajo la protección de dios ... O al menos esas fueron sus palabras . En cuanto a mi hermano Eridanus , algunos rumores llegan desde la India que dicen que el vive ahí junto a su pareja el señor Yaganát , en su última carta hace 30 años me decía que estarían un tiempo en la India estudiando las culturas antiguas , sus costumbres , mi hermano Eridanus jamás había buscado una vida de grandeza o de éxito , detestaba las responsabilidades y era un amante supremo del anonimato ... Esa fue la última carta que recibí de el y me alegre saber eso , estaba convirtiéndose justo en la persona que quería ser , en cuanto a mi estuve en la escuela de combatientes ; me gradúe con honores y mi nombre apareció apenas salía de esta ... Ahora tengo 243 años , si alguien me preguntara como es el futuro , si hay carros voladores y naves espaciales que te lleven a la luna como autobuses que te llevan a cualquier lugar de Tokio , si hay maletones que se doblan en una pequeña parte y cápsulas con las que no es necesario comer por que estas te alimentan? ... Respondería que el futuro no es nada parecido a lo que imaginamos ; quizás las personas tengan demasiadas expectativas sobre eso ; quizá sea la costumbre humana de querer que las cosas cambien por que el presente no es lo que esperaban , yo sólo puedo testificar que el futuro es como debe ser y que las cosas sólo cambian si nosotros hacemos nuestra parte para lograr ese cambio. Por ahora me encuentro viviendo la vida que me toco vivir , aquella por la cual mis padres lucharon.  
\- Hey ! Label-chan!  
\- ya te dije que no me llames Label -chan !  
\- por?  
\- por que tengo más edad que todos tus parientes juntos!  
\- eres tan linda cuando te enojas ...  
Por ahora estoy acompañada por Riyu Kaidou . Un hermoso artista plástico cinco generaciones después del tío Kio , Riyu es un joven de 22 años hermoso idéntico al tío Kio y es por eso que me gusta , es muy alegre y vivaz ;eso además de que compartimos el mismo nombre ... El es mi sacrificio .  
\- mira nada más !  
\- Riyu .  
\- si?  
\- deja de curiosear !  
\- pero este crisantemo blanco ...  
\- lo se!  
\- no me digas que ...  
\- es de papa ! Ahora vámonos es tiempo de entrar , hay muchas cosas que hacer.  
\- mmmm Label ?  
\- dime?  
\- estas segura de que tu quieres esto? No será mucho trabajo para ti en cargarte de la escuela de combatientes .  
\- no!  
\- no creo Hiro se enoje contigo si no lo haces !  
\- no Riyu , no es eso ... Es simplemente que quiero hacerlo ; está vez quiero hacerlo .  
\- por?  
\- por que es tiempo de que los estudiantes aprendan el verdadero significado de todo esto .  
\- ammmmh Label?  
\- si?  
\- y cual es el verdadero significado de esto? Por que estamos aquí los combatientes ?  
Riyu era una persona sencilla peo extraordinaria , igual al tío Kio ! La maravillosa simplicidad de su sonrisa y su contagiosa alegría ... Ahora entendía por que mi papa se mantuvo tanto tiempo al lado del tío Kio, uno siempre necesita de una persona de ese tipo a su lado .  
\- Label ?  
\- eso es simple Riyu , para liberar toda esa luz dentro de nosotros , todos nuestros sueños , estallar nuestros corazones y encender la chispa de nuestro corazón , brillar en todo nuestro esplendor , hacerlo al máximo; este luminoso u oscuro el camino ... Brillaremos Riyu ! Brillaremos !  
Este sonrió , esa sonrisa encantadora ! Nos adentramos en la casa, podía ver desde el marco de la puerta a mis padres en el jardín abrazandose amorosamente mientras las hojas de los cerezos caían , se besaban y hacían explotar esa chispa , por que mi papa Soubi era oscuridad y mi papa Ritsuka luz ... Pero la luz no brilla sin la oscuridad y sin luz la belleza de la oscuridad no se puede apreciar .  
Mi nombre verdadero? El nombre que venía tatuado en mi piel ? Mi nombre es Label Agatsuma y yo y Riyu Kaidou somos Endless que quiere decir interminable...

FIN

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fanfic; bueno la historia esta basada cimentada por el manga ya que no quería hacer algo que estuviera fuera de contexto de este ; por lo demás es el tratar de darle una breve explicación al origen de los combatientes y todo ese mundo en el que se ve sumergido Ritsuka y del que no sabia nada . Y bueno también ver desde la perspectiva de Soubi como es que miraba cada etapa de su vida, en fin pues aprovecho para hacerme un poco de publicidad con mi síguete fic ; tengo uno ya en la parte de Originales que se llama ESPECTRO DE AMOR L1 y el siguiente retomaremos a los Egoist de JR con un fic llamado "Preciosas Ilusiones"  
No me queda mas que esperar les guste el final y bueno agradecer que hayan leído este fic , son encantadores!  
Un abrazo enorme .  
Lory B.

PD. Por si alguien se lo pregunto todos los nombre del principio de los capítulos son nombres de familias o especies de mariposas y bueno la ultima tenia que ser la de nombre mas especial la mariposa monarca.


End file.
